POLARIS II El Destino y La Triada
by jos Black
Summary: Voldemort de nuevo ha caido, pero la Oscuridad se cierne sobre todos. Draco y Hermione junto a los otros elementos, deberan luchar hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Hermosa historia de amor, coraje y lealtad y tambien traicion Hr/Dr, H/G,R/L,PP/TN/BW,AD/GG
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos como andan, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, no bueno, aquí empezamos la segunda parte del fic, ha transcurrido un año, desde la victoria de Harry sobre Voldemort. El proyecto Somaya no se ha manifestado y todos nuestros protagonistas intentan llevar una vida relativamente normal, ignorando la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos. Circunstancias nuevas entraran en juego en esta historia y algunos conocidos y olvidados personajes también participaran. De nuevo el tablero de ajedrez esta sobre la mesa y en las piezas negras de nuevo habrá un Rey a quien jaquear. Solo que esta vez la dimensión de los acontecimientos y el desarrollo de la historia pudiesen pasar los limites de la normalidad a las que no tiene acostumbrado Harry Potter, hasta ponerse bastante sobrenatural, por otro lado, sin querer ser controversial, en esta historia, dejaremos claro, que el amor es amor, independientemente de la forma que tome. Así que, confíen en mi como en Polaris , y de nuevo recorramos el camino lleno de espinas de los amores imposibles._

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling y WB.

POLARIS II

EL DESTINO Y LA TRIADA

Capitulo 1 Deathcrows. Los cuervos negros.

Berlin, abril de 1945

El sonido de las bombas estallando contra los edificios era atronador, el panorama era de una destrucción total, la que había sido una bella ciudad, el orgullo del III Reich, estaba literalmente en ruinas, un hombre joven, alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros como el carbón, caminaba entre las escombros, en una mano tenia una pistola, una Luger, la famosa pistola de asalto alemana, y en la otro una varita, su piel pálida destacaba sobre el siniestro uniforme negro que portaba, miraba hacia todos lados, buscando alguna salida de la trampa en donde se encontraban, detrás de él, cuatro hombres rubios, igualmente vestidos de negro, lo seguían, el odio y el fanatismo brillaban en sus ojos, tenían una estaca en donde llevaban clavada una cabeza humana, a modo de estandarte, caminaban tranquilos entre los escombros.

Estaban cercados, lo sabían, los ingleses ya habían pasado el rió, los rusos se acercaban por el este y los americanos simplemente esperaban, en el sur, como buitres, las sobras que dejarían los rusos, que de paso no seria mucho. La perspectiva de que las tropas rusas lo encontraran no le gustaba para nada, menos tomando en cuenta que también había magos en ellas, las tropas soviéticas ardían de sed de venganza y para ellos no era un secreto a quienes estaban buscando, a los _Einsantzgruppen, _losDeathcrows , la palabra resonó en la mente de Malcom Scythale, " Yo soy el mejor Deathcrow que existe y no moriré", los cuervos negros les decian los rusos. En ese momento maldijo la brillante idea de su jefe de lanzar un hechizo anti-aparición en Berlín, estaban tan atrapados como ratas en un túnel inundado de agua. El Fuhrer estaba muerto, bastante muerto a su parecer, él mismo se había encargado de incinerar el cadáver, "maldito muggle loco" de nuevo Malcom Scythale maldijo, "debimos asumir el control antes, ahora todo perdido".

De pronto oyó un mortero disparando, le hizo una seña a sus compañeros y se protegieron contra el muro de un edificio semi-derruido, pronto el sonido del estallido llego a sus oídos y el humo le hizo cosquillas en su garganta.

-Hedder- grito Scythale.

-Si , capitán- exclamo un hombre , con voz gruesa y siniestra.

-Quiero que te adelantes y me cubras el paso- grito Scythale, ni modo tendrían que pasar y rodear el hueco que había dejado el mortero, a Hedder no le gusto mucho la idea pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Scythale, rápidamente le lanzo la maldición _imperius_, los ojos de Hedder se desenfocaron y camino hacia delante, Malcom espero pacientemente, los sonidos de ametralladora llenaron el ambiente y pudo ver la cabeza de Hedder volando en mil pedazos al recibir los impactos de los proyectiles. "Perfecto" pensó Malcom, "ahora se donde están".

-Los tienes – entonces Malcom Scythale hablo en un susurro al hombre de su derecha, un hombre maduro con ojos azules casi trasparentes, que apunto con su varita dos edificios e hizo un gesto afirmativo- Hazlo, no tenemos todo el día.

-_Bombarda_- grito el hombre, al lanzar el hechizo, los dos edificios estallaron y se derrumbaron, la vibración de la onda de choque casi los lanza al suelo, Scythale vio al hombre a su derecha, con sangre saliéndole de ambos oídos, al parecer se había perforado los tímpanos.

-_Avada Kedavra_- susurro Scythale y un rayo verde salio de su varita, el hombre cayó pesadamente en el piso, los otros dos que quedaban miraron el cadáver inexpresivamente y se encogieron de hombros, habían entendido el mensaje, en plena batalla los sordos no hacen mas que estorbar. Además en esas condiciones, menos son mas. Solo quedaban tres Deathcrows, ellos precisamente ellos, serian los que saldrían de ese infierno en la tierra.

Caminaron cautelosamente entre lo que quedaba del edificio, alrededor había tierra, pedazos de muebles, pedazos de seres humanos, metal retorcido, madera. Aparentemente estaban fuera de peligro. Uno de sus escoltas se paro un instante, había descubierto el cadáver intacto de una chica de 16 años, el hombre miraba con deseo reprimido el cadáver, se paso la lengua por la boca. Malcom Scythale se detuvo y miro al hombre, con una expresión de hastió dibujada en su cara.

-Wilhen, no puedes esperar a salir de aquí, tendrás todas las que quieras- dijo suavemente Malcom Scythale con esa vocecita tan particular, tan calmada- No tenemos tiempo.

-Me gusta, es rubia- dijo Wilhen mirando a la chica, que tenia sus ojos verdes desenfocados mirando al vació.

-Tienes cinco minutos- contesto Scythale, se alejo un poco para no ser testigo de la desagradable escena que iba a suceder, no por asco, sino por darle un poco de "privacidad" a su compañero.

-Que obsesión con las rubias y mas si están muertas- Bromeo el otro hombre, el que llevaba el siniestro estandarte.

-Le gustan porque están quietas, aunque con gusto le cedería a mi querida esposa, no vería la diferencia, seguro que hasta lo disfrutaría mas con esa maldita frígida. Un día de estos me desharé de ella, no tiene ningún sentido guardar las apariencias a estas alturas- contesto Malcom Scythale agitando una mano en el aire en un gesto condescendiente, parte de su buen desempeño como capitán, era permitirle a sus hombres alguna ocasional "diversión" y esa particularidad suya le había valido permanecer vivo "hasta los momentos" pensó, miro su reloj de muñeca, le iba a dar exactamente 5 minutos, descontándose el tiempo que había invertido en la conversación.

Pasaron cinco minutos, Wilhen regreso con una endemoniada cara de satisfacción.

-Bien, andando, nos esperan- contesto Scythale.

Finalmente llegaron al nido de las águilas, el cuartel general del Ejercito Alemán, pero al parecer todos los pajarracos habían huido, porque estaba completamente abandonado, el antaño reluciente piso de mármol, ahora estaba sucio completamente cubierto de sangre, habían documentos tirados por todos lados. Malcom Scythale subió tranquilamente las escaleras de caracol del Lobby, en la lejanía se escuchaban los cañones, cerca, cada vez mas cerca. Camino un largo corredor y se situó delante de una gran puerta de roble. La puerta se abrió sola, camino hasta entrar a una gran estancia, que por su orden y pulcritud contrastaba con el desorden del exterior, un hombre canoso, vestido con uniforme gris y una gran túnica sobres sus hombros, contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea.

- Malcom, sigues vivo, que noticias me traes- dijo el hombre sin mirarlo.

-Hittler se suicido, el muy cobarde, los aliados ya tienen el control en Berlín, hemos perdido la guerra- dijo Malcom todavía haciendo su saludo militar- Su Excelencia, le dije que era un error dejar esto en manos de los muggles.

-Se hizo de esa forma por el "bien mayor" Malcom, todavía no has entendido- dijo el hombre apartándose de la chimenea, sobre su escritorio estaba depositada una varita, muy corta, el hombre la tomo entre sus manos y la agito varias veces, una luz dorada salio de ella- He levantado el hechizo anti-desaparicion, tu y lo que queda de los Deathcrows deben dispersarse, busca a ese joven, el tal Riddle, si es tan bueno como dices, es perfecto para el proyecto, Los Oscuros me han informado que tu serás mi reemplazo, Scythale, de ti depende todo y no cometas mis mismos errores, no lo apresures, tienes mas de 30 años para preparar todo.

-No lo haré Maestro, la paciencia es una virtud que poseo- dijo Malcom haciendo una reverencia- ¿Qué pasara con Ud?.

El hombre canoso sonrió , por sus ojos azules de pronto se vislumbro un destello.

-Esperare a Dumblendore, tenemos una cuenta pendiente, el momento justo para regresarme Malcom, no lo precipites, mientras tanto tienes a Riddle- dijo con voz afectada el hombre de cabello canoso- Gerda- grito de pronto el hombre con bastante impaciencia, algo que no había demostrado hasta los momentos, su semblante cambio, de alguna forma había adoptado una actitud mas natural, mas humana.

Una niña de 10 años apareció de una puerta, vestía con sobriedad, y lucia bastante palida y asustada. Malcom reconoció a la hija de su jefe, la prometida del conde Metzger, se adelanto y le beso una mano, la chica tembló y en su cara apareció una expresión de asco, sabia lo que hacia ese hombre y a ella le daba pánico que él la tocara.

-Gerda querida, Malcom te llevara contigo hasta Metzger, estarán bien en Hungria, por un tiempo, no olvides tu promesa- dijo el Hombre de cabello canoso, hablando como un padre afectuoso y estricto. A Malcom no le sorprendió el cambio de personalidad, eso era algo que él también hacia, adoptar diferentes personalidades dependiendo de la situación, con la finalidad de hacer sentir cómodas a sus victimas, esa cualidad se denominaba "simpático", una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido en sus años con la Orden Oscura. Y que tendría que utilizar para el proyecto Somaya, habría que seducir al muchacho, a Tom Riddle, conducirlo por la via de las tinieblas. Pero no enseñaria las Reliquias, las Reliquias de la Muerte era potestad de los oscuros, ya que de la oscuridad habian venido.

-Si padre- la niña bajo la cabeza, no había señal de dolor en su cara, la existencia de su padre había sido una sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de conocerlo y menos de apreciarlo, pero si había vivido en carne propia, la experiencia de ser la hija del hombre mas temido de Alemania, después del Fuhrer, por supuesto. Gerda era una niña pero, era ambiciosa, su padre la había dado la oportunidad de ser tan rica, como ni en sus sueños lo había imaginado, así que estaba dispuesta a cumplir cualquier promesa, hasta entregar a sus propios descendientes a la Orden.

Con un movimiento de varita, Malcom Scythale desapareció de la estancia con la niña, dejando solo, en esa gran estancia, a unos de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, que esperaba nostálgico y ansioso su batalla final con Albus Dumblendore, una batalla que, más que ninguna otra cosa, era un asunto personal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En estos momentos, en la actualidad.

Tres jóvenes caminaban pesadamente por la pendiente de una montaña cubierta de nieve, no había sido mala idea, pasar las vacaciones en Suiza, lo único malo era que habían decidido ir juntos. Nott pensaba que era una idiotez, las parejas necesitan privacidad, pero ni modo, Pansy y Ginny eran demasiado tercas, así que, que mas daba, allí estaban. Si bien era un hombre del norte y le encantaba la nieve, subir una montaña a pie no cuadraba muy bien con su concepto de diversión. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima, un sonriente Harry los esperaba sentado en una silla para tomar el sol, con las piernas cruzadas, tenia una hora esperándolos y como Ginny se mareaba volando en brazos de él, ella decidió caminar..

-Una mas de tus brillantes ideas Potter y te mato- escupió jadeando Nott, de verdad estaba un poco fuera de forma, y la culpa la tenia Pansy, que cocinaba como los dioses. Pansy y Nott tenían viviendo juntos alrededor de año y medio, en el antiguo departamento de Draco Malfoy, en Londres, esperando el permiso del ministerio para casarse, finalmente lo harían en dos semanas. Draco había decidido mudarse a Dover, en los acantilados, cerca del mar, con Hermione y la beba.

-No seas tan aguafiestas Theo, ya veras que te divertirás, ya Pansy me dijo que te encanta, así que aquí esta mi sorpresa- dijo Harry moviendo su varita y apareciendo cuatro tablas de Snowboard, Theodore sonrió de alegría y miro la pendiente de la montaña que era bastante inclinada.

-Fantástico- dijo Nott con sus ojitos brillando de excitación, le encantaba el snowboard, a su juicio, después de los barcos y la música rock, era el mejor invento muggle de todos los tiempos.

Ginny y Pansy sonrieron, iban vestidas igual, con abrigos color blanco y lentes de esquiador, todos tomaron las snowboard, Pansy le había dado unas clases a Ginny, pero ella por precaución sostenía su varita fuertemente, por si caía, igual sabia que llegaría de ultima.

Harry y Theo fueron los primeros en salir, bajando rápidamente por la pendiente, las tablas tomaban cada vez mayor velocidad, e iban haciendo zigzag, cruzándose esporádicamente.

-Wow- grito Nott, de pronto vio una cornisa y salto cayendo sobre el suelo limpiamente, siguiendo su deslizamiento hacia abajo.

Harry salto sobre la cornisa, se agacho, tomo la tabla con una mano y dio una vuelta en el aire, rapidísimo y volando como era su costumbre, nunca había practicado snowboard, pero tenia los reflejos necesarios para no caerse y además de eso, en caso necesario, él podía volar. Cayó también sobre la nieve sin perder el equilibrio. Ginny evito la cornisa, pero Pansy salto sobre ella, posándose tranquilamente sobre la nieve, ella al igual que todos los cinco elementos había adquirido bastante agilidad, no podían compararse con Draco y Harry, que eran tan rápidos, que sus movimientos no eran percibidos por la vista humana, además del pequeño detalle de que Harry volaba, sin embargo probablemente Ron , Theo y ella, eventualmente serian tan rápidos como ellos, Pansy siguió su descenso.

Harry casi alcanzaba a Nott , los dos iban veloces bajando la montaña, de pronto Nott vio un precipicio y se lanzo en él, Harry lo siguió, pronto tomo la tabla con una mano y pareció volar , con los brazos extendidos, al acercarse al piso, se volvió a montar en la tabla. Pansy se detuvo abruptamente y logro atajar a Ginny. Vio como Harry hacia malabarismos en el aire y caía de nuevo sobre el piso. Pero mientras, Nott le había sacado bastante ventaja.

-Están bien- pregunto Ginny, con los ojos cerrados, siempre se ponía algo inquieta viendo a Harry hacer tonterías como esas en le aire.

-Claro que si, ven, bajemos por el otro lado- dijo Pansy divertida, Harry podría volar, pero su Nott era demasiado bueno con los deportes de invierno.

Después de una hora, habían llegado al pie de la montaña, Nott había vencido a Harry por un pelo y estaba saltando de la alegría. Pansy llego y se abrazo con él, tomándole la cara con las manos y besándolo con pasión, Theo se tranquilizo y la abrazo, metiendo su mano debajo del abrigo de ella, para sentir el calor de Pansy, ella se estremeció y lo beso más ardorosamente.

Ginny llego a donde estaba Harry, y lo beso con cariño.

-Ejemm- dijo Harry después de un rato- porque mejor no regresamos a la cabaña, ustedes dos están un poquito…….impacientes.

-Esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Harry- dijo Theodore riéndose, deshaciéndose de su abrazo con Pansy.

Al llegar a la cabaña, las dos parejas se fueron a su habitación, Harry llego a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza, estaba realmente cansado, de pronto sus ojos se cerraron y fue cuando, sintió la calidez de unos labios contra los suyos, y unos cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en su cara, no abrió los ojos, enseguida poso sus manos en el delgado cuerpo que tenia sobre él, intentando adivinar que tendría puesto su esposa, en ese momento, pudo notar una franelilla de tiros delgado, bajo sus manos hasta el borde de la franelilla esperando encontrar……."Diablos", no había absolutamente nada en las caderas de Ginny, ella no traía puesto NADA, "oh Dios, oh Dios", mejor no abría los ojos, porque sino……"oh Dios", no entendía porque ella le hacia esas cosas, "no es tiempo para pensar Potter ", se dijo a sí mismo, así que bajo sus manos para tocar suavemente justamente en el sitio que a él le encantaba y que a ella le gustaba mas aun. Harry profundizo el beso y sintió a Ginny retorciéndose de placer encima de él , de pronto sintió las manos de Ginny sobre la cremallera del pantalón y sin poder aguantar mas la tomo de las caderas y la sentó sobre él "Oh , Dios", ahora la mente de Harry daba vueltas, todo iba muy bien, cada movimiento de ella, lo llevaba a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis y de pronto……..la magia del momento desapareció.

-Harry- grito Nott desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Maldición- dijeron al unísono Ginny y Harry, no había nada que hacer el momento se había desvanecido, nada como una interrupción inoportuna para borrar todo rastro de pasión. Ella se levanto y se acostó a un lado de la cama, con cara de exasperación, cubriéndose con las sabanas, y Harry se levanto, subiéndose sus pantalones, cuando miro a su hemisferio sur, lo comprobó, "su magia" había desaparecido.

-Y ahora que pasa- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y apoyando su cabeza en el marco, estaba bastante sonrojado y lo sabia, pero al diablo, ni modo, Nott era lo suficiente astuto para saber lo que había interrumpido.

-Mensaje urgente de Mc Gonagall y no me mires así, que yo no estaba jugando ajedrez con Pansy precisamente- le gruño Nott, quien lucia mas molesto que él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Levántate Hermione- dijo Draco con voz autoritaria- Inténtalo otra vez.

En una gran estancia, con piso de madera y abundantes espejos en las paredes,Hermione estaba tirada en el piso, con la cara contra el suelo, las gotas de sudor corrían por su cara, le dolía uno y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, en una mano tenia una espada y en la otra su varita. Ya llevaban dos horas en lo mismo, y si bien ella había mejorado muchísimo, no podía competir con la velocidad de Draco. Él intentaba hacerla razonar. Sin embargo, ella si le encontraba la necesidad y la importancia, de tanto entrenamiento.

-Esta bien- Hermione se levanto, y se puso en guardia de nuevo, llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza sobre la espalda, vestía simplemente un traje deportivo de algodón, que se ajustaba en su cintura, sobre el pecho llevaba un protector a insistencia de Draco, todavía le daba pecho a su hija, así que los tenia muy sensibles. Draco la miro inexpresivo, vestía de Negro, ahora llevaba el cabello largo, rubio clarísimo, recogido en una coleta pero algunos mechones rebeldes le ocultaban el rostro, sus ojos grises la miraban expectante. De su mano, una espada, no la de Griffyndor ( era una ofenza utilizar la espada de Griffyndor en un entrenamiento), tomo la espada con las dos manos y se fue contra ella, con fuerza calculada.

Hermione logro golpear su espada contra la de Draco rechazando el golpe, lo pateo, pero él fue mas rápido tomo su pierna, y la giro hacia un lado, con bastante fuerza, logrando que ella diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera de nuevo sobre el piso. Se golpeo la cabeza.

-Auch- dijo Hermione, tenía cerrados los ojos del dolor. Ella había cometido el mismo error de siempre.

-Herms- esta vez la voz de Draco sonaba dulce, Hermione sintió las manos de él revisándole la cabeza, palpándosela- ¿Estas bien?.

-Si, hagámoslo otra vez, quiero patearte el trasero- dijo ella molesta por haber perdido de nuevo.

-Después no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, volviendo a su sitio.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que ataco, manejaba la espada con bastante destreza, Draco con una sola mano , una y otra vez, desviaba los golpes de ella, Hermione aprovecho un descuido y le pateo el pecho, Draco sintió el golpe en su tórax y perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente pero salto hacia atrás, se movió rapidísimo hacia un lado de ella , Hermione le adivino la treta y lo esquivo, pero él logro despojarla de su espada y Hermione esgrimió su varita lanzándole un _Petrificus Totalis_, Draco movió la mano e hizo un encantamiento escudo. Pero ella no iba ceder, después de que Draco desapareciera el hechizo, se lanzo sobre él, con intención de patearlo, Draco le volvió a tomar la pierna, la giro y Hermione cayo de nuevo, boca abajo golpeándose la frente y un brazo. Trato de levantarse, pero esta vez gimió de dolor, se había fracturado la muñeca.

Draco se arrodillo, lucia muy serio, apretaba los labios, tomo la mano de Hermione delicadamente y murmuro "_Episkeyo_", el hueso roto volvió a su lugar, seguidamente la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Creo que basta por hoy- dijo Draco serio, taladrándola con la mirada, y sujetándola por la cintura.

-Pero…..- Hermione iba a protestar, pero se callo ante la mirada de reproche de él- Iré a tomar un baño y después a alimentar a Elie.

-Perdóname- le dijo Draco, sujetándola tan fuerte, que sin duda a ella le quedarían marcas en los brazos, él se acerco y le dio un beso corto en los labios, Hermione sintió sus mejillas encenderse, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, como si fuera una quinceañera con su primer beso- A veces siento que estoy siendo muy duro contigo.

-Draco, fue mi idea, tengo que aprenderme a defender de todas las maneras posibles, Elie es un bebe, depende de mi para todo, no puedes distraerte defendiéndonos a las dos- dijo ella con voz suave pero decidida- debo hacerlo y te necesito para que me enseñes.

Draco fue a la habitación de la niña, allí estaba Elie, una bebe muy hermosa, con un cabello rojo fino y ondulado, y unos ojos igual a los de su padre, gris acero, su piel era casi traslucida, la niña cuando lo vio le echo los brazos desde la cuna, apenas estaba empezando a caminar, Draco sonrió, Elie era un bebe muy huraño con todos, a veces hasta con su madre, si no tenia hambre se deshacía de los brazos de ella inmediatamente, conservando su independencia, como toda una futura slytherin, incluso Hermione lo habia tenido que admitir, esa niña seria Slytherin de seguro, pero con él era distinto, literalmente lloraba cuando veía a su padre y este no la tomaba en brazos. Draco cargo a la bebe y se sentó en el sofá con ella, Elie apoyo su carita en el pecho de Draco y una de sus manitas empezó a jugar con el pelo de él, enredándoselo en un dedo, pronto se durmió y Draco cerro los ojos con ella, Elie era mas de lo que él podía pedir en la vida, podrían tener 20 hijos, pero ella era especial, su asombroso nacimiento era la confirmación del amor que se tenían Hermione y él desde que eran chicos, además nunca había visto un bebe de un año con tanta personalidad, siempre tenia la impresión de que si Elie pudiese hablar, diría cosas muy interesantes, ya que sus ojos observaban todo con detenimiento y sabiduría, pero la niña no hablaba, y era extraño ya a esa edad debería decir papa o mama , pero Elie se comunicaba de una manera instintiva con Hermione y ella siempre sabia lo que la niña quería o pensaba. Extraño pero efectivo, Elie dependía de su madre, para comunicarse y Hermione por su lado, no podía alejarse mucho tiempo de ella, porque entonces se sumía en tal estado de melancolía, que Draco tenia que consolarla horas y horas, cuando la niña se quedaba en casa de los Weasley´s o con Harry y Ginny. Eso le recordaba siempre que Elie y Hermione eran un dúo que había vuelto del más allá, así que dentro de ellas coexistían cosas que ni el mismo podía entender.

Hermione ya no era un vampiro, pero él había notado ciertos cambios, estaba blanca, muy pálida, la telepatía con Nott funcionaba mejor que nunca, se comunicaba con los animales, era rápida y fuerte, mas de lo que había sido en su anterior vida humana, si bien no podía compararse con él , con Harry o con los otros elementos, y lo mas extraño de todo era que la mente de Elie y la de ella a veces se integraban de tal manera, que Hermione podía ver y sentir exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija , todo eso sin dejar de tomar en cuenta que Hermione era una bruja muy talentosa e inteligente. Ella le había dicho que los Guardianes al enviarla, le habían devuelto los dones con los que había nacido, su inteligencia, su poderosa magia, su fuerte personalidad, su fuerza física y sobre todo su sexto sentido, pero ahora estaban acrecentados, lo que se traducía en el ultimo caso, en el poder telepático con los animales, con Nott y con Elie. Ella no era un vampiro, era mortal, mas frágil de lo que a Draco le gustaría, por lo que estaba poniendo empeño en entrenarse para convertirse en una guerrera, ella no tenia el poder de los 5 elementos, pero estaba convencida de que necesitaba proteger a su hija y Draco estaba de acuerdo, por lo que había accedido a entrenarla, pero nunca se imagino que Hermione fuera a ser tan exigente consigo misma, mas de una vez había conseguido hacerse daño y Draco se moría de miedo, cada vez que la veía herida, pero ella seguía, era demasiado testaruda. "Ese maldito orgullo Griffyndor", dijo Draco en un susurro con los ojos todavía cerrados y para finalizar todo, la maldita profecía, que al parecer involucraba a Elie y por ende, a ellos.

Draco se adormilo, y sintió como alejaban el cuerpecito caliente de Elie de su pecho, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y suspiro al ver que era Hermione quien le había arrebatado a la niña, se estaba sentado en una mecedora, para alimentar a su hija, Elie estaba despierta y Hermione le cantaba en voz baja arrullándola y sonriéndole, Elie mientras mamaba del pecho de su madre, la miraba intensamente, prestándole toda su atención, después de todo, aunque Elie era un bebe con mal genio, una pequeña slytherin, Hermione era su mami. Draco se acomodo en el sofá, observándolas un rato, disfrutando el ver a Hermione con la niña, un placido silencio envolvía la estancia, nunca conversaban cuando ella amamantaba a Elie, sabia que ese era un momento de intimidad entre las dos, y él lo respetaba, las adoraba a ambas, daría su vida por las dos, con guerra o sin guerra, no permitiría que nada las dañara, cerro los ojos nuevamente y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Nota de Autor: Les gusto, bueno todavía falta gente por aparecer, además de algunos nuevos personajes, bueno ahora lo acostumbrado DEJEN REVIEWS, PD: ya se que mis historias empiezan un poco raro, pero Uds. Saben que de eso se trata, por el factor intriga, así que si les **__**parece lento o incomprensible, no dejen de leer.**_


	2. La Boda

Capitulo 2 La boda.

Una torre se alzaba solitaria, en medio del cuerpo de agua furioso que en ese momento era el Mar del Norte, las olas chocaban contra sus muros, indómitas, salvajes. El cielo lucia opaco y gris. Sin embargo a pesar de la apariencia lúgubre del lugar, la ausencia de los Dementores, quienes por años custodiaron Azkaban, hacia que esta ahora solo fuese una prisión mágica y no un agujero infernal. Bill Weasley había obtenido el permiso necesario para hablar con Fenrir Grayback, gracias a las influencias de Harry, quien no sabía el propósito de esa visita, pero en deferencia a su cuñado, hizo todo lo posible para que se diera la entrevista.

Bill caminaba acompañado de dos guardias por los estrechos corredores de Azkaban , de vez en cuando algún preso se asomaba entre los barrotes, pero la gran mayoría permanecían ocultos en las sombras, Bill no reconoció a nadie en especial. El lugar era bastante silencioso, ya nadie gritaba como sucedía cuando los Dementores vigilaban la cárcel, en estos momentos todos lo presos parecían bastante tranquilos. "Demasiado quizás", se dijo mentalmente Bill, quien a pesar de todo tenia una sensación claustrofobica al recorrer el lugar.

Bajaron unas escaleras de caracol y de pronto se encontraron con una puerta, "Sección de Aislamiento", Bill no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica, en Azkaban definitivamente tenían unas ideas bastante retorcidas para algunas cosas. Abrieron la puerta con un hechizo, Bill entro, los dos guardianes cerraron la puerta tras él, permaneciendo afuera. Quien se atrevia a visitar a un mortifago y mas si este era un Hombre lobo, iba por su cuenta y riesgo.

Bill camino despacio, cauteloso y con bastante temor, sentía renacer el miedo que le provocaba el recuerdo del ataque al cual había sido sometido años atrás, justamente por el hombre a quien venia a buscar. La celda de Greyback, con sus largos barrotes de metal, estaba al final del corredor, una sola apertura en el techo, un tragaluz, era lo que brindaba algo de iluminación a la estancia. Frente a la reja de la celda, vio un banco pequeño que supuso seria para él. Bill escucho un gruñido y se estremeció, sin embargo había ido hasta allá para aclarar una duda, y no se echaría hacia atrás pasara lo que pasara.

Bill se sentó y trato de penetrar con sus ojos la oscuridad de la celda, pero era demasiado densa, escucho movimientos dentro de ella, como algo arrastrándose en el suelo, pudo respirar la descarga de feromonas del lobo, y una excitación asesina lleno el ambiente. Él ya lo había olido, estaba seguro de eso.

-Grayback- grito Bill de pronto, captando su atención.

Fenrir Grayback salto desde su escondite en la penumbra de la celda, chocando contra la reja, gruñendo y aullando. Bill de la impresión se cayo del banco, tratando de apartarse de la mano que había salido desde los barrotes, peluda, con las uñas sucias, que trataba en vano de alcanzarlo. Fenrir Grayback no estaba transformado, sin embargo tenia bastantes vellos en los brazos, en su cara lucia una barba descuidada y sucia, y sus ojos eran amarillos, brillantes, despiadados. Se calmo un poco y empezó a dar vueltas, caminar de un lado a otro en el calabozo, mirando de vez en cuando a Bill.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Fenrir hablo con voz ronca-¿Qué quieres?

-Soy Bill Weasley, el hijo de Arthur Weasley- contesto Bill- Vine a hablar contigo.

-Nadie habla conmigo- dijo Greyback escupiendo, pensando, tratando de recordar :Bill, Bill Weasley, ¡claro!, el chico estupido que se le atravesó en la batalla de la torre de astronomía, aquella vez que mataron a Dumblendore, el hijo del traidor a la sangre Weasley, al que casi había matado, ¿Qué diablos quería?, ¿venganza tal vez?, porque si era así, él encantado, tenia tiempo que no disfrutaba de una buena pelea- Uhm, te recuerdo.

-¿Qué diablos me hiciste?- dijo Bill, tratando de imprimirle firmeza a su voz, era sobrecogedora la apariencia de Fenrir, muy intimidante. Bill trago grueso, él no quería convertirse en algo como lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

-Tu deberías estar muerto, no es mi culpa, hice todo lo posible por matarte, así que no es mi problema- dijo Fenrir, de nuevo gruñendo, le dirigió una mirada asesina- pero si quieres podemos resolver eso inmediatamente, estoy hambriento.

-No gracias- dijo Bill con un poco de sarcasmo, el susto inicial había pasado y se sentía mas confiado, después de todo, el hombrelobo estaba bien encerrado, luego añadió- ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

-Eso es algo que nadie sabe- esta vez Fenrir le mostró los dientes, amarillos, descuidados, en una sonrisa que mas bien era una mueca horrorosa- No estaba convertido cuando te mordí, generalmente se mueren después de que los toco, pero tu sobreviviste. No hay antecedentes, no he conocido a nadie como tu. Supongo que la luna no te afecta, ¿te has transformado?

-Nunca, pero necesito saber- pregunto Bill- ¿seré un hombre lobo?

-¿Qué has sentido?- esta vez Fenrir lo miraba suspicaz, recordaba sus primeras experiencias como hombre lobo, la fase de la negación ante lo inevitable. Después de eso nada fue igual para él, solo tuvo cada vez mas hambre, hambre de matar.

-Me he sentido a punto de perder el control- contesto Bill sinceramente sin que le quedase nada por dentro-¿voy a convertirme en hombre lobo?

Fenrir entonces tuvo un momento de lucidez, era posible que ese hombre y él, fuesen lo único que quedara de los licántropos. Su ejército de hombres lobos había sido arrasado en la última guerra, y Fenrir de alguna forma, había superado su compulsión de convertir a mas gente, ahora saborearía las delicias y la ventaja de ser único en su genero, de ahora en adelante solo mordería para matar, nada de conversiones inútiles, pero para ello había que salir de esa mugrosa prisión.

Se había dado cuenta que ya nadie se merecía ser como él, ningún hibrido licántropo había sido tan despiadado y cruel. Así como también, nadie tampoco le había recompensado sus empeños en tratar de crear un ejército, ni siquiera Voldemort. Y como le habían pagado sus iniciados, dejándose matar, como unos cachorros indefensos. También había otros que habían padecido de una moralidad asfixiante, como el imbecil de Remus Lupin, todos unos inútiles, todos ellos escoria. Pero este Weasley, sin duda era "especial", tanto como él mismo, quizás los últimos de la ancestral raza. Los años en Azkaban le habían dado a Fenrir Grayback, sabiduría y algo de paciencia. Ya tendría de nuevo a ese hombre en sus manos. Después de que todo acabase, Fenrir de nuevo seria único.

-Eso es algo de lo cual no tengo la certeza absoluta- dijo Fenrir Grayback con voz profunda y grave, pero inesperadamente lucida, no estaba loco y nunca lo estaría. Verdaderamente, no tenia respuesta clara para esa pregunta, lo mejor era esperar a ver que curso tomaban los acontecimientos, aunque estuviese encerrado en lo mas profundo de Azkaban, de alguna forma se enteraría si aparecía un nuevo hombre lobo en el mundo mágico, porque si había algo que los caracterizaba, era que jamás pasaban desapercibidos. Se mantuvo callado, Fenrir estaba sorprendido, el olor de Bill Weasley era muy característico, muy familiar, olor a furia reprimida, a algo peligroso. Tan peligroso como él mismo. Pero a la vez distinto, Fenrir reflexiono, ese hombre era un ser incompleto, quizás tenia algunas características de hombre lobo, pero la gran pregunta era ¿seria un hombrelobo alguna vez?, eso era terreno desconocido para él.

-¿Es irreversible la imprimación?- entonces Bill pregunto lo que mas tenia acongojado su corazón. Lo de la transformación era una incógnita, pero los duendes de Gringotts había hecho algo por él, hacia muchos años. Habían tatuado su cuerpo con runas antiguas, conjuros de protección, que quizás pudiesen ayudarlo y eso no se lo revelaría a Grayback. Pero la imprimación era otro asunto - ¿No puedo hacer nada en relación a ello?

-Uhmmm- esta vez Fenrir rió con siniestras carcajadas, pudo oler el azoramiento del hombre - así que ya encontraste a tu hembra. Que gracioso, a mi me paso una vez, hermosa chica, muy deliciosa en verdad. Decidí matarla en lugar de aparearme con ella, fue igual de satisfactorio.

-No me has contestado- dijo Bill, ese hombre cada vez mas lo repugnaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumergido en su conversación, sabia que si alguien era capaz de darle una respuesta, ese era Fenrir Grayback, el único Hombre lobo vivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Y tú no has entendido aun, Weasleay- dijo Fenrir mas serio y gruñendo, volvió a agitar la reja con inusitada fuerza- si quieres deshacerte de tu imprimación, tendrás que matarla, con tus propias manos.

Bill sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Giro sobre sus propios pies y salio de ese lugar, mas perturbado de lo que había entrado. Más que nunca, al oír las últimas palabras de Fenrir Grayback, se lamento de ser lo que era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Noviembre

En Hogwarts, dos niños pelirrojos corrían hasta las márgenes del bosque prohibido, eran de segundo año, y a juzgar por los colores de sus corbatas, la niña era Ravenclaw y el niño Gryffindor.

Ambos eran hermanos y no solo eso, eran mellizos, sin embargo no podían ser más diferentes. Frederick Remus, alto para sus 12 años, desgarbado, pecoso y muy parecido físicamente a su padre, sin embargo su personalidad era una una fotocopia del difunto tío del cual había heredado su nombre, Fred Weasley.

Dora era delgada como su madre, su cabello rojo claro, casi rubio, contrastaba con sus ojos celestes. Era tímida, pero también muy inteligente. Su carácter era diferente al de Luna Lovegood, no era para nada excéntrica, mas bien bastante práctica, sin embargo muy perfeccionista y detallista, y era la única capaz de poner a Fred en su sitio, cuando era necesario. Como su tocaya odiaba su nombre, así que Fred se lo había cambiando a Nym, de Nymphadora. Había sido un éxito, desde hacia tres años, ya nadie la llamaba Dora.

-Fred estas seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto- pregunto Nym haciendo un mohín, mientras se quitaba ramitas y pedazos de musgo de su cabello, que se enredaba en los arbustos que tenían que apartar para poder caminar y seguir adelante.

-Otra duda, Doña Perfecta y te mando a dormir la siesta en tu torre- le dijo Fred avanzando entre las ramas, la tia Hermione les había dicho que la cabaña estaba a un kilómetro de la entrada sur del Bosque Prohibido, pero aun no veía nada.

-¿Dónde esta Teddy?- pregunto tímidamente Nym. Teddy Lupin estaba en Hogwarts al igual que ellos, solo que iba en 3er año.

-Huy, parece que mi hermanita esta enamorada- se burlo Fred, le encantaba poner en evidencia a Nym, cada vez que él la pinchaba con Teddy , ella se sonrojaba completamente, pero nunca se burlaba de ella en presencia de otros. Ante todo el colegio los gemelos Weasley´s eran un frente unido. Victoire Weasley, su prima iba en su mismo curso, era una Griffyndor, y era muy hermosa, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules, Nym se sentía como un ratón mal vestido al lado de ella, ya había captado la atención de todos los chicos del colegio, incluyendo a Teddy, pero su aptitud de petulancia y superioridad hacían que Nym y Fred no se llevasen bien con ella. Además que Nym, que había visto como Teddy miraba a su prima, se estaba muriendo de los celos (en eso por lo menos era idéntica a Ron, podía envenenarse sola de los celos).

Después de un rato caminando, la encontraron, el refugio de la Tia Hermione, ella se los había dado de regalo a regañadientes, cuando cumplieron 12 años, en secreto, ya que ellos tenían "prohibido" ir al bosque prohibido. Fue tal la insistencia de Fred, que Hermione tuvo que ceder, con la condición de que solo irían de día. De hecho los hizo firmar un contrato mágico, en donde se especificaba que no irían a la cabaña de noche, bajo ningún concepto, bueno a menos que hubiese peligro de muerte, por lo menos antes de que tuvieran 17. Fred y Nym, sabían por boca de sus padres, que Hermione era una de las mejores brujas que había pasado por Hogwarts, así que ni en broma se atreverían a desobedecerla. Nym paseo alrededor de la casa.

-Es genial, y todo esto para nosotros dos- exclamo ella sonriendo. De pronto se sobresalto, Teddy Lupin había saltado de la rama de un árbol, cayendo justamente delante de ella. Teddy era un chico delgado, guapo, tan alto como Fred, ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro, que podía asumir diversos colores a voluntar.

Edward "Ted" Lupin era un metamorfomago, al igual que su madre Tonks. Pero era mucho mejor que ella, ya que lograba controlar la influencia de sus emociones en sus cambios de aspecto, pero solo lo hacia frente a sus amigos de la infancia, y en el colegio solo lo sabían los profesores. Tenía un carácter bastante peculiar, era bromista, inteligente, leal, llevaba una vida social envidiable, pero era muy reservado con su historia personal, nunca mencionaba a sus padres.

-Querrás decir para nosotros tres, Nym- dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa que le dedico a su "prima" como la llamaba. Ambos se sonrojaron, se alejaron un poco uno de otro y desviaron sus miradas. Ninguno de los dos lo quería aceptar, pero se atraían extrañamente desde hacia un tiempo, pero ambos eran demasiado chicos todavía para pensar en ello. Además Teddy en su cabeza no tenia muy claro el asunto Victoire Weasley.

-No es justo, tú no firmaste nada- dijo ella inconforme. Teddy no había firmado el contrato, por lo cual no tenía restricciones. Quizás le caía bien Teddy, pero él no había hecho ningún sacrificio para estar ahí- Tia Hermione no las dio a Fred y a mi.

-Ya lo se, pero igual les hago el favor vigilando, además desde cuando ustedes dos son tan independientes para las travesuras- dijo Teddy, envarando su cuerpo, era bastante alto y delgado – acaso olvidan que yo los acompañe cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, que les he prestado el mapa del Merodeador que me regalo mi padrino, que le hemos hecho bromas juntos a Filch. Además logramos que Peeves se fuera del colegio, pusimos a vomitar babosas a la antipática de Alice Bulstrode, le escondimos el sombrero seleccionador a Mc Gonagall el mismo día de la selección, le hicimos bigotes al retrato de Snape mientras dormía. Fred, donde esta tu espíritu de compañerismo Griffyndor.

-Si Teddy, y también le robamos el inhalador a Darth Vader. Mi espíritu de compañerismo esta reservado para los Griffyndor´s, no para serpientes lloronas como tu- le dijo Fred, burlándose del tono solemne que había utilizado Teddy para exponer las razones por las cuales, él también debería ir a la cabaña.

Había sido una sorpresa para todo el mundo, pero Teddy Lupin, había sido escogido para la casa de Slytherin. La única que se alegro fue su abuela, Andrómeda Black, ya que como toda Black (aunque ella no compartía las creencias de sangre de su familia y se había casado con un sangre sucia) había ido a Slytherin. Todos los Black, excepto Sirius.

Harry refunfuño un poco y Ginny lo calmo diciéndole que Teddy era el producto de la crianza de su abuela, por lo que tenia rasgos muy Slytherin, sobre todp la astucia y el desprecio por las reglas. Pero Teddy se tomo muy en serio eso de romper las reglas. Solo en el primer año, llegaban tantas lechuzas de Hogwarts, que Andrómeda tuvo que mandarle un vociferador a Teddy en plena cena, con el comedor atestado de estudiantes, con lo cual se tranquilizo un poco. Y al llegar Fred y Nym al colegio un año después, el nuevo trío dorado de Hogwarts quedo completado. Y nunca fue mas cierto aquello de que "Dios los cría y el destino los junta", habían roto mas reglas del colegio, que los Merodeadores, los antiguos gemelos "Weasley", Harry, Ron y Hermione, y todos los Slytherin de la historia del colegio, lo mejor de todo era que nadie nunca se daba cuenta.

Pero había un detalle, ellos a diferencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione, nunca habían tenido que enfrentarse al mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy estaba en su habitación, terminando de arreglar su aspecto, lucia impresionante con su delicado vestido de novia, de escote recto y la falda cayendo sutilmente dibujando el contorno de sus caderas. Sus brazos estaban desnudos, solo llevaba el pequeño y sencillo anillo de compromiso de Nott en su mano, su cabello estaba recogido dejando al descubierto su largo y blanco cuello, tenia un maquillaje bien tenue, haciendo énfasis en sus ojos azules. El bouquet reposaba sobre la cómoda, eran lirios, la flor favorita de su madre. De pronto sintió un escalofrió conocido en su espalda, no miro en el espejo, simplemente volteo y lo vio, a él, la persona que mas desazón le producía en el mundo. ¿Como había llegado hasta allí?, estaban en un hotel en el Londres muggle, para no atraer la atención de la comunidad mágica.

-Luces muy guapa- le dijo Bill Weasley, mirándola con esos ojos oscuros como solo lo podía hacer él. No había olvidado lo hermosa que era _"su perdición_" como siempre le decía. Sin embargo hablo con rabia contenida

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella altanera, con molestia. Pansy podía ser dulce como la miel pero también amarga como la bilis. Sobretodo cuando algo se le salía de control. Y William Weasley lograba que ella perdiera su control

-Acompañe a Ron y a Luna, para que no se perdieran en el Londres muggle- aclaro Bill, sin moverse de su sitio, estaba un poco alejado de ella- Te molesta.

-Si- aclaro Pansy, pero su respuesta sonó como un gemido, él la intimidaba tanto que no podía respirar, ¿Qué tenia Bill Weasley que producía ese efecto en ella?, quería correr, alejarse de él, huir, pero sus músculos estaban paralizados y no se podía mover.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Bill.

-Me asustas- dijo ella sin pensarlo, pero era la verdad, agrego además- Tu mismo me dijiste que no me acercara.

-Lo dije y es cierto- de pronto Bill retomo su expresión de amargura, ir allí era un error, un maldito error, otro más para su lista, el más grande de todos. Un impulso lo llevo a adelantarse hasta ella, Pansy retrocedió y quedo atrapada entre el espejo y él. Empezó a temblar descontroladamente cuando Bill le dijo con la mas absoluta calma- Quería simplemente verte.

-Bien, ya me viste, vete- dijo Pansy, con voz vacilante. Bill se acerco mucho a ella, pero no la toco, Pansy de nuevo empezó a temblar, bajo los ojos instintivamente, pero se detuvo, no tenia porque sentirse así, diablos, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, de nuevo levanto su mirada y clavo sus ojos azules en Bill.

-No quiero que me temas, no pienso dañarte- la respiración de Bill le daba completamente al rostro a Pansy, él era un poco mas alto que ella, pero no mucho. Era delgado, fibroso, tatuajes en los brazos y en sus manos, el cabello rojo oscuro cayéndole hasta los hombros, vestía con jeans, botas de piel de dragón, una camiseta y encima de todo una túnica gris oscuro. Conservaba las cicatrices en la cara, pero el tiempo las había disimulado bastante. Sus facciones eran muy hermosas, nariz aguileña, labios generosos, mentón cuadrado, pómulos altos, y unos ojos castaños oscuros feroces, la expresión de su miraba recordaba mas que sus cicatrices, su fatídico encuentro con Fenrir Grayback.

Bill le llevaba sus años a Pansy, pero una de las cosas que las mordida del hombrelobo le había cambiado, era el hecho que no envejecía al mismo ritmo que los demás, así que lucia bastante joven para su edad, Charlie, su hermano, que era dos años menor que él, ya tenia canas en su cabello y algunas arrugas en su rostro. Nunca entendió porque Lupin se veía tan viejo y miserable, seguramente era el dolor de dejarse llevar por su instinto asesino siendo un hombre tan sensible y amable, pero Bill Weasley tenia un carácter bastante complicado, era muy temperamental, aunque lo ocultaba bien y esa era la gran diferencia.

-Se que no me harías daño- dijo Pansy y esa afirmación salio de alguna parte de su cerebro como una absoluta certeza - No se porque, pero lo se.

Bill se acerco más y coloco su rostro al lado del de Pansy, sin tocarla. Se dedico a aspirar el aroma de ella, acerco su nariz al cuello, detrás de su oreja, Pansy cerro los ojos, ¡Él la estaba olfateando!, se sujeto contra las asas del gran espejo, si él seguía haciendo eso, ella se desmayaría allí mismo, era demasiado perturbador.

Bill cambio de posición y llevo su cara al rostro de Pansy, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella. Pansy lo sentía cerca pero no sabia que tanto, el aliento de él daba a su cara, de pronto sintió la respiración de Bill bajar por su cuello y por el inicio de sus senos, que estaban expuestos por el escote del vestido, las piernas de Pansy empezaron a temblar, ya no podía sostenerse y se desplomo.

Bill la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él. En ese momento, una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, ella dejo de temblar y se hundió hasta lo más profundo de esa sensación y él también. Pansy estaba demasiado desconcertada ¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?, no pudo contener un gemido, Bill estaba impresionado por la reacción de ella, sintió escalofríos al escucharla gemir, ¿que era lo que le pasaba a ella?, porque si era lo mismo que él sentía, Dios se apiadara de ellos, iba a pecar con ella, de todas las formas imaginables y posibles.

-Me voy a casar. Amo a Theodore- dijo ella jadeando, todavía sin saber porque le estaba diciendo aquello, o era que se estaba convenciendo a si misma de su realidad, igual sonó como una advertencia, en el fondo ella había descifrado la mirada de Bill, era una mirada de deseo. Bill se contuvo, esa era su pared, ella se iba a casar con otro por amor, él tenía una familia, Fleur y las chicas, a las que quería entrañablemente. Valía realmente la pena destrozar tantas vidas, por una pasión inexplicable, que brotaba desde lo mas profundo de su instinto.

-Lo se y estarás bien con él- dijo Bill tranquilamente, aterrizando de nuevo en la cruel realidad de las circunstancias, pero así y todo, la apretó mas contra él y puso sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de ella, una nueva descarga de electricidad la invadió entumeciendo su cuerpo, sus brazos colgaban lánguidos a los lados, inmóviles. Él subió una mano y le toco la mejilla y el cuello. El contacto de la caliente mano de Bill sobre su cuerpo, provoco que Pansy cerrara los ojos nuevamente, cuando este ceso ella los abrió, para de nuevo encontrarse los hambrientos ojos de Bill. Se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto Pansy con duda, pero con voz firme.

-Si y mucho- gruño Bill acercando sus labios a los de ella, Pansy reacciono a tiempo y le dio un empujón, ella respiraba agitadamente y él también.

-No entiendo- dijo después de un largo rato mirándose- tu estas casado, no nos conocemos de nada, ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-No lo se- dijo lánguidamente Bill, pero era una mentira, claro que lo sabia, quería marcar ese cuerpo como suyo, poseerla hasta la inconciencia. Bill respiro profundo y continuo- Pansy, debo explicarte algo, quédate tranquila, no me acercare a ti, lo prometo.

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate, me esperan- dijo ella. Camino unos pasos alejándose de él, tomo su varita con las manos visiblemente temblorosas. Ante todo Pansy era una Slytherin, y los Slytherin no cedían terreno, no más del que ella había cedido esa noche.

-Fenrir Grayback me hizo esto- dijo Bill señalando las cicatrices de su cara- hace mas de 13 años. No estaba convertido en hombre lobo, así que no puedo transformarme, sin embargo tengo algún tipo de comportamiento lobuno. A los hombres lobos les ocurre algo llamado imprimación, ya casi no ocurre en los lobos actuales, bueno realmente el único que queda es el mismísimo Grayback. Es cuando encuentran a su pareja, por así decirlo, a su alma gemela. Cuando te vi la primera vez, corriendo en el hielo, en peligro, todas las demás mujeres desaparecieron para mí y solo quedaste tú. De hecho no se lo que es, pero es muy fuerte y de allí mi actitud, perdóname.

-¿Tu me quieres?- pregunto ella escéptica, un poco desubicada por lo que le había dicho Bill.

-No lo se, supongo que es una especie de atracción, pero no puedo explicártelo en detalles, hasta yo mismo tengo problemas para entenderlo- esta vez Bill hablaba suavemente en un susurro. Se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero quería aclarar las cosas con ella de una buena vez y por todas. Las palabras de Greyback lo habían dejado muy alterado

-¿Eres un hombre lobo?- pregunto Pansy un poco aterrada, procesando la información, en su mente resonaba la palabra "Hombrelobo" – eres peligroso.

-No soy un hombre lobo, no se si algún día lo seré y ¡SI!, soy peligroso, sobre todo para ti, pero no de la manera que estas pensando- dijo él tratando de hablar razonablemente y no asustarla mas de lo que debía estar – Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, fue una descortesía de mi parte tocarte.

-De hecho lo fue, Williann, pero ahora que te explicaste, estoy mas tranquila- Pansy suspiro, esa conversación era muy extraña, pero ya ella averiguaría mas adelante de que se trataba la imprimación. Lo que mas le preocupaba en esos momentos no era la reacción de él hacia ella, sino la suya hacia él - Si te controlas mejor, incluso podríamos ser amigos, conocidos, para mi es muy halagador que sientas que soy tu alma gemela.

-Gracias, lo haré, controlarme, no volveré a tocarte jamás- para Bill fue una sorpresa las palabras de Pansy, pensó que ella lo despreciaría por ser lo que era, pero no, mas bien, ella le estaba ofreciendo su amistad. Definitivamente esa chica era una persona muy amable y comprensiva, de alguna forma Pansy le estaba cayendo bien, la rabia que sentía hacia ella, hacia tiempo que había desaparecido, ahora hasta se sentía cómodo hablando de su problema con ella.

- Haz algo por mi y no tomes riesgos innecesarios, lo que hiciste en Suiza fue una estupidez- Pansy lo miro con sorpresa, ¿él la había seguido…………. a Suiza?, Bill se sintió obligado a agregar- digamos que soy muy sobre protector con la gente que me interesa.

Bill la había seguido, tenía un año haciéndolo, sabía todos los detalles de la vida diaria de Pansy Parkinson, pero habían cosas de ella que le parecían bastante intrigantes, como su poder, por ejemplo.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, impaciente, se había tardado mucho y no quería que la encontrasen sola en su habitación con él, no quería dar explicaciones, si es que existía alguna explicación convincente para toda la situación. Volvió a mirarlo - Yo quiero a Nott, quiero que eso este bien claro, pertenezco solamente a Theo.

-Lo has dejado bien claro. Ah y por cierto, Felicidades- dijo Bill sin ocultar su molestia y sus celos, abrió la puerta y se fue caminando lentamente, por el pasillo.

Pansy al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se le aflojaron todos los músculos y cayó de rodillas, se percato que tenía un aroma diferente sobre ella, almizclero, animal, el olor de él, respiro y cerro los ojos, entregándose a la multitud de sensaciones que ese aroma le producían. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La recepción posterior a la boda fue una fiesta bien discreta, había muy pocos invitados. Pansy lucia radiante, feliz, estuvo todo el tiempo aferrando la mano de Nott, quien sonreía a todos, recordando la impresión que tuvo cuando la vio caminando hacia él, llevada del brazo por Draco. La madrina había sido Ginny, quien estaba hermosa con un vestido azul celeste, con los hombros descubiertos. El padrino fue Ron (Harry no quería ser padrino otra vez, era el padrino de Teddy y de Elie y le bastaba por los momentos).

Pansy estuvo muy nerviosa toda la ceremonia, incluso se tardo bastante para decir "Acepto", pero Nott no se dio cuenta. Sin embargo alguien con la perspicacia suficiente para que no se le escapara el detalle, se preguntaba, porque demonios, al ir a buscarla en la habitación del hotel, había visto a Bill Weasley saliendo de la habitación de ella, irradiando rabia por los cuatro costados. Y porque había conseguido a Pansy de rodillas en el piso, casi a punto de llorar.

Sin embargo, durante la fiesta, Hermione se olvido del asunto que tanto la intrigaba y se dedico a disfrutar la velada, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, quien tomaba un trago despreocupado. Ella llevaba un vestido color crema, muy sencillo, que dejaba al descubierto, sus bien torneadas piernas, Draco vestía de negro, como siempre. Esta vez había puesto cuidado en peinarse, usualmente dejaba que los mechones de cabello le taparan el rostro, era su nuevo estilo desaliñado sexy. Ninguno de los dos bailaba, nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían, ellos eran bastante reservados ahora con sus demostraciones de cariño en público, si bailaban, uno pegado del otro, terminarían haciéndolo sobre la pista de baile, se atraían demasiado, como dos imanes con sus polos opuestos. Así que se sentaron en una mesa, charlando apaciblemente, a Draco le encantaba conversar con Hermione, era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido en su vida, y era suya, toda suya.

Quienes si bailaban, demostrando las habilidades adquiridas en 12 años de matrimonio, eran Ron y Luna, quien lucia impactante, con su cabello rubio recogido y un vestido rojo fuego, que combinaba con el cabello de su marido. Si bien tuvieron que superar muchas dudas y dificultades, eran un dúo dinámico, Ron la amaba entrañablemente y ella cada día estaba más loca por él. Era un matrimonio bien estrafalario, cariñosos pero no podían dejar de bromear uno del otro. Cuando termino el Vals, se acercaron a la mesa de Draco y Hermione. Ron se desarreglo el nudo de su corbata, por conveniencia habían decidió ir vestidos de muggles, se sentó frente a Draco, quien saco un cigarrillo, Ron se lo encendió con un dedo, intento fumarse uno pero nuevamente se atraganto, definitivamente fumar no era lo suyo.

-¿Recibieron el mensaje de McGonagall?- pregunto Ron a Draco.

-Quiere reunirse con todos, en mi casa- dijo Draco, quien estaba esperando que Harry fijara la fecha de la reunión. Las cosas últimamente en el mundo mágico eran de una calma absoluta, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Cómo vas con la traducción?- le pregunto Ron esta vez a Hermione, ella le dedico una sonrisa y Draco hizo como si no hubiese visto nada, pero aun lo mataban los celos hacia Ron. Sus delgados labios se convirtieron en una línea recta.

-Ya casi termino, pero esperare para contárselos a todos- dijo Hermione, tomándole la mano a Draco fuertemente debajo de la mesa, para que dejara de hacer pucheros- El profesor Dumblendore me esta ayudando a descifrarlo, es todo un rompecabezas, no entiendo nada de nada. Del proyecto Somaya no dice una palabra.

-Hola- dijeron Harry y Ginny saludando, Luna que iba detrás de ellos hizo el intento de sentarse en una silla al lado de Ron, pero él la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Cómo están Fred y Nym?- pregunto Hermione, contenta de que el matrimonio de Ron y Luna en apariencia al menos lucia fenomenal.

-Ya sabes Herms, son demasiados hiperactivos y ya están en esa edad- dijo Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus bebes eran ya unos chicos adolescentes y ella todavía era una mujer joven, era la mejor amiga de sus hijos, Ron era un poco mas estricto con ellos.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ron ceñudo.

-Que son todos unos adolescentes, pronto vendrá Fred con una novia y lo mismo Nym- dijo Luna con tono despreocupado.

-Lo mato- dijo Ron. Ginny , Luna y Hermione lo miraron con reproche- Nym es mi bebe, no dejare que ningún idiota le ponga un dedo encima.

-León juzga por su condición- fue lo único que dijo Draco, Hermione lo piso el tacón de sus zapatos fuertemente, él dio un gemido de dolor, la miro y le dijo- Es cierto.

-¿Ya veras cuando Elie crezca y te suelte que tiene un novio?- Ron definitivamente había hecho caso omiso al comentario de Draco, ardía en furia imaginando a Nym con un novio.

-Creo que Hermione y yo estamos bastante claros en ese tema- Draco de pronto miro duramente a Hermione, ella le sostuvo la mirada, una de las cosas que les había dicho Dumblendore era que las videntes permanecían vírgenes, para no perder su poder. Era un motivo de discusión constante entre ellos. Draco quería que su hija fuese libre de escoger su destino, pero Hermione insistía que la profecía debía cumplirse y Elie era nombrada en ella como vidente. No sabían cuanto tiempo se tardaría la guerra en iniciarse, podían ser muchos años.

-Como esta Teddy- pregunto Hermione para escapar del tema anterior, nadie sabía que Elie era una vidente, por su seguridad, lo develarían en el momento justo. Sintió la mano de Draco, deslizarse de la suya, él estaba molesto y ella lo sabía

-Andrómeda me dijo que ya no causa tantos problemas en Hogwarts- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa- al parecer se había tomado muy en serio, ser un Slytherin.

-¿Es tu primo? No Draco- dijo Hermione de pronto recordando el hecho de que Tonks y Draco habían sido primos hermanos.

-Si, lo trato muy poco, quizás deberíamos invitarlo a la casa, Herms- dijo Draco. Tratando de agradar a Hermione, le tomo nuevamente la mano debajo de la mesa. Ese chico, al igual que él, era lo único que quedaba de la familia Black, así que debía apoyarlo

-Pueden ir también Fred y Nym, están locos por ver a Elie- pregunto Luna- además son muy amigos de Teddy.

-Por supuesto Luna, arreglen todo para el próximo fin de semana, te prometo que los mantendré ocupados- dijo Hermione, los gemelos de Ron, eran demasiado traviesos y ella los adoraba.

-Malfoy entonces esta decidido, ese día nos reuniremos todos, llevare a Teddy- dijo finalmente Harry que había permanecido pensativo durante toda la conversación de sus amigos.

Entonces escucho a Nott gritando.

-La Sra. Nott quiere partir el pastel, tenemos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones maritales- todo el mundo rió a carcajadas. Nott le dio un beso apasionado a Pansy quien le correspondió enredando sus brazos en el cuello, al cesar el beso, las miradas de Hermione y ella se encontraron, Pansy desvió la suya, con expresión apenada. Hermione la siguió mirando, algo estaba muy raro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Ante todo debo admitir públicamente que un comentario de Caolinet, genero la parte del inhalador de Darth Varder (no pude contenerme y lo escribí), Gracias por los RR, DEJEN REVIEWS; dependo totalmente de ellos para inspirarme…..Saludos, no olviden meterse en la pagina del PPC, Peter Pan Complex, iniciativa de Arrayan, Mad Aristocrat, Karix7 y Embercita, asi mismo lean La Sociedad Secreta de Karix7 (estupendo Fic) y el nuevo fic de Embercita "Dulce Traicion" (cuyo prologo esta en la pagina del PPC) bueno, Carpe Diem y ¡PPC para todos!._


	3. Las Crónicas de Mirhydhim

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

_**Gracias a todos por los rr y por las alertas, bueno de verdad gracias, gracias, les contestare en el próximo capitulo. Por cierto este capitulo es crucial para la trama de todo el fic, lean con atención, utilicen su capacidad de deducción y quizás puedan dilucidar lo que pasara a continuación, algunas cosas son bastante evidentes pero otras no. Por supuesto paciencia, este fue un capitulo complicadísimo de escribir, tiene demasiada información, pero es necesario, para no escribir 2 capítulos mas hablando de lo mismo. Atención con los malos de turno y sus habilidades especiales.**_

_**En cuanto a Elie y Hermione: esta es una relación madre e hija bastante especial, se aman, pero ambas tienen responsabilidades, Elie no es un bebe normal, de ahí que sea un poco malhumorada. Pero quiere a su mami, porque es su mama Hermione, la que la cuida , alimenta, la conciente, la arruya.. Porque la ama decidió volver, mas allá de cualquier profecía. Y Hermione adora a su pequeña, creo que todo lo que escribí de cuando Hermione se embarazo adolescente en el Fic Polaris, aclara todo eso. Y Draco las quiere a ambas tanto……que no respira si ellas no están ahí.**_

Capitulo 3 Las Crónicas de Mirhydhim

Franz Metzger miraba atentamente los documentos que reposaban sobre su escritorio, varias carpetas marrones agrupadas, con fotografías, algunas muy antiguas y otras recientes. También había varios pergaminos desperdigados. Franz resoplo con desagrado, odiaba ver su escritorio en tal desorden. Pero no había manera, la información que había logrado recabar en un año era demasiada, para que pudiera catalogarse tan fácilmente.

Franz tenía 35 años y era un hombre muy callado y reservado. Su vida, a excepción de los últimos 5 años había sido tranquila y llena de lujos. Fue a la Academia de Dumstrang, porque era un mago. Y como tenia un titulo nobiliario muggle, heredado de su difunto padre, tuvo que ir a la Academia Militar Alemana. Entro al ejército alemán, en donde obtuvo el grado de Capitán. Actualmente retirado a raíz de un desafortunado "accidente", ahora disfrutaba de unas largas "vacaciones" trabajando para el Proyecto Somaya.

Franz era alto, cabello rubio dorado y con un peinado bastante conservador. De ojos azules, nariz aguileña, y contextura delgada, su porte al andar era casi militar. No era muy guapo, más bien podría definirse como un tipo con rostro agradable que siempre tenía una expresión seria en su cara. Era sumamente rígido en lo referente a sus convicciones. La más fuerte de ellas, su sentido del Honor, sin embargo, esto a su vez no dejaba de tener un toque retorcido. Es decir, Franz Metzger tenía un concepto muy personal de la honorabilidad.

Él podía pasar por un hombre común y corriente, un poco raro, pero común al fin y al cabo, excepto por una cosa.

A Franz le habían quitado algo muy importante hacia 30 años. Algo que lo alejo para siempre del resto de los seres humanos, que marco su destino y contra lo que él no pudo hacer nada absolutamente.

Entre otras cosas, le habían quitado la capacidad de sentir emociones. Podía reproducirlas debido a la cualidad de "simpático", que tanto él como Scythale tenían, engañando a las personas. Pero no sentía absolutamente nada, más allá que desagrado o agrado. El resto del abanico de emociones de los seres humanos, estaba vedado para él. Pero a la vez, era extremadamente inteligente, prácticamente una computadora humana, fría y eficaz. Cuando los Oscuros, terminaron con él, solo dejaron una cáscara vacía. Pero Franz cumplía muy bien su trabajo de estratega, ahora se dedicaba exclusivamente a planear una guerra. Y para eso tenia ese montón de documentos en su despacho.

Una foto llamo su atención, un joven rubio de unos 28 años. Llevaba en brazos a una bebe pelirroja y le daba la mano a una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado. Ambos lucían sonrientes y felices. La foto había sido tomada hacia 8 meses en el callejón Diagon. Busco los nombres: Draco e Ingrid Malfoy, Elaine Narcissa Malfoy ,hija.

Rebusco entre los papeles otra fotografía, esta vez del anuario de Hogwarts, vio el año, 1996. Era una fotografía de grupo, del sexto curso, los chicos estaban alineados por casa. Recorrió todos los rostros. Vio a versiones mas jóvenes de Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Theodore Marcus Nott, Alexandra Marie Parkinson, Draco Lucius Malfoy . Aquellos que él sabia que eran los 5 elementos. Pero una cara llamo su atención, una chica de tez bronceada y cabello castaño rizado: Hermione Jane Granger.

Ella era la joven vampiro que había sido destruida en el Polo Norte. La causante de su derrota.

De pronto su cerebro empezó a funcionar con rapidez, llegando a una absurda pero sorprendente conclusión. Busco la otra foto y comparo, "El parecido es increíble, pero pudiese ser casualidad. Ingrid Malfoy es muy blanca, tan pálida como un cadáver, en cambio esta chica, Hermione Granger, es más morena. Sin embargo tienen la misma mirada".

Franz decidió investigar más sobre Ingrid Malfoy. Rebusco en otros papeles y lo encontró: Apellido de soltera: Svenson, Fecha de nacimiento: 21 de Julio 1982, Lugar de nacimiento: Copenhaghe, Suecia, Estatus de sangre: mestiza. Educación: Beauxbatton, Francia, egresada 1998. "Que curioso, justamente Beauxbatton".

Metzger conocía a alguien que podría averiguar en los archivos del colegio. Alguien muy cercano a él. Su propia madre, Gerda Metzger, que había egresado de ese colegio.

Franz entonces sintió el sonido característico de la chimenea cuando alguien iba a llegar utilizando la Red Flu. Instintivamente se levanto, el único que tenia acceso a su chimenea, era su jefe.

Lord Scythale apareció sin mucho revuelo. Franz le hizo el saludo de costumbre y lo invito a sentarse en un cómodo sofá, sin embargo él permaneció de pie, en señal de respeto y sumisión hacia su maestro.

-Conde Metzger, he decidido revisar tu lista de los aspirantes a Deathcrows. Creo que es hora de desatar los acontecimientos. Puedes comenzar- dijo Lord Scythale suavemente, con tono amable como era su costumbre, esta vez vestía de negro. Sus ojos eran oscuros e impenetrables. Nadie se imaginaria nunca que ese apacible anciano alguna vez había sido una maquina asesina despiadada, y esa era la idea precisamente.

Franz busco un largo pergamino y empezó a leer con voz carente de toda emoción:

-Deathcrows, Oficiales: Roy Hebber, muerto 1945, Marius Strouffeld, muerto 1940, Erich von Maisten, vivo, Axel Wilhen, vivo, Emil Halder, muerto 1942, Friedreich von Paulus, muerto 1945 y Karl Kaethe, muerto 1943.

-Ya envié mensajes a Wilhen y a Von Maisten, están más que dispuestos y en perfecta forma- dijo Lord Scythale, después de un corto rato pensando, agrego- La tropa.

-La tropa Deathcrow, también muerta o desaparecida, la mayoría enjuiciada en Nuremberg, excelencia- contesto Metzger mecánicamente.

Malcom Scythale le indico que continuara, y Franz siguió leyendo nombres, al final solo 2 vivos.

-Ahora pasemos a tu selección de Mortifagos- dijo Scythale.

-¿Esta seguro excelencia? Ellos tienden de manera inaceptable a desobedecer órdenes- dijo Franz, quien era un maniático de las reglas. Era disciplinado y ordenado, por eso no le gustaban los Deathcrows, que eran la más viva expresión del caos. Y los patéticos Mortifagos, eran un montón de facinerosos sin rumbo.

-No te preocupes Franz, eso lo arreglare a su debido tiempo, ahora por favor continua- dijo esta vez Lord Scythale sin ocultar hastió. Siempre era lo mismo. Sin duda tendría que utilizar más persuasión con Franz, tanto recelo con los Deathcrows y los Mortifagos era inaceptable. No confiaba en nadie, Franz solo confiaba en si mismo.

Pero ni Franz ni él, Lord Scythale podían hacer todo el trabajo, por lo menos no todavía. Quizás habría que mandarlo personalmente a buscar a los "reclutas", para que pudiera disfrutar de la "caza", como él llamaba al hecho, de perseguir y capturar seguidores potenciales.

-Evan Rossier, desaparecido 1980 , Michael Avery Sr. 1978, desaparecido , Altraste Mulciber, preso en Azkaban, vivo, Rodolphus Lestrange- Franz Metzger hizo un alto, pero Scythale afirmo con la cabeza - es obvio para nosotros que esta muerto.

- Vincent Crabbe padre, vivo, Vincent Crabbe hijo, muerto 1997, Gregory Goyle padre e hijo: vivos, libres, Walden Mc Nair, vivo, preso en Azkaban, Rabastan Lestrange, vivo, preso en Azkaban, Amicus Carrow, vivo, preso en Azkaban, Fenrir Grayback, vivo, preso en Azkaban, Augustus Rockwood vivo, libre, Michael Avery Jr, muerto 1996, Bellatrix Lestrange, muerta 1997, Alecto Carrow, viva, en San Mungo, John Yaxley, muerto 2007, Lucius Malfoy, desaparecido , posiblemente 2002-2003, Antonin Dolohov, vivo, preso en Azkaban, Theodore Nott Sr, muerto 1997 . El resto de los que estaban con nosotros en el norte, presos en Azkaban. Eran 27, los otros desaparecidos en batalla.

-Ahora los muggles- dijo Malcom Scythale, entonces sus ojos negros brillaron malévolos.

-No tengo nada que informar respecto a eso- dijo Franz secamente- estoy esperando sus instrucciones.

- Quiero que me consigas entre las cárceles de alta seguridad, en Inglaterra, Alemania y Francia, a los peores que puedas. Asesinos en serie, jóvenes, fuertes, capaces de seguir órdenes. De resto no me interesa su estado mental, los magos serán los oficiales y los muggles la tropa como siempre. Yo me encargare del Parlamento Alemán, les echare encima la maldición Imperirus- dijo Lord Scythale levantándose del sofá. Con un movimiento de varita, un rayo color magenta (que más bien parecía una especie de humo) choco con la puerta de la estancia. Era una especie de llamado. La puerta se abrió, entrando sus dos escoltas, ambos vestidos de blanco, con sendos estandartes en sus manos, el símbolo que portaban…………. un circulo, una vara y un triangulo.

-Y que pasa con el otro, tengo localizado los restos- dijo Franz Metzger, deteniendo a su jefe, que al parecer se iba a Alemania, escoltado por sus dos perros guardianes.

-No necesito los restos, Franz, para eso estas tu aquí, tu sangre seria suficiente- dijo Malcom Scythale calmadamente, _"Franz, que es lo que quieres"_ pensó. A Metzger le temblaba el labio inferior y se llevaba una mano a un bolsillo. Su voz sonó sutilmente expectante, dato que no se le paso por alto a Scythale.

-¿Los 5 elementos?- pregunto Franz Metzger. Le estaba costando bastante dominar la conversación y para colmo Scythale estaba usando el "simpático" con él. Pero se dejo sumergir en esa sensación de comodidad, no podía hacer mas nada por el momento.

-Los dejaremos que disfruten su momento de paz, después caerán como moscas en nuestra telaraña- dijo Lord Scythale – de ellos, solo me interesa uno. Por ciertos objetos de los que, según mis fuentes, es poseedor.

-El plan de Voldemort era una locura y nosotros fuimos demasiado imprudentes en esa ocasión. No nos ajustamos a la profecía, he allí nuestro error- dijo Franz, llevando finalmente a Scythale al tema que le interesaba _"poco a poco, va cayendo_" penso al notar que Scythale habia parado subitamente de caminar hacia la salida.

-Mi querido Franz, eso fue otra forma de ajustarse a la profecía, recuerda, los 5 elementos en uno- dijo Scythale con tono afable, _"porque demonios Franz da tantos rodeos"_ pensó, luego agrego en voz alta- Pero tienes razón, nos equivocamos.

- Hablando de ello, Excelencia. Encontré algo muy particular, Ingrid Malfoy se parece mucho a la vampiro, a Hermione Granger. Me pregunto si seria posible……….una resurrección- dijo Metzger, mirando atentamente a su jefe.. Él esperaba que Lord Scythale fijase su atención en ese asunto.

"_Ah, es eso lo que quieres decirme_", pensó divertido Lord Scythale. Cuando utilizaba el "simpático" con Franz, él se volvía completamente transparente, predecible. Metzger aun no aprendía a bloquearlo. _"Malo para todo, Franz debe practicar mas"._

-Muy poco probable, son Los Oscuros los que devuelven a los muertos a la vida. Si así hubiese sido, yo seria el primero en enterarme. Aunque……….- Malcom Scythale, abrió los ojos como platos, claro "Los Guardianes".

El regreso de los muertos era potestad y derecho de las tinieblas. Pero de vez en cuando, los Guardianes ( Zolan y Elya , también conocidos como Zacharias y Elaine) se aburrían y traía a alguien de vuelta, pero generalmente eran muggles y no magos.

Traer un mago de vuelta, aunque fuese del lado de la luz, siempre representaba un riesgo. Sobre todo si del Lado Oscuro habían tenido la misma idea. Cuando Voldemort había sido destruido, a Lord Scythale le habían quitado su tercero. Scythale estaba esperando escoger un reemplazo, pero al parecer iba a ser el otro bando el que le proporcionara la salida. Y si la profecía estaba en lo cierto, no se negaría y si lo hacia, peor para ella. Y todavía estaba el asunto del cuarto, que era lo que mas urgía en ese momento, el próximo Mago Tenebroso. Tenían que ser cuatro, los magos resucitados.

-Todo es posible, Franz, investiga mas sobre el tema y si es posible, tráemela……….. Enviaremos a Wilhen a cazarla- dijo Scythale con marcado interés.

-Prefiero ir yo- dijo Franz, la quería viva, ella era la indicada para su plan – Wilhen la mataría antes de que pudiese gritar.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lord Scythale- pero no esperes demasiado. Ella, si es verdad lo que sospechas, es la que falta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La gran casa de ladrillos rojos, estaba ubicada, a unos cientos de metros del borde de los Acantilados de Dover. Como toda vivienda mágica, estaba oculta a los ojos de los muggles. Además la casa estaba bien protegida, Draco Malfoy había utilizado todo su poder para crear un sortilegio especial. Nadie podía entrar allí, si no era de la familia o sin ser invitado.

Ron y Luna llegaron temprano, los gemelos empezaron a juguetear con Sasha y Tatiana (las dos huskies siberianas sobrevivientes de la aventura en el polo Norte) en el jardín. Hermione le dio un gran abrazo a Luna con Elie en brazos, que estaba bastante inquieta.

Se sentaron en una mesa a conversar. Hermione tuvo que dejar a Elie en el césped y la bebe se dedico a gatear. Hermione mantenía un ojo en Luna y otro en su hija. Elie era demasiado curiosa y si no tenia cuidado, terminaría comiéndose el césped. Pero esta vez Elie se porto como toda una damita, y se dedico a contemplar a Fred y Nym jugando con los perros. La niña aplaudía de puro gozo, gorgojeaba contenta y Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba. Ella adoraba a su pequeña diablillo.

Ron y Draco decidieron matar el tiempo, jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala de la casa, (la cual tenia un mobiliario bastante sencillo, a gusto de sus dueños). El ajedrez cumplía la doble misión de distraerlos y evitar conversaciones molestas. Su trato era amable, cordial, pero los dos hombres no habían logrado superar sus diferencias en cuanto a un asunto en particular, Hermione.

Ron nunca mas toco el tema, pero Draco estaba seguro de que no la había olvidado completamente. No le comentaba nada a Hermione, pero sentía esa molestia clavada en el corazón como una espina. Sin embargo él se había sentido muy mal el 29 de Febrero de ese año, y Ron Weasley fue la única persona que se atrevió a escucharlo. Después de eso, la relación había fluido un poco mas, superando algunas de sus diferencias. Acordaron reunirse ese día cada año, para expiar culpas, juntos. Ellos habían participado en la "muerte" de Hermione, y eso los había marcado profundamente. Nunca podrían olvidar, jamás.

Harry y Ginny llegaron con Teddy. Draco lo saludo revolviéndole el cabello, el chico se sintió bastante incomodo, pero ambos trataron de ser amables uno con otro. Draco y Teddy eran auténticos Black´s, muy reservados a la hora de expresar sentimientos, pero sin duda los tenían. Una vorágine de emociones, dando vueltas en su interior, que sabían ocultar muy bien. Draco solo había dejado un lado su reserva, cuando buscaron el Horrocrux, y perdió a Hermione. En ese momento la magnitud de las circunstancias, lo había arropado de tal forma, que había desnudado su corazón frente a todos.

Al volver Hermione y arreglarse de alguna forma todo, de nuevo asumió algunas cosas de su antiguo carácter, sobre todo su hermetismo. Solo Hermione sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de Draco Malfoy, en gran parte porque ella era el motivo y causa de gran parte de sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Al llegar Pansy y Nott. Draco decidió que era la hora de iniciar la reunión. Luna y Ginny se dedicaron a vigilar a los chicos y cuidar a Elie.

Cuando llegaron a su despacho, Draco invito a todos a sentarse. Una llama verde apareció en la chimenea. Minerva Mc Gonagall había llegado.

Todos se levantaron automáticamente a saludar a la Directora de Hogwarts. Ella inclino la cabeza al ver a Pansy y Nott y les dijo:

-Felicitaciones, lamente mucho no acudir a la boda, pero asuntos urgentes me entretuvieron en Hogwarts- dijo Mc Gonagall su voz estricta. Lucia como siempre, con su moño gris y su vestiduras oscuras, una dama venerable.

-Profesora McGonagall, es un placer para mi y Hermione, tenerla en nuestra casa - dijo Draco con formalidad y le hizo una reverencia a McGonagall, Minerva lo miro severa y fue a sentarse en una poltrona frente a todos.

-Gracias Malfoy, pero no seas tan estirado, aquí todos somos colegas- miro alrededor, estaban todos, Harry, Draco, Ron, Theodore y Pansy. Observo un rato a Hermione, quien sostenía un gran libro, eso era justamente la razón por la cual estaban reunidos.

-Srta Granger- dijo McGonagall, al sentir la mirada de reproche de Draco, se corrigió- Hermione, puedes comenzar- Draco bufo exasperado, para él Hermione era la Sra. Malfoy. No estaba legalmente casado con ella, pero igual era su compañera, y merecía llevar su apellido.

Mc Gonagall no iba a ceder en ese punto, ellos no eran un matrimonio, solo eran una pareja conviviendo juntos con una hija. Ante el mundo era Ingrid Malfoy pero la profesora McGonagall nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese arreglo de Dumblendore, así que Malfoy tendría que guardarse el orgullo o casarse con ella. Ella era de la vieja guardia y no podía entender porque esos chicos habían desistido tontamente de la magia antigua que proporciona un matrimonio mágico, una protección que ellos no tenían.

-Finalmente tengo la traducción de la profecía- dijo Hermione, Draco la miro curioso, no la había escuchado completa y Hermione había dicho que no tenia idea de lo que significaba. Los demás miraron atentos. Hermione suspiro y continúo.

-Dice así:

**Crónicas de Mir****hydhin**

_Cuando __los cuervos negros se alcen de nuevo_

_la gran guerra iniciara._

_En la batalla entre el bien y el mal_

_solo un bando prevalecerá para siempre._

_Los cuatro le abrirán la puerta a las tinieblas._

_Dentro del vientre de su madre, regresara de la muerte_

_la vidente roja que señalara el camino._

_El maestro de nuevo será aprendiz._

_La oscuridad y la luz se unirán más allá de toda duda._

_La triada encontrara al destino cuando los cinco elementos en uno_

_d__esafíen la autoridad._

_La victoria vendrá de la mano del intrépido._

Todos se mantuvieron callados, analizando las palabras que habían escuchado. Harry entonces tomo la palabra

-¿Cuándo se formulo la profecía?

-Hace mas o menos mil años- dijo Hermione.

-La época de los fundadores- dijo Harry pensativo -ya sabemos que significa, pudiesen estar relacionados.

-No hay evidencia de que los fundadores de Hogwarts conocieran la existencia de esa profecía, la formularon los druidas- contesto Minerva McGonaggall.

-¿Que son los Cuervos Negros?- pregunto Nott.

-Dumblendore dijo que son los Deathcrows- contesto Hermione con un poco de azoramiento - al parecer son una especie de barda armada. Actuaron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial apoyando a los nazis.

-¿Nazis?- preguntaron Draco, Theo, Ron y Pansy. Nunca, que recordasen, habían escuchado esa expresión anteriormente. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había tomado Estudios Muggles en el colegio.

-Los Nazis dominaron Alemania en los años 40, son los responsables directos del extermino de mas de 20 millones de personas, entre judíos, gitanos, rusos y otras nacionalidades que ellos consideraban inferiores- explico Harry - Todo por creerse la raza superior. ¿Les suena conocido?

-Mortifagos - dijo Draco sin aliento, no tenia idea que algo así pudiese haber ocurrido en el mundo muggle, que para él era mas civilizado que el mágico.

-No Malfoy no es lo mismo. Los mortifagos son unos niños de pecho, tiernos y cariñosos, comparados con los Deathcrows- dijo entonces McGonagall, quien estaba estudiando en Hogwarts en esa época y si había llevado Estudios Muggles - Había magos entre ellos. Eran una horda maligna, no tenían ningún objetivo, excepto matar. No eran amables, usaban hechizos de magia oscura y armas muggles también. Si algo así aparece de nuevo, tendremos muchos problemas. Nosotros y los muggles también.

-¿Quién es la vidente roja?- pregunto Theodore Nott.

-La vidente roja es mi hija- dijo Draco Malfoy, revelando el secreto. Hermione empezó a temblar y tuvo que dejar el libro sobre una mesa.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- esta vez McGonagall se sorprendió. Miro con reproche a Hermione, no le había dicho nada, su más estimada alumna. Se suponía que tenían que compartir "toda la información", sin embargo algo en la mirada de pánico de Hermione, hizo que la profesora McGonagall no insistiera en su regaño.

-Elie volvió conmigo, lo supe el mismo día que resucite - dijo Hermione, tratando de calmarse, no había vuelta atrás, su hija ya estaba metida en todo el asunto - Es mi hija y de Draco, el bebe que ambos perdimos antes de la segunda caída de Voldemort, ella quiso volver conmigo.

-Tu estabas embarazada de Malfoy- grito Harry sorprendido, miro a Ron pero este estaba imperturbable, lo sabia desde hacia tiempo - ¿Cuándo? ¿En sexto?

-Creo que eso es irrelevante Sr. Potter- dijo McGonagall exasperada - lo importante es que la vidente esta de nuestro bando.

-Es una niña- esta vez fue Pansy la que hablo con angustia - es muy pequeña. ¿ Como lo hara?.

-Elie y Hermione se pueden comunicar entre ellas, con telepatía. Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada- contesto Malfoy tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos, tenia temor por Elie, pero debían conservar la cabeza fría.

-Elie estará bien protegida por sus padres- Ron finalmente hablo - ¿Quién es ese de los 5 elementos en uno? Y ¿la oscuridad y la luz uniéndose? ¿Esos cuatro abriendo una puerta?

-No lo sabemos y tampoco sabemos a que se refiere con la Triada, creemos que entraran en acción al mismo tiempo- explico Hermione

-El maestro y el aprendiz- pregunto Harry de nuevo - podría tener que ver con Voldemort, él me dijo que alguien regresaría.

-El profesor Dumblendore tiene una idea acerca de esa frase, pero no ha querido revelarla- dijo McGonaggalll - lo único que ha dicho, es que quien sea, ira a hablar con él, esta seguro de ello.

-La parte del intrépido a quien se refiere- pregunto de nuevo Ron - puede ser de nuestro bando o del otro.

-Esperamos que sea del nuestro- dijo McGonagall - ahora quiero informarlos de cierto hechos acontecidos en las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

- Ya lo se. Los mortifagos escaparon de Azkaban- dijo Harry. Había recibido la información del Departamento de Aurores, la persecución se iniciaría al siguiente día. Se sentía desconsolado, otra vez volvía a lo mismo, a tratar de desaparecer a los secuaces de Voldemort de la faz de la tierra y no morir en el intento.

-Es cierto, no sabemos quienes fueron. Las huellas mágicas fueron borradas- confirmo McGonagall- y eso no es todo, se han recibido informes de desapariciones en el mundo muggle. Convictos de varias cárceles europeas. De un hospital psiquiátrico en Francia, se llevaron a un paciente y mataron al resto. Hemos tratado de verificar la identidad, pero desaparecieron los archivos, solo sabemos que es un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, ingles. Tanto el ministro de Magia como el primer ministro ingles están muy interesados en el asunto. La situación política mundial esta muy tensa, y Kingsley tiene la idea de que no son los muggles precisamente los que están levantando la polvareda.

-El proyecto Somaya otra vez- dijo Draco suspirando - me temía que hicieran esto, van a preparar un ejercito.

-¿Ejercito? ¿Para que?- pregunto Pansy. Sabia que en el fondo era una pregunta estupida, era evidente lo que sucedía, pero tenia que hacerla, tenia que escucharlo con sus propios oídos. Su luna de miel tendría que posponerse indefinidamente, estaba segura de ello." Adiós Noruega para siempre" pensó Pansy molesta.

-Para la Gran guerra que esta anunciada, y que parece que será mas pronto de lo que temíamos- contesto Hermione.

-En el mundo Muggle la situación es tensa, Alemania acaba de renunciar a la OTAN y a la Comunidad Europea. Están apostando tropas en sus fronteras. Francia y Usa están en alerta, los Chinos y Rusia también. Todas las grandes potencias se están preparando para un enfrentamiento. Las cosas van demasiado rápido, sospecho que alguien esta lanzando el _imperius _contra los lideres mundiales – explico Harry, quien debido a su trabajo de Auror en el ministerio, estaba bien enterado de lo que acontecía en el panorama político muggle - igual que hace 70 años, antes de la segunda guerra mundial muggle..

-Eso no debería afectarnos, el mundo muggle esta separado del mágico- dijo Nott.

-Si se desata un conflicto nuclear, ningún humano sobrevivirá- dijo Harry. Nott, Draco y Ron no entendieron la palabra nuclear, Harry concluyo - Ni siquiera nosotros. Somos dos mundos separados, pero compartimos el mismo planeta, lo que pase de un lado, afectara el otro irremediablemente.

-El problema es que debemos saber quien esta detrás de toda esa diplomacia errática- dijo McGonagall - Dumblendore , Kingsley y yo hemos decidido que Nott vaya a Alemania, protegido por Weasley, a penetrar la mente de los miembros del Parlamento. No deben interferir, nosotros los magos no ejercemos dominio y control sobre los muggles. Es parte del Estatuto del Secreto y la base de nuestro mundo.

-Porque no puede ir Pansy conmigo- pregunto Nott. Estaba muy molesto de que lo alejaran de su esposa.

-Porque no puedo darme el lujo de perderlos a ambos, ya saben que ella puede controlar la energía mágica, y tú no pensarías en nada si ella peligra. No quiero arriesgarme con otro Alephio, y por otro lado, Parkinson llamaría demasiado la atención- contesto McGonagall, haciendo que Pansy se ruborizara.

Para todos era muy obvio que Pansy era una mujer bellísima, de escándalo, como una modelo de pasarela. Hermione era muy exótica, con el cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda en suaves ondas y su piel traslucida, con unos rasgos faciales muy armónicos y una mirada que era fuego puro. Ginny parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Pero la apariencia de Pansy era de una perfección brutal. Ojos azules perfectos, cabello negro largo perfecto, cuerpo perfecto, altura perfecta (Pansy era casi tan alta como Harry), sonrisa perfecta.

Lo único malo de Pansy era que, como vivía inmersa en su mundo interior ( que era un misterio hasta para Nott), era muy despistada. Quizás por eso McGonagall la puso de pareja con Harry. Malfoy sin duda perdería la poca paciencia que tenia en esos momentos y Ron Weasley era casi tan despistado como ella.

-Draco y yo tenemos que cazar a los mortifagos- explico Harry - Hermione se quedara con Elie.

-No Harry. Dumblendore quiere que tu y Parkinson vayan a Siberia- explico McGonagalll- quieren que encuentren un objeto mágico y lo lleven a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué objeto?- pregunto Pansy.

-Un báculo antiguo, deben encontrarlo antes que los otros. Ah, otra cosa, necesitaran de un rompedor de maldiciones- explico McGonagall y giro para decirle a Harry- Tu eres un Auror . Debes conseguir a alguien de tu entera confianza y que guarde el secreto.

-Nos llevaremos a Bill Weasley, es el mejor rompedor de maldiciones que conozco- contesto Harry.

Pansy maldijo internamente, de alguna forma siempre terminaba encontrándose con él. Ella mantuvo su rostro imperturbable y sintió la mano de Theo cerrándose sobre la suya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unas horas después, Hermione estaba en la cocina, tratando de limpiar todo. Si bien era una bruja, le encantaba lavar los trastos a la manera muggle. Le recordaba cuando ella era una chiquilla y sus padres aun vivian. Encontraba placentero, sumergir sus manos en el agua caliente, de alguna forma le hacia el día menos pesado. Las burbujas de jabón le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Draco llego a la cocina y se apoyo en el marco de la entrada. Le encantaba observar en silencio a Hermione, le resultaba muy cómico que ella hiciese las tares domesticas de la casa, pero ni muerto volvería a ventilar el asunto de un elfo domestico. Esa fue la única vez que Hermione literalmente lo echo de su habitación…………..aunque como siempre después de unos días tuvieron una reconciliación espectacular. Ella era infatigable. Se ocupaba de la casa, traducía un libro, se entrenaba para combatir el mal, trabajaba de Inefable a distancia en conjunto con Dumblendore, se encargaba de Elie . Y todavía así le quedaba tiempo para compartirlo con él.

Hermione se volteo porque sintió su presencia tras de ella y le sonrió.

-¿Dónde esta Elie?- pregunto ella.

- Esta rendida en la cama, jugo demasiado hoy. Esta noche dormirá con nosotros, contenta- dijo él sonriendo de lado

Sabía que Hermione estaba nerviosa por Elie. Así que por esa noche, la niña se quedaría con ellos y no en su habitación. Draco amaba a su hija, pero era muy territorial en lo que se refería a su lecho y a su mujer.

Hermione se echo a sus brazos, Draco la apretó contra él y le acaricio la espalda. Hermione levanto la cara y lo beso. Como siempre, Draco sintió que se mareaba y que sus pies se alejaban del suelo. Besarla era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría totalmente.

-Te quiero- dijo ella, con sus labios pegados a la boca de él- Gracias, me adivinaste el pensamiento.

-Tranquila, saldremos de esto- Draco apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y le siguió acariciando la espalda. Pero en su mirada había temor, miedo de perder la cotidianidad y la tranquilidad a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Su feliz hogar era su refugio y no quería que nada interrumpiera su vida, tal y como la conocía. Él más que nadie valoraba lo que tenia, por que sabía lo que había costado llegar hasta allí,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un hombre maduro, de cabello rubio liso casi blanco, con abundantes canas y ojos grises, miraba con asco la comida que tenia servida en una charola frente a él. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a la gente, al resto de los pacientes, a los médicos, a las enfermeras. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí?

No recordaba nada de su pasado, ni siquiera su nombre. Le habían puesto Etienne en el hospital. Solo sabían que era ingles, porque en ese idioma dijo sus primeras palabras después de despertar de su catatonia, pero inexplicablemente también hablaba francés. Su porte aristocrático había llamado la atención inmediatamente, pero las autoridades francesas no habían podido ubicar algún pariente o algún nexo. Etienne había aparecido, hacia 8 años, en el Hospital Psiquiatrico Saint Honoré en Paris, como por arte de magia. Nadie lo conocía ni sabían de donde había venido. De lo único que estaban seguros todos, era que Etienne era peligroso.

No era un loco cualquiera, Etienne era muy inteligente y planeaba sus actos, muy meticulosamente. De manera eficaz y limpia, se deshacía de algún paciente, si este lo molestaba mucho e inclusive había logrado matar a uno de los médicos. No lo habían enviado a prisión, por una sola razón, los exámenes mentales verificaban que era un sociopata, un psicópata gravemente enfermo y ameritaba tratamiento. Después de un tiempo, Etienne se aburrió y dejo de matar, los médicos le diagnosticaron depresión severa psicotica y lo mantenían bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Él sabia que no estaba loco, solo que había perdido la memoria, e intentaba desesperadamente encontrar en el fondo de su cerebro, el significado de su existencia. Por otro lado, aborrecía inexplicablemente a todos a su alrededor. Cuando las enfermeras lo ayudaban a vestirse, temblaba descontroladamente de la rabia, sin poder suprimir el asco profundo que nacía en su interior. Odiaba que esas sucias lo tocaran y era un odio antiguo, lo sabia.

Ese día en especial estaba de mal humor. Continuamente soñaba con un chico rubio, muy parecido a él, que lo miraba con desprecio. Él odiaba a ese chico, lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, no sabia quien era, pero lo odiaba visceralmente. Lo mas probable era que fuese alguien de su familia, ese color de cabello, rubio platinado no era muy común.

Etienne se entretuvo un momento en su insípida comida, cuando escucho gritos provenientes del pasillo, fuera del comedor.

Entonces, vio a cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, que entraron en el comedor del hospital, y caminaron lentamente en su dirección. Tres de ellos eran tan rubios como él. Uno de ellos, un hombre joven, parecía el jefe. El otro hombre era de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, tenía en su cara una expresión de fanatismo. En sus manos llevaban, una especie de palitos de madera cortos.

Pronto infinidad de rayos verdes cruzaban de un lado a otro el comedor, Etienne se escondió debajo de una mesa. Vio cayendo a todos a su alrededor. Con un poco de curiosidad vio los ojos desenfocados de los cuerpos, indudablemente estaban muertos. ¡Diablos! Su mente empezó a trabajar, tenia que escapar como de lugar. No iba a dejar que lo matasen como un perro. Con toda su fuerza arranco una pata de la mesa, y se levanto, haciendo frente a lo desconocido, armado con una estaca de madera. El hombre moreno le sonrió y se dirigió al joven rubio, quien miraba con bastante interés a Etiene:

-Conde Metzger, le dije que él era realmente bueno- luego se dirigió a Etienne, quien permanecía inmóvil, en posición de ataque.

- Lucius, que gusto volver a vernos- le dijo Rabastan Lestrange en tono casual.

De pronto Lucius Malfoy solo vio tres rayos rojos que lo envolvieron y perdió el conocimiento.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o_

_¿Les gusto? Ya leyeron la profecía, ahora, ¡hagan conjeturas!. Les he dado algo de información. ¿Por qué quieren a Hermione? ella ya no es un vampiro, así que ¿Cuál es el interés?, ¿Quién será el próximo Mago Tenebroso?, ¿Qué cosa siniestra encierra la habilidad de "Simpático"?, ¿Cuál es el interés oculto de Franz Metzger en Hermione?,¿como van a entrenar a los Deathcrows? ,¿son peores realmente que los Mortifagos?, ¿Quiénes son la Triada?, ¿los 5 elemenos en uno?, Y lo mas importante de todo ¿Quién será el intrépido?¿Que hará Elie que es una bebe para señalar el camino?. En relación a la triada, hay varias opciones, pero nada es lo que parece. La guerra iniciara pronto y será una guerra en el sentido amplio de la palabra. ¿Por qué Lucius esta vivo, no que Malfoy lo había matado?, recuerden que fue lo que le hizo Draco a su padre en Polaris. Esa si la contestare en los próximos capítulos. Besos._


	4. La Misión I

Disclamer: propiedad de JK Rowling

Hola gracias por los rr, les responderé a todos, al final del capitulo.

Capitulo 4 La Misión I

Theo y Ron se aparecieron en Berlín. Ambos vestían al estilo muggle, de ejecutivos. Nott realmente se veía elegante con su traje gris, una corbata y un portafolio. Ron había tenido que cortar su cabello para lucir un poco mayor. La habilidad de Nott con los idiomas era sumamente útil. Ron no hablaba nada de alemán. No entendía absolutamente nada, algunas palabras eran parecidas a las inglesas, pero el resto del idioma difería bastante. Esperaba no tener problemas y tener que utilizar el fuego, ahora era muy cuidadoso, ninguno quería ponerse en evidencia.

Subieron unas escalinatas, camino al Parlamento. Multitud de personas se agolpaban en la entrada, muchas de ellas con pancartas, era una especie de manifestación. Ron miraba a los lados nervioso, tenía su varita guardada en la chaqueta de su traje, por si acaso el fuego no resultase suficiente. Ese mundo Muggle siempre lo alteraba, no sabía de donde podía venir el peligro. Nott estaba mucho mas tranquilo, él siempre estaba entre los dos mundos, aunque sin duda prefería el mágico. Con bastante esfuerzo, debido a los manifestantes y a los policías anti-motines, lograron entrar al Parlamento Alemán

Caminaron tranquilos hasta la recepción, en donde una simpática secretaria, reviso sus documentos diplomáticos. Era una suerte que Kingsley se la llevase de maravillas con el Primer Ministro ingles, la revisión transcurrió sin problemas.

-Herrs Delegados, haga el favor de acompañarnos- dijo un hombre con uniforme militar- están asignados al balcón numero cuarenta y siete. Es un honor tener a los diplomáticos ingleses presenciando una sesión del parlamento, serán testigos de un evento histórico.

Nott escudriño la mente del hombre, pero este actuaba por voluntad propia, ni rastros del _Imperius._ Ron caminaba un poco rezagado, todo ese ambiente era extraño para él. Llegaron al balcón cuarenta y siete y se sentaron. Estaban solos. Desde ese lugar tenían una vista panorámica de todo el recinto. Podían ver a los diputados de la Republica Alemana, todos de pies, consultándose, con papeles en las manos, algunos molestos y otros alegres.

En el estrado tres hombres estaban sentados, uno de ellos un anciano de pelo blanco y ojos negros como el carbón, que lucia una sonrisa complacida. Este hombre era Lord Scythale, que gracias a su habilidad de **simpático,** pudo acceder allí, y lo mas desconcertante, nadie parecía notarlo. La gente no se percataba de su presencia y justamente esa era la idea. Pero Theodore Nott sintió el aura mágica del hombre y se sorprendió ¿Quién era ese hombre, sin duda un mago, jugando con una varita, enfrente a todo el poder político alemán?. Nott utilizando su habilidad mental, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre pasaba desapercibido por todos los que eran muggles. Ellos sabían que había alguien allí, no era invisible, pero simplemente no le prestaban atención. Era como un mueble viejo en medio de la sala, lo esquivas inconcientemente para no tropezarlo, sabes que existe, pero no te fijas en él.

Eso era lo mas extraño que había visto Nott en su vida. ¿Que poder era ese que lo hacia casi invisible?. Ron también reparo en el hombre.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Ron

-No lo se, aguardemos- dijo Nott pero se aplasto en su silla. Ahora era él el que no quería atraer la atención de ese hombre, le dijo a Ron en un susurro - Ahora mas que nunca Weasley necesito que seas discreto.

De pronto sonó el himno nacional alemán. Todos se pusieron de pie, al concluir el himno entro un hombre, el propio Primer Ministro Alemán, quien fue directo hacia el estrado, y apoyo ambas manos sobre este, lucia eufórico.

-Miembros de Parlamento- tomo aire y dirigió una mirada desafiante a todos los diputados - por todos es conocida la humillación que a sufrido nuestra patria desde hace mas de 70 años, subyugada por los ganadores de la ultima guerra. Alemania fue dividida y repartida por dos superpotencias. Sentimos en carne propia, ver a nuestras familias separados por un infame muro por más de 30 años. Y sin embargo, el fuerte pueblo alemán, ha superado todas las dificultades y esta unido de nuevo. Pero………- el primer ministro alemán, señalo con un dedo hacia donde estaban Nott y Ron, él sabía que esos eran los delegados diplomáticos ingleses y les quiso enviar un mensaje – Todavía existen fuerzas extranjeras en Alemania, en bases militares. Personal militar que intenta dirigir nuestra vida. Y eso no será permitido.

Nott entro a la mente del hombre. Si, estaba bajo la maldición Imperios. Theo vio en su mente la cara del hombre quien había lanzado la maldición, era ese hombre viejo que estaba sentado escuchando complacido las Palabras del Primer ministro Alemán.

-Por lo que solicito al Parlamento, la expulsión inmediata de las tropas de la OTAN de Alemania, las tropas americanas y las inglesas- se escucharon multitud de aplausos - también propongo el cierre de las fronteras, la prohibición de entrada al país, la renovación del arsenal nuclear y colocar nuestro estado de Alerta a Naranja. Nuestras decisiones no serán del agrado de muchos, pero es una decisión Alemana.

Esta vez los aplausos fueron apoteósicos. Nott no se lo podía creer, literalmente le habían declarado la guerra a los ingleses, los americanos y de paso a los rusos, que eran los que estarian directamente afectados por el cierre de fronteras y tambien los franceses. Él no sabia que tan grave podía ser el asunto, pero había buscado el significado de Guerra Nuclear y lo que encontró no le gusto para nada. La bomba nuclear, era un artefacto muggle que usaba la misma energía que le daba al Sol su brillo, para destruir. Eso iba mas allá de su comprensión, pero si podía imaginar que no quedaría mucho del planeta, si todos esos países se dedicaban a lanzarse esas bombas. Y como había dicho Harry certeramente, lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle iría a influir inexorablemente en el mágico, y allí estaba el problema. _"Alguien_" se dijo Nott, "o_ algo_ _esta jugando un juego muy peligroso"._

Ron y Nott siguieron observando. Cuando llego el momento de la votación, vieron a Lord Scythale realizar un movimiento de varita, de nuevo una maldición _Imperius_. El resultado de la votación, mayoría absoluta. Scythale se levanto y camino a la salida de la gran sala. De pronto Nott y Ron sintieron miradas hostiles sobre ellos.

-Será mejor que desaparezcamos- dijo Ron- este asunto no pinta nada bien.

-Vayamos afuera- dijo Nott en voz baja- seguiremos a ese hombre, el mago.

A Nott y Ron cuando caminaban por los largos corredores, les pareció extraño que no hubiese gente, de pronto estaban solos. Ron maldijo, estaban perdidos en ese gran edificio. Nott ubicaba la entrada con su poder mental, pero de pronto, extrañamente, se confundió, perdió la pista del hombre y simplemente se perdió. Doblaron una esquina y de pronto, tres hombres vestidos de policía, y con armas los apuntaron.

-Herrs delegados, deben acompañarnos- dijo uno de los hombres.

Nott maldijo internamente, si atacaban a esos muggles irisan a Azkaban de seguro o peor a la otra cárcel mágica, a Nurmengard. Ron pensó lo mismo, sin embargo sintió el calor inundando sus manos. Pero de pronto, escucharon varios sonidos, como un silbido, y los tres hombres cayeron al suelo. Una figura vestida de negro, salio de una esquina, era una muchacha, de unos 25 años, alta, delgada, cabello castaño claro corto como un chico y ojos verdes. Camino segura hacia ellos, tenía una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes en su mano.

-No pensé que fueran tan tontos para caer en esta trampa- dijo ella con hastió, revisando el estado de los tres hombres, que estaban vivos pero inconscientes- debieron desaparecerse.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Nott molesto por el tono de la muchacha. Ron miraba a la chica con interés, estaba enamorado de Luna, pero era hombre y tenia ojos. Esa chica era linda, pura dinamita, llevaba un arma, y al parecer sabía usarla. De pronto una melodía acudía a su cabeza, recordaba una canción, pero no sabía precisar de donde.

-Soy Janie –dijo ella con calma, los miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca- ¿y ustedes son lo mejor que tenían en el ministerio de Magia? Con razón casi perdieron la guerra con Voldemort.

-De hecho la ganamos, ¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?- a Nott le salían humo por las orejas, estaba furioso con ella, ¿Quién diablos se cree esa mocosa? Esta bien ellos habían metido la pata y ella les había salvado el trasero, pero ser amable tampoco estaba de mas.

-Trabajo en el Servicio Secreto Ingles – dijo ella calmada, pero con un tono que dejaba entrever de que era una mujer orgullosa y autosuficiente – los sigo desde que llegaron. Y conozco su mundo porque mi hermano mayor es mago y es Auror, digamos que ahora estoy trabajando como enlace entre ustedes y nosotros- de pronto desvió su mirada hacia arriba, pensativa y se coloco un dedo en los labios, su voz adquirió un tinte cínico- Yo soy, a ver, ¿Cómo nos dicen?, muggles. Si, soy una muggle y a mucha honra.

-¿No te agradan los magos? – pregunto Ron, su simpatía hacia la muchacha también se estaba evaporando. Ella definitivamente sabía como sacar a la gente de sus casillas.

-Al contrario, me encantan, siempre que no sean tan torpes como ustedes dos. Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con ese Kingsley, su ministro- dijo ella casi riéndose. En seguida se relajo y asumió una actitud conciliadora, lo cual la hacia ver como una niña traviesa. Miro alrededor atenta, pero no había nadie mas en el corredor –Deben irse.

-¿Cómo saldrás de aquí?- pregunto Nott, era evidente que _esa_ Janie tendría muchos problemas en esa nueva Alemania, no era bruja. Ella le caía mal pero ante todo él era un caballero agradecido - te llevaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.

-No es necesario, me las puedo arreglar- dijo ella. Pero en su mirada se apreciaba la duda. Con las fronteras cerradas, hasta para ella que era una espía, le iba a costar salir de allí y no revelar su identidad - Además contigo de seguro terminaría en el Polo Norte.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes – dijo Nott casi al borde de la exasperación.

Ron ahogo una carcajada, definitivamente Nott se había conseguido la horma de su zapato.

-No seas necia, iras con nosotros quieras o no- dijo al final Nott avanzando con paso resuelto hacia ella. No iba a usar magia contra ella, la convencería con su eficaz estilo Theo Nott.

Theodore nunca en realidad supo porque lo hizo. Tiempo después se reiría con mucha frecuencia al recordar ese episodio tan particular. Pero se acerco a la chica, la tomo por la cintura y se la hecho sobre un hombro. Janie le golpeaba la espalda furiosa, pero Nott sonreía complacido, le estaba dando un escarmiento a esa mocosa por insolente. Si había amor a primera vista, su contraparte, la antipatía a primera vista, también existía y Theo lo estaba viviendo en carne propia con esa chica. En su vida le había caído tan mal alguien de buenas a primera, pero Janie, le reventaba la ulcera. Y por los golpes que le estaba propinando ella, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ron también sonrió, era demasiado gracioso ver a esa delgada joven de cabello corto, que tenia todo el aspecto de una chica malcriada, luchando con un tipo de la contextura de Nott. Una vieja canción muggle que le encantaba a su padre le vino a la mente. ¡Claro! esa era la canción que estaba recordando, Janie´s got a gun. ¡Que casualidad!... Janie. Si esa era la frase perfecta para ella, Janie tienia un arma, porque la pistola de dardos había caído al piso en el forcejeo. Siguió riéndose mentalmente. Nunca en su vida ninguno de los dos habían tenido una conversación tan extensa con un muggle desconocido y no era tan extraño después de todo.

Los tres desaparecieron y dejaron a la convulsa Alemania adentrándose nuevamente en las Tinieblas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy se apareció en los jardines de la Madriguera. Estaba preocupada por Theo, tenia dos días que no recibía mensajes, seguramente él no quería enviar una lechuza para pasar desapercibió. También estaba preocupada por ver de nuevo a Bill, no quería repetir lo del día de la boda. Todavía su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de explicar lo que sentía hacia él, sin duda le atraía físicamente, pero además había otra cosa que ella no podía precisar. Pensó que la imprimación tendría algún efecto sobre ella, pero por lo poco que pudo averiguar, solo era de parte de los hombres lobos. Es decir ella no tenia que sentir lo que sentía y sin embargo, allí estaba, como una quinceañera nerviosa por causa de su primera cita. Tomo un poco de aire para darse valor y toco la puerta.

Bill Weasley abrió la puerta con Louis, su hija menor de tres años, cargada en brazos. Como siempre miro intensamente a Pansy, pero ella se mantuvo calmada, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esas miradas de él. Sin embargo verlo con su hija en brazos, le recordó que él tenia una familia y que ella tenia a Theo.

-Hola Wiliamn- dijo ella todavía parada en la puerta.

-Hola Pansy- dijo él con tono amable, intentando controlarse y no asustarla como siempre - pasa por favor, mis padres están en la cocina, con mis otras hijas.

Pansy pasó a la sala de la casa y vio varias fotografías mágicas. En una de ellas, estaba un Bill mas joven y con más cicatrices, vestido con una túnica de gala con Fleur a su lado, vestida de novia, los dos destellaban, eran felices. Pansy contuvo el aliento, se acordaba de Fleur Delacourt, pero en esa foto lucia bellísima. Como Bill podía sentirse así con ella, si su esposa tenía una belleza más allá de lo natural.

Pansy era muy insegura y no tenía una percepción de ella ajustada a la realidad. Crecer con un padre que continuamente la llamaba cabeza hueca y torpe no era un aliciente para su confianza en si misma. Solo cuando demostró ser una buena mortifago, dejo de molestarla. Todavía se miraba la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo y se preguntaba como diablos había sido tan tonta, tan manipulable. Pero ella siempre había sido Pansy, la tonta sin cerebro…………… Pansy.

Cuando entro en la cocina, dos niñas rubias, una de 12 años y la otra de 7, la miraron con la boca abierta. Pansy vestía una túnica marrón oscuro, tenia puesta botas. Llevaba su oscuro cabello largo hasta la cintura, cortado en largas capas. No se colocaba una gota de maquillaje, no lo necesitaba. Su piel era blanca como el alabastro, perfecta, sus labios eran rosados y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Victorie y Dominique nunca habían visto a una mujer tan bella, elegante y distinguida, parecía de la nobleza. Pansy como todos los Parkinson tenían un aire aristocrático, pura esencia Slytherin al caminar, pero además Pansy le imprimía su propia delicadeza femenina, algo que hacia inconscientemente y que la hacia tan atractiva a los ojos de todos.

Bill sonrió. Parecía que de verdad las chicas también habían quedado un poco atontadas con Pansy, "seguro es mi herencia", pensó divertido. Pansy saludo a los Sres. Weasley´s, se sentó en la mesa y empezaron a charlar. Molly traje unas cervezas de Mantequilla y empezó a preguntarle por su tía, Marie Parkinson que había ido con ella a Hogwarts. Pansy respondió amablemente todas las preguntas.

-¿Cuándo llegara Harry?- pregunto Pansy después de un rato concentrándose en la boca de su botella de cerveza, para distraerse y no sentir la mirada de Bill clavada en ella.

-En una hora, esta arreglando algunas cosas en el Departamento de Aurores –respondió Arthur- tienes noticias de Ron y de Nott.

-Aun no- dijo ella, de pronto sintió que algo le jalaba la manga de la túnica, cuando vio era Dominique, la hija de 7 años de Bill.

-Señora, mis hermanas y yo queremos pedirle un favor- Pansy la miro desconcertada, vio a Victoire con Louis en brazos, ella la miraba como esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Dime preciosa- dijo Pansy dulcemente - llámame Pansy.

Bill las miraba con expresión divertida, ni en sus mas locos sueños se hubiese imaginado una escena como esa.

-Queremos que nos corte el cabello como Usted- dijo Dominque agitando su largo y hermoso cabello rubio, de las tres era la más coqueta. Dominique era una versión en miniatura de Fleur, Victoire era muy parecida a Bill, lo que la hacia la mas bonita de las tres y de Louis, todos decían que se parecía a Ginny de bebe – Nos gusta como luce.

-Esta bien, vayan a la sala, busquen unas tijeras, es mejor que con varita- Pansy contuvo la risa, en esa hora se iba a divertir, jugando al estilista. Pero no lo hacia nada mal, ella le cortaba el cabello a Ginny y hasta ahora ninguna queja de Harry.

-Tus hijas son muy bonitas, se parecen a su madre- le dijo Pansy con cortesía a Bill.

-Es cierto, su madre es una mujer muy hermosa- dijo Bill. Sin agregar que a él, Pansy le parecía la más bonita de todas, pero callo. Pansy al escuchar el comentario sobre Fleur, sin saber porque, se le retorció la boca del estomago.

Mientras Pansy le cortaba el cabello a las niñas, las cuatro riéndose. Bill la seguía con la mirada desde la puerta de la cocina. Arthur Weasley observaba atentamente a su hijo mayor y se le acerco:

-Ella te gusta- afirmo Arthur, seguro del hecho de que su hijo miraba a Pansy como si fuese el último vaso de agua en el desierto- por eso tú y Fleur ya no viven juntos.

-Fleur y yo estamos mal desde hace tiempo- dijo Bill evitando ese tema de conversación tan difícil para él. Estaba decidido a no contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba con Pansy. Atormentar a sus padres, con sus recién descubiertos instintos lobunos no estaba en sus planes.

-Pansy es muy bonita, hijo, cualquiera se sentiría atraído- dijo Arthur- puedo apostar que a tu madre le encantaría, cualquiera menos Fleur. Pero esta con otro, Bill no lo olvides.

-No hables tonterías, papa- dijo Bill.

-Te conozco Bill Weasley, eres mi hijo- dijo Arthur conciliador - casi puedo adivinar lo que estas pensando. Pero por tu bien y el de ella, no lo hagas. No lo compliques.

Arthur sintió sobre él la mirada penetrante de Bill. No lo había comentado con Molly pero desde hacia un tiempo, Bill estaba muy diferente. Siempre había sido el callado de la familia, Charlie era muy raro pero muy alegre y el resto de los chicos también. Pero Bill era el responsable, el protector de sus hermanos, todavía sonreía cuando lo recordaba tratando de darle un biberón a Ron de bebe. Pero el temperamento de Bill había cambiado, lo había visto muchas veces dando vueltas en la sala, como un animal enjaulado y su mirada era diferente, era amenazante, feroz, como si algo terrible pugnara por salir en su interior. Y eso no le gustaba. Arthur suspiro, nunca había intentado meterse en las decisiones de sus hijos, pero siempre ofrecía su consejo. Y tenía la sensación de que Bill, en ese asunto en específico, no lo iba a escuchar.

-Gracias padre- dijo Bill secamente, zanjando la conversación.

Harry llego con Ginny después de un rato, ella tenia los ojos vidriosos. Abrazo a su madre y se fue con ella a la cocina a conversar. Pansy termino de cortar el cabello de las chicas, y lo saludo. Bill le paso una mano por la cabeza a Dominique, quien estaba contenta por su nuevo aspecto.

-Están listos, partiremos en un rato- dijo Harry, Bill asintió. Pansy hizo lo mismo.

-Tio Harry, tan pronto te vas- dijo Victorie. Harry era su preferido, las historias que contaba de Hogwarts eran lo máximo.

-Si Vicky, nos veremos después- dijo Harry sonriéndole a Victoire. Se sentía feliz ya que después de años estando solo en el mundo, tenia ahora seis sobrinos, una suegra y un suegro que eran como sus padres, un montón de cuñados desordenados, tres cuñadas, Angelina, Audrey y su preferida, Luna. Y además tenía a Ginny. En conclusión, tenia una familia.

Ginny regreso y se abrazo con Harry. Ella era una persona de carácter fuerte, pocas veces lloraba, pero en ese momento se sentía desconsolada.

-Ginny, no llores, estaremos bien, es solo ir, buscar un báculo y regresar. Siberia no puede ser peor que el polo Norte- le decía Harry a Ginny en el oído.

-Nunca dejas que te acompañe- reclamo ella. Ginny era una Auror, estaba acostumbrada al riesgo. Pero Harry nunca la dejaba acompañarlo en las misiones. Lo que ella no sabia, era que Harry en parte lo hacia, porque ella a su lado, corriendo el mismo riesgo que él, lo hacia entrar en pánico y sus enemigos lo sabían, era algo que se notaba a leguas. Una vez hacia muchos años, cuando ambos estaban en la Academia de Aurores, Draco Malfoy se lo comento. Harry lo analizo y decidió no ir nunca en una misión con Ginny, si podía evitarlo

-Es porque quiero protegerte, tonta- le dijo Harry- tú eres mi vida ahora.

-Lo se – Ginny se apretó mas a él.

Bill beso a todas sus hijas, Victoire lo miraba atentamente.

-No quiero ir a Francia, no me gusta Beauxbatton- dijo ella.

-No quiero que estén en Inglaterra- le respondió Bill, ya había tenido esa discusión con ella días atrás, Victorie podía ser muy insistente.

-Mama y tú no volverán, ¿no es así? ¿No la quieres?- esa era la pregunta que Victorie tenia años haciéndose.

-La quiero mucho, es tu madre, pero las cosas cambiaron mucho, tanto para ella como para mí. Cuando seas mayor entenderás, pero Victoire, yo siempre las amare a todas- Bill abrazo a su hija y luego salio por la puerta diciendole- Cuida a tus hermanas y a tu madre. Tú eres la sensata de la familia.

Pansy, Bill y Harry estaban en el cobertizo de la Madriguera, el traslador preparado para ellos era una hoz. Si había algo en que los magos usaban toda su imaginación, era diseñado trasladores. Los tres tomaron la hoz, y desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eran las nueve de la noche y todo estaba calmado, Hermione aprovechaba que Elie estaba dormida y Draco estaba en la cocina, intentando preparar la cena para ambos. Así que se dedico a leer más del libro que tanto la obsesionaba, las Crónicas de Mirhydhim.

Una palabra le llamaba muchísimo la atención: Wicthblade, era algo así como la hoja de la bruja o la espada embrujada. Hermione se pregunto si podía referirse a la espada de Griffiyndor. Pero quizás no era posible, según Dumblendure las Crónicas no tenían nada que ver con los fundadores de Hogwarts. Ese era un asunto de vital importancia, la espada de Griffyndor era la espada de Draco, su alma de metal. Ella solo lo vio por un instante transformado en metal, no recordaba mucho. Draco le había contado la experiencia, pero algo dentro de ella, le decía que no le había contado toda la historia. Si la espada de Griffyndor estaba en ese libro, eso significaba que otro miembro de su pequeña familia estaba inmiscuida en la profecía, bueno no en ella exactamente, pero si en su entorno.

Pero allí decía claramente Bruja y no Brujo. Es decir la palabra se dirigía al género femenino. Se dedico a hojear algunas páginas que tenían marcadas como indescifrables y la volvió a encontrar. La daga de la bruja. Si, esa era la traducción correcta. Pero por el dibujo que aparecía en el libro, no se trataba de una daga, más bien era una espada, larga, delgada, con símbolos celtas tallados en su hoja y su mango, sin duda alguna encantamientos.

Era totalmente disparatado, Harry estaba en Siberia buscando un báculo, del cual nadie sabía que diablos era, solo Dumblendore. Y ahora ella tenía un presentimiento, con esa espada, la daga de la bruja. La magia celta había sido muy poderosa, porque venia de la naturaleza, eran los orígenes de los magos actuales, por lo menos los ingleses. Y ellos habían hecho objetos mágicos poderosos.

La espada de Griffyndor o Polaris como la llamaba ahora Dumblendore era vieja y poderosa, Draco era mas fuerte desde que tenia a Polaris y hacia magia sin varita. Pero esa espada no había sido fabricada por los celtas sino por un pueblo olvidado del norte, hecha de hierro de meteoro, justamente de un meteorito proveniente de Eta Polaris, la estrella Polar, segun la leyenda. El dichoso báculo había sido hecho en una tierra mas allá del mar, cualquiera que fuese el nombre de ese país. Y ahora esta otra espada, y esta vez era una espada celta. Hermione lo analizo, ella tenia que buscar esa espada. La mataba la curiosidad. Decidió investigar más a fondo ese asunto. O de pronto estaba pensando puras locuras………o de verdad esa espada seria necesaria.

Draco abrió la puerta y se acerco con una bandeja, comida para los dos. Ella le sonrió y dejo el libro.

-Herms será que podemos conversar un rato antes de dormir- dijo él un poco serio.

-Dime- dijo ella lanzando un suspiro. Cuando Draco venia con esa actitud, nada bueno sucedería a continuación. Y últimamente, estaban discutiendo demasiado, su vida estaba centrada en la profecía, en proteger a Elie y no siempre estaban de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos compartía las ideas del otro. De pronto los 20 meses de paz domestica, que había disfrutado con Draco, se estaban evaporando. Pero algo no había cambiado, se amaban como el primer día, incluso más aun.

-Quiero que te vayas con los Weasley´s, yo tengo que cazar a los mortifagos. No quiero dejarte sola aquí con Elie mucho tiempo, solo nos veríamos en las noches- dijo él.

-No molestare a nadie, yo me quedo en mi casa- contesto Hermione con resolución- además quien va a dormir contigo cuando regreses, ya te imagino rodeado de almohadas-. Siempre que por alguna razón dormían separados, ella lo encontraba en la cama abrazando una almohada.

-Herms, demonios, porque eres tan terca- dijo Draco suspirando. La testarudez de Hermione había crecido a niveles alarmantes desde que estaba enfrascada con ese asunto de la profecía.

-Este es nuestro hogar, esta bien protegido, no voy a separar a mi familia- dijo ella tajante. Él se acerco y la abrazo, esa había sido una respuesta muy convincente. Hermione lo lograba sacar de sus casillas muy raras veces, bueno, últimamente bastantes veces, pero la molestia no duraba mucho. La dejaría ganar esta vez.

-Vente a la cama, ya, conmigo- dijo Draco mirándola intensamente, envolviéndola con esos ojos grises cargados de decisión, ella lo miro de manera similar. Era una lucha de voluntades, entre dos personas con caracteres férreos. Hielo y fuego nuevamente. Sin embargo alguien tenía que ceder y lo hizo complacida.

-Esta bien, esa es una orden que si puedo acatar con gusto- dijo ella riendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Nota: si alguien se molesto por la mención a Alemania, lo siento. Los **__**alemanes me parecen una gente bellísima, muy sencilla y Alemania es un país muy lindo cargado de Historia. Esta mención solo es con fines literarios. Por otro lado, en los primeros capítulos tratare de dibujar el conflicto de Pansy , Nott y Bill, para que en medio del fic, todos estemos en claro la situación, tan clara como la tenemos hasta ahora con Draco y Hermione, mi idea no es ponerlos a llorar simultáneamente con las dos historias, que son los pilares del fic, así que viviremos una primero y la principal (porque esto es un Dramione), el drama en unos próximos capítulos.**_

_**Bueno ya lo dije, preparen pañuelos porque habrán **__**lágrimas, a montones. En cuanto a los personajes nuevos, realmente fuera del mundo de Harry Potter solo hay tres importantes, Franz, Scythale y Janie, los demás funcionan como referencias o como esporádicos. Me pareció interesante meter a una muggle en todo el asunto. Creo que era merecido que nosotros los humanos normales, pudiésemos ayudar de alguna forma. Janie´s got a gun es una canción de Aerosmith que me inspiro a escribir esa escena, sin duda mi favorita de escribir en lo que va del fic, espero que les haya gustado la reacción de Nott, hasta a mi me dieron ganas de aplaudirlo…….Pero no empiecen a hacer conjeturas raras, Nott ama a Pansy.**_

Bueno contestare los reviews:

**Mad Aristocrat**: My lady, solo por usted, saco el capitulo y lo vuelvo a publicar, que bueno que te gustara, ahora todas estamos en la onda dark. Si y aparecio Lucius, !nuestro suegrito!, bueno ya veremos que sucede, digamos que Lucius Malfoy, alias el Big Daddy esta un poco cabreado con Draco, je je je. En cuanto a Bill, de verdad yo no se si tirarmele encima por perturbador y golpearlo por desvergonzado (je je je). Theo me encanta. Pobrecita Pansy entre esos dos o que suerte.

**Hermy Evans**: gracias por leerme, de verdad nunca me dejaste un rr en Polaris pero creo que la tenias en las alertas. Si Draco es muy dulce, veremos cuanto le dura, cuando empiezen los problemas en serio.

**Karix7:** si la niña es una belleza, Draco y Herms entrenan duro, en todos lados (j eje je). Y bueno si es cierto yo quiero que Bill me perturbe a mi tambien, j eje je.

**Emmadrake**: gracias, gracias, gracias eres super fiel. Bueno si, de verdad esta segunda parte era casi obligada, el proyecto Somaya era algo que habia que explicar y daba material para muchas cosas, ademas que los poderes de los chicos, casi que aparecieron de golpe al final de Polaris.

**Kikio Shakelbolt**: hola, que bueno que te guste la intriga, este fic es mas politico si te habras dado cuenta. Por supuesto hay romance, por lo cuatro costados, trios, cualquier cosa. Pero tambien mas accion e intriga y quiero que todos los personajes tengan su importancia.

**Diana:** gracias y espero que tengas tiempo de leerte el fic. Suerte.

**Margara**: _el tipo ese _, como tu lo llamas, es el malo mas malo. Por cierto que su hija Gerda, es la madre de Franz Metzger. Gracias por emocionarte con el fic. Tu eres de las fieles. ¿Qué pasara con Bill y pansy? Muy buena pregunta, tendrás que leer todo el fic para saber, j aja. Elie tiene casi un año, 11 meses aproximadamente. La frase del inhalador de Darth Vader es de Caolinet.

**Oromalfoy:** bueno ya te habras dado cuenta que McGonagall los envió a varias misiones, gracias , gracias.

**Beatifly92**: bendigamos a tu pc, para que no te deje abandonada, j eje je. Gracias por leerme. De tus conjeturas bueno déjame decirte que en una acertaste. Muy observadora.

**ArtePop:** gracias por agregarte a mi fic. Si, Bill esta casado con Fleur pero tienen varios años separados.

**Caolinet**: me encanta leer tus reviews realmente, es apasionante, tienes una mente genial. Que bueno que te gusto mi guiño. "podrán quitarnos todo, menos la libertad" o es Braveheart o es V de Venganza, no estoy segura. La dinámica de la relación Elie y Herms, la explique al comenzar el capitulo 3. Pero es una relación de amor de ambas partes. Bill y Pansy, si de verdad es intenso, pero es otra clase de intensidad muy diferente a Hermione y Draco. Aquí hay una imprimación de por medio, así que queda la duda de que si lo que siente Bill es real y sincero. Tienes razón el peligro se acerca. Y eres la única que ha adivinado quien es el nuevo malo. Y si empecé algo macabro, pero es nada para lo que viene, amárrense de la silla y no se asusten.

**Tamara**: gracias por leerme. No creo que llegue a los 40 capítulos, y no creo que hayan mas hijos, con Nym, Fred, Teddy y Elie tengo suficiente, sin contar las hijas de Bill. Creo que es necesario que esta historia, participen los niños, ya que alivia un poco el ambiente, que se va a poner bastante siniestro.

**Teresita Potter**: gracias, orale, por estar leyendo, déjame mas reviews. Inefable es una persona que trabaja en el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. En el fic anterior Hermione era una Inefable, ahora ella hace lo mismo, pero no trabaja para el ministerio (ella no existe como Hermione Granger) sino que lo hace para Dumblendore. Me pasare por tu fic, lo que pasa es que ando corta de tiempo.

**Damari:** hola, si fue Hermione la que vio todo y Theo esta súper feliz con su esposa.Muchas gracias, escribe pronto. Hermione nunca será mas un vampiro. Lo de la luz y la oscuridad uniéndose mas allá de toda duda, eso creo que es lo que va a desatar todo el drama del fic, ya veras, espera y veras, pero aun falta mucho, hay muchas cosas que explicar .

A las chicas de las alertas, gracias y dejenme un review. Por favor REVIEWS.

Si se me olvido mencionar a alguien, que me lo escriba en un review.

Por favor a todas, quieran que vayan al perfil de Embercita, de "Fatales Consecuencias" (creo que todos nos leímos el fic) y aprieten el link para el PPC, Peter Pan Complex, para las niñas que nunca crecimos, j eje je. Y tampoco dejen de visitar el Blog de Polaris w w w . fuenava . wordpress . com ( sin los espacios) en donde esta el fic, debidamente editado.


	5. Elie

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Gracias a todos por su reviews. No dejen de revisar la pagina del blog de PPC, Peter Pan Complex, w w w . peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com . Carpe Diem y quiten los espacios.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, que contestare atentamente ahora ya:

**Mad Aristocrat**: mil veces perdón, me encanta que una escritora tan talentosa como tu, me este leyendo, espero que te guste el desarrollo del fic.

**Tildita**: Hola gracias por leer, bueno "el calor humano" va a llegar a este fic pronto. Si Lucius Malfoy estaba en un psiquiátrico como la rata asquerosa que es, y estaba amnésico y su magia no aparecía por ningún lado, digamos que tanto odio la tenia bloqueada, en el próximo cap, habrá mas de él. En cuanto al malo, malo , malo,ya que nadie lo adivina, esperare que lo vean en acción.

**Teresita Potter**: si es bueno que los muggle aparezcamos de vez en cuando. Atención con este personaje, que es un personaje muy lindo.

**Karix7:** Bill si es un amor, es tan sexy………….Si Draco durmiendo con su almohadita HErmione, ¡Quiero ser la almohada de Draco!.

**Emmadrak**e: tus deseos son ordenes, Drama……….Gracias por el rr.

**Beautifly92**: si lo de Bill esta un poco fuerte………pero pobrecito (no creo que sea la palabra mas adecuada) ya veras cuando siga la historia. Janie no tiene nada que ver con la Daga de la Bruja, al final se decidirá de quien es la espada. Por lo pronto dejame informarte que ya la encontraron, j eje je je.

**Zorion**: gracias por el rr. Si digamos que le voy a meter velocidad a los próximos capítulos, para que se conecten, esta historia es mas lenta, porque hay muchos personajes, pero espero que te guste igual o mas que Polaris 1.

**Margara:** eres venezolana, me lo pareció, j eje j eje. Si esos "mansitos" de los Deathcrows, aparecerán pronto. Lo de Alemania y los nazis, bueno es el mal necesario de este fic, a medida que pase el relato van a entender muchísimas cosas.

Capitulo 5 Elie

Nott y Ron se aparecieron a las 10 de la noche en Nothinham Court. Theo bajo bruscamente a Janie de su hombros y ella cayo sentada al piso.

-Auch- dijo ella mirando con furia a Theodore.

-Te dolió querida- dijo Nott exhibiendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Theo era todo un caballero, pero esa chica había logrado transformarlo en un verdadero patán.

-Solo el orgullo- dijo ella. Ron miro con reproche a Theo y la ayudo a levantarse. Ahora ella tenía una actitud más dócil, había aprendido que Nott no era ningún tonto.

-Bueno Nott- ella miro a Theodore con un indiferencia y luego a Ron con una esplendida sonrisa que logro que este enrojeciera- Weasley. Espero que de ahora en adelante sean mas cuidadosos. Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Mi hermano es Stu Andrews, es Auror. Debo retirarme, debo hacer mi informe y de paso pasar por el Aeropuerto a registrar mi entrada al país.

Janie se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón, les dedico una sonrisa con un dejo de burla y se fue caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

-Nunca tuvimos a una Janie en Hogwarts, hubiese sido…….genial- dijo Ron, esa chica era algo serio, mira que enfrentarse a Nott que prácticamente era un oso, tan alto y corpulento- Nunca había hablado con alguien tan………..muggle.

-No digas tonterías Weasley, una Janie en Hogwarts hubiese sido el infierno, y seguro que seria Gryffindor , para colmo- dijo Nott , mirando su reloj, Pansy ya debía estar en Siberia en esos momentos- Si no te molesta, puedo quedarme contigo, no quiero estar solo en mi casa.

-Claro Theo- dijo Ron- A Luna le encantara que te quedes con nosotros.

Los dos hombres se desaparecieron para ir directamente al callejón Diagon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione daba vueltas en el cuarto de Elie, eran las 10 de la noche y Draco no había regresado, estaba muy preocupada. Tenía los nervios de punta. Era el primer día que "su esposo" llegaría tarde y ya estaba medio muriéndose del susto. Hermione siempre pensaba en Draco como "su esposo". Ellos eran, excepto en el nombre, un matrimonio. Pero de vez en cuando, surgían ciertas cosas que si bien no las decía en voz alta, simplemente le molestaban. Como el hecho de que su hija solo llevase el apellido de su padre, Elaine Malfoy. Su propio apellido, Granger, estaba relegado al olvido, así como su nombre "Hermione". Ahora ella era Ingrid, Ingrid Malfoy.

Ingrid tenía un esposo, era rica, tenía una hija preciosa, era una dama que integraba una de las más poderosas familias sangre pura de Inglaterra "Los Malfoy". Hermione Granger era un fantasma, un vampiro, un ser oscuro, una chica enamorada de un imposible, la muchacha que lo había perdido todo. Pero a pesar de todo, Hermione seguía viva en Ingrid, y Hermione era la persona a la que Draco Malfoy amaba, no ha Ingrid, que solo era la careta social, ante el mundo mágico. Para que personas ajenas no irrumpieran en su felicidad haciendo preguntas incorrectas y encontraran las respuestas correctas. Para descubrir que Hermione Granger no estaba muerta, sino que había sido enviada de vuelta para cumplir un hado mas importante que su vida misma.

Ella entro a la habitación de su hija y vio a Elie jugando en su cuna tranquila así que decidió ir a buscar un te caliente. Ya había dado la primera ronda de esa noche, su hiperactividad habitual hacia que no pudiese estarse quieta un instante. Además estaba muy ansiosa para leer, así que haría rondas nocturnas como en sus antiguos días de prefecto de Hogwarts.

Cuando Hermione finalmente llego a la cocina, vio el reloj muggle que colgaba en la pared, daba las 10 y media de la noche. Busco la tetera, puso un poco de agua a hervir, saco su taza de te y se dispuso a esperar que la tetera silbase, señalando el punto de ebullición del agua. De pronto Hermione vio una sombra pasar por la ventana de la cocina. Ella pestañeo para despejarse la vista, se acerco a la ventana, miro desde esta los alrededores de la casa y pudo ver a Tatiana y Sasha que se habían levantado y estaban caminando cautelosas en los jardines. Después de ladrar un largo rato, de pronto se echaron en el piso, y se dispusieron a dormir, al parecer no había ninguna señal de algún intruso. Hermione contuvo la respiración un rato y cerro la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Tenía siglos que no veía una película muggle, pero en esos momentos se sentía atrapada en una mala película de suspenso. "Diablos, Draco, porque demonios te tardas tanto".

Hermione salio de la cocina inquieta, extrañada de no escuchar a Elie. Pudo oír sus gorgoteos infantiles en la cocina, pero al acercarse mas a la habitación, estos cesaron. Seria que se había dormido, pero seria extraño, Elie siempre se quedaba dormida mas tarde y siempre después de haber visto a su padre, antes era imposible. Se acerco cautelosa a la puerta de la habitación, vio de reojo y allí estaba Elie bastante quieta sentada en su cuna. Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna. Camino lentamente.

-Elie, cariño, Elie- llamaba suavemente Hermione a su hija, pero esta no volteaba el rostro, estaba sentada de espaldas a ella.

Hermione se acerco a la cuna, se arrodillo para que su cara quedase justamente a la altura de Elie.

-Elie, es mami- de pronto Elie volteo y Hermione ahogo un grito, los ojos grises de su hija estaban completamente negros.

Hermione sintió la mirada intensa de Elie, abriéndose camino en su mente. No podía hacer nada contra esa invasión. Cayo al piso y su cuerpo se retorció en una extraña posición, su espalda se arqueo y sus pupilas se dilataron, intento gritar pero su boca solamente se abrió sin dejar escapar ningún sonido.

Hermione vio pasar por su mente miles de imágenes, rapidísimas, y una de ellas se repetía constantemente. Era un hombre, alguien que nunca ella había visto. Un hombre sin sentimientos, un alma fría y sin embargo, se veía hablando con ese hombre, llegando a un acuerdo, haciendo un pacto. El pacto que sellaría la victoria. Vio a Draco vestido de negro, con la espada de Griffyndor en su mano, apuntándola, amenazándola con ella y preguntándole ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermione? Ella se sentía atravesada por esos ojos grises, que solo le mostraban tristeza, odio, decepción y además muerte. Pudo ver a Harry tomando una espada en el aire, enfrentándose a un ser oscuro, destruyéndolo. Solo porque ella había hecho un pacto.

Y vio a una joven bellísima, con el cabello rojo brillante y unos ojos grises encantadores, sonriéndole, era Elie.

Ella lucia como una mujer joven y noble, como una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Hermione sintió su corazón estallar de gozo, al ver lo parecida que iba a ser Elie a Draco. Era su versión femenina con cabello rojo, pero tenia el mismo porte, la misma manera aristocrática de caminar, sus mismos gestos y sobre todo la misma sonrisa, esa que tanto padre como hija rara vez mostraban, pero cuando lo hacían cautivaban el alma de todos.

Pudo sentir la mirada de su hija sobre ella. Y de pronto Elie le hablo con una voz dulce y aterciopelada, una voz irresistible:

- Hermione. Mama, me reconoces soy Elie. Me presento así ante ti. No te asustes, pero pensé que hablarte como un bebe no iba a dar resultado.

Hermione no podía articular palabra ni pensar en nada, estaba muy impactada.

-Madre, este es el inicio del camino, es la única vía posible, la única. Te amo, ambos te amamos. Si tú eres fuerte, ganaremos y sobreviviremos la guerra. Harry y Dumblendore te ayudaran – esta vez Hermione vio acudir nuevamente toda la serie de imágenes en su cabeza

-No voy a verte crecer, ¿verdad?- esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Hermione , que sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho ante esa posibilidad.

-Lo siento tanto, mama- fue lo único que dijo Elie con su voz suave- pero eso no lo puedo contestar.

Entonces la mente de Hermione se sumió en la oscuridad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco regresaba muy inquieto a su casa en Dover. Había ido a Azkaban ese mismo día y el escenario que encontró allí lo dejo profundamente perturbado. Ya desde el aire, pudo divisar los cientos de gaviotas, cuervos y otras aves carroñeras que volaban alrededor de la prisión. Bajo con su escoba a la torre alta de la carcel magica , que estaba enclavada en medio del Mar del Norte. Allí, esperándolo, estaba otro Auror, Andrews.

-Malfoy, seguro quieres entrar, no esta para nada bonito allí adentro- dijo Stu Andrews, quien físicamente se parecía mucho a su hermana Janie, alto delgado, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Malfoy afirmo con la cabeza, podía sentir el hedor del interior de la cárcel.

Cuando entro, se impresiono. Todos los guardias de la prisión, estaban clavados en estacas, en medio del patio de Azkaban. Algunos en un estado verdaderamente lamentable, las aves habían hecho muy bien su trabajo sacándole los ojos a los cadáveres. Camino alrededor de los cuerpos, moviendo su mano disimuladamente, intentando reconocer alguna maldición o alguna huella mágica conocida, pero nada. Los guardias de Azkaban no habían sido muertos por un _Avada,_ sino por otra cosa, algo mas perturbador, que cualquier hechizo. Y después de muertos, habían sido colocados en esas estacas, como una señal de advertencia. Y Draco recordó las palabras de McGonagall, **Los Deathcrows**.

-Tienes la lista de quienes huyeron, o más bien a quienes rescataron, porque esta fue una misión de rescate- pregunto Draco a Andrews.

Andrews le acerco un pergamino y Draco arrugo el rostro, estaban, entre otros, Mulciber, McNair, Dolohov, Amicus Carrus y sin duda su "preferido"... el tio Fenrir. Con todos esos sueltos por allí, lo único seguro era que habrían muchos problemas.

-Maldición, estamos en un aprieto- casi escupió Draco devolviéndole el pergamino a Stu - Andrews, Harry esta en una misión por orden de Kingsley, así que por ahora yo y Ginny Weasley estamos al mando. Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre los Deathcrows, segunda guerra mundial muggle, deben estar en los archivos GG.

-De acuerdo Malfoy- dijo el Auror Andrews - si ya terminaste, retirémonos. Los Inefables vendrán dentro de un rato y ya sabes que a ellos no les gusta, que nosotros los observemos. Además hay que informar a las familias.

-Si las familias- dijo Draco molesto. Él odiaba escribir cartas informando muertes y desapariciones, pero al parecer le tocaría y pronto- procura que no vean esto Andrews, es demasiado atroz. Nada en el mundo mágico los va preparar para esto.

-Tienes razón, si no fuese porque se que es imposible, hasta diría que los mataron al estilo muggle-comento Andrews.

Malfoy alzo una ceja y se detuvo a analizar todo, súbitamente pensó "y si después de todo Andrews no esta tan equivocado".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Draco llego a su casa, le impresiono lo silenciosa que estaba. Inmediatamente todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas. Camino cautelosamente, hacia la cocina y vio la tetera sobre el fogón y una taza de té. Hermione era demasiado ordenada así que le resultaba extraño que hubiese dejado el té, allí sobre la mesa. Tampoco oía a Elie. El pánico se apodero de Draco, pero intento conservar la calma.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, paso por su habitación, la cama estaba vacía y completamente arreglada. Se dirigió a la habitación de Elie, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver una mano femenina sobre el piso, inerte.

Draco sintió el miedo inundando todo su ser. Corrió hacia la puerta rápidamente y casi muere del susto al encontrar a Hermione tendida en el piso, en una posición completamente antinatural. Con la espalda completamente arqueada, pálida como un cadáver, la boca abierta y los ojos completamente negros. Draco se echo sobre ella, instintivamente le coloco la mano en el pecho, el corazón de ella latía, despacio pero latía. Hermione estaba viva, parecía paralizada pero estaba viva.

Draco empezó a respirar agitadamente, volvió sus ojos hacia la cuna, pero Elie estaba placidamente dormida. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?. Intento colocar a Hermione en una posición más cómoda pero no pudo. Las habían atacado estaba seguro de eso. No lo pensó un instante, tenía que llevárselas de allí. No podía sostener a Hermione en esa posición, así que primero sacaría a Elie. Draco cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, rayos color magenta salieron de sus manos e inundaron la casa. Ahora esta estaba completamente sellada, nadie excepto él podría salir o entrar. Tomo Elie en su brazos y se desapareció.

Draco apareció con Elie en brazos en medio de la sala de la casa de Ron. Luna al sentir el ruido corrió hacia esa habitación. Draco tenía una expresión de pánico en su cara, pero la niña estaba dormida.

-Donde esta Weasley- pregunto Draco con voz ahogada pero en un susurro bajo. Le dio la niña a Luna, que la abrazo instintivamente. El instinto maternal de Luna era una de las cosas que había inducido a Draco a ir hasta allí y dejarle a su hija. Si había alguien que cuidaría a Elie como propia madre esa era Luna.

-Esta en el sótano con Nott, jugando poker- dijo ella- ¿Qué ha pasado Malfoy?

-Llámalos, necesito que vengan conmigo a mi casa- dijo Draco sin soltar prenda, no quería asustar a nadie mas, hasta saber que rayos había pasado -Rápido Lovegood, no hay tiempo.

Luna se espanto y corrió escaleras abajo a llamar a Ron.

Nott y Ron llegaron presurosos a la sala, cuando vieron llegar a Luna con Elie en los brazos y a punto de llorar, se habían temido lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron, de pronto un terrible presentimiento se apodero de él, le empezaron a sudar las manos.

-Es Hermione, necesito que se aparezcan conmigo, no me suelten, si lo hacen están muertos, puse el hechizo completo en la casa- Ron trago grueso para que Draco se haya atrevido a poner el hechizo Fidelius completo en su casa, la cosa era muy seria.

Esa variante del encantamiento Fidelius, hacia que nadie pudiese encontrar y entrar a un lugar determinado, excepto el que lo había conjurado, a menos de que quisiera quedar muerto en el acto, y no ameritaba de un guardián secreto. Solo había dos personas en el mundo mágico que sabían hacer ese hechizo a la perfección, Harry y Malfoy, se los había enseñado el propio Albus Dumblendore. Y colocarlo sobre una casa de familia era el colmo de la imprudencia. Así que la situación debía ser desesperada.

Ron sentía mucha impotencia, si algo le había pasado a Hermione, él se moriría. Todavía, muy a su pesar, de alguna forma, la seguía amando. En la lejanía, sin atreverse a decirlo, teniéndolo bajo cuatro llaves en su corazón, pero la seguía queriendo. Sabia que nadie nunca entendería como era posible que amase a dos mujeres, pero ya Ron se había acostumbrado a su situación. Y era su problema y de nadie mas.

Cuando aparecieron en la habitación de Elie, Ron casi se desmaya al ver a Hermione, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. Nott conservo la calma, se arrodillo al lado de ella, tomo su frente con su mano y empezó a calmarla mentalmente. Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Hermione se relajo, cerro los ojos y recupero algo de color. Draco la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, después de dejarla acostada sobre la cama, salio al pasillo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Draco, sentía el miedo incrustado en cada célula de su cuerpo. Por un momento habia pensado que Hermione estaba muerta y el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido en el Polo Norte lo inundo de nuevo. Draco empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, impaciente, esperando la respuesta de Theodore.

-No lo se, no quiso decirme, pero esta terriblemente asustada- dijo Nott que había sentido en carne propia el pánico de Hermione, sin embargo ella no quería mostrarle nada.

-Weasley, vete a tu casa. Quisiera que Elie se quedara esta noche con ustedes- pidió Draco de manera bastante cortez. Sentía la mirada de Ron sobre él, casi reclamándole que no había cuidado de Hermione y de su hija lo suficiente.

-Encantado. Theo se quedara contigo, esto esta muy extraño- dijo Ron aliviado, ya Hermione estaba bien, así que él tendría que ir a ver como estaba su Luna, que era su "media mitad" como le decía cariñosamente, antes de irse le dija a Draco - y eso que no te hemos contado lo que paso en Alemania.

-No Weasley, eso que no sabes lo que vi en Azkaban- dijo Draco con un tono de voz espeluznante- Pero mañana hablaremos, algunas cosas hay que ventilarlas a la luz del dia. Gracias por todo- Draco levanto el encantamiento y Ron se fue.

-Vete con ella, despertara pronto- dijo Nott , mientras se echaba en un sofá, estaba terriblemente cansado.

Draco entro a su habitación, la que compartía con Hermione, estaba decorada de manera sencilla, colores claros, sobre todo el verde, que ella sabia que era el color favorito de él. No era lujosa, ni excesivamente femenina ni tampoco masculina, pero definitivamente tenia el toque de ambos, como toda su casa. Él se hizo espacio en la cama al lado de Hermione y se dedico a observarla. Esa mujer era el motivo de que él hubiese cambiado tanto su vida. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, en el colegio, nunca logro quitársela del pensamiento. Y pensar en perderla, eso era algo que desataba sentimientos intensos dentro de él, aquellos que lo hacían convertirse en un ser temible y poderoso. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo frió, calculador, analítico, pero cuando se trataba de Hermione, tiraba todo al diablo y eso ya lo había demostrado bastantes veces. Pero en ese momento, según Nott, ella estaba bien, así que pudo relajarse un rato.

Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la de él. Rápidamente Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza, con anhelo, temblaba junto a él.

-Tranquila, Herms, estoy aquí- dijo Draco, abrazándola y dándole besos cortos en la cara.

-Dime que me amas- pidió Hermione en un sollozo. Le dolía la cabeza, pero la imagen de Draco amenazándola con la espada, la tenía sumida en el más profundo pánico. Parecia una pesadilla muy vivida, pero sin duda sucedería, en un futuro cercano, en el fondo de su alma ella sabia que seria así.

-Te amo- dijo Draco, atrapando la boca de ella con la suya. Después de un sentido beso, se extraño al ver que Hermione lejos de relajarse parecía cada mas alterada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto él. Quería preguntar que había pasado, pero ella le nego con la cabeza, al parecer quería hablar de otra cosa, pero él insistio- Elie esta en casa de Weasley, ¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras yo no estaba?

-Mañana te contare- dijo ella con voz ahogada, le desvió la mirada un instante. Draco le tomo la cara con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto él bastante serio.

-Tengo miedo que alguna vez ya no me quieras- dijo ella, casi a punto de llorar.

-Eso no pasara nunca- le confirmo él mientras la abrazaba y se terminaba de acostar con ella a su lado- es imposible que deje de amarte, te lo aseguro.

-Abrázame Draco Malfoy, abrázame fuerte- fue lo único que dijo Hermione. Mientras él la volvía a besar intensamente, antes de hacerla completamente suya, como siempre, uniéndose a ella de una manera tan física como espiritual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hola , DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**¿Qué paso con el lemmon? Pa´ los próximos capítulos lo prometo, je j eje je je.**_

_**Elie de adulta en la mente de Hermione, bueno ella lo explica. Hermione no le haría caso a un bebe, por muy hija suya que fuese, ella es demasiado racional a veces, aunque le están pasando cosas muy irracionales,j eje j eje. Elie es parecida físicamente a Draco, solo que con el cabello rojo. Una mujer muy hermosa realmente y con aire distinguido, pero su fría inteligencia es de su madre, no de Draco. El Draco de este fic, es calculador y slytherin cuando quiere, pero en general es muy impulsivo. Si hay mas visiones, esta será la forma que adopte ella para hablar. **_

_**¿Quién es el hombre con el que Hermione hará un pacto? ¿Qué clase de pacto? ¿Por qué? Adelanto que Hermione no se convertirá en vampiro, , ni nada de eso. Digamos que Hermione es una mujer muy inteligente y eso es una bendición y una maldición para ella. ¿Por qué Draco la amenaza? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué hizo Hermione para que Draco quiera matarla? XD, ¡tienen una hija! ¡se aman con locura!. Para que quedemos claros de una vez, Hermione ama a Draco, y así será el resto del fic. Draco ama a Hermione y así seguirá el resto del fic. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Lamento decirles que tendrán que leerse todo el fic para que lleguen a la conclusión adecuada. Pero preparen los pañuelos por favor. I´m the Drama Queen, j eje j eje je.**_

_**Por cierto que me causa gracia, que en el blog , algunos me leen ( y me lo han escrito ) por las escenas sexuales…….por un momento…..pensé……..Oh dios!! Es triste que me lean solo por el sexo…………Así que me autocastigue con los primeros capítulos de este fic……..después volveré a ser la misma. Es decir, tengo que demostrar a todo el mundo, que yo no soy escritora porno o algo parecido. Yo me autodefino como escritora de Fantasía……..lo del lemmon a veces me sale bastante bien ( en mi humilde opinión**__** y la de la gente que se los devora), pero me gusta pensar que tengo otros puntos fuertes. Gracias por leerme…..DEJEN REVIEWS. Por cierto que recomiendo ampliamente La Tortura de Mad Aristocrat y Dulce Traición de Embercita, otras dos historias oscuras. Sin ponernos de acuerdo, empezamos a escribir en la onda dark, claro cada enfoque es distinto, así que hay para todos los gustos. Yo me devoro cada capitulo de ambos fics, me gustan muchísimo. **_

_**En cuanto al **__**mió, digamos que no es un fic dark, es un fic alternatived political tendences, gothic, horror, romantic, suspense FIC , en fin pero no voy a clasificarlo como oscuro, porque da para mas. Y si bien le presto atención a los reviews, digamos que yo tengo muy bien claro ya el final de este fic……así que las cosas se mantendrán tal cual las tengo planeadas. Otra cosa, mis fics siempre han sido un poco fuera de línea, fuera del canon (como especifica el oráculo Drydeh) ya saben el viaje al norte, el barco, los deathcrows, las espadas etc. Pero siento que la receptividad de el fandom hacia Polaris (digamos que fue un éxito moderado a leve) me hizo pensar que definitivamente la gente del fandom es mas madura y mas receptiva que hace unos años. Y esa es la idea, ser creativos, respetarse a uno mismo y no seguir un montón de reglas absurdas, al final el lema del fanfiction en UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION. Mi gran inspiración Monik, fue una de las autores menos convencionales del fandom, igual que DobbyElfLord cuyo Altered Destinies es el mejor fic de Harry Potter que se haya escrito alguna vez. No intento crucificar a aquellos que escriben inclusive historias y fics sin magia, o que escriben de trabajos en el ministerio, de hogwarts, de cuando los chicos están en la universidad. La idea es que la gente escriba lo que le venga en gana, sin importar la opinión, de algunos fickers "reconocidos". Y si no te leen, allá la gente que se lo pierde. Allí tienen la idea, espero no haber herido sensibilidades ni nada por el estilo, pero saben que a veces a uno se le incorpora el espíritu de rebeldía y eso es parte del espíritu PPC.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA KARIX7, todos a leer la sociedad secreta, su primer fic largo y el comienzo de una larga lista de fics de su autoría.**_


	6. Patronus Enamorados

_Disclamer: personajes de HP de JK Rowling._

_Los Deathcrows son míos y solo míos (los he creado solo para expulsar mis demonios internos). NOTa: el fic de Mad Aristocrat se llama "El Verdugo" o algo así (fic dark) es cómico, porque me encanta el fic, pero siempre le termino cambiando el nombre_

_Gracias a todos por los REVIEWS, los que no dejan rr, por favor, nada cuesta apretar el botoncito de la izquierda que dice Go._

_Nuevo Lema del PPC …………….. JUST………GET A LIFE._

_Capitulo dedicado a Karix7 (SOCIEDAD SECRETA, a leerse el fic ) y a la Feru. Ahora lo que todos esperaban…….romance, amor, pasión, sentimientos encontrados, etc. JE JE JE._

Capitulo 6 Patronus enamorados

En lo más profundo de los Alpes Alemanes.

En un castillo, imponente, bajo la luz de la luna, una tropa de hombres vestidos de negro esperaban en el patio. Todos estaban muy callados, una especie de aire opresivo envolvía el ambiente, algunos de esos hombres lucían pálidos, como si nunca hubiesen estado expuestos a la luz del sol. Otros temblaban visiblemente, mirando alrededor, fijando en su mente, cada detalle de ese lugar, en donde inexplicablemente habían despertado.

Un hombre de cabello rubio largo y ojos gris acero, buscaba algún rostro que le resultase familiar. Logro divisar a Rabastan Lestrange, a Avery ("Dioses_, Avery tiene mas de 30 años desaparecido y sin embargo esta aquí, ¿Cómo escapo a la segunda guerra mágica? ¿Por qué Voldemort no lo mato como a Kharkarov?"_), y a otros como él que habían sido los lugartenientes de Voldemort. Mortifagos, aquellos sangre limpia que habían decidido imponer la tiranía en el mundo mágico.

Lucius Malfoy estaba confundido. Lo ultimo que recordaba, era estar atrapado en una pared en la mansión Malfoy, completamente paralizado, cortesía del malnacido de su hijo. Pasaron varios días hasta que perdió la consciencia, y de pronto, despertó en una sala oscura de ese lugar, con los rayos de la luna incidiendo sobre él. No sabía que le había pasado, pero sospechaba que de alguna forma había renacido. Se sentía fuerte, rebozante de energía muy diferente a hacia un tiempo, cuando estaba hambriento y enfermo, cerca de la muerte.

Muerte, esa palabra retumbaba en su mente. Muerto, era como si realmente hubiese estado muerto. De pronto recordó, Lestrange lo había rescatado, lo había dejado en un Manicomio y muy probablemente le había lanzado un _Obliate._ Había estado muerto en vida en ese asqueroso hospital psiquiátrico Muggle, y ahora volvía al mundo mágico, no como un mortifago, sino como algo mucho peor. Así lo sentía, en lugar de corazón, tenia un hueco, en donde se arremolinaban los malos sentimientos. Lucius tenia sed, sed de venganza.

Todavía se preguntaba que hacían en ese lugar. Allí habían una mezcla bastante ecléctica de Mortifagos , algunos que ni siquiera debieron haber sido mortifagos, como el hibrido de Fenrir Grayback, que lo miraba desde una esquina, con curiosidad. Habian muggles, hombres jóvenes, que miraban aterrorizados el lugar, pero que sin embargo en sus miradas se dejaba entrever que de alguna forma eran peligrosos , y además cuatro hombres tan rubios como él, que aparentaban estar tranquilos e indiferentes , casi asumiendo una posición militar, observaban el lugar con una mirada fanática. Todos tenían gestos similares, parecían copiados al calco.

De repente, Lucius vio al Mago, que supuestamente lo había devuelto la memoria, se hacia llamar Lord Scythale. Le había contado que Lord Voldemort , había regresado y fue derrotado finalmente por Potter, pero no le dijo nada mas. Si un mago lograba devolverle la cordura, sin duda era más peligroso y poderoso que Voldemort, así que esperaría para ver como se planteaba la situación. Sino le gustaba huiría, tenia una cuenta pendiente con su propio hijo. Iba a matar a Draco con sus propias manos.

-Bienvenidos, todos, mortifagos, Deathcrows y Muggles- dijo Lord Scythale con voz solemne, caminaba lentamente vestido con un uniforme negro, como complemento un largo sobretodo negro de cuero. Su cabello blanco contrastaba con sus ojos negros, daba la impresión de estar calmado, pero su mirada era fría , gélida - los hemos traídos de vuelta, los liberamos de sus respectivas prisiones, por que los necesito.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto con un gruñido Fenrir Grayback.

-Soy Lord Scythale – esta vez su voz de desdoblo, y se hizo mas pastosa y gruesa - soy un Oscuro.

La onda de choque que genero **la Voz**, resonó en todos los cerebros de los presentes. Entonces las mentes de uno y cada uno de los presentes se abrió y el mensaje de Lord Scythale llego claro y conciso. Muggles y magos temblaron, supieron entonces lo que era Lord Scythale y ni en sus peores pesadillas lo hubiesen imaginado. Sin embargo, algunos de los presentes estaban excitados, eran los cuatro Deathcrows. Tendrían de nuevo la oportunidad, de disfrutar el sabor del asesinato y el descontrol.

-Si no hay mas preguntas- Lord Scythale de nuevo hablo con su vocecita suave y amable. Nadie dijo mas nada y Lord Scythale exhibió una sonrisa complacida- han sido escogidos para formar parte de la elite de un nuevo ejército y disfrutar la gloria de contribuir en la victoria de la guerra que estamos diseñando. Aquella que definitivamente inclinara la balanza, del lado que siempre debió haber estado, el lado de la Oscuridad.

-Serán entrenados como corresponde, por mis antiguos camaradas aquí presentes, los Deathcrows. Sus comandantes serán Von Maisten y Wilhen, quienes se ganaron esa confianza por haber sobrevivido los últimos 60 años. Obedecerán todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra, no hay castigos, si cometen alguna falta, simplemente los mataremos. Nosotros no perdemos el tiempo. Sus viejos tiempos de Mortifagos han pasado al olvido. En cuanto a Ustedes- se dirigió a los muggles - ya tuvimos una pequeña charla y sin duda ustedes aceptaron sus roles. Serán la tropa, obedecerán a sus oficiales y estos sin duda sabrán compensarlos. Tendrán mas satisfacciones a sus deseos, de lo que han tenido nunca. Pero todo se reduce a Obediencia y no me importan que tan desquiciados estén, se que comprenden el concepto. Entendido- Scythale volvió a utilizar la **Voz**, los muggles se encogieron de miedo, pero afirmaron con la cabeza. Sin embargo todavía algunos estaban en shock, debido a su reciente descubrimiento de que la magia existía - Bien.

Wilhen se adelanto, tenía casi 80 años, pero lucia como de 50. Cabello rubio canoso, alto, corpulento, con una mirada asesina, su aspecto en general era muy desagradable. Como todos los magos oscuros, envejecía muy lento y además podía cambiar su aspecto físico para lucir mas joven. De manera curiosa Scythale no usaba ese poder en si mismo.

-Dormirán y comerán en el patio. Mañana empezaremos. Se dirigirán a mí como señor o como Capitan Wilhen- de pronto fijo su atención en un muggle que lo estaba mirando directamente.

-Tú- dijo bruscamente Wilhen apuntándolo con un dedo- maldito cerdo muggle, no me mires a los ojos- Wilhen fue directo al joven.

-Yo……- el chico estaba aterrorizado, pero no corto el contacto visual. Wilhen se acerco y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara. El chico cayó en el suelo, los demás hombres que estaban alrededor de él se apartaron. Wilhen se inclino y siguió golpeándolo con ensañamiento, y además pateándolo en el estomago. Cuando la cara del hombre se convirtió en un amasijo hinchado de sangre y carne, Wilhen le tomo la cabeza bruscamente y la giro, rompiéndole el cuello. El Crac! de los huesos fracturándose fue bastante audible. Wilhen sonrió y se limpio la sangre que le había salpicado la cara, con un pañuelo blanco que saco de su bolsillo.

-Nunca…….- dijo entonces mas tranquilo, ya se había divertido un rato. Camino lentamente de un lado a otro, Lord Scythale lo miraba divertido "Wilhen no ha perdido su toque" pensó- Jamás…..me miren a los ojos. Digamos que me molesta….Como castigo hoy no hay cena.

-Wilhen por favor, son pocos, cuídalos- le dijo Lord Scythale regañándolo. Wilhen era incontrolable, sin duda su mejor cualidad, pero no era conveniente reforzar viejos hábitos. Los Deathcrows se mataban entre ellos por diversión, pero si querían ganar la guerra, debían modificar esa conducta tan particular y tan poco elegante, además, para eso existían las varitas. Pero los duelos muggle siempre tenían su encanto y Wilhen era todo un experto.

Franz Metzger había visto todo desde la retaguardia, contra un muro de piedra, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y apoyado en una sola pierna, la otra doblada contra el muro. A él no le había afectado la **Voz**, eso era una de las ventajas de haber sido entrenado por el propio Scythale. Miro con profundo asco a los hombres que se desperdigaban por el patio interior del castillo. Escoria humana, de la peor clase, magos y muggles que habían sido despreciados de ambos mundos, por ser una degeneración de la especie humana, pero sin embargos, eran necesarios. _"Si necesitas que un gobierno caiga, debes sembrar el terror en los civiles"_, eso era un axioma de sus clases de Teoría de la Guerra, en la Academia Militar Alemana.

Cuando decidió que había visto suficiente, Metzger se retiro a seguir formulando su estrategia. "Próximo paso: Hermione Granger". Ya Von Maisten y Wilhen se encargarían de reclutar a más gente. Su trabajo con los Deathcrows, había terminado.

Lucius Malfoy se reunió con sus antiguos compañeros: Amicus Carrow, Gregory Goyle padre, Rockwood, Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, McNair, Rabastan Lestrange, Dolohov, Fenrir Grayback y Crabbe quien lucia muy serio, iba a vengar finalmente la muerte de su hijo, su heredero..

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo Lucius con voz fría y glacial- y esta vez en mejores condiciones. Rabastan me imagino que no me ibas a dejar eternamente en el maldito manícomió.

-Te hubiese rescatado antes, Malfoy pero digamos que pase una larga temporada en el Hotel Azkaban- contesto Rabastan.

-Aquí tenemos infinidad de posibilidades- dijo Fenrir Grayback con su voz gruesa y rasposa- sin duda mejor que cualquier cosa que el Señor Tenebroso nos hubiese ofrecido.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Lucius Malfoy- nos quitaron algo, lo siento en mi cerebro y en mi pecho. Pero me siento libre, sin ataduras, sin moral y sin remordimientos.

-Ah y no olvides, con unas ansias locas de matar- dijo Evan Rosier- ni en mis mejores tiempos, no es comparable. Ya me lo han contado todo, el Señor Tenebroso, pamplinas.

-Que lastima que Bella no este, y necesitaremos también a Alecto- dijo de pronto Amicus Carrow, quien recordaba a su hermana gemela, su complemento maligno.

-No puede haber mujeres entre nosotros, seria una locura- dijo de pronto Evan Rossier, quien al parecer había hecho ya esa pregunta- y ya sabrás porque, se hacen llamar los Deathcrows. Si es que aun no los has visto, digamos que Alecto no aguantaría tantas atenciones masculinas- Evan Rosier sonrió de manera maléfica, señalando a los cuatro Deathcrows que en esos momentos estaban "divirtiéndose" con una de las sirvientas de la cocina. Ninguno comento nada, pero el siniestro espectáculo a todos, de alguna manera se les hacia interesante.

Misión 2

Se aparecieron en un bosque en medio del extremo oriental de Siberia, sin bien hacia bastante frió, todavía no había caído la primera nevada del invierno. Harry llevaba consigo un conjunto de mapas e instrucciones, así como descripciones del objeto que habían ido a buscar. Al parecer tenían que buscar unas antiguas ruinas en medio de ese denso bosque, poblado de altos robles y coníferas. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, así que por ese día, solo se dedicarían a armar un campamento. Harry maldijo bastantes veces al recordar que había olvidado las tiendas de campaña. Bill se ofreció a conjurar una, pero era del tipo normal y no mágica. Después de un rato, divisaron una cueva en una loma, al entrar evidenciaron que no habían animales y en general estaba bastante limpia. Así que la tomaron como base de operaciones.

Al caer la noche, el frió apretó. Sus ropas tenían encantamientos calefactores. A diferencia del anterior viaje al Norte, esta vez no tendrían que andar con toneladas de ropa encima para conservar el calor.

Pansy sin embargo llevaba un abrigo ribeteado de piel de marta, que le quedaba encantador con su capucha. Todas esas horas ella se mantuvo bastante callada, observando a Bill y a Harry charlar. Por fragmentos de la conversación se entero que Bill se había separado de Fleur, mucho antes de conocerla a ella, así que un peso se aliviano en su corazón.

Hicieron una fogata y los tres se sentaron alrededor, Bill miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de Pansy , que le parecían increíblemente seductores. Ella para él era totalmente inalcanzable, y eso solo le aumentaba el atractivo. Desde que había hablado con ella el día de su boda, y había visto como reaccionaba con él, la intriga lo carcomía pero no había querido explorar la posibilidad de que ella sintiese algo por él. En tal caso, ¿Por qué ella debería sentir algo por él?, era un completo extraño y ella tenia una vida con otro. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se encontraban una y otra vez con los de Pansy, y ella desviaba la mirada inmediatamente, pero él podía percibir y oler su inquietud. Fijo su atención en las manos de Pansy, que ella apretaba convulsivamente. Era un gesto que había visto muchas veces ese día, como si ella quisiera decir algo, pero irremediablemente se terminaba arrepintiendo.

Harry observaba el careo de miradas un poco intrigado, sin embargo cuando decidió romper el silencio, lo hizo para formular una estrategia:

-Mañana sobrevolare a ver si consigo las ruinas, en cuanto sea así, caminaremos o nos apareceremos dependiendo de la distancia. Bill debe abrir la puerta y buscar posibles maldiciones, y Pansy según Dumblendore, deberás tomar el báculo creando un escudo protector sobre ti.

-¿Ninguno de ustedes dos puede tomar el báculo?- pregunto Pansy. Harry no habia querido dar mucha información hasta ese momento, lo cual la molestaba un poco.

-No y tu tampoco- dijo Harry bruscamente, pero luego se calmo- Me explico, en condiciones normales tu no podrías. Pero puedes crear un escudo con tu poder y eso te protegerá del báculo. Dumblendore quiere que lo llevemos a Hogwarts y lo escondamos allí. Ese báculo no debe caer en otras manos que no sean las nuestras.

-Seguro Harry, que Parkinson no se hará daño- pregunto Bill. Pansy lo miro atentamente, era muy galante de su parte preocuparse por ella.

-Pansy logra desviar las maldiciones imperdonables con su escudo, nada puede dañarla cuando lo utiliza- dijo Harry.

Bill miro un poco asombrado a Pansy y ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Sabes para que sirve- pregunto Bill. Se le hacia confusa todavía su participación en toda esa misión y además había una profecía que aun no había escuchado.

-Creo que es parte de la profecía, el profesor no esta seguro. Conoce la existencia del báculo desde hace años, pero nadie nunca tuvo necesidad de ir a buscarlo, al parecer las cosas ahora son diferentes.

-Me gustaría que me contaran toda la historia- insistió Bill.

-Dejare que Pansy haga los honores, estoy cansado y quiero dormir- dijo Harry metiéndose en su saco de dormir.

De pronto Pansy miro a Bill con sus bellos ojos azules resplandecientes.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- pregunto ella suavemente.

-Todo- dijo Bill con su voz ronca, se acerco hasta sentarse frente a ella. Lo suficiente cerca para percibir su aroma y lo suficientemente lejos para no incomodarla.

-Acerca del viaje- pregunto ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Bill.

-No, todo sobre ti- fue la respuesta de Bill. Con lo cual ella sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

-No tengo realmente mucho que contar, William, mi vida es sumamente simple. Niña rica, adolescente rica, mortifaga rica, joven desheredada y ahora un elemento, el plasma- dijo ella con modestia - me gustaría mas bien que tu me contaras la tuya, debe ser interesante tener tantos hermanos.

-¿No tienes hermanos?- pregunto Bill.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía 5 años. Mi padre nunca volvió a casarse, mi abuela se ocupo de mí hasta que fui a Hogwarts y actualmente mi única familia es Theo- dijo ella con la mirada perdida. Vio antiguas imágenes familiares asaltar su mente, algunos recuerdos dolorosos y otros más felices. Su expresión cambio a una profunda tristeza, Bill intento relajar el ambiente.

-Esta bien Parkinson, si lo que quieres oír es una historia larga y aburrida, te contare como fue que mis padres se conocieron y terminaron teniendo 7 hijos - dijo Bill, con una sonrisa, al ver que Pansy nuevamente le prestaba atención. Era la primera vez que veía a Bill sonriendo para ella, generalmente él era muy hosco y serio. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos. En ese momento, Bill no inspiraba esa sensación de peligro, que era lo único que a ella no le gustaba de él,

Estuvieron charlando varias horas, y de alguna forma la ansiedad de ambos ante la presencia del otro, disminuyo bastante. Sin embargo Pansy conservaba su habitual cautela y Bill se controlaba lo mejor que podía para no saltarle encima. Cada día que pasaba sentía que sus instintos se hacían mas fuerte y de alguna forma todo se relacionaba a lo que sentía por ella.

Al final irremediablemente terminaron hablando del viaje al Norte, cuando derrotaron finalmente a Voldemort. Bill no tenia la versión completa de los cinco elementos, pero la pudo escuchar de Pansy. El proyecto Somaya, la profecía, el papel de la hija de Draco y Hermione, el báculo y los Deathcrows. Su mente analítica engullía la información, realmente era bastante interesante toda la historia.

Pansy bostezo y se echo a dormir al lado de Harry, Bill salio hacia la entrada de la cueva, se apoyo en una pared de piedra y miro la luna que estaba en cuarto menguante. Estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la madrugada. Así que por eso estaba él allí con ellos, necesitaban un rompedor de maldiciones. Esa era su profesión desde hacia bastantes años ,casi 20, y según muchos era el mejor. La razón, era un mago físico, es decir, podía encontrar encantamientos ocultos, maldiciones y hechizos con las manos, de ahí que los duendes le colocaran los tatuajes de protección en su cuerpo.

Mientras que para la mayoría de los magos el poder residía en su mente, la fuerza mágica de Bill residía en su cuerpo, en su sentido del tacto. No era algo sorprendente, pero si inusual, eran pocos los rompedores de maldiciones que podían hacer eso, Albus Dumblendore una vez le había confesado que compartía esa habilidad con él. Y también era la causa, según los duendes, de que todavía el lobo no hubiese tomado completo control sobre él. Volteo a ver en el interior de la cueva y ya Pansy estaba profundamente dormida. Decidió hacer lo mismo, el día siguiente seria un día muy largo.

Cuando Bill despertó, Pansy le tenía servido el desayuno. Harry había salido hacia rato. Bill devoro su desayuno sin mediar palabra.

Pansy estaba sentada en la entrada de la cueva, con una varita en mano. A pesar de que era de mañana, una niebla espesa cubría todo el lugar. De pronto ella se levanto y fue hasta los árboles, había visto una sombra plateada en medio de ellos. Iba a seguirla, cuando sintió los dedos de Bill apresando su brazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Bill mirando a todas direcciones, cauteloso

-Vi algo plateado entre los árboles- dijo Pansy mirándolo con un poco de molestia, Bill le apretaba en brazo muy fuerte. Bill se dio cuenta y la soltó.

-Es el _**patronus **_de Harry, espera y veras- le contesto Bill.

Un ciervo plateado se situó frente a ellos y una voz se escucho "he tenido que virar hacia el norte, regresare al anochecer, ocupen el tiempo y exploren el lugar".

Bill asintió, movió su varita y envió su propio _**patronus**_ como respuesta. Pansy no pudo dejar de admirar la belleza del _**patronus **_de Bill, que era un gran lobo plateado, con ojos fantasmales que destellaban. No generaba sensación de temor, sino mas bien uno se quedaba rendido ante la nobleza del animal, que floto alejándose, por el bosque.

-¿Siempre fue un lobo?- pregunto ella.

-Si- dijo Bill, observando el bosque- cuando era mas chico era un cachorro, pero cuando me mordió Greyback, asumió su forma actual, un enorme lobo. ¿Qué forma tiene el tuyo?

-No lo se- dijo Pansy- los mortifagos no usaban _**patronus**_, así que nunca aprendí a hacer el conjuro.

Bill la miro, alzo una ceja y le dijo:

-Bueno ya que no tenemos nada que hacer, Parkinson, vamos a enseñarte el encantamiento _**Patronus.**_

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Pansy intento realizar el hechizo pero solo aparecían algunas volutas plateadas de su varita. Bill no recordaba a nadie que se le hiciera tan difícil después de tanto intento. Seguramente ella era una persona muy triste, sino podía conjurar un _**patronus,**_ así que intento animarla.

-Pansy, recuerda algo feliz, no importa que tan viejo sea- le dijo Bill.

Pansy entonces cerro los ojos y se vio a si misma, en la cocina de su casa, con su abuela y un gran pastel de cumpleaños. Ese había sido un día perfecto, no había nadie en la casa, su padre no estaba y tenia a su granny solo para ella, tenía 6 años.

-_**Expecto Patronum**_- grito Pansy y el hechizo salio con inusitada fuerza de la varita de ella, pero no era plateado, era azul eléctrico, efecto quizás del poder de Pansy.

Poco a poco se fue dibujando una forma en el aire. Bill se puso pálido cuando reconoció lo que era.

El _**patronus **_de Pansy era una loba. Una pequeña loba, azul en vez de plateada. Pansy la miraba extasiada, nunca se hubiese imaginado estar tan feliz al ver su propio _**patronus**_. Obedeciendo a un impulso incontrolable, Bill conjuro el suyo con su varita y entonces paso algo increíble.

El _**patronus**_ de Bill, ese gran lobo plateado, se acerco a la loba de Pansy, y los dos animales empezaron a jugar y a lamerse mutuamente. Bill mantenía los ojos exorbitados como platos y Pansy estaba roja como un tomate. Los _**patronus**_ corpóreos no hacían eso, en general no establecían contacto físico con los de otras personas, era una especia de tabú. Era como invadir la privacidad ajena, como tocar a alguien sin su permiso. Pero al parecer a esos dos _**patronus**_, los convencionalismos no les importaban para nada. De pronto escucharon truenos y empezó a llover. Los dos lobos desaparecieron.

Bill y Pansy estaban frente a frente uno de otro. La lluvia que caía era fría ya que era aguanieve. Bill trato de analizar nuevamente todos los sentimientos que le producía Pansy, que eran una mezcla bastante rara de: rabia, deseo, ternura, amistad. En pocos meses había pasado por toda una gama de emociones en relación a ella y allí estaba, sola con él. Bill apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Para Pansy había sido un poco impactante que su _**patronus**_, una loba, se hubiese tomado intimidad con el de Bill. ¿Tendría un significado mas allá del evidente? ¿Qué su propia alma, tal como lo había demostrado su _**patronus**_, se sentía cómoda ante la proximidad de él? ¿Qué su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que Bill la miraba? y además, lo mas importante ¿Qué tenia un temor profundo de que si él llegaba a tocarla nada seria igual para ella nunca mas? Aun así le enfrentaba la mirada, pero esta vez en el fondo de los ojos de Pansy, no había miedo, sino más bien una llama, aquella que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Bill entonces se decidió, camino resuelto hacia ella, la tomo por los brazos y la empujo contra un árbol. Pansy lo seguía mirando fijamente pero no opuso ninguna resistencia. Bill acerco su cara a la de ella, de pronto dudo y paro el movimiento. Pansy abrió su boca, estiro el cuello y de manera sorprendente para él, fue ella la que lo beso.

Cuando Bill sintió los labios de Pansy moviéndose hambrientos sobre los suyos, sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar, hundió su cuerpo contra el de ella, la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y la sintió correspondiéndole el abrazo. Él se dejo perder en los labios de ella, no razonaba, no existía nada para él mas allá del hecho, que Pansy estaba allí con él, entregándole el alma en un beso.

Una especia de energía circulaba entre ellos, era algo intenso lo que sentían, ambos. Bill no lo estaba analizando, pero en ese momento, sin duda, podía sentir que algo poderoso y profundo surgía entre ambos. Pansy sentía el calor de la boca de Bill inundándola, apoderándose de todos sus sentidos. Era como que si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de que había caminado por el mundo toda su vida, buscando algo, sin saber que, y en ese mismo instante lo estaba encontrando, en Bill Weasley. Él la sostenía contra su cuerpo. Ella no quería que parara, porque entonces tendría que pensar en el después, y ella no quería un después, quería un ahora.

Pero de pronto, Pansy tuvo temor, empezó a sentir algo desconocido abriéndose paso dentro de ella. Bill Weasley, ese hombre callado, taciturno, en cierta forma peligroso, pero leal y sincero, había abierto un hueco en su corazón, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Y ella no podía hacer eso, no podía enamorarse, no de él. No así, sin saber si era correspondida de verdad o era por la maldita imprimación, que a fin de cuentas, había sido la causante original de todo.

Así que Pansy, separo sus labios de los de Bill, lo miro bastante alterada, sin dejar reprimir un gemido. Bill la soltó, ella parecía asustada. Pansy se separo del árbol y empezó a correr por el bosque. Bill la miro un instante y empezó a caminar con paso fuerte y decidido tras ella. Estaba cansado de negarse casi por espacio de dos años, lo que sentía por ella. Todo los separaba, ellos dos estaban unidos a otras personas. Pero lo había besado, así que no estaba solo en el sentimiento, de alguna forma ella le correspondía.

Hay momentos en la vida de un hombre, puntos culminantes, en donde no se puede dar marcha atrás. Él había estado dispuesto a controlar su instinto, a no tocarla jamás, inclusive a olvidarlo todo y alejarse. Pero esa oportunidad había volado por los aires y nunca regresaría. Así que Bill Weasley decidió de una vez por todas, cumplir con el destino que tenia asignado, para bien o para mal. Aunque se perdiera su alma y la de ella en el proceso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿_Les gusto? Declaro formalmente que me he enamorado perdidamente de Bill Weasley. Suena loco, pero si, te puedes enamorar de un personaje de ficción. JE JE JE JE. OJO : esto sigue siendo un Dramione, pero el triangulo amoroso Bill-Pansy-Theo amenaza con robarse el fic._

_Muy tiernos los Deathcrows, ¿verdad?. Lucius Malfoy, Uhmmmmm, creo que Draco va a tener mas problemas de lo que cree………_

_DEJEN REVIEWS… contestare en el capitulo que viene._


	7. Dudas

_Disclamer : personajes de JK Rowling_

_Sin duda este es el capitulo mas "romántico" de todo el fic. Bueno no es el "mas" romántico, todavía falta lo bueno, je je je ._

_Espero que les guste, dedicado al PPC con todo mi cariño. Nota: el fic de Mad Aristocrat se llama Tu Verdugo (espero que de nuevo no me halla equivocado)._

Capitulo 7 Dudas.

Después de un rato, Hermione se durmió, todavía aferrada al cuerpo de Draco. Había sido muy difícil convencerla de que todo estaba bien, de que Elie estaba segura en la casa de Ron. Y por sobre todas las cosas a Draco lo asustaba y a la vez lo intrigaba la mirada de ella. Él sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo, y la pregunta era ¿Qué?, más bien ¿Por qué?

Su relación con Hermione, "su esposa", era bastante compleja. Después de que ella milagrosamente apareció ante él, mas viva que nunca y además, con Elie en su vientre, Draco se sintió más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca. De pronto tenia una familia, algo que nunca pensó que sucedería.

Entonces, surgió la primera dificultad. Siendo evidente de que el Proyecto Somaya extendía sus tentáculos en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia y quizás en el Wisegamont y otros departamentos. La orden del Phoenix, el ED, Kingsley (que veía cada año que pasaba mas reducido su poder como ministro de Magia) y Dumblendore, decidieron poner a buen resguardo los antiguos pergaminos, el libro de las Crónicas de Myridhym y la resurrección de Hermione. Es decir ocultaron su existencia ante el resto del ministerio. Lo cual hacia técnicamente imposible que se casasen, ante un ministro mágico por lo menos, lo cual fue bastante desalentador para Draco. Ella lo acepto tranquila e incluso estuvo de acuerdo en cambiarse el nombre a Ingrid. Lograron falsificar papeles y registros, hasta él mismo había modificado varias memorias para protegerla.

Mientras Hermione avanzo con su embarazo, estuvo particularmente tranquila. Se dedico a complacer a Draco, le preparaba la cena, estaba pendiente de todos los aspectos de su vida domestica. Él estaba casi a punto de volverse loco, ya que entre su trabajo de Auror, conseguir un nuevo hogar para ellos dos (nunca volvería a pisar en su vida Malfoy Manor) y la sociedad que tenia con George y Ron Weasley debido a Sortilegios Weasley´s , su cabeza iba a estallar. Así que ella lo ayudo en todo.

El problema surgió cuando Elie nació. La suave, dulce, compresiva y embarazadísima Hermione se fue para siempre y se convirtió en la obsesiva, terca, orgullosa y decidida Hermione.

Draco se sorprendió un poco, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que esa era la Hermione original. No el vampiro, no la resurrecta, sino la Hermione quisquillosa de la cual él se había enamorado cuando apenas era un chico. Así que trato de tomárselo con calma.

Pero, y siempre había un pero con ellos dos. Malfoy también se convirtió de nuevo en Draco Malfoy, mas obsesivo y terco aun que la propia Hermione. Por lo que ambos tuvieron que iniciar un largo proceso de adaptación con sus antiguos yo.

Generalmente trataban de no discutir mucho, pero como Hermione estaba enfrascada en la profecía, y su hija era parte de ella, siempre terminaban discutiendo por Elie. Draco no quería a su familia involucrada para nada en una profecía. Si por él hubiese sido, estuviesen viviendo escondidos en el ultimo rincón de la tierra, y que la luz y la oscuridad hiciesen lo que tenían que hacer. Estaba harto de luchar y solo quería a su familia a salvo.

Hermione tenía una idea muy distinta a la de él. Ella era muy consciente de la importancia de Elie. No quería una era oscura en el mundo mágico. Así que se estaba entrenando para una guerra, que lucia cada vez más cercana y Draco cedió. De mala gana, se dejo convencer. Pero en el fondo de su alma, tenia temor, miedo de perder todo lo que con mucho sacrificio había logrado tener, a Hermione y a Elie. En el fondo los dos querían lo mismo, permanecer vivos y juntos.

Draco dejo a Hermione durmiendo en la cama y se dirigió a despertar a Nott que todavía estaba echado en el sofá, emitiendo sonoros ronquidos.

-Theo- Draco lo agito por un hombro y Nott se despertó un poco sorprendido.

-Draco- dijo Nott - pensé que estabas consolando a Herms.

-No hables estupideces- dijo Draco tomando una silla y sentándose en ella, conjuro un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Nunca fumaba en su casa, por Elie. Pero en esa ocasión era distinto, la niña no estaba - necesito que me digas que paso en Alemania.

Nott se incorporo.

-No que no querías hablar de eso hasta mañana- dijo Nott con fastidio, tenia sueño y estaba cansado.

-Digamos que cambie de opinión, no puedo dormir- dijo Draco aspirando el cigarrillo y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de mareo que le producía el tabaco.

-Weasley y yo fuimos al parlamento Alemán. Alemania prácticamente le declaro la guerra a las otras superpotencias- dijo Nott con un poco de desasosiego- Los diputados y el presidente Alemán están bajo la maldición Imperius.

-¿Quién lanzo la maldición? ¿Lo sabes?- pregunto Draco interesado.

-No mejor, lo vi con mis propios ojos, era un hombre anciano- dijo Nott- pero lo más desconcertante, es que los muggles no lo veían.

-Hechizo de invisibilidad- pregunto Draco

-No, te dije que lo vi con mis ojitos, Malfoy- dijo Nott haciendo una mueca, impaciente, señalándose los ojos - era otra cosa, algo muy extraño y además casi nos atrapan.

-Es decir, sabían que ustedes estaban allí- esta vez Draco se inclino sobre el espaldar de la silla, con un suspiro agrego - malo para todo.

-¿Tú conoces a Stu Andrews?- pregunto esta vez Nott.

-Es auror, hijo de muggles- dijo Draco. Ahora nunca utilizaba el término "sangre sucia". Seria políticamente incorrecto de su parte, tomando en cuenta que su mujer era una de ellos y su hija, una mestiza - un buen tipo, muy inteligente y lo mejor de todo, habla lo necesario. Es parte del grupo de Aurores que Harry y yo sabemos que son incondicionales con nosotros. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Su linda hermanita- esta vez Nott puso cara de desagrado- fue la que nos salvo el pellejo a Weasley y a mi. Se llama Janie Andrews, es muggle y es espía del servicio secreto ingles, ¿Sabes que ellos saben de nosotros?

-Si, esa fue idea de Kingsley- confirmo Draco - es muy probable que si las cosas en el mundo muggle están tan tensas como dices, colaboraremos mas seguido con ellos. En realidad son pocos los que saben que existimos, en general squids y familiares de magos como la tal Janie, la hermana de Stu. Pero su ayuda es valiosa Nott. Los Muggles han sobrevivido milenios, sin poseer magia a causa de su ingenio. Ellos dominan el planeta en donde habitamos y son tan humanos como nosotros. Solo que los magos y mas aun "nosotros" los cinco elementos, somos algo especiales. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, nuestros poderes están al servicio de la humanidad. Pero preferiría de corazón que nada de esto estuviese sucediendo.

-Otra vez tu historia de "quiero vivir una vida tranquila"- dijo Nott de nuevo echándose sobre el sofá, tenía mucho sueño y la conversación casi había terminado.

-Cuando tengas un hijo, hablaremos Theo- dicho esto Draco se levanto y volvió a su habitación.

Se cambio de ropa, se coloco un boxer y se dispuso a dormir al lado de la causante de todas sus angustias, Hermione Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol de la mañana entraba con sus rayos inoportunos por la gran ventana de la habitación. Una mujer de cabellos castaños, vestida con un ligero camisón de seda gris, dormía abrazada contra el pecho desnudo de un hombre de cabello rubio claro, largo hasta los hombros. Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas.

El hombre inconscientemente empezó a trazar dibujos sobre el hombro de su mujer. Ella se pego mas a él, de pronto sintió la necesidad de besarlo y lo hizo, suavemente.

Hermione empezó a besar el labio inferior de Draco, dándole pequeños mordiscos, él medio dormido empezó a corresponderle. Se incorporo de la cama todavía con los ojos cerrados, sentándola a ella justamente en frente de él. Hermione lo empezó a besar con más ahínco, él empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa y luego empezó a torturarla con suaves mordiscos en el cuello. Ella no podía evitar dejar escapar uno que otro gemido.

Draco le levanto los brazos y le saco el camisón, volvió a besarla y luego miro aquellos estupendos pechos, que desde que la niña había nacido, estaban mas grandes, turgentes y firmes de lo que habían estado nunca. Hermione después del embarazo se había hecho de un estupendo cuerpo, todavía era delgada pero tenía senos más grandes y caderas mas redondeadas, pero no había perdido ni su diminuta cintura ni su vientre plano. Draco, se dedicaba a besar, lamer y morder los hermosos pechos de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, rodó encima de su cuerpo y empezó a besarla nuevamente, él estaba siempre dispuesto, desde que vivían juntos, siempre dormía con escasa ropa o con ninguna, dependiendo como se planteara la situación. La noche anterior ella había estado muy alterada, así que él había tratado de tranquilizarla a su modo, sin embargo ella no dejo de temblar hasta que se durmió en sus brazos. Pero en ese momento ella estaba mas relajada, así que él se extraviaba en el cuerpo de ella, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa.

Ellos dos eran muy apasionados, ni siquiera cuando Hermione estaba embarazada, habían dejado de hacer el amor y con el tiempo, al conocerse mejer, era cada vez más intenso y adictivo. Cuando Draco se deslizo dentro de ella, Hermione gimió sonoramente, él sonrió seductoramente y empezó a moverse, al principio lento y después cada vez mas rápido. Hermione lo besaba con pasión y movió sus caderas al ritmo de él, coloco una de sus piernas encima de él y sintió toda la pasión de Draco hundiéndose en ella, Hermione se mordió un labio y siguió retorciéndose como una desquiciada con él, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más frenéticos.

Draco pego sus labios al oído de ella y le empezó a murmurar palabras sucias y lascivas, ella se sonrojo y sonrió. Con el cabello pegado a la cara lleno de sudor, Draco levanto el rostro y miro intensamente a Hermione, clavándole una mirada de deseo y amor, ella le correspondía como siempre, con desafió. Él lo sentía así, cada vez que estaban en la cama era una batalla, una lucha entre ambos, para ejercer completo dominio sobre el otro y eso hacia que los encuentros sexuales fueran tan intensos para ambos.

Los dos seguían moviéndose cada vez más rápido. De pronto ella dejo de abrazar a Draco , subió sus brazos encima de su cabeza y se sujeto con ambas manos a los barrotes de madera de la cabecera de la cama, apretó tan fuerte los barrotes que sus manos se pusieron blancas. Lo seguía mirando fijamente y entonces Draco entendió, al sentir que ambas piernas de Hermione se cerraban sobre sus caderas, lo que ella quería. Así que sin ningún tipo de contemplación, se hundió bruscamente hasta el fondo en ella. Hermione automáticamente levanto sus caderas pegándolas a la de él, estrechando el contacto. Draco gimió sonoramente, este encuentro lo podía dar por perdido, ya no aguantaba más, y al sentir las contracciones del orgasmo de ella, se dejo llevar por el suyo.

Minutos después ambos respiraban agitadamente todavía. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Draco pegaba sus labios en el inicio de los senos de ella. Ambos cubiertos de sudor. El calor de ambos cuerpos, había sumido en un bochorno toda la habitación. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, eran tantas cosas que tenían que decirse, tantos sentimientos por expresar, que ninguno sabia por donde empezar. Tenían una relación difícil, ambos poseían personalidades muy parecidas, los dos eran dominantes y tercos.

Durante el tiempo que habían permanecido juntos, había descubiertos sus diferencias, y trataban de ceder lo más posible, pero irremediablemente quedaba una sensación de disconfort. Cada día que pasaba se amaban mas, pero las palabras habían sido dejadas de lado y ahora solo quedaba la expresión física de ese sentimiento. Pero, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera la discusión o que molestos estuvieran, nunca jamás, habían cruzado un insulto entre ellos. Los problemas ellos lo arreglaban en la cama, en ese delicioso enfrentamiento en donde los dos salían ganando, siempre.

-Herms, necesito que me digas lo que paso ayer en esta casa- pregunto Draco hablando con la boca pegada a la piel de ella.

-Creo que Elie tuvo su primera visión- la voz de Hermione sonó vacía. Todas las imágenes de nuevo comenzaron otra vez a invadir su mente, cerro los ojos y gimió por lo bajo.

-Tan terrible es – pregunto Draco alarmado, levanto la cabeza, la miro y le empezó a tocar suavemente la mejilla- Cuéntame.

-No puedo- dijo entonces Hermione, de manera suplicante, en el fondo ella quería decir "perdóname por no decírtelo", pero no lo hizo- Solo debemos saber Harry, Dumblendore y yo, sino corremos un riesgo muy grande. Ellos deben indicarme que hacer. ¿Elie esta bien?

-Ya te lo dije anoche, esta muy bien, la encontré dormida- dijo Draco molesto luego la expresión de su cara cambio a una preocupada- Me asuste, casi de muerte, cuando te vi.

-Lo siento- dijo ella melancólicamente. No tenia fuerzas para pedirle otra vez que le dijera que la amaba. Estaba muy dolida, tenia que buscar consejo en Dumblendore él le indicaría que hacer. También tenia miedo de ver a Elie, no quería que "eso" pasara otra vez. Pero su instinto de madre fue más fuerte y pregunto – ¿Cuándo traerán a Elie?

-Esperan que yo avise, ¿te sientes mejor?- dijo él todavía sobre ella, mejor dicho, en ella. Draco sintió que recuperaba otra vez su energía. La volvió a besar, ella cerró los ojos y le correspondió, dejando caer una lágrima solitaria, que nadie advirtió. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban de nuevo entrelazados, demostrándose a fuerza de besos y caricias, que y _a pesar de todo _se amaban mas allá de toda duda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siberia oriental, 12 horas más tarde

El aguanieve caía inclemente. Ella corrió hacia la cueva en donde se habían estando refugiando. No estaba huyendo de él sino de ella misma, lo que sentía estaba mas allá de su control.

Bill la siguió, no pensaba en nada más que alcanzarla. Pansy entro a la cueva, la oscuridad se cerró sobre ella, corrió hasta que llego al final. El agua goteaba de su ropa, estaba empapada, con los cabellos pegados a su rostro. Un poco de luz entraba por una abertura en el techo, brindándole algo de claridad, aunque estaba a punto de anochecer. Tenia millones de sensaciones en su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía temblar todo su cuerpo de frió, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para darse algo de calor, su varita había quedado tirada en medio del bosque. Así la encontró Bill.

Él avanzo mas seguro que nunca hacia ella. Sus cabellos destilaban agua, sus ojos ardían como brazas y en su rostro se dibujaba una emoción conocida por ambos, deseo. No podía aguantar mas, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Ella era su perdición, desde que la vio por primera vez, y se había instalado en su alma, mas allá de toda comprensión. Bill lo había analizado de mil maneras posibles, lo había intentando racionalizar, pero no podía luchar con ese sentimiento que era mas fuerte que él, que gritaba dentro de su cerebro hasta dejarlo sordo. Salvo la distancia que lo separaba de ella y la abrazo.

Pansy sintió el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, era tan anhelada esa sensación por ella, que se pego a él sin ninguna vacilación. Levanto el rostro y de nuevo se encontró con la mirada feroz de Bill. Él acerco la cara y pego su mejilla contra la de ella, así mismo apoyo el cuerpo de Pansy contra la pared de piedra. Ambos estaban empapados, con los cabellos húmedos, temblando de frió, entre otras cosas. Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente y sus brazos se posaron en la espalda de él, correspondiendo el abrazo. Pansy sentía la respiración de Bill en su oreja.

-Tienes miedo- le dijo él rozando sus labios contra la oreja de ella, la sentía temblando debajo de él.

-No- fue lo único que respondió ella. Sintió la lengua de Bill acariciando su oreja y su cuello. Cuando las piernas le amenazaron con fallarle, ella dio un gemido, e inconcientemente se aferro más a él. Pansy podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón. Bill empezó a respirar tan agitadamente como ella, le quito el empapado abrigo, dejándola solo con una franelilla que se pegaba al cuerpo dibujando la forma de sus senos.

Bill metió las manos debajo de la ropa de ella, acariciando lentamente su espalda desnuda. La piel de ella era suave, húmeda, calida, exquisita al tacto. Su aroma lo embriagaba de una manera, que él sentía todo dando vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando Bill toco su espalda, ella sintió un hormigueo en la base de la columna que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Las manos de él se posaron a ambos lados de sus pechos, sin tocarlos, deteniendo las caricias. Pansy sintió morirse, al anticipar como seguiría el recorrido de aquellos dedos. Él todavía seguía con su mejilla contra la suya.

-Te necesito- dijo Bill con voz ronca, separando su cara y clavándole los ojos a Pansy.

Ella metió a su vez, sus manos debajo de la ropa de él , acariciando su pecho, dibujando formas con las yemas de los dedos. Bill esta vez fue el que gimió, y con una mano tomo suavemente uno de los pechos de Pansy, sintiendo como el pezón de ella respondía a la caricia. Con un dedo dibujo el contorno de este. Pansy se rindió a la sensación que le producían las manos de Bill, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de nuevo. Bill le sujeto la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, apresando sus labios en un beso furioso, que ella correspondió con ansia y pasión reprimida.

Bill estaba tan desesperado que literalmente mordía los labios de ella. Sus manos entonces se concentraron en tocar la espalda de ella. Pansy estaba sumergida en su propia experiencia sensitiva, sentía ardiendo todo su cuerpo, que respondía sin control a todas las caricias de él. Bill se separo y empezó a darles besos por toda la cara, en la frente, en los parpados, mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda, introduciéndose por debajo de la tela del pantalón de ella. Pansy se estremeció, ante el contactó de las manos de él en su bajo vientre y en el inicio de sus nalgas.

-Eres hermosa- dijo Bill antes de volverla a besar de esa manera tan contundente como solo él lo hacia, declarándose dueño de sus labios. Pansy le correspondía con mas pasión, aun , cosa que lo desconcertó totalmente.

Bill nunca pensó que seria correspondido de esa forma, intensamente, con ella intentando arrancarle el último aliento. Pansy le enterraba las uñas en la espalda. Él le levanto la franela, dejando descubierto su vientre que beso y recorrió con sus lengua, hasta ir mas arriba, terminando su recorrido en uno de los pezones de ella. Pansy enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Sentía oleadas de placer inundando su cuerpo por lo que él estaba haciéndole. Su resistencia estaba cayendo y ella lo sabía.

Nuevamente Bill se puso de pie, la giro de espaldas a él, y le empezó a besar el cuello, sus manos bajaron lentamente de su senos hasta su abdomen. Bill estaba tras ella, Pansy sentía la erección de él en su espalda. Ella tenía sus manos apoyadas contra la pared. Bill llevo una de sus manos al bajo vientre de ella, la introdujo debajo de la tela de su pantalón y de su ropa interior, recorriendolo todo hasta llegar a un punto especifico en su hemisferio sur, que acaricio suave y firmemente. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, inundada de placer. Cuando él aumento la velocidad de sus caricias, Pansy intempestivamente sintió que su cuerpo y su mente estallaron.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y gemían. Al llegar su orgasmo, ella literalmente cayó al piso. Él bajo la intensidad de sus caricias, al sentir que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse. La tendió sobre el suelo y se coloco encima de ella, amoldando su cuerpo perfectamente al de ella. Recorrió nuevamente todo su pecho con la lengua, mordiendo y besando los senos de Pansy. Ella arqueaba la espalda cada vez que sentía los labios de él sobre su piel. Bill entonces intento quitarle el pantalón. Pero ella recupero la razón, le detuvo las manos y lo miro fijamente.

-No - dijo Pansy con voz ahogada, gimiendo- lo siento, no.

Entonces Bill paro. Algo lo impulso a detenerse, al verla tan indefensa debajo de él y sobretodo sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Pansy sobre él. Una mezcla de excitación, deseo, culpabilidad, ternura y confusión. Bill sintió nacer algo profundo en su corazón, algo que no había experimentado nunca. Un sentimiento atronador, avasallante, lo envolvió en llamas pero inexplicablemente lo calmo.

No la iba a forzar, aunque se estaba muriendo por hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Ella se volteo de lado, cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos, el cabello le caía de lado. Bill le hablo de manera hosca, con un leve tono de culpa.

-Perdóname, no quise obligarte a nada.

-No me obligaste- dijo ella con voz queda- lo que sucedió fue porque yo también lo desee. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no así.

Bill seco las ropas de ambos con un hechizo. Pansy seguía temblando. Hizo una pequeña fogata y tomo una manta, la envolvió en ella, se tendió en el piso a su lado y la abrazo con ella dándole la espalda.

Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos, con una expresión indescifrable en su cara, pero lo dejo abrazarla. No podían mirarse a la cara, no en ese momento, ambos estaban confundidos por sus respectivas reacciones. Ella se había dejado finalmente llevar y él súbitamente recupero la cordura y le pudo poner freno a sus instintos. Bill entonces comprendió que no solo era la imprimación lo que sentía, estaba enamorado de ella y eso lo asusto más aun.

Horas después llego Harry. Había sobrevolado el sitio y había encontrado las ruinas, que según Dumblendore, señalaban el sitio donde estaba escondido el báculo. Entro en la cueva, de nuevo maldiciendo, porque no se le había ocurrido traer una tienda mágica.

Cuando vio a Pansy durmiendo y a Bill abrazado a ella, se empezó a preocupar en serio. Había observado como Bill devoraba prácticamente a Pansy con los ojos, pero de manera extraña, ella de alguna forma le correspondía la mirada. Los había visto hablar mucho y había visto la expresión de sus rostros. Harry era muy intuitivo, sabía que allí había algo, pero se había distraído con la misión y lo puso en segundo plano. Él no quería pensar que entre ellos sucedía algo, ya las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas, no quería enfrentamientos en su bando. Bill estaba separado, pero aun casado con Fleur y Pansy era la esposa de Theodore Nott.

Pero cuando los vio juntos echados en el suelo, con Pansy envuelta en una manta, ya no le quedo ninguna duda. Ellos si no tenían algo, lo iban a tener y pronto.

Harry sintió escalofríos al pensar de lo que haría Theodore Nott al enterarse. Nott era calculador, frió y medianamente razonable para ser un Slytherin, pero seria capaz de matar a Bill por Pansy. Y a Harry no le quedaría mas remedio que ponerse de parte de Bill, era el hermano de Ginny y además siempre se había portado muy bien con él.

Harry se acerco disimuladamente y le toco el hombro a Bill. Él despertó sobresaltado y lo miro, al principio apenado, pero luego su expresión cambio a una indescifrable. Bill siempre había utilizado su personalidad callada como escudo ante los demás, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba de esa cualidad misteriosa que lo envolvía.

-Harry, no es lo que piensas- dijo Bill en voz baja. Quería proteger a Pansy de cualquier escrutinio público. Él sabia muy bien que lo que había "casi "sucedido, la expondría a la furia de Nott, y no quería verla sufrir. Ya tendría tiempo de analizar como resolver esa situación.

-Aquí no. Hablemos afuera- le contesto Harry bastante serio.

Ambos salieron de la cueva. Harry se puso frente a Bill y lo abordo.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?- Harry le hablaba autoritariamente. Eso era un asunto serio- Nott va a matarte si le tocaste un solo cabello.

-No es tu problema Harry- dijo Bill a la defensiva- Esto es un asunto entre Pansy y yo.

-Ella tiene un esposo- dijo Harry cuadrándosele a Bill- Tu también estas casado

-Nott no es el dueño de Pansy- dijo Bill – Y Fleur tampoco tiene derechos de propiedad sobre mi ni yo con ella, nuestra situación esta mal desde hace unos años. Ella esta en Francia.

-Los matrimonios mágicos no se deshacen- dijo Harry.

-Eso lo se Harry- dijo Bill entre los dientes.

-¿Estas enamorado de Pansy?- le pregunto Harry, había detectado una mirada extraña en Bill, como si le doliese algo profundamente.

Bill dudo en confesarlo, él apenas lo había descubierto y estaba aterrado. Pero al final decidió mentir:

-No- dijo él respirando profundo- solo siento cariño por ella.

-¿Y ella?- pregunto Harry. A su vez estaba nervioso porque sentía la mirada feroz de Bill sobre él. Nunca se había percatado de lo peligroso que lucia su cuñado enfadado.

-Ella esta enamorada de su esposo- dijo Bill- como vez no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Los he visto a los dos, claro que me preocupo. Ten cuidado Bill, te apoyare en todo, pero ve con cuidado- dijo Harry, sintiéndose muy incomodo con Bill.

Harry estaba seguro de que allí había otra cosa, mas profunda, oscura y no un simple desliz entre dos personas casadas. Si así fuese él no estaría tan preocupado, y Bill no luciría tan perturbado. Ese sexto sentido que tanto le había servido a través de su vida, le estaba prácticamente gritando, CUIDADO.

Y para colmo, él, Harry, literalmente se había ofrecido de alcahuete. Pero no iba a dejar que todo el mundo se enterase y Nott estallase de la furia. Definitivamente era un asunto muy delicado. Y necesitaban estar todos juntos, del mismo bando.

Cuando finalmente el sol estaba en su cenit, se aparecieron en la ruinas. Era un edificio de formas geométricas, enclavado en la pared sur de una montaña. La puerta y sus postigos de piedra estaban cubiertos con enredaderas. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí.

Pansy estaba más callada que de costumbre, no se acercaba a Bill ni lo miraba a los ojos. Bill se sentía lleno de impotencia. Quería desesperadamente hablar con Pansy, explicarle, llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Él sentía que no soportaría mucho tiempo alejado de ella y eso constituía un problema serio.

-Esta es Alzean, la puerta de los dioses- dijo Harry en tono solemne, proclamando el nombre que estaba escrito en el manuscrito que le había dado Dumblendore.

-El edificio parece muy antiguo- comento Bill, acercándose a la puerta. Esta era de piedra y tenia esculpidos muchos ideogramas, en todos se repetía una especia de vara o báculo. Bill empezó a tocar el bajorrelieve, sus manos tatuadas recorrían delicadamente las figuras de piedra. Cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar palabras en un tono bajo, casi imperceptible. Pansy y Harry lo miraban expectantes, nunca había visto un rompedor de maldiciones en acción. Bill termino su recorrido y se aparto de la puerta de piedra.

-Reconozco la maldición, una vez me tope con ella en Egipto. Probablemente fueron los mismos brujos. Eso significa que mínimo este edificio tiene alrededor de tres mil años- dijo Bill mecánicamente.

-Puedes abrir la puerta- pregunto Harry.

-Si lo hice una vez, creo que si- dijo Bill, entonces saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo no verbal contra la puerta. Pero paso algo imprevista para él. La puerta vibro, y estallo, lanzando bloques de piedra en todas direcciones. Harry con una velocidad increíble agarro a Bill por su abrigo y se situó con él al lado de Pansy, que rápidamente creo su escudo energético y los envolvió a los tres en él, protegiéndolos de las rocas.

-Haz mejorado Pansy- comento Harry cuando todo termino - tus reacciones son muy rápidas.

-Gracias Harry, pero aquí el señor de los reflejos eres tu- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry. Bill trago grueso de nuevo, él quería desesperadamente que ella fuese feliz.

Entraron al edificio y recorrieron un largo pasadizo, con Bill examinando las paredes de piedra de ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que no había otra maldición, no habian mas hechizos, sin embargo les indico que no tocasen nada. Pronto llegaron a una especie de altar, en donde estaba un báculo, dorado, con una esfera negra en uno de sus extremos, enclavado en una especie de agujero en el suelo. Harry miro entonces a Pansy, ella se adelanto y un halo iridiscente cubrió su cuerpo. Lucia fantasmal de esa forma, sus ojos se volvieron completamente azul eléctrico.

Avanzo y tomo el báculo. El dolor que sintió Pansy fue indescriptible, al tocarlo. Ella se tambaleo pero logro mantenerse de pie, se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre para no gemir de dolor. Bill tenia escalofríos, se daba cuenta que sin duda ella estaba haciendo algo muy peligroso.

-¿Estas bien?- Bill se adelanto hacia ella y Harry lo tomo de un brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo Harry advirtiéndole- es demasiado peligroso- luego le grito a Pansy- te daré el traslador, te llevara directamente a Hogwarts. Bill y yo te seguiremos con el otro traslador.

Pansy solo pudo asentir, no le salían las palabras, tomo el traslador y desapareció.

Bill y Harry la siguieron.

Se aparecieron directamente en la Cámara de los Secretos, el lugar convenido de antemano. Era el sitio mas seguro porque solo Harry podía abrirla hablando parsel. Pansy se adelanto, tratando de imprimirle un paso seguro a su caminar. Se inclino y dejo el Báculo al pie de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Dio marcha atrás, camino unos pasos y simplemente se desvaneció. Bill que había estado muy atento, corrió y la sostuvo en sus brazos. El halo iridiscente de ella ya había desaparecido.

-Pansy- dijo Bill , tocándole una mejilla- Pansy, despierta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hola como están, espero que bien, les gusto el capitulo, si es **__**así DEJEN REVIEWS. Hoy es un día raro, digamos que me pasaron muchas cosas que me decepcionaron. Así que decidí montar el capitulo hoy, esto tiene escrito bastante tiempo y además seguimos contando las dos historias principales de este relato, que al final es la misma. Antes de que me lo comenten, rompi la regla sagrada de que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts, bueno digamos que McGonagall preparo los trasladores de tal forma que rompiesen el sortilegio. Ella es la directora de Hogwats y es la unica con poder para hacerlo. Recuerden que en el sexto libro, al final, Dumblendore cuando viajaba en escoba con Harry a Hogwarts, durante el ataque de los mortifagos, hizo lo mismo.  
**_

_**¿Qué pasa con Draco y Herms? ¿Por qué de alguna forma están tan distantes?**_

_**¿Será que se han dado cuenta de que ambos tienen voluntades férreas y ninguno en el fondo quiere ceder?**_

_**Hermione tiene miedo, mucho miedo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significado real tiene la visión de Elie, mas allá de lo evidente?**_

_**¿Qué pasara ahora que Bill se dio cuenta que esta enamorado de Pansy?**_

_**¿Qué siente Pansy por Bill?**_

_**¿Qué es ese báculo y que importancia tiene en la historia?**_

_**Como siempre digo, todavía hay mucha tela para cortar.**_

_**Los reviews los contesto el próximo capitulo, ahorita toy deprimida.**_


	8. Punto de Quiebre

Disclamer : personajes de JK Rowling.

Por favor métanse en el Foro Sociedad Peter Pan Complex, de las mismas PPC de siempre, y mejor visiten el blog w w w . peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com . Y escojan a que casa desean pertenecer.

Karix7 tiene un nuevo Fic "Antes del Lago", altamente recomendable, un Dramione (bueno en realidad todas somos dramioneras). Aprovecho para decir que "Strangerin Strange Land"es un fic fabuloso, felicitaciones Arrayan. Tu Verdugo y Dulce Traición cada vez mas oscuros y angustiantes (son de Mad Aristocrat y Embercita).

Y para los que leen de todo y de todos tengo que recomendar "Últimos Recuerdos" de Un Cuervo, excelente fic, no apto para sentimentales.

Recientemente me leí algo que me pasaron, se llama The Sniper, "El Francotirador", es un fic corto de dos capítulos, si tengo tiempo lo traduzco y lo monto. Imagínense a Harry en el ejército, demasiado bueno. También otro bueno "Harry Potter y el Hacedor de Reyes" y Altered Destinies.

Capitulo 8 Punto de Quiebre

Pansy abrió los ojos, tenía un terrible dolor en ambas manos. Le incomodo la luz blanca que venia del techo. Sintio que estaba echada sobre una superficie blanda, miro a su izquierda y vio varias camillas de hospital alineadas, al volver a su derecha, se encontró a Bill Weasley sentado en una silla, ubicada al lado de su cama, mirando hacia el vació.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Bill con su tono hosco y serio para hablar, la sintió despertarse pero no la miro. Usualmente, cuando estaba preocupado, profundizaba su actitud huraña, por lo que sin duda Pansy que no lo conocía tan bien, iba a suponer otra cosa.

Pansy miro sus manos, estaban vendadas. Trato de incorporarse, pero el tono de voz de Bill la paralizo.

-¿Ni se te ocurra Parkinson? Madam Pomfrey dejo instrucciones precisas, por lo menos 12 horas en cama- exclamo Bill con voz dura, esta vez se giro para quedar sentado de frente a la cama donde estaba ella.

-Entiendo – Pansy se recostó sobre su almohada e intento cerrar los ojos. La ponía terriblemente nerviosa la presencia de Bill allí, parecía incluso que él estaba enfadado por algo. Además de seguro Theodore estaba por llegar y tenerlos a los dos frente a frente seria demasiado para ella. Todavía sentía las manos de Bill sobre su cuerpo y sus labios sobre los suyos y ni ella misma se atrevía todavía a ponerle nombre a lo que había pasado.

La locura se había apoderado quizás permanentemente de Pansy Parkinson. Se sentía muy mal por Nott, pero su corazón latía desaforadamente cuando las imágenes de ese fugaz encuentro acudían a ella una y otra vez. Era imperativo alejarse de Bill Weasley cuanto antes, porque la voz de la razón, cada día que pasaba, se apagaba más en su cerebro. Y ella que era una persona muy sentimental en el fondo, iba a sufrir por ello, por dejarse arrastrar por la pasión que él le demostraba. Sabía que no tendría fuerza de voluntad para resistirse, nunca más.

-La señora Pomfrey agrego además - Bill se volteo y la miro, se acomodo en su silla, inclinándose, apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y unió sus manos frente a su cara. Sus ojos brillaban. Aquellos profundos ojos castaños, tan enigmáticos e inexpugnables, como su dueño - que nunca te había visto tan delgada y que no deberías hacer tantas dietas….. - esto ultimo sonó con un dejo de burla, ella no lo dejo terminar el comentario.

-Yo nunca hago dietas- exclamo Pansy sorprendida y molesta ¿Qué diablos? Si ella estaba delgada, era porque: en primer lugar siempre había sido flaca y en segundo lugar porque estaba tan preocupada por todo el conflicto sentimental que tenía en su corazón, que no le daban ganas de comer. Pero esto último no lo dijo. Se acostó de nuevo exasperada.

-También menciono……..- esta vez el tono de voz de Bill dejo de ser burlesco y se impregno de una emoción que ella no supo precisar, una combinación de molestia, desconsuelo y rabia - que puesto que estas recién casada, si quieres tener niños pronto, tendrás que aumentar por lo menos 5 kilos.

Ella no dijo nada. Realmente ella y Theo nunca habían considerado esa posibilidad. Lo más normal era que así hubiese sido. Todos los demás tenían hijos, y Harry y Ginny siempre hablaban de formar una familia, pero los dos Slytherin simplemente no tocaban ese tema de un tiempo para acá. Solo había habido un ligero comentario de parte de Nott en el Norte y luego de eso, absolutamente nada.

De manera tradicional, las parejas conformadas por Slytherin tenían pocos hijos, la mayoría de las veces uno y hasta ninguno, se suponía que las serpientes se ocupaban de cosas más interesantes y divertidas que criar niños. Draco, que estaba desesperado por tener muchos hijos, constituía una rarísima excepción. Pansy había sido criada bajo esos rígidos conceptos y se había impregnado bastante de ellos. Theo tampoco era del tipo paternal y era muy independiente, incapaz de atarse a algo, de hecho él había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano casándose con ella. Él era libre como el viento, una familia lo ataría de pies en la tierra, irremediablemente. Y ella no había pensado mucho en el asunto, no constituía ninguna prioridad, Pansy tenia suficientes preocupaciones encima como para además pensar en tener un bebe. Ella siempre usaba sus métodos de contracepción mágicos. Quizás esa mutua negación del deseo de tener un hijo era por miedo, ante la guerra que se avecinaba o simplemente miedo a aceptar mas responsabilidades. Pero el comentario del Bill, había removido algo dentro de ella. Algo que le dejo una especie de sensación de disconformidad.

Pansy se volteo y le dio la espalda a Bill, entonces se decidió a hablar- Dile de mi parte que gracias por el interés, pero mi salud la cuido yo sola.

-A mi no me parece que estés tan delgada- añadió Bill. Ella sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, las imágenes de él besando todo su cuerpo se apoderaron de nuevo de su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-William, yo………- dijo Pansy con voz ahogada- eso fue algo que nunca debió ocurrir.

-Es cierto …..Pero ocurrió- dijo él con voz ronca- Pansy ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

-No ahora- dijo ella.

-Entonces me iré, supongo que Nott llegara en cualquier momento- dijo Bill levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la salida.

-William, lo siento- dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo irse.

-Yo no- dijo entonces Bill. Pansy pego su cara contra la almohada y gimió. La sensación de estar volviéndose loca de remate, acudió a ella nuevamente. Cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra de él tenían un fuerte impacto en su mente y en su corazón. Y ella reconocía esa emoción, la había vivido, pero no con la intensidad con que la vivía con Bill. Eso era razón suficiente para estar dolida y asustada.

Cuando Bill salio de la enfermería, se cruzo de frente con Theodore Nott que llegaba molesto y con cara de preocupación. Por un instante ambos hombres se miraron, frente a frente.

Theodore era mucho mas alto que Bill, corpulento, con una barba recortada castaño rojiza, el cabello muy corto e intensos ojos azueles, que examinaban y escudriñaban todo, su expresión siempre era amable, pero en ese momento lucia serio. Bill media alrededor de 1,78 metros, era delgado, fibroso, sus músculos estaban bien definidos, pero nunca habían adquirido volumen, era ágil, caminaba con mucha seguridad, y siempre vestía muy informal. Sus cabellos rojos le llegaban mas allá de los hombros y a diferencia de Draco o Ron, siempre lo llevaba suelto, la mayoría de las veces tapándole la cara. Casi no tenía cicatrices, pero su rostro era de expresión hosca, como si estuviese siempre esperando alguna cosa desagradable, pocas veces sonreía, desde que lo había mordido Greyback su carácter había cambiado, y sus brillantes ojos castaños eran intensos, con una mirada que poca gente aguantaba. Sin embargo Theodore parecía ser la excepción.

-¿Dónde esta mi mujer?- pregunto Nott con su voz gruesa e imponente.

-Tu esposa esta allá dentro, Nott- dijo Bill con tono serio – Solo tiene unas quemaduras leves en las manos- sin esperar respuesta siguió caminando a la salida. Era evidente que no tenía ningún sentido de que él permaneciese allí. Se sentía como un perfecto imbecil.

Nott se acerco a la cama de Pansy, se sentó en ella, Pansy estaba acostada boca abajo, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, ella lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en el hueco de la clavícula de él. Theo la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro, meciéndola.

-Tranquila, pequeña, ya estoy aquí- le dijo él, Pansy lo abrazo con fuerza, él le beso la frente- te extrañe mucho.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación de seguridad que los brazos de Theodore le ofrecían. A diferencia de la incertidumbre que le mostraban los de Bill.

-Theo, sácame de aquí, ahora- dijo ella, lo miro suplicante. Ella no quería estar cerca de nadie en ese momento, quería estar en su casa, alejada de todos y de todo para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Pans, pero…….- contesto Theodore, sorprendido de lo tajante que había sido Pansy. Ella se abrazo más a él. Le preocupaba la mirada de desesperación de ella, ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que Pansy estuviese tan azorada?

-Ahora Theo- le exigió ella con un gemido.

Theodore la tomo en sus brazos, y camino con ella hacia la salida. Harry iba llegando acompañado de la profesora McGonagall y de la Sra. Pomfrey quien estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la mirada que le dedico Theo fue suficiente para hacerla callar.

-Voy a llevar a Pansy, a nuestra casa. La dejo cómoda y luego vengo a la reunión- fue lo ultimo que escucharon de Theo, mientras se alejaba con ella en brazos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Solo se escuchaba el péndulo de un gran reloj oscilando. Cuatro personas estaban ubicadas en circulo en la oficina del director de Hogwarts, recordado que dos años antes habían estado en una situación similar.

Y al igual que aquella vez, nadie hablaba, Harry se dedicaba a mirar el fuego de la chimenea, Theodore estaba apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, pensando, como siempre. Ron se dedicaba a examinar el cuero del sofá y Minerva McGonagall tomaba una taza de té. Los retratos de Albus Dumblendore y Snape estaban vacíos en esos momentos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entraron Draco y Hermione juntos, tomados de la mano y con expresión seria. Harry, Ron y Theo miraron detenidamente a Hermione por un fugaz instante. Ella lucia una túnica verde esmeralda, no muy ceñida al cuerpo y llevaba su cabello suelto en una cascada de rizos castaños, sus ojos miel brillaban, su boca era pequeña y sensual. Caminaba muy lento, todos sus ademanes eran muy delicados y cuidadosos. Estaba muy pálida y tomaba fuertemente en su mano la mano de Draco. Hermione no podía definirse como una belleza arrebatadora, pero era una mujer muy sexy, incluso mas que Pansy ( que era tan bella que enceguecía) , Luna o Ginny y nunca pasaba desapercibida. Quizás era su aura rebelde y decidida, o a la mejor estaba el hecho de que mientras fue un vampiro, todos los hombres que en ese momentos estaban presentes, la habían visto con poca o ninguna ropa, admirando el estupendo físico que tenia. Pero lo cierto es que, lograba atraer miradas masculinas, como la miel a las abejas.

Draco se había cortado el cabello al ras del cráneo, por lo que sus ojos grises destacaban más aun, fríos e implacables. Una mirada que escondía más de lo que mostraba. Ante el mundo Draco era una persona bien circunspecta, callada, astuto, valiente, cortes pero a la vez capaz de brindar una buena dosis de cinismo cuando era necesario. No mencionaba mucho a su familia a los desconocidos y menos a la gente del ministerio. Daba la impresión ante el mundo, que tenia un matrimonio de conveniencia con la tal Ingrid. Toda esa pantomima era para proteger a Herms y a su hija. La única persona en el mundo que sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy y la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella era Hermione, porque lo vivía todas las noches en la cama, con él.

Draco entro, tomo una silla para Hermione y se situó detrás de ella. Coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, y Hermione subió una de las suyas para darle un apretón condescendiente a el.

-Disculpen la tardanza, Herms quería ver a Elie en casa de Ron- explico Draco un poco apenado por el retraso de una hora.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, Nott acaba de llegar- dijo Ron.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?- pregunto Hermione mirando a su alrededor, fijo sus ojos en Theodore que todavía seguía pensativo.

-Esta herida- dijo Harry, Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Pansy era como su hermana, así que él no estaba de acuerdo en arriesgarla enviándola a una misión, pero ella no protesto y Nott tampoco, así que él callo. Ella era muy buena, pero no tenía mucha fuerza física y eso le había costado más de una vez alguna herida cuando fue mortifaga. Draco Malfoy era la persona en el mundo que mas conocía a Pansy, no en balde había sido su amigo, su prometido, su amante y ahora casi su hermano, así que el mejor que nadie conocía los limites de resistencia de ella. Pero había cosas de Pansy que eran un enigma hasta para él, sobre todo porque había aceptado casarse con él, cuando ellos dos amaban a personas diferentes. Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, eso había pasado hacia mucho tiempo, y no debía juzgar las acciones de su buena amiga Pansy, que nunca habían sido malintencionadas.

-Sabía que algo así sucedería- comento finalmente Draco- ¿Cómo esta?

-Es algo leve, esta en su casa. Además ella esta mejorando mucho, es más rápida- comento Harry.

-Todos somos más rápidos y más fuertes- esta vez hablo Nott, saliendo temporalmente de su estado de meditación - de alguna forma estamos tratando de igualar fortaleza y habilidad. Por supuesto cada quien a su estilo.

-¿Quién será el mas poderoso de nosotros cinco?- pregunto Ron, hundiéndose en el sofá y colocando los pies sobre la mesita de té. Mc Gonagall lo miro con reproche pero él ignoro olímpicamente la mirada de ella. Ron Weasley era un experto haciéndose el desentendido.

-Realmente ¿importa mucho?- le devolvió la bola Draco.

-Simple curiosidad, Malfoy- se encogió de hombros Ron y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

-Si me permites mi opinión- dijo Nott con tono reflexivo, sus ojos azules brillaban y parecían dar vueltas, eso reflejaba la actividad mental a la que estaba siendo sometido el cerebro de Nott en ese momento - los más poderosos son Pansy y Draco, a un nivel mágico.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Nott?- esta vez Hermione se unió a la conversación. La profesora McGonagall que había estado escuchando atentamente tomándose su té, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y también le presto atención a Theodore. Si había alguien en esa sala poseedor de una inteligencia superior aparte de Hermione, ese era Theo Nott.

-Pansy puede incluso desviar un Avada con su escudo, la vi hacerlo en el Polo Nort , es decir es invencible. Draco puede hacer magia sin varita- dijo Nott – por lo que ambos ya hace mucho tiempo rompieron la barrera de la normalidad en el mundo mágico.

-Sin embargo Nott, tu habilidad mental va mas allá de cualquier comprensión- dijo entonces Albus Dumblendore, sentado en su cuadro. Había aparecido allí súbitamente sin que nadie se percatase y al parecer no había perdido pista de la conversación - el Sr. Weasley logra controlar el mas furioso de los elementos, el fuego y este parece no hacerle ningún daño. Además Harry puede volar y por lo que dijeron en San Mungo, sus músculos y el resto de su cuerpo sufrió una mutación que lo hacen único en el planeta. Yo no me atrevería a señalar a ninguno de ustedes como el más poderoso- luego agrego- Pero sin duda sus poderes serán necesarios para lograr la victoria en la guerra que se avecina.

-Profesor – esta vez Hermione dio un gemido, la conversación que ella tanto temía inexorablemente se acercaba- Yo………….

-Sra. Malfoy – Albus Dumblendore le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Hermione. Ella enrojeció y Draco sonrió de lado, satisfecho al escuchar el tratamiento del profesor hacia ella- Debemos hablar, Minerva me ha transmitido tu mensaje, al finalizar esta reunión lo haremos.

-Nott deberías iniciar tú. Kingsley y yo discutimos tu informe- dijo Dumblendore- es de lo mas desalentador.

-Si, profesor. El gobierno Alemán esta en pie de guerra. Y las otras superpotencias muestran una política beligerante hacia ellos. Cosa que parece muy rara, ya que hasta hace poco eran países amigos- dijo Not t- Un hombre, viejo, de ojos negros, controla a los alemanes mediante la maldición _Imperius_, además tiene el poder de pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los muggles. No es un mago normal. Tengo el presentimiento que esta relacionado con el proyecto Somaya. Además esta el asunto de la fuga en Azkaban y de las prisiones y psiquiátricos muggle.

-Lo de Azkaban, no fue una fuga, sino un rescate- Draco se incorporo a la conversación – Mataron a los guardias y expusieron los cadáveres al mas puro estilo muggle medieval. Los clavaron en estacas en el patio de la prisión . El auror Andrews averiguo y ese es el estilo de los Deathcrows, los secuaces de Gellert Grindelwald en la segunda guerra mundial muggle.

-Grindelwald, Deathcrows- Dumblendore de pronto pareció transportarse a otro lugar, sus ojos azules se apagaron fugazmente y una expresión de tristeza surco su rostro, pero luego se recupero- Nott, descríbeme al hombre que viste.

-Alto, canoso, de porte aristocrático, tiene una cara amable, como todo un abuelito tierno. Con unos ojos negros que parecen un pozo infernal sin fondo- dijo Nott - y aparte de eso de solo mirarlo se te erizan todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Ese hombre se llama Malcom Scythale- señalo entonces Dumblendore, recordando esos temibles ojos negros- pensé que había muerto con todos sus Deathcrows. Esto es una mala noticia y totalmente inesperada.

-¿Qué quiere decir profesor?- pregunto Harry.

-Que la primera parte de la profecía se cumplió, Scythale es el capitán de los Deathcrows. La idea fue de Grindelwald, pero él fue su último jefe directo y a los Deathcrows los llamaban "los cuervos negros". Si ya se que los cuervos son negros, pero la mención al color no es por su apariencia. Y por lo que veo van a alzar vuelo y pronto.

-Ese tal Malcom, ¿usted lo conoce?- pregunto Ron, quien había permanecido callado analizando la situación.

-Por supuesto, estudio en Hogwarts, Minerva estaba en primero cuando él iba a séptimo, era de la casa de Slytherin- comento Dumblendore.

-Un chico bastante callado, no dio mucho que hacer mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, escocés de pura cepa, un verdadero celta, de las islas Shetland. Después se alió con Grindelwald y se fue a Alemania, nunca entendimos que diablos hacían dos británicos en medio de ese montón de nazis. Grindelwald fue escogido como primer ministro mágico alemán y Scythale era su perro faldero- dijo Minerva - bueno yo en realidad no cruce muchas palabras con él. Ya saben él era Slytherin y yo Gryffindor, odio admitir que hasta yo sucumbí en la eterna rivalidad de las casas.

-El padre de Grindelwald era alemán, por eso se convirtió en ministro mágico- comento Harry quien se sabia bastante bien esa historia, gracias al Libro que Rita Skeeter había escrito sobre Dumblendore - y en cuanto a las casas, parece que en cuanto a Señores Tenebrosos, Slytherin lleva la delantera.

-¿Por qué los malos tienen que ser siempre de nuestra casa?- bufo Theodore Nott, cruzando otra vez los brazos sobre el pecho y además rodando los ojos.

-Digamos que estamos señalados desde siempre por nuestro amor a las artes oscuras- entonces Snape hablo –sin embargo el propio Grindelwald fue un Ravenclaw. Como profesor de pociones asistí a muchos talleres en diversas escuelas mágicas en Europa y la única que conserva el sistema de casas es Hogwarts, no estoy particularmente de acuerdo, de hecho nunca lo he estado. Pero el sortilegio del sombrero seleccionador fue hecho por los cuatro fundadores y ninguno de los presentes tiene el poder de romperlo.

-El día que deba seleccionar a un muggle para una casa en Hogwarts, ese día se romperáel sortilegio y todos los alumnos serán de la misma casa- entonces hablo el sombrero seleccionador y empezó a cantar un verso……………..

_La virgen guerrera llegara_

_Y con ella las cuatro casas se unirán_

_En alguna de ellas sin embargo deberá estar_

_La humana sin magia que aquí aparecerá_

_Uno es __a dos_

_Dos es a cuatro_

_Cuando el fin de los tiempos llegue_

_Y l__a muchacha de los ojos verdes recupere_

_El espíritu __original de Hogwarts_

_En una bandera se coloca_

_Lanzando el desafió _

_Hacia el más impío._

-Oh, por dios, otra profecía no - esta vez Draco se termino de exasperar. Juraba que si escuchaba una profecía mas, se tiraría del ultimo piso de la torre de astronomía de lo hastiado que estaba..

-No es una profecía o bueno si lo es, mas o menos. El sombrero seleccionador siempre canta en las ceremonias de selección y si no me equivoco esa canción la canto en la primera selección hace mil años- contesto Hermione, irritada por las palabras de Malfoy. Es que nadie nunca se había leído Historia de Hogwarts.

-La Sra. esta en lo correcto- dijo el sombrero- esa vez nadie entendió nada y al parecer ahora tampoco. Señala el final de los tiempos del colegio tal como los conocemos.

-Estoy perdido- dijo Ron moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro - El tal Malcom entonces esta por ahí con los Deathcrows, probablemente ellos sean los que hallan sacado a los Mortios, de Azkaban. Lo de los criminales muggles sin duda permanece como misterio. Además Harry todavía no ha contado que paso en Siberia.

Harry se tenso un poco, miro de reojo a Nott quien seguía pensativo con la mirada extraviada.

-Rescatamos el báculo y esta en la Camara de los Secretos. Pansy pudo tomarlo pero igual se quemo las manos a pesar de su escudo. Sin nadie puede usarlo sin dañarse, en realidad no veo que función puede cumplir- dijo Harry.

-Lo difícil de este asunto- Dumblendore hablo calmadamente - es que lo que va a pasar a continuación, aparece repartido en infinidad de leyendas, libros y profecías. La más completa de todas es sin duda las crónicas de Mirhydhim, pero hay otras cosas dispersas. En relación al báculo, yo investigue ese tema hace años y ahora pienso que solo el mago con los 5 elementos en uno, tiene el poder para utilizarlo y puesto que yo supongo que ese mago aparecerá pronto, hay que resguardar el báculo. Tengo la sensación de que el tal mago pertenece a nuestro bando y que sabrá encontrar el báculo aquí en Hogwarts.

-Nadie que no hable parsel puede entrar a la cámara de los secretos- dijo Harry con seguridad – y el único hablante de parsel que conoce la existencia de ese sitio soy yo.

-Cuando todo este a punto de terminar, Harry todos los sortilegios y hechizos quedaran inválidos ante tal poder. Eso es magia antigua, el poder del destino- dijo Dumblendore enigmáticamente.

-Que debemos hacer entonces, esperar como liebres a que nos cazen- pregunto Nott.

-Eso es precisamente lo que haremos- Harry entonces expuso su plan- debemos esperar el primer movimiento de ello. No sabemos donde están, quienes son ni cuantos son, tampoco sabemos exactamente que quieren. Esperaremos, eso si, alertas y preparando nuestro bando. Debemos seguir investigando para ver cuales son sus debilidades. Y luego entonces empieza la guerra.

-Una guerra que si no sabemos mover bien, tenemos oportunidad de ganar- dijo Snape – yo sugiero que sean asignados trabajos para cada uno, dependiendo de sus habilidades.

-Estaba pensando en Nott y Ron para trabajar con el Servicio Secreto muggle y la parte política de este asunto. Se que no son muggles, pero ya buscaremos a alguien que les sirva de guía. El poder mental de Nott es imprescindible para detectar mentiras y ocultamientos, y la presencia de Ron Weasley a su lado es su mejor protección, serán una especies de espías pero también brindaran asesoria a ellos. Harry , Parkinson y Malfoy se encargaran de organizar la defensa y entrenar a la gente que quiera unírsenos en la orden del Fénix- Minerva McGonagall dio inicio a su exposición del plan.

-Necesitaremos también la ayuda para interrogar a tres mortifagos conocidos por ustedes, de sus años en Hogwarts. Recientemente vinieron pidiendo asilo. aparentemente recibieron una invitación que les fue extremadamente dificíl de rechazar, se decidió que permanecerían en Hogwarts para su interrogatorio- concluyo Minerva - Antes que el ministerio los lleve a Nunmengard, Azkaban esta en reconstrucción.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Draco interesado. Casi todos los mortifagos que habían estudiado con él, habían muerto, o estaban desaparecidos.

-Blaise Zabbini, Gregory Goyle y Marcus Flint- dijo Snape - están ocupando la torre Sur. Los tres ex-mortifagos no han dicho mucho pero están aterrados. Al parecer alguien o algo lo están buscando. Nott tu misión es averiguar que fue lo que paso, antes de salir de este castillo.

-Yo acompañare a Nott- dijo Harry.

-No, yo lo haré, entre serpientes manejamos mejor las cosas- dijo Draco con voz sepulcral, sus ojos habían brillado fugazmente al escuchar uno de los nombres- no te ofendas Potter, pero creo que no te van a gustar nada nuestros métodos. No es nada personal, pero esa es la verdad.

-¿Que van a hacer?- pregunto Hermione. Detectaba la rabia contenida en la voz de Draco, además su mirada era más glacial que nunca. Ella sabia que Draco no era ningún santo, no en vano era Auror y había sido Mortifago, sobreviviendo en ambas ocupaciones, pero siempre se preocupaba por él. Además él usualmente usaba sus poderes para defenderse la mayoría de las veces, nunca para atacar. Pero esa mirada era odio puro.

-Nott les va a dar un escarmiento y en el ínterin, nos vamos a enterar de todo- dijo Draco intentando calmarla. Nott asintió, no sabia exactamente que iba a hacer Draco pero él ya tenia diseñada su estrategia- repito esto lo manejaremos al modo Slytherin. Además estoy muy interesado en uno de esos tres. Un asunto personal.

-No mates a nadie, quieres- dijo Harry con desagrado.

El profesor Dumblendore miro ceñudo a Nott y a Draco.

-No se preocupe profesor, no habrán daños físicos- contesto Nott para relajar el ambiente- solo los interrogaremos y luego que los envíen a Nunmengard.

Draco no contesto absolutamente nada, sintió la mano de Hermione apretando la suya y él le correspondió. No le preocupaba la reacción de ella, Hermione lo había visto hacer cosas terribles y ella misma había sido un vampiro implacable. Él estaba seguro del significado de ese apretón de manos, "Ten cuidado".

-Entonces esperaremos el desarrollo de los acontecimientos- dijo Nott.

-Si lo haremos pero lo haremos atrincherándonos de una vez, en todo caso, el castillo de Hogwarts, es el último refugio. Debemos mantener la guerra alejada de aquí y de Escocia. No debemos pelear con Malcom Scythale en su territorio- termino diciendo Dumblendore- Ya Minie lo dijo, él es un celta, tiene todo el poder despiadado de su raza en él. Es implacable y capaz de hacer o idear cualquier cosa. Tiene una mente brillante, y de seguro que esta planeando algo en grande. Error, esta planeando una guerra mundial, es evidente, donde el principal beneficiado sea él. Pero yo estoy seguro de que él y sus secuaces solos son los payasos. Debemos entendernos con el dueño del circo. Quien quiera que sea.

-Así se hará- dijo Harry- nos mandaremos informes unos a otros.

-Ahora si me lo permiten quisiera hablar con la Sra. Malfoy y Harry a solas- dijo Dumblendore- eso incluyen a los otros directores de Hogwarts, Minerva por favor.

-Como directora de Hogwarts, les pido por favor que abandonen esta habitación- dijo Minerva Mc Gonaggall con voz solemne dirigiéndose a los ocupantes de los restantes retratos, quienes con rostros inconformes y lanzando protestas por lo bajo abandonaron sus marcos.

Draco y Hermione se miraron detenidamente. Antes de llegar lo habían discutido, él quería saber todo y ella no hallaba la manera de no decírselo sin herirlo. Draco se volteo y se dirigió a la salida visiblemente contrariado. La falta de confianza de Hermione lo tenia profundamente desconcertado y herido.

-Draco…..por favor- dijo ella en voz baja persiguiéndolo.

Draco estaba muy molesto, porque no podía escuchar lo que tenia que decir Hermione ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba? Apuraba su paso hacia la puerta, cuándo sintió una mano pequeña tomando la suya. Enseguida paro, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Su piel anhelaba por ese contacto todo el tiempo, ese era la verdadera esencia de la necesidad física y espiritual tan intensa que tenia de ella. Hermione era su otro yo.

-Draco- dijo Hermione con voz suave – no te molestes conmigo, es necesario.

Él apretó su mano contra la de ella, se acerco, la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo y le hablo al oído. Ella se dejaba abrazar, rendida como siempre al abrazo de él. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia que ser firme, él debía entender la situación, como fuese.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Aparto la cara de su mejilla y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Ella lo miraba embelezada, Draco siempre lograba decirle frases que la dejaban fuera de lugar. Él salio por la puerta del despacho.

Theodore lo estaba esperando apoyado en un muro, al final del pasillo, Ron y la profesora McGonagall hablaban animadamente saliendo del despacho tras él. Draco le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Theo. Esperaron hasta quedar solos en el lugar.

-Ahora que- dijo Nott. Por alguna razón que él desconocía completamente, Draco esta furioso.

-Vamos a arreglar cuentas- dijo Draco con frialdad. Un nombre rondaba su cabeza, alguien que tenía una deuda muy grande pendiente con él y con Hermione- ¿Estas seguro que puedes hacerlo?

-Digamos que esta va a ser la prueba- contesto Nott con voz carente de toda emoción. No le gustaba para nada lo que iba a hacer, pero en una guerra se necesitaban todas las armas posibles. Y su mente era un arma temible.

Ambos hombres caminaron con paso lento, a través de los corredores del castillo. Ninguno hablo mas nada durante el trayecto

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala, en el último piso de la torre sur del castillo de Hogwarts, tres hombres esperaban en un gran salón circular. Un hombre de color vestido elegantemente fue el primero en saludar.

-Malfoy , Nott, que placer verlos- dijo Blaise Zabbini con ese tono meloso que siempre lo había caracterizado. Él era un adulador consumado, una virtud necesaria para sobrevivir como mortifago proscrito.

Draco ni lo escucho, fue directo al hombre rubio que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Marcus Flint. Draco se hecho sobre él como una fiera, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y el hombre se inclino, luego aprovecho, subió su rodilla y lo golpeo con ella justo en el rostro, el hombre cayo al piso de piedra. Nott y los otros miraban el espectáculo imperturbables.

-Que diablos te pasa…….Malfoy - gritaba Marcus Flint, mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a Malfoy quien lo desvió y continuo su arremetida sobre él.

-Tú…….maldito cerdo-Draco estaba furioso, golpeaba ininterrumpidamente a Flint - tú le dijiste a mi padre el paradero de los Granger. Tú los ubicaste y se lo dijiste a mi padre.

Draco habia buscado por años a los culpables, Dolohov y Mulciber fueron apresados y enviados a Azkaban. A Lucius Malfoy lo habia dejado enterrado en su propia casa. Pero él que había dado la información y le había contado todo a su padre, era Marcus Flint. Le daban escalofríos pensar en el dolor de Hermione, en que si ella hubiese estado allí, estaría muerta y que seguramente él estaría muerto también, por defenderla.

-Malfoy…….demonios. Que querías que hiciera, era mi trabajo- gritaba Marcus Flint intentando desviar golpes en vano- además solo era una sangre sucia. Todavía no entiendo como pudiste enredarte con la impura Granger, lo hicimos por tu bien.

Draco lanzo el último puñetazo sobre Marcus Flint, y respiro profundo intentando recobrar la calma. Flint estaba sobre el suelo, sangrado por la nariz y la boca, se toco la nariz y lanzo un quejido de dolor. Su varita había sido confiscada, así que estaba indefenso.

-Hermione Granger esta muerta o eso dicen - dijo Marcus Flint jadeando y mirando con desprecio a Draco - además ¿Que importancia tiene?. Por lo que me han dicho, tienes esposa, seguramente una sangre pura digna de un Malfoy.

Draco al escuchar esto se enfureció de nuevo y descargo más puñetazos en la cara de Marcus Flint.

-Mi………. esposa…………. tiene…….. la sangre mas pura y valiosa del mundo- grito Draco, abalanzándose como una fiera sobre Flint - mejor que la tuya, maldito.

Marcus Flint estaba a punto de desmayarse, su cara estaba cubierta de sangre. Draco iba a continuar golpeándolo, pero Nott lo detuvo.

-Malfoy , creo que ya es suficiente- ordeno Nott con voz seria y potente. Theo era el último jefe nombrado en una asamblea de Mortifagos, aunque después fuese un traidor. Esos idiotas todavía le temían y no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrar autoridad. Le lanzo el hechizo _Episkeyo_ a Marcus Flint - sugiero que nos sentemos y hablemos. Sino como personas civilizadas, por lo menos como magos inteligentes.

Draco le pateo el estomago a Marcus Flint por ultima vez y este lanzo un gemido. Draco camino alejándose de él, furioso, de sus ojos saltaban chispas. Si por él hubiese sido habría matado a Marcus Flint, allí mismo, pero Nott era su jefe en ese momento. La ofuscación del momento no lo dejo percibir que se había hecho de otro enemigo, porque Flint jamás le perdonaría esa humillación. "Pagaras caro, maldito Malfoy" fue el pensamiento que rondo por la cabeza de Marcus Flint.

-Muy buena demostración de duelo muggle, Draco- dijo Zabinni mordazmente.

-Tu cállate- le dijo Draco con ira - agradece que no vaya por ti.

-Entonces – dijo Nott caminaba dando vueltas por la habitación, con una sonrisa retorcida. Tanto Draco como Nott había asumido sus antiguas personalidades de Mortifagos, dos personas intimidantes y despiadadas. Ellos sabían que era la única forma de tratar con esos tres- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes?- de pronto sus ojos se volvieron completamente azul eléctrico.

Fuera de la habitación solo se escucharon los gritos amortiguados de los tres hombres, desesperados y asustados por la invasión mental a la que eran sometidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola ahora responderé los reviews, de los últimos dos capítulos. Si alguien se me olvida por favor recuérdemelo y mándenme un coscorrón virtual. Estoy de mejor humor gracias.

**Tildita:** hola, si Grayback va ir tras Bill, y todas queremos un Bill, j eje j eje. De verdad la fuerza de voluntad de Pansy es envidiable

**LilythWH**: Hola, que bueno tener a tan buena escritora, leyendo mi fic. Te envié un mail. En cuanto al trio amoroso, si a ellos tres los unen lazos de distinta naturaleza. Opino lo mismo Draco debería enterarse de todo, veremos que pasa. Hay mas acción y misterio, pero sobretodo muchísimo amor.

**Mad Aristocrat**: jefa, como estas, por favor, quiero hablar contigo, como hago, j eje j eje je. Si me tome en serio tu sugerencia.

**Karix7:** a Hiperventilar con Bill, si de seguro todas queremos un Bill. En cuatro, en cuatro, j eje je ej eje. Si Draco y Herms son unas fieras en la cama. Mi limón mi limonero, espera mas limones.

**Kathy**: gracias, los padres de Pansy no son hombres lobos, el patronus, como su nombre lo indica, toma la forma de una animal que represente protección para el mago. Yo siempre he dicho que una de las cosas mas resaltantes de la personalidad de Bill es su instinto protector, hacia su familia y hacia Pansy, de hecho en su primer encuentro, el la tiro al suelo protegiéndola de unos hechizos. Así que por esto el patronus de Pansy tomo la forma de una loba, la contraparte femenina del lobo, de Bill que es el supremo protector de Pansy, aunque ella no lo sepa, además de todo el sentimiento y la pasión reprimida (bueno ya no tanto) que existe entre ellos.

**Imsbc**: Hola, gracias, bueno realmente no se cuantos capítulos voy a hacer, como la historia esta muy compleja, me imagino que al menos tantos como polaris. Si la relación de Draco y Hermione es lo que hace especial al fic.

**Fiona Garay**: Gracias, no te mueras de amor todavía, j eje je je

**Margara**: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado TODO TODO TODO.

**Theresita Potter**: hola , gracias, bueno que te puedo decir, quien se quedara con Pansy es un secreto…………………como tu hay muchas personas (incluyéndome) que adoran a Theo, veremos que pasa en la historia.

**Beautifly92**: Hola , si fue un capitulo muy sensual. En cuanto a la imprimación, es cierto en parte lo que dices. Es verdad Pansy tiene el amor de Theo, pero Bill tiene algo que es justamente lo que ella ha estado buscando toda su vida. ¿Que será? sigan leyendo.

**Alemar107**: gracias, si esos genes Weasley son imparables…….je je j eje je

**Lesma de malfoy**: si esa manera de que volvería Elie, fue muy linda, j eje jeej. Venezolana que bueno…..Gracias , sigue leyendo.


	9. Sahum

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Gracias a todos pero dejenme reviews, please. Feliz cumpleaños Feru. Capitulo dedicado a ti.

Capitulo 9 Sahum.

Hermione estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, se apretaba convulsivamente las manos. Después de esa conversación con Dumblendore y Harry se sentía sumamente inquieta, tenía miedo de su destino. De alguna forma, siempre le tocaba sacrificarse, en el fondo, estaba molesta. Pero ella era valiente, y además teniendo una oportunidad para ganar, no la iba a dejar pasar. No le había pasado desapercibido el mensaje entre líneas de las palabras de Draco, las ultimas que habían intercambiado, sin duda tendrían otra discusión, así que ella lo estaba esperando. Elie estaba dormida en el piso de arriba, Harry la había acompañado a casa de Ron a recogerla y las había traído a ambas Dover.

Hermione decidió sentarse en una poltrona, y se dedico a avivar con su varita el fuego de la chimenea, pensando en las consecuencias de las circunstancias en las cuales se hayaba envuelta, cuando sintió a Draco llegar. Ella se levanto intempestivamente y corrió a recibirlo.

Draco todavía sentía la furia recorriéndole el cuerpo, ni siquiera verla logro amironar ese sentimiento, sino que toda su frustración la sintió renacer al estar frente a ella. Camino con paso firme y rápido hacia donde Hermione estaba. La miro intensamente, Hermione iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, la expresión de la cara de él asustaba.

-Hermione, tú y yo vamos a poner las cosas en claro de una buena vez– dijo Draco con ira contenida y un tono de voz que no admitía replica.

Ella no dijo nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía nada que decir.

-Tu, Elie y yo somos una familia. Y yo soy el jefe de esta familia, te guste o no- Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativo, era evidente que estaba escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente- a veces no tienes ni idea de todas las cosas atroces que hago para mantenernos a salvo. De todas las mentira que he tenido que decir por ti. Merlin, Hermione, ¡todos piensan que estas muerta!, en donde crees que hubieses terminado si los Inefables se enteraban de tu resurrección, encerrada en San Mungo, tú y Elie

-Yo……………..-trato de empezar a hablar Hermione, Draco con una mano le indico que callase. La mirada de él era dura, Hermione trago grueso en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, él jamás había sido tan claro y tan tajante. Ella tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado, alguna cosa había desatado la cólera en Draco.

-Déjame terminar, por favor- dijo él bruscamente – Se que habrá una guerra, que hay una profecía que involucra a mi hija, que tú eres la encargada de descifrar todos los malditos textos que auguran el fin del mundo. Y además, yo he tenido que continuar de Auror, para enterarme de primera fuente de todo y tratar de ayudarte. Hace dos días, te encontré en un estado, que TÚ…..todavía no has tenido la amabilidad de explicarme. A mí, que si bien no soy tu esposo y no puedo reclamarte nada, soy el padre de tu hija y el hombre que comparte tu vida. Así que lo menos que espero, es que tengas la delicadeza de decirme ¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?

Draco termino de hablar y se sentó en una silla, se inclino sobre sus piernas y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba profundamente exasperado, no le dirigía la mirada. Hermione respiraba agitada, todos esos argumentos habían hecho mella en ella. Quizás si le contara parte de la verdad, a lo mejor quizás él entendería. Hermione tomo aire y se sentó.

-Draco- ella lo llamo y él fijo sus ardientes ojos grises sobre los suyos- tienes razón…..

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, esperaba una batalla verbal. Pero no, allí estaba ella, con una expresión en la cara de dolor, reconociendo que él tenía la razón.

-Elie y yo compartimos una visión- dijo Hermione con un dejo de duda, Dumblendore se lo había advertido, el principal obstáculo para ella iba a ser Draco, así que él y Harry le habían pedido que no le contase nada, pero ella al verlo así, tenia que decir algo, darle algo- El asunto es que debo buscar a un hombre, en el bando enemigo, y sellar un pacto con él. Y eso nos dará la victoria o por lo menos ayudara a hacerlo.

-¿Quién es?- Draco estaba sorprendido, así que esa era la visión. Ahora entendía el temor de ella, Hermione lo conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. Ella sabia que él se negaría rotundamente a que corriese peligro de alguna forma. Defenderse de los ataques era una cosa pero meterse en la boca del lobo, otra muy diferente.

-No lo se- dijo ella- no lo conozco.

-Hermione - entonces Draco hablo con autoridad – no puedo permitir que te arriesgues de esa manera, no voy a dejar que suceda. Encontraremos otra forma.

-Draco- Entonces Hermione se levanto e hizo gala de su proverbial testarudez- Me duele decirte esto, pero ya esa es una decisión que esta tomada. No hay otra manera. Es esto o nada. No te pido que comprendas, ni que lo aceptes.

Draco se levanto y le tomo los brazos con ambas manos. Ella desvió la mirada al piso, él la sostenía contra su cuerpo, con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla inmóvil pero sin hacerle daño.

-No- dijo él con voz profunda- No hagas lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

- No puedo prometer nada, estoy convencida de que es lo que tengo que hacer y tanto Dumblendore como Harry están de acuerdo- dijo ella por lo bajo. Draco la soltó como si el contacto con su piel quemase. Él no podía luchar con la clase de determinación que le estaba mostrando. Era una batalla perdida y lo sabia, terminaría cediendo ante ella como todas las demás veces. Lo único que quería entender y comprender era porque Hermione siempre ponía todas las cosas por encima de él.

-Sabes que hoy casi mato a Marcus Flint por ti- entonces Draco se lo dijo en su cara, sin contener su rabia y su decepción- Por lo de la muerte de tus padres, por vengarte. ¿No te das cuenta de que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti? Hasta dejarme matar si es necesario.

Hermione se sorprendió, así que eso era, por eso estaba furioso. A Draco no le gustaba perder el control, ella lo sabia muy bien. Él odiaba esa parte de su personalidad que lo convertía en algo muy parecido a su propio padre, en un ser incontrolable, que no media su propia capacidad de dañar. Ella siempre había confiado en él, Draco siempre hacia todo lo posible para no dejarse arrastrar completamente por sus instintos asesinos. Pero al mismo tiempo también estaba segura, se lo había demostrado, que él seria capaz de hacer cosas terribles por defenderla y mantenerla a su lado. Al igual que ella tendría que tomar decisiones dolorosas, para que salieran vivos de la guerra.

- Entonces tú más que nadie comprenderá lo que pretendo hacer- dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada- Es por ti y por Elie.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- pregunto él.

-Esto no tiene para nada que influir en nosotros- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo. La verdad era que no sabia que diablos iba a pasar con ellos.

-Si tu mueres, es evidente que va a afectarnos- Draco fue cínico esta vez, ¿Por qué diablos ella no lo entendía? De pronto sintió un escalofrió, una sensación extraña lo invadió. Alguien o algo había roto la barrera mágica de su casa.

-Elie……..-dijo Draco en un susurro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo gala de su agilidad estaba subiendo las escaleras como un bólido, le hizo una señal de silencio a ella y le dijo en un susurro- Hermione busca tu varita y mantente en guardia. Alguien esta aquí.

Hermione busco su varita en el sofá y empezó a caminar despacio observando todo cuidadosamente alrededor, ya Draco estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras. Camino detrás de él por el corredor que conducía a las habitaciones

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Elie, se percato que esta estaba en penumbras. Draco vio de espaldas a una figura que por su estatura y complexión parecía ser hombre, vestido de negro con una capucha sobre su cabeza, y que tenia en sus brazos a Elie. La niña estaba despierta y miraba de manera penetrante y con cara de disgusto al hombre que la tenia.

-¿Quién eres y que haces con mi hija?- Draco se coloco en guardia, sin embargo estaba asustado, temía por su hija. Hermione respiraba agitadamente detrás de él, le temblaba la mano que tenia la varita. Ninguno de los dos haría un hechizo con Elie de por medio.

-Draco Malfoy, no me reconoces- dijo una voz potente cargado de odio. El hombre se volteo y Draco pudo ver unos labios delgados iguales a los suyos, con una sonrisa falsa en ellos, a través de la sombra de la capucha. Elie estaba callada como analizando la situación, el hombre con una mano se quito la capucha y Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Hermione emitió un aullido.

Allí, en esa habitación, cargando a su nieta como si fuese un fardo molesto, estaba, mas vivo que nunca, Lucius Malfoy.

-Así que esta es la bastarda Malfoy- rió entre dientes Lucius observando con interés y desagrado a la niña- seria interesante ver como un cuerpo tan pequeño responde a un _crucio_. Seria la primera vez que lo intento.

-¡NO!- grito Hermione, dando un paso hacia adelante en dirección a Lucius para proteger a su hija, pero Draco, que todavía no le salían las palabras del asombro, la sujeto por un brazo. Todo lo Malfoy que tenia salio a relucir, haciendo gala de una sangre fría que en ese momento Hermione quien era la mas razonable de los dos, había perdido completamente. Lucius apunto con su varita a Elie, la bebe entonces fijo la mirada en su abuelo.

-Tú estas muerto- dijo Draco tratando de imprimirle firmeza a su voz, pero el terror estaba haciendo mella en él. Era imposible, su padre tendría que estar muerto. Todos los fantasmas de su vida empezaron a aparecer alrededor de él, y la angustia empezó a abrirse camino dentro de su mente, pero tenia que conservar la calma, la vida de su bebe corría peligro y no podía dar un paso en falso -yo te tapie en una mazmorra de Malfoy Manor, nadie lo sabia.

-Error, hijo malagradecido- dijo Lucius con su voz profunda y temible – alguien me busco. Ah, y por supuesto la escurridiza y renacida Srta. Granger esta aquí con nosotros. Otra persona al parecer, también difícil de borrar del mapa.

-Mi esposa se llama Ingrid, Lucius - dijo Draco, jamás le diría padre a esa bestia, nunca más. Y además tenia que proteger la identidad de Hermione.

-Me crees tan tonto- dijo Lucius Malfoy con desprecio – nosotros sabemos que ella es Hermione Granger.

-Eso es correcto- entonces Franz Metzger salio de las sombras, había utilizado su habilidad de "**simpático**" para pasar desapercibido. Él había investigado las defensas mágicas de esa casa, y utilizo a Lucius Malfoy para romper el hechizo, que solo permitía que la familia directa se apareciese dentro de la casa. Franz había ido conocer personalmente a Hermione Granger y de ser posible hablar con ella. Draco entonces comprendió porque al examinar los rastros mágicos disimuladamente, había captado la presencia de dos magos. Estaba presenciando exactamente lo que Theo le había contado una vez. Pero este era un mago joven, no el anciano de los ojos negros.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente cuando vio a Franz. DEMONIOS, ese era el hombre de la visión. El maldito destino le había puesto al hombre que ella tenia que buscar justamente enfrente. Observo que era un poco mayor que ella, rubio, delgado, con ojos azul celeste, estaba vestido con un uniforme negro, y lucia muy tranquilo, con un rostro que aparentaba serenidad. Ese era el hombre que tenia el destino de todos en sus manos.

Lucius pego a Elie hacia él con fuerza y la niña comenzó a llorar asustada. A Hermione se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos, y Draco le apretaba el brazo de tal forma que parecía que se lo iba a fracturar. Miraba con odio a Lucius, sabia que su padre seria capaz de matar a su hija.

-Lucius, no hemos venido a hacerle daño a la niña, al menos no todavía- dijo Franz Metzger con tono autoritario. Lucius lo miro con desprecio, pero aflojo sus brazos alrededor de la niña.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Draco que analizaba el intercambio de miradas entre su padre y el hombre rubio. Su mente procesaba rápidamente lo que iba a hacer a continuación. No podía arriesgar la integridad física de su hija y estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione, que parecía dispuesta a echarse encima de Lucius Malfoy en cualquier momento.

-Mi nombre no interesa ahora, digamos que soy el enemigo- dijo Franz dejando su cualidad de simpático. Así que ese era el elemento agua. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, los poderes de ese mago eran desconocidos para él.

-¿Qué quieres con mi hija, solo es un bebe?- dijo Draco con voz firme, sin dejar traslucir el pánico que sentía.

-Con tu hija nada, mi asunto es con Ingrid Malfoy alias Hermione Granger- contesto Franz. No dejaba de admirar la sangre fría de ese hombre, cualquier otro ya hubiese cometido una estupidez. Pero allí estaba, en apariencia tranquilo, ganando tiempo conversando. Muy diferente a la mujer, que parecía dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Hermione Granger esta muerta- dijo Draco con voz segura. Seguía apretando a Hermione que empezaba a temblar y lloraba silenciosamente.

-No juguemos mas, tu y yo sabemos que esta mujer- Franz señalo a Hermione. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, detalle que no se le escapo. Él dedujo que ella lo había visto antes, pero de donde – es Hermione Granger.

-No- contesto Draco. Apresando más aun a Hermione, que luchaba por soltarse, entonces ella se volteo y lo miro suplicante. Draco le devolvió una mirada helada como un iceberg. No la iba a soltar por nada del mundo, por lo menos no hasta estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Te propongo un trato, un canje- Franz empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, tomo a Elie de los brazos de Lucius, que se quedo rígido y sonriente mirando a Draco. Elie gimoteaba asustada ante la presencia de ese ser extraño, pero tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima- La vida de tu hija por Hermione Granger.

Draco miraba alternativamente a Elie y a Hermione, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que hacer. Hermione lo miro intensamente, le tomo una mano, se la apretó y se acerco a él, lo suficiente para murmurarle algo al oído. Draco cerró los ojos un instante. Al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, sintió como su corazón literalmente se paralizo.

-Deja a mi hija en el suelo, para que su padre la tome- dijo entonces Hermione suplicandole con los ojos a Draco. Él entonces dio su brazo a torcer y la soltó - yo iré contigo, pero no le hagas daño a mi bebe.

Franz dejo a Elie en el piso y ella como si entendiese la situación, empezó a gatear en dirección a su padre. Hermione avanzo rápido y Lucius Malfoy le apreso un brazo y se lo sujeto por detrás, la amenazaba con su varita colocada sobre el cuello de ella.

-Quiero saber que tienes allá abajo, sangre sucia, que hizo que mi propio hijo me traicionase- le dijo lascivamente Lucius al oído, recorriendo con la lengua la mejilla de Hermione, ella se estremeció de asco. Él sonrió complacido, ella ya no era una chiquilla, sino toda una mujer, muy atractiva por cierto, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia. De alguna forma entendía a Draco, él alguna vez había sufrido un arrebato de pasión similar, pero simplemente la había forzado y termino con ella, matándola. ¿Por qué demonios su hijo no había hecho lo mismo? Y además se había atrevido a concebir un hijo con ella, arrastrando por el fango el nombre de los Malfoy. Iba a vengar esa afrenta, la haría retorcerse y gritar debajo de él. Cuando se la devolviera a Draco, ella ya no serviría para nada, esa seria su mejor venganza, y por ultimo los mataría a los tres. Lucius dijo con voz fuerte después de morderle el cuello - ¿Tan buena eres en la cama?

Draco tomo a la niña y miro con un profundo odio a su padre. Veía a Hermione temblando e intentando desesperada alejarse de Lucius.

-Te juro que si la tocas, te buscare hasta el fin del mundo y te cortare en pedazos- dijo Draco abrazando a su hija, adivinando de inmediato las intensiones de su padre. Instintivamente avanzo un paso, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, él se detuvo. Gotas de un sudor frió le resbalaban por la espalda, había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

-Hijo, no estas en posición de exigirme nada- Lucius se acerco más a Hermione y le apretó el brazo, girándoselo, ella dio un gemido de dolor.

Draco entonces miro a Franz. Ahora lo entendía, de alguna forma su padre estaba a las órdenes de ese hombre. Eso era realmente muy extraño. Algo muy grave tenia que haber sucedido para que Lucius Malfoy aceptase tan tranquilo las ordenes de alguien mas joven que él. Pero Draco conocía a su padre, por muchas órdenes que recibiese, siempre conseguía la manera de retorcer todo a su favor. Y lo quería a él, su mirada se lo había aclarado todo. Lucius deseaba matarlo, con toda su alma.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con mi esposa?- dijo Draco con voz dura dirigiendose a Franz. Elie se asusto y empezó a llorar desconsolada, Draco le acaricio la cabeza y la pego contra él, la niña se tranquilizo al sentir el contacto de las manos de su padre sobre ella.

-Hablare con ella, te doy mi palabra que te regresare a tu dama, sana y salva- contesto Franz. Lucius emitió un resoplido de indignación. Franz entonces tomo a Hermione por un brazo y se la arrebato a Lucius, la sostenía igual de fuerte, pero por lo menos no se acercaba a ella. Hermione respiro tranquila, la habían liberado de Lucius Malfoy y nada podía ser peor que él.

Lucius se desapareció y antes de que Draco activara de nuevo el hechizo, Franz desapareció con Hermione.

Draco apretó a Elie contra él. Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, huir, su padre sin duda regresaría por él. Debían reunirse todos de nuevo. Habían secuestrado a Hermione y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Franz y Hermione aparecieron en la llanura de Salisbury , cuyo nombre antiguo Sahum, ya nadie recordaba, en el circulo de piedras llamado Stonghege. La magia podía respirarse en ese lugar de culto. Una fuerza desconocida emanaba de sus menhires y dólmenes. Algún poder ancestral se había adueñado del lugar hacia milenios. Y si bien las personas que ofrecían pleitesía al lugar, habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra hacia mucho, ese poder seguía allí, mas despierto que nunca. La niebla cubría Stonghege. No era una niebla normal, era completamente sobrenatural, como conjurada por el lugar, para ocultar la especie de reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo. Franz sabia que cualquier cosa que ocurriese allí, estaría a salvo de la intromisión de cualquier poder. Y era vital para los dos que esa conversación quedase en las sombras. Hacia años que él se había entregado secretamente al poder de Stonghege, cuando comprendió al fin la importancia, de la única cosa que lo hacia humano, a pesar de todo lo que los Oscuros habían hecho con él.

Franz le tomaba un brazo firmemente a Hermione si hacerle daño y la hizo enfrentarse a él, le tomo la cara suavemente y la empezó a detallar. Piel muy blanca, cabello castaño ondulado largo hasta la cintura, boca pequeña con labios sensuales, nariz respingada. Ella era delgada con unas curvas excitantes y poseedora de una mirada desafiante, con unos ojos marrones de donde saltaban chispas. Así que era ella, una mujer apetecible para cualquiera, menos para él. Esa era la mujer que debía convencer. Lastima por ella. Lo que quería Franz de Hermione no era nada físico, era algo muchísimo más mental. Ella arrugo la cara incomoda por el contacto de las frías manos de él. Franz la soltó.

Al separarse, Hermione se irguió y asumió una postura defensiva, Franz simplemente la miro y se sentó en uno de los dólmenes, tenía su varita agarrada, ella estaba desarmada. Hermione entonces se dedico a observarlo. Era un hombre que intentaba mostrarse amable, sin embargo su inflexibilidad interior le otorgaba un aura autoritaria, rubio con ojos azul claro casi celestes. Su manera de caminar y de sentarse era muy adusta, como si calculara todos sus movimientos. Vestía con un uniforme negro que ella no reconoció, pero sin duda era algo militar, su acento al hablar era extranjero. Y no solo sus manos eran frías, todo en él era frió. Nunca pensó que se iba a encontrar a alguien más glacial que un Malfoy, pero allí estaba ese hombre, imperturbable como la piedra.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- le dijo ella furiosa. La piel de él como la de un cadáver, helada y le erizo todo los vellos del cuerpo. Sentía asco con Lucius, pero con ese hombre era simplemente aterrador.

-¿De donde me conoces? – pregunto él secamente, al ver la cara de pánico de ella agrego – No te preocupes, estamos en Tierra Sagrada, ni yo ni ningún mago puede dañarte aquí. Hablemos.

-Te vi en un sueño- Hermione mintió descaradamente. No le había pasado desapercibido de que él no sabía que Elie era la vidente de la profecía. Si hubiese sido así se habría apoderado de ella. Ellos sabían de la profecía, con seguridad, habían tenido las Crónicas de Mirhydhim en su poder y todos sus movimientos así lo evidenciaban.

-Ves el futuro- pregunto él un poco asombrado.

-No, simplemente fue un sueño- Hermione contesto con el mismo tono seco.

-Ya veo- entonces Franz se puso en modalidad **simpático-** Sabes algo de la profecía.

Hermione sintió que una sensación de comodidad la invadía, como si estuviese hablando con un familiar. Le pareció muy extraño, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Yo traduje los libros, las Crónicas de Mirhydhim- dijo ella estremeciéndose, tratando de quitarse de encima la sensación de confort.

-Así que el libro llego hasta ti- entonces Franz exhibió una sonrisa- el destino es caprichoso. Bien, así que ya lo sabes, estamos en la encrucijada.

-Si lo se, y también se que tu y yo debemos hablar- aventuro Hermione. Franz se sorprendió, ella sabia más de lo que él creía. Pero eso era mejor para sus planes, se ahorraría la tarea de explicarle todo. Además le intrigaba el hecho de que se resistía al simpático. Eso le demostraba que era ELLA.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo- dijo Franz entonces – no ahora, sino cuando te llame y todo esta listo. Deberás hacerlo por voluntad propia. Tú fuiste enviada de vuelta, resucitaste y eso te hace un ser humano muy especial.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Hermione.

-Solo te diré que además de tú, hay otros dos que vinieron de la muerte y deben ser cuatro los que abran las puertas de las tinieblas- dijo Franz – te necesito para convocar al cuarto.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- pregunto ella desafiándolo.

-Porque es la única manera que ganen, que las cosas entren en balance de nuevo- contesto Franz – Cree en tu sueño, si de verdad fue un sueño.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No estas traicionando a tu bando?- pregunto ella.

-Yo tengo mi propio interés en esto, pero si eres inteligente, tú y los tuyos saldrán beneficiados. Mis razones las reservo- dijo Franz enigmáticamente

-O sea que tu eres de los buenos- bufo Hermione.

-No te equivoques conmigo Hermione Granger- dijo Franz, vio que ella le iba a replicar – ese es tu verdadero nombre. Yo no tomo partido de ningún bando, solo del mió. ¿Te devolvieron los Guardianes?

-Si, ellos lo hicieron- contesto hermione.

-Entonces esta bien- contesto Franz – estoy dispuesto a enseñarte muchas cosas en el transcurso de todo. Veras cosas que ni siquiera imaginas que existen. Tú eres una mujer inteligente que sabrá apreciar lo que voy a ofrecerte. Pero necesito tu lealtad y tú tendrás la mía. Si quieres ganar, lo harás a mi manera.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto entonces Hermione

-Me llamo Franz Metzger y soy un Oscuro- contesto Franz – así como tú eres la Luz, que pronto menguara.

-Que quieres decir- entonces Hermione se asusto

- Te convertirás en una oscura como yo- dijo Franz – esa es la vía. Cuando todo este listo, te buscare y deberás abandonar todo. Cuando todo termine, entonces se vera como continuas con tu vida, si sobrevives. Pero en este momento no.

-Mi hija y mi esposo- dijo Hermione- mis amigos.

-Deberás apartarlos a todos, si quieres que sobrevivan- dijo Franz, vio como ella se tenso y miro al suelo, indecisa- por mas vueltas que des, terminaras cediendo, lo se, la profecía siempre conseguirá la forma de cumplirse. Esto debe quedar en el más estricto secreto. No confíes en los tuyos así como yo no confió en los míos.

-El mago de los 5 elementos y el intrépido- pregunto Hermione- de ellos depende la victoria, no de mí.

-Tengo un pergamino antiguo que indica que aparecerán de su lado, pero primero tenemos que ser cuatro. La oscuridad y la luz deben unirse, y allí entras tú Hermione Granger. Yo solo te voy a dar las herramientas el resto es decisión tuya - aclaro por último Franz, levantándose, le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-No te acerques a mi hija nunca mas- dijo Hermione con dureza – Ni a Draco

-Hecho- contesto Franz desapareciéndose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Franz camino por los largos corredores del Castillo de Groosslin, su castillo en los Alpes alemanes. El lugar en donde se había acuartelado. Multitud de los nuevos Deathcrows, hacían guardia en el corredor, todos vestidos como él, de negro. Se acerco a la puerta del Santo Sactorum de Lord Scythale. La actuación de Lucius Malfoy había sido impecable, en menos de 48 horas se había desecho de Von Manstein y asumido la función de capitán, además de estar magnifico en el asalto a la casa de Draco Malfoy, era un mago formidable y sin duda un hombre de cuidado. Hasta **La Bestia**, Axel Wilhen lo trataba con deferencia. Los Deathcrows, con esos dos de capitanes, iban a llevar el infierno a la tierra, estaba seguro de ello. Y seguramente Scythale estaría más complacido que nunca.

Se acerco a la puerta y los dos magos vestidos de blanco, los mudos guardaespaldas de Lord Scythale, le impidieron la entrada, cruzando sus estandartes sobre la puerta. Franz se armo de paciencia y espero caminando de un lado a otro. Por alguna razón, no podía entrar en ese momento. Cuando los guardias desbloquearon la puerta. Franz entro y consiguió todo un espectáculo dentro de la estancia.

Allí estaba **La Bestia**, el propio Wilhem, con una calavera de animal de casco, y cubierto de pieles, con una espada en donde tenia clavada a una pobre mujer indefensa contra el piso. Scythale lo miraba con atención. La mujer estaba desnuda, sin duda Wilhem la había violado, quizás antes de matarla o después, como era su costumbre. Pero no, la mujer seguía respirando.

-Conde Metzger, le presento a la Srta. Hanna Abbot, la embajadora mágica de Inglaterra en Alemania, gracias a la _legeremancia_, no hemos enterado de muchas cosas interesantes. Wilhem ha tenido la decencia de traerla viva hasta mi, pero no pudo evitar divertirse un rato. Caminemos Franz- dijo entonces Lord Scythale dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Su Excelencia, todo el plan según lo previsto- dijo Franz haciéndole un saludo militar, ignorando a Wilhem y a la mujer. Camino hacia Scythale- Ella es la que buscamos, vendrá a nosotros, estoy seguro.

-Bien hecho- contesto Scythale, se volteo antes de salir de la estancia y le dijo a **La Bestia**.

-Wilhem, haz lo que quieras, pero no la quiero aquí cuando regrese- dicho esto Scythale salio con Franz por la puerta.

Wilhem sonrió y desclavo la espada, se quito el abrigo de pieles lentamente y la calavera de animal de su cabeza.

-Buena chica, muy buena chica- comento con voz ronca, ante de echarse encima del cuerpo de Hanna.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Mi inspiración sádica esta desbordante, pido disculpas si fue un poco desagradable, pero por algo esto es una categoría M. Si alguien vio Los Inmortales, The Highlander, la película, se habrán dado cuenta que mi personaje de Wilhem es muy parecido al KURGAN, ese es mi villano favorito y en él mi inspire para crear a la Bestia, pero creo que Wilhem es mas malo, j eje j eje je. Bueno este fic es muy largo, por lo que se hace un poco lento a veces, pero les prometo que cada capitulo se sorprenderán, por cosas buenas y cosas malas. DEJEN REVIEWS, ah les contestare el próximo capitulo.


	10. El regreso y la perdida

Disclamer: Personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos. Por favor, sigan visitando la pagina del PPC, w w w . peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com e inscribanse en el foro aqui en FF. Tengo que agradecer con toda mi alma a mi amiga Karix7 quien beteo este capitulo. GRACIAS. El BETEo (BETA READER) no es santo de mi devocion, de hecho es la primera vez que lo uso, pero...a veces...es necesario, yo tengo la idea de dar a cada una de mis amigas, algun capitulo para que lo beteen, ya veremos como va el fic.

Lesma de Malfoy: que bueno que te haya gustado la escena Bill y Pansy.

LilythWH: hola bueno gracias, es cierto,DRaco y Herms la estan viviendo dificiles, por cierto Cambiando el pasado, tambien es uno de mis fics favoritos, pero el mejor de monik es La revolucion de las bestias y el one shot Veneno.

Theresitha Potter: gracias, bueno yo tambien quiero que siga con Draco.

Josean: hola pana,Bueno ya aclaramos por msg lo de Hanna, je je je je. Si las cosas ahora van mas o menos rapido.

Fiona garay: es cierto Wilhem es de lo peorcito.

Beatufly92: Gracias, pero que te paso,cuentamelo todo en u rr.

Margara: Hola, bueno si, hasta ahora, Franz llamara a Hermione y ella tendra que abandonar todo.

Mad Aristocrat: jefa, me dio risa lo del "simpatico", ja ja ja ja ja je, que le puedo decir yo a usted, diosa de las alturas, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, meditados y aceptados. Esperando ansiosa la actualizacion de Tu Verdugo, (alias La toratura para mi, je je je je)

Capitulo 10 El regreso y la perdida

-Teddy Lupin, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? - gritaba Minerva Mc Gonagall, viendo el montón de Duendecillos de Cornualles que Teddy había conjurado con su varita, en la clases de Transformaciones- eso no fue lo que yo pedí.

Los duendecillos como siempre, hacían desastres en el salón de clases. Los libros volaban en todas direcciones, haciendo huir a todos los alumnos de tercero hacia la puerta de salida del salón de clases. McGonagall, estiro su varita y lanzo su hechizo.

-Finite Incantatem- Minerva miró a Teddy severamente. Ese chico era demasiado problemático. Muy talentoso, era cierto, pero decididamente era un pequeño granuja. No se parecía para nada a Remus, que fue siempre tan amable y responsable. Tampoco a Tonks, que si bien estaba un poco chiflada, había sido una dulzura de mujer. Más bien era la fotocopia de Andrómeda y Sirius Black. Esos dos eran el demonio, cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts. Minerva de pronto se sintió nostálgica. "_Tonterías_", se dijo a sí misma, a ese chico había que darle una lección de humildad y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin- Teddy iba a protestar, pero calló, no le iba a dar el gusto a McGonagall. Ciertamente lo de los duendecillos había estado genial. Intentaría hacerlo luego en la sala común de Slytherin, de seguro Horace Slugorn, el anciano jefe de su casa, todavía podría apreciar una buena broma.

Así que al terminar la hora de clases, Teddy salió de la clase de Transformaciones con paso resuelto, cambiándose el color de su cabello a violeta chillón, para consternación de McGonagall. Estaba tan envalentonado, que no le importaba dejar al descubierto su condición de metamorfomago. Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando, cuando algún alumno de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw chocaba con él intencionalmente. Teddy no podía dejar de llamar la atención, a veces no era necesario que se buscase los problemas, estos los buscaban a él. De alguna forma el carácter desenfadado de Teddy era la adoración de las chicas y la envidia de los chicos. Prácticamente todos los muchachos de su curso tenían una guerra no declarada oficialmente contra él, con toda la intención de dejarlo en ridículo. Pero Teddy era demasiado astuto y con la ayuda de Fred y Nym, las cosas le estaban saliendo bastante bien.

Dobló una esquina y encontró enseguida al dúo dinámico, quienes lo esperaban apoyados contra un muro, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y con cara de niños que no rompen un plato, sino la vajilla entera. Teddy sonrió al ver a Nym, a quien desde hacia varios meses sonreírle era casi como un reflejo, tan natural que no podía evitarlo, sin embargo ella le desvió la vista y se ruborizó bastante. Ella era delgada, con un cabello rojo clarísimo hasta los hombros y ojos azules que escudriñaban con inteligencia todo a su alrededor. Su hermano gemelo era alto, delgado, pecoso, muy parecido físicamente a Ron, pelirrojo como todos los Weasley pero con un tono mucho más oscuro que el de su hermana

-Me salio genial el hechizo en Transformaciones, McGonagall quieres asesinarme con sus propias manos, me han quitado cincuenta puntos, ¡Fred, cincuenta!- le gritaba Teddy a Fred.

-Ya nos enteramos de tus duendecillos, lo intentaremos nosotros con Trelawney- contestó Fred. Nym le hizo una mueca de desaprobación- Es decir, nosotros los Gryffindor´s, porque no creo que los cara de culo Ravenclaw´s se unan.

-Oh, por Dios Fred, deja de insultar a mi casa- entonces Nym sacó la varita y amenazó a su hermano, pero Teddy fue mas rápido que ella y se la quitó de las manos.

-No se peleen, guarden las energías para mas tarde, dos alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor me retaron a duelo- dijo Teddy encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le devolvía la varita a Nym.

-¿Y vas a aceptar?- pregunto ella con una mezcla de escepticismo y preocupación.

-Querrás decir, vamos a aceptar- le contesto Teddy ofreciéndole otra sonrisa picara. Fred le chocó las manos.

-Genial, así tendré oportunidad de probar algunos hechizos- Fred estaba casi bailando en una pata.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo entonces Nym con tono cómplice, Fred dejo de bailar y la miro serio, Teddy se acercó a ambos.

-Estamos hablando ¿no?- contesto él haciendo gala de su sarcasmo.

-Oh, ¡por Merlín!- esta vez Nym rodó los ojos, no entendía porque le gustaba tanto Teddy, si la mayoría de las veces era un perfecto idiota- sí, pero no de lo importante, anda Fred y cuéntale a Teddy lo que viste mientras revisabas el Mapa del Merodeador.

Fred miró hacia ambos lados, de pronto dos chicas de primer año doblaron la esquina hablando animadamente. Nym, Teddy y Fred se pegaron a la pared fingiendo estar pendientes de sus respectivos morrales y las chicas se alejaron si prestarles mayor atención. Entonces Fred se acerco a ellos y con una cara de desconcierto total hablo:

-Cuando me prestaste el mapa hace dos días, vi algo muy raro, estaba tratando de ver que hacia Filch cuando de pronto, aparecieron en el mapa, Tío Harry, Tío Bill y Pansy Parkinson, en el castillo.

Teddy miró alternativamente a Nym, quien asentía con la cabeza, y a Fred.

-¡No puede ser, no es posible! - dijo Teddy con la boca abierta.

-¡Aparecerse en Hogwarts!- completaron Nym y Fred. Ellos sí se habían leído Historia de Hogwarts de cabo a rabo- Ya los sabemos Ted- dijo Nym haciendo un mohín

-Y eso no es todo, no estaban precisamente en el castillo, en el mapa apareció un nivel inferior al de las mazmorras, algo que nunca había visto en el año que lo tenemos. Una gran sala subterránea, justo debajo de Hogwarts, desde donde sale un corredor. Nym y yo lo estudiamos y se conecta con la tubería principal de Hogwarts, terminando en los baños de Myrthle la Llorona, en los lavabos- explico Fred.

Los ojos de Teddy brillaron entusiasmados.

-Si todo lo que me ha contado mi padrino es cierto, ¿sabes que significa Fred? ¿Nym?.

-No- negaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Que encontraron la entrada a la Cámara Secreta- Teddy no se lo podía creer, así que ese cuento de Harry era cierto- Sabes que estaban haciendo ellos allí

-Para nada – dijo Fred – no tengo la más remota idea.

-Es definitivo, tenemos que llegar a la Cámara- dijo Teddy caminando de un lado a otro. Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto, la entrada a la Cámara Secreta y ellos la habían encontrado.

– Pero, si es la cámara de Salazar Slytherin nosotros no podremos entrar, ninguno habla parsel

-¿Te imaginas si pudiésemos hacerlo?- dijo Teddy – tendríamos el mejor sitio de todo el castillo para nosotros solos.

-Sí, y de paso nos ganaríamos un pasaje de vuelta a nuestras casas- contestó Nym que, como siempre, era la voz de la razón.

-Muy bien "Doña Perfecta", si no quieres participar, dilo ahora o calla para siempre- le dijo Fred a su hermana.

-Para siempre es demasiado tiempo ¿no te parece Freddy?- dijo ella mordaz - Yo sólo comenté que probablemente nos expulsarían, en ningún momento dije que no los ayudaría.

- Nym, cuando alguna vez ese pequeño detalle de la expulsión nos ha detenido – le dijo Teddy meloso, mirándola con cariño a través de sus ojos castaño dorado, le encantaba esa chica y ya no podría disimularlo por mas tiempo- además hay otras escuelas mágicas. Nym, linda, di que si. Necesitamos del cerebro privilegiado de una Ravenclaw.

-Basta- dijo Nym sacudiéndose de encima a Teddy y a Fred, que estaban abrazándola entre los dos y haciéndole cosquillas- esta bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir un libro de parsel.

-Existen- pregunto Teddy asombrado. Ella empezó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca y ellos dos la siguieron.

-No tengo ni idea- dijo Nym pensativa – pero iniciaremos la búsqueda en el lugar más lógico.

-La maldita biblioteca- dijo Fred, haciendo una mueca llena de horror. Ir a la biblioteca atentaba con todos sus principios. Teddy solo rió complacido, siguiendo, embelezado, a Nym por los pasillos del castillo.

Teddy le dio un codazo a Fred y le dijo:

-Sabes algo- Fred lo miro con fastidio- tu hermana es simplemente genial- Fred rodó los ojos y Nym iba tan adelantada que ni siquiera escucho el comentario.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuatro hombres y una mujer estaban reunidos en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, el silencio pesaba sobre el lugar. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, y Hermione Granger tenia mas de 24 horas desaparecida, secuestrada por quienes ellos suponían eran los Deathcrows. Cuando Malfoy llego a la casa el día anterior con Elie, Harry sintió su cuerpo llenarse de pánico y así y todo tuvo que poner su mejor esfuerzo en calmarlo, Draco estaba a punto de salir a buscarla como un loco, pero Harry le exigió paciencia. Debido a que el Hombre había asegurado que la devolvería sin daño alguno, Harry recomendó esperar, sin embargo dio aviso a algunos aurores amigos para que iniciaran la búsqueda discretamente, no querían hacer mucho escándalo, debido a la identidad oculta de Hermione.

Al llegar el amanecer, Ron, Nott y Pansy se habían acercado a la casa. Harry los habia llamado para, entre los cuatro contener a Malfoy, él solo no podría. Nott habia intentado localizarla, en vano, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, lo que no dijo era que estaba seguro que Hermione habia interrumpido la conexión mental con él y deberia existir una buena razon para eso. La otra posibilidad era que estuviese muerta, pero tampoco lo dijo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo entonces Draco mirando un reloj que estaba ubicado sobre la pared de la cocina. Sobre su espalda la espada de Gryffindor, la cual de ahora en adelante llevaría consigo todo el tiempo, estaba vestido de oscuro y sus ojos centellaban mirando el café que en ese momento estaba tomando, cortesía de Pansy que se lo había preparado. Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho Hermione al oído "Primero nuestra hija, pase lo que pase ………..te amo"

-Oh, Draco lo siento tanto- Pansy se acerco, lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él, Draco le beso la frente y la abrazo. Ella siempre estaba allí para él, apoyándolo y viceversa. Era su hermana.

-Esperaremos hasta el amanecer- dijo entonces Harry con desanimo- si no aparece para entonces, buscaremos nosotros y que sea lo que tenga que ser- Harry no quería revelar todavía todos sus poderes ante sus enemigos.

-Yo apoyo a Malfoy, debimos haber empezado inmediatamente- dijo Ron, quien no ocultaba su furia, por el hecho de estar en esa casa sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Malfoy, tu padre y ese hombre deben ser unos Deathcrows- comento Nott, había sido una sorpresa desagradable para todos que Lucius Malfoy estuviese vivo- sin duda todos los mortifagos prófugos deben estar con ellos. La información que obtuve de Zabbini, Goyle y Flint confirma nuestras sospechas, están reclutando mortifagos. Solo logre identificar en su mente a Dolohov y a un hombre que llaman **La Bestia.** Me dan escalofríos al pensar en la apariencia de ese hombre, luce pieles y como yelmo, una calavera de animal, parece un antiguo guerrero germano, carga una espada consigo. Si Hermione se consigue con él sin varita no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

Draco se levanto súbitamente de la silla, solo necesito escuchar las ultimas palabras de Nott, para tomar una decición.

-Lo siento Potter, pero no puedo esperar mas- dijo Draco tratando de aparentar una calma que no tenia- Cuida a Elie, yo buscare a Hermione.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Ron secundándolo.

-Malfoy espera- contesto Harry ya persiguiendolo hasta el lobby de la casa.

Ron jalaba de la camisa a Harry, negándole con la cabeza. Ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo.

Cuando de pronto el timbre de la puerta, muy parecido a una campana de iglesia, sonó. El retrato de la señora Black entonces hizo su desagradable aparición e intento decir algo, pero Harry la miro penetrantemente y la noble dama se callo, las cortinas que siempre la ocultaban, se corrieron de nuevo.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- se extrañó Harry, solo los conocidos entraban por esa puerta, pero eran las 4 am

Draco saco la espada de su vaina que llevaba sujeta en la espalda, los cinco elementos tomaron posiciones alertas, ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas desagradables.

Harry abrió la puerta con cautela y entro Oliver Wood con Hermione que estaba muy pálida cubierta con un poncho y temblaba de frió.

Draco automáticamente bajo la espada al verla, los dos se miraron intensamente, nadie hablaba, Hermione abrió la boca lentamente, tratando de decir algo, pero de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio cautiva entre los brazos de Draco, que la abrazaba tan fuerte que la iba a partir en dos. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, intensas, ardientes, apasionadas y anhelantes y por sobre todo ambos estaban muy asustados, entonces, sin importarles nada se fusionaron en un sentido beso. Habían sido demasiadas horas de incertidumbre para él y muchas horas de dolorosas cavilaciones por parte de ella.

Horas después………………..

En una habitación oscura, en una cama de dosel con las cortinas completamente corridas en tres de sus lados, Hermione dormía intranquila estrechando en brazos a Elie, Draco estaba a su espalda, abrazándolas a ambas y hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos de ella. Hermione había llegado exhausta. Había dormido todo el día, y él no se había apartado de su lado. Recién le había traído a Elie, para que durmiese con su madre. Al parecer ella había tenido que trasladarse desde Salisbury, utilizando medios de transporte muggle, había logrado llegar hasta Oxford y allí busco a Oliver Wood, quien la llevo hasta Londres. Dejaron la conversación más importante para la noche. Draco tenía muchas preguntas y ella estaba muy cansada. El todavía podía sentir en sus labios los besos que se habían dado, todos cargados de ansiedad.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, era Ron. Draco se levanto un poco y con un dedo le señalo que hiciese silencio. Miro un rato a Hermione, le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Ron.

-Esta muy cansada, dejémosla un rato tranquila, además esta con Elie- dijo Draco.

-Oliver Wood tiene noticias muy interesantes- dijo Ron con un tono de voz que nada bueno auguraba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Draco.

-¿Recuerdas a Hanna Abbott?. Huffelpuff, de nuestro año, ella es la……..-

-Embajadora mágica en Alemania, miembro del ED y la orden de fénix- contestó Draco mecánicamente, sabía quien era ella, aunque no la recordaba mucho del colegio. Entonces su mente se la mostró, una mujer rubia, regordeta, siempre sonriente-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-La encontraron muerta en su despacho, ayer, con una herida en el abdomen y también abusaron de ella- contesto Ron lúgubremente- nadie vio nada.

-Diablos, los Deathcrows ahora tiene los nombres de todos los ED y los de la Orden- dijo Draco, quien rápidamente saco la conclusión correcta de la importancia de ese asesinato – debemos avisar a todos.

-Por eso Harry quiere hablar contigo, creo que nos moveremos mas rápido de lo que anticipábamos, debemos tratar de reconstruir los hechizos protectores de todas nuestras casas. Harry ha decidido que todos los Weasley nos resguardemos aquí, pero mamá insiste en quedarse en la madriguera, igual mi suegro ha decidido quedarse en su casa. Yo estoy de acuerdo que aquí no cabemos todos, pero debemos estar en Londres. Tengo ese pequeño problemita, convencer a los viejos. Los gemelos se quedaran en Hogwarts, Kingsley se esta reuniendo con el Wisegamont, pero oficialmente el ministerio de magia solo ha pedido una investigación judicial por el asesinato. Algo esta infiltrado en nuestro Ministerio y no deja que Kingsley actué, así que debemos movernos nosotros.

-Weasley, esto es muy grave, la cacería empezó- dijo Draco caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras, ya tenía la espada de Gryffindor en su mano y la envaino en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- pregunto Ron.

-De nosotros cinco no lo sé, del resto seguramente los quieren muertos- dijo Draco con seguridad, sin duda era así- si quieren conseguir el poder en el mundo muggle, deben eliminar la resistencia del pueblo mágico y yo lo haría de esa forma.

Draco y Ron bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina, allí se encontraron con los restantes elementos y con Oliver Wood.

-Tenemos que organizar a todo el mundo, van tras nosotros- dijo Harry – nadie esta a salvo. Nott y Ron saldrán inmediatamente al mundo muggle, mientras tú, Pansy y yo, organizaremos a la gente.

-Que hay de Hermione- pregunto Draco- Adonde yo vaya, ella irá conmigo, no nos separaremos

-Creo que ella también debería opinar- dijo Harry. Justo lo que pensaba, en cierta forma Draco Malfoy iba a constituir el principal obstáculo para sus planes.

-Yo iré con Draco- entonces Hermione apareció en la estancia, Draco la miró sorprendido y le sonrió, al tiempo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos estaban tranquilos, disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta. Ella sabía que enfrentándolo no conseguiría nada así que cambiaria la táctica. Miro alternativamente a Draco y a Harry- Me gustaría hablar con ambos al terminar.

-Bueno, entonces no hay mas nada que decir- se levantó Oliver y saludó a todos- empezaré a correr la alarma- se despidió de todos con un movimiento de cabeza y le dio un gran abrazo a Hermione- ¿Estarás bien preciosa?

-Sí, gracias Oliver, tenia muchos años sin verte y recuerda, me llamo Ingrid. Mis saludos a Cho.

-Esta bien, preciosa, se lo diré. Adiós Malfoy- dijo Oliver y Draco asintió con la cabeza, en su mente solo se repetía incansablemente la palabra "preciosa", que rayos se traía ese Wood, ya suficiente tenía con Weasley enamorado de Hermione y Theo fascinado con la inteligencia de ella (y con su cuerpo, era demasiado obvio, todavía se enfurecía al recordar lo de las "pesadillas húmedas" de Nott), para que Oliver Wood se añadiera al club de fans.

-No es lo que piensas- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, entrando a la cocina.

-Yo no he dicho absolutamente nada- dijo Draco con molestia, siguiéndola. Si había algo que él no podía evitar sentir, eran los celos. Ella le sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había sobre la despensa. Él se sentó en la mesa como todo un cachorrito dócil y empezó a comer el pastel lentamente. Hermione de alguna forma siempre le adivinaba todos sus deseos y en ese momento se sentía desfallecido del hambre.

-No es necesario, amor, casi puedo leerte la mente- dijo ella acercándose a él, ofreciéndole un ligero abrazo y besándole la cabeza. Él le tomó una mano y se la besó, Hermione entonces le dijo con firmeza- Tenemos una conversación pendiente Draco.

-Lo sé, pero deja que termine el pastel, comandante Granger- gruñó Draco, llamándola por el apelativo cariñoso con el que siempre se burlaba cuando se ponía mandona. Hermione rió de buena gana y de paso le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Él la miro con reproche y siguió comiendo.

Pansy, Nott, Harry , Ginny y Ron los miraban asombrados. Jamás los habían visto tan cariñosos, ellos no eran los más dados a las demostraciones de afecto. Claro que sabían que ese par eran dos antorchas humanas en la cama, cualquiera que se hubiese quedado una noche en su casa, era consciente de ello. Eran capaces de hacer el amor toda la noche, sin ningún tipo de disimulo y sin poner hechizos silenciadores, pero en publico nada. Así que esas demostraciones de afectos eran lo más raro que habían visto en su vida, si hasta parecían que tenían 40 años de casados. Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír y finalmente todos se acercaron a la mesa.

-Hermione, no te olvides de nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Te ayudo- dijo Pansy, Ginny la siguió y entre las tres empezaron a repartir platos y vasos.

-Nada como el chocolate para mejorar el humor- dijo Ron.

-Creo que todos necesitamos un poco de animo- terminó diciendo Theo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En medio de la noche dos figuras inmóviles estaban echadas sobre una cama, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus pieles desnudas. El hombre dormía placidamente boca abajo, sin ninguna sabana que lo cubriese, dejando expuesta una magnifica espalda. Respiraba lentamente y en su cara tenia dibujada una expresión de satisfacción infinita. A su lado, una mujer delgada, con el cabello negro suelto y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se colocaba en posición fetal y miraba el techo. ¿Por qué diablos sentía ese vacio en su corazón?, ¿por qué no podía ahora entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que era su esposo? Pansy sentía todavía los labios y las manos de Bill Weasley sobre ella, él se había quedado marcado a fuego en su piel y no podía sacárselo ni de la mente ni del corazón.

Quería a Theodore, él era demasiado especial, un hombre magnifico… su compañero ideal, pero de alguna forma Bill, con su carácter reservado y su mirada arrebatadora se había ganado un lugar a pulso en su corazón y ella cada día que pasaba sentía que se iba enamorando mas de él. Lo quería evitar con todas su fuerzas, pero el sentimiento era demasiado intenso, y simplemente se hacia su propio lugar. ¿Cómo explicárselo a Theodore? ¿Cómo decirle sin dañarlo que ella se estaba enamorando inexplicablemente de otro hombre? ¿Que era Bill y no él, la persona que trastornaba sus sueños? ¿Que invadía sus pensamientos? Quizás casarse había sido un error, quizás debieron esperar mas tiempo, pero no, ella lo había hecho porque de alguna forma quería a Theo también. Quizás no de la misma manera, pero ella estaba segura que lo quería. Pero no lo amaba, se había dado cuenta tarde.

Amor incondicional era lo que sentía por Bill. Inexplicable, arrollador pero allí estaba el sentimiento. Tenía dos años intentando deshacerse de una sensación, que en lo poco que compartió con el, estalló en su real significado. Ella lo amaba, sin esperanza, pero lo amaba profundamente. Era tan irreal que ella no se lo podía creer, pero nada ganaba mintiéndose a si misma.

Pansy sentía que su cuerpo no podía contener tantos sentimientos encontrados. No había elección posible, ella estaba unida a Theodore, irrevocablemente y él seria un buen esposo, estaba segura de ello. Pero el dolor de no tener a Bill era insoportable y no sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar estar alejada de él. Jamás en su vida había experimentado un sentimiento tan violento, como un torbellino, que al parecer no quería dejar nada en pie… ni piedra sobre piedra.

Un vortice que quería llevársela a ella y a toda su estabilidad… al diablo...dudaba, ¿Qué era lo que sentía Bill por ella? ¿Sentirían lo mismo? o simplemente ¿era la pasión instintiva de la imprimación? Sería capaz de dejarlo todo por una persona que no la amara por ella misma sino practicamente obligado por su instinto. Pansy apretó los ojos y lloro en silencio, sintiendo como un abismo se abría a sus pies.

Un rato después, Theo la abrazo y sintió como sus manos recorrían sus senos y su vientre, apretándola contra él. Luego sus labios besaron suavemente su espalda y su cuello, sin duda él quería volver a hacerle el amor esa noche. Pansy cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias que le ofrecía el hombre que en esos momentos estaba en su cama. Su esposo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la región de las marismas un hombre buscaba la isla de Ynis Wydrin. Esta no era una verdadera isla, pero cuando el mar interior, el Severn, crecía, las marismas se llenaban y formaban lagos, apareciendo entonces la isla. Sin embargo, acercándose el invierno, no era más que una solitaria colina en medio de Gales. Franz subió pesadamente los ocultos escalones de piedra, agitó su varita y la entrada se develo. Un estrecho corredor oscuro lo esperaba. Franz Metzger respiró profundo y entró, cada paso que daba las antorchas se encendían a los lados. Al final del pasillo la vio, en las manos de una estatua de piedra que representaba a un caballero acostado, en el eterno sueño de muerte de aquel que había sido, alguna vez, el poseedor de la espada.

Franz sonrió complacido, allí estaba, después de tantos años de escudriñar hasta el ultimo libro, en el ultimo pergamino. Tomo la espada del sepulcro y la examino, era muy diferente a la descripción en las crónicas, pero otros cientos de libros aseguraban que esa era la espada. Larga, con una hoja de casi metro y medio, con una empuñadura cubierta de cuero, una espada diseñada para un gran guerrero. Era "La daga de la bruja", la Witchblade. Franz percibió el peso de la espada, cerró sus manos sobre la empuñadura y la blandió en el aire con maestría. De pronto, Franz empezó a reír a carcajadas, algo que no hacia en años, ya que de pronto la espada le transmitió un sentimiento ajeno a él completamente… regocijo. Franz siguió riéndose y le hablo a la espada.

-Así que esto es parte de tu poder, le siembras emociones a la gente. No seas tonta, yo todavía sigo siendo lo que soy- la espada refulgió con una luz dorada unos segundos y entonces Franz se calmo, adoptó de nuevo su postura fría y distante, guardó la espada en una vaina decorada con símbolos celtas que él mismo había hecho e hizo una reflexión en voz alta - Tengo la espada, la otra… Polaris… se revelará pronto en manos de su verdadero dueño. La luz ya ocultó el báculo, Hermione Granger aceptó su destino y el tiempo se acaba.


	11. Primer Ataque

Disclamer: personajes de JKR.

O lo estoy haciendo muy mal o a nadie le interesa dejarme un comentario. Soy una persona infeliz, apenas cuatro reviews……………………..DEJEN REVIEWS. No se como tuve el animo para escribir este capitulo, pero bueno aquí se los dejo. Contestare los reviews en el proximo.

Capitulo 11 Primer ataque

Bill caminaba tranquilo entre las calles de Godric´Hollow. Ya la época de Hallowen había pasado, pero en alguna que otra casa, todavía estaban colgadas unas simpáticas calabazas. Sonrió al pensar en los disfraces de sus tres nenas, Victoire seguramente se habría disfrazado de Cleopatra, siempre lo hacia, recordando su niñez en Egipto, Dominique seria una princesa y la pequeña Louise un hada. Fleur se habría preocupado de que la pasasen bien, era el tercer Hallowen que no estaban juntos. Sintió algo oprimiéndole el pecho, extrañaba a las chicas. Pero la buena Inglaterra ya no era un lugar seguro. Para nadie.

De nuevo se sintió melancólico. "Pansy…." Bill tenia presente ese nombre en su cabeza mas veces de lo que le gustaba, él estaba enamorado perdidamente de una mujer que amaba a otro. Era así de simple, lo que había ocurrido, era un error o por lo menos ella lo veía de esa forma.

Doblo una esquina y se dirigió a la plaza principal del pueblo. Había ido hasta allí a convencer a algunas personas de que se uniesen a la orden del Fénix. Debido a que había estudiado con algunos de los que habitaban Godric´s Hollow en Hogwarts y mantenía mas o menos contacto con ellos, Harry lo había enviado a él. Algunos miembros de la Orden estaban repartidos por el Reino Unido, haciendo lo mismo, alertando a la gente y reclutándola, si era posible. Hestia Jones estaba en York, al norte de Inglaterra, Aberforth estaba hablando con medio Hogsmade, su hermano George estaba reclutando a lo que quedaba del ED y otros ex –alumnos de su generación y su padre Arthur se estaba encargando de los del ministerio, como siempre, discretamente. Ya había hablado con los Abbot, quienes estaban enfurecidos por la muerte de Hanna y con los Hermanos Bones. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para convencerlos. El sentimiento de venganza se respiraba en ese pueblo.

Bill sintió algo rugiendo en su estomago. Tenía hambre así que iría a un pub muggle a comer algo y beberse una buena cerveza.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y de pronto todo se oscureció, la luz de las postes de electricidad se apagaron intespestivamente. Bill paro en seco su caminata, instintivamente olfateo el ambiente. Sintió una extraña inquietud, como si lo estuviesen observando, saco su varita y de pronto, treinta figuras negras aparecieron frente a él. Un hombre alto vestido con unas pieles de animales y un yelmo, lo miraba sonriendo, tenía una espada en su mano y en la otra una varita bastante larga. A su lado, Lucius Malfoy………..junto a Dolohov, Rookwook , McNair y otros que nunca había visto………todos ellos sonriéndoles. Pronto se dispersaron y solo quedo frente a él, el hombre grande vestido de pieles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Harry estaba en su despacho en Grimmauld Place, había regresado muy cansado del ministerio. La investigación sobre la muerte de Hanna Abbot seguía siendo un callejón sin salida. Nadie sabía nada y nadie había visto nada. Los únicos que estaban seguros de que era los Deathcrows, eran ellos, la Orden de Fénix. Y al parecer en el Ministerio de Magia ni querían darse por enterados del peligro. Exactamente igual que durante el segundo ascenso de Lord Voldemort.

Ellos habían acertado, ocultándole tanta información al ministerio, de ellos no obtendrían ningún tipo de colaboración. Además por otro lado, les temían, a los cinco elementos. Habían hecho todo lo posible por entorpecer sus vidas. También estaba el asunto de Hermione y la profecía. Harry se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio y se tomo la cabeza con las manos.

HERMIONE, que difícil el papel que ella debía representar. Y más difícil aún, ocultarle a Malfoy tantas cosas. Sin duda ella estaba sacrificándose por el bienestar de todos. Ese hombre Franz Metzger era la salida. No comprendía muy bien el papel de él, pero sin duda estaba traicionando al Proyecto Somaya, sus razones permanecían ocultas. Pero a Harry no le había pasado desapercibido de que Hermione confiaba en él. Típico de ella, aferrarse a la ultima esperanza.

La conversación que sostuvieron ella, Malfoy y él habia sido muy tensa. Pudo sentir sobre él la mirada acusadora de Draco Malfoy, tuvo que escuchar los reclamos en relación que él no sacrificaría a nadie de su familia en esa aventura y que Hermione estaba exponiendo su vida. Siempre le había impresionado la incondicionalidad del amor que Malfoy sentía por Hermione. Después de muchos minutos reflexionando y de Hermione sin dar el brazo a torcer, lo había aceptado. Pero bajo sus términos, que Hermione colaborara con el lado oscuro, seria la ultima alternativa, si veían que la situación se complicaba. Ella tuvo que aceptar y Harry tambien. Él estaba preocupado, las palabras de Dumblendore resonaban en su cabeza. "LA profecía debe cumplirse a cabalidad". Pero la forma en que se cumpliría era el problema. Quizás si Hermione y ese tal Franz solo intercambiaban información, tal como pretendía Draco, fuese la manera. Así Hermione no se vería expuesta. Lo que no sabia Harry era que Draco Malfoy tenia sus propios planes en relación a ese asunto.

De pronto Harry sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse abruptamente, era Ginny que sostenía su varita en su mano y estaba pálida como cadáver. Harry no necesito mas de un segundo para darse cuenta que algo grave pasaba.

-Están atacando Godric´s Hollow, los magos han logrado desaparecerse pero están matando a los muggle.

Harry se levanto como un bólido.

-Ginny quédate con Hermione y Elie- dijo Harry secamente.

-No- dijo ella enfrentándolo, mirándolo con sus ojos color miel con una decisión que impresiono a Harry- adonde tú vayas, iré yo.

-Ginny…..- contesto él sin poder resistir la mirada de ella.

-Sin derecho a replica. Yo soy un AUROR al igual que tú- dijo ella- Vamonos, Draco y Pansy nos esperan abajo, ya los Aurores están en camino. Una bruja llego al ministerio para dar la alarma. Stu Andrews acaba de avisarme.

-Bien. Andando- dijo Harry visiblemente molesto.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, vio a Draco despidiéndose de Hermione y de Elie. Ella lo miraba preocupada.

Pansy estaba muy callada en una esquina, había permanecido sola encerrada en su habitación todo el día, ya Theo y Ron se habían ido al mundo muggle. Sabia que Bill iría a Godric´s Hollow, Harry lo había mencionado en una reunión, y estaba preocupada por el ataque.

Confiaba en que Bill ya hubiese salido del pueblo. O quizás estuviese de regreso al enterarse del ataque. Ella tomo su cabello y lo recogió en una trenza, vestía de negro como todos. Se miro en un espejo del lobby de la entrada y vio las profundas ojeras que adornaban su rostro. No dormía bien y tampoco comía nada. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, ahora menos que nunca debería enfermarse.

-Estaré bien, volveré pronto, lo prometo - dijo Draco dándole un sentido abrazo a las dos mujeres de su vida. .

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione con Elie en brazos, entretenida jugando con sus cabellos- y si no vuelves iré a buscarte yo misma.

-Te veo luego- le contesto Draco, dándole la espalda, miro a Harry y este asintió.

Se desaparecieron de la gran sala. Hermione miro a Elie y le dijo.

-Tranquila, papa te dará tu beso de buenas noches- Elie la miro con esos asombrosos ojos grises y sonrió, luego balbuceo algo parecido a "Ma …..foy".

-Estupendo, a tu padre le va a encantar que lo llames por su apellido- dijo Hermione levantando una ceja, luego rió a carcajadas. Había oído a su hija hablar por primera vez y por lo menos no en una visión. Y lo primero que había dicho era "Malfoy". Quería verle la cara a Draco, iba a ser todo un poema- No Elie, es "papa".

Elie la observo detenidamente con una expresión en la cara desbordante de inteligencia y repitió "Ma…foy". Hermione volvió a reír. Seguro que la niña escuchaba a todo el mundo refiriéndose a Draco como "Malfoy".

-Ahora Elie, vamos a practicar un poco- dijo Hermione colocando a la pequeña pelirroja sobre el suelo, le sostuvo una manito mientras ella daba pasitos cortos- eso es pequeña, a caminar…Quería darle la doble sorpresa a Draco, ver a Elie diciendo "papa" y caminando sola.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bill reacciono en seguida, no vio los hechizos caer sobre él pero instintivamente se tiro al suelo.

-Demonios- creo un encantamiento escudo y rodó por el piso. Una maldición casi lo golpea.

Axel Wilhen se fue contra él e intento clavarle la espada, Bill rodó sobre el suelo otra vez, evitando la estocada y alzando su varita le lanzo un hechizo al hombre.

_**-Desaltus**_- Wilhen salio despedido al piso. Bill entonces corrió por la calle. Eran demasiados para él, las maldiciones lo rozaban. De pronto vio a gente saliendo de sus casas, algunos magos con varitas y algunos muggles (que no sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando) con algunos rifles y otras armas que él conocía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco, Harry , Ginny y Pansy se aparecieron e inmediatamente debieron separarse. Ginny se quedo con el cuerpo de Aurores, quienes lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Harry tenia un presentimiento y fue directo al cementerio del pueblo. Pansy fue a ayudar a los Abbot quienes se estaban enfrentado a dos Deathcrows. Y Draco se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. El mismísimo Franz Metzger estaba en medio de la plaza principal del pueblo, mirándolo intensamente, como si lo estuviese esperando. Draco fue hacia él y desenvaino a la espada de Gryffindor. Franz se mantuvo impasible. Cuando había una separación de 10 metros entre ambos, Draco se detuvo y lo apunto con la espada. Los rayos rojos y verdes pasaban sobre sus cabezas, pero ninguno de los dos parecía darle importancia.

-No te llevaras a mi mujer- le dijo Draco desafiante a Franz- no me importa la maldita profecía. No la alejaras de mi.- Entonces la espada de Gryffindor refulgió con una luz azul

-Creo que tú no tienes control sobre eso, Draco Malfoy- dijo Franz en un ingles con un fuerte acento alemán. Así que Hermione Granger le había contado todo a su compañero. Todo de acorde al plan, "_Dile a alguien que guarde un secreto y lo contara por todo el vecindario"_. Vestía de negro, como siempre, con su uniforme militar. Estaba tranquilo, no tenía nada que temer. **La Daga de la Bruja** lo protegía. Se había ganado la lealtad de la espada. Aunque esta no fuese para él.

Franz percibió una energía diferente en su contrincante y recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de Draco hasta llegar a la espada. Él sintió un estremecimiento al ver la hoja de la espada, que destellaba con una luz fría y potente. Nunca la había visto personalmente, pero había leído mucho sobre ella. **"POLARIS**", la palabra recorrió su mente, y se instalo en su cerebro…………………. así que Malfoy tiene a Polaris. El destino era caprichoso, justamente él, entre los millones de magos del planeta, tenia la espada. Sin duda eso cambiaba la perspectiva del asunto. De hecho, lo hacia mas complicado.

La espada de acero de los cielos. La hija de la Estrella Polar. El objeto mágico más poderoso sobre la tierra. O por lo menos el único que podía ser utilizado por un ser humano. La espada de Godric Gryffindor. Y justamente el Agua, ya que para Metzger, Malfoy era el **AGUA**, tenia a Polaris. Gran coincidencia. Justamente el hombre del cual tenia que deshacerse, para que no interfiriera en sus planes, era el dueño de la legendaria espada. Franz entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora toda la situación entraba en la fase de las incógnitas. Otro pensamiento rondo en su cabeza _"Esto esta mal, muy mal"._ El solo hecho que Malfoy tuviese esa espada, colocaba absolutamente todo en el terreno de las incertidumbres. Si no podía eliminarlo, entonces como se suponía que se cumplirían las cosas. Entonces Franz hizo algo que odiaba, por ser él como era, una persona que lo planeaba absolutamente todo. Tendria que dejarle la solución de su problema al **DESTINO.**

¿Que clase de poderes tendría Malfoy con esa espada? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Entonces Franz hizo lo mas lógico, desenvaino la Daga de la Bruja . Cuando la sostuvo en su mano, esta brillo con una luz dorada. Draco se sorprendió, al ver que ese hombre tenía también una espada mágica.

Draco se dio cuenta que las maldiciones impactaban cerca de ellos, movió su mano y creo una esfera de protección que los rodeo por completos, esta era invisible. No era tan poderosa como la de Pansy, pero sin duda lo protegería de maldiciones menores, no de las Imperdonables. Se iban a batir a duelo y no quería que nadie interfiriese. Independientemente de lo que opinaran Harry, Hermione y "el viejo" Albus Dumblendore, iba a desaparecer a ese Metzger de la faz de la tierra. Algo le decía que ese hombre se iba a convertir en su peor pesadilla.

-Así que llevas a Polaris- dijo Franz señalándolo con su propia espada. Draco seguía sosteniendo a Polaris con sus dos manos en posición de ataque. La esfera escudo no le paso inadvertida a Franz, que agrego- Debo reconocer que no lo esperaba. Y lo otro tampoco.

-Tú también llevas una espada mágica- observo Draco intrigado. Franz asintió- Tengo que enfrentarte. No me dejaste opcion.

-Lo haremos a la manera antigua- dijo Franz calmadamente- Con un _**Duelo de espadas.**_

Esos dos hombres eran tan glaciales como dos témpanos. A la vez muy parecidos y muy diferentes. Draco era como un mar agitado, debatiéndose entre violentas emociones, la sangre hervía debajo de esa mascara de frialdad. Y Franz estaba simplemente hecho de **HIELO.**

Draco entonces se lanzo sobre Metzger y este sobre él. Las espadas chocaron, y despidieron chispas al entrar en contacto, al mismo tiempo se oyó un ruido metálico y seco. El poder de ambas espadas era intenso. Los dos magos lo sintieron. Tanto Franz como Draco empezaron a brillar con el color que despedían sus respectivas espadas. Pronto Draco lucia un aura azul y Franz un aura dorada. Esto los desconcertó por un momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny corrió por la calle lanzando maldiciones. Diviso a unos temibles hombres de negro, que seguramente eran los DeathCrows, observo curiosa que muchos tenían varitas pero otros tenían armas de fuego muggles. Los muggle del pueblo también disparaban las suyas. Se oculto detrás de una cerca de madera en un pequeño jardín, le hizo seña a los aurores que estaban detrás de ella para que se arrastran por el piso, el primero que llego hasta donde Ginny se encontraba fue Stu Andrews.

-Bueno Weasley- dijo Stu – lo veo un poco complicado, además de hechizos nos están lanzando balas y esas digamos son un poquito mas difíciles de interceptar.

-Potter, Stu soy Ginny Potter- dijo Ginny hastiada, para todo el cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio seguía siendo Weasley.

-Ya con un Potter tenemos de basta y sobra- le dijo Stu sonriéndole, él era tan sarcástico como su hermana, Janie, y añadió coqueto- aunque yo prefiero llamarte _**bonita**_ – Ginny frunció el ceño, Stu fingió una tosecita y recupero su seriedad -¿Qué hacemos jefa en funciones?

-Atacaremos a discreción- dijo ella, los dos se agazaparon mas cuando sintieron un hechizo impactando sobre sus cabezas en la cerca de madera. Ginny se levanto un poco y lanzo un _**Bombarda**__,_ pequeños escombros llenaron el ambiente, cubriéndolos con una fina capa de polvo. Stu estornudo y Ginny se quito un poco de tierra de la cara, ella agrego con sorna- Bueno, no tanta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cada uno intentaba hacer ceder al otro, tenían las espadas cruzadas frente a sus caras. De pronto Franz se separo, retrocedió, giro e intento darle una estocada a Draco, este se movió en un parpadeo y la evito. Blandió a Polaris y ambas espadas chocaron de nuevo. Franz era un buen espadachín, pero Draco era demasiado rápido y fuerte. Metzger noto enseguida que Draco Malfoy no era ningún niño de pecho. Ya fuese por la espada o por él mismo, era un guerrero feroz. Entonces Franz comenzó a dudar de su propia capacidad para ganar ese combate. _"¡Demonios! Ahora tengo que evitar a toda costa que Malfoy me mate, es paradójico como cambian los papeles_" Franz esbozo una sonrisa triste mientras se sacaba de encima a Draco, que ya estaba sobre él de nuevo, golpeándo con su espada.

Quizás Malfoy quería eliminarlo, pero Franz (quien al ver la espada había cambiado de idea) ahora solo quería comprobar de primera mano la fuerza de la espada y la de su portador. Así que no quería matarlo, solo probarlo. Le había impresionado el hecho de que Malfoy pudiese hacer magia sin varita. Como un Oscuro, él poseía ciertos talentos que no ameritaban varita, y estaba bien protegido sobre ciertos hechizos, había sentido que Malfoy quería transformarlo pero no pudo. Pero no había logrado hacer magia sin varita. Hasta ahora no conocía a nadie que lo hiciese. Excepto, Draco Malfoy. Quizás después de todo, no era mala idea dejarlo vivo. El otro asunto, vería la forma de resolverlo.

Franz pateo el pecho de Malfoy y logro empujarlo hacia atrás. Draco no perdió el equilibrio, evito la caída y se movió a un costado, y blandió a Polaris con fuerza en dirección a su contrincante. Franz giro y nuevamente con su espada repelió el ataque. Todavía ambos estaban cubiertos por el aura de las espadas. Draco avanzo atacándolo rápidamente, pero Franz con habilidad logro hacer frente a todos los mandobles de Polaris. Como sostenía la Daga de la Bruja con una sola mano, saco su varita y le lanzo un _**Experliamos**_a Draco para quitarle la espada, pero este conjuro un _**Protego**_ con la mente.

-Así que jugaras sucio, maldito Deathcrow- dijo Draco, de pie, sosteniendo a Polaris en alto.

-Te equivocas, no soy un Deathcrow- dijo Franz secamente- soy algo peor, no debes subestimarme Draco Malfoy, yo no lo hago contigo- cuando el hechizo desapareció, se fue contra Draco de nuevo, este logro herirlo en el brazo, pero Franz ni se inmuto. Siguió descargando golpes con su espada. Malfoy enviaba maldiciones con su mano libre, pero Franz las esquivaba, de pronto sintió el impacto de un _**CRUCIO**_**,** y se flexiono sobre si mismo, tratando de dominar la sensación de dolor. Draco se acerco a él, con Polaris sostenida con ambas manos en alto dispuesto a darle la estocada final. Como la esfera de protección ya se había debilitado y Franz lo sintió, se desapareció antes de que Malfoy le hundiese la espada. Draco vio como Polaris atravesaba el aire.

-Maldito cobarde- gruño Draco, preguntándose como demonios ese hombre había detectado la debilidad de su escudo, logrando escapar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bill mientras corria por la calle se detuvo, reconoció a Evan Rosier en duelo con Nigel Abott, uno de los tres hermanos de la finada Hanna, en dos segundos este acabo con él lanzándole un _avada_. Rosier sonrió satisfecho y decapito el cadáver. Bill se estremeció y siguió corriendo. Miro de reojo hacia atrás y tenía a el hombre de las pieles persiguiéndolo.

-Sabes que tienes muchos enemigos, lobo- le grito Axel Wilhen con su voz gutural, sus ojos azules miraban con maldad a Bill, era imponente casi media dos metros de altura, y con el yelmo se veía aun mas alto - pero a nosotros no nos importa lo que eres, me contaron de ti. Vas venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides- **La Bestia** perseguía tranquilo y seguro a su presa. Bill saltaba por entre los escombros y los cuerpos de los habitantes del pueblo, que poco a poco iban cayendo muertos, debido a los hechizos y a los disparos. Bill también tenia que evadir disparos de armas de fuegos de ambos bandos. Todo el panorama era una locura.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- le grito Bill al llegar a un muro al final de un callejón, maldijo por lo bajo, estaba atrapado. Intento desaparecerse, pero algo se lo impidió. Wilhen le enseño su varita que apuntaba al cielo, con expresión divertida. Le había lanzado un hechizo anti-desaparición encima.

-Axel Wilhen, me llaman **La Bestia**- dijo Wilhen riéndose con esa risa macabra de la cual era poseedor- Ríndete o muere.

-Nunca- Bill entonces le lanzo un _**difendo**_ que Wilhen desvió, pero lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Bill le pasase por el lado.

Bill echo a correr, tenia que ayudar a defender el pueblo, y batirse en duelo con ese alemán alto, era muy mala idea. Ese mago no era normal, algo maligno se despedía de ese ser, de paso al parecer lo estaba buscando a él "_¿Por qué?_". La Bestia lo siguió, riendo a carcajadas. Adoraba la caza y el lobo ser la estaba poniendo en verdad interesante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pansy corrió lejos de los dos hermanos Abbot, ya estos estaban a salvo. Podía ver a Draco batiéndose a duelo con un hombre rubio, tuvo la idea de ir a ayudarlo hasta que una maldición paso a su lado y ella decidió dejar a Draco solo. Cambio de dirección y se encontró entonces frente a frente con un hombre rubio que ella conocía muy bien, quizás demasiado.

-La linda Pansy- dijo Lucius Malfoy con los ojos brillantes, Pansy sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda- No saludas a tu querido tío Lucius.

Pansy entonces le lanzo un rayo eléctrico, pero Lucius lanzo un _reductio_ y el rayo choco contra él y desapareció. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cómo diablos sabia eso Malfoy? empezó a temblar, ese hombre le provocaba pánico.

-Eres una mujer muy bella, Pansy- dijo Lucius caminando hacia ella, la miraba con lascivia- Claro yo lo sabia desde que eras una niña, pero es una satisfacción ver que incluso superaste mis expectativas. Todavía recuerdo aquellos momentos juntos. Te extrañe sabes. _**Recordaus**_- Lucius lanzo un hechizo sobre ella.

Pansy entonces sintió una oleada de recuerdos invadiéndola. De algo que sin duda la habían obligado a olvidar. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Lucius Malfoy era el culpable de su inseguridad, de que ella sintiera que no merecía ser amada, que ella se hubiese odiado por tanto tiempo, de que hubiese dejado que la manipularan de la peor forma, ella lo culpaba pero nunca había sabido la razón exacta. Entonces sus manos empezaron a llenarse de chispas. Tenia rabia, mucha rabia, contra él pero mas hacia si misma. Lo recordó todo y gimió. Ella no era una buena persona, nunca lo había sido.

-CALLATE- grito Pansy, levanto sus manos pero Lucius Malfoy fue mas rápido y le lanzo un _**desmaiu**__s_ , ella cayo sobre un muro golpeándose la cabeza. Recupero la conciencia rápidamente y empezó a ver borroso y solo reconocio la cara informe de Lucius Malfoy sobre ella, sintió sus manos apresándole la quijada.

-Pansy, preciosa- dijo Lucius con maldad- me encanta cuando eres una niña mala. Porque siempre fuiste una niña muy mala.

Pansy lo escupió.

-CERDO, solo tenía 14 años- grito ella llorando, dolida. No quería escuchar mas nada, esos momentos volvían a ella una y otra vez, golpeándola, destruyéndola- CATORCE. Tú me obligaste y me borraste la memoria

-Si, querida- le contesto Lucius limpiándose el rostro con una mano y tomándola por el cuello con la otra. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos azules desorbitados, él sonrió socarronamente – es cierto, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho obligada. Todavía recuerdo como te retorcías conmigo, como gemías todas las veces que te hacia mía. Te enseñe como besar y a complacer a un hombre como yo. Fuiste una excelente alumna. Yo nunca te olvide. Fuiste lo más tierno que alguna vez tuve debajo de mí.

-MENTIRA- grito de nuevo ella, cerrando los ojos- Es MENTIRA.

-Lucius, quítale las manos de encima- la voz de Draco sonó cargada de coraje. Había escuchado absolutamente todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-_**Crucio**_- Wilhem le lanzo el hechizo pero Bill salto lejos, esquivándolo por un pelo. Bill sintió algo feroz naciendo en su interior, dio media vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a Wilhem en la cara, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que este tambaleo sangrando por la nariz, Bill se la había fracturado. La Bestia entonces realmente se enfureció, que alguien lo hubiese golpeado asi, nunca antes habia sucedido, blandió su espada violentamente en dirección a Bill y logro herirlo en el abdomen.

Bill sentía la sangre salir, pero sin embargo le lanzo un _**Desmiaus**_ a Wilhen. Aprovecho que estaba aturdido y fue a tratar de ayudar a los otros, corrió hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas, pero al parecer la mayoría había caído. Bill miro desesperado los cuerpos, mas de veinte personas, y escucho los gritos de las mujeres y los niños. Se acerco a una casa y logro hechizar a Dolohov antes de que matase a una anciana que tenia en sus brazos a un niño.

-Es bruja- la anciana lo miraba asombrado y negó con la cabeza. Bill abrió los ojos con terror- señora, corra, huya de aquí, yo la cubriré- Bill logro realizar un hechizo escudo para proteger a la anciana, que salio corriendo.

De pronto las casas empezaron a arder en llamas, estaban incendiando el pueblo. Bill corria de un lado a otro, desesperado, la herida en su abdomen sangraba cada vez mas, se llevo una mano y se percato de que estaba empapada en sangre, se sentía mareado. Por todos lados la gente gritaba y corría. De pronto vio venir hacia él al hombre que se hacia llamar **La Bestia**.

-Maldito imbecil- gruñía Wilhen acercándose a él.

De pronto Wilhen sintió dos maldiciones impactando a sus lados y se detuvo. Delante de él una figura pequeña le apuntaba con una varita.

-Quieto- Ginny Weasley hablo con voz dura. Sostenía fuertemente la varita. Bill estaba detrás de ella sobre el piso, tomándose el abdomen con una mano, y con la otra apuntando también a Axel Wilhen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Así que su padre y Pansy. Siempre lo había sospechado de alguna forma, pero algo dentro de él no lo quería creer. Pansy se había criado prácticamente con ellos, su padre la había cargado en sus brazos de bebe, como pudo él haberlo hecho. Lucius Malfoy en una época tuvo mucho interés en que ella pasase las vacaciones en su casa. Y a Draco siempre le desconcertó que Pansy siempre parecía a punto de llorar, demacrada y con algunos moretones en su cuello. Un día ella tuvo una crisis nerviosa y la llevaron a San Mungo, cuando la vio de nuevo en el colegio, ella no recordaba nada de lo acontecido ese verano. Y poco después los comprometieron oficialmente.

Años después cuando estuvieron juntos, él no le pregunto nada sobre quien había sido el primero, consideraba que a lo mejor habría sido Zabinni o Marcus Flint y no se sentía con ganas de escuchar la historia. Después la relación había decaído y ni siquiera el sexo era algo importante, era inexistente. Lo que nunca hubiese imaginado era que había sido su propio padre él que le había quitado la virginidad a Pansy. Se había atrevido a forzarla cuando era una simple chiquilla.

-Draco- entonces Lucius arrugo la cara, allí estaba enfrentándolo su maldito hijo, con una espada. De reojo vio que Pansy se empezaba a incorporar, así que decidió no arriesgarse- Será para otra ocasión- Agito su varita y desapareció.

Draco corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Ella se aferro a sus brazos.

-Draco…….yo no lo recordaba- dijo ella tratando de recuperar la calma- me obligo, debes creerme.

-Tranquila- dijo Draco acariciándole la cabeza- Tu solo fuiste una mas de las victimas de mi padre– y luego Draco le tomo la barbilla para que Pansy estableciese contacto visual con él. Uso la _**Legeremancia**_ con ella, tenia que hacerlo, la duda lo carcomía, no podría vivir tranquilo con las palabras que había escuchado. Ella lo entendió y abrió su mente. Draco al terminar, cerro los ojos y agrego- No fue tu culpa, entiendes, nunca lo fue……eras una niña.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hola, se que me odiaran con lo de Pansy, pero eso es una de las razones del porque ella tiene tan baja autoestima. Lucius SI la obligo, pero NO la violo, más bien la convenció y ella era una niña, así que se dejo intimidar por él. Si lo disfruto o no, eso quedara en el corazón de Pansy. Pero creo que a juzgar por la reacción de ella, todos nosotros lo tenemos bien claro. Por supuesto, él fue un desgraciado haciéndole eso a una chica que prácticamente era de la familia. Quizás si tuvo algún tipo de remordimiento de conciencia, porque le borro la memoria, cuando ella no pudo mas con la situación y tuvo su crisis nerviosa. Aunque pienso que él lo hizo para ahorrarse muchos problemas y algunas explicaciones a Narcissa y al padre de Pansy. Creo que Draco, lo tuvo bien claro cuando le leyó la mente a Pansy con la legeremancia, en ese momento el dudo de la lealtad de Pansy hacia él y por eso le hizo el hechizo. Recuerden que Draco la considera su mejor amiga. En cuanto a Lucius, quiero dejar bien claro de que él no quiere a nadie. ¿Que paso con Harry? respuesta en el proximo capitulo, je je je je.DEJEN REVIEWS por lo que mas quieran. Me da coraje que no lo hagan, je je je je je.  
**_


	12. El Renacer del Fénix

Disclamer: propiedad de JKRowling

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Visiten la pagina del Peter Pan Complex y el foro que esta en FAN FICTION. Por otro lado Polaris II se esta publicando simultáneamente en el blog w w w . fuenava . wordpress . com . Los días de publicación son los viernes, aunque dentro de pocas semanas volveré a los martes y viernes. Este capitulo 12 en el blog es el numero 40, ya que allí sigue inmediatamente a la primera parte de la historia POLARIS. Las ventajas de revisar el blog, bueno, yo trato de colocar fotos, fanArts y videos. Últimamente con cada capitulo he puesto un video. Pueden ver a What have you done, de Within Temptations( la inspiración de varios fics Dramiones, en proceso, incluyendo el mió, je je), Janie´s got a gun de Aerosmith, Supernatural superserius de REM, Electrical Storm de U2, Gimme the Prize de Queen (este es el tema de Wilhen, j eje je) y bueno la canción de hoy va dedicada a Pansy Parkinson, se llama Be Yourself, es de Audioslave (verdad que Chris Cornell es lo mas bello que hay, huy esos ojos verdes me matan).

Capitulo 12 El renacer del Fénix.

Lord Scythale caminaba rodeando las tumbas. En la oscuridad de la noche, él y sus acompañantes se movían rápido y de manera discreta. Su manto de color gris oscuro se arrastraba por el piso, su cabeza estaba descubierta, dejando ver su cabello canoso y unos ojos negros que desbordaban astucia, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa autocomplaciente, pero su cara trasmitía tranquilidad. El plan distractorio había sido genial, un ataque a todo ese pueblo, para ocultar realmente el motivo de esa visita. Si las fuentes eran las correctas, allí encontraría, parte de la solución de algunos de sus problemas. Había dejado sus guardias mudos en Alemania, no quería poner en riesgo a sus "experimentos", esos dos eran los mejores ejemplos del conjuro de magia negra más exitoso que se había hecho en los últimos cincuenta años. Sus perros guardianes esta vez eran Avery, Lestrange y Fenrir Grayback. Estaba seguro que la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado los Deathcrows en el pueblo, le daría tiempo para que esa pequeña incursión pasase desapercibida. Un gesto de satisfacción cruzo su rostro al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Frente a él, una lapida resquebrajada y cubierta de musgo, tenia grabado el símbolo que era su estandarte personal, el circulo dentro del triangulo. Un nombre estaba escrito en la piedra, casi borrado por el tiempo.

-Pueden empezar- ordeno tranquilamente, apartándose. Los tres ex-mortifagos con sus varitas iniciaron sus trabajos, excavando la tumba. Malcom Scythale miraba con expectación. Muchos años lo busco, demasiado tiempo y recursos perdidos. Y siempre lo había tenido frente a sus narices, totalmente irónico.

Después de un rato, encontraron un ataúd de plomo, lo abrieron y dentro había un cuerpo muy antiguo, ya solo un esqueleto, vestido con una armadura medieval totalmente oxidada. Todavía tenia restos de tejido pegado en el cráneo, hacia tiempo que ese hombre había muerto, pero el penetrante olor a podredumbre encerrada inundo el ambiente, uno que otro Deathcrow tosió para despejar sus vías respiratorias. Grayback levanto parte del cuerpo y lo lanzo hacia un lado, sacándolo del ataúd, reviso el contenido de este y en una de las esquinas hallo lo que buscaban, un objeto de bronce con unas inscripciones. La saco y se la enseño a Malcom. Este asintió y tomo la placa de bronce en sus manos.

-Ignotus Perevell- dijo Scythale examinando el objeto, luego miro el cuerpo y diviso una forma oscura detrás de la lapida. Le daba gracia, ellos siempre acudían al llamarlos por su nombre. Aun antes de ser un Oscuro, tenía esa habilidad tan poco común. Era un médium, podía ver los espíritus de los muertos. Se dirigió al fantasma - nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. Debo reconocer que fuiste genial, esconderlo justo allí, pero…….es demasiado dramático para mi gusto- luego de un momento en donde parecía que Scythale le hablaba al aire, este le ordeno calmadamente a los Deathcrows- Coloquen el cuerpo de nuevo en su tumba, no necesito un espectro pisándome los talones.

Malcom Scythale reconocía de esa manera, que era mejor que ciertos muertos descansasen en paz. Los Deathcrows colocaron de nuevo los restos en el ataúd y con un hechizo sellaron la tapa. De pronto sintió otra presencia, esta vez la de un ser vivo, Malcom volvió a sonreír. "Así que esta aquí, uno de los cinco. Que empeño en atravesarse en mi camino. Ya que no quieren colaborar, mucho peor para ellos. Que perdida de energía, tanto esfuerzo con el proyecto Somaya para nada. Otro error más que debo resolver"

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- grito Harry con furia. Lord Scythale volteo, Grayback, Avery y Lestrange lo apuntaron con sus varitas. Harry levanto una ceja al ver a Lord Scythale, reconocería a ese viejo donde fuese, la descripción de Nott era demasiado precisa, así que agrego- Tú eres Malcom Scythale.

-Lord Scythale para ti Potter o mejor dicho AER – dijo Lord Scythale llamando a Harry con el nombre en latín de su elemento. Dijo estas palabras de una manera casual y restándole importancia, pero no apartaba la vista de él y los Deathcrows intercambiaban señas y se colocaban en formación de ataque. Esto alerto mas aún a Harry – si nos disculpas estamos un poco ocupados.

-Ya lo veo- Harry lo miro con desprecio, sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro, inquietos, tratando de adivinar de donde vendría el primer hechizo. Agarro fuertemente su varita. Los Deathcrows al parecer esperaban una orden. Reconoció a Lestrage y a Grayback, pero a el otro no lo había visto nunca.

-Harry Potter que placer conocernos finalmente, pero definitivamente hubiese preferido otras circunstancias. Soy Michael Avery- dijo el Deathcrow de mas edad- Quizás si yo hubiese participado en la segunda guerra, tú no estarías vivo. Pero el pobre Tom siempre fue algo impulsivo, desde la escuela- enseguida empezó a reír.

Harry se sorprendió bastante. Avery, otro supuesto muerto, al igual que Lucius Malfoy, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido todo este tiempo? Esa era una buena pregunta, pero la otra ¿Cómo diablos había escapado de Voldemort? era aun más intrigante. Harry vio que el mago viejo se escondía algo debajo de su túnica y también observo que la tumba Perevell estaba abierta.

-Basta de charla- gruño Fenrir Grayback, agitando sus peludos brazos en la cara de Avery, con exasperación, "maldito rico" pensó Grayback. Avery se encogió de hombros, él era un aristócrata y jamás perdería la elegancia, algo que lo diferencio siempre de los demás mortifagos y ahora de los Deathcrows. Era una asesino, le encantaba matar, pero lo hacia con estilo. Estaba con los Deathcrows por placer, él era el único que no había sido cazado. Tenía un rango demasiado importante. No necesitaba ser el jefe, nadie en su familia entendió eso nunca, lo único que quería era libertad para saciar todas sus bajas pasiones. Él era un noble, con titulo y tierras propias, la oveja negra de una familia habían sido brujos por generaciones, pero no habían cortado relaciones con el mundo muggle, Avery era descendiente directo de los duques de Norfolk. Esa relación fue lo que lo había salvado tantos años, nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort, se atrevió a tocar a un miembro de la nobleza que tenia mas sangre azul que la propia reina de Inglaterra, aunque fuese un psicópata y un traidor. Seria políticamente incorrecto. Y eso casi nadie lo sabia - no estamos aquí para tomar el té. Ya hemos terminado, Lord Scythale.

-Bien- dijo Malcom- Ahora nos ocuparemos de otro asunto- Lord Scythale empezó a usar el _simpático_ con Harry. De pronto este lo vio como un anciano encorvado, caminando con dificultad con las manos temblorosas y el habla vacilante, como un abuelito. Harry dudo, ¿que rayos estaba pensando?, pestañeo y volvió a ver a Scythale como el viejo vestido de negro, frente a él, pero aun así, a pesar de todo, transmitía debilidad. Entonces Harry fijo su atención de nuevo en la lapida de la tumba abierta, reconoció el nombre inmediatamente.

-Entrégame lo que encontraste- exigió Harry apuntando con su varita a Lord Scythale. Su sexto sentido no lo había engañado, Ignotus Perevell, su antepasado, de alguna manera lo había jalado hasta su tumba, que estaba siendo violada en ese preciso instante.

Perevell había sido el poseedor de la capa invisible, una de las reliquias mortales, de las que Harry era el actual dueño. Solo los Gaunt, Dumblendore, Grindelwald , su abuelo, su padre y él mismo habían sido los poseedores de al menos unas de las reliquias en el ultimo siglo, pero Dumblendore y Grindelwald durante mucho tiempo fueron los únicos sabían lo que realmente eran. Mas recientemente, Hermione (que exceptuando lo del anillo, nunca le había contado toda la historia a Draco Malfoy,) Ron y él habían pasado a formar parte del exclusivo club. Pero si ese anciano estaba allí, era porque sabia exactamente que buscar. Y al parecer lo había encontrado.

Scythale lo miro, sus ojos se tornaron más negros que nunca, y cuando abrió la boca, una onda de choque hizo que Harry cayese al suelo, se trato de incorporarse pero estaba desorientado. Y no tenia fuerzas para lanzar un hechizo. "¿Qué diablos había sido eso?"

-No te enfrentes a lo que no comprendes- dijo Scythale con un tono de voz extraño, se había quitado la mascara de vulnerabilidad que le confería su poder _simpático_, ahora despedía fuerza y maldad a partes iguales. Se acerco con caminar adusto a Harry – TÚ no puedes contra MI.

-Maldito- Harry hizo todo su esfuerzo y se levanto tambaleante, amenazo con la varita a Scythale. Este solo levanto una ceja, la expresión de su rostro era indescifrable y totalmente carente de emoción. Harry se sorprendió, ¿como ese hombre podía pasar de parecer un viejo indefenso a algo tan inhumano?

-Quieto- la voz de Scythale sonó desdoblada, poderosa y profunda. Ante la **VOZ** Harry no pudo evitar ponerse rígido. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como eso. La onda sonora se abría camino en su cuerpo y en su mente. Su extraordinario sistema neuromuscular quiso rebelarse ante el terrible mandato, y entonces estallo el dolor. Harry cayó otra vez arrodillado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. La varita la llevaba en una de sus manos que se apoyaban en el piso cubierto de maleza. Levanto la cabeza y pudo ver tres pares de ojos mirándolo con deseos de revancha. Fenrir gruño y le enseño los dientes. Avery acariciaba su varita suavemente. Rabastan Lestrange le quito el seguro a la Luger que portaba, últimamente la utilizaba mas que su varita. Había descubierto su vocación artística, le encantaba el contraste del rojo de la sangre con la piel humana.

Harry supo inmediatamente que estaba en peligro, su cuerpo no respondía y esos tres querían deshacerse de él. Entonces miro al cielo nocturno y vio algo que lo sorprendió.

La oscuridad de la noche se vio interrumpida por algo en el cielo que despedía un aura roja y dorada, al acercarse Harry reconoció inmediatamente la figura.

-Fawkes- Harry sonrió. No había visto al fénix desde que Dumblendore había muerto, pudo oír como emitía chillidos mientras se acercaba a él. Su cuerpo era inmaterial, como un fantasma, sin embargo despedía una bella luz dorada. El ave fénix con una velocidad vertiginosa, choco contra el cuerpo de Harry que se había levantado con gran esfuerzo, uniendo su energía a la de él, del cuerpo de Harry salieron chispas doradas. De pronto los ojos verdes de Harry se tornaron totalmente blancos, estiro los brazos, y las fasciculaciones de sus músculos se hicieron visibles, una luz dorada fue cubriendo su cuerpo. Lord Scythale miraba asombrado la escena. Así que el AIRE había despertado finalmente, debido probablemente a la compulsión de la **VOZ**. No se movió de su sitio, tenia demasiada curiosidad.

Los tres Deathcrows se miraban entre ellos inquietos, la situación ya no se vislumbraba tan fácil para ellos. De pronto Harry grito y un chorro de luz salio de su cuerpo en todas direcciones, lanzando a los cuatro magos al suelo. Harry respiraba agitadamente y de su espalda salieron dos alas transparentes e incorpóreas de color dorado. Su cuerpo se elevo del piso, Harry miro al cielo y abrió la boca, de la cual salio otro chorro de luz. Todavía tenía su varita agarrada con fuerza en su mano. El ave fénix, su amigo Fawkes, había fundido su espíritu con de él, despertando nuevos poderes. Se dio la vuelta para quedar directamente frente a sus enemigos, estiro su varita. Su mirada se poso directamente en Malcom Scythale.

-TÚ- dijo Harry con un tono grave, muy distinto al de su voz, señalando a Lord Scythale con un dedo- corrompes todo lo que tocas. Ya se lo que eres, tú y los otros como tú, abominación. El espíritu del fénix me lo mostró. Debes………………..morir.

Entonces Scythale grito "Retirada" y desapareció. Grayback y Avery pudieron escapar, pero Rabastan Lestrange fue mas lento y simplemente quedo con los ojos fijos e inertes mirando al cielo, después de que la maldición de Harry impactase contra él.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a su color normal, las alas desaparecieron y sintió un terrible agotamiento en todo su cuerpo. Las preguntas hacían ebullición en su cerebro ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué Fawkes hizo aquello? Y lo mas importante de todo ¿Qué demonios había ido buscar ese viejo en la tumba de Ignotus Perevell?

**0o0**

Ginny y Bill seguían apuntando a Axel Wilhen, a quien se le había borrado repentinamente la sonrisa del rostro.

-Maldita niña- dijo con voz dura **La Bestia **- no te atravieses en el camino del Deathcrow y su presa.

-Tú no le harás nada a mi hermano- dijo Ginny desafiante y le lanzo un _**Sectusempra **_a Wilhen, este sintió los cortes en su cara y su cuello, gruño y camino hacia delante. Ginny siguió lanzando maldiciones y retrocedió. Le sorprendía la fortaleza de ese hombre que parecía inmune al dolor. Wilhen blandió su espada directo a ella. Ella se quito del camino de la espada, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al lado de Bill, los tres magos se apuntaban con sus varitas. Justo cuando se disponía a atacar, Wilhen escucho un sonido en su cerebro y en su cara se dibujo una mueca de disgusto. La misión había terminado con éxito, así que ya no tenía que hacer más nada allí. Era una orden del Maestro, debían irse inmediatamente.

-Lo pagaras caro, mujer- dijo Wilhen con voz sepulcral dirigiéndose a ella, señalándola con la espada, solo se veían sus ojos azules en toda su cara cubierta de sangre. Wilhen se relamió la sangre de sus labios- me pedirás a gritos que te mate - Ginny sintió el sudor frió recorriendo su espalda -LO JURO.

Axel Wilhen, **La Bestia**, el único Deathcrow que no aceptaba una derrota, muy su pesar, dejo un combate a medias.

**0o0**

El pueblo completo ardía en llamas, solo se escuchaban los lamentos de las personas que habían perdido sus casas y sus seres queridos. La confusión era extrema. Draco y Pansy caminaban en lo que quedaban de las calles. Algunos Aurores se ocupaban de calmar a las personas y de alinear los cuerpos de los caídos en la plaza principal. Ginny ayudaba a caminar a Bill. Los cuatro se encontraron.

Las miradas de Bill y Pansy chocaron. Ella al verlo herido, dio un aullido. Ginny dejo caer a su hermano en el suelo. Draco como pudo sostuvo por un brazo a Ginny Entonces Pansy corrió hacia Bill Se arrodillo en el piso a su lado, le palpo el abdomen, llenándose la mano de sangre, ahogo un grito, se inclino mas hacia él y le sostuvo la cabeza. Bill trataba de hablar, pero de su boca no salía nada coherente, su visión era turbia, había perdido demasiada sangre, estaba en estado de shock. Pansy acerco su rostro al de él, su cara estaba desfigurada por el pánico, sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus cabellos. Bill perdió el conocimiento. Draco y Ginny miraban la escena, totalmente desconcertados.

-No te mueras Bill, por lo que mas quieras- dijo Pansy en un susurro, rozando su mejilla con la de él- No lo hagas, resiste.

-Que paso-Harry llego entre la confusión, Ginny se le tiro a los brazos. Harry cuando la tenia abrazada cerró los ojos, aliviado de sentirla de nuevo con él, había estado cerca, muy cerca de morir. Si no hubiese sido por Fawkes………….

-Podemos decir que ganamos, ellos huyeron. Pero el pueblo esta destruido y hay muchos muertos, sobre todo muggles. Kingsley acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que el Gobierno ingles va a responsabilizar a un grupo terrorista muggle por el ataque- dijo Draco observando impávido la destrucción de Godric´s Hollow - Pero nosotros sabemos perfectamente que fueron los Deathcrows.

-Larguémonos de aquí- le dijo Harry a Draco- Bill necesita cuidados. El resto de los Aurores se encargaran. En cuanto lleguemos, tengo que contarte algo.

Cuando llegaron a Grinmauld Place, Ginny se encerró con Bill en una habitación. Pansy se sentó en las escaleras del lobby, totalmente abatida, temblando, tenia mucho frió y se apretaba compulsivamente las manos. Draco y Harry hablaban en cuchicheos en un rincón, Draco lucia pensativo y con la cabeza gacha. Por un instante miro a Pansy, y ella no le soporto la mirada. Algo se había roto entre ellos, lo sentía. Con la _Legeremancia_, Draco lo había visto todo, inclusive lo de Bill Weasley, no pudo ocultarle absolutamente nada. Y comprendía que él estuviese decepcionado de ella, pero le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo. Por otro lado, estaba desesperada por saber en que estado se encontraba Bill. Ella lo había querido llevar a San Mungo, pero Harry y Ginny se negaron rotundamente y ella desconocía la razón. Y allí estaban Harry y Draco, las personas sobre la tierra mas parecidas a ella, hablando a sus espaldas. Otra vez la sensación de no ser tomada en cuenta para absolutamente nada se apodero de Pansy. Se levanto de la escalera, lanzo una mirada desafiante a Draco y Harry que interrumpieron su conversación para observarla caminando hasta la cocina.

-Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo, Potter- dijo Draco lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Lo que le había contado Harry era realmente increíble y a la vez peligroso. Los cuentos para niños, resultaban que se convertían en realidad. La muerte y los tres hermanos. Otra cosa para enredar mas una situación de por si bastante complicada. Ahora además de buscar una espada ( la Daga de la Bruja, la dichosa espada que interesaba a Hermione), ocultar un báculo y cumplir una profecía, tenían que proteger del enemigo un anillo, una varita y una capa. ¿Qué otra sorpresa les reservaba el DESTINO?

-Completamente. Los Deathcrows saben de las Reliquias Mortales- dijo Harry, quien le había confiado el secreto a Draco, pero no quería compartirlo con más nadie, hasta tener la información completa. Si pasaba lo que temía, no habría ninguna necesidad de ocultar más nada- y ese viejo, Scythale robo algo de la tumba de Perevell y hay que averiguar que es.

**0o0**

Hermione estaba echada sobre su cama, su cabeza reposaba en la almohada, sus ojos permanecían cerrados e intentaba dormir, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa. No era como las otras veces que Draco salía en misiones. Esta vez, tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que no había sido un enfrentamiento normal. ¿Por qué Godric´s Hollow precisamente? ¿El pueblo natal de Harry? Pedía que no se hubiesen encontrado con esos Deathcrows y que Draco no se enfrentara con Lucius Malfoy. Ese horrible ser humano que tenia de padre lo quería muerto y no sabia si Draco iba a ser capaz de matarlo esta vez. Y si Franz Metzger estaba allí, esperaba que cumpliera su promesa. Draco era intocable, fue la única cosa que le pidió. Las horas pasaban lentamente, de vez en cuando abría los ojos y miraba el reloj. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en un estado de duermevela.

Ella sintió que estaba flotando, rodeada de agua, en un mar que era tibio. Se sentía cómoda, abrigada, podía oír sonidos amortiguados, provenientes del fondo de ese mar, encima, en el cielo nocturno, multitud de estrellas brillaban. Hermione disfrutaba del espectáculo que se abría ante ella, se sentía pequeña ante en esa inmensidad, las estrellas fugaces cruzaban el cielo. Flotar en ese océano, la hacia sentir confortable, protegida, en paz. Movió sus manos hacia su estomago y acaricio su vientre, ella suspiro, miles de sensaciones agradables se apoderaron de su cuerpo. De pronto imágenes de la visión de Elie inundaron su cerebro, el mar estaba ahora en calma pero pronto vendría la terrible tormenta, lo sabia. Miro al cielo de nuevo y una gran estrella de cuatro puntas hizo su aparición, resplandeciente, su luz azul y fría fue haciéndose cada vez mas intensa, hasta cegarla por completo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Hermione se despertara, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación y pudo ver a Draco parado en el marco de la puerta. La luz del corredor hacia que solo se viera su silueta, pero ella lo reconocería donde fuera. Él entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta suavemente, camino unos pasos tratando de no hacer ruido, no dijo absolutamente nada mientras dejaba la espada y su vaina sobre una silla, lentamente se termino de despojar de todas las armas que llevaba encima. Hermione permaneció acostada y observo callada la meticulosidad de todos los actos de Draco. Siempre había sido así, todos absolutamente todos los movimientos de su cuerpo eran muy elegantes. Pero en la batalla a esto se añadían sus otras virtudes: eficaz, rápido y mortal.

Draco la observo un rato, en la oscuridad de esa habitación, sabia que ella estaba despierta, pero no tenia la menor intención de hablar con ella. Todavía sentía en sus venas recorriendo la adrenalina del combate. Su corazón latía desbocado, a pesar de su tranquilidad exterior. Draco estaba experimentando, lo que todos los guerreros desde tiempos inmemoriales habían sentido, la euforia de la victoria, aunque en esta ocasión era una victoria a medias. Había encontrado su enemigo y se había enfrentado a él, todo por una mujer. Así que en ese momento pugnaba por salir toda aquella energía. Deseaba entregarse a la lujuria y a los brazos de ella, porque ELLA era la única razón de todo. La había perdido una vez y si sucedía de nuevo, su furia haría que el infierno se congelase, se lo había jurado.

Draco ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver su figura descansando en la cama. Hermione trato de levantarse, Draco se estaba comportándose muy extraño y de pronto en un parpadeo, haciendo gala de su rapidez sobrenatural, él estaba sobre ella. Le tomo con fuerza las manos y se las sujeto a ambos lados de la cama. Ella en la oscuridad no le veía la cara pero sentía la respiración caliente y agitada de Draco sobre su cara. Él sin ningún tipo de sutileza, apreso sus labios, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, dejándola sin aliento.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco ante la impetuosidad de Draco, le parecía un poco fuera de lugar, él estaba como desesperado, sin embargo luego de un momento de perplejidad, le correspondió con furia. Iniciando así la habitual lucha de poderes y voluntades que siempre tenia lugar en su cama. Draco aflojo su agarre y la soltó, ella lo abrazo, él bajo por su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo ferozmente, ella no pudo reprimir alguno que otro gemido. Sentía su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo. Las manos de él recorrían inquietas toda la humanidad de Hermione. Esa era la versión salvaje de Draco Malfoy, la que le mostraba cuando tenía miedo de perderla. Ella lo sabia, lo había vivido en el norte. Demasiado sentimiento, pasión y desenfreno en el interior de un solo hombre. Y era por ella, solo por ella.

De pronto las manos de Draco se colocaron en sus caderas, le levanto el camisón hasta la cintura y diestramente paso ambas manos por debajo de su ropa interior y con un poco de brusquedad se la quito. Ella se sentó y lo ayudo a despojarse de su camisa, cuando le desnudo el pecho, ella empezó a besarle el abdomen y a morderle sus pezones. Draco se estremeció, y sus manos se cerraron sobre un pecho de ella, acariciándolo sobre el camisón, Hermione arqueo la espalda, extasiada de placer, luego se inclino y beso el bajo vientre de él. Iba a continuar su recorrido hacia abajo, pero Draco la lanzo contra el colchón, se bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, le separo las piernas y sin ningún preámbulo, se adentro en ella. Tan fuerte y tan súbito, que Hermione grito, Draco le coloco una mano sobre su boca, a pesar de la oscuridad la miro directamente a los ojos, ella enseguida entendió el mensaje. Así que con gran esfuerzo, trato de ahogar uno que otro grito, mordiéndose el labio hasta sacarse sangre, pero al final no pudo contener unos suaves gemidos, que de manera muy discreta inundaron la habitación, junto a los gruñidos bajos de Draco.

Él la embestía una y otra vez furiosamente, y ella lo besaba desesperada, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, Draco le mordía los labios y el cuello sin ningún tipo de contemplación. De nuevo sintieron en sus bocas el sabor salado de la sangre, lo cual los termino de enardecer aun más. Ambos se movían frenéticamente, uno contra el otro, como si quisieran hacerse daño. Hermione sintió de pronto como se iba, como se elevaba de esa cama y él con ella. Draco recorrió con su lengua toda la piel expuesta del cuello de ella, Hermione le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Al llegar ambos cerca de éxtasis, Draco le susurro a al oído "eres mía, nunca lo olvides", y Hermione sintió como él se hundió en ella hasta al fondo, llegando hasta el cuello de su útero, el contacto fue tan brusco que ella se estremeció por completo, casi se desmayo cuando finalizo su orgasmo. Al final ambos estaban temblorosos y sudorosos, uno sobre el otro. Sentía la respiración de él agitada junto a su oído. Después de un minuto, Draco se acomodo un poco mejor, pero siguió sobre ella, abrazándola.

-Elie todavía esta dormida, ¿no?- pregunto un poco hosco Draco. Hermione miro hacia la cuna, su hija estaba placidamente dormida, en un rincón de la gran habitación. Las cortinas de la gran cama de dosel estaban casi completamente corridas, desde su ubicación no vería absolutamente nada pero igual le mortificaba que se hubiese despertado. Pero al parecer la bebe no había escuchado nada, aunque esta vez habían sido bastante silenciosos, dentro de lo que cabía. No hacían el amor si la niña estaba con ellos, así que también por eso, esa vez había sido excepcional. Ella todavía sentía los espasmos agónicos del orgasmo en su vientre, había sido demasiado intenso.

-Si- respondió ella monocorde, mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos la espalda de él, lo pudo sentir estremeciéndose de nuevo ante ese contacto- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Un completo desastre- respondió Draco- me encontré con tu amigo, Metzger, pero el muy cobarde huyo. También mi padre, no sin antes, torturar psicológicamente a Pansy.

-Cuéntame- dijo ella, sintió una mano de Draco sobre su mejilla, acariciándola. No le daban celos con Pansy, pero por alguna razón, ella le resultaba demasiado extraña, demasiado encerrada en si misma. Solo Draco sabía lo que pasaba por esa cabecita, ni siquiera Nott. Esa relación de Draco y Pansy era una hermandad a prueba de cualquier cosa. . Habían estado juntos toda su vida. Y si alguien podría ocupar el puesto de la otra mujer en la vida de Draco Malfoy era ella. Pero todo estaba muy claro para Hermione, era solo amor fraternal, nada más.

-Ahora no- dijo Draco apartándose de ella súbitamente y acostándose a su lado, mirando hacia el techo, pensativo.

Hermione hizo ademán de levantarse, sentía ardiendo su cara y su cuerpo, necesitaba echarse un poco de agua fresca en el rostro, tenía alterados todos sus sentidos, pero él la sujeto por un brazo y la obligo a acostarse de nuevo. Luego se echo sobre ella, le descubrió el abdomen y empezó a acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua. Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Finalmente el recorrido de él termino entre sus piernas, allí donde la carne se abría y empezaba la tierra prometida, la cual se dedico a acariciar vigorosamente con su boca y ella tuvo otro orgasmo, tan intenso como el anterior. Draco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y nuevamente le hizo el amor, con el mismo frenesí de la vez anterior, ni siquiera se molesto en desvestirse completamente ni quitarle el camisón a ella. Hermione sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, estaba literalmente embriagada de pasión. Eran tan fuertes los movimientos de él, que cada vez que la embestía le levantaba las caderas. Él la estaba haciendo suya con tanta furia y de una manera tan salvaje, que ella sentía que la iba a destrozar, pero a la vez se sentía inundada de placer, esa manera de hacerle el amor que tenia él, simplemente la llevaba a la locura. Cuando despunto el alba, ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, acariciándose y besándose como si fuese la última vez.

-Quiero decirte algo desde hace un tiempo- dijo él con voz ronca, fijando su mirada a la de ella- Es solo un deseo, se que estamos en guerra y no es el momento, no quiero que lo malinterpretes pero….. quisiera …..que te embarazaras de nuevo. Tener otro bebe.

Eso fue un shock para Hermione, no esperaba que se lo dijera tan directamente, sin embargo de alguna manera ella se lo veía venir. Él le hacia honor a su elemento, era transparente como el agua. Y no era un secreto para nadie, que Draco quería tener una gran familia. Pero era imposible, la situación era incierta, estaban en medio de una guerra, ella tenia una profecía que cumplir, podría arriesgar su vida intentando que las cosas salieran bien, pero embarazada jamás lo haría. Ya su corazón estaba roto por Elie y con otro hijo, simplemente no podría. Pero por otro lado, Draco se lo dijo de una forma, que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para no complacerlo. Ella también quería otro bebe. Era un sentimiento completamente natural, estaba profundamente enamorada y quería rendirle honor a ese amor, teniendo de nuevo un hijo con él.

-Draco- dijo ella después de besarlo tiernamente, no destrozaría sus sentimientos diciéndole directamente un "NO"- Si tiene que pasar, sucederá- y se durmió en sus brazos, inquieta pero llena de amor por él.

**0o0**

Pansy deambulaba intranquila por la cocina, caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando cruzaba los brazos sobre su cuerpo, parecía a punto de llorar, un leve temblor se apreciaba en sus labios. Harry la miraba sentado en la mesa, después de analizarlo un rato, lo entendió, ella estaba preocupada por Bill, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Él había visto la cara de pánico de ella, cuando lo vio cubierto de sangre. Harry decidió darle una salida decorosa al predicamento de Pansy, ofrecerle una excusa para verlo.

-Pansy, por favor ve a buscar a Ginny, de seguro esta en el tercer piso con Bill- dijo Harry calmadamente.

-Gracias- dijo ella un poco apenada. Sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Harry, no era tonta.

Pansy trato de caminar tranquila al salir de la cocina, subió las escaleras reclamándose mentalmente no poder ocultar sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a la habitación, dudo en llamar, pero lo hizo en un solo golpe seco.

-Pase- dijo Ginny sollozando, se encontraba sentada en la cama, tomándole la mano a su hermano. Bill tenía los ojos cerrados y un gran vendaje en su abdomen desnudo. De vez en cuando movía la cabeza. Se apreciaban todos los extraños tatuajes que tenia en los brazos y algunas cicatrices viejas sobre su pecho. Su piel era lampiña y estaba muy pálida, pero no tanto como cuando habían llegado, hacia escasamente una hora.

-Harry quiere hablar contigo- dijo Pansy todavía en la puerta.

-Por favor quédate con él, esta muy intranquilo.

Ginny salio y Pansy se quedo un rato alejada de la cama, él aparentemente dormía. Había recuperado algo su color de piel, seguramente ya Ginny le había aplicado el Dictamo y la poción rebastecedora de sangre. Ella impulsivamente se acerco a la cama, lo observo detenidamente un rato y volteo para irse, cuando sintió que le apresaban la mano.

-Hola- dijo Bill, que se sorprendió bastante al verla allí, alta, noble y triste, de pie ante él. La mujer mas impactante que había visto en la vida, tan bella que dolía verla, con su cabello negro recogido en una larga trenza que llevaba de lado, con mechones rebeldes saliéndose de esta, enmarcando un rostro hermoso, casi esculpido, con una piel blanca como el marfil, unos ojos azul oscuro, profundos, serenos y enigmáticos, pero que en esos momentos lo miraban con miedo y preocupación. Y su boca, con unos labios sensuales, que desde que los había probado la primera vez, eran como la ambrosía para él.

Una mujer que era una tentación muy grande para cualquier hombre, pero para Bill constituía el mayor de sus anhelos y su propia perdición. Una vez alguien menciono que mujeres así solo aparecían muy de vez en cuando y que cuando lo hacían, había que matarlas al nacer, porque lo único que hacían era provocar el caos. Uno de los mejores ejemplos, Helena de Troya. Bill se sonrió mentalmente, por lo menos hasta ahora, ella no era Helena y él tampoco era Paris, pero seguramente Theodore Nott podía hacer perfectamente el papel del Rey Menelao. Capaz de diezmar la tierra por una traición. ¡Nott! Se dijo mentalmente Bill , ese era el problema y la traba. Siempre Theodore Nott. Entendía perfectamente a Harry, estaban en una guerra (lo estaba experimentando en carne propia) y no podían darse el lujo de estar enfrentados en el mismo bando.

A Pansy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, había estado realmente muy asustada, pensó que iba a morir, siguió de espaldas a él. Sentía el contacto de los dedos de él en su muñeca, como un cosquilleo. Trago grueso y hablo.

-Que bueno que estés bien- dijo ella tratando de que su voz no vacilara- me voy.

-No- dijo él, maldiciendo a su vez la necesidad tan grande que tenia de tenerla cerca- no lo hagas.

-Tengo que hacerlo ahora William- dijo ella, esta vez sin evitar que su voz se quebrara, tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel. Quería ir a su cama, echarse en ella y llorar hasta dormirse. Se sentía desvalida, sola y de alguna forma traicionada por la vida- sino no podré…………..- Pansy no termino la frase pero en su cerebro resonó el final de esta _"sino no podré……..irme de tu lado nunca_"

-No podrás que……………-pregunto Bill. Ella se volteo y él pudo apreciar de nuevo su cara de desconsuelo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pensé que ibas a morirte- dijo ella saboreando sus propias lagrimas que caían sin control- me asuste muchísimo- Bill todavía la tomaba de la muñeca.

-No fue nada, solo un rasguño. ¿Te importa acaso?- dijo él hosco, mirándola con sus ojos castaños que lucían como un par de chispas incandescentes. Necesitaba escuchar una respuesta y en el fondo temía lo que pudiese escuchar.

- TÚ me importas- dijo ella, se soltó bruscamente de él y luego agrego- Pero sabes William, yo no soy una buena persona. Estoy maldita.

Ella intento irse, pero Bill, lanzando un gemido de dolor se levanto con algo de dificultad de la cama, y la tomo de una mano, esta vez con delicadeza. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y Pansy hizo lo mismo. Le había impresionado lo que ella le había dicho, era cierto, de alguna forma, no había estado equivocado con su instinto, Pansy sentía algo por él. Pero al mismo tiempo, percibía una inquietud, ella estaba desesperada, olía su miedo, y su desconsuelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Bill se acerco y poso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, ella bajo los ojos- Hay algo mas, no solo soy yo, ni Nott. ¿Qué paso?

-No merezco nada, soy una basura, una cualquiera……- ella de nuevo rompió a llorar. Bill estaba consternado, sin poder evitarlo la abrazo, ofreciéndole lo único que él sabia que podía darle que ella aceptaría, seguridad. Pansy gimió al sentir los brazos de él sobre ella, aspiro su aroma y se dejo extraviar en algo que nunca había sentido con Bill "protección", ya no mas miedo, ni incertidumbre. Y, atendiendo a un impulso mas fuerte que ellos, por primera vez sin remordimientos, ambos se abrazaron con intensidad. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ella se calmo. Bill le acariciaba el cabello, deshizo su trenza delicadamente y enredo sus dedos en el. Ella se separo lentamente de él. Bill la dejo irse, tenia una batalla interior dentro de él, ansia por ella, pero lo podía controlar, no era ni el sitio ni el momento.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Bill penetrándola con su mirada- Hemos estando dando vueltas, evitándonos, pero esta claro que yo te intereso y tú a mi me importas demasiado. Y que lo que paso entre nosotros, no fue ni una casualidad ni un desliz. Acepto que tengas miedo, que estés confundida. Incluso acepto que ames a Nott, por algo decidiste casarte con él. Pero hay algo mas, estoy seguro. Y quisiera que confiaras en mí. No puedo quererte con libertad, lo se. Pero te ofrezco mi lealtad, mi absoluta fidelidad. Y debes aceptarla Pansy, porque yo no puedo mas con lo que siento. Tengo que darte algo o moriré.

-Willian……..yo - ella lo miro lánguidamente, cada palabra de él la enamoraba mas, pero no estaba preparada para decírselo, y quizás nunca lo haría, el asunto de la imprimación era algo que pesaba mucho sobre ellos. No le temía al hombre, le daba miedo el animal que luchaba por salir a la superficie. Además ella en ese momento se odiaba, por tonta, por idiota, por dejarse envolver por Lucius Malfoy, por haber sido mortifago, y por engañar a Theo, pero algo dentro de su corazón la impulso a confiar en Bill, de alguna manera sus ojos oscuros, feroces e intimidantes, le inspiraban también confianza. Entendía ahora porque su _patronus_ había adoptado la forma de un lobo. Su espíritu había reconocido en Bill la otra mitad de su alma. La seguridad de que pasase lo que pasase jamás seria traicionada por él se instalo de manera definitiva en su corazón.

Pansy también sabia que el lobo que dormía en Bill, si alguna vez se manifestaba sacaría lo mejor y lo peor de ella, lo presentía. Todos los paradigmas de su vida cambiarían y no se sentía preparada para asumir las consecuencias, no todavía. Theodore estaba de por medio y ella quería explicarle, hacerlo entender, pero no sabia como hacerlo. Aun así nada en el mundo seria capaz de arrancarle el amor que ella sentía por Bill Weasley. Aunque fuese un amor sin ninguna esperanza. Lo que Pansy no sabia era que ella finalmente, algún día, lejano o no, se dejaría arrastrar por la corriente y que toda su racionalizacion no serviría para nada, no iba a poder luchar contra sus propios sentimientos.

- Tienes razón. Pero en este momento solo puedo decir en relación a _nosotros_, que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que no siento por nadie más, y debes conformarte con eso, porque que no te puedo ofrecer nada mas. No hasta que las cosas queden suficientemente claras entre Theo y yo- ella simplemente le dedico una mirada con determinación, con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Bill entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras -Y si, voy a desnudar mi alma contigo, pero prepárate Bill, porque lo que vas a escuchar no será agradable- finalizo Pansy con voz emocionada.

-No te voy a juzgar- dijo Bill conteniendo el aliento. Ella de alguna forma estaba furiosa, con todo el mundo, podía sentir como despedía rabia por todos sus poros, pero al mismo tiempo mucho amor y quería desesperadamente que fuese por él. Se sentó en su cama y con un gesto le ofreció una silla, ella la rechazo, Bill lanzo un suspiro- Soy todo oídos.

Pansy se sentó en el piso, flexiono sus piernas, metió su cabeza entre ellas, la rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a sollozar. Su hermoso cabello negro caía en abanico sobre su espalda.

-No dejaron que fuese una niña inocente.- dijo ella entre gemidos- jamás lo fui. Todo el mundo ha hecho conmigo lo que ha querido. Me quitaron todo……………y me odio por haberlo permitido………….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué es ese objeto que sacaron de la tumba de Perevell?

¿Qué pasara con Draco y Herms?

¿Qué sucederá con Bill y Pansy? ¿Qué harán con sus sentimientos? ¿Pansy encontrara finalmente su paz espiritual? ¿O la tortura seguirá?

Contestare los Reviews de los últimos dos capítulos

**Tildita:** si es cierto pobre Pansy, pero bueno que no se queje tanto, ha pasado por las manos de todos los buenazos del fic, incluyendo al Big Daddy , que es muy maloso y tiene lo suyo. Franz,……………bueno que puedo decir. Y por cierto el puesto de enfermera de Bill esta ocupado, j eje, por mi, j eje.

**Mad Aristocrat**: Jefa, como estas. Bueno no te dejes manipular por Franz, j eje j eje je. En cuanto a Oliver que puedo decir, él es adorable. El Big Daddy se las trae, no?. Que bueno que te gusto la pequeña Elie, ella si es todo un personaje, la quiero hacer bien distinta de sus padres, que aunque se parezca físicamente a Draco, ella de apenas un año, es muy perceptiva y muy inteligente, pero astuta la chiquita, ya veras y muy manipuladora, j eje j eje j.

**Theresitha Potter**: me tiene preocupada tu RR. No te enfades, que todavía hay mucho que contar. En cuanto a Bill y Pansy, ¿Quién sabe lo que va a pasar? sinceramente ni yo misma, todavia no me decido, ja ja. Sígueme escribiendo. Gracias.

**Adrianamm**: amiga que bueno fue verla por aquí. Si ellos dos a su manera hablaron, ya sabes como son los dos. Tercos, tercos, pero se aman.

**George**: Gracias por leerme. Que bueno que te gusto Polaris I, de verdad es que bueno esa historia es muy sentimental y esta es mas épica. Espero que me dejes muchos rr.

**Nydia Higarizawa**: Bienvenida. Gracias por leer Polaris I y animarte con la segunda parte. Bueno si la dinámica de Bill- Pansy y Theo es muy pero muy complicada y ROMANTICA, j eje j eje. Que bueno que te gusto Elie, eso parece que derritió a todo el mundo que Elie le diga _Malfoy _a Draco.

**Dulce invierno**: hola aprovecho para decirte que estoy leyendo tu fic. Si las peleas yo las escribo imaginándomelas como escenas de películas. Para este cap me inspire en The Highlander. Sígueme dejando rr. Me encanta que les eches porras a Draco.

**LunitaCK:** Gracias por escribirme. Si Lucius es un asco de ser humano. Contenta!! No le paso nada a Bill.

**Friidaaliiizziouz**: Hola gracias por leerme. Comiquísimo, me imagino que no entendiste nada, hasta que te diste cuenta que había primera parte, j aja . Espero que te guste la historia.

**Beatufly92**: amiga que le pasa, cuénteme, gracias por leer.

**Kikio Shackelbolt**: Gracias por leer. Si, Elie es pelirroja, te imaginaras como lo tomo Draco (ver capitulo final Polaris ). En cuanto a Teddy, Fred y Nym bueno, ellos son lindos, el nuevo trío dorado. Gracias por tu súper comentario, espero leerte mas.

**Erini**: Gracias muchas gracias, déjame mas reviews.

**Karix7:** j eje j eje el Lucius es un CERDO, si es cierto, pero un CERDO sexy, si es posible que eso exista. Bueno espero que con este capitulo te haya gustado la "acción" que tuvo nuestro catire favorito. Digamos que volteo como una media a Hermione, JA JA JA .

**DunixE**: gracias por el RR. Bueno yo también amo a Eduard Cullen. Si bien Polaris I tiene muchas cosas en relación a los vampiros ahora le toco el turno a los licántropos. Como ves, adoro Crepúsculo, j eje j eje. Si digamos que la imprimación de Bill se me ocurrió en un sueño. Me pareció que esa idea era buenísima, y me gusto como compaginaban la personalidad de él con la de Pansy, además que es otra relación Gryffindor – Slytherin, así que las lagrimas son seguras. Gracias de nuevo.

Nos vemos el próximo viernes. DEJEN REVIEWS. Y para los que leen y no dejan review a ver si con este capitulo tan sexy se animan. No muerdo.


	13. 24

Disclamer: personajes propiedad de JK Rowling

Bueno, publico hoy, porque debo terminar el ciclo de la batalla. Para dedicarme mas a lo que van a hacer Nott, Ron, Draco y Harry. Apartando que tengo abandonado a los chicuelos. ADVERTENCIA: este fic se esta haciendo larguísimo, j eje je jeje. Demasiados elementos, creo que publicare Viernes y Martes. Hay mucha información, demasiados personajes y es justo que cuente la historia completa de todos. Creo que ya esto no puede llamarse exclusivamente DRAMIONE, me sali un poco de contexto, lo se. Pero la historia se me hace mas interesante, cuanto mas voy escribiendo, así que decidí que bueno, sigue siendo un Dramione pero totalmente fuera del estándar. Prepárense porque esto se va a poner alucinante. Habrá de todo, hasta un homenaje a Brokeback Montain, j eje je je Gracias a las dos o tres personas que dejaron review. El resto, no enviare avadas por mail, porque se que el viernes se descompuso el FF. Así que están perdonados, j eje j eje. Por cierto que me estoy leyendo un Sirius-Remus llamado Crack, que esta demasiado bueno. Ah por cierto visiten el blog y mi fic El Orden de las Cosas, que es un Dramione clásico, por si no te quedan ganas de seguir con Polaris. Nos vemos en el espejo. Y si, soy una necia pidiendo reviews, ja j aja Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo no lo veo el problema. Sorry, hoy amanecí irreverente, quizás producto de la pateada de culo que le dio Rusia a Croacia en la Eurocopa. Quise titular este capitulo Patéala como Beckhan, pero decidí hacer algo mas original.

Capitulo 13 Veinticuatro.

Dos hombres estaban sentados sobre el piso húmedo de una celda, en cuyas paredes, estaba escritas las palabras mas soeces imaginables. En el techo una mancha de humedad rodeaba una lámpara de neón que parpadeaba. Era el sitio más asqueroso que algunos de los dos habían pisado en la vida. Ambos se miraban con desaprobación, uno de ellos lucia un ojo amoratado y el labio roto. El otro lo observaba de una manera hasta cierto punto divertida. Hasta cierto punto, porque verdaderamente lo que quería era matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Entonces Nott- dijo Ron Weasley con leves toques de ironía en su voz. Estaba totalmente sucio, con el cabello rojo hasta los hombros despeinados. Los años habían tratado bien a Ron, era alto, y despedía masculinidad por los cuatro costados, sin embargo su carácter bonachón permanecía tal cual como sus años de Hogwarts, intentando enmascarar la furia de su temperamento, que era su marca personal, así que con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, agrego- me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí, en una comisaría muggle y lo mas importante de todo, sin varita.

-No grites tanto Weasley- dijo Theo arrugando la cara, se llevo una mano en la cabeza, tenía una resaca horrible y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Sentía en su boca el sabor de la sangre que le salía por el labio inferior- Y yo quisiera saber donde diablos esta la mocosa infernal.

-Estabas hablando de mi, Theodore Nott- ambos hombres dirigieron su vista a los barrotes de la celda y pudieron ver a Janie Andrews, frente a ellos del otro lado de la reja, sosteniendo en ambas manos sus varitas y con una expresión de disgusto en su cara. Estaba vestida de manera casual, con unos jeans a la cadera, y un top color azul, su cabello castaño claro corto como el de un chico brillaba debido al gel que se había colocado, tenia unas argollas plateadas en sus orejas e iba sin una gota de maquillaje, lo cual destacaba el bronceado de su cutis y unos ojos verdes grandes que en esos momentos brillaban con furia.- Los llevo a una misión importante y terminan como un par de borrachos sin control. ¿En que diablos estaban pensando? Soy responsable por ustedes- ella parecía a punto de estallar- y los dos se comportan como unos niños. Pasaran la noche aquí, los vendré a buscar mañana, se lo merecen- Janie dio la media vuelta y salio.

-Janie, linda, preciosa, ven con Roncito- dijo Ron imitando un estado de ebriedad que ya no tenia, estirando su mano a través de los barrotes. Nott lo miro con ganas de matarlo, es que hasta allí, Weasley se hacia el gracioso con ella. A Ron le encantaba lanzarle puyas, no lo podía evitar. Le gustaba verla sonrojarse por sus atrevidas bromas. Por supuesto no era con malas intensiones, Janie le recordaba a Ginny cuando era más chica, malhumorada, sarcástica, pero en el fondo un terrón de azúcar. No necesito más de un día con ella para darse cuenta. Que él, Ronald Weasley había encontrado a una mujer, que solamente le inspiraba amistad y con la cual podía hablar cómodamente de cualquier cosa- no pensaras dejarnos aquí, Janie!!- grito Ron, esta vez ya con algo de molestia. Nott se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y su cara se transfiguro en una mueca de dolor. Ambos escucharon el sonido seco de una puerta cerrándose.

-Cállate Weasley- dijo Nott visiblemente de mal humor, tenia aproximadamente veinticuatro malditas horas viviendo el infierno en la tierra. Habían llegado al Londres Muggle en su bendita misión el día anterior, y sorpresa, allí los estaba esperando, la persona que los guiaría, la insoportable espía secreto, Janie Andrews.

-Bueno dime como fue que terminamos aquí- dijo Ron, quitándose la camiseta, que estaba impregnada de alcohol y algunos fragmentos de vidrios. La agito un poco y como le dio frió se la volvió a colocar, no se acordaba en donde diablos había dejado su sobretodo. Sin duda le habían vaciado una jarra de cerveza encima, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, solo haber llegado a un pub y luego despertó en esa celda, con Nott a su lado, quien parecía haberse enfrentado a un Troll.

-Te lo contare todo bajo mi perspectiva, lo que significa que empezare por el verdadero inicio de todo- dijo Nott. Ron iba a protestar. Theodore Nott parecía dispuesto a relatarle una historia, pero algo en su cara, le vaticino, que esta iba a ser larga. Theo le levanto la mano y le indico que callase. Cosa que naturalmente Ron no hizo.

-No, otra vez no, Theo Nott contando una historia- Ron se empezó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared, en un gesto exagerado de impotencia. ¿Por qué diablos Theo no se limitaba a contestar su pregunta?

-No te quejes, tenemos bastante horas por delante, así que por primera vez en tu vida cierra el pico y escucha- Nott lo trataba peyorativamente y Ron le seguía el juego. Era un código secreto entre ellos, que confundía a los extraños, porque en el fondo se caían demasiado bien -Cuando nos aparecimos en Picadilly Circus, uno de mis sueños mas anhelados se cumplió, ya sabes soy un aventurero, un explorador por naturaleza. Pero te lo creas o no, en todos mis años de vagar por ahí, no había tenido la oportunidad de pasear libremente por el Circus, como un muggle mas, entre las marquesinas de los teatros y el metro……………………….Ron…………el metro…………………fue lo máximo.

Ron escuchaba extasiado, para él también había sido increíble todo lo que había vivido en 24 horas, se sentía como un niño el día de navidad.

Flash Back

La idea de aparecerse en el Londres Muggle realmente era excitante, Nott solía visitarlo, pero no lo conocia todo y lo que había visto no le gustaba. Ron era totalmente un turista. Así que Hermione les había dado una guía de viajeros y después de ver varias fotos muggles, se decidieron por Picadilly Circus, este ejercía una fascinación magnética sobre Theo.

Y fue la mejor decisión. Perdieron toda la mañana curioseando en tiendas muggles. Miraban asombrados la gran cantidad de coches que circulaban en las calles y la gente, vestida de manera totalmente normal, caminaban por las calles, bastantes apurados, hablando por un aparatito pequeño, pegados a su oído, que después supieron que se llamaba "teléfono celular". Así que lo primero que hicieron fue comprar un par de esos teléfonos y se sentaron en un banco que había en una acera, con las instrucciones en mano, para tratar de usarlo. Después de una hora, desistieron, así que los devolvieron. Nott muy astutamente reclamo a la dependienta por venderles basura que no servia. La dependienta al ver esos dos hombres intimidantes, vestidos de manera extraña estuvo tentada a llamar a la policía ya que después de los ataques terroristas, todo el mundo estaba un poco paranoico. Pero después que Ron le explicase que eran del campo y no sabia utilizar esos aparatos, la vendedora cedió y les devolvió el dinero. Le preguntaron por la estación de Metro mas cercana y ella les indico el camino.

Theo y Ron cuando estaban parados frente a las escaleras mecánicas de la estación. Dudaron por un instante, les intimidaba entrar debajo de la tierra en esas escaleras que se movían solos, muy diferente a las escaleras de Hogwarts. Pero al ver que mucha gente hacia lo mismo sin sufrir daño aparente, decidieron hacer lo propio.

-WOW, es como King Cross pero subterraneo. Un derroche de ingenio- comento Ron- espera que le cuente a Papa.

-Cierto, y hay mucha gente. Definitivamente el Londres muggle es inmenso- exclamo Nott entrando a un vagón, jalando a Ron por la ropa- y no mires a todos lados. La gente nos esta viendo como si fuésemos un par de tontos. Tienes la guía, busca en que estación debemos bajar para llegar a Scotland Yard.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Ron y Nott entregaron la carta que les había dado Kingsley, al oficial de la entrada. Este leyó rápidamente, los miro, volvió a leer y los dejo entrar al edificio. Cuando ellos estaban de espaldas, el guardia levanto un intercomunicador y aviso de la llegada.

Un hombre calvo de lentes, con sombrero de Bombin y abrigo gris, con un paraguas colgando de su brazo, les dio la bienvenida.

-Señor Nott, Señor Weasley, es un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo con formalidad- Pueden llamarme el señor M- dijo en tono cómplice, con una sonrisita- soy el enlace entre el gobierno británico muggle y el mágico. Un cargo que ha desempeñado mi familia, desde hace muchas generaciones, pero mi verdadero nombre es un secreto. Bueno en realidad TODO aquí es un secreto. Y ustedes ni siquiera existen. Caminemos, el cuartel general del M4 esta a solo dos manzanas de aquí. Allí podremos charlar con calma.

Los tres hombres salieron del edificio, caminaron lentamente por el lugar. No era tan divertido como el Piccadilly Circus, ni tampoco tan concurrido. Una multitud de edificios gubernamentales se apiñaban en un espacio reducido de London City, la gente iba vestida con formalidad y ni a Theo ni a Ron les paso desapercibido que la expresión de sus caras era de preocupación, gente con maletines, yendo y viniendo presurosos entre los edificios. Y muchos otros hombres uniformados custodiaban todo el lugar, además de dos baterías antiaéreas, Nott las reconoció, tenia unos libros de armamento muggle en su casa y sabia utilizar rifles y pistolas. Pero no tenia ni idea de que los colocaran en medio de la ciudad. El señor M noto la perplejidad de Nott.

-Las noticias en Europa y Asia son desalentadoras, estamos en alerta naranja. No se veía armamento antiaéreo en Londres desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. También estamos rehabilitando los refugios subterráneos y las alarmas de la ciudad. Hace 70 años que no se usan.

-Es tan mala la situación- pregunto Ron un poco desconcertado. Había estado tratando de empaparse de historia muggle, para esa misión y había captado bastante bien como iban las cosas en la política mundial del siglo 21. Después de la guerra fría, todos los países eran más o menos aliados, por lo menos hasta ahora.

-Hablaremos mas tarde- dijo el Señor M, se paro frente a un edificio antiguo con una fachada cubierta de ladrillos- Ya llegamos, este es el cuartel general del M4, el Servicio de Inteligencia Británico.

Ron y Theo se miraron brevemente antes de decidirse entrar con el Señor M, ese edificio lucia como cualquier cosa, menos como lo que era. Y su experiencia en el mundo mágico, les decía que no todo es lo que parece y que generalmente lo que es no es nada bueno. El misterioso Señor M volteo y los miro.

-Tranquilos, no mordemos, solo somos bastante discretos- dijo con sorna, al entrar entrego el paraguas y el abrigo. Tomaron un ascensor hasta su despacho. Al entrar se encontraron con alguien que ya conocían.

-Agente Andrews- dijo el señor M- le he traído a unos conocidos. Los señores Theodore Nott y Ronald Weasley.

Janie Andrews estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas, vestía con un elegante conjunto gris de falda y chaqueta, unos tacones altísimos y unos lentes de montura negra adornaban su rostro. Sobre su regazo multitud de papeles y carpetas que sin duda estaba revisando. Ella dejo las carpetas sobre el escritorio y miro desaprobatoriamente a los dos hombres.

-Ustedes dos otra vez. El ministro de magia de verdad que es insistente- dijo ella alzando una ceja, pero de manera inexplicable les sonrió- Supongo que en su mundo eso de no tropezar con la misma piedra, no se aplica.

-Hola, Andrews- dijo Nott, rodando los ojos. Tenia que ser precisamente ella. El destino se estaba confabulando en su contra. Ella no le contesto y fijo su atención en Ron.

-Janie, encantado de verte otra vez- Ron se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo con un beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendió un poco pero le correspondió- Hable hace poco con Stu, iba unos años menos que nosotros en Hogwarts, todo un Ravenclaw. Es subordinado de Ginny, mi hermana.

-Si, la fantástica Ginebra Weasley. Mi hermano la idolatra. Dice que es la mejor auror de ministerio. También creo que le gusta un poco- dijo ella divertida- es pelirroja como tú ¿Cierto? La novia de Stu es pelirroja también. Es una debilidad de los Andrews.

-Que no te oiga mi cuñado- dijo Ron con las mejillas encendidas- Ni mi esposa.

-No te preocupes Weasley, a mi no se me da el cabello rojo- dijo ella riendo- Me refería a los chicos Andrews.

-Cuando terminen de coquetearse mutuamente, me avisan- dijo Nott con molestia. Se había dejado caer perezosamente en una butaca. Esa chica le alteraba los nervios. Le molestaba todo de ella, de manera inexplicable, le caía demasiado mal. Era bonita, pero terriblemente molestosa.

-Tu amigo es así siempre- dijo ella ignorando a Nott- O se saca algún día la estaca que tiene atravesada en el trasero.

-Solo los fines de semanas y los días festivos, querida- dijo Ron ofreciéndole la única silla que permanecía desocupada. Él permaneció de pie.

-Empecemos. La situación a nivel mundial es desesperante. Estamos prácticamente en Guerra. Alemania corto relaciones diplomáticas con todos los países Europeos y tienen 40 divisiones de su ejército en sus fronteras. Nuestras fuentes indicas que están esperando solo una orden, para invadir Francia, Polonia y Austria. El ministro alemán, esta bajo la maldición _imperius._ Ya sabemos que el Proyecto Somaya esta detrás de esto. Ellos también están presionando al Parlamento Ingles para declarar la guerra. Estamos enterados de las habilidades de los cinco elementos y sabemos que están con nosotros y el ministro mágico también, no así el resto de su Ministerio. El gobierno ingles y la Reina quiere evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento. Pero el ministro depende absolutamente de las decisiones del Parlamento, y como saben la Reina no puede hacer nada, por algo somos una Monarquía Parlamentaria. Si los alemanes atacan, iremos a la guerra. Debemos desarmar toda la red de infiltración y reconocer aquellos parlamentarios ingleses que estén bajo la maldición _imperius_. Hay otro equipo ya en Alemania haciendo lo mismo que ustedes harán aquí, pero sin duda también viajaran allá a su debido momento. Las habilidades de Nott en este caso son muy necesarias. Dicen, Weasley, que tú eres el guardaespaldas perfecto. Confió en que sea así. Janie tiene un doctorado en política y relaciones internacionales, además que es un agente muy bueno, por eso es la indicada para coordinar la misión. Y puesto que ustedes son magos y desconocen nuestro mundo, es la responsable de que estén a salvo y no infrinjan accidentalmente el estatuto del secreto. Ella es su jefe, por así decirlo. Los demás detalles se los informara Andrews.

Nott lanzo un bufido, la pesadilla se convertía en realidad. La niña malcriada seria su jefa.

-Se quedaran en mi departamento. Hoy en la noche, tenemos que espiar a un miembro del parlamento que digamos, tiene una vida social bastante excéntrica- dijo Janie hablando con formalidad- Todo se trata de averiguar si esta bajo la maldición _imperius_. No se preocupen solo investigaremos a los representantes que están abiertamente al favor de la guerra, sino encontramos nada, iremos por los 154 restantes.

-Ya veo- dijo Nott. Con voz cansina se dirigió al Señor M- Tiempo estimado de la misión- no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo alejado de Pansy y menos ahora que ella se estaba comportando tan extraño.

-No lo hay- dijo el señor M- pero en cualquier momento, pueden irse a su mundo. No podemos obligarlos a permanecer aquí. Están haciendo esto en calidad de un favor. Pero no olviden que los necesitamos. Por los medios usuales tardaríamos años en averiguarlo todo.

-No nos iremos hasta terminar- confirmo Ron y con un gesto de patriotismo inusitado agrego- nosotros también somos ciudadanos de Inglaterra.

-En eso confiamos, espero que no nos decepcionen. Dios Salve a la Reina- exclamo el Señor M retirándose del despacho.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ron extrañado.

-La manera educada de decirte, que si fallas, la Reina de Inglaterra personalmente te pateara el trasero, Weasley- dijo Nott que ya se había levantado, se paro en la puerta y se la abrió a Janie, con un gesto cortes la invito a salir- las _"brujas_" primero.

-Idiota- dijo por lo bajo Janie, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Nott.

Theodore sonrió socarronamente. Había algo que no se podía negar, ella, cuando estaba molesta, se veía más atractiva que nunca.

**0o0**

Horas después, Bill miraba el techo de la habitación, ya casi iba a amanecer, sentía la respiración de Pansy sobre su cuello. Allí estaba ella aferrándose a él como si fuera lo único que existiese en el mundo. Después de muchas horas llorando, finalmente se había dormido. Él todavía analizaba mucha de las cosas que ella le había contado. Estaba realmente impresionado. Nunca lo hubiese creído si ella no se lo hubiese dicho con sus propias palabras. Había tanto dolor dentro de ella que sentía algo retorciéndose en su pecho.

Porque Nott no se había dado cuenta. Tenia ganas de estrangularlo. Se suponía que él leía mentes o ¿no? Tenia que haberla ayudado, ¡Diablos!, él era su esposo, la conocía desde hacia años. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta que ella tenía lagunas mentales, fragmentos de su vida que no recordaba. Que había algo en ella que no estaba bien. No esperar que Lucius Malfoy le mostrase todas aquellas imágenes.

Bill acaricio la mejilla de Pansy, ella se estremeció un poco con el contacto pero siguió durmiendo, apoyada en su pecho, él sonrió. Había visto la gloria teniéndola en sus brazos, inclusive el dolor de sus heridas se había mitigado. Esas horas robadas al destino con ella, habían sido importantes. A pesar de todo lo dicho, de las cosas terribles que ella le había contado, no estaba escandalizado, al contrario, contra todo pronostico, él estaba enamorado. Mas enamorado de ella, si eso era posible. Pansy lo había cautivado completamente contándole su vida, lo había enternecido de una forma, que hasta él mismo se sorprendía Y aunque ninguno de ellos, toco mas el tema, estaba seguro que el sentimiento era reciproco. La manera en como ella lo miraba, como temblaba cuando él la tocaba, ese lenguaje corporal bastaba para Bill. No le había hecho el amor, tampoco se había atrevido a besarla, a pesar de tenerla, así, en su cama, rendida ante él, pegándose a su cuerpo. La imprimación era una gran barrera, cualquier cosa que él hiciera, seria mal interpretada por ella, lo sabia. Antes que sucediera algo, él tendría que demostrarle a ella y a si mismo, que la amaba, mas allá de cualquier cosa. Y ella entonces tendría que tomar una decisión. Pero no la obligaría. Pansy también quería a Theodore Nott, ella misma lo había dejado claro. Lo que no dijo, era también evidente para Bill. Pero ninguno de los dos podía comprometer su palabra, en un amor que era, a todas luces, por los momentos, un imposible. La posibilidad de que las cosas cambiaran alguna vez, era lo único a lo cual se aferraban las esperanzas de Bill.

Por otro lado, Bill también tenia que resolver cosas en él. En esa batalla sintió algo en su interior abriéndose camino, una sensación que no era completamente humana. Eso era algo que esperaba, en cualquier momento, vendría la transformación y debido a muchos factores, entre ellos los tatuajes de protección y el hecho de que él no era un hombre lobo con todas las de la ley, hacían que no tuviese seguro que pasaría. En su interior, quería protegerla y quizás que ella permaneciese al lado de Nott, fuese su mejor protección. No la quería cerca de él, si se llegaba a convertir en un hombre lobo. Pero contradictoriamente, había sido el instinto del hombre lobo, lo que la había llevado a ella. De alguna manera, lo más alucinante que había experimentado en su vida, fue ese momento, al conocerla, en donde se vio deslumbrado por Pansy. Cuando todo alrededor desapareció y solo quedo ella, llenando todos los espacios de su mente y su corazón. Sin embargo, le importaba mucho su opinión, si Pansy quería estar con él a pesar del riesgo, Bill no se opondría, a pesar de sus propias reservas sobre ese asunto. Al final, ella seria quien elegiría.

Además, en las actuales circunstancias, el asunto lobuno podría ser una buena idea. Si igual se iba a convertir en una bestia terrible, lo mejor seria controlarlo, tal cual lo hacia Fenrir Grayback. ¿Y si lograba hacerlo? ¿ Y si domando esa parte de él, proporcionaba un arma mas a la Orden del Fénix contra los canallas de los Deathcrows y el Proyecto Somaya?. Entonces, Bill Weasley, el bueno de Bill, el muchacho noble que ayudaba a su madre cuidando a sus hermanos menores, el que le daba el biberón a Ron y a Ginny cuando eran bebes, el que se reía de las bromas de los gemelos y les ocultaba sus fechorías, el que siempre le daba palabras de aliento a su padre, el poseedor de un gran instinto de proteger a todos de todo. Ese hombre tomo una decisión.

Pansy se agito un poco en la cama. Bill decidió levantarse, ya tenia muchas horas allí con ella y sin duda, en esa casa llena de gente, no era lo adecuado. Le coloco una frazada encima, le acaricio otra vez la mejilla y bajo por las escaleras. Fue hasta la cocina y se encontró con Harry tomándose un café.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Harry hosco

-Mejor- dijo Bill.

-¿Y ella?- Harry lo miraba interrogativamente con sus ojos verdes. Bill rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Te he dicho mil veces que solo somos amigos. Pansy estaba muy nerviosa con lo de la batalla y nos quedamos hablando toda la noche- explico Bill.

-Y yo te he dicho otras mil veces, que se que estas enamorado de ella- le dijo Harry.

-En todo caso y si así fuese, la voy a respetar- concluyo Bill- la quiero demasiado para dañarla.

-Aquí todos queremos mucho a Pansy- dijo Harry- ella es callada, pero cariñosa. . Los cinco somos una unidad. Nadie lo ve. Pero es así. De alguna forma lo que le pase a alguno nos afecta a todos. Y ella es la mas débil. Es la mas poderosa y al mismo la mas fragil de todos. En el fondo, es una niña todavía.

-No es una niña, Harry, es una mujer muy compleja- explico Bill- lo que pasa es que nadie quiere darse cuenta de ello. Ni Malfoy, ni Ron, ni tú, ni siquiera su esposo. Ella necesita respirar y encontrarse a si misma.

-Pareces conocerla muy bien- dijo con sorna Harry.

-Se lo que ella quiso que yo supiera- dijo Bill sirviéndose el café- Y a ti te lo digo, que eres mi amigo, Yo le he jurado lealtad, sobre todas las cosas. Soy el que se enfrentara a a todo para que ella le encuentre la razón a su propia existencia, de que descubra realmente quien es. Finalmente le he encontrado el sentido a mi imprimación. Por eso sucedió lo que sucedió. De alguna forma estaba escrito, quizás no será de la forma que deseo, pero ella y yo estamos unidos, pase lo que pase y por encima de quien sea.

-Imprimación- exclamo Harry sin salir de su asombro- entonces ya lo entiendo. Te repito Bill, por muy loable que sea lo que me estas diciendo, a Theo no le va a gustar. Se discreto.

-Theodore Nott no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo Bill, Harry frunció el ceño- Este asunto es entre Pansy y yo. Si Nott es lo que quiere, yo no me interpondré. Pero la decisión la tendrá que tomar ella, algún día. Tranquilízate, no me enfrentare a Theodore, Pansy lo quiere mucho y yo seria incapaz de hacerla sufrir.

-Espero sinceramente que Nott lo vea de la misma forma que tú, porque Bill, por más que lo quieras mantener oculto, se va a dar cuenta. Y no por ti, sino por ella. Tú no la viste, pero Pansy estaba desesperada cuando te vio herido. Es demasiado evidente lo que siente por ti.

-Puede que sea así, pero al parecer no es suficiente- dijo Bill lánguidamente -Hay otra cosa. Con relación a Ginny.

-Dime- esta vez Harry fijo sus ojos en Bill y no era una mirada agradable

-Nos ataco uno de esos Deathcrow- Bill hiso una pausa, sabia que a Harry le iba a trastornar esa información- se hace llamar la Bestia, pero su nombre es Axel Wilhen, un tipo rubio, alto, fornido, un mago muy hábil. Lleva una espada y sabe usarla muy bien, me hirió y casi me mata. Hace honor a su nombre, me persiguió como un animal. Me esta buscando, creo que Grayback les ha dicho que puedo ser un hombre lobo. Pero Ginny lo ataco, defendiéndome y él le JURO que le haría daño. Y en sus ojos vi que va a cumplir. La va a rastrear e intentara matarla al igual que a mi. Lo se, lo sentí

-Ella no me lo dijo- Harry estaba furioso- Maldita sea con Ginny, esto no es un juego. Si esa Bestia o lo que sea, le toca un solo cabello, Bill, no se de lo que pueda ser capaz.

-Cuídala- le dijo Bill. Conocía lo audaz que era su hermana, la única manera de que no corriera riesgos era encerrándola bajo siete llaves- Ya sabes como somos los Weasley´s.

-Tercos como mulas- suspiro Harry.

Estuvieron un rato así, tomando café sin decirse absolutamente mas nada. Bill rompió el silencio.

-Tengo que ir al santuario de los Duendes- su voz de alguna manera sonaba mas ronca de lo habitual. Sus ojos castaños brillaron por un momento, en un destello en donde se vislumbraba determinación y algo más.

-¿Por qué?- Harry clavo sus ojos verdes en él. El santuario de los Duendes no era un sitio que un mago o cualquier otro humano quisiese visitar. Le enemistad entre duendes y hombres era legendaria. No en vano había escuchado varias sesiones torturadoras de Historia de la Magia, referente a la Guerra de los Duendes. Siempre se dormía pero igual Hermione le recordaba lo necesario para los exámenes. Solo algo muy importante llevaria a Bill hasta alla.

-Negocios- comento Bill como al descuido. Harry enseguida pensó "Bill, el único Weasley que es totalmente capaz de mentir descaradamente si con eso tranquilizaba a su familia". Porque eso eran, más que amigos, eran familia. Y no porque se hubiese casado con Ginny, mas bien porque hacia tiempo que Molly lo había adoptado como un hijo mas. Pero por otro lado, en alguna parte de su cerebro, supo que esta vez Bill le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?- pregunto Harry autoritariamente. Era increíble como había desarrollado ese aspecto de su carácter. No en vano en el Cuartel de Aurores, le llamaban "El Pequeño Dictador" a sus espaldas. A Harry le hacia gracia, esa era una película de Charles Chaplin, una burla para Adolfo Hitler. Había visto bastantes veces esa película, cuando pasaba sus largas vacaciones de verano con los Dursley y se dedicaba a vaguear en el vecindario, esperando la noche para no tener que encontrárselos en la sala. Mataba el aburrimiento de las tardes, en el cine, en las funciones de Matinée, y allí había hecho un descubrimiento, le encantaba Chaplin, el orgullo nacional ingles. Pero en algo tenían razón los aurores , si Potter ordenaba que se tirasen de un precipicio, ardería Troya si no lo hacían.

-Uno que no amerita tener muchos galeones en Gringotts- le respondió Bill, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Bill? Tu mismo me has advertido que no se deben confiar en los duendes- esta vez Harry fue taxativo. Le constaba que de los tratos con los Duendes era difícil deshacerse. Se habían querido apoderar de la espada de Gryffindor porque supuestamente ellos la habían hecho. Años después Dumblendore le comento que lo habian engañado y que por eso la espada había reaparecido en la batalla final. Esa espada nunca habría podido ser fabricada por duendes, no tendría el poder que ostentaba. La espada, ahora bautizada Polaris por su dueño Draco Malfoy, tenía otro origen, uno mas legendario.

-Voy a negociar el resto de mi vida- Bill entonces sonrió ante la cara de pánico de Harry- No te preocupes. Los duendes y yo somos amigos desde hace años y ellos han intentado ayudarme. Los tatuajes que cubren mi piel fueron hechos con magia Gobblin- Harry levanto una ceja y Bill le dijo con sorna- No eres el único que guarda secretos, cuñado. Te entiendo, ustedes cinco son algo muy especial. Pero yo tengo un pequeño y peludo problema, el cual quiero controlar lo más pronto posible. Piénsalo, seria beneficioso tener un licántropo domesticado de nuestro lado. Ellos, los Deathcrows lo saben y por eso me están buscando. Fenrir Grayback debe haberles contado todo de mi.

-¿Estas seguro Bill? Lupin era un hombre amable pero cuando se convertía era la bestia mas incontrolable del mundo. Grayback es malvado transformado en hombre lobo o no. ¿Como sabes que podrás controlarte?- Harry se echo sobre el espaldar de su silla con desanimo. Así que eso era, lo que todos temían de Bill Weasley, finalmente iba a suceder.

-Porque yo he aceptado plenamente esa posibilidad. Y porque yo no soy ni Remus ni Fenrir Grayback- dijo Bill -Yo he investigado. Grayback posee control porque a él le gusta ser hombre lobo. Remus odiaba su otro yo, ese conflicto permanente hacia que su violencia interior estallase. Estoy seguro que pronto me transformare. Lo siento en el cuerpo, y he logrado controlar muchos impulsos irracionales por poco. No envejezco y mis heridas se curan demasiado rápido, a veces tengo demasiada fuerza, le partí la cara a ese Wilhen de un solo golpe. Son demasiado señales que no puedo pasar por alto.

-Si vas a ir, tengo que enviarte con uno de nosotros. Tu idea es interesante, de verdad seria una ventaja, en el campo de batalla serias de gran ayuda- comento Harry pensativo, su mente dubitativa estaba considerando todos los beneficios, no en vano era un gran estratega- pero la que puede ir para protegerte es Pansy. Ella es la única que se puede defender de ti sin hacerte daño. Y no se Bill, no lo se. Es un riesgo muy grande, apartando el hecho de que tienen una relación.

-Tenemos una relación de amistad. Nada mas- dijo Bill sombrío. El estar cerca de ella y no poder hacerla suya era su calvario personal, pero le había hecho una promesa y esta vez pretendía cumplirla. Pero al parecer todo se confabulaba para que estuviesen unidos, siempre- iré solo. Ella necesita tiempo para si misma.

-No –exclamo Harry- de ninguna forma. Alguien debe ser garante que los duendes no jugaran sucio contigo. Ella tiene suficiente poder para atemorizarlos. Y sea lo que sea que ellos vayan a hacer contigo, estoy seguro que Pansy, más que nadie, no permitirá que te maten o algo así.

-Habla con ella y que Pansy decida- fue lo ultimo que dijo Bill antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

Fue al baño a darse una ducha, se quito los vendajes y ninguna herida estaba en su estomago, realmente asombroso. Sin embargo le quedaban las cicatrices, blancas, finas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tenia en su cuerpo. Había estado a punto de morir cuando Grayback , lo ataco. Remus Lupin en esa ocasión había comentado que nunca había visto a un humano sobrevivir con tantas y tan graves heridas. Y el maldito alemán también le había dejado algo para recordar. Se metió debajo del agua y dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, apoyo ambas manos en la pared y bajo la cara, su cabello estaba pegado a su cráneo, el agua goteaba por su nariz y su barbilla. Bill era delgado, pero tenia una constitución muscular bastante particular, era ancho de espaldas, no tanto como Charlie o Ron, y sus músculos estaban bastante definidos, una espalda con forma de V. Y unas piernas de jugador de soccer. Algo que hacia con sus amigos mestizos, cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts , era jugar al soccer. No le gustaba el Quidditch, nunca le había gustado volar, lo que lo diferenciaba de sus hermanos. Pero el soccer era otra cosa. Algo que muy a su pesar ( ser un casanova insufrible en su juventud fue su otro deporte, pero no le gustaba engañar a las chicas) le proporciono mas conquistas de las que podía manejar. Las chicas de su generación en Hogwarts, literalmente cambiaron el gusto por los jugadores de Quidditch a delirio por los jugadores de soccer. Y como siempre, los Slytherin se mantuvieron al margen. En realidad solo lo hicieron los chicos, porque astutas como siempre, las chicas siempre encontraban la manera de enrollarse, aunque después lo negasen bajo juramento, con los únicos jugadores de soccer de la historia de Hogwarts, sus compañeros Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Sangre limpia, mestizos o sangre sucia, daba igual, para el sexo, todo les daba igual. Pero él siempre pasó de largo, las Slytherin eran arteras como ellas solas. Tanta hipocresía lo asfixiaba.

Y de manera irónica, ahora le gustaba una Slytherin, ¡Diablos! No solo le gustaba. Estaba enamorado como un tonto de una pequeña serpiente. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Pansy le había dicho esa noche, en esas palabras cargadas de pasión. "TU me importas", "lo que siento por ti, no lo siento por nadie mas", "estoy enferma de ti" pero también, dolorosamente: "es lo único que puedo ofrecerte", "Quiero a Theodore, no quiero hacerle daño" "no me odies por favor". Un mar de confusión, eso era Pansy. Y Bill quería ahogarse en el. O más bien en ella.

Bill regreso a su habitación y ella ya no estaba. Se vistió con jeans desgastados, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero marrón vieja. Su varita estaba sobre la cómoda. Se coloco una capa de viaje y fue hasta el lobby. Cuando bajo las escaleras, ella estaba allí. Vestida completamente de negro, botas altas de montar, pantalón y camisa negra, con otra capa con capucha de viajero en el brazo. Le llamo la atención que tenia unos guantes negros en sus manos, su esplendido cabello negro estaba totalmente recogido en un moño, su cara se veía totalmente despejada. Estaba demacrada, con profundas ojeras, pero sus ojos azules estaban brillantes, cuando lo vio, le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos. Bill le devolvió la sonrisa y de nuevo la atraveso con sus ojos.

-Así que tengo que cuidarte la espalda- dijo ella en tono casual, desviándole la mirada. Pansy estaba mucho mas tranquila y se sentía segura. Hablar con él de manera tan sincera y escucharlo aconsejándola, tratando de justificarla o regañándola como solo lo sabia hacer Bill, suave pero firme, había sido un bálsamo para su alma. Estaba muy agradecida con él y cuando Harry le propuso la misión, acepto inmediatamente, ni loca lo dejaría corriendo peligro. Bill y ella habían hecho un trato, y tratarían de respetarlo. No estaba acostumbrada a dejarse llevar, pero algún día, lo sabia, cedería y Merlin se apiadase de ella, porque lo iba a llevar hasta las ultimas consecuencias - ¿Dónde esta el Santuario de los Duendes?

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto Bill, Pansy frunció el entrecejo- Debemos ir a Gringgotts primero y ellos nos llevaran hasta allá.

- Estaremos solos, tu y yo- le dijo de pronto él, tomándola de un brazo, inmediatamente al sentir la electricidad recorriendo su mano, se arrepintió y la soltó- Sabes que eso no es muy bueno que digamos. Nos atraemos como imanes. Eso es peligroso para tu integridad física y para la mía.

-Claro que si Bill, pero confió en ti- dijo ella, ya no lo llamaba William, ahora era Bill. Era cierto, Pansy confiaba en él, pero no en ella misma.

-Gracias, Pansy- él la miro de nuevo, con esos ojos arrebatadores que a ella siempre le quitaban el aire- No deberías. Hago todo el intento, pero tú me lo pones bien difícil

-Anoche te portaste como todo un caballero- dijo ella, tratando de evitar que la conversación derivara en otra declaración, que ella no tenía ganas de escuchar, porque su fuerza de voluntad no lo aguantaría- Vamonos, pronto despertaran todos, el único que sabe que estamos juntos es Harry. Ya sabes…….

-Si, lo se- dijo Bill , la tomo de una mano y ambos se desaparecieron.

**0o0**

**Bueno digamos que esto fue algo así como un regalito, j eje je. Aunque no se lo merecen. Malucos, casi no tengo rr. Pero bueno había que completar el ciclo de la batalla……..Je Je. El flash back lo continuamos el viernes.**


	14. Whiskey in the jar

Disclamer: personajes de JK ROWLING

Este capitulo es un homenaje a la película esa llamada FIGHT CLUB, con un chico feo llamado Brad Pitt de protagonista, j aja. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta locura de Polaris. LA banda sonora a cargo de Metallica, j eje j eje je. Visiten mi blog y veran el video.

Capitulo 14 Wiskey in the jar

¡Mujeres! ¡Vah! Theo bufaba mentalmente. La mente de la mayoría de las mujeres era un completo misterio para él. La única que conocía a fondo, era Hermione Granger, no en vano compartían una extraña habilidad. Pero la mente de ella, era como meterse dentro de una biblioteca gigante, llena de tratados, libros y observaciones muy inteligentes y agudas. Si había alguien en el mundo tan analítico como él era Hermione, ello lo clasificaba todo, valoraba de manera fría y eficaz todas las situaciones. Pero, siempre había un lugar, por cierto, uno muy grande, para sus sentimientos hacia Draco Malfoy. A Theo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos, al recordar, ese amor tan crudo que esos dos compartían. Pero el resto de las mujeres constituyan un enigma para él, y Pansy era la que le llevaba la delantera a todas. Él podía penetrar la mente de cualquiera pero no lo hacia la mayoría de las veces, le fastidiaba tanto conflicto emocional en el género femenino, pero su Pansy, era diferente

Curioso, la única persona que él verdaderamente desearía saber sus pensamientos, era la única que podía bloquear su poder, su propia esposa. Pero Theo confiaba en Pansy, ella lo había esperado, a que él tomase finalmente una decisión y ahora estaban juntos. Sin embargo Theodore, presentía que ella le ocultaba algo, una cosa importante. Pansy estaba distante con él y eso lo tenia incomodo.

El sexo no era lo más importante en esa relación, nunca lo había sido. Eran los pequeños detalles, estar abrazados en la cama, compartir el café de la mañana, estar recostado en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, charlar hasta la madrugada de cualquier cosa, lo que le daba oxigeno a su vida y lo que él mas disfrutaba de Pansy. Ella era su niña malcriada, para que tener hijos, si ella era su pequeña Pansy, la chica indefensa que él siempre tendría que defender y proteger, que aceptaba todos sus consejos desde que se habían casado. Theo dominaba su matrimonio, él disponía de todo y ella obedecía, segura de ir por el buen camino. Jamás discutían. Theodore se sentía satisfecho, pero tenia un gusanillo de duda que lo carcomia, en algún lugar de su alma se preguntaba ¿Dónde esta la chica que dejo plantado a Draco Malfoy en el altar? ¿Aquella que se negó a seguir siendo el títere de su padre? No quería aceptarlo, pero a veces le daba la impresión que Pansy había cambiado el sometimiento a su padre por el sometimiento a su esposo. No quería eso, aunque ambos inconscientemente tomaron esa dirección, Theodore ordenaba, ella obedecía sin rechistar. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, hacia unos meses, Pansy nuevamente había cambiado de actitud, expresaba sus opiniones con más libertad y no siempre estaba de acuerdo con él. Además, había otra cosa………….algo que Theo no podía precisar………………………….no era la misma con él en la cama, estaba como ausente…………………………Algo pasaba, estaba seguro. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero la existencia de un tercero cada vez era más lógica y aparecía en su mente más de lo que Theo quería. Pansy era tan Slytherin como él, y la fidelidad no era una de las virtudes de su casa.

Theo podría perdonarle una aventura, aunque ardiera en furia y celos. Él siempre hallaría la forma de justificarlo y conservar su orgullo intacto. Al fin y al cabo, esas cosas sucedían, con bastante frecuencia, era el pan de cada día en los matrimonios entre serpientes, y una prueba más para superar en un matrimonio joven. Cuando ella tuviese sus hijos, alejaría todas esas tonterías de su mente, como toda una dama, como toda una Slytherin. Pero lo que nunca podría perdonarle, era otra cosa, lo impensable, que ella se enamorara de otro y lo dejara. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, en su pecho se abría un hoyo negro. Quizás él no fuese capaz de amar a su mujer con la intensidad de Draco Malfoy, pero la amaba profundamente y él, que juro nunca casarse en su vida, había hecho un sacrificio y se había casado, porque eso era lo que ella quería, y Theo quería ver feliz a Pansy, ella lo había esperado mucho tiempo. Él la amaba, mucho, quizás más de lo que podía expresarle, más de lo que había dicho con palabras. Y, ¡SI!, tenía miedo de perderla, y era hasta cómico, tenia temor de perder algo que en principio no se preocupo en cuidar. Pero ella alimento todos esos años perdidos, el amor por ambos y el destino le ofreció una oportunidad para amarla. Tomo el riesgo y lo hizo. Pero algo (no sabia que) no funciono y lo imprevisto tomo el control de su situación. Pansy ¡QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS OCULTANDO! Y lo más importante. Si verdaderamente existía otro ¿Quién ERA?

-Nott, ¡NOTT!- grito Ron Weasley cómodamente sentado en un sofá- repíteme lo ultimo que te dije.

-Que el departamento de Janie esta lleno de cachivaches muggles- dijo Nott, sin esfuerzo, le había leído la mente a Ron- ¿Qué te imaginabas? Ella es muggle.

-Me gusta este sitio- dijo Ron admirando la pequeña sala, con un sofá y varias poltronas, muchos adornos y fotos en muchas mesitas de estar.

La estancia estaba pintada con tonos azules pasteles. Había un aparato, de donde salía música, como una radio, pero mucho mas moderno, con muchos "discos compactos" colocados en forma de torres. La habitación de huéspedes tenía una sola cama, así que los dos hombres dormirían juntos. Ya Ron había bromeado al respecto, advirtiéndole a Theo que él siempre dormía abrazado de alguien, lo que hizo que Theo le ofreciese un gruñido de amenaza como única respuesta. Janie se había reído bastante, de hecho, la podían oír cantando y riéndose en el baño, tomando una ducha para después salir en lo que seria su primera misión. Ya Theo y Ron se habían vestido, con jeans, a la manera muggle, se decidieron por algo bien informal, con sobretodos ocultando sus varitas.

Ella salio vestida del baño y Ron y Theo abrieron los ojos como platos cuando la vieron, lucia unos jeans a la cadera, pero eran tan bajos que se veían sus espinas iliacas, y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, nunca ellos dos habían visto a una chica que usara algo que dejase prácticamente todo su vientre al descubierto. Finalizo su atuendo con un top azul eléctrico, con los hombros descubiertos, bronceados y con miles de pecas adornándolos. Janie era delgada, de contextura delicada, como un pajarito, y no era muy alta. Tres cosas resaltaban su aspecto, unos ojos verdes bellísimos, oblicuos, muy orientales, unos senos perfectos y un culo de infarto, pequeño, como toda ella, pero firme y redondo. Usaba botas, y el cabello corto engominado, se fijaron que tenia un tatuaje en la nuca. Si no se viera tan irresistible, podría parecer un chico adolescente, pero no, era una joven con apariencia androgina, pero muy atractiva.

-Estas muy guapa- le dijo Ron sonriéndole, le dio un codazo a Theo- Verdad, Theo que luce muy guapa.

-Este………-Theo la miraba de arriba abajo, de una forma muy indiscreta, Janie aparto su vista- Pues si, la pequeña Janie ya no parece un varoncito.

-Eres un …..- dijo ella tratando de insultarlo pero rodó los ojos exasperada- Imbecil.

-Tonta- le contesto Theo riéndose, disfrutaba enormemente hacerla rabiar. Había descubierto en poco tiempo, que simplemente le caía mal Janie, porque tenia un sentido del humor muy parecido al suyo, y si los opuestos se atraen, los iguales se repelían con mayor intensidad.

-Idiota- ella camino hacia el perchero y tomo un abrigo y se lo echo encima, con gesto de desesperación abrió la puerta del departamento.

-Malcriada- Theo la seguía hacia la salida del departamento.

-Eres un cretino- ella apretaba con furia los botones del ascensor.

-Y tú eres una lata- dijo Theo observando, fingiendo curiosidad, el interior del ascensor. Ron contenía la risa, le daba gracia el coqueteo incesante de esos dos- Pero ganaste, si soy un cretino y tú estas muy bonita. ¿Contenta?

-Estoy loca, o es la primera vez en veinticuatro horas que desistes de una confrontación verbal- dijo ella lanzándole una de sus puyas, pero esta vez además le sonrió arrebatadoramente.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Andrews- contesto secamente Nott- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Salieron del edificio y caminaron varias calles, había mucha gente en ellas, eran las 10 de la noche, y los dos hombres, por primera vez, tendrían la oportunidad, de apreciar la vida nocturna londinense.

-Llegaremos a un pub, y allí esperaremos que aparezca. Nigel Appings, miembro del parlamento ingles y ave nocturna. Reconocido en esta ciudad, como uno de los juerguistas mas incansable, me imagino que todos los borrachos de Londres votaron por él, es increíble que este en el parlamento.

-¿Qué haremos?- le dijo Nott.

-Ustedes se quedaran quietos, y esperaran mi señal. Después lo someteremos y Nott lo interrogara- dijo ella.

-Puedo meterme en su mente, sin necesidad de establecer contacto físico- dijo Theo- solo necesito estar cerca de él.

-No creo que él se acerque a hablar con ustedes y no pueden lanzarle un _imperius_ o ¿si?- dijo Janie dubitativamente.

-No es mala idea- contesto Ron.

-No, no podemos- contesto Nott- no es nuestro estilo. Seguiremos el plan de Andrews.

Llegaron al Pub, y esta lleno de gente, muchos miraban un partido de soccer, Manchester-Tothenham. Y claro, los londinenses son del Manchester United, así que cada gol, iba acompañado de una ronda de cerveza. Ellos se sentaron en la barra. Pidieron cerveza negra a sugerencia de Nott. A pesar de su día "muggle", estar en un pub, beber alcohol, eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado totalmente, lo había hecho millones de veces.

Nott bebía lentamente de su jarra, Ron ya iba por la segunda y Janie ni había probado la suya. Pasaron dos horas y finalmente lo vieron, el tal Nigel, apareció por la puerta, con dos rubias despampanantes y un sequito de personas que lo acompañaban, tomaron una mesa en el reservado, y luego de un rato, salio a bailar con una de las rubias.

-Diablos- escupió Janie- se suponía que iba a venir solo.

-Cambio de planes- dijo Nott- ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿QUEEE?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Mira y aprende niña- esta vez Nott la jalo con un brazo, la llevo a la pista de baile, las luces brillaban multicolores y la música en ese momento era lenta. Él se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, la pego a él. Ella se erizo toda por el contacto inesperado, aunque estaba oscuro la vio roja como un tomate, y Nott se sonrió mentalmente, por la candidez de Janie, pero no intento invadir su mente, seria una descortesía, le hablo despacio- Tropezaremos con ellos, sin anda con las dos, no le importara, que yo me quede con la rubia. Entonces, Andrews, tú harás lo que tengas que hacer, lo sacas de aquí y Ron y yo nos encargamos del resto.

-Me gusta tu idea, Nott- dijo ella mirando hacia un lado, estaba visiblemente incomoda, Theo tenia su mano en la desnuda cintura de ella y la sostenía firme- pero……..me harías el favor de no apretarme tanto.

-Lo siento- dijo Theo separándose un poco- y no discutas tanto, me mareas.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella. Recorrieron la pista de baile y Nott deliberadamente choco con el hombre, Janie aprovecho la confusión y lo jalo de un brazo, Nott se quedo con la rubia, quien lo miro lascivamente antes de empezar a bailar con él.

-Lo siento- dijo Janie al hombre, señalando a la rubia que bailaba en ese momento con Theo- creo que te quitaron la novia.

-Tranquila- dijo Nigle complacido- el reemplazo luce mucho mejor. ¿Seguimos bailando?

Nott se sentía asfixiado por el perfume de esa mujer. Además parecía un pulpo. Algo dentro de si le decía, que esa rubia era perfectamente capaz de violarlo. Sus casi dos metros de estatura no bastaron para que Theo no se sintiera intimidado. "¡Diablos! me esta agarrando el trasero". Nott miraba a Ron pidiendo auxilio y Ron se desternillaba de la risa en el bar. Ya estaba pidiendo su quinta cerveza.

Después de un largo rato, en donde Janie se compenetro con su pareja y Nott logro confundir a la rubia con su poder mental, deshaciéndose de ella, regreso a la barra. Ya Ron estaba un poco eufórico y decidió beber algo más fuerte, así que cuando le ofrecieron Whiskey, no lo dudo un instante. Mientras bebía, un trago tras otro, observaba a Janie bailando provocativamente con el diputado. "¡Así que Andrews no es tan tímida después de todo! ¡Que manera de moverse!" Nott la miraba atentamente, si así lo hacia bailando, en la cama……………….."!RAYOS! que demonios estoy pensando". Theo se dijo a si mismo, que el licor muggle producia efectos extraños, lo ponía un poco, como acelerado. Ron se dedicaba a coquetear inocentemente con unas chicas universitarias.

De pronto el diputado Nigel, quien al parecer no tenía intensiones de ceder muy fácilmente, decidió besar a Janie. Ella que estaba preparado para eso, le siguió el juego, y él la abrazo y le agarro el trasero, subiéndola un poco, despegándola del piso y pegándola a él. Entonces Theo, que se confundió un poco, ya que esa parte del plan Janie nunca se las había explicado, saco su caballerosidad de donde la tenia bien escondida. Se fue directo hacia ellos y le dio un empujón a Nigel, apartándolo de Janie, quien se dio inmediatamente cuenta que Nott, estaba…………….EBRIO.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Nigel.

-Me pasa esto idiota- Theo le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, el hombre cayo en el piso. Janie intentaba sujetar a Theo, este la aparto de un manotón, los guardaespaldas de Nigel hicieron su aparición y empezó entonces la batalla campal.

Ron al ver a Theo pelándose con al menos tres tipos mas, empezó a defender a su amigo, Janie encogió los hombros y también armada de una silla se unió a la lucha. Lanzo la silla hacia los hombres, impactando con la cabeza de uno que quedo fuera de combate. Pronto todos los clientes del bar, participaban en la pelea. Nada mejor para los ingleses que ver ganar a su equipo y terminar la noche cayéndose a golpes con desconocidos, aun sin saber el motivo. Un hombre que por su manera de hablar era irlandés, la vació una jarra de cerveza a Ron encima, y por supuesto el espíritu del fuego salio a relucir. Ron empujo al hombre y se lo quito de encima, este intento golpearlo pero Ron lo esquivo.

Ron Weasley, alto, pelirrojo, y furioso, era un hueso duro de roer. Haciendo gala de una agilidad recientemente adquirida, se coloco frente a un irlandés que le doblaba el peso. Ambos hombres se miraban, desafiándose. La gente hizo círculo alrededor de ellos.

-Bien, quieres pelea- Ron estaba ebrio como una cuba y totalmente desquiciado. Janie lo miraba con la boca abierta. Se quito su camiseta y su sobretodo, los lanzo al aire, estos cayeron en las manos de una chica de cabello castaño, la universitaria que estaba hablando con él, casi se desmayo de la impresión, ese hombre pelirrojo era demasiado masculino y atractivo. Janie se percato de algo "!La varita! Maldición" y le arrebato las prendas de ropa a la chica. La otra universitaria, que tenia una falda minúscula, se quito las bragas y se las lanzo. Ron las atrapo con unas manos y las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, no si antes olerlas, con ese gesto se termino de ganar el publico que grito enardecido. Alzo los brazos, tenia unos buenos músculos y un abdomen lleno de cuadritos. Se giro sobre si mismo y continuo hablando. En su vida tantas personas le habían prestado atención.

-¿Quieren pelea?- grito Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritaba la gente.

-Quieren que le rompa la cara a este desgraciado- Ron apunto al hombre que tenia delante, que lo miraba furioso.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- gritaron de nuevo todos los que estaban en el pub.

-Entonces tendrán pelea- Grito Ron y la gente contesto de nuevo que SI.

Ron lucia terriblemente atractivo cuando estaba envalentonado, el cachorro inofensivo se convirtió en el hombre irresistible. Despedía olor a sexo y a buena cama. Además tenía 29 años y estaba en su mejor momento, físicamente hablando. Porque su mente, ofuscada por el alcohol, era la de un chico de 15 años.

-Weasley, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- gritaba Janie, ir a ese pub había sido muy mala idea. Alcohol y hombres, mala combinación, era llamar al desastre y además si a Ron se le ocurría hacer galas de sus poderes, la situación se iba a poner algo tensa por no decir desastrosa. Nott que había dejado de pelearse con los otros sujetos, miraba a Ron de manera enigmática. Era una realidad, la pelea grupal quedo suspendida unos momentos. Se había transformado en otra cosa, algo que después del fútbol, era el pasatiempo favorito de los ingleses, el boxeo ilegal. La gente que anteriormente estaba dándose golpes entre ellos, se detuvieron súbitamente y se dedicaron entonces a sortear apuestas.

-Mel, tráeme los guantes y el sombrero- gritaba uno de los meseros a otro. Todo el lugar bullía en actividad, varios hombres despejaron un espacio, apartando mesas y sillas. El parlamentario Appings se quedo en el reservado, sus tres guardaespaldas lo empujaban para sacarlo del pub, pero por nada del mundo se perdería esa pelea, que prometía bastante. Le dijo algo en el oído a unos de sus guardaespaldas, luego este camino hacia donde estaba el dueño del pub.

- 10000 libras al pelirrojo- le dijo uno de los guardaespaldas del diputado, metiendo el dinero en el sombrero. Al dueño del pub le brillaban los ojos de avaricia y le grito a la audiencia- La casa se queda con el 15 de lo recaudado, ustedes recuperan la inversión si ganan, mas otro 25, el resto se divide

El sombrero pasó de mano en mano. El dinero salía velozmente de los bolsillos de todos. Pronto el dueño del Pub sonrió satisfecho.

- 15 000 libras para el pelirrojo, 20000 libras a favor de nuestro amigo el irlandés- grito un camarero, el que se llamaba Mel.

Nott se adelanto, Janie lo sujeto de un brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo a Theo furiosa y preocupada.

-Voy a hacer de árbitro- dijo Nott quien ebrio y todo estaba analizando la situación -si Ron gana, te aseguro que podremos hablar con el tal Nigel, aposto 10000 libras por él.

- Oh, Por Dios, tú también- bufo Janie exasperada.

Ron y el irlandés se colocaron los guantes de boxeo, Nott hablo unos minutos con el dueño del local, se coloco en medio de los dos hombres y grito:

-No se pueden usar armas, blancas, de fuego o var………….- Nott se callo lo ultimo, casi había dicho "varitas"- Comiencen.

Ron se acerco al irlandés y tiro un gancho de izquierda, el irlandés lo desvió y trato de patearle los pies, Ron salto y no cayó.

Luego Ron lo pateo en el estomago el hombre cayo hacia atrás y la gente lo sostuvo y lo empujo otra vez a la especie de cuadrilátero improvisado en donde estaban peleado. Entonces Ron le propino un puñetazo en la cara, el irlandés no perdió el equilibrio, le lanzo un derechazo a Ron en el estomago, Ron se inclino y Nott , muy imprudentemente, se atravesó para intentar parar la pelea y el irlandés le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Theodore cayo y Janie lo arrastro por el piso, alejándolo de la pelea. Al parecer, ella, se tendría que hacer cargo de todo el asunto. La pelea paro un momento, entre la confusión, Janie aprovecho.

-OK, esta vez el Referí soy yo- grito ella, agitando los brazos y subiéndose a una mesa. Les sonrió a todos provocativamente, puso una mano en su cadera, y se inclino descaradamente, dejando ver algo de sus pechos a la multitud, luego meneo el trasero de una manera muy sexy. Le ofrecieron un trago de Whiskey y ella lo bebió todo de un golpe. Nott había recuperado el conocimiento, la estaba observando intrigado y cuando Janie movió las caderas, de forma tan desenfadada y ultrafemenina, esta vez fue su turno de quedarse con la boca abierta, casi a punto de dislocarse la quijada. Sus labios solo se movieron, silenciosos para pronunciar una oración, ¡POR MERLIN Y TODOS LOS MALDITOS MAGOS! Eso había sido demasiado……………sensual.

- La chica es el Referí- sentencio un sujeto gordo, el que le había ofrecido el trago y era el dueño del pub.

-Oye nena, pasa la noche conmigo- le grito un hombre.

-Que buen culo que tienes, mujer- otro hombre le lanzo una especie de piropo- Si lo mueves otra vez así, juro que me corro.

Janie hizo caso omiso de los comentarios, se bajo de la mesa y se coloco entre Ron y el irlandés.

-Empiecen-exclamo Janie. Hizo ademán de retirarse pero en su lugar se giro un instante y disimuladamente, le puso una zancadilla al irlandés, que perdió el equilibrio.

Entonces Ron, rápido como un rayo, le dio un puñetazo al hombre y este cayo redondo en el piso, no se movía.

La gente estaba eufórica. Janie entonces le grito al hombre que estaba en el suelo:

-1…………2…………………………………y 3, FUERA- Janie dio un salto y le levanto la mano a Ron- Gana el pelirrojo- La gente aplaudió totalmente desquiciada.

-Mel, la policía- aviso uno de los camareros, las luces azules y rojas de una patrulla se divisaban en la ventana del pub. Entonces todo el mundo empezó a dispersarse frenéticamente, saliendo por la puerta trasera.. Ron estaba todo desorientado y Janie viendo que iba a ser un poco difícil salir de allí con Nott medio desmayado y Ron borracho, no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse allí, para tratar de arreglar la situación. Su plan se había ido a la mierda, gracias a los dos animales que había llevado consigo "DIABLOS, RAYOS Y CENTELLAS".

Fin Flash Back

-Nott- dijo Ron casi dormido.

-Dime Ron Weasley- le contesto Theo.

-Estuvo genial, verdad- le dijo Ron suspirando –me refiero a Janie. Nunca podré olvidar su culo meneandose de esa manera, te lo juro. Si no fuese porque es mi amiga, amo a Luna, amo a Hermione y no estaba tan ebrio después de todo, le arranco la ropa y se lo muerdo.

- Eso de seguro, también hubiese sido inolvidable - esta vez Nott se rió a carcajadas. A pesar de todo, no había estado tan mal. Esa chica muggle, en un día le había cambiado totalmente su concepto de lo que era apetecible en una mujer.

Seis horas después.

-Auch, no seas tan tosca- decía por lo bajo Theo Nott – así me lo agradeces- sentía las manos de Janie en su cara, curándole el ojo y el labio. Recién habían llegado al departamento y se sentía dolorido y cansado.

-No protestes tanto- le dijo ella regañándolo- es para que recuperes tu bello rostro- añadió sarcástica y dijo- No se como tu esposa te soporta.

-Ella me quiere. Vamos, deja que lo haga con mi varita- rezongó Nott.

-Por Dios Nott, olvidare que me dijiste eso- ella reprimió una carcajada, Nott la miro desconcertado, luego entendió el chiste y frunció el ceño- No, están castigados, se las entregare en la noche- dijo ella, suavizando el toque de su mano, Nott sintió algo pegajoso en su cara y luego una sensación agradable lo invadió.

-Gracias- dijo él un poco apenado por su mal carácter, le dolía menos la cara y era debido al ungüento que ella le había aplicado. Le tomo suavemente una mano

-Gracias a ti, no era necesario que lo golpearas- dijo ella, un poco sorprendida por el gesto de él- se cuidarme sola. Pero es bueno que algún caballero de armadura aparezca de vez en cuando.

-Aunque el caballero en armadura se llame Theodore Nott- dijo él un poco desconcertado.

-Aun así- dijo Janie, incomoda con el contacto de la mano de Theo sobre la suya.

-Lo que dije era cierto- dijo Nott soltándole la mano, Janie se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención, sirviendo un poco de café en dos tazas.

-Te veías muy bonita- dijo Nott, sonriéndole picaramente.

0o0

En el comedor de Hogwarts,las lechuzas iban y venían frenéticas, por todo el lugar, dejando caer ejemplares del periódico mágico en las mesas donde se agolpaban los estudiantes. Teddy ese día se había levantado tarde, estuvo toda la noche escribiendo pergaminos, tenía todos los deberes acumulados de una semana. Como se estaba dedicando a tratar de desentrañar los misterios del libro del Parsel, que Nym había encontrado en la biblioteca, su dedicación a los estudios había sufrido más de lo habitual. De pronto vio una lechuza marrón volando hacia él, era Matilda, la lechuza de su abuela. "OH,OH" Teddy temió que fuese otro vociferador de su abuela. Andrómeda Black Tonks era una abuela muy estricta, pero Teddy Lupin era un chico que necesitaba mano dura. Pero él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo últimamente, a menos que lo de los Duendecillos hubiese trascendido y McGonagall se lo hubiese contado a su abuela. La lechuza dejo caer en sus brazos una carta, que gracias al cielo, no venia en un sobre rojo y además un ejemplar enrollado de EL PROFETA.

Mientras iba caminando, tomo el vaso de jugo de calabaza de un estudiante de primero de Ravenclaw, quien protesto y al que Teddy ignoro olímpicamente, luego tomo un panecillo del plato de otro alumno y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones. Los Gryffindor lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, la serpiente entrometida, el gamberro mas insoportable de Hogwarts, el chico malo, el rebelde sin causa Teddy Lupin, quien se sentaba mas en esa mesa que en la suya. Pero era que allí estaban, las personas que más quería en la vida, los gemelos Weasley, Fred y Nym. Muchos Gryffindor opinaban que era una ofensa, tener al Slytherin sentado con ellos, podían soportar a la cerebrito de la Ravenclaw, pero una serpiente, era el colmo.

Tomo asiento entre Fred y Nym, ella gimoteaba en silencio. Teddy la miro.

-¿Qué te pasa Nym?- pero ella no le respondió.

Fred le paso el periódico y pudo leer el titular

"_ATAQUE A GODRIC´S HOLLOW"_

"_Una__ nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la comunidad mágica inglesa, los Deathcrows, aquellos servidores de los muggles que se hacian llamar NAZIS, y que según los rumores, eran secuaces de Gellert Grindelwald, el ultimo señor tenebroso, antes del auge de Quien- ya – tu-sabes. Reconocido como el mago que ayudo a el dictador alemán Adolf Hittler a planear y llevar a cabo la segunda guerra mundial muggle, que dejo efectos nefastos, como recordaran, en la ciudad de Londres y en donde los magos participamos de manera activa. Estos antecesores de los Mortifagos, han reaparecido y atacaron Godric´s Hollow, y asesinando 40 muggles y 10 magos e incendiaron el pueblo hasta sus cimientos. Extraoficialmente, se conoce que al menos uno de los ex-mortifagos que escaparon hace unas semanas de Azkaban estaba con ellos, el cadáver de Rabastan Lestrange fue encontrado en el cementerio. El ministerio de Magia, no ha emitido ninguna declaración, pero testigos aseguran haber visto a Harry Potter entre los aurores que defendieron el pueblo. Nos preguntamos, ¿Una nueva era oscura se avecina? Al parecer si, ya que la Orden de Fénix, la organización de defensa mas efectiva en la historia mágica, esta reclutando miembros y alertando a las gentes de Tinrowth y otros pueblos mágicos. En cuanto tengamos mas información, la daremos a conocer, pero no estaría de mas que desempolvaran los antiguos folletos de defensa del ministerio"._

-Eso no es todo- dijo Fred- Tio Bill resulto herido y ahora desapareció. Papa esta con Tio Nott en Londres y mama se ha ido a vivir con los abuelos en La Madriguera. Me mando a decir que no nos moviésemos de Hogwarts, que si pasa algo vendrán por nosotros. Ya sabes que Victoire y mis otras primas están en Francia.

Teddy abrió la carta de Andrómeda que le decía escuetamente _"Estoy con Molly Weasley en su casa. Permaneceré aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen. Teddy, hijo, es hora de que empieces a portarte bien, hazle caso a Minerva, la situación es extremadamente peligrosa, estamos al borde de una guerra. Pero el castillo de Hogwarts es la fortaleza mejor protegido del Reino Unido, así que quiero que te quedes allí. No hagas locuras, te ama. Tu abuela"_

-¿Dónde esta Papa?- gimió Nym. Ron era muy estricto con ellos, pero la pequeña Nym era su debilidad y ella solo tenia ojos para su padre- Quiero hablar con él.

Teddy le paso un brazo por el hombro, ofreciéndole apoyo.

-Tranquila, de seguro este bien- le dijo seguro- Me imagino que ahora no podré ir a Hogsmade. Ocuparemos el tiempo descifrando el libro.

-Haz hecho algún avance- dijo Fred en voz baja, mirando a todos lados.

-Poco- dijo Teddy- pero allí voy.

-ATENCION- se oyó la voz mandona de Minerva McGonagall- como veo que todos tienen el Profeta , no me extenderé con los detalles. Si, habrá una guerra pronto, tanto muggle como mágica, pero ustedes permanecerán en el castillo. La junta de padres ha decidido, que los niños menores de Inglaterra, sean protegidos en Hogwarts, asi que organizaremos un preescolar y una primaria provisional. Todos los niños mayores de cinco años serán sorteados por primera vez en este colegio. Los prefectos de las casas, ahora tendrán la responsabilidad de velar por los pequeños. Los bebes menores de cinco años, permanecerán con sus padres. Esto es un hecho muy inusual, pero nos asegura la sobrevivencia del futuro del mundo mágico. Hogwarts no ha caído nunca, es el baluarte del poder mágico del Reino Unido y nosotros le haremos honor a esa leyenda. Les pido su colaboración. Las prohibiciones habituales siguen en pie. Los niños llegaran mañana, hemos agrandado mágicamente todo el castillo, así que seguirán cómodos.

-Entonces que haremos- dijo Nym- parece que todo esta pies arriba allá fuera.

-Nosotros entraremos a la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Fred pensativo- Si no me equivoco, cosa que sucede con frecuencia. Lo que sea que este en la cámara de los secretos, porque te aseguro que Tio Harry no se apareció allí para visitar los huesos del basilisco, lo están escondiendo de esos Deathcrows o como se llamen. Y averiguaremos de qué se trata.

0o0

Draco Malfoy y Hermione regresaron a su casa, esta vez solo para recoger algunas cosas, algo de ropa, armas y los libros de Hermione. No sabían cuando volverían, pero se habían jurado que lo harían, algún día y juntos. Draco estaba en el jardín, Elie caminaba sola y él estaba radiante de alegría, observando a su hija dar sus primeros pasos. Draco se alejaba un poco y Elie caminaba vacilante hacia él estirándole los brazos. Él la tomo en los suyos, y la arruyo. Camino hacia donde estaban Sasha y Tatiana, las dos perras viendo de nuevo a su amo, corrieron alegres a recibirlo. La niña entonces lo miro con sus ojos grises y le dijo:

-Pa…….pá- Draco le ofreció la sonrisa más genuina de la que era capaz. Tenía dos días tratando que Elie no lo llamase "Malfoy" - Pa…….pá.

-Elie- Draco la miro, la niña lo observaba seria- Papá tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ya sabes salvar al mundo y todo eso. Pero siempre estaré contigo, pequeña, siempre encontrare un huequito para escabullirme y jugar contigo- Elie pareció entenderlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del piso superior de su casa. Draco había llevado algunos retratos y algunas cosas que estaban en otras propiedades de los Malfoy, pero se había negado redondo a ir a Malfoy Manor, ni dejo que ella pisara la casa. Ella no lo entendía, pero respeto su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, Lucius Malfoy estaba de vuelta, mas vivo que nunca. Pero Hermione estaba segura que no volvería a esa casa tampoco. Demasiados malos y terribles recuerdos, para ambos.

Ellos como pareja funcionaban, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, porque se respetaban el uno al otro. A veces parecía que Hermione llevaba la batuta, sobre todo en los temas cotidianos, pero no era así. Draco tenia una voluntad de hierro, y a ella se le hacia muy difícil combatir con eso. La decisión que tenia que tomar era dura. No podía respirar sin él. No era una frase vacía, era la realidad de su vida. Por eso toleraba que fuese tan terco algunas veces.

Vio de reojo el retrato de Narcissa Malfoy, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, con una tensa sonrisa, su largo cabello rubio caía en cortinas alrededor de su cara y sobre su mano una reproducción fiel de la alianza matrimonial, que Hermione llevaba en su mano. Entonces Narcissa abrió los ojos, y se dirigió a ella (algo que nunca hacia).

-Hola Hermione- dijo Narcissa con voz tranquila, serena.

-Sra. Malfoy, ¿Cómo sabe quien soy?- dijo Hermione, quien nunca había visto ese cuadro con los ojos abiertos.

-Te recuerdo de hace años, niña. Además, el hecho de que no hable mucho, no significa que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en esta casa- dijo Narcissa -La niña es muy hermosa, es igual a su padre, excepto el cabello, eso es algo nuevo en la familia.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione.

-Es igual de inquieta que Draco cuando tenia la misma edad- dijo Narcissa- ¿Es muy curiosa? ¿Cierto? Me imagino que has tenido que guardar todos los objetos de cristal de la casa. Yo tuve que hacerlo, los elfos se descuidaban un momento y Draco ya estaba subido a una vitrina, jugando con copas y platos.

-Si, es verdad, Elie es demasiado hiperactiva- le confirmo Hermione.

-Los primeros años de Draco, fueron los mejores de mi vida. Él fue un bebe adorable, muy cariñoso, muy distinto a cuando fue adolescente y Lucius nunca estaba en la casa- dijo Narcissa- Siempre estaba ocupado con los negocios y con su fila interminable de amantes. Cuando reapareció en nuestras vidas, comenzó entonces nuestro infierno.

-¿Alguna vez lo amo? ¿Él la quería?- le pregunto Hermione, siempre se había preguntado si Lucius Malfoy era capaz de tener algún sentimiento noble.

-Lucius y yo nos casamos cuando teníamos 17 años- la Narcissa del retrato suspiro- Yo era una chica muy tonta, pero muy bella y él estaba deslumbrado por mi. No te voy a mentir, nuestro primer año juntos fue algo especial. No se si estaba enamorado, nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta. Quiero imaginarme que si, que nuestro hijo fue concebido con amor, por lo menos él me lo hacia sentir así. Pero……………….en algún momento, algo se rompió en su corazón. Nunca más confió en nadie y transformo su personalidad. Se convirtió en el ser mas despreciable……………………….Pero…………………yo siempre lo quise, de alguna forma nunca pude dejar de quererlo. Y eso fue la causa de mi muerte………..la confianza.

-¿Lucius Malfoy la mato?- Hermione sintió su cuerpo llenarse de escalofríos.

-Nunca jamás se lo digas a Draco, él no lo sabe, Lucius Malfoy me mato, por celos- dijo Narcissa en voz baja- porque descubrió algo de mi pasado. Cometí el pecado de enamorarme de alguien más y que esa persona me correspondiese. Y de verdad me amaba, porque defendió a mi hijo. Hizo el juramento inquebrantable para protegerlo. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre espere que Lucius cambiara.

-Draco la extraña, debería hablar alguna vez con él- dijo Hermione tratando de desviar esa conversación por otro rumbo.

-Si, lo se, algún día lo haré- dijo Narcissa en un suspiro, tenia muchas cosas que arreglar con su hijo, mucho perdón que ofrecer y dar- Draco siempre te amo, lo sabias, no. Hizo todo el intento, pero nunca me lo pudo ocultar, una madre siempre sabe. Ver a mi hijo adolescente, sufrir por amor, como él lo hizo, fue terrible. Debí ayudarlo, lo se. Él estaba enamorado como un loco y no sabia como hacer para protegerte.

-Si y yo también- susurro Hermione, era toda una nueva experiencia, hablar con Narcissa Malfoy sin insultos de por medio- siempre lo ame, desde chicos. Todo nos separaba pero aun así lo quería, desesperadamente.

-Cuida a tu familia Hermione, protégelos- dijo entonces Narcissa, cerrando los ojos de nuevo – Ten el valor de hacer lo que yo nunca hice.

Hermione salio de la casa y vio a Draco con Elie en brazos, tratando de quitarse de encima a las perras.

-Herms, ¿ya enviaste las cosas?- dijo Draco, sonrojado por el esfuerzo físico, que suponía jugar con las perras y sostener a Elie, llevaba un abrigo y la nieve empezaba a caer.

Hermione se acerco a él, las perras se enredaron en sus faldas, le tomo una mano a Draco.

-Pon la protección- dijo ella- quiero mi casa en pie, cuando todo esto termine.

-¿Que haremos con Sasha y Tatiana?- le pregunto Draco.

-Molly dice que en donde caben 16 caben 21- dijo Hermione risueña, tomado a Elie en sus brazos- las llevaremos con nosotros. Son parte de nuestra familia.

Draco levanto sus manos, pronuncio unas palabras en murmullos y la gran casa de ladrillos, su hogar, desapareció de la vista humana.

0o0

Respuestas a Reviews el próximo capitulo. Gracias a todos, me motivan muchos su reviews. Publicare de nuevo martes y viernes. No dejen de leer el ORDEN DE LAS COSAS. Capitulo dedicado a Fiona, a Tildita, a Josean y a las chicas PPC.


	15. El sendero de los muertos

Disclamer: Personajes de JKR.

Hola, dejen reviews. Gracias a los que se preocupan y me mandan sus comentarios. Vean el Blog. Respuesta a comentarios al final. Felicitaciones a España que gano la Eurocopa.

Hoy quiero comentar algo, en relación a los personajes OC de mi fic. Se que una de las cosas por las cuales no soy una escritora popular (Dios, sueno como la loba herida, j eje je) es que me gusta agregar cosas nuevas y un poco estrambóticas, sobre todo personajes. En Polaris I, fueron Lars, Seth, Lorcas Mander, Franz Metzger y Malcom Scythale. En esta segunda parte añadí a Axel Wilhen (al que todo el mundo odia, tal cual como yo quería, JA JA JA), a Von Maisten ( que ya Lucius Malfoy se encargo de mandarlo al infierno) Stu y Janie Andrews, los Deathcrows, saque del foso algunos mortifagos de los cuales casi nadie habla por ejemplo a Avery, Rosier, Fenrir Grayback, Mulciber y McNair, los niños Fred, Elie y Nym . También algunos personajes (lo admito están fuera de carácter es decir un Ooc), el mejor ejemplo Luna.

Algunos están mas suaves, como por ejemplo Draco (este Draco pasara a la historia de los fics, espero, como uno de los personajes mas sufridos de todos los tiempos, pero uno de los mas leales), Ron ( que es mucho mas reflexivo que el original, aunque en el ultimo capitulo se soltó el moño) y por supuesto la adorable y siempre mal vista Pansy ( quizás para mi, el personaje mas extraño de todo el fic, siempre pensé que Pansy era un sobrenombre así que le di uno bien femenino Alexandra Marie Parkinson) . Otros son mas duros o mas malos (según el caso) que en los libros: Lucius Malfoy ( que te puedo decir, el Malfoy de JKR me da risa), la mismísima Hermione, Harry ( quien ya no duda tanto de sus capacidades de líder). Los demás conservan más o menos su personalidad o me dedique a explorar mas el personaje, por ejemplo Bill.

Y por ultimo, mi hijo literario, Theodore Nott, cuya personalidad, aspecto (me encanta la barba, eso fue un acierto, j eje je ), defectos y cualidades son totalmente míos. Al principio, tenia mis dudas, demasiados personajes, y me niego a no escribir de ellos, cada uno tiene una historia muy interesante. Nadie comento nada, pero el hecho de que Avery sea un miembro de la realeza, si te lo pones a pensar, es algo muy interesante o la historia de Bill con su maldición (nunca he leído un fic en donde se explore ese asunto, si saben de alguno por favor envíenme el link), la historia de Narcissa, la de Pansy y Lucius Malfoy. Sin contar lo que falta, las otras sorpresas. Además queda la incógnita del Cuarto Mago. Otra cosa son las escenas de sexo ( bueno eso es un mal necesario y gusta a todo el mundo JA JA JA) y la violencia en este fic. Me he llenado las manos de sangre (metafóricamente hablando) describiendo todas las clases de pelea posibles, ya todos saben que me gustan las espadas y me aburren terriblemente los duelos mágicos, pero la pela estilo NEVER BACK DOWN de Ron, ha sido una de las cosas que más he disfrutado escribiendo, Viva FIght Club. El que no quiera leer e imaginarse más cabezas decapitadas. Por Favor no siga leyendo, no quiero herir susceptibilidades. Porque escenas violentas es lo que falta. Insisto en la clasificación M de este fic.

Este fic se llama el Destino y la Triada y siempre les digo, exploren las triadas, que una de ellas tiene el secreto de este fic. Nos vemos. Un beso. Dejen RR. OJO: Esta historia es el borrador de mi primer libro en serio, claro sin los personajes de HP, así que estén atentos, algún día.

Gracias a Dios, que existe Within Temptations, su disco The Heart of Everything, de verdad que es el corazón inspirador de este fic.

Capitulo 15 El sendero de los muertos.

El Santuario de los Duendes, estaba ubicado en algún lugar de ninguna parte. Es decir, su localización exacta era un misterio. No esta de más añadir, que la mayoría de los que emprendían su búsqueda no volvían. Y ciertos rumores, alimentados por El Quisquilloso, aseguraban que la entrada se ubicaba detrás del arco iris, en Irlanda. Pero lo único cierto era, que absolutamente nadie sabia con certeza en donde estaba el santuario.

Cientos de Duendes se arremolinaban en las calles y se asomaban por las ventanas de sus hogares para ver llegar a los recién llegados. Mas que un Santuario parecía un gran pueblo habitado por Gobblins. Muchos de ellos nunca habían abandonado ese sitio y era la primera vez que veían a dos humanos y estos por añadidura eran magos. Les asombraba su gran estatura (en comparación con la de ellos) y que además la bruja, era una mujer muy bella (y eso era porque los duendes, a diferencia de las demás criaturas mágicas, sabían apreciar la belleza de las cosas, y por esos hacían objetos muy hermosos). El mago que la acompañaba, un hombre de aspecto intimidatorio, tenía una expresión hosca en la cara, como si todo alrededor le molestase, que cambiaba inmediatamente a una de ternura cuando miraba a la bruja. Ella frecuentemente apartaba su mirada, y solo sus ojos se posaban en él, cuando el mago estaba distraído observando todo alrededor.

Bill y Pansy caminaban juntos. Ella miraba el pueblo fascinada, sorprendida de las formas raras de algunas casas, que en líneas generales parecían grandes hongos y en la vestimenta de los duendes, que eran muy coloridas, con telas de bordados muy ricos y grandes botones de oro, muchos señores duendes le inclinaban la cabeza al pasar, ella devolvía el saludo. Pansy sonreía feliz, y en algún momento, ella y Bill se tomaron de las manos, inconscientemente, por lo menos de parte de ella. Bill sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante y luego empezar a bombear con fuerza, le apretó la mano y ella le correspondió, después de un rato Pansy lo soltó. Había visto algo que era prácticamente una maravilla. Frente a ella, al final de la senda que pasaba por en medio de ese singular poblado, estaba un castillo, que era un gran edificio hecho de un material dorado, que al parecer se trataba de verdadero oro.

-¡Es increíble! Bill, es lo más esplendido que he visto en la vida- exclamo Pansy bastante contenta. Bill tenia la sensación que ella nunca había sonreído tanto desde que la conocía y esa alegría se la trasmitía a él. Tendría que preguntarle algún día porque estaba tan feliz, pero quizás ella una vez mas se cubriría con su halo de misterio y reserva, tan impenetrable como el suyo, y le contestaría con evasivas, quizás las mismas que él utilizaba todo el tiempo. Lo mas seguro es que nunca se enteraría de la razón, pero ella estaba pletorica de felicidad en ese mismo instante. Entonces, algunos duendes conocidos de Gringgots, se acercaron a saludarlo, él estrecho algunas manos y Pansy seguía detallando el cielo, los árboles, todo absolutamente todo.

-Te gusta, no es así- le dijo él guiñándole el ojo- espero a que entremos. No querrás irte de aquí, te lo aseguro.

-Debo cambiar mis conceptos sobre los duendes, míralos – dijo Pansy refiriéndose a los duendes que tenia alrededor y detrás, que los seguían hasta el castillo- parecen de lo mas inofensivos, hasta pudiera decirse que son agradables.

-Se están portando bien, porque me conocen, Pans- dijo Bill con un tono de certeza absoluta- Si estuvieras sola, otra seria la historia.

-No seas pesado Bill- contesto ella, recibiendo unas golosinas de parte de un pequeño niño duende, Pansy le dedico una gran sonrisa, el niño enrojeció y salio corriendo disparado hacia los brazos de su madre. Ella las guardo en su bolsillo. Bill la contemplaba melancólico _"es increíble que Pansy no se de cuenta, del efecto que causa en todo el mundo, no es solo porque es hermosa, es otra cosa, una aura de serenidad que la rodea, cuando no esta triste ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su poder?"_

-Tenemos que entrar al castillo- dijo él, saliendo de sus pensamientos – Hay que hablar con el jefe, El Gran Duende, ese es el objetivo de estas pequeñas vacaciones.

Entraron al edificio y si, Bill tenia razón, no había manera de describir lo que era por dentro. Arcos con incripciones y arabescos grabados, patios internos con grandes esculturas de animales, la mayoría de ellos leones, fuentes por donde corría el agua, todo adornado de oro y piedras preciosas. Pansy se le adelantaba y daba vueltas por todo el lugar, a ella le encantaban los objetos tan elegantes y sofisticados como los que estaba viendo. Le interesaba la arquitectura también, solo que Draco solía burlarse de ella, con el mote de Pansy "la Constructora ", lo que le valió muchas peleas de almohadas, eso era cuando estaban juntos, condenados a casarse sin amarse. Theo simplemente le compraba revistas y libros de diseño de interiores muggle.

Pansy sin duda, era de corazón generoso, en su corta vida, había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar el amor de diferentes maneras, Draco Malfoy fue el primero, que conforme pasaron los años, al entender la dimensión de sus sentimientos, se transformo en otra cosa, en un cariño sincero, Theodore Nott, fue el hombre por el que ella quiso dejarlo todo y él simplemente no se lo permitió. Ella lo quería todavía, así de simple, para que negarlo, lo malo es que no lo quería como él a ella, inexplicablemente, el amor había muerto cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los de Bill Weasley, y solo quedo la costumbre. Y por ultimo Bill, el hombre que la hacia arder por dentro, que con solo mirarla, la desvestía y le hacia el amor. El lobo que la mataba lentamente con sus ojos. Era algo demasiado violento lo que sentía por él y ponía todo su esfuerzo en apaciguarlo, si llegaba a abrir esa caja de Pandora, ni siquiera la esperanza quedaría en el fondo. Al mismo tiempo había otro Bill, el que estrechándola en sus brazos, le hacia sentir que era la mujer mas libre del mundo, le ofrecía su ayuda, pero no le entorpecía el camino. ¿Llegarían algún día a ser verdaderos amigos? ¿O amantes? O lo que fuese. O todo se iría por la cañería, al despertar Bill Weasley a su verdadera naturaleza destructiva.

Finalmente llegaron al final de un largo corredor. Dos magnificas puertas doradas se abrieron y entraron en una rica estancia. Allí se encontraba el Gran Duende

Este era un duende viejo, de apariencia frágil y solemne. Estaba sentado en una especie de trono hecho toscamente de roca, contrastando con todo el lujo y opulencia que había alrededor. Miraba con gran curiosidad al mago y a la bruja. Sabía a que venían pero quería escuchar su explicación y sobretodo el motivo.

-Mago Weasley- dijo el Gran Duende con voz chillona, con un fuerte acento extranjero- tus acciones te han precedido hasta aquí. Me dicen que siempre has tratado con gran respeto a los de nuestra especie. Dime a que has venido.

-Buen día, Su señoría- dijo Bill todo cortes. Había tenido mucho contacto con los duendes, pero jamás con sus jefes, así que no sabia que titulo darle, viendo que nadie ponía una objeción, siguió hablando-hace 13 años fue mordido por un licantropo no transformado. Gracias a eso, tengo algunas características de hombrelobo. Sin embargo el riesgo de la transformación siempre ha estado latente. Ustedes los duendes me dieron un regalo. Utilizaron los tatuajes Hanukadt conmigo. Les estoy eternamente agradecido. Pero deseo finalmente transformarme y controlar a la bestia que duerme en mi interior. Debo ayudar en la guerra que recién empieza.

-Los rumores de tu guerra han llegado hasta aquí. Sabemos que es lo que enfrentan y nosotros los Gobblins hemos decidido permanecer al margen y retirar nuestro mundo del suyo. Hace años un gobblin fue maldecido al igual que tú por la licantropía. Y nosotros logramos después de mucho esfuerzo, lograr que no perdiera su esencia. Los tatuajes que llevas fueron dados como protección. Pero ya que has decidido otro rumbo para tu existencia, ellos te conferirán poder. Si deseas ser un hombrelobo, te ayudaremos. ¿Quién te acompaña? Sin duda es uno de los cinco elementos. Tú no lo ves, pero yo puedo ver el aura que despide esta bruja.

-Soy Alexandra Parkinson y tengo el poder del plasma- dijo ella un poco cohibida.

-Es tu compañera- pregunto el Gran Duende- puedo ver que hay un lazo entre ustedes. Su aura se enlaza con la tuya, Mago Weasley- A Pansy se le encendieron las mejillas- Muy fuertes sentimientos los unen, pero también grandes conflictos los separan. Sin embargo recuerde señora- el Gran Duende entonces se dirigió directamente a Pansy- **la vida siempre se abre camino. **

Pansy sintió que esas palabras se hundieron hasta el fondo de su alma.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Bill en voz baja, no había entendido absolutamente nada- Será que………..

-Nada Bill, nada- dijo ella tratando de desviar la atención, pero claro que nada era algo, su corazón latía con fuerza, _"Hay cosas de las que ni siquiera tu, Pansy Parkinson puedes escaparte"_, sin embargo le dijo la verdad a medias- No pienses tonterías, eso que dijo es solo para mi. Me concierne a mi y a nadie mas.

-Algún día tendrás que explicarme que fue eso- dijo él vencido ante tanta intriga. _"Las mujeres y sus misterios o mas bien, las mujeres y los duendes con sus misterios"_ fue lo único que pensó.

-Somos amigos- dijo Bill dirigiéndose al Gran Duende, ocultando el hecho real de que estaba enamorado- ella esta unida en matrimonio a otro hombre.

-Eso aquí no tiene importancia- dijo el Gran Duende- permanecerán en el mismo lugar mientras estén aquí. Para nuestros efectos, dado a que existe el lazo, ella es tu mujer. Haya sido consumado o no su relación.

Pansy enrojeció mas aun y Bill le ofreció una mirada picara e insolente, no lo podía evitar, quería reírse pero no podía. Luego recupero algo de seriedad y dijo.

-No ha sido consumado nada, y creo que ese no es el asunto- comento Bill que notaba la incomodidad de Pansy - Se que sus costumbres son diferentes, pero ella y yo somos solo buenos amigos.

-Cuando terminemos, sabrás a lo que me refiero- dijo el Gran Duende enigmáticamente, no se le escapo además el magnetismo animal que envolvía a esos dos humanos- es bueno que haya venido y pensándolo bien es mejor que las cosas sean así. Ella será tu prueba final.

-No voy a ponerla en riesgo- dijo Bill a la defensiva.

-No correrá ningún riesgo, ella se puede defender perfectamente- dijo el Gran Duende- no es así señora.

-Es cierto- Pansy asintió y miro a Bill- Tranquilo, haz lo que tienes que hacer. Si te pasas de la raya conmigo, te enviare un poco de electricidad para que te tranquilices.

-Esta todo dicho entonces. Buenas Noches- dijo el Gran Duende.

-Esto ya parece la Bella y la Bestia- le dijo Bill en voz baja, saliendo escoltado por algunos duendes de la gran estancia.

-¿QUEEEE?- Pansy quedo un poco desconcertada.

-Puesto que tendré una larga noche durmiendo cómodamente en el suelo, te lo contare- dijo él divertido, después de todo no parecía mala idea haber venido con ella- es una historia muggle que papa nos contaba.

-Hecho- dijo Pansy, tomándolo del brazo en un gesto de familiaridad muy raro en ella. Bill sabia que eso significaba, que ella se sentía mas cómoda con él. No podían permanecer eternamente en una situación al filo del abismo emocional, cada vez que se veían o estaban cerca. Además él también estaba bastante tranquilo, por los momentos. A ambos les alteraba demasiado la presencia del otro, pero estaban aprendiendo a controlar y a disimular ese sentimiento.

Y esa noche, después de cenar y de que los encerraran en una especie de habitación de huéspedes, muy lujosa, pero con una sola cama. Bill entre las risas de Pansy y las suyas propias, le contó la historia de la Bella y la bestia. Pansy lo escuchaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, llevaba puesto un camisón de mangas largas, largo hasta los pies, y su cabello suelto sobre la espalda.

-Pero Bella amaba a la Bestia…………….- se sorprendía ella ante la historia- sin saber que era el príncipe encantado…………………genial.

-Eso no es todo Pansy- le decía Bill, tomando un poco de vino de elfo en una copa que estaba en la bandeja de la cena -cuando Bella descubrió la verdad, ella quería de nuevo de vuelta a su Bestia………………..Se había enamorado de él a pesar de su fealdad.

-Es demasiado romántico- dijo ella suspirando, cubierta con una manta, estaba realmente cansada, agotada, la cama la llamaba - y tú eres excelente contando la historia. Me lo puedo imaginar, el castillo, las tacitas de té parlantes - Pansy se echo sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos. Paso un largo rato, Bill finalmente se acerco y le beso la frente, ella ya dormía.

-Te amo- le dijo él en un susurro- pero yo estoy muy lejos de ser tu príncipe azul. Coloco una manta sobre el suelo y después de mirarla largo rato, cayó profundamente dormido.

0o0

"_Stonehege, Salisbury……………………………………._**Gracia**_, Te estaré esperando._

_Franz Otto Metzger"._

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Hermione, mientras estaba en la cocina de la Madriguera, con un libro en la mesa, y una nota que recién había llegado, pegada a la pata de una lechuza negra, poco a poco la letra de la nota se iba desvaneciendo, convirtiéndose en un aviso de suscripción de la revista "_**Magic Geografic**_". Molly Weasley como siempre supervisaba a las cacerolas que en ese momento se estaban lavando solas en el fregadero. Había mucha gente en la Madriguera, los tres Malfoy y sus dos perras, que correteaban en el jardín, persiguiendo gnomos, Percy , Audrey y la pequeña Molly, Fred y Angelina, Andrómeda Black, el Sr. Loveggod, Luna, Ginny y Harry, Charlie Weasley, Hestia Jones, ademas de Neville y su abuela, por nada del mundo iban a dejar a la centenaria señora sola en Liverpool.

Grinmmauld Place solo seria la base de operaciones de la Orden, el resto se refugiaría en la Madriguera, esa había sido la decisión final, ya que tanto Molly como Arthur Weasley aseguraban que con todos los hechizos defensivos que tenían era imposible que los atacaran. Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Esta vez además de añadir por lo menos 6 habitaciones más, habían construido un sótano. Molly le designo actividades a todo el mundo, los únicos que no tenían nada que hacer era la Sra. Longbotton, que casi siempre estaba descansando en su habitación, Arthur y el Sr. Lovegood mataban el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico. El resto trabajaba o se dedicaba a las tareas domesticas. Hermione seguía examinando libros y pergaminos. Lo hacia en la cocina para tratar de ayudar a Molly y para vigilar a Elie, que jugaba con Molly II, la pequeña hijita de 4 años de Percy. Esa mañana la lechuza había llegado, con un mensaje para ella. Hermione lo leyó y luego Molly se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Dámela, se la enseñare a Arthur a ver si le interesa- exclamo leyendo la nota.

Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada, pensó un rato. Draco estaba en el Cuartel de Aurores, con Harry y Ginny. No pensó que fuese suceder tan rápido pero por lo menos tenía que despedirse. Garabateo una nota en una hoja blanca, la doblo, se levanto de la mesa, le dio un beso a Elie y le dijo a Molly:

-Tengo que salir, es algo importante. Cuida a Elie y entrégale esto a Draco, por favor- dijo Hermione, recogiéndose el cabello en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos. Iba vestida de azul marino, un vestido de lana sencillo, se dirigió al perchero y recogió un abrigo marrón oscuro. Molly la miro un instante, ella lucia más pálida de lo habitual, y tenia una expresión asustada en su cara.

-Hija ¿Te sientes bien?, te he visto toda la mañana, no estarás esperando de nuevo- le dijo Molly mirándola con ojo experto.

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que reírse, ¡Claro que no estaba embarazada! Ella tomaba todas las precauciones mágicas y muggles posibles. Era demasiado gracioso, que cada vez que no comía algo, o le daba un mareo, Molly le hiciese la misma pregunta y si Draco estaba presente, a este le brillaban los ojos como esperando una confirmación, no en vano ponía bastante empeño en embarazarla, ¡Si lo sabría ella! Pero no, no estaba esperando un bebe, estaba muy seguro de ello. Lo que le pasaba era que estaba a punto de emprender su viaje a lo desconocido. Y eso bastaba para azorarla, por lo menos a ella.

-No Sra Weasley, no estoy embarazada- le contesto tranquilamente Hermione, colocándose el abrigo y caminando por la cocina, Elie estaba sentada jugando con unos puzzles y de vez en cuando batía las manitas contenta, Hermione sonrió un instante. La beba parecía tan despreocupada, ajena a todo los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, solo jugando como hacían los niños, inocentemente aferrados a su mundo infantil. Donde no hay demonios acechando. La voz de la Sra Weasley la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Deberías pensarlo, a Malfoy parece que le gustan mucho los niños, lo he visto con Elaine, y se desenvuelve bastante bien. Se parece mucho a Arthur y a Bill- comento Molly- los perfectos amos de casa. Pero Ron, Fred, Percy , Charlie y Harry son un caso aparte. Unos inútiles en lo referente a tareas domesticas.

-¡Sra. Weasley!!- exclamo Hermione- ni se le ocurra mencionarlo. Draco es muy orgulloso. No le va a gustar lo de Amo de Casa.

-Por otro lado, Arthur es bastante tranquilo. Pero el Sr. Malfoy- dijo Molly un poco sarcástica- parece que tiene bastante energía. No creas que no escucho los comentarios de los chicos.

-Oh Molly, por favor- dijo Hermione ruborizándose- no sabia que Ud. sabia eso. Además no le creo lo del Señor Weasley, ustedes tienen 7 hijos.

-Todos planificados cuidadosamente- le contesto Molly sonriendo picaramente.

Molly se le acerco y le dijo a Hermione algo en el oído, ella se puso más roja todavía.

-¿Y de veras funciona?- le dijo Hermione casi con la boca abierta. Definitivamente Molly Weasley era la voz de la experiencia.

-Te aseguro que después de eso, hija, no lo podrás sacar de tu cama jamás- dijo Molly riéndose- no se lo he dicho ni a Luna ni a Ginny, me da un poco de pena. Pero tú eres diferente, eres mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley, por todo- Hermione la abrazo con fuerza, dejo caer una lagrima. Quería abrazar también a Draco, pero si lo buscaba, él no la dejaría irse - y usted es como mi madre. La quiero mucho.

-Hermione, sea lo que vayas a hacer- dijo Molly con su sexto sentido advirtiéndole que no vería por algún tiempo a Hermione- No te preocupes, cuidare de la niña como si fuese mía y del cabeza dura de tu marido también.

-Adios- Hermione salio fuera de la casa, sin mirar hacia atrás. Era demasiado difícil. Demasiado doloroso y ella tenía miedo. Temor de no volver a ver nunca mas a sus seres queridos.

Se apareció en Stonehege, el sol del mediodía estaba sobre ella, el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, pero el monumento estaba allí, inalterable. Muchos inviernos habían pasado, civilizaciones se levantaba y caían. Pero Stonehege, seguía allí y probablemente lo estaría hasta el final de los tiempos. Lo vio de pie, en medio del monumento, alto, enigmático y peligroso, con un abrigo color gris, guantes negros y el cabello rubio claro alborotado por el viento.

-Hola- dijo Hermione caminando hacia él- lo prometido es deuda. Aquí estoy.

-Hola, señora- dijo Franz haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos azules siempre estaban apagados y rara vez le ofrecía una sonrisa a nadie, esta vez tampoco fue la excepción -Gracia.

-¿Por qué me llamas Gracia?- pregunto ella curiosa, camino alrededor de Franz, mirándolo con unos ojos castaños que expresaban cautela, él la seguía girando la cabeza, manteniendo contacto visual con ella, finalmente Hermione detuvo su marcha y le dijo- Me gusta Hermione y en el peor de los casos Ingrid.

-Gracia es el nombre por el cual yo solo te llamare- le contesto Franz, esta vez fue él el que camino felinamente hacia ella, sin dejar de lado su estilo militar, rígido e inflexible, se detuvo a escasos metros de Hermine - Muy apropiado para ti. Eres suave, femenina, muy atractiva, caminas de una manera altiva con un porte aristocrático que es natural en ti. Disfruto llamarte así - era cierto, a él le gustaba como sonaba. A Franz pocas cosas lo deleitaban, el buen vino, el olor del pan, alguno que otro perfume. Pero lo que mas apreciaba era la suavidad, la elegancia de las cosas mas simples, como cuando la flor del diente de león, flota con el viento, y esa era la impresión que tenia de Hermione Granger, una mujer delicada y con gracia. Él, que lo analizaba todo fríamente había llegado a esa conclusión. Así que Gracia seria su sobrenombre -Debes empezar a confiar en mí. Esto acaba de empezar y yo seré la única persona que te podrá ayudar. Dame tu mano.

Hermione obedeció, le dio su mano, que él tomo de manera firme pero sin hacer mucha presión y luego los dos desaparecieron de nuevo. De alguna manera Franz no la intimidaba, aunque algo dentro de ella, le decía, que ese hombre era capaz de todo.

Llegaron a un lugar desconocido para Hermione, parecía una gran catedral, pero estaba todo vació, casi en ruinas, abandonado. No había nadie en los alrededores.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto ella, fascinada con las columnas y las torres del edificio.

-No muy lejos, en Escocia. Esta es la capilla de Rosslyn. Muy famosa entre los muggles, aparece en un montón de libros- le dijo Franz invitándola a entrar- También es tierra sagrada, lo cual asegura que no seremos molestados. Entra, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Hermione entro y pudo ver todas las figuras de piedra que decoraban las paredes de la iglesia, algunas de las cuales tenían un aspecto pagano, reconocía los espirales celtas. Era algo descabellado, símbolos paganos en una iglesia cristiana. Quizás Rosslyn no era todo lo que aparentaba. En el techo había una reproducción del martirio de San Bartolomé, que también aparecía en los vitrales. San Bartolomé, quien fue soldado en las cruzadas, el santo que fue perseguido por el demonio, que tomaba la forma de sus victimas, para atormentarlo. Hermione se sentó en una silla y frente a ella, Franz conjuro una jarra de cristal con agua, sirvió una copa y se la ofreció a Hermione

-Te contare una historia, Gracia o puedo llamarte Hermione. Cómo desees. En mi mente serás siempre Gracia- dijo Franz, tomando un poco de agua, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, de manera elegante.

-Gracia estará bien- dijo Hermione y ya que estaba confraternizando con el enemigo, añadió- Entonces yo te llamare Franz

- Hace milenios, el bien y el mal, se repartieron el universo. Los Oscuros se quedaron con el inframundo y los Guardianes, o la Luz, lo que tú llamarías cielo. La tierra, nuestro mundo, fue partido a la mitad, ninguna de las dos partes tendría supremacía, ese fue el acuerdo. El balance se ha mantenido todos estos años. Algunas veces parecen que las cosas se acercan mas a la oscuridad y otras veces parece que mas hacia la luz. Eso ha coincidido con importantes épocas históricas. Pero siempre ha existido el balance.

-Algo de eso he leído en las Crónicas- dijo Hermione prestando atención.

-Hace 100 años, un joven mago descubrió como contactar a los Oscuros. Su esencia primordial fue absorbida por estos y se creo la Orden Oscura. Son una especie de espectros que pueden tomar y poseer el cuerpo de un humano, mediante un proceso muy complejo, en donde la muerte es la principal protagonista. Caminar por la tierra fue algo excitante para ellos y entonces, la avaricia los consumió. Desearon romper el pacto y quedarse aquí por toda la eternidad. Así que la finalidad de la Orden Oscura, es apoderarse del planeta y relegar totalmente a los Guardianes. A pesar de todo, no todos los oscuros tomaron forma humana, la mayoría espera, el día de la confrontación final, cuando los cuatro se reúnan finalmente, entonces ellos podrán dominar.

-Los que están en cuerpo humano, ¿están vivos?- pregunto Hermione, intentando procesar toda la información. Todas esas verdades reveladas, se agolpaban en su cerebro y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no descubrirlo antes? Había leído muchos indicios, pero no había establecido la conexión. Y allí estaba ese sujeto, Franz Metzger, como un maestro, enseñándole su primera lección.

-No, sus cuerpos eran humanos y estaban sometidos a una segunda muerte- dijo Franz- esto los decepciono profundamente. Pero antes de irse de nuevo al inframundo o al otro lado, como quieras llamarlo (que es donde permanecen), descubrieron la forma de implantarles a los humanos que llevarían a cabo sus propósitos, algunos de sus poderes o cualidades, sin necesidad de poseerlos. Ahí es en donde entramos nosotros.

-No te entiendo- dijo Hermione.

- Los humanos Oscuros. Scythale es uno, lo mataron cuando tenia 17 años, Gellert Grindelwald, es el otro. Fue el primer mago que fue reclutado para el proyecto Somaya, él le hizo algo a Lord Scythale y lo convirtió en lo que es, en un Oscuro. Tom Riddle fue el siguiente, pero digamos que se desvió del proyecto, demasiado quizás. Yo fui el último. Cuando tenía 5 años, me diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral. Lo recuerdo todo vagamente. Mi madre había dispuesto junto con Scythale, que yo me convertiría en Oscuro a los 17 años, que es una edad suficiente, para conservar algunas experiencias muy humanas y necesarias. Pero debido a mi enfermedad, que era incurable, todo debió ser acelerado. Me quitaron el tumor, así como la mitad de mi cerebro y me mataron en el proceso. Solo recuerdo el dolor y despertar, en una especie de altar, temblando de frió y con la cara de Scythale sobre mi murmurando cosas. Parece que el proceso es diferente según sea el poder del mago. Luego de eso, nada fue igual, todo lo humano en mi murió. Scythale recuerda cosas, sin duda Tom Riddle y Grindelwald también lo hacían. Pero yo no recuerdo absolutamente ninguna sensación humana, lo que se en relación a las emociones, el amor, la pasión, el odio, lo se por libros. Sin embargo, al parecer la otra mitad de mi cerebro, se activo totalmente. Los científicos muggles dicen que solo utilizamos el 17 por ciento de nuestro potencial, pero yo me vi obligado a utilizar todo lo que quedaba, para sobrevivir. Mi inteligencia es superior a la de cualquiera, y nosotros los oscuros, podemos hacer cosas, que otros magos no pueden. Pero a veces pienso, que de alguna forma, el hecho de que yo sea como soy, me ha brindado una perspectiva diferente y sobre todo muy neutral, de los hechos. Pero igual soy un ser humano mutilado, algo menos que un hombre.

-Sigue………….-dijo Hermine interesada. Por un momento casi sintió lastima por Franz, pero al verlo, con esos ojos azules que no transmitían nada, se dio cuenta que a él no le importaba si ella se condolía de su pasado o no. Para Franz solo había sido un trámite, algo que tarde o temprano, estaba destinado a sufrir. Pero Hermione, en esa y otras tantas cosas, estaba completamente equivocada.

-Cada uno conserva aspectos originales de su personalidad pero acrecentados. En Scythale es su astucia, con Grindelwald fue su extrema crueldad y en Voldemort era el odio lo que lo hacia fuerte. Yo no tuve tiempo de afianzar un carácter, así que soy el más extraño entre los extraños. No creas que soy un pusilamine. La indiferencia ante el dolor humano es algo que todos compartimos. No es posible ser un oscuro sin ser así, te volverías demente. Cometemos actos atroces. Ya lo has visto con los Deathcrows. Nosotros somos peores. Lo importante es que yo, después de muchos años, sintiéndome diferente a todos los demás chicos con los que estudiaba, encontré una salida. Suena tonto, pero un día caminando por Galicia, en España, de vacaciones, me encontré con un druida, quizás el último. Un sujeto de barba blanca larga, nada simpático pero muy observador. Me miro detenidamente y me dijo _"Chico tu eres diferente"_, claro que lo era. Era un joven de 15 años, que era incapaz de sentir nada, pero en el fondo si sentía algo, estaba confundido. No le conté nada, por supuesto. Pero ese viejo, perspicaz como él solo, me tomo como aprendiz unos cinco años. A escondidas, me enseño algo de la magia druida y me encomendó una misión. Sus ultimas palabras fueron _"no dejes que se rompa el balance. Ellos están equivocados. Lo único que conseguirán es la destrucción de todos. No quedara nada, absolutamente nada"_ y desapareció de mi vida. Su nombre es Místico. Es un ermitaño, una vez hasta el mismo Dumblendore fue a visitarlo y le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Me hizo estudiar el libro de las Crónicas, que ya estaba en poder del proyecto Somaya y allí lo entendí todo. Desde entonces, a pesar de estar sometido a los Oscuros y trabajar para el proyecto, he intentado descubrir la manera de evitar que las cosas sucedan. Entonces, allí es donde entras tú, Gracia.

-Que tengo que ver en todo esto- dijo Hermione.

-La cosa es que Scythale, Voldemort y yo éramos una triada. La necesaria para resucitar al cuarto. Yo y Scythale ya habíamos logrado resucitar a Voldemort………….él que se enfrento a los 5 elementos en el norte. Pero algo imprevisto sucedió, Voldemort murió y como destruyeron su Horrocrux, era imposible devolverlo otra vez. Él cometió el error de fracturar su alma, cosa que nos dificulto todo el proceso. Necesitamos ser tres para revivir a el OTRO y entre los cuatro traer las tinieblas a la tierra. La otra forma de hacerlo era reuniendo el poder de los 5 elementos, nosotros no dejamos cables sueltos, si no era de una forma seria de la otra, pero todo fallo. Ellos se salieron de nuestro control y ahora es casi imposible capturarlos. Scythale y yo esperamos casi dos años, para que los Oscuros no dijesen que hacer, pero no llegaba ningún aviso. De manera sorprendente, nosotros también rompemos nuestras propias reglas, hasta se nos paso por la cabeza matar a Axel Wilhen y convertirlo en Oscuro, no quería ni imaginarme esa posibilidad, La Bestia es totalmente impredecible. El control es una característica necesaria para que nosotros funcionemos. Pero milagrosamente, de pronto tú apareces de nuevo, renacida. Entonces la otra parte de la profecía cobro sentido.

-La Oscuridad y la luz uniéndose- murmuro Hermione.

-Ese es uno de los significados de esa frase. El otro te lo diré cuando estés preparada para aceptarlo. Si, los guardianes te enviaron de vuelta. Tu formas parte de la luz- dijo Franz, con sus ojos clavados en ella, de alguna forma Hermione vio en el fondo de esos vacios ojos azules una pequeña chispa de certeza- lo analicé todo, la profecía debe cumplirse a cabalidad. Y nosotros debemos abrir el camino para que el mago de los 5 elementos en uno y el intrépido, derroten a las tinieblas de una vez y por todas o por lo menos evitar que se apoderen del planeta. Somos la distracción Hermione, somos los que nos encargaremos del proyecto Somaya. El balance no debe ser roto. Todos los libros que he leído coinciden en ese punto.

-Entonces debemos cumplir la maldita profecía, para que el Salvador de todo se rebele y derrote a los malos- contesto Hermione escéptica- Un poco complicado no crees.

-Lo es- dijo Franz tranquilo con su voz teñida de un fuerte acento alemán - pero nuestro papel esta muy claro. Nosotros despertaremos a los poderes oscuros y luego todo quedara en manos del DESTINO.

-¿Por qué traicionas a los tuyos? ¿Qué pretendes lograr con todo esto?-dijo Hermione, ella no era tonta, Franz no estaba haciendo todo eso de gratis.

-Mi premio, ese es mi secreto, Gracia- dijo Franz enigmáticamente- Por otro lado, me gusta el planeta tal cual como esta, sin cambios. Todavía tengo mas cosas que contarte, pero mas adelante. Supongo que quieres saber la historia de los 5 elementos, el padre de tu hija es uno. Además la historia de las espadas, su papel en todo esto y los demás poderes oscuros, que tú deberás asimilar. Pero antes de todo, debes someterte a una prueba, el conocimiento de uno mismo es algo fundamental, si no lo logras, no podré enseñarte nada más…………_El control……….es esencial. Solo el animal tiene miedo. El miedo mata a la mente. Y tú no eres un animal._

-¿Por qué Scythale esta tan empeñado en que se cumpla la profecía? Por lo que me dices nos beneficia a nosotros- Hermione se sentía perturbada con esas ultimas palabras e intentaba ahondar en otro tema, igual o mas importante aún.

-Scythale y el OTRO poseen algo, esos dos tienen un as bajo la manga, que les asegura una posibilidad de éxito. Por eso nosotros dos, debemos averiguar que es y de ser posible destruirlos- dijo Franz- A Scythale no le preocupa el intrépido o el mago de los 5 elementos, esperara a que aparezcan y sea lo que sea que tiene en su poder, lo utilizara contra ellos.

-Te ayudare, yo también he leído mucho y estoy de acuerdo con todo- concluyo Hermine- pero creo que no me gustara que me maten de nuevo.

-No es necesario. Tengo la idea de que aunque puedes aprender algunas cosas, no serás un oscuro igual a nosotros. Scythale solo te quiere para resucitar al Otro y abrir la puerta a los oscuros. Yo te quiero para que me ayudes a evitar el desastre y veré la forma de protegerte. En ti habita el poder suficiente para hacer lo que debes hacer. Ahora acompáñame.

Hermione lo siguió, bajaron a las catacumbas de la iglesia. En nichos colocados en las paredes, había una multitud de cadáveres, casi en los huesos. Hermione sintió escalofríos, además había mucha humedad y el olor a podredumbre era terrible. Luego llegaron a una puerta con unas escaleras, no se veía mas nada, que la oscuridad que rodeaba el interior de esa entrada. De pronto Hermione sintió el miedo más visceral que había tenido en la vida, comenzó a temblar.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto ella casi en un susurro. Se abrazaba a si misma en un intento de conservar el calor. Franz la miro y se quito el abrigo, colocándoselo sobre los hombros de Hermione, ella le agradeció con un gesto. Él podría ser un mago maldito sin sentimientos, pero era un caballero.

-Es la entrada al Sendero de los Muertos- dijo Franz- entiendo como te sientes. Yo lo hice y no fue fácil. Fue la única vez en mi vida, que sentí algo en el fondo del corazón, un miedo irracional.

-¿Qué me voy a encontrar?- pregunto Hermione.

-A ti misma- le dijo Franz lúgubre- a todo lo malo que guardas, aunque tú no lo sepas.

Hermione miro a Franz, directamente a los ojos, buscando consuelo, alguna cosa que le brindara esperanza. Y él seguía allí observándola, frió, glacial, incapaz de ofrecerle una palabra de aliento. No era su estilo, pero Franz decidió fingir algo de humanidad, por el bien de ella. No utilizo el simpático, no servia con Hermione, más bien relajo un poco su actitud.

-Entra- le dijo serio- te estaré esperando aquí, no me moveré, lo prometo. Recuerda: _El miedo mata a la mente……………. _MANTEN EL CONTROL

0o0

¿Qué le pasara a Hermione? ¿Qué cosa la espera en el Sendero de los Muertos? ¿Y Draco?

¿A que clase de prueba la someterá Franz y para que?

¿Será que Pansy tomo ya su decisión? Tanta felicidad no es de gratis, j eje j eje.

¡Bill ya le dijo que la amaba! Ups, pero ella ni se entero.

¿Cómo despertaran al Hombrelobo?

Algunas de estas respuestas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo. DEJEN REVIEWS.

Contestares los rr de los últimos tres capítulos.

**MAD ARISTOCRAT:**Hola, gracias por tu rr. Te extrañaba por aqui. Que bueno que te emociono el capitulo anterior. Si, Ron es un bombon, "Primera regla no se habla del Fight Club", el dia que escribi esa escena estaba bloqueada, queria hacer una pelea pero el protagonista era Nott, pero bueno, entonces recorde algunas cosas que hacen a nuestro Ron especial, sobre todo su fogocidad y tuve entonces unos de esos Eurekas, je je je je. Ademas, habia que definir como es la dinamica de ellos en relacion a Janie, que creo que quedo bastante clara, a los dos de alguna forma, les gusta ella, uno con motivos amistosos y el otro...bueno ese todavia no sabe que ella le gusta. Gracias por todo. Espero con ansia tus comentarios.

**Tildita**: si Bill es muy perceptivo, huele las cosas. No se ti habrás dado cuenta, pero una de las cosas que siempre Bill hace es oler todo, te recuerdas el capitulo de la Boda, el ólio a Pansy antes de tocarla, quería conservar su esencia en su cerebro. No se si sabes que para los lobos el olfato es su principal sentido, les permite establecer relaciones y jerarquía, ah y también les avisa del peligro. Otra cosa, si, en este fic hay de todo, intriga, calor humano, ternura y el amor, visto desde muchas perspectivas. Theo y Ron son demasiado cómicos juntos. Gracias por que te guste Janie, tome otro riesgo con un personaje OC, en este fic.

**Beatufly92**: Holaaaaaaaaa! Eres mi más fiel seguidora, desde el principio, j eje je. Gracias por todo. Y si trato de que cada capitulo sea impactante.

**Theresitha Potter**: Gracias por escribirme. ¿hijo nuevo? Bueno no se, a veces me tiento, pero no se. En realidad se que por lo menos habrá un bebe nuevo en este fic. No se de quienes, ya que hay por lo menos 5 parejas posibles, ya sabes, aparte del trío Pansy- Nott-Bill. Pero todo depende del rumbo que tome la historia. A veces esta se desarrolla sola.

**LilithWH:** gracias, se que a veces la gente no tiene tiempo. Gracias a Dios no te he decepcionado, espero que todo continué así. Nott-Pansy, bueno veremos que nos trae el viento. Je j eje j eje.

**Fiona Garay**: bueno, si lo de los duendes traerá cola, j eje je e. El lemmon, veremos, pero me gusta la tensión sexual de esos dos. Nott y Theo, maravillosos. Gracias por la remera, esta linda. Me encanta que te guste Janie, en cuanto a la cama fundida, creo que tendrás que esperar, alguito.

**Zorion:** hola, tiempo sin saber de ti. Creo que tu mensaje se cortó y solo me llego el final. Los malcriados, si somos lo mejor. JA JA. Gracias, déjame mas rr.

**Friidalli****zioozz**: hola, bueno si, muy poco Dramione ( creo sinceramente que a partir de la segunda mitad del fic, veran bastante Dramione, para mi gusto) a veces me da miedo con el concepto de Dramione. Pero en mi interior se que esta historia da para mas. Por eso la voy a escribir tal cual como la siento. La tengo planteada como un gran libro de aventuras. Je Je Je.

**LunitaCK:** Gracias, pues si es inevitable que a veces pensemos mas en Bill que en Draco. Je je j e. Bill es mas romántico y Draco es el rey del sexo, JA JA JA. Son dos hombres muy distintos……………pero son irresistibles. O por lo menos yo trato de escribirlos así. En realidad todos los hombres de este fic tienen su encanto. Hasta el Franz, que es una estatua de hielo y es malo, de los malos, tiene lo suyo.

**Dulce Invierno**: ¿Amas a Theo? Otro personaje que tiene su club de Fans, j eje j eje. Bueno en este caso, yo me llevo el merito, lo siento JKR, ya que te dio pereza escribir mas de él en los libros. Repito, me gusta que te guste Janie y si ella es "puro fuego", pero cuando finalice el fic, te sorprenderás de algunos secretos de ella. La nena dijo Papá, Draco se lo merece es todo un padrazo. Ya pase por el Dios de las Pesadillas, excelente tu fic, te deje rr.

**Kikio Sha****cklebolt**: hola nena, como andas. Gracias por seguir el fic. Y ¡SI! Draco tiene una manera muy buena de descargar tensiones. Esos dos son unas antorchas humanas. Je j eje ej.


	16. El sendero de los muertos II

Disclamer: personajes de JKR.

Gracias a todos por los RR. Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo. Espero que los disfruten, contestare los rr, en el proximo, el martes, ya saben publico los martes y los sabados. GRACIAS, Gracias, gracias. Lean el orden de las cosas, el link en mi profile. Algunas me mataran por este capitulo lo se, pero salio de lo mas profundo de mi corazon, asi que disfrutenlo. Si no les gusta tambien comenten. Recuerden el simpatico botoncito a la izquierda que dice Go, es muy facil, je je je je. Escriban aunque sea para saludar.

Capitulo 16 El sendero de los muertos II

De manera increíble, despertaron al anochecer del otro día, les habían colocado un somnífero en la comida. Después de más de 24 horas durmiendo, ambos estaban bastante aturdidos. Todo había sido diseñado para poner a prueba sus barreras psicológicas y físicas.

Pansy se levanto tambaleando y mareada, como pudo llego al baño, Bill solo la escucho vomitando, se levanto, igualmente mareado y con nauseas, pero las controlo, humedeció una toalla y con ella le aseo la cara a Pansy. Ella temblaba mucho.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le dijo Bill inclinándose hacia ella, estaba muy pálida.

-Me siento débil- le contesto Pansy- y muy mareada.

-Nos están probando Pans- dijo Bill, saco de su mochila una poción revitalizadora- Tomate esto y déjame algo. No podemos dejar que nada salga mal. Por tu bien y por el mió.

Pansy bebió directamente de la botella y luego se la ofreció a Bill. Ambos se vistieron y esperaron sentados en la cama, Bill le apretó por un momento la mano a Pansy.

-Gracias- dijo Bill en un susurro- por todo.

Los Duendes llegaron y los escoltaron hacia una especie de arena, como un pequeño coliseo, en esos momentos vació, excepto por el Gran duende y algunos otros que se habían acercado a presenciar lo que de alguna forma era un espectáculo inédito para ellos. Los duendes detuvieron a Pansy y condujeron a Bill hacia un muro, donde estaban dos cadenas con unos grilletes. Ella se asusto un poco e intento avanzar hacia donde tenían a Bill, para evitar que lo encadenasen, pero los Duendes le negaron con la cabeza.

Pansy pudo ver como le colocaban los grilletes a Bill. A espaldas de Pansy una gran puerta de madera rechino abriéndose, un duende cubierto de pieles y con largos cabellos trenzados con algunos huesos enredados en el se acerco a ellos. Paso de largo, caminando lentamente, ignoro completamente a Pansy, al llegar hasta Bill pronuncio unas palabras en gobblin que resonaron en todo el lugar, de alguna manera estas eran muy intimidantes. Pansy estaba vestida con pantalón y camisa, esta vez sin capucha, la temperatura del Santuario de los Duendes era bastante agradable, a pesar de que estaban por empezar el invierno en Inglaterra, no tenia nada de frió. Ella tenía su varita en una mano y sus ojos escudriñaban todo el lugar, tratando de ver algo fuera de lugar, que le indicase alguna posibilidad de peligro. El chaman gobblin pronuncio de nuevo unas palabras y entonces, de manera inaudita, los tatuajes que Bill tenían en los brazos, con aquellas extraños símbolos ancestrales, empezaron a dispersarse lentamente, como si respondieran a la voluntad de un pintor caprichoso, por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo totalmente, incluyendo partes de su rostro. Pansy se llevo una mano a la boca intentando no gritar y miro fijamente a Bill. Él le susurro "_Tranquila"_.

Los dos estuvieron aproximadamente una hora sin decirse absolutamente nada, contemplándose. Era evidente que no era un juego. Él no sabia si esa noche iba a morir, ella quería morir si a él le sucedía algo malo. Una magia extraña envolvía el lugar y los envolvía a ellos. La noche avanzo y de pronto la luna llena hizo su aparición. Las antorchas que iluminaban el sitio se apagaron, y solo quedo entonces la luz blanca y fría, cubriendo el lugar, llenando de siluetas azuladas y grises toda esa arena. Pansy miro temerosa a la Luna, que era ahora su principal enemiga.

Bill sintió una energía extraña que lo recorría y una sensación de furia se apodero de él, empezó a debatirse contra sus ataduras, intentando liberarse. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y comenzó a sentir dolor, gruñidos salvajes salían de su garganta y luego cuando alzo la cabeza y vio la Luna, todo la magia de los tatuajes, del hechizo del Chaman y de su propia maldición hicieron efecto. Grito hasta quedarse ronco, los tatuajes corrían por su cuerpo, su caja torácica se ensancho y sus dientes se hicieron afilados como todo su rostro. El dolor era insoportable y su mente de pronto se nublo. Bajo su cara, sus cabellos colgaban húmedos de sudor, él tensaba las cadenas de sus ataduras hacia delante. El rostro de Bill se desfiguraba, los huesos de su cara crujieron, al alargarse y sus caninos se hicieron bastante evidente. Sentía que su pensamiento se dividía en dos, que su mente consciente se desconectaba. Bill luchaba furioso, mantenía una batalla en su cerebro, el espíritu del lobo, dormido desde hacia mucho tiempo, reptaba furioso por todas sus conexiones neuronales, adecuándose a ellas. Una sensación de euforia lo invadió, el switch mental de Bill Weasley, el mago noble y generoso, se puso en off. Y el hombre lobo despertó.

Pansy sentía escalofríos ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Bill? No lo entendía, No se convertía todavía en licántropo, pero su cuerpo estaba cambiando, lucia mas fornido con los músculos mas marcados y su mirada no era feroz, era maligna, con esos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad. A cada grito que daba, ella cerraba los ojos y temblaba.

Bill con un despliegue de fuerza extraordinaria, arranco una de sus cadenas, luego la otra. El sonido del metal siendo arrancado de la piedra la sobresalto, entonces él la miro, sus ojos amarillos ya no eran humanos. De sus fosas nasales salía un vaho, a cada respiración, que era ronca y estruendosa. Bill estaba ahora levantado en toda su altura. Le enseñaba los colmillos. Pansy instintivamente retrocedió hacia la salida. La mirada de él era ansiosa y hambrienta. Se había dado cuenta, ella era la presa.

-Bill- ella lo llamo y solo escucho un gruñido como respuesta. Él respiraba agitadamente, apretó los puños, estiro el cuello y sonó un crujido, sus huesos asumían su nueva anatomía, luego en un parpadeo corrió hacia ella, dispuesto a atacarla. Pansy entonces convoco su escudo y el hombre lobo se echo para atrás, sorprendido por ese escudo iridiscente que lo apartaba de su objetivo. Caminaba de un lado a otro, molesto, furioso, la había visto, la había olido y la quería para él. El lado oscuro de la imprimación afloraba, las palabras de Fenrir Grayback eran ciertas, la atracción era tan intensa, tan incontrolable que o la amabas o la matabas. Y la transformación todavía no había terminado. De pronto cayo en el suelo y se empezó a arrastrar por el, Pansy vio que crecía vello en su cuerpo, que su cara se afilaba, y sus piernas se hacían mas largas, él gruñía dolorosamente y se revolcaba en el piso. Después de un rato se levanto. Media casi 2 metros, su cara era una combinación de facciones humanas y rasgos de lobos, los colmillos sobresalían de la boca. Sus ojos amarillos la miraban inmisericordes, la deseaba con toda sus fuerzas. El lobo tenía un conflicto interno, Bill estaba luchando contra el deseo mas animal que había tenido en su vida, sentía la sed de sangre y la quería saciar con ella, solamente con ella.

Pansy camino de lado, intentando alejarse de él y llegar a la salida, tratando de no perder la concentración, estaba aterrorizada. Bill de nuevo se acerco, mucho mas rápido que la vez anterior y Pansy tuvo que mandarle un rayo eléctrico para tranquilizarlo. El lobo aulló de dolor y a ella se le encogió el corazón. Bill era un monstruo, la estaba atacando, pero aun así ella no quería hacerle daño.

-Bill, soy yo Pansy- dijo ella de nuevo en un susurro, otra vez un gruñido que era una mezcla de amenaza y dolor fue su respuesta. El temor mas irracional que había experimentado la invadía, temblaba como una hoja al viento pero entonces lo hizo. Inesperadamente, ella, en un gesto totalmente suicida, sin importarle nada, se decidió finalmente en confiar en él y desapareció el escudo de energía. El espeluznante hombrelobo se fue hacia ella ágilmente, lucia mortal, enseñandole toda su dentadura.

Pansy cerro los ojos un momento, si iba a morir no quería ver la cara de él, pero pasaron unos minutos y no sucedía nada. Cuando finalmente los abrió, tenía frente a un gran lobo gris, que esta vez la miraba con tristeza. Ella dio un gemido y sus ojos se abrieron completamente de la sorpresa. El lobo salto hacia ella, lamiéndole la cara, Pansy le acaricio el dorso, su pelaje era suave, el lobo le lameteaba la cara y el cuello. Pansy sentía todo como verdaderas caricias, su vello se erizaba, ese lobo era Bill y su cuerpo lo reconocía antes que su mente. Ella acerco su cara al hocico del animal, lo abrazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas salían descontroladas, pero eran lagrimas de alivio y felicidad. El cuerpo del lobo era calido y suave, Bill sacaba la lengua respirando agitado, pero ya no era una amenaza, transmitía paz y seguridad, estaba tranquilo como un cachorro. En algún lugar de su conciencia animal, Bill Weasley había sometido al hombrelobo, transformándose en un animago, tomando la forma real de un lobo.

-Sabia que lo harías- dijo Pansy mirando directamente los ojos del animal, que ahora eran castaños, los ojos de Bill- lo sabia.

Bill entonces se separo de ella, le aulló a la Luna largamente, en un aullido que reflejaba muchas emociones contradictorias, dolor por ser lo que era, emoción por haberse encontrado finalmente con su parte animal. Una puerta se abrió y el gran lobo gris salio corriendo hacia el bosque.

Pansy se quedo de pie, en medio de la arena, sus cabellos negros ondeaban al compás de una suave brisa, sus ojos miraban brillantes el sendero por donde se había ido Bill. Ambos habían sido sometidos a una prueba. No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. Mucho tiempo después lo analizaría y se daría cuenta de la verdad. Bill demostró que la amaba sinceramente, que nunca la dañaría en la vida, que fuese hombre, lobo o bestia, solo sus sentimientos hacia ella, permanecían inalterados en su corazón, lo demás cuando era un monstruo simplemente desaparecía y solo quedaba Pansy Parkinson. Ella demostró que no le importaba nada, que si iba a morir quería que fuese a manos de él y que su confianza hacia Bill era inquebrantable. Pero en ese momento, en donde Pansy estaba solitaria en esa gran estancia, solo pensaba, que la vida había dado muchas vueltas con ella, y finalmente de manera inaudita había encontrado lo que siempre busco, en el ser mas temible de todos, un hombrelobo. Los duendes se acercaron a ella y le dijeron.

-Bien hecho señora, ya no representa ningún peligro para usted. Ha domado al lobo. Poco a poco ejercerá un poco mas de control sobre si mismo. No utilice la poción matalobos con él, le hará el efecto contrario.

-A donde fue- dijo ella- ¿estará bien?

-En tres días, cuando pase la luna llena, le permitiremos volver, ahora debe ponerse en contacto con su naturaleza animal. Mientras tanto, usted será nuestra invitada. Deseamos que nos explique la magia de su poder, si es posible.

-Tratare pero ni yo misma se en que consiste- dijo Pansy, mirando alternativamente hacia donde Bill se había ido.

Una noche, cumplidos los tres días, Bill llego, casi arrastrando los pies. A Pansy la tenían en una habitación mas confortable, estaba leyendo cuando sintió abrirse la puerta. Lo vio, y Bill cayo todo sucio y con ramitas enredadas en su cabello al suelo, ella corrió hacia el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

- Solo muy cansado- dijo él. Parecía ser el Bill de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada era mas intimidante, su voz era mas ronca, y un aura diferente lo rodeaba, poderosa, masculina, avasallante. Ella se impacto un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía completamente cautivada por ese hombre, más aun que antes.

-Ven te ayudare- dijo ella pasando un brazo de él sobre su hombro. Lo llevo casi a rastras hasta el baño, con un poco de vergüenza lo ayudo a desvestirse, Pansy desviaba la mirada de algunos sitios de la anatomía de Bill y lo metió en una gran tina. Luego la lleno de agua tibia, tomo algo de jabón y con una esponja le lavo la espalda y el cuello. Bill permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el contacto de las manos de ella, cuando le lavaba sus cabellos. Pansy estaba terriblemente nerviosa, no había hecho nunca antes eso con nadie, pero sentía mucha ternura al verlo así, además tenía un deseo irresistible de tocarlo.

-Ven aquí- de pronto le dijo Bill, con un gruñido, no parecía una petición, era una orden.

-No me voy a meter desnuda allí contigo, Bill Weasley- dijo Pansy calmadamente, mordiéndose un labio. La tentación era grande, sin duda, pero ella se había hecho un juramento, primero arreglaría todo con Theo.

-No te quites el camisón, si quieres ponte un abrigo de pieles, o un cinturón de castidad. No te preocupes, una promesa es una promesa- dijo Bill, el respetaba las decisiones de ella, pero la necesitaba, quería tenerla desesperadamente en sus brazos. Agrego, casi suplicando- pero ven conmigo.

Ella se metió en la bañera, a pesar de que el agua estaba muy tibia, temblaba. Se acerco a él, se sentó entre sus piernas y Bill la abrazo, sujetándola contra él. El camisón de Pansy se volvió transparente al mojarse y se veía todo su cuerpo a través de la tela, la forma de sus pezones, resaltaban ya que estaban totalmente erizados, y el agua no los cubría completamente. Bill tomo un poco de agua en su mano y se la echo encima, ella dio un respingo al sentir el agua sobre su cabeza y su cara. Las manos de él acariciaban lentamente su espalda, le coloco el cabello de lado. Su aliento daba exactamente en la nuca de ella. Pansy estaba bastante acalorada, y al mismo tiempo temblaba de excitación.

Bill solo acerco su cabeza a su cuello, sin tocar nada y sin que ella sintiese nada extraño. Pansy echo para atrás su cabeza, para exponer así aun mas su cuello y Bill la olfateo, rozando su nariz y sus labios contra su piel, ella se estremeció y él arrecio en su abrazo, si percatarse de ello, los tirantes del camisón de ella se bajaron, dejando descubiertos sus blancos hombros y el inicio de sus senos. Él se recreaba en la visión de ella así, era demasiado hermosa, pero pudo dominar las ganas que tenia de arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya. Además de todo estaba agotado, confuso y solo quería tenerla así, junto a él, tranquilos, olvidándose del mundo. Se quedaron allí unos largos minutos, sin decir nada, disfrutando estar cerca uno del otro. Pansy tenía unos deseos terribles de besarlo, de tocarle todas las partes de su cuerpo, hacerlo gemir y que él hiciese lo mismo con ella, pero se contuvo. A pesar del agua, y de que Bill prácticamente se durmió abrazándola, ella se dedico a disfrutar ese momento, en donde estaba en los brazos del hombre a quien tanto amaba.

Unas horas después, ella estaba totalmente empapada en su cama, medio dormida, acostada de lado y junto a ella, Bill, todavía desnudo, con una sabana hasta las caderas, igualmente empapado, la miraba ardientemente y le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Un día de estos serás mía- le dijo Bill con voz ronca. Sus ojos castaños centellaban, eran los ojos de un hombre enamorado- No creo poder aguantarme mucho mas. Pero sucederá cuando tú quieras. Cuando estés lista.

-Lo se- dijo ella y volvió a dormirse. Bill se echo sobre Pansy y la cubrió con su cuerpo, encontró un hueco en la clavícula de ella, hundió su rostro y experimento una sensación de paz infinita como jamás en su vida la había sentido.

0o0

_**-¿Qué me voy a encontrar?- pregunto Hermione.**_

_**-A ti misma- le dijo Franz lugubre- a todo lo malo que guardas, aunque tú no lo sepas.**_

_**Hermione miro a Franz…………………………………………………………….**_

_**-Entra- le dijo serio- te estaré esperando aquí, no me moveré, lo prometo. Recuerda: El miedo mata a la mente. MANTEN EL CONTROL**_

Hermione entonces, pausada y lentamente bajo las escaleras y se adentro en la oscuridad. Al llegar al final de los escalones, miro hacia atrás pero la puerta no estaba. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se hallaba en un largo corredor con muros de piedra, sus manos palparon tratando de ubicarse, la piedra estaba húmeda. Siguió caminando, pegada del muro. Saco su varita y pronuncio un hechizo.

-_Nox_- la punta de la varita se encendió, ella miro adelante y dio un salto del susto. De pronto vio la imagen de una niña de cabello castaño, y dientes grandes, vestida de blanco, que le sonreía, la imagen desapareció súbitamente, Hermione agito su cabeza, tratando de sacudirse la visión y comenzó a temblar- Cálmate Hermione, no hay nadie aquí.

De pronto escucho muchas voces, hablando muy rápido, al mismo tiempo, ininteligibles, amortiguadas, desdobladas. Intento concentrarse y entendió el mensaje, era una amenaza, y la sentía bastante real.

"VAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTE".

Entonces Hermione se echo a correr, desesperada, intentando huir de las voces, el pánico se sembraba en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Corrió hasta que se canso y llego a una estancia circular, con varias puertas, pero que estaba iluminada de manera tenue. Hermione se situó en el centro, respiraba agitada, dio una vuelta sobre si misma, miro al techo y grito.

En el techo aparecían varias formas humanas, con la piel gris, todas arremolinadas en el techo, no tenían ojos ni nariz, solo se distinguía la boca, que abrían desmesuradamente, sus brazos se dirigían hacia ella. Parecían pegadas al techo, de hecho lo estaban. Hermione se arrodillo, junto sus manos, trataba de decir una oración, pero no se acordaba de ninguna, su boca se abría y no salía ninguna palabra. Estaba aterrorizada. Intento calmarse, respiro profundo, pero no podía contra ese miedo tan vivido que sentía. Entonces, empezó a recitar mentalmente las palabras de Franz _**"El miedo mata a la mente. No soy un animal. Solo los animales sienten el miedo. El miedo mata a la mente. Debo mantener el CONTROL"**_ Logro recuperarse un poco.

-Hola, Hermione Granger- una voz masculina, de tinte cruel, resonó por todo el lugar- Espero que no te hallas olvidado de mi.

-Seth- Hermione lo dijo en un susurro, reconocería esa voz donde fuese, alimentaba sus peores temores y pesadillas. Miro hacia todos lados pero no veía nada.

-Hermione- ella lo escucho hablándole en el oído, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, se giro otra vez sobre si misma, tampoco vio nada.

-¿Dónde estas?- dijo ella mirando a todas direcciones- no puedo verte.

-Mira de reojo, a tu izquierda- dijo Seth.

Entonces Hermione, miro y lo vio, una forma negra, una imagen que parpadeaba como si estuviese viendo un televisor mal sintonizado. Era como una sombra, pero tenia forma humana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No soy un vampiro, no puedes apoderarte de mí- dijo ella en voz baja. Temblaba demasiado, el frió lo sentía hasta en sus huesos.

-No eres un vampiro, eso ya lo se. Eres algo aun mas interesante- dijo Seth con esa voz gutural y espeluznante- y tienes razón no puedo poseerte. Pero eso no ha impedido que te siga.

-Has estado conmigo, ¿todo este tiempo?- pregunto ella.

-Si Hermione, alguna vez forme parte de ti, así que de alguna forma estoy ligado a ti- dijo Seth con fastidio- No creas que ha sido agradable, todavía quiero ser un vampiro. Tú no podías percibirme, hasta ahora. Tu hija me ve en ocasiones, por eso es tan huraña contigo a veces. No es mal genio como tu piensas, los bebes ven cosas que los adultos no pueden. Ella sabe lo que soy y no le gusto.

Entonces Hermione recordó a la sombra que había visto, en la cocina de su casa, cuando Elie tuvo su primera visión.

-¿Eras tu?- dijo ella en un susurro- Yo te vi.

-Ah eso, bueno si me viste- dijo Seth sarcástico- ¿es algo tan increíble? Algún día tenia que suceder.

-¿Porque te oigo hasta ahora?- pregunto Hermione, pero su voz se ahogo entre los chillidos de los seres que estaban en el techo. Esos gritos le taladraban el cerebro.

-Porque he decido hablarte- dijo Seth, riéndose con una carcajada maligna- Vámonos, ellos quieren que mueras, y si permaneces aquí sin duda sucederá.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Hermione, toda azorada, camino muy despacio, una mano invisible la guiaba a una puerta, ella la abrió.

-No quieres saberlo- dijo Seth y volvió a reír.

-¿Qué son?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Son aquellos a los que asesinaste Hermione, los que murieron por tu mano- comento Seth despreocupadamente, sin dejar de reírse- como vampiro y como humana. Ellos quieren tu alma, para torturarla, claman venganza- Hermione gimió.

"VAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTE".

-No los escuches, sigue caminando- ordeno Seth serio.

-¿Porque me ayudas?-dijo ella.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, los espíritus "malignos" como yo- dijo Seth- conocemos algo de los Oscuros. Y no son agradables. Si se rompe el balance, estaremos bajo su dominio. Y a nosotros, nos gusta la libertad. Ese alemán tiene razón. No debe suceder. Así que estoy de tu lado.

Hermione siguió caminando, sentía a Seth en su espalda, como un fardo muy pesado. Ahora que se había abierto a la sensación de percibirlo, le costaba mucho dejar de notarlo.

-¿Tu eres mi lado oscuro?- pregunto ella, todavía sobrecogida.

-Exacto- contesto la voz gutural de Seth- estaremos juntos hasta el final. Otra cosa, ese alemán es un monstruo, de hecho los dos.

-¿Quién? Franz- pregunto Hermione. Mirando a todos lados, con la varita hacia delante iluminando su camino

-No, el viejo y el Otro que vendrá- le aseguro Seth- podemos confiar en el tal Franz, hasta cierto punto, él es un jugador independiente, por así decirlo. Pero los otros dos, son otra cosa, huelo su poder. Hermione Granger debes ocultar mi presencia, es vital, para nosotros dos. Cierra tu mente ante el anciano de los ojos negros, él es un médium y si me ve contigo, intentara controlarme.

-Seth- dijo Hermione, ahogándose, el frió la vencía, no sentía los pies- tengo frió, mucho frió.

-Camina, hacia la luz- la empujo Seth -falta poco.

Hermione hizo todo su esfuerzo, vio una rendija llena de luz en un muro. Se aferro a él, sentía que algo le apretaba el corazón, se lo estrujaba. La sensación era demasiada física, el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Empezó a golpear el muro, una y otro vez. Tiritaba descontroladamente por el frió y estaba muy débil. Sentía su energía vital siendo succionada por algo. Estaba asustada todavía, pero intentaba mantener el CONTROL

-Seth, me estoy muriendo-Hermione sentía las lagrimas resbalando por su cara, se arrodillo frente al muro- me estoy muriendo.

-Empuja el muro, con todas tus fuerzas- la apremio Seth, esta vez lo escucho por todos lados, estaba en su mente, Hermione lo hizo, y el muro desapareció, sintió que una mano la jalaba hacia afuera.

Hermione estaba tirada en el piso, con los cabellos húmedos, pálida, su corazón latía lento muy lento, cada respiración era dolorosa, se miro las manos y estaban blancas, las venas se veían a través de la piel. Por un momento recordó cuando era vampiro y gimió dolorosamente. Se acurruco sobre el suelo. Sintió una mano enguantada sobre su cabeza.

-Sobreviviste- dijo Franz sin ninguna emoción, inclinado sobre ella, tocarla aun con guantes era un suplicio, a él le daba un profundo asco el contacto físico - Sabia que serias fuerte. Te sacare de aquí, te llevare a donde desees. En unas semanas te volveré a llamar y esta vez no volverás.

-Llévame a Londres-dijo ella débilmente-Grimmauld Place, a la entrada, usa el hechizo desilusionador. Si Draco te ve conmigo, te mata.

-Eso es muy cierto- dijo Franz, sus ojos brillaron un instante. "POLARIS" – Y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿Verdad Gracia?

Hermione apareció en la puerta de Grinmmauld Place, no sabia cuantas horas habían transcurrido, dijo unas palabras en susurros, y la puerta se abrió.

Llego a la cocina, se sentó, sus cabellos estaban húmedos. Todavía llevaba el abrigo de Franz, pero aun así tenia frió, estaba congelada, respiraba como podía, y su corazón latía casi agónico. Se quedo un largo rato sentada, mirando una botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía su mente en blanco, no podía pensar absolutamente en nada, solo en las voces, aquellas voces que la torturaban. Sin mover la cabeza, giro sus ojos hacia la pared de la cocina y vio las misma formas humanas grises, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella. Hermione ahogo un grito y se pego al respaldo de la silla. La estaban persiguiendo. O estaba completamente loca. De nuevo las voces retumbaron en su cerebro:

"VAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTEVAMOSAMATARTE".

Miro hacia la mesa y de pronto vio una pequeña daga. Sin poder evitarlo la tomo y se la llevo a la muñeca. Ni siquiera gimió cuando atravesó su muñeca con ella. Unas fuerzas invisibles la obligaban aquello. Pero se sobrepuso y retiro la daga de su brazo. La sangre salía a borbotones de la herida. Ella quería gritar pero no podía.

Hermione entonces reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo. Empezó a tener control real sobre su miedo. Ella miro de nuevo a la pared y solo vio la sombra de Seth, haciéndole una señal de asentimiento. Él mantendría alejado a los muertos que la estaban persiguiendo.

-Herms- escucho la voz de Harry lejana, ella seguía de espaldas. Harry muy cauteloso rodeo la mesa y nada lo preparo para ver a Hermione.

Ella tenía el cabello pegado a su cara, profundos surcos morados adornaban sus parpados, sus labios estaban azules, estaba muy pálida, blanca como una hoja de papel, las venas surcaban su rostro, sus ojos castaños estaban apagados y llenos de lágrimas. Se abrazaba a si misma, balanceándose, temblando. Sangraba por una de sus muñecas y una daga cubierta de sangre, estaba sobre la mesa. Un escalofrió intenso recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Si entendía bien la situación, Hermione había intentado suicidarse. Pero ¿Por qué? Ella al verlo, abrió la boca pero la cerro de inmediato.

-Llamare a Malfoy- fue lo único que dijo Harry. Hermione estaba aterrorizada, más que enferma estaba en un estado de pánico. Pero la gente también se moría de terror, de eso estaba seguro. Y además la herida y la daga. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

-No- dijo ella, intentando acallar las voces en su cerebro, miraba a Harry con los ojos desenfocados-no quiero que me vea. Quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada. Dame una poción para dormir sin soñar, por favor.

-Esta bien- Harry se acerco y la levanto en brazos, ella se apretó a él y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry- ¿Por qué lo intentaste? ¿Herms, sabes que intentaste suicidarte?

-Seguro que ellos lo hicieron- dijo Hermione, tratando de recordar- Tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo así, tengo una niña pequeña.

-Lo se Herms- dijo Harry totalmente perturbado. ¿Quiénes eran ELLOS?

-Sabes que te quiero-le dijo ella, sintiendo la confortable protección de estar junto a su mejor amigo, inmediatamente algo de calor volvió a ella- mucho.

-Yo también – dijo Harry besándole la frente- eres lo mas parecido a una hermana que tengo. No se lo que hiciste Hermione, pero lo que sea que haya sido, casi te mato. Siento tu energía mágica muy perturbada. Debiste avisarme, te hubiese ayudado.

-Lo siento, no debo hablar de ello- dijo ella- Harry. Pero no voy a morir, no esta escrito.

Horas después…………………………..En la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place……..

-Déjame verla- gritaba Draco, sostenido por Harry y Ginny- Quiero verla.

-No Draco- le decía Harry- esta durmiendo, déjala tranquila.

-¿Qué le paso? Potter, te juro que te mato si tú tuviste algo que ver- dijo Draco, intentando desafarce, lo miraba desafiante, sus ojos grises lucían duros, Ginny se alejo, si iniciaban una pelea, ella se llevaría la peor parte. Draco hablo de nuevo con rabia- Ella dejo a la niña con la Sra. Weasley y me escribió algo como que iría a cumplir una misión. Me entregaron la nota justo cuando enviaste a tu _patronus_ avisándome que ella estaba aquí.

-No se nada- contesto Harry empujándolo con fuerza, Draco intento escabullirse, pero Harry con su rapidez sobrenatural, le corto de nuevo el paso- Es la segunda vez que me amenazas, Malfoy. A la tercera, tendrás que intentarlo. Soy un hombre, no un niño y no permito que me trates como si todavía estuviésemos en Hogwarts. Ella llego aquí así. Muerta de miedo. Déjala dormir. Contrólate.

Draco se calmo, se sentó en una silla, apoyo su cabeza en una mano. Cerró los ojos, negaba con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame, Potter- dijo Draco apenado-No lo entiendo, nunca la voy a entender- Draco estaba desconsolado- ¿Por qué? Acaso no es suficiente todo lo que nos paso.

-Sube- dijo Ginny conmovida por las palabras de Draco, Harry intento decir algo pero callo, cuando vio a Ginny al borde de las lagrimas- solo sube, ella te necesita.

Draco llego a la habitación, Hermione dormía, estaba muy pálida, le sorprendió verla así, trago grueso y se dirigió a la cama, simplemente, Draco se acostó sobre ella, coloco su cabeza sobre su abdomen, a aferro sus manos a las caderas de ella. Hermione despertó al sentirlo cerca, coloco la mano vendada sobre su cabeza y se la acaricio. Miro al fondo de la habitación y distinguió claramente la sombra de Seth en una esquina, vigilante, en guardia, los demonios no se acercarían si él estaba allí, protegiéndola. No hablo con Draco ni él con ella. No tenían nada que decir, cualquier cosa que se dijesen no iba a arreglar nada. Lo sabían. Esa noche algo desapareció entre ambos, y sus corazones de nuevo fueron ocupados por otra cosa, la incertidumbre

Draco miraba el sol del amanecer desde la ventana, lucia muy serio. Las cosas se habían descontrolado totalmente. Toda su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos, la familia que intento por todos los medios construir y proteger, se estaba derrumbando como un edificio viejo. Hermione tenia un aspecto lamentable, estaba pálida, con las venas bien evidentes en su rostro y tenia una herida en su muñeca, que él ya sabia por boca de Harry como había sido hecha. Y estaba fría, tan fría como cuando era vampiro. Cuando estaba profundamente dormida, Draco la examino a conciencia, buscando en su cuerpo alguna herida, una marca, algo. Después de vestirla de nuevo, se convenció a si mismo, de que ella no era un vampiro de nuevo. Era otra cosa lo que tenía.

Hermione abrió los ojos, abruptamente, dio un chillido y Draco se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miraba aterrorizada, respiraba agitadamente.

-Tranquila- le dijo Draco con voz dura, tomándola de la mano- estas aquí, en Grimmauld Place, ya amaneció.

-Draco- Hermione bajo los ojos. Se miro la mano vendada. Ahora lo recordaba todo, ella misma se había abierto las venas. Sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, tendría que explicárselo.

-Hermione- entonces Draco hizo una pausa, era muy duro lo que tenía que decir, pero lo había decidido al verla así, no tenia mas remedio- permanecerás en esta casa, hasta que te recuperes de lo que sea te haya sucedido. No veras a Elie por los momentos, no voy a permitir que mi hija se asuste al ver a su madre en este estado. No saldrás nunca sola, y dos aurores harán guardia en esta casa, si yo no estoy. No voy a permitir que hagas otra locura. Harry me contó que casi te matas. Él esta completamente de acuerdo con mi decisión. Tu varita la tengo yo en buen recaudo

Hermione escucho todo atentamente. No había entendido mal. Draco literalmente le estaba diciendo, que ella estaba presa en Grimmauld Place. Por la sagrada voluntad de él. Y allí, estaba, Draco Malfoy haciéndole honor a su apellido. La personalidad dominante de Draco finalmente había aflorado.

-Tú no puedes hacerme esto- dijo ella calmadamente incorporándose de la cama, estaba tranquila, la sombra de Seth hacia guardia en un rincón, cuando lo vio de nuevo sintió escalofríos. Seth le hizo una señal con la cabeza, todo estaba en calma- No soy un prisionero de guerra. Soy tu mujer, tu compañera.

-Me gustaría que lo recordases mas a menudo, Hermione- dijo Draco con rabia contenida, levantándose y caminando por toda la estancia- Al parecer a ti no te importa, no te interesa ni tu hija, ni mucho menos yo.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo ella, taladrándolo con la mirada. No podía creer que Draco le estuviese haciendo eso, encerrándola, cortándole su libertad- lo que estoy haciendo lo estoy haciendo para que sobrevivan.

-En esta familia somos tres- le contesto Draco, altivo y desafiante- No sirve, escucha bien. No funciona, si tú te mueres. ¿Entendiste bien? Hermione Granger.

-Yo tengo muy claro mi papel en esta familia, creo Draco que él que no entiende eres tú- Hermione se levanto de la cama, y se le enfrento- No eres mi dueño, no puedes retenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

-¿No? No estés tan segura- le contesto Draco sonriendo cínicamente, toda su frustración acumulada estaba estallando en ese momento- Tú vas a hacer, te guste o no, lo que yo te diga. No voy a permitir que te mates cumpliendo una maldita profecía.

Draco la amaba y por eso estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Si tenia que salvar a Hermione de ella misma lo haría, aunque se ganase su odio en el proceso.

_Continuara…………….._

0o0

Espero que les haya gustado

DEJEN REVIEWS


	17. Mistico

Disclamer: propiedad de JK ROWLING

Gracias a todos por el review. De verdad estoy muy emocionada. Bueno este capitulo es algo extraño. Insisto que Polaris no es un fic usual. Tomo inspiración de lo que sea. Leo mucho, cualquier cosa y siempre tengo ideas. Además, bueno yo me estoy planteando escribir un libro y esta es la prueba. Es decir obvio que no voy a utilizar los personajes de JKR, pero igual este fic ya es un UA, j eje je . Mas o menos. Si quieren leer DRAMIONES clasicos vayanse al orden de las cosas (no apto para menores de 15 años) bueno este tampoco es apto para menores. Pero bueno, seguimos en la brecha. Ciertamente entramos en la parte culminante del fic. Contestare todos sus rr el proximo capitulo, si Dios quiere el sabado.

Capitulo 17 Místico

Un hombre viejo caminaba con un bastón por un bosque. Las acacias y los robles ofrecían bastante sombra, pero así y todo sentía los rayos de sol directos en su rostro. Vio los restos de una fogata reciente y no pudo reprimir un gesto de rabia. Esos malditos turistas, profanando su bosque. Hace años, no había tanta gente por ahí, curioseando y metiéndose en sus asuntos. Pero ahora, España era un sitio turístico. Y la gente venia, veía y destruia. No le gustaba la modernidad. Pero aceptaba los cambios ya que ni siquiera él podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ser un celta, era difícil. Ya casi se habían extinguido. A veces podía distinguir rastros de su sangre, en aquellos pobladores de esa región llamada Galicia. Pero un celta puro, eso si en verdad era difícil de conseguir. Su pueblo se había dispersado hacia milenios y se habían extinguido, diluyéndose en las nieblas del tiempo. Así que estaba condenado a vagar solo, hasta el día en que finalmente muriese. Le había sido concedido un don extraño, la longevidad. No era inmortal, era tan mortal como Taranis (aquel que vagaba por los cielos), Bel (el señor del fuego), Manawan (el emperador del agua), los gemelos Cernunnos ( el hacedor, el alma de la tierra) y Ceridwen ( la que otorga el don de la magia y controla la energía), todos ellos magos, los cinco elementos, bendecidos por el destino y los dioses, que habían desaparecido hacia mucho de la tierra, pero juraron volver algún día, al final del tiempo. Tenían ahora otros nombres, y también otros poderes diferentes. Habían nacido y regresado bajo el gran augurio que significaba la explosión de una estrella, en 1980. Apenas eran unos jóvenes, pero solo él los llamaba así, por sus nombres originales.

Inmortales eran los dioses, Los Guardianes de las Puertas (Zolan y Elya) y muy a su pesar también Lugh, Crhom Roch, Duba y Morrigan, llamados Los Oscuros ( las sombras malignas). Los Guardianes eran caprichosos y no entregaban tan fácilmente sus dones a los humanos, era algo excepcional que lo hiciesen y siempre por una buena razón, él y esos chicos eran el mejor ejemplo. Muchos años habían corrido y ellos no se habían manifestado. No tenían porque, el pacto se había mantenido, el balance estaba conservado. Pero ahora era distinto, la furia de los oscuros se iba a caer sobre todos y la guerra de los dioses, destruiría el planeta. . Místico, porque ese era el nombre que le había sido dado, 1500 años atrás, era un celta y al mismo tiempo, era un druida y un profeta. Hacia tiempo, lo había puesto todo por escrito. Las Crónicas de Mirhyndhim era su obra y la había dejado para que alguien algún lejano día, tomara en cuenta sus advertencias. Y de manera graciosa, un día se encontró a el humano oscuro, un mutilado, que era el señalado para evitar el desastre. Un alma perdida en el tormento de no saber quien era y porque no podía sentir absolutamente nada. Se compadeció de él y lo tomo bajo su protección, en secreto. Y no se había equivocado, el muchacho había cumplido. En esos momentos ese chico, ahora convertido en un hombre venia caminando hacia él, igual que siempre, frió, glacial, pero muy decidido.

-Franz Metzger- dijo Místico deteniendo su caminata- Tantos años. A que debo el honor de tu visita. Te advierto que no me molestes con tonterías. Estoy muy ocupado, cuidando mis robles.

-Místico- contesto Franz respetuosamente, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por las palabras del mago, que decían entre líneas "es mejor que tengas algo bueno que decirme, por tu bien". Místico lo observo. Rubio, alto, delgado, ojos azules vacíos, facciones duras y enérgicas, vestido de uniforme militar negro, caminaba con movimientos calculados, muy serio, como siempre jamás sonreía, circunspecto pero amable, el disfraz perfecto de un oscuro, la hiena con piel de oveja- He encontrado a la luz de tu profecía. En estos momentos esta sufriendo el efecto del Sendero de los Muertos. Pero vivirá. Además ella tiene las crónicas y me va a ayudar. Lo entendió todo, es muy inteligente. Acepto sin necesidad de obligarla.

-¡Es una mujer! Me imagino que eso no te agrado para nada-contesto Mistico sarcásticamente, sabia que el contacto físico era algo que provocaba un profundo rechazo en Franz. Lo evitaba de todas las maneras posibles. Había sido obligado a algunas cosas en su adolescencia e inevitablemente siempre terminaba muy afectado y confundido. Sin embargo ya no era un niño, ahora tenía defensas infranqueables que le permitirían hacer cualquier cosa.

-Haré el esfuerzo- respondió Franz. El hecho de que la otra persona involucrada fuese mujer lo ponía en una situación curiosa. Los hombres siempre mantenían las distancias con él. Pero con las mujeres era otra historia, siempre querían afecto, cariño, comprensión, dedicación, él las atraía como miel a las moscas. Era curioso, si por alguna casualidad le hubiese apetecido, hubiese tenido muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, sabia que era atractivo para ellas, pero no, para Franz el sexo no existía, menos aun importaba y de hecho lo evitaba. Por otro lado, tampoco le paso por alto que Hermione Granger, _Gracia_, lo miro buscando apoyo y consuelo en la entrada del Sendero de los Muertos. Y él no conocía ninguna de esas cosas y no estaba seguro de poder ofrecerlas. Franz era frió, distante, calculador y ningún sentimiento se albergaba en su interior, ni siquiera odio o desprecio. Dentro de Franz no habitaba absolutamente nada. No era su intención asustarla, pero sin duda lo haría. Tendría que ver la forma de ganarse la simpatía y la amistad de ella. Eso era fundamental. Si la oscuridad y la luz se iban a unir sin ninguna duda, realmente tendría que ser así, sin DUDAS. Ni de parte de él y menos de ella.

-Así que llego el momento- Místico lanzo un suspiro de resignación- Bien. Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora si me disculpas………….

-Espera- lo atajo Franz, ese viejo era endemoniadamente escurridizo-Tengo la Daga de la Bruja, en mi poder.

En la cara de Místico poco a poco, lentamente, se fue dibujando una sonrisa. Franz nunca lo decepcionaba, cuando se proponía algo, siempre lo conseguía. Por encima de quien fuese y utilizando los medios a su disposición. Lo más probable era que mucha gente hubiese muerto, para que Franz se hiciese de esa espada. No solo eran barreras mágicas lo que la protegían, sino también la magia más fuerte de todas, la vida humana.

-Esa espada no es para ti- dijo con voz profunda- pero mejor en tus manos que en otras. ¿Te ganaste la lealtad de la espada?- la mirada de Místico revelaba un profundo escepticismo.

-Si- contesto Franz. Eso era un hecho, lo mas cercano para él a tener sentimientos era la euforia que le provocaba blandir esa espada. Era muy obvio que esta lo había aceptado como su portador temporal.

-Muy raro en verdad- medito Místico por un momento- eso significa que no todo esta perdido en ti.

-Quizás – dijo Franz sin ninguna emoción- Pero eso no es todo. El Agua tiene a Polaris. La vi. Es tal como dijiste. Poderosa, una espada excepcional. Las dos espadas se enfrentaron y fue una experiencia muy exultante y sobrenatural. Debes instruirlo Místico, esto es lo que siempre esperaste.

-Manawan, el Aqualis Imperator - los ojos de Místico se abrieron como platos, "lo inesperado, siempre pasa lo inesperado. Por mas que yo haga millones de profecías, siempre el futuro me reserva una sorpresa "pensó y luego añadió- Ya sabia que existía. El Maelström me advirtió que caminaba por la tierra. Pero que tenga la espada, eso ni yo pude haberlo predicho. Muchos misterios y muchas incógnitas. Pero así debe ser, yo soy humano y no soy infalible. Esa espada estaba perdida, alguien que conocí la oculto y ahora aparece, como si la vorágine de los acontecimientos por venir la estuviese llamando- Místico mientras hablaba con Franz caminaba, de pronto se sintió cansado y débil y se sentó sobre una piedra. Aun para él, que era el humano mas viejo que existía sobre la tierra, el tiempo pasaba y no lo hacia en vano.

-Sin duda hay que enseñarle a ese hombre todos los secretos de Polaris. Franz ¿Estas consciente de que es tu mejor aliado? – dijo Místico con tono de advertencia, Franz asintió con la cabeza- Tendrás que ejercer mucho control sobre ti mismo si lo quieres vivo, ¡Lo necesitas! Las espadas ahora que han peleado, los empujaran a ambos a hacerlo de nuevo una y otra vez. No dejaran de luchar hasta que una doblegue a la otra. No se debieron haber enfrentado, fuiste muy imprudente, pero querías experimentar el poder de tu espada y el de Polaris ¿No es así? Es peligroso que se enfrenten, pueden terminar matándose. ¡Debes evitarlo a toda costa!

-Si eso también lo se. Pero mi honor me impide quedar como un cobarde. Es una gran complicación- dijo Franz sin perder la compostura. Era cierto, muy en su interior, quería enfrentarse con él de nuevo, verse envuelto de nuevo en el aura de poder que le confería La Daga de la Bruja, cuando se enfrentaba con Polaris y su dueño- Además, como si no fuese suficiente, Él esta unido a ella, a la renacida. Tienen una hija. Draco Malfoy esta haciendo todo lo posible por retenerla a su lado. Es obvio que no voy a matarlo. Pero debes convencerlo que la única oportunidad que tenemos es que ella, _Gracia_, se una a mi bando.

-Gracia no es su verdadero nombre ¿cierto?- comento Místico perspicaz- Franz, Franz, eso si no me lo esperaba de ti. Cualquier cosa, menos que te convirtieras en todo un romántico. Un poco tarde ¿no crees?

-No digas estupideces Místico- dijo Franz tranquilo- Ella es mi _Gracia, _porque me ayudara a conseguir lo que tanto deseo.

-Aun así- dijo Mistico con una voz diferente, mas profunda - te vaticino que "_**seréis encantado por la gracia de aquella que llamas Gracia".**_

-Eso es anatómicamente imposible- declaro Franz, haciendo referencia a que el sistema limbico de su cerebro, aquel que controla las emociones, no existía. Se lo habían extirpado a los 5 años - hay cosas que no puedo sentir. Y encantarme, como tú lo llamas, de un hombre o de una mujer, es algo que a mi no me va a suceder, ni que quisiera. Pero debes ayudarme a separarlos. Si ella no viene conmigo, la profecía no se cumplirá y tú mejor que sabes las funestas consecuencias de eso. Tú mismo la formulaste.

-No puedo luchar contra el amor, mi querido Franz- dijo Místico- Se que no entiendes el concepto, pero contra eso nada puedo hacer. Pero como siempre tienes razón, tú encárgate de ella, que yo le enseñare lo que pueda a él. Si seguirán juntos o no, solo depende de ellos. Por muchas ganas que tengas de separarlos, te aconsejo no interferir más.

-Lo haré maestro- dijo Franz- Prepararemos la venida del otro y después sucederá lo que todos esperamos. El mago de los 5 elementos y el intrépido permanecen ocultos.

"Y el báculo también" pensó Místico. No en vano había escrito a Albus Dumblendore hacia 50 años señalándole la importancia de ese objeto y donde estaba. Si conocía bien al joven Albus, ya habría mandado por él. Extraño sujeto ese Dumblendore, bastante gracioso y jovial, lastima que hubiese muerto tan pronto, podría jurar que tenia algo de sangre celta, pero no, el otro celta que quedaba eran Malcom Scythale y muy a su pesar, estaba del lado de las Tinieblas. Mala cosa en realidad. Esperaba que no pusiera el ojo en Escocia. Allí sin duda estaba oculto el Báculo, en el castillo de Hogwarts, aquel que Místico había ayudado a construir hacia mil años atrás. Y también estaba seguro que Scythale sabia acerca de las Reliquias Mortales, incluso mas que él, que nunca haría tratos con la Muerte.

0o0

_Grinmauld Place_

_Londres_

_En una habitación se encuentran un hombre y su joven mujer, enfren__tados, luchando, aunque no parezca, por su amor………………….._

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto- Hermione se mantenía en su sitio.

-Tú me obligaste- le dijo él tratando de mantener un tono neutro, estaba furioso, como nunca lo había estado con ella. Draco Malfoy además, estaba asustado y eso sacaba lo peor de su temperamento. Perderla era su mas profundo temor, ya había sucedido una vez y casi muere de tristeza. Pero al parecer era el único al que eso le importaba - Ahora, quiero que me digas exactamente en donde estabas y con quien. ¿Qué diablos te sucedió?

-Fui a Escocia, a un lugar llamado El Sendero de los Muertos- dijo ella monocorde, su corazón estaba roto, lo sentía, de alguna forma Draco la estaba decepcionando de la peor manera posible. No confiaba en ella, eso era inaudito. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, él se daba el lujo de no confiar en sus sentimientos.

-¿Quién estaba contigo?- pregunto Draco directamente. Él lo sospechaba, pero lo quería oír de su boca. Era totalmente ilógico, pero ardía en celos. De alguna forma su inconciente le estaba advirtiendo algo sobre las intensiones de ese hombre.

-Franz Metzger- contesto Hermione- mando por mí.

Draco levanto su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Se coloco ambas manos en la cadera y se coloco de medio lado. No quería mirarla. Sus ojos grises estaban mas fríos y glaciales que nunca. Pero sentía el corazón ardiendo. Quería golpear algo para sacar toda la rabia que tenia. Así que después de todo, ese imbecil, no había hecho caso de su advertencia. Igual la volvió a buscar y ella había acudido a su lado como un corderito directo al matadero.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí?- volvió a preguntar Draco, tratando de mantener la calma. Ella deliberadamente había roto su promesa. Le había jurado no tomar riesgos y allí estaba, como una muerta en vida.

-Me estas interrogando- ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche, temblaba de la indignación. Draco no estaba siendo nada amable, la estaba tratando como el peor de los mortifagos- como si fuese un criminal.

-¡Si!, te estoy interrogando ¿y que? ¿Cuál es el problema? Creo que al menos deberías considerarme en algo, así que responde- dijo Draco con voz dura, luego vio que a Hermione se le humedecían los ojos, entonces bajo un poco la guardia, hablo con un tono de voz mas conciliador- Estamos claro que no eres un criminal. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Entre a ese lugar- Hermione ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería que la viese llorando, a pesar de todo tenia su orgullo. A lo mejor se merecía ese trato, pero igual le dolía demasiado que Draco tomase esa actitud con ella. - Allí me estaban esperando los espíritus de los muertos. También Seth, el vampiro, recuerdas , en el Polo Norte. Si no fuese por él, hubiese muerto en ese lugar.

-¿Metzger te obligo a entrar?- pregunto Draco. Apretó los puños, tenia que matar a ese hombre.

-Lo hice por voluntad propia, era necesario- dijo ella- él me trajo hasta acá.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Draco, esta vez con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz- Tu condición física ha cambiado, tu energía mágica no es la misma. Y atentaste contra tu vida.

-Estoy viva y no atente contra mi - dijo Hermione. No le iba a dar mas detalles a Draco, pero estaba segura de que algo en su cuerpo y en su mente había cambiado sustancialmente, para prepararla para asumir los poderes de Oscuro, esos que le había mencionado Franz- si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa- esta vez lo taladro con sus ojos, Draco sostuvo su mirada.

-Es obvio que me preocupa- dijo él, con el rostro inexpresivo y la voz vacía, sin embargo sus ojos estaban muy tristes - nunca vas a dejar de importarme, pase lo que pase. Si crees que me siento muy bien, haciendo esto, estas muy equivocada, Hermione. No saldrás de aquí………………….. hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

-Si ya termino el interrogatorio, Señor Malfoy- dijo ella, tratando de que su voz no temblara- esta prisionera tiene deseos de estar un rato a solas.

-Ordenare a Kreacher que te traiga el desayuno- fue lo único que dijo Draco al salir- mientras estemos aquí, yo dormiré en la habitación contigua. Si necesitas algo de mi, ya sabes donde buscarme.

Draco salio dándole un portazo a la puerta. Bajo directo a la cocina. Harry lo estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?- pregunto este con voz preocupada.

-Ya la conoces- dijo Draco malhumorado- Muy mal. Me corto un brazo si en este momento no esta pensando en como escaparse de aquí para ver a Elie.

-Creo que te pasaste con eso- dijo Harry. Habían discutido mucho ese punto en la madrugada, cuando Draco dejo un momento sola a Hermione en la habitación. Harry a regañadientes acepto todo menos lo de Elie, pero esta vez Draco no dio su brazo a torcer- Es su hija, no se lo puedes prohibir.

-Es mi hija también- dijo Draco con voz firme y segura- y no se lo estoy prohibiendo. Solo quiero que se recupere un poco y le traeré a la niña. Pero ahora esta muy alterada. Ya sabes la conexión mental que tienen. Sea lo que sea que sucedió, no quiero ver a Elie asustada, es un bebe.

-Un bebe que tiene visiones del fin del mundo- suspiro Harry- Draco siéntate un momento, hablemos tranquilos.

Draco alzo una ceja, cuando Harry no lo llamaba Malfoy, era porque le quería pedir algo y no sabía bien como hacerlo. Le seguiría el juego por el momento.

-Dime, Harry- dijo Draco relajando la situación, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, eran amigos.

-Draco no quiero que pienses, que yo quiero separar a tu familia- dijo Harry- tu familia es mi familia, Hermione es casi como mi hermana, Elie es mi ahijada y tú eres mi amigo. Los quiero a los tres juntos.

-Se que nos quieres juntos, pero a veces parece lo contrario- dijo Draco contrayendo su rostro en un gesto de molestia- No se como tú y el viejo, embarcaron a Hermione en esta locura.

-Ella no intento suicidarse, me lo dijo cuando la encontré- aclaro Harry. Draco asintió, podía creer muchas cosas de ella, pero eso seria lo ultimo. Si ella se cortó las venas, de seguro habría una buena explicación - además no tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo. Tiene a la niña y tú la amas. ¿Cierto?

-Claro que la quiero- dijo Draco escupiendo las palabras- Aunque en este momento quisiera matarla con mis propias manos, por necia y terca. La amo.

-Escúchame- dijo Harry, ya aclarado el punto, no tenia que insistir en ello. Era un milagro de Draco Malfoy estuviese tan explicito en relación a sus sentimientos- Estamos en guerra. Y todos los indicios aseguran que la profecía de Elie es cierta. Coincide con la otra profecía. Hermione y ese Franz son la clave para nuestra victoria.

-Ese hombre es peligroso- dijo Draco resignado. De alguna forma al parecer, ese sujeto iba a trastornarle la vida, y no solo por Hermione. La lucha que sostuvieron fue muy extraña, la magia fluia entre esas dos espadas. Él ardía en deseos de enfrentarlo de nuevo, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, lo eliminaría y tomaría su espada- tiene una espada mágica. En nuestro enfrentamiento se sorprendió mucho al ver la espada de Gryffindor. Sabe lo que es esa espada y la magia que encierra. Pero Polaris es MIA, forma parte de mi cuerpo. Sin esa espada, no puedo hacer lo que hago. Magnifica mis poderes. Y eso es algo que solo ustedes saben, pero él lo intuyo y eso no me gusta para nada.

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry- además a mi también me han pasado cosas extrañas. El compañero de Franz el tal Scythale, es otro del que debemos cuidarnos.

-Nunca me contaras que paso en ese cementerio ¿no?- dijo Draco perspicaz- Como evitaste que te mataran.

-No, hasta que hable con Dumblendore- dijo Harry firme en esa posición- después se los diré a ti y a los demás.

-Potter, no creas que soy tonto- dijo Draco. Él era un sujeto inteligente, terco pero analítico. Esta vez la voz de la razón se sobrepuso a sus sentimientos y muy a su pesar lo dijo, eso que le venia dando vueltas desde hacia unos minutos- al parecer ni yo puedo evitar que las profecías se cumplan. Cuando Hermione este mejor y con su mente clara, decidirá si toma ese camino o se queda junto a mí. De todas formas sea lo que sea, tratare de tragarme el orgullo y ayudar en lo que sea. Pero insisto, no me gusta, ni la profecía, ni el tal Franz Metzger, ni la relación de ella con todo eso. Hermione fue a un sitio llamado el Sendero de los Muertos y lo que sucedió allí, no lo va a contar, como que la conozco, te lo aseguro. Solo se que vio a Seth ¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo Seth? El simpático y tierno Seth.

-Seth de vuelta. Escalofriante ¿no?- comento Harry, estremeciéndose de pronto- El Sendero de los Muertos es una prueba. Para enfrentar los demonios interiores- dijo Harry, de nuevo recordado algunas historias que Dumblendore le había contado- es una leyenda celta. Entras allí para probar que eres justo y merecedor de algunos dones.

-Creo que Hermione no paso la prueba al menos, me comento que solo salio viva de allí gracias a Seth- contesto Draco. Si no era así, que otra explicación posible habría. Ahora además de todos sus problemas, tendría que compartir a su mujer con un espíritu sediento de sangre.

-Yo creo que si la paso- dijo Harry- en caso contrario no habría regresado. Por lo menos sabemos que Seth esta de su lado. Espero que Hermione lo mantenga a raya

Una lechuza blanca, entro por la ventana de la cocina. Se poso directamente frente a Draco, quien la miro extrañado. Vio un mensaje en su pata y lo tomo. La lechuza se fue si esperar respuesta.

Harry estaba curioso, en general las lechuzas no entraban en Grimmauld Place, tantos hechizos de ocultamiento las desorientaban.

"_Mis saludos, Aqualis Imperator._

_He recibido información de que posees a Polaris. Excelencia, me gustaría que me buscase en Poza Vieja, en Galicia, España. Debo contarle muchas cosas acerca de esa espada. Es un hecho muy inusual que yo reciba un visitante, no me gusta extender invitaciones. Así que estoy haciendo una excepción. _

_No hay necesidad que contestes. Se que vendrás_

_Místico"_

-¿Quién diablos es Místico?- pregunto Draco.

-Es el último Druida. El profesor Dumblendore siempre habla bien de él- contesto Harry, recordando de donde le sonaba ese nombre- Dice que magos así aparecen cada mil años o algo por el estilo. No recibe a nadie, es un ermitaño. Así que yo que tú, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que te están ofreciendo. Anda y aprende lo que puedas sobre tu espada. Lo necesitaremos. ¿Por cierto que es eso de Aqualis Imperator?

-El Emperador del Agua, ese soy yo- dijo Draco, recordando su descenso al Maelström, ¿Como diablos sabia ese Místico su titulo?. A menos que tuviese alguna conexión o contacto con el mismísimo Maesltröm. Draco suspiro abatido, al parecer todos los poderes sobrenaturales del planeta se estaban alineando en sus respectivos bandos. Esa era una guerra, que no iba a ser nada convencional. Y lo mas intrigante de todo ¿Cómo sabia que tenia la espada? Solo por obtener ese dato, valdría la pena el viaje.

-Emperador……………….-Harry lanzo un bufido- mira, se que has cambiado y todo. Ahora eres buena gente. Pero para algunas cosas sigues siendo un Malfoy.

-Vete al diablo- dijo Draco, Harry se echo a reír sonoramente, de pronto el ambiente se aliviano, las cosas malas parecían menos malignas. Draco se tranquilizo bastante, al final de cuentas, ambos eran solamente dos amigos charlando, haciendo chistes e insultándose mutuamente, algo tan normal que daba risa- Cuida a Hermione, te aseguro que te dará mas de un dolor de cabeza, esta furiosa con nosotros dos. Yo no tardare mucho, dos días a lo sumo. Trata de hablar con ella, para ver si obtienes alguna información del maldito Franz Metzger.

Unas horas después………………………………….

Herms estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo algunos libros que recién le habían enviado desde la Madriguera, así como viendo una fotografía mágica de Elie jugando con Tatiana y Sascha, lo que más le dolía de todo, era no ver a la niña. Necesitaba abrazar a su hija, para superar la gran tristeza que tenia. Elie representaba para ella la vida, así como todos sus recuerdos de lo sucedido en el Sendero de los Muertos eran la muerte.

-Hermione, me voy por unos días- miro hacia el frente y allí estaba Draco- Harry se quedara contigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- ella se levanto rápidamente de la cama. Estaba molesta con él, pero igual se ponía nerviosa ante la perspectiva de una nueva misión. Y él siempre se aseguraba de que ella supiera con quien estaba, donde y cuanto tardaría, para que ella se quedase tranquila. A Hermione le pasaba, lo que le sucedía a todas las mujeres de los Aurores, temían que su esposo saliese de casa y jamás regresara.

-Tú tienes tus secretos y yo tengo los míos- fue lo único que dijo Draco Malfoy muy secamente. Eso fue una puñalada al corazón de Hermione.

-Sabes que no voy a permitir que me tengas encerrada aquí- aseguro Hermione, de nuevo insolente y desafiante.

-Y tú sabes que si me retas con eso, nunca te lo voy a perdonar- esta vez Draco la desarmo con su mirada. Hermione no se esperaba una respuesta tan tajante. La miro fugazmente, dio un paso hacia delante, por un instante tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Si había un momento en donde no demostraría debilidad ante ella era ese. Dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-Cuídate- fue lo único que dijo ella, y lo ultimo que escucho Draco antes de irse, Hermione se acostó de medio lado en su cama, abrazando las rodillas con sus brazos, esta vez no hizo ningún intento por dejar de llorar.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	18. Revancha y Secuestro

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Gracias por los RR y por el interés. Bueno aquí se los dejo. Los comentarios los conteste al final. Visiten la pagina del blog **w w w . fuenava . wordpress . com ** . Sin los espacios. Hay sorpresas para todos. Léanse el _**Orden de las cosas**_, mi otro fic.

Capitulo 18 Revancha y Secuestro

-Hermonie-

-Uhm- Hermione estaba dormida y se revolvia entre las sabanas. En esas cuatro paredes en donde estaba prisionera, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Lo peor había pasado. Los muertos la habían dejado en paz.

Harry había intentado hablarle, pero ella estaba tan furiosa, que le cerro la puerta en sus narices. Después se arrepintió, después de todo, estaba en su casa, era un huésped. Además estaba segura que aun estando equivocados, lo hacían porque la amaban. Tanto Draco como Harry.

-HERMIONE!!- el grito en su mente fue desgarrador. Se levanto asustada y con el corazón a millón.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- de dijo Hermione molesta a Seth que estaba parado frente a ella, con una sombra borrosa que parpadeaba..

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo con su voz grave, desdoblada, pero de manera extraña amortiguada, como si estuviese hablando a través del agua, Seth estaba en un plano espiritual muy diferente al de Hermione- Tienes que convertirte en una oscura. Draco Malfoy no esta. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Hermione sintió escalofríos. Recordaba la advertencia de Draco. Sabía que en algún momento deberían separarse, pero quería que fuese en los mejores términos posibles. Quería hablar con él, tranquilos, sin rabia. Se amaban a pesar de todo y no quería violentar más su situación

-Cuando Draco regrese, hablare en serio con él – dijo ella- Lo voy a esperar antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

-Como quieras- dijo Seth con voz aburrida, le parecía sumamente tediosa la historia de esos dos- Pero yo de esta forma es poco lo que puedo ayudarte en el mundo físico. Necesito un cuerpo.

A Hermione no le gusto nada eso. Así que Seth quería un cuerpo. ¿El suyo quizás? en todo caso ¿Con que finalidad? Tenia que reconocer que se había portado a la altura de las circunstancias. Los espíritus que la perseguían estaban mantenidos a raya, y según Seth no volverían a molestarla a menos que ella los provocara de nuevo.

-No temas- dijo él- tú estas viva. No serás nunca más un vampiro. Si bien estoy atado a ti, tengo una idea que podría resultar de ayuda. No creo que quieras que estemos indefensos, cuando tengas que ir a reunirte con el resto de esos Oscuros.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto Hermione.

-Regresare- entonces la sombra que era Seth se diluyo.

0o0

Fleur Delacour, tomaba té en su casa, frente a ella un inesperado visitante. Alguien a quien tenia muchos años sin ver. Una persona que le traía al mismo tiempo recuerdos muy felices y muy tristes. Felices porque era el padrino de su boda, su cuñado, el mejor amigo de su esposo, un tío esplendido para sus tres hijas. Tristes porque cada vez que lo veía, sonriente y despreocupado, haciendo bromas o contando chistes, se daba cuenta de que ella se había casado con el Weasley equivocado.

-Entonces Bill esta enamorado de otra. Ese chucho es muy inteligente- comento él, bastante jovial.

Charlie era un mago fornido, alto, muy parecido en contextura a Ron, mas diferente a Bill y los gemelos quienes eran delgados, pero no muy altos. Estaba bronceado, llevaba el cabello rojo corto con un discreto flequillo y una barba pelirroja incipiente cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos azules eran brillantes y traviesos. Bill y Charlie Weasley, los hijos mayores de Molly, ambos unos hombres hechos y derechos, muy carismáticos y muy diferentes. Bill era el chico serio, el responsable, el maduro, quien no rompía un solo plato, el ejemplo de todos sus hermanos, si bien había algo oscuro que ocultaba en su interior, que alteraba a todos, incluso a Fleur, Bill era la elección ideal para cualquier mujer buscando esposo, o por lo menos lo había sido. Charlie fue el precursor de los gemelos, bromista, gamberro, coqueto, cariñoso, aventurero y le encantaban las chicas, pero sobretodo era transparente y sincero, no ocultaba a nadie sus pensamientos. Solo se había enamorado una vez en su vida y para desgracia de él fue de su propia cuñada. Se vieron en secreto dos meses ante de la boda, llegando inclusive Charlie a estrenar a la novia antes que su hermano, terminaron por sentimiento de culpa y desde entonces eran buenos amigos, nada mas, a pesar de las comentarios mordaces de Charlie.

Lo que este no sabia era que Fleur había estado a punto de terminar todo el compromiso por él. Pero finalmente no pudo hacerlo, las heridas de Bill estaban muy recientes y ella lo quería mucho. Años después, ella tenia tres hijas preciosas y un matrimonio tranquilo pero sin ninguna emoción. Lo había descubierto tarde, el poco amor desapareció finalmente y solo quedaba el cariño. Fleur escucho la voz gruesa de Charlie de nuevo- No entiendo como puede dejar de amar a una mujer como tú. Yo hubiese matado por una oportunidad, tu oportunidad Fleur y lo sabes.

-No sigamos hablando de eso, Charlie. Nuestro tren partió hace muchos años - dijo ella, tomando el té delicadamente. Fleur a sus 33 años era una mujer muy atractiva, alta, rubia, delgada, la maternidad solo había conseguido suavizar las formas de su cuerpo. otorgándole curvas armoniosas y sobretodo, su carácter se había amilanado. Ya no era una chica insoportable, ahora era una mujer con responsabilidades y había perdido completamente el acento francés, que tanta burlas provoco en el pasado- Bill creo que en el fondo se dio cuenta de que nunca fuimos el uno para el otro. A mi me parece muy bien que busque su oportunidad con otra.

-¿Sabes de quien se trata?- le pregunto Charlie. La ausencia de celos de Fleur era totalmente natural. Ella no amaba a Bill Weasley y probablemente nunca lo había hecho.

-Dominique me dijo que lo vio con una joven, una Slytherin, una tal Pansy Parkinson- comento Fleur a la ligera, tomando un panecillo- al parecer es una mujer muy hermosa. Las niñas no dejaron de hablar de ella como por una semana. Me contaron que es muy cariñosa y a las chicas les encanta ella. Si es así, por mi perfecto. La que ande con Bill, se tiene que ganar primero a sus hijas. Las tres son muy celosas con su padre.

-Pansy Parkinson- se rió Charlie con ganas - al parecer mi hermano Bill tiene la mejor suerte del mundo en cuanto a mujeres. Primero tú, que eres sobrehumana, bella y sublime como un hada, la pequeña Campanita Fleur- ella se rió bastante con el cumplido, había extrañado mucho hablar con Charlie, él era adorable. Esa coquetería inocente y esa atractiva personalidad irreverente era lo que la habían conquistado 12 años atrás- y ahora me dices que esta con Parkinson, que sin desmejorar lo presente, es una de las mujeres mas hermosas que he visto jamás. Alta, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, una verdadera princesa- Fleur levanto una ceja y Charlie le sonrió pícaro- lastima que este casada con Nott. Creo que Bill tendrá muchos problemas, pero no creo que los mismos que tuve yo. Quitarle la novia a tu hermano es algo difícil, sabias mi amada Fleur. No lo logre, pero lo volvería a intentar, valiste la pena. Vales la pena, con todo y dolor de cabeza incluido

-En conclusión, Charlie Weasley- dio Fleur sonriéndole, esas charlas interminables y sinceras que ambos sostenían, ahora eran música para sus oídos. Tenía 5 años sin ver a Charlie, pero no había cambiado en nada. Siempre se mandaban postales de correo, y Charlie siempre veía a las chicas en La Madriguera. Pero ambos, ni ella ni él, en esos años, quisieron verse de nuevo las caras para no sucumbir a la tentación, luego quedo la costumbre de escribirse, cualquier cosa, desde tengo gripe hasta me haces demasiada falta. Así que ese intercambio epistolar lo mantuvieron por años. Fleur se emocionaba como una niña, cada vez que Charlie le escribía y tenia cofres llenos de cartas de él. Bill no era tonto y debía sospecharlo, pero nunca hizo ningún comentario. Esa visita había sido una sorpresa, una agradable y gratísima sorpresa. - creo que los ministerios de magia, tendrán que replantearse la posibilidad de contemplar algún tipo de separación para los matrimonios mágicos. Es evidente que el amor se acaba, de una manera u otra.

-Tío Charlie- llego corriendo Dominique, mas atrás Louis en brazos de Victorie. Charlie sintió tres pares de brazos femeninos sobre su cuello. Fleur los miraba intrigada. Charlie era el que menos ellas veían de sus tíos. Victoire prefería a Harry, Dominique a su tío George y Louis a su abuelo Arthur y a Ron. Pero si todos los primos Weasley escogían un tío favorito, sin duda este seria Charlie. El solitario soltero empedernido Charlie Weasley- ¿te quedaras con nosotros?

-Claro que si- dijo Charlie mirando fijamente a Fleur- tengo que proteger a cuatro damiselas en peligro, además alguien tiene que ayudar a tu madre en la cocina, todos sabemos por aquí, que su comida francesa, es ...terrible- Fleur lanzo un bufido de indignación. Las niñas corrieron de nuevo hacia al jardín de la casa, para jugar. Charlie se le acerco y la tomo por el brazo. Ambos se miraron un rato y luego miraron a las tres niñas saltando por el jardín.

-Te preparare la habitación de huéspedes- dijo ella, muy calmada, intentando ocultar sin éxito su felicidad. Sin duda lo seguía queriendo, con tranquilidad, sin nervios, como siempre había sido y como siempre seria.

-No, esta vez creo que me quedare - dijo Charlie, con voz ronca. Al final la verdad, era que ambos habían esperado años para estar de nuevo juntos. Charlie sabía que en algún momento, Bill y ella se darían cuenta de su error, así que se dispuso pacientemente a esperar que la ruptura ocurriese espontáneamente, sin interferir y sin dañar a nadie. - en tu habitación. Contigo.

0o0

Draco se apareció en Poza Vieja. Llevaba a Polaris envainada detrás de su espalda. Vestía de negro, con una gabardina larga que le daba un aspecto monacal. Su cabello estaba corto, al ras del cráneo. Draco era como las mujeres en cuanto a los cortes de cabello, largo cuando estaba feliz, corto cuando estaba deprimido. Eso era algo que le había comentado Pansy el día, hacia un mes, cuando él le había pedido que le cortase el cabello.

Pansy, su amiga Pansy…………………... quería ayudarla, pero no podía, no le echaría mas brasas al fuego. Ella tenía que decidirse, o se quedaba con Theo o se liaba con Bill Weasley. Cuando le leyó la mente, lo vio todo, al principio sintió indignación, por su amigo. Pero luego, cuando la vio realmente preocupada por el sujeto en cuestión, en la batalla de Godric´s Hollow, entonces lo asumió, ella estaba enamorada del hermano de Ginny, así como también, de alguna forma también amaba a Nott. No entendía como en una persona, podía existir esa dualidad de sentimientos, pero ella, era un ser humano intrínsecamente bueno, así que no lo estaba haciendo por maldad. No tenia idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Theodore, si fuese su caso, se volvería loco de la furia. Para Draco era inconcebible que Hermione estuviese con otro. De ninguna forma lo permitiría, tendrían que matarlo primero.

El paisaje era muy hermoso, un acantilado, con el mar golpeando las piedras. Todo ideal para que él, el AGUA , se sintiese cómodo, unos nubarrones grises se arremolinaban en el cielo, presagiando una tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer cada vez mas insistentemente, pero Draco no se movió de su sitio, se mantendría allí esperando. Pronto una figura se diviso entre las colinas, gris, su imagen estaba empañada por la lluvia. Draco se quedo rígido, desenvaino la espada y espero que el hombre se acercase. Cuando lo vio, se trataba de un hombre viejo, con la cabeza adornada por una tonsura que señalaba que era un druida, cabellos blancos y habito gris, caminando ayudado por una especie de bastón, bajo la espada. Ese no podía ser otro, más que el famoso Místico.

-Aqualis Imperator- dijo Místico, haciendo una reverencia. Draco le inclino la cabeza- muchos milenios, hasta que el agua decidió reencarnar de nuevo. Mis saludos.

-Tú eres Místico- le pregunto Draco.

-Es asi, y tú eres Draco Malfoy, uno de los cinco- dijo Místico, y entonces observo la espada, sus ojos castaños brillaron- eres el legitimo dueño de Polaris.

-Es cierto- contesto Draco secamente-¿Cómo sabes quien soy y como te enteraste de lo de la espada?

-Franz Metzger- contesto lacónicamente Místico. Draco de nuevo se puso en guardia, blandió la espada en dirección al druida.

-Estas aliado con el maldito alemán- escupió Draco Malfoy –le advierto que no voy a jugar su juego. No voy a prestarme para una loca profecía.

-Debes ser mas amable, Malfoy. La loca profecía, como tú la llamas- Místico se acerco a Draco y uso su bastón. Lo enredo con Polaris, le dio una finta y se la quito de las manos a Draco, la espada cayó al piso, Draco estaba estupefacto, no pretendía atacarlo, solo blandió la espada para intimidarlo, pero sin duda había hecho el efecto contrario. Místico, le dio un fuerte golpe con el bastón en el estomago, haciendo que se inclinase y luego uno en la base de la espalda, para que se enderezara. Draco se sintió de nuevo como si tuviese 5 años y le estuvieran dando una tunda por revoltoso- la hice yo, hace muchos años.

-¿Porque diablos me hiciste eso?- dijo Draco, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose todavía el estomago, estaba desarmado, y un poco molesto.

-Para que aprendas buenos modales, chico malcriado. Esa espada que tú llevas, la tomo un general romano de Islandia hace 2000 años, es una espada de hierro de meteorito, un meteoro proveniente de la **Eta Polaris,** la estrella polar, de ahí su nombre- dijo Mistico- Cuando los romanos se fueron de Britania, yo era un joven por aquel entonces, dejaron la espada en mi poder y yo la consagre al agua, en el templo de Poseidon. La deje allí, esperando que algún día, su verdadero dueño la tomara. No era para mí, lo sabia, yo estaba destinado a muchas cosas, pero no a ser un guerrero.

-Con esa manera de defenderte bien podrías ser uno- dijo Draco cínicamente, sin embargo sus ojos grises, como el mercurio, magnéticos, estaba vez miraban curiosos a tan extraño personaje- Así que eres muy viejo.

-Mas viejo de lo que crees- Místico sonrió, ese hombre era muy diferente a Franz Metzger, que era reflexivo, tranquilo y terriblemente frió, perfecto en todo lo que hacia, excepto que era maniático del honor y de su orgullo. Este le agradaba más porque estaba lleno de defectos, era desconfiado, cínico, sarcástico, con multitud de cosas que corregir, pero en su interior convivían infinidad de emociones intensas y muy humanas. Sin duda un hombre que algún día seria muy poderoso, si lograba sobreponerse a su lucha interna que tenia entre el deber y el querer, causado por el amor desmedido hacia una mujer- Siguiendo con lo que nos interesa. Hace mil años, uno de mis aprendices, un chico talentoso llamado Godric Gryffindor, tomo la espada, la hechizo y me la escondió. Mal asunto, esa espada tampoco no era para él. Pero temerario como él solo, no quiso escucharme.

-Valiente y cabeza dura como todos los Gryffindor después de él- fue lo único que comento Draco. Bien lo sabía él, estaba _"casado"_ con una de ellos.

-Uhmm, así que eres una serpiente- se rió Mistico, solo un Slytherin podría comentar algo así, pero le sorprendió la ausencia de desprecio en su tono de voz- y me imagino que tu mujer es una Gryffindor, ya me han contado que la amas mucho. Típico, las relaciones entre serpientes y leones suelen ser así, intensas, apasionadas, conflictivas, pero curiosamente verdaderas. No en vano Salazar y Godric, tuvieron muchos enfrentamientos, pero al principio de todo eran buenas amigos. Yo ayude a mis pupilos, ellos dos y además a Rowena y a la hermosa Helga a construir Hogwarts. Poco después, sentí el llamado de la soledad y vine a este sitio, que me recordaba mucho la tierra de mis antepasados. Y desde entonces estoy aquí, escribiendo profecías y esperando el final.

-Entonces todo es cierto- dijo Draco desconsolado, de pronto conjuro la espada a su mano y ella le obedeció, la tomo y la envaino- a pesar de todo sucederá.

-Es cierto- dijo Mistico- te he mandado a llamar, porque el hecho que tú tengas la espada es inesperado………………………pero de alguna manera lógico. Tú eres el agua, la espada fue consagrada al agua. Quien si no tú podría portarla. Así que te adriestare, para que seas el arma mas letal, que haya sobre la tierra.

-Cuando empezaremos- dijo Draco, esas palabras causaron un gran impacto en él.

-Hoy mismo- dijo Mistico, iniciando la marcha, para bajar de nuevo por las colinas, hacia el bosque. Draco lo siguió- pero por ahora creo que una buena cena no nos caería mal, acompáñame a mi cueva. Te advierto, que soy muy ahorrativo con las palabras, así que cierra la boca y escucha.

-Sabe- dijo Draco después de un rato, en donde permaneció callado, atraído por toda el aura de ese viejo druida- usted parece el padre de alguien que conozco. Mandón, terco e intransigente, pero al parecer nadie se le puede resistir

-Tantos halagos de tu parte, que emocionante- contesto Místico con sorna- y ¿Quién será tan digno personaje?

-Mi propia mujer- comento Draco riéndose. La extrañaba, Hermione lo sacaba de sus casillas todo el tiempo, pero ¡Dioses! Estaba loco por ella.

-Malfoy- esta vez Místico hablo muy serio- déjala ir, ella tiene su misión que cumplir. Cuando lo haga, si de verdad te ama volverá a ti, te lo aseguro. ¡Soy un profeta! ¡Créelo! Debes superar tu temor a perderla. Es fundamental, eso bloquea tus mejores cualidades. No tengo ni media hora hablando contigo y lo he percibido.

0o0

Janie Stuart conducía un auto negro, un sedan BMW, en una atestada calle de Londres, a su lado, Ron jugaba con el control de subir y bajar el vidrio eléctrico. Janie desistió de regañarlo, le había dicho como treinta veces que no lo hiciese, pero ni modo. Entendía que ambos eran magos y le llamaban la atención, cosas tan rutinarias para ella como un auto. Theo estaba en el asiento de atrás, revisando la guía turística de Londres. Janie lo miraba desde el retrovisor, ese hombre la intrigaba. Ese desagradable, pedante, guapo _"¡Demonios! Janie deja de pensar tonterías!"_, muy sexy"!_Janie Stuart, por favor!", _raro y extraño hombre, además de todo era un mago y tenia ese fabuloso poder mental, así que despertaba su curiosidad. Se atrevió a espiarlo tres veces, hasta que él se dio cuenta y sus miradas chocaron a través del espejo. Ella se sintió azorada y dio un frenazo intespestivo con el auto, Theodore no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y siguió revisando la guía. Le llamaba mucho la atención la niña malcriada, era guapa y sobre todo muy, pero muy inteligente. Y eso era algo que le fascinaba en una mujer. Estaba escuchándola maldecir mentalmente, al parecer ella gustaba de él. Y eso le parecía a Nott lo mas atrayente de todo.

Eran la cinco de la tarde, la hora pico en Londres y ellos tenían 30 minutos de retraso, en un embotellamiento de tráfico. Sin duda la sesión del Parlamento ya había iniciado. Theo sugirió aparecerse, pero ella se negó, hasta que no consiguieran donde estacionar el auto. Ir en coche, definitivamente había sido muy mala idea, pero Ron insistió tanto, que lo hicieron.

De pronto, Janie miro el cielo entre los edificios, una estela de humo, parecido a la que dejaban los aviones en el firmamento cuando volaban, había aparecido de súbito en el cielo. No sabia porque pero le había llamado la atención. De pronto escucho las alarmas antiaereas sonando estruendosamente por toda la ciudad. Janie sintió el pánico en su cuerpo, miro a Ron quien estaba distraído.

-Salgamos del auto, YA!!- grito ella quitándose apresuradamente el cinturón de seguridad- He DICHO YA.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Theo, saliendo del auto, podía ver a la gente corriendo por todos lados, asustada. Entonces leyó la mente de ella- Nos están atacando.

-Si- dijo Janie- y me temo que sea una bomba.

-Una bomba nuclear- exclamo Ron con terror- Ni siquiera yo, que soy el fuego, puedo sobrevivir a eso.

-Debemos buscar un refugio- dijo Janie, mirando hacia todos lados, la gente corría y la estación del metro estaba muy lejos- Corramos.

Theo la tomo de una mano, ella no era tan rápida como ellos, y la jalo mientras corrían por la calle, las personas chocaban con ellos y los empujaban. La población de Londres estaba en pánico, todo el mundo huía en cualquier dirección.

Y de pronto…………….sucedió………………….Primero escucharon un sonido sordo, como un gran vació auditivo, que taladro sus tímpanos y luego una luz como si mil soles hubiesen hecho explosión, cubrió toda la ciudad. Janie grito, Theo se acuclillo sobre ella instintivamente y la protegió con su cuerpo, Ron se encendió en llamas, sin importarle lo que hubiese alrededor. Luego todo el cielo se lleno de colores, como si fuese una aurora boreal. Las luces eléctricas del alumbrado público se apagaron. Las iluminación de los edificios también, el gran reloj del Big Ben, paro sus manecillas. Los semáforos dejaron de funcionar. Pero milagrosamente, todos los edificios estaban en pie y todos los seres humanos estaban vivos. Janie y Theo se levantaron del piso, así como cientos de personas que estaban a su alrededor, Ron apago sus llamas, al parecer nadie le había prestado atención. Janie miro su reloj y este estaba parado, golpeo un poco el cristal, era un reloj digital, pero tampoco se movió.

Un señor en la multitud intento encender un automóvil, pero este no hizo ningún ruido. Algunos policías intentaban mantener calmadas a las personas. Las conversaciones iban y venían en ese tumulto. Algo había pasado y nadie sabia que era.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-La electricidad no funciona.

-Nos atacaron, claro que nos atacaron, como en el 40, esos malditos alemanes de nuevo.

-Quiero ver a mi mama.

-Viste al tipo cubierto en llamas, lo juro, Brian, estaba cubierto en llamas.

-No jodas tanto, Roy, deberías dejar el alcohol. Borracho de mierda.

Janie miro a Ron con reproche y este encogió los hombros.

-Tenia que intentarlo- dijo Ron- no quería morir achicharrado.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella, luego empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensativa, analizando la situación.

-No fue una de esas bombas atómicas- Nott se sentó en un banco sobre la acera de esa calle, con los brazos cruzados, y las piernas extendidas, poco le importo que la gente tuviese que saltar por encima de ellas para caminar. Cerró los ojos para penetrar la mente de Janie, después de un rato los abrió súbitamente y la miro- ¿Qué es un IEM?

-Es de muy mala educación escuchar pensamientos ajenos, Nott- dijo Janie molesta, tendría que ser mas cuidadosa con sus pensamientos, se moriría de la vergüenza si Nott se daba cuenta que a ella le gustaba él. Se sento al lado de Nott para mantener la conversacion lo mas privada posible, Ron se acerco a ellos- El IEM es un Impulso Electromagnético. Es un arma diseñada para anular algunos tipos de energía. Por ejemplo la eléctrica, la magnética y la mecánica. Estaba en desarrollo, en algunos laboratorios nucleares suizos, de hecho, creo que en el gran ciclotrón de Basilea, estaban preparando una. En esencia es un arma atómica. Solo que no destruye ni deja rastros de radiación. Ioniza el ambiente, de tal forma que las partículas subatomicas se vuelven locas, y la energía, tal como la conocemos no funciona. El M4 posee mucha información de esa arma. Siempre nos planteamos que las guerras en el futuro, seria con bombas de ese estilo. Creo que Londres ha sido el conejillo de indias- Janie se apretó las manos convulsivamente, se levanto al ver que ya nadie pasaba por alli y siguió dando vueltas en el pequeño especio en donde estaba confinados, con toda la gente a su alrededor casi en pánico. Llevaba Jeans, camiseta, botas y una chaqueta deportiva. Su cabello corto brillaba y sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro, observando, analizando, sopesando y sacando conclusiones.

Theo ignoro las protestas de Janie y siguió en su mente.

-Así que eso crees que fue lo que paso- dijo Theo mirándola con atención, sin duda, si ella fuese menos guapa, seria mas fácil penetrar esa mente sin tener alguna expectativa de encontrar algo mas interesante, que divagaciones sobre la política mundial y relaciones internacionales- sin duda es cierto, en lugar de destruir Londres, lo mas sensato es inutilizar todo y sembrar el pánico entre las personas. Tienes razón debemos ir al cuartel del M4 y reportarnos con el señor M. Esta vez nos apareceremos, quieras o no.

Theo tomo del brazo a Janie, ella bufo contrariada, siempre la trataba como si tuviese cinco años y eso la ponía del mal humor. _"¿Que demonios se cree Nott? De acuerdo, mide casi dos metros y es tan guapo que quita el aliento. Pero yo nunca sucumbido a esa clase de encantos, ni lo haré ahora". _Nott le dedico una de sus raras sonrisas y Janie, entonces lo supo, él le estaba leyendo la mente, quizas lo había hecho prácticamente todo el día. Se ruborizo toda a mas no poder, y no hizo ningún intento de soltarse de la mano de Nott, ni de la de Ron y los tres se desaparecieron, ante la vista asombrada de unos cuantos transeúntes.

-Roy

-Dime Brian.

-Acabo de ver a tres personas desaparecer antes mis ojos y eso no es normal.

-Y eso que dices que el borracho soy yo, Brian.

0o0

Hermione estaba en la cocina tomando el té con Ginny. Harry había ido al Ministerio Magico, como siempre a testificar en una reunión del Wisegamont, en donde se hablaría entre otras cosas del ataque a Godric´s Hollow y sobre la política exterior mágica.

-No deberías ser tan dura con Malfoy- le dijo Ginny- solo esta preocupado.

-Es demasiado terco- exclamo Hermione- yo lo amo. Pero no soporto cuando toma esas actitudes, a veces se parece a…………..

-El antiguo Malfoy, el del colegio- se rió Ginny- Harry dice lo mismo. Pero sabes, Draco nunca volverá a ser lo que era. Me se toda la historia. Ustedes han pasado por mucho y han sobrellevado todo porque se aman y esta vez no será la excepción.

-Gracias amiga- Hermione le apretó una mano- solo por eso voy a perdonar que no me dejes salir de aquí

-Creo que tú condena término-dijo Ginny bastante contenta-, le contare a Harry en cuanto llegue. Veo que estas mejor. No estas tan pálida, ni tampoco tienes esa cara de susto. ¿No me vas a contar lo que paso?

-No puedo.- dijo Hermione, de pronto miro por la ventana y vio que todos los edificios alrededor estaban a oscuras. Grimmauld Place estaba oculta por medios mágicos, pero ellas veían lo que sucedía alrededor en la ciudad.

Ginny se acerco a la ventana.

-Es raro, siempre hay luces y gente en autos- dijo ella.

-Seguro que es un apagón general o algo así- dijo Hermione- a veces sucedía cuando vivía con mis padres en los suburbios. Pero no estoy segura, además el cielo esta muy raro, como brillante.

De pronto, Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, la sensación de que se había roto una barrera mágica. Algo estaba allí, una presencia que le era familiar.

-Ginny- susurro Hermione- Toma tu varita. ¿Dónde esta la mía?

-La tiene Malfoy, se la llevo- Ginny fue muy suspicaz, había sentido lo mismo que su amiga, algo pasaba- Herms, tenemos que salir de aquí. Algo raro esta sucediendo. Llamaremos a Kreacher- ambas intentaron desaparecerse pero no pudieron.

-No, Kreacher haria mucho ruido. Usaremos el modo usual- dijo Hermione en un susurro- caminaremos-las dos se dirigieron a la entrada y alli en el lobby de la casa, las estaban esperando, Scythale, Lucius Malfoy y Axel Wilhen, que cuando vio a Ginny le brillaron los ojos.

Ginny lanzo un hechizo, los tres lo desviaron, Wilhen empezó a perseguirla, Ginny entonces subió por las escaleras.

Hermione se quedo frente a Lucius Malfoy y Scythale

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella, ignorando a L.Malfoy. Así que ese era Malcom Scythale, el anciano que tanto le habían mencionado. Tenia que ser justa, la descripción era muy ajustada a la realidad, esos ojos negros eran malignos.

-Vendrás con nosotros- dijo Scythale casualmente, como si la estuviese invitando a tomar el té.

-Metzger me dijo que me buscaría- dijo ella retrocediendo- que me mandaría a llamar.

-Digamos que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes- dijo Malcom Scythale, se dirigió a Lucius quien sonreía con sorna mientras miraba la escena- Malfoy tráeme a la dama.

-Será un placer- Lucius se fue contra Hermione, la tomo por los hombros y la empujo a la cocina de nuevo. Si, la iba a atrapar, pero antes, iba a saldar una cuenta pendiente con la pequeña sangre sucia.

-Suéltame, maldito imbecil- dijo Hermione, estaba desarmada, solo contaba con su fuerza física y Lucius Malfoy era mas fuerte que ella, le dio un mordisco en el brazo

-Granger, Granger- dijo Lucius, tomándola por la garganta e inutilizándole un brazo apresándolo con una llave contra su espalda- que fogosa eres. Mejor así. Prepárate, ahora vas a conocer lo que es un verdadero hombre, no el imbecil de mi hijo.

-No te atreverías- le grito Hermione- soy una sangre sucia.

-Que pasada de moda estas- le contesto Lucius Malfoy mientras la tiraba violentamente sobre la mesa de la cocina- bueno, es cierto, eres una maldita impura, pero contigo haré una excepción. Después que termine, Draco te va a despreciar como una camisa vieja. Te lo aseguro, es mi hijo, lo conozco y a pesar de todo sigue siendo un Malfoy. Y a los Malfoy no nos gustan las cosas usadas.

Lucius se acostó encima de ella, con un movimiento de varita la dejo completamente sin ropa, Hermione chillaba, la iba a violar, allí mismo. Con todas sus fuerzas intento resistirse, pero ya lo tenia, abriéndose la cremallera del pantalón y obligándola a abrir las piernas, ella forcejaba.

-Maldita perra. Quédate quieta - Lucius se incorporo y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara, Hermione casi perdió el conocimiento debido al golpe. Entonces él se dedico a tocarla de la manera más impúdica posible. Hermione lloraba del asco. Mientras le aprisionaba ambas manos sobre la cabeza, casi hasta fracturarlas, sentía la otra mano de Lucius explorando todos los recovecos de su cuerpo. Cuando iba finalmente a penetrarla y terminar el asunto de una buena vez y por todas, se vio despedido brutalmente hacia una pared. Hermione se quedo temblando sobre la mesa, intentaba cubrirse con las manos. Vio a Franz Metzger sobre ella, este la ayudo a sentarse, se quito el abrigo y se lo coloco a Hermione sobre los hombros.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo él con voz fría, miro a Lucius, que yacía inconsciente- Ya sabia yo que todo se saldría de control. Tomaron la iniciativa sin antes avisarme. Mi idea no tenía nada que ver con esto.

-Si no hubieses llegado……….Gracias- Hermione temblaba menos, una oleada de odio se instalo en su ser. Ese maldito de Lucius Malfoy había pretendido humillarla violándola. Era un ser despreciable, un cerdo. Quería matarlo allí mismo.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Franz, ayudándola a bajar de la mesa, con un poco de aprensión, la tomo de la mano, iban a desaparecerse. Solo por educación aparto los ojos del cuerpo desnudo de ella, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, claro que sabia lo que se iba a encontrar, pero hacia muchísimos años que no veía a una mujer sin ropa. Sin duda la espada lo estaba alterando demasiado. Esa inquietud no era algo natural en él y decididamente no le gustaba.

-Mi amiga, no podemos dejarla aquí- grito Hermione resistiéndose. Además estaba Draco, tenia que hablar con él, antes de que malinterpretara todo. Ella lo conocía bien, no se lo iba a perdonar, estaba segura. Y quería ver a su hija, desesperadamente. Pero por sobre toda las cosas, Ginny estaba en peligro. Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero a Franz esas lagrimas no lo conmovían, nada era capaz de hacerlo.

-Reza Gracia, porque tú y yo no podemos hacer nada por ella- dijo Franz lúgubre y con la voz mas glacial que nunca, sus ojos azules se enfocaron directamente en los castaños de Hermione, ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no articulo palabra. Sentía una combinación de atracción, curiosidad y repulsión por Franz. Esa mirada estaba totalmente carente de alguna pizca de lastima o consideración, no había nada, solo un ser humano razonando fríamente el destino de otro, de Ginny, su Ginny, su amiga- no solo tú eres el motivo de esta visita. Scythale tiene una cuenta pendiente con Harry Potter. Estas desarmada, no quiero hacerlo, pero si te resistes te obligare, tú me diste tu palabra y debemos irnos. Ahora. Algo grave a pasado. Te lo explicare luego- con un movimiento de varita, ambos magos desaparecieron.

0o0

Hola como andan todos. Gracias por los RR. Este capitulo, la parte de Fleur y Charlie, es un guiño para Fionita, quien bueno, me dejo hacer un pequeño homenaje a su fic "_**Domador de Dragones**_" lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de fionita garay. Lo de Campanita Fleur fue un homenaje a Peter Pan Complex del cual soy miembro asociado a mucha honra. Métanse en la pagina, que esta en el perfil de Mad Aristocrat (por cierto ya termino **Conociéndote**, así que no se pierdan el capitulo final). Se que todos están en vilo preguntándose ¿Qué paso con Bill y Pansy? ¿Qué sucederá con Ginny? Las respuestas en el próximo cap, el martes, j eje j eje eje j. En esta semana dos fics se metieron con un Lucius-Hermione, uno de ellos fue Arrayan en "**Stranger in a strange land**", sin duda el mejor capitulo de ese fic (bueno excepto aquel del barro) y el otro fue **Not a surname but a name **de Valiita (muy bueno y muy trágico), en fin esta escena de Lucius y Hermione estaba prometida desde hace como 9 capítulos. Así que me sume a la moda del Lucius /Hermione je j ej j eje. Y en el próximo capitulo veremos a La BESTIA recordándonos porque le dicen así ( se va a fundar un club de "Hagamos rodar la cabeza de Axel Wilhen La Bestia", fionita es la presidenta) Nota: Karix me tienes abandonado el fic, escribe.

Josean: caliente caliente, pero te falta un detalle importante j eje je je. Gracias por el rr.

Lu: Hola, bueno gracias. En cuanto al amor de Draco y Hermione, no te preocupes, pero pasaran las suyas.

Lesma de Malfoy: no me mates por favor, la historia es así. Imagínate los problemas le dan sabor a su relación. Que bueno que suspires por la segunda pareja protagonica del fic.

Lyra: Vendra MASDRACO, lo prometo. Que bueno que te encante Bill, bienvenida al fan club del hombre lobo.

Friidaallizzouz: Hola siempre escribo tu nic distinto. J aja ja. Bueno gracias por el rr. Si lo importante es tratar de mantener la esencia. En los últimos capítulos Draco saco el Draco Malfoy que todos conocemos y que tenia bien escondido. J eje.

LunitaCk: bueno , si Mistico se parece a Dumblendore, solo que el profe es muy chévere y Mistico es medio retorcido con algunas cosas, j eje j eje. En cuanto a Draco tienes razón, es un pesado. Pero sabes que, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en su situación.

Mad Aristocrat: Jefaza, bueno, me gusta que le intrigue Franz. Es un personaje muy importante y para él solo diseñe una historia muy bonita, de redención y sufrimiento. Draco se equivoca en muchas cosas, pero en lo de los celos, lamentablemente tiene mucha razón. Y Hermione como siempre, a su estilo, no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

Theresitha Potter: que bueno que te sientas mejorcita. Si a esta historia le falta mucho así que acomódate en la butaca.

Beatufly92: no para nada. Draco y Hermione no se enfrían. Si se van a poner mas calientes que nunca, te lo juro, espera los siguientes capítulos. Sigue pendiente de la Triada, que ya otro acertó y esta de acuerdo contigo.

Adrianam: Feliz cumpleaños. Gracias por todo, espero que te siga gustando Bill y Pansy, Draco es Draco y bueno ya sabes como es. Odio hacia Hermione, bueno no se, del amor al odio hay un solo paso y viceversa.

Tildita: bueno lastima que el sendero no te asusto. Pero no importa, recupere mi honor con el capitulo que viene. A preparar pañuelos.

Fiona Garay: j eje j eje. Reina del limonero, j eje j eje. Me encanto lo de Coppola. Por Dios y Si, me encantaría que algún dia Polaris fuese una miniserie o algo así, estilo por ejemplo Epitafios j eje eje j( y yo con lentes oscuros firmando autografos). Te juro que algún día escribiré el libro, te lo juro…………….Pero creo que el concepto cinematográfico me gusta mas. Bueno, Jos Para de Soñar, j eje je ej.

Kikio Shakelbolt: bueno ya te enteraste de lo que Herms sufrio en el sendero. Espero ansiosa tus rr. Gracias.

A TODOS DEJEN REVIEWS, SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO LO HACEN, NO IMPORTA ESCRIBAN AUNQUE SEA **ESTOY AQUI**


	19. Revanchay Secuestro II

Disclamer : personajes de JKR

Este es un capitulo raro, no se si lo saben, soy medico. JE JE JE JE. Gracioso no, quizás por eso, este capitulo parece un capitulo de ER. JE JE JE JE. Con detalles técnicos y otras cosas.

Historias locas de médicos tengo a montón, con pornografía incluida, j eje je. Pero se los contare en otra ocasión. Otra cosa, una recomendación, Hagan el ABLS, el curso de RCP básico, es dirigido a la población general y les juro, con eso en una emergencia, pueden salvar una vida. Diríjase a la central de Bomberos mas cercana y pregunten, allí seguro que les dirán. AH y no soy tan vieja, tengo 32 años y un posgrado de Medicina Interna a cuestas. Consultas por msj, reviews y Messenger son gratis, j eje j eje.

DEJEN REVIEWS

Capitulo 19 Secuestro y Revancha II

_26 años después _

_-Papa- llamo una voz femenina__ insistentemente- Papa._

_Draco levanto los ojos de su escritura. Estaba muy concentrado, sentado frente a un escritorio de roble, en medio de su despacho, con sus memorias. No le gustaban las interrupciones. A sus 55 años, Draco Lucius Malfoy, figura reconocida en el mundo mágico, patriarca de una gran familia, gran mago, amo y señor del elemento agua, todavía tenia un carácter duro, inflexible, tenaz. Y cuando decimos que no le gustaban las interrupciones, era verdaderamente que las odiaba. Y más cuando estaba, escribiendo sobre __**su Hermione**__. La mujer que le dio otro significado a su vida, la culpable de mucha alegría y también de mucho sufrimiento._

_Draco miro hacia la puerta ceñudo y pudo ver asomado una figura femenina con una esplendida cabellera roja. Era Elie, alta, distinguida, elegante, blanca como el alabastro, unos ojos grises impresionantes y un cabello hasta la cintura liso, de un color rojo brillante. Su pequeña Elie, que ya no era tan pequeña, era una mujer hecha y derecha, ya que tenía una esplendida barriga de 8 meses de gestación, cuyo responsable era un tal Fred Weasley. Caminaba por esa gran casa como una figura etérea, misteriosa, taciturna y callada, con esa aura especial que la maternidad siempre confiere a las mujeres. __**"A veces se parece tanto a su madre"**__, suspiro Draco, recordando lo bonita que se veía Hermione cuando estaba embarazada._

_-Papa, disculpa, puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo Elie mirando a su padre, lucia una gran sonrisa y Draco se desarmo completamente. Ella tenía ese efecto con todos, tan bella que cegaba, tan dulce que empalagaba y con una sonrisa que paralizaba. __**"Debería existir una ley contra hijas que manipulan a sus padres"**__, fue lo que pensó Draco. Porque la linda niña, era todo un ejemplo de lo astuta que podía ser una Slytherin cuando se traía algo entre manos. _

_-Como se porta el engendro Weasley- dijo Draco con sorna. Le encantaba molestar a su hija respecto a su pareja. La dulce Elie se había casado e inexplicablemente no perdió su don de videncia. _

_-No le digas así papa, es el padre de tu primer nieto- dijo Elie consternada- y si sigues así le pondremos Ronald en lugar de Draco tercero - y entonces Elie lo miro fríamente- Vengo a hablarte de Franz_

_-Hum- contesto Draco, con una mueca de disgusto- Ahora que pasa con el maldito mocoso._

_-Padre, Franz no es ningún mocoso, tiene 25 años- rezongo Elie. Nunca entendería como esos dos se la llevaban tan mal. Bueno, obviamente, el hecho de que ambos tuviesen la misma personalidad no ayudaba tampoco en su relación. _

_-Por la manera en que se comporta, pareciese que tuviese 5 años- contesto con sorna Draco. Tenia 4 hijos varones, Franz, Theodore, por ultimo Julius y el pequeño Draco que todavía estaban en Hogwarts, en 7mo y 5to respectivamente, todos Slytherin al igual que Elie, todos con los ojos grises como su padre, todos excepto Franz, que los tenia azules, pero era idéntico a Draco quien había finalmente había ganado una en la partida de ajedrez genético. En general los chicos se portaban bien, eran buenos hijos. Pero……….. ( Draco maldecía cada vez que se daba cuenta que en su vida siempre había un pero…..) Franz, estaba empeñado en demostrar una historia, que había escuchado por accidente y que malinterpreto totalmente cuando tenia 20 años. Algo que molesto muchísimo a Draco. Y al parecer el hijo iba a cometer los mismos errores del padre. _

_-Tienes que hablar con él, ahora esta en Hungría buscando a su supuesta abuela- contesto Elie trastornada. Ella y Franz se llevaban aproximadamente dos años, pero siempre había sido su compañero de juegos, sus otros hermanos habían nacido mucho mas tarde. Pero desde hacia muchos años Franz estaba empeñado en enfrentarse a su padre y eso era lo único que trastornaba la paz familiar. Hacia 1 año decidió desafarse del yugo paterno y se dedico a buscar una verdad, que simplemente no existía._

_-Tu abuela tiene más de 35 años muerta y hasta donde recuerdo nunca un Malfoy vivió en Hungria. No le diré nada más, algún día se calmara- dijo Draco, con resignación. Entre mas le decían que ese asunto no era su problema, Franz insistía e insistía. Hasta que acabo con la paciencia de Draco, generando una gran discusión entre los dos. ¿Por qué desenterrar esos fantasmas del pasado?_

_-Padre. Franz es tu hijo verdad, porque………….- comento Elie un poco azorada. Ella por muy vidente que fuese, veía el futuro y no el pasado. Sobre todo ese pasado en donde estaban sembradas bastantes dudas, ya que ninguno de los involucrados (ni su padre, ni su madre y mucho menos que nadie Franz Metzger) dijo nunca exactamente que era lo que había sucedido. Hasta a ella la daba curiosidad, pero respetaba mucho a su padre, y aunque allí se olía un secreto, a diferencia de Franz, no insistía. Hasta ahora. ._

_-Por Dios, Elaine Narcissa, por supuesto que es mi hijo. Si hasta en lo terco salio a mi- contesto Draco, y de pronto se echo a reír. Era cierto Franz, el único de sus hijos que era rubio, pero de ojos azules, era su copia, tanto en lo físico como en esa personalidad testaruda y desconfiada. Le causaba gracia, que ese chico, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado y que tantas dudas le había originado al principio, fuese de alguna manera, de todos sus hijos, el que le arrugara el corazón. Lo amaba demasiado. Y es que, desde que su nacimiento hasta el presente, todo absolutamente todo, había sido diferente con Franz- Déjalo tranquilo, cuando alguien por allí me lo permita, les explicare a todos, que fue lo que sucedió. Y haz una transferencia de mi cuenta en Gringotts a la suya. Diez mil galeones, por favor hija, para que tenga suficiente dinero durante su viaje. No conseguirá nada en absoluto, pero que nadie diga nunca jamás que Draco Malfoy no es generoso y no cuida de su cachorro travieso._

_Draco siguió sonriente, su pequeño y travieso cachorro de leona, eso era lo que era Franz para él, el bebe que nació en el peor momento y lugar posibles. El recién nacido que un día le entregaron en los brazos, para desconcierto y consternación de él, que no sabia ni siquiera como, cuando y donde había sucedido. Bueno, el "como" si lo sabía muy bien, era un experto en la materia. Franz fue el niño que lo perseguía insistentemente para que lo enseñara a volar en la escoba y que le besaba la mejilla cuando lo complacía. Recordaba esos bracitos tiernos que se enredaban en su cuello, cuando lo llevaba a la cama para dormir. De todos sus hijos, Draco consideraba que Franz era suyo, exclusivamente suyo. Porque de alguna manera, por diversos motivos, durante algún tiempo, Draco fue para él su padre y su madre. Porque desde ese primer instante, cuando los ojos azules de Franz chocaron con los suyos, se dio cuenta, que pasase lo que pasase, lloviera, tronara o relampagueara, nadie le iba a hacer daño a su niño, nunca más. _

Bill y Pansy esperaban que el Gran Duende los recibiese para despedirse, después de la transformación de Bill, no tenia sentido de que permaneciesen más en el santuario de los Duendes. . De alguna forma su relación estaba mas fuerte, aunque no hubiesen traspasado la barrera invisible que los contenía a los dos de saciar sus mas profundos deseos. Aprovecharon el tiempo para conocerse mejor. Pansy había descubierto que Bill era muy temperamental y Bill había descubierto que Pansy era muy cariñosa, terca, pero tierna. Ella estaba muy tranquila, la ansiedad por toda la situación que vivía y todos sus recuerdos había cedido en ese lugar. Regresar era difícil pero lo tenían que hacer, a pesar de que todo lo vivido parecía un sueño del que ninguno quería despertar, ese día partirían al mundo real. Entraron a la estancia del Gran Duende , este los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Mis queridos magos, Weasley , señora- El Gran Duende inclino su cabeza hacia Pansy- Nunca olvidaremos esta visita. Ha sido algo único en los anales históricos Gobblin.

-Gracias a Ustedes- contesto Bill- en otras circunstancias no se como hubiese sobrevivido. Se que todavía tengo cosas que aprender y superar. Pero lo haré con el conocimiento de que puedo dominar al lobo en mi interior.

-Así es- dijo el Gran Duende- Antes de que se vayan debo decir algo, por el bien de ustedes y del amor que comparten

Bill y Pansy callaron. Amor, ellos dos lo sentían, pero no se atrevían a manifestarlo abiertamente. Su relación seguía siendo un imposible. El Gran Duende, que era muy perceptivo y muy sabio, leyó sus corazones.

-Su lazo es importante, la da valor a algunas cosas- explico el Gran Duende- quizás su relación no sea convencional para sus costumbres. Pero en las nuestras, los sentimientos dados sin esperar nada a cambio, tienen mucha importancia. Nosotros no usamos el matrimonio, creemos que la unión más importante que se hace es de corazón, no con firmas y papeles o en su caso hechizos de vinculación. Los juramentos hechos con el alma perduran, por lo menos hasta que el amor acabe. La libertad de sentir es algo muy preciado. Si ustedes así lo desean, puedo bendecir su lazo. Es lo que hacemos aquí cuando una pareja se une, es una promesa, de velar por los intereses del otro, mientras exista este.

Bill miro a Pansy. Ambos estaban casados, con otras personas, que les importaban, pero que no amaban. Nunca podrían formalizar nada, estaban fuera de las reglas de la sociedad mágica. Eran una especie de rebeldes. Pero era cierto, había un lazo profundo allí, un sentimiento que era caro a sus corazones. Los ojos de Bill penetraron los de Pansy, de nuevo ella sintió esa intensidad avasallante, esa marea de sentimientos furiosos, que era él cuando la miraba de esa manera. No lo pensó, de alguna forma, eso era lo que quería. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haremos- dijo Bill con la garganta seca.

-Tómense las manos y acérquense- dijo el Gran Duende. Bill tomo la temblorosa mano de Pansy .

-Si tuviese un anillo, te lo daría- dijo emocionado Bill, cerrando su mano sobre la de ella, sintiendo de nuevo esa energía que le recorría el cuerpo cuando la tocaba.

-No quiero mas anillos en mi vida- contesto ella, correspondiendo el gesto de Bill. De alguna forma todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en su vida, la habían empujado hacia allí. Estaba renunciando a todo aquello que en algún momento la hizo sentirse atrapada y ahogada, presa en una jaula de oro. En cambio su amor con Bill, era la expresión mas absoluta de libertad, era prohibido, clandestino, pero sincero. Nunca jamás volvería a ser la misma, no después de todo lo que había vivido con él y lo que faltaba por vivir. - solo te quiero a ti.

El Gran Duende entonces coloco su mano sobre las de ellos y dijo:

-Yo el Gran Duende, declaro que entre este hombre y esta mujer existe un lazo. Amor fuerte y verdadero pero sobretodo amistad. Y que perdurara hasta el fin de sus vidas- las palabras sonaron solemnes. Su mano se lleno de luz, y lenguas de fuego dorada cubrieron las manos de Pansy y Bill. Los dos se sintieron llenos de una euforia y alegría desconocida, pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Luego de un rato rompieron la unión. Se disponían a irse, cuando el viejo Gran Duende los detuvo.

-Queremos darle algo a la Sra. Alexandra- dijo Gran Duende en tono suspicaz, otro duende trajo una cajita de terciopelo rojo- en privado.

Bill miro a Pansy, bastante extrañado, pero tampoco emitió ningún comentario, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio. Pansy se quedo de pie, frente a los duendes. Se apretó ambas manos, en un gesto que ya era habitual en ella cuando estaba nerviosa. El Gran Duende la miro directamente a los ojos y Pansy sintió que ese ser estaba leyendo en el interior de su alma, sus más profundos anhelos y deseos. Cosas que su cuerpo había deseado, pero que su mente se negó una y otra vez hasta apagarlo definitivamente, porque sentía que no era el momento ni la persona. Y de alguna forma, al enamorarse de Bill todo resurgió de una manera tan natural, que la dejo profundamente impactada y con el gusanillo de la duda.

-Es un regalo, temporal. Muchas generaciones de duendes lo han tenido. Da suerte y prosperidad a quien lo lleve, pero sobre todo protección. Para aquellos que al principio son débiles pero que crecerán fuertes.- dijo el Gran Duende, luego se dirigió a todos los presentes- Declaro, que un día, en un futuro lejano, un descendiente de la Dama aquí presente, volverá a nosotros para regresar este presente. Y será bien recibido, por ser hijo de quien es.

Pansy tomo la cajita, la abrió. Y no pudo contener un gemido. Allí dentro, estaba un objeto de oro, con piedras preciosas incrustadas. Un sonajero. Lagrimas emocionadas salieron de sus ojos. Muchas dudas se despejaron en su mente.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy.

-Señora- dijo el Gran Duende- No importa quien sea. Tiene la suerte de contar con el amor de dos hombres buenos. Solo tome su decisión con el corazón. Pero sea justa con quienes la aman. Justa y sincera.

Pansy se inclino, realizando una sentida reverencia. Nunca en su vida volvería a hablar mal de los duendes, les estaba eternamente agradecida, le había mostrado el hilo conductor de su vida.

Bill la estaba esperando, ansioso. Ella percibió que él quería decir algo, pero al parecer le estaba costando bastante decirlo, al final se decidió:

-Ahora – dijo Bill bastante molesto- supongo, que volverás con Nott

-Bill aclaremos algo- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, situándose frente a él, Bill a veces, era muy despistado, _"Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, todavía me pregunta eso_", Pansy tomo un poco de aire y añadió- Me acabo de casar contigo. O por lo menos así pareció, una boda al estilo Gobblin. Soy una especie de bígama y tú también. Así que confía en mí, por favor.

Dicho esto, Pansy camino hacia la salida, envuelta en una capa azul oscuro que ondeaba con el viento. Bill la siguió, sonriendo todo el camino. Era cierto, eso había sido una especie de matrimonio, un poco loco, la situación en si, era un completo disparate. Pero aun así, iba a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, lo propio y lo adecuado. Lo que en ese momento le estaba dictado el corazón.

-Pansy- la llamo Bill, ella volteo. Bill se acerco, la jalo hacia él. Rodeándola con sus brazos, le ofreció una de sus miradas mas intensas, que ella devolvió. Él simplemente acerco su cara a la de ella. Pansy estaba un poco sorprendida. Bill entonces la beso, rozo sus labios de manera lenta, seguro, confiado, para luego liberar todo ese mar de emociones que se precipitaron al estar consciente del contacto de sus labios con los de ellas. Lo que sentía era fuego puro, el deseo mas primitivo que había sentido en la vida, pura y descarnada atracción animal. Ella correspondió a ese beso sin titubeos, hundió su boca en la de él sin remordimientos. Ambos se buscaron y se encontraron. Ella enredo sus manos en el cabello de él. Pansy entrego su alma en ese beso y Bill dejo su corazón en las manos de ella. Después de un rato, termino la magia. Ambos se separaron jadeantes, felices. Todos los duendes que los habían observados estupefactos, simplemente aplaudieron. La existencia del lazo, era una magia poderosa y todos allí se sentían muy felices porque otra pareja se había unido. Bill estaba un poco incomodo ante las felicitaciones, Pansy solo sonreía.

-Parece que les dimos un lindo espectáculo- dijo Bill estrechando manos y despidiéndose.

-Tus besos siempre son un espectáculo, Bill- dijo Pansy bastante ruborizada. Bill la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No se que haremos- dijo él serio saliendo del castillo- nos esperan muchos problemas. Pero pase lo que pase. Nunca te olvidare.

Pansy no dijo nada. Tenía el rompecabezas armado en su cabeza. Pero había una pieza que no encajaba. Una pieza llamada Theodore Nott.

0o0

Ginny corría lanzando hechizos en la retaguardia a su oponente, que lograba escabullirse. Se encerró en su habitación, tenia algunas otras armas allí, pero Axel Wilhen, imponente, alto, con su abrigo de pieles y su casco de calavera, era un bruto consumado, pateo la puerta, que se abrió estruendosamente. Le lanzo un Experliamus a Ginny y la varita de esta salto de sus manos.

Ginny miraba a ese hombre con furia.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, niña- le dijo Axel Wilhen con voz gutural, profunda- Esta vez, las pagaras. Te lo advertí. No se juega con el Deathcrow.

Atrapo a Ginny, la tomo por el cuello y la levanto con una sola mano a 30 centímetros del suelo, ella se resistía, ese hombre la estaba literalmente asfixiando. Su cuerpo delgado se retorcía, intentado desafarse, las manos de ella apretaban la mano que estaba sobre su garganta, para tratar de liberarse, pero todo fue en vano. Wilhen se reía de manera cruel.

-Jugare un rato contigo- dijo él- quizás de pronto tengas suerte y hasta te mueras. Entonces me divertiré contigo en serio. Te explicare, pequeña, me encanta el buen sexo. Sobre todo cuando mi compañera, digamos………..este……………..permanece en una mortal quietud. Lastima que no seas rubia.

Ginny no pudo gemir, se estaba ahogando, pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Axel la lanzo como un muñeco contra una pared, cuando Ginny impacto contra esta, oyó los huesos de su espalda y de sus piernas crujir. Cayó en una posición imposible. La Bestia había quebrado su cuerpo, ella intento arrastrarse por el piso, sus manos reptaban por este, tratando de aferrarse a algo. Axel se adelanto y le piso una mano, fracturándosela. Ginny gimió de dolor.

-No no, apenas comienza la fiesta y ya te quieres ir. Niña mala- dijo Wilhen meneando la cabeza, en su cara estaba dibujada una expresión de satisfacción total, el sadismo era algo que lo excitaba, aunque no le estaba poniendo mucho empeño al asunto. Scythale no la quería muerta, por los momentos. Sin embargo a veces los accidentes ocurrían, sobre todo si estaba implicado La Bestia, ya vería que excusa le inventaría al jefe. Mientras tanto la pelirroja era suya.

La Bestia entonces descargo una serie de puñetazos en la cara de Ginny hasta que ella quedo inconsciente. Entonces Wilhen la tomo por los cabellos y empezó a arrastrarla sacándola de la habitación y bajándola por las escaleras. Ante tanto dolor, Ginny recupero el conocimiento y empezó a gritar desesperada. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, nunca.

Harry llego a Grinmauld Place, una hora después. Toda el Londres Muggle estaba en caos, al parecer habían sido atacados por una especie de bomba electromagnética. Theo había enviado su _patronus,_ un gran oso, al ministerio para avisar que tanto él como Ron estaban bien, que al parecer no habían perdidas humanas que lamentar y que Londres había retrocedido a la edad media, no había ningún tipo de energía en la ciudad. Se reunirían en la casa, aproximadamente en una hora. Ya antes de aparecerse en la sala de la casa, sabia que algo malo había pasado, la barrera de protección estaba rota, a alguien se le había mostrado esa casa y había descubierto como entrar. Franz Metzger, ese nombre broto de su cerebro, Hermione ¿en que diablos estabas pensando?

Pero no, en la sala de su casa estaban esperándolo Lord Scythale, con una expresión de calma en su cara, como siempre vestido de oscuro y Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le dijo Harry con rabia, se preguntaba donde estaban Ginny y Hermione - No fue suficiente para ti, nuestro ultimo encuentro.

-He venido para que me entregues las Reliquias de la muerte, Potter- dijo Scythale tranquilamente. Lucius Malfoy permanecía a su lado inmóvil, alto, con su cabello rubio platino largo con una coleta y sus fríos ojos grises, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su hijo, ambos hombres, sujetos al peso de un apellido. Uno de ellos decidió después de generaciones de Malfoy, limpiar su nombre y el de sus futuros descendientes, él otro tomo el camino de la violencia y el descontrol, mas aún que el mas siniestro de sus antepasados. Y allí estaba, de pie, vestido de negro, sosteniendo su varita y con expresión furiosa.

-No se de que me estas hablando- le contesto Harry, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando algún tipo de ataque.

-Claro que sabes, pero te mostrare algo para que empieces a recordar- dijo Malcom Scythale- Wilhen, tráeme a la chica.

La Bestia apareció, por una puerta, sosteniendo a Ginny con una mano por el cuello. Harry la vio y se fue hacia adelante, con la varita extendida. Axel Wilhen rió y apunto a Ginny con la suya. Lucius también apunto a Ginny con la varita y meno la cabeza, en una señal que claramente decía !NI SE TE OCURRA POTTER! El cuerpo de Ginny lucia flácido en las manos de ese hombre, su cara estaba pálida, llena de moretones y un hillillo de sangre salía de su boca. Estaba inconsciente. Harry miraba aterrado el cuerpo de Ginny. "Por favor, Dios, que no este muerta". Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo la varita. Sus ojos enfrentaron en entonces los crueles ojos de Axel Wilhen, quien estaba sonriendo en ese momento, disfrutando del dolor de Harry. Entonces algo dentro de Harry surgió, un sentimiento ajeno a su personalidad, una emoción que se incrusto dentro de él e iba a permanecer hasta que no la safisfaciera. Odio, venganza y nada más. A ese hombre, el que había golpeado a Ginny, la Bestia, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos, sin ningún tipo de clemencia.

Había jurado evitar que ella sufriese daño, se lo había jurado así mismo. Estuvieron 10 años juntos antes de casarse, todo porque él dudaba, porque no la quería arriesgar, porque a pesar de amarla, podía soportar el hecho de tenerla lejos, por su seguridad. Él era un hombre marcado, pero un día se permitió soñar despierto, el día de su boda con Ginny. Pero en ese momento sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad. Harry miro nuevamente a Scythale, con la derrota saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo. No podía dejarla morir, quizás cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho, por las reliquias, pero no él. Harry Potter tenia un punto débil, el único, y era su joven esposa.

-Entonces Potter- dijo Scythale- Wilhem esta demasiado impaciente por brindarle la muerte a tu esposa. En cambio, mi amigo Lucius que esta digamos un poco frustrado el día de hoy , sin duda le vendría bien, un poco de diversión extra, manteniéndola viva, para torturarla.

-Te daré las reliquias- dijo Harry- las invocare hasta aquí- Un accio era demasiado sencillo y ambos lo sabían. Harry había hechizado las reliquias, que estaban repartidas en tres sitios distintos, para aparecer en sus manos cuando fuese necesario. Y Harry pensaba que eso nunca pasaría. Pero se había equivocado, en todo y con todos. !Maldita sea! Hermione ¿Porque los atrajistes aquí? Porque nadie había mencionado a Hermione Granger y a Harry no le gustaba eso para nada.

Harry unió sus manos y de ella salio, un luz dorada. Cerró los ojos, murmuro algunas palabras y de pronto aparecieron en sus manos, la varita del Sauco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa Invisible. Miro a Scythale.

-Dame a Ginny, primero- dijo Harry con voz dura y potente.

Malcom Scythale miro a Harry escudriñándolo y comprendió. No estaba frente a cualquier mago. Ese hombre había sobrevivido a dos maldiciones imperdonables, era un elemento y ya lo había vencido una vez. Doblegarlo no había sido fácil, utilizo la vieja escuela nazi, la cual consistía en una combinación de brutalidad desmedida y chantaje emocional, la misma Bestia era un experto en la primera y el mismo Scythale era maestro con la segunda. Y había logrado su objetivo, que Potter les diera las reliquias, que sin duda entregaría con mucha reticencia. Así que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Al mismo tiempo- contesto Scythale, le hizo una seña a La Bestia, este gruñó furioso, ya que quería matar a Ginny, cortarla en pedazos y colocar su cabeza en una estaca, pero un trato era un trato. Además la chica estaba casi muerta, por lo menos eso seria un consuelo.

Harry se adelanto con las reliquias, las dejo a los pies de Scythale, mientras Wilhen lanzaba a Ginny contra un mueble, ella cayó pesadamente. Y tanto Wilhen como Scythale y Lucius Malfoy se desaparecieron. .

-Ginny, ¡oh dios!- Harry se fue hacia ella, tomándolo en sus brazos, Ginny respiraba con dificultad, seguía sin abrir los ojos. Tenía una multitud de heridas en la cara. Harry no pudo contener las lagrimas, ella estaba muriendo- Ginny, no me hagas esto no te mueras.

Aparecieron Theo, tomando de un brazo a Janie y Ron, que grito dolorosamente a ver a su hermana.

Entonces Ginny Weasley, la bella auror, esposa amante, fiel amiga y hermana cariñosa exhalo su último suspiro en los brazos de su esposo.

0o0

En un hospital en New Castle, Inglaterra, una madre desesperada estaba sentada en la sala de estar. Su corazón se abandonaba a la tristeza. Su Ethan, su pequeño hijo de 14 años, estaba muerto. Solo vivía conectado a unas miserables maquinas. Todo por culpa de un fatídico accidente. ¿Por qué lo había dejado conducir el auto? ¿Por qué?

-Sra. Myles- el medico de guardia la llamo, ella no quería responder- el ritmo cardiaco esta muy errático, pronto caerá en paro cardiaco. Necesitamos la orden de no resucitación. Se que es duro, pero no hay nada que hacer. Tiene muerte cerebral. También deseamos que considere la posibilidad de la donación de órganos.

-Esta bien- contesto la Sra. Myles, aturdida, firmo los papeles y se sintió liberada. Su pequeño niño por fin descansaría en paz- pero no quiero saber nada de donaciones. No quiero que maltraten más el cuerpo de mi hijo.

El doctor la miro con lastima. Estaba acostumbrado a que muriesen pacientes en la Unidad de Cuidados intensivos. Pero siempre era triste cuando se iban, sobre todo si eran tan jóvenes. La expectativa de una vida, se acababa, de pronto, sorpresivamente, y siempre era así, muy triste. Tomo los documentos, los engancho a la historia clínica, se dio la vuelta y solo escucho a la mujer sollozando detrás de el. Pasarían años, pero siempre el corazón se le encogía cuando una madre lloraba a su hijo.

Ethan estaba técnicamente muerto. El terrible golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, lo había matado instantáneamente. Tenía una fractura de la base del cráneo. Sus funciones cerebrales habían cesado abruptamente, como que si su botón de encendido hubiese sido apagado intempestivamente, solo estaba vivo, porque un bombero, lo había sacado del hierro retorcido en que se había convertido el coche, y velozmente lo había entubado, asegurándole la vía aérea y con ello su capacidad de respirar. Era un chico de 14 años, de cabello negro y ojos café, tenía una tez bronceada, herencia de su madre, que era italiana, su padre era ingles. Estudiaba 3ero de Bachillerato en una escuela cerca de su casa. No recordaba mucho a su padre, había muerto cuando él tenía 3 años. Su madre trabajaba de obrera en una fábrica de textiles en New Castle. Vivian en una ajustada situación económica. Pero si bien no había mucho dinero, en ese hogar nunca faltaba el cariño. Ethan era como todo los chicos, revoltoso, le iba mas o menos bien en el colegio, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica de color, llamada Mary, que estudiaba con él y que continuamente le daba calabazas. Lo único extraño, era que de vez en cuando veía fantasmas.

Su madre lo había llevado al psicólogo, a psiquiatras, a sacerdotes pero solo un monje budista dio con lo que era. El chico simplemente era un vidente. Después de un tiempo, absorbido por las inquietudes de la adolescencia, se olvido completamente de su peculiaridad. El mejor día de su vida, fue cuando su madre logro finalmente comprar un auto y le enseño a conducir. Gran error, porque eso fue lo que lo mato. Un terrible accidente automovilístico. Y allí estaba el chico, conectado a un ventilador mecánico, con su corazón latiendo cada vez mas lento, agónico, sin ninguna esperanza. Las enfermeras de la unidad, al ver que estaba tan mal, corrieron las cortinas, ocultando su cama. El chillido del monitor les indicaría cuando su corazón dejase de latir.

Seth miraba desde un rincón todo el espectáculo. De manera inaudita, se le había ocurrido una idea. ¿Quién había dicho que un vampiro nacía solo mordido por un vampiro? Él era un espíritu, así que podía romper con algunos paradigmas, no había antecedentes, pero sin duda valía la pena intentarlo. Si no funcionaba, simplemente se iría y dejaría que la carne se pudriese. Busco en todos lados, pero ningún moribundo le gustaba, muy viejos o demasiado jóvenes. Pero este chico, era especial, un niño fuerte, y además un médium, alguien con la mente abierta naturalmente hacia lo sobrenatural, era mas el indicado. El alma del chico lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, quería otra oportunidad, desesperadamente. Pero no, esa alma debía partir, y el Seth, el de los muchos nombres, se haría de ese cuerpo.

-Vete- le dijo Seth con voz glacial- estarás mejor en el otro lado. Tu ciclo vital termino.

-Mi madre- fue lo único que dijo Ethan antes de partir- dile a mi madre que la quiero mucho y que la estaré esperando.

-Se lo diré- dijo Seth, no le gustaba hacer eso, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero ni modo, si no había mas remedio, lo haría.

Seth entonces se desmaterializo aun más y un vaho negro entro en las fosas nasales del chico. Los signos vitales se apagaron.

6 horas después, Ethan empujaba la puerta de la nevera bóveda de cadáveres del hospital. Logro salir de allí, sin mucho esfuerzo. Se desplazo por la morgue tranquilamente, le hizo muecas de burla a un cadáver que tenía el pecho abierto, sin duda recién autopsiado y luego salio a un pasillo. Estaba completamente desnudo, era alto para su edad, pero la forma de su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un adolescente, se arranco de un manotón los catéteres que todavía tenía introducido en su calvo cráneo y en su cuello, ni una gota de sangre salio de su cuerpo. Su aspecto era muy diferente, estaba blanco como el papel, su cuerpo estaba surcado por unas muy visibles venas y el iris de sus ojos era rojo, unos pequeños colmillos sobresalían de su boca, pronto el cabello empezó a crecerle de nuevo. Busco como cubrirse, se coloco un mono quirúrgico que encontró en un cesto de ropa sucia. Seth estaba contento, lo había logrado, exitosamente, y el chico no era tan débil como lo había sido Hermione (para sus estándares), al contrario, era muy fuerte. Intento la transformación y se convirtió en una bandada de murciélagos que viajaron por todos los pasillos del hospital, desconcertando a todos los que deambulaban por estos. Seth desbordaba euforia, pero primero que todo y antes que nada, trataría de saciar la terrible sed de sangre, que lo consumía desde hacia tiempo.

0o0

Janie miro la confusión alrededor, esa chica estaba muy mal, había dejado de respirar. Su formación de espía, la hacia conocedora de técnicas de RCP. La joven estaba sin duda malherida, en shock, probablemente su corazón se había parado. Así que tenia que reanimarla. Se fue hacia el mueble donde estaba la chica, que había dejado de súbito de respirar y le dijo a Harry.

-Ayúdame a colocarla sobre el suelo. Rápido- dijo Janie con urgencia, Harry recordó su vida muggle y entonces supo lo que ella iba a hacer y la ayudo.

-Por favor...- Harry no podía formar frases completas. Estaba totalmente aterrado.

Entonces Janie, comprobó, que efectivamente no había pulso en el cuello. Así que empezó con la serie de compresiones torácicas y respiraciones boca a boca.

Ron hablo gritando.

-Voy a San Mungo, me traeré un sanador como sea- dicho esto se desapareció.

-Tráeme algo cilíndrico y hueco, como una pluma fuente- le grito Janie a Theo, que

esta vez obedeció sin rechistar. Ella se había dado cuenta que la chica tenia varias costillas fracturadas en su hemitorax izquierdo, probablemente se había lacerado un pulmón, así que le clavaría la pluma para dejar salir el aire y que el pulmón se expandiese de nuevo. Después de que Theo le trajese la pluma y Janie la desarmase rápidamente, dejando solo el cilindro, se la clavo en un costado, pudo oír el aire saliendo con un silbido. Continuo reanimándola. El corazón empezó a latir, después de unos segundos, el tórax de Ginny se empezó a mover un poco, respirando muy superficialmente. Harry estaba blanco como un papel, le tomaba fuertemente la mano a Ginny.

Ron llego con dos sanadores, que se hicieron cargo de la situación. Ginny estaba muy mal herida, viva casi de milagro, pero igual en peligro mortal. Harry se fue con ellos a San Mungo.

La cara de Ron estaba surcada por las lágrimas. Janie se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Janie, gracias. Esta viva y no sabré nunca como agradecértelo- fue lo único que dijo Ron.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada-dijo Janie consolando a su amigo. Theo la miraba asombrado, Ginny Weasley estaba muerta y Janie se las había traído de vuelta. Un sentimiento de admiración lleno su corazón. Ella sin usar una sola gota de magia, había hecho algo imposible para ellos, a pesar de ser los poderosos magos que eran.

-Vayan a San Mungo- dijo Theo después de un rato, donde mientras Janie reconfortaba a Ron, él se dedico a revisar la casa, varita en mano. Solo se encontró con Kreacher, temblando en una alacena. Extrañamente no estaban ni Draco ni Pansy ni Hermione. Regreso con una expresión en la cara sepulcral- Yo me quedare a esperar que lleguen los demás.

Nott le había leído la mente a Kreacher, los Deathcrows habían atacado esa casa, a Ginny Weasley la había golpeado La Bestia, Harry tuvo que entregarle unos objetos a Scythale para que se la dejaran medio viva. Lo mas extraño de todo, Draco estaba en España, Hermione estaba secuestrada y finalmente, Pansy se había ido con Bill Weasley hacia cuatro días pero antes habían dormido juntos una noche, mientras él estaba herido de la batalla de Godric´s Hollow. La paisaje turbio de las dudas hacia su esposa, que estaban carcomiendo sus entrañas desde hacia semanas, se hacia mas claro con cada segundo que pasaba. Theo, después que Ron se desapareció con Janie, le dio un puñetazo a la pared dejando un hoyo, descargando la gran rabia y frustración que sentía.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS, entonces contestare los de los dos últimos capítulos, besos para todos. Me gusta que los giros del fic sean de su agrado.

Mandy Lestrange: Hola gracias por el rr, pero no estoy interesada en tu propuesta. Yo solo publico en mi blog o en . En portugués lo hace por mi Flourilicius en en las páginas en portugués. Si quieres traducirlo a algun idioma, bueno eso es otro asunto y te doy mi permiso. Pero en español, soy yo la que publica el fic……Besos.

Adraianam: gracias de nuevo por escribir, bueno si Lucius es un viejo cochino. Y bueno exprésate, dime porque crees que Draco va a odiar a Hermione, espero que el Flash Foward que les he dado, les amplié un poco el panorama.

Issis: bienvenida, espero que sigas escribiendo. Bueno realmente, algunos personajes están sacados de sus caracteres habituales, pero una vez que lo hago trato de seguirlos tal cual como me los imagine al Principio. Quizás entre Bill y Draco me cuesta un poco mas Draco, ya que el canon es muy estricto con él y las Dramioneras son las fans mas sensibles, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con este Draco.

Friddalizzouz: tus deseos son órdenes. Bueno todos quieren saber que pasa con Draco y Herms. Espero que hayas quedado contenta con mi adelanto.

Tildita: bueno creo que si voy a recibir los hipogrifos en la casa, j eje je ej. En este capitulo se que te hice sufrir.

Theresitha Potter: bueno la intención era esa que te asustaras. Lo de las parejas pica y se extiende. Esto casi es telenovela mexicana o venezolana o mejor colombiana ( tienen que reconocerlo, que las telenovelas de esos tres países son lacrimógenas y enredadísimas, lo digo yo que soy venezolana).

Mad Aristocrat: si el big daddy casi lo hizo. En cuanto a Franz, bueno claro que se viene algo bueno por ahí, buenísimo. Como dicen por ahí suelto un triangulo para meterme en otro. En cuanto a la reacción de Draco, mas de uno se sorprenderá te lo aseguro.

Fiona Garay: que bueno que te gusto Charlie y Fleur. Si Charlie es un descarado. Theo y Janie, dales tiempo que apenitas se van conociendo. Y me gusto eso de GRACIAS A FRANZ.

JoseanLink: hola, amigo, pues ya discutimos tus teorias.

Lu: bienvenida, te falta mucho para llegar aquí, pero bueno vi tu rr.

Lesma de Malfoy: gracias por tu review. Si ya se que mucha gente quiere matarme por lo que pasa entre Draco y Herms. Bueno les advierto que la historia se pone mas fuerte. Sigue escribiendo.

Lyra: Bueno tendremos MASDRACO en los próximos capítulos.


	20. El despertar

Disclamer: Propiedad de JK Rowling

Hola, veo que siguen aquí, conmigo. Bueno es hora de aclarar que este no es un Dramione clásico, mas bien es una historia de aventuras con muchos personajes, espero que lo vean así y la disfruten. A nuestra pareja favorita le pasaran muchas cosas antes de reunirse de nuevo, pero les prometo, que sera fenomenal, y que en el interin no faltara amor, aventura y bueno……………..cualquier cosa. BESOS Y SIGAN DEJANDO RR.

Atendiendo a algunas preguntas, lo que le paso a Ginny se llama Neumotórax Hipertensivo, ocurre cuando entra aire a la cavidad pleural, ya sea por un traumatismo toráxico abierto ( como una puñalada) o traumatismo toráxico cerrado ( como le paso a Ginny) la cantidad de aire puede ser tanta, que origina presión sobre el corazón y este deja de latir, provocando paro cardiorespiratorio. En el caso del fic, el pulmón se lacero, dejando escapar el aire a la cavidad pleural y colapsando el pulmón, por diferencias entre las presiones negativas pleural ( que se pierde ) y la presión positiva del pulmón y el tratamiento de Janie, fue poco ortodoxo, pero fue el adecuado, simplemente al clavar un objeto hueco en el torax, permitió que el aire escapase, balanceando de nuevos las presiones intratoracica, ambiental y transpulmonar, permitiendo al corazón volver a latir, por supuesto esto debe ser resuelto en cuestión de segundos. Después de esta explicación tan científica, me van a querer matar, lo se, j eje j eje je je.

En cuanto al adelanto, bueno, tienen que seguir la historia, asi descubrirán porque el Malfoy del futuro, quiere mucho a ese hijo, que tantos problemas le ha dado, el porque de sus dudas al principio, porque el niño se llama Franz, así que pisen el acelerador hasta el final. NOTA: **PUBLICARE EL SABADO** QUE VIENE DEBIDO A QUE TENGO MUCHISIMO TRABAJO ESTA SEMANA, ASI QUE LOS DEJO CON UN CAPITULO BASTANTE SUSTANCIOSO.

COMO COMPENSACION A LOS QUE LEEN **EL ORDEN DE LAS COSAS** LES PUBLICARE ENTRE SEMANA ( OJO: EL ORDEN NO TIENE DIA FIJO DE PUBLICACION)

Capitulo 20 El despertar.

-Sr. Potter- dijo el medimago, saliendo de la sala de cuidados críticos de San Mungo.

Harry no hablaba con nadie. Y nadie se atrevía tampoco a decirle nada. Junto a él estaban Molly y Arthur Weasley, con la cara demudada de la preocupación. Molly no podía contener el llanto y su esposo la abrazaba dando palmaditas. Luna estaba con Ron, ambos tomados de la mano. Nott se había quedado en Grimmauld Place. Y Janie Stuart estaba en un rincón, sentada, muy incomoda, ya que se sentía una extraña. Ya habían avisado a su hermano, que ella estaba allí, y lo esperaba para irse con él al Londres Muggle.

-Sr. Potter- repitió el medimago. Harry entonces salio de su ensimismamiento y se coloco frente a él-su esposa, esta en estado delicado. Prácticamente tiene fracturados todos los huesos de su cuerpo, tiene perforado el pulmón izquierdo, traumatismos faciales diversos y una contusión cerebral leve. Estamos aplicando poción crecehuesos por toneladas . Deberá permanecer unas semanas aquí, pero sobrevivirá. La intervención de la Srta. Stuart, fue muy valiosa, no estamos familiarizados con esos métodos muggles, pero sin duda en este caso, le salvo la vida a su esposa.

Harry escucho todo todavía con el corazón estrujado.

-Ah, por cierto- añadió el Medimago, con una sonrisa disimulada- ella esta despierta y me ha pedido que le haga saber que esta dispuesta a irse de misión mañana mismo, con su permiso o sin él.

Harry sintió como si el mundo le cayese encima. Tenía una mezcla de alegría, desasosiegoy furia. Ese animal casi la había matado y ella quería irse de misión. No lo pudo evitar, se fue hacia una pared, acuno su cara en su brazo y por primera vez en su vida, lloro de alegría.

Arthur, Molly, Luna y Ron se abrazaron ante tan feliz noticia. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie reparo en Harry. Entonces Molly se acerco a él, y lo arrullo en sus brazos. Lo quería como un hijo. Ese niño abandonado y triste que llego confundido a su casa hacia muchos años, se había quedado instalado en su corazón y ella se había convertido en su madre. Lo había observado toda la noche, pálido, angustiado, temeroso del destino de Ginny. Molly sabia lo que le había costado a Harry decidirse y casarse, la amaba tanto que prefería perderla antes de que corriese algún peligro. Pero las decisiones en ese amor no las tomaba solamente Harry Potter y eso era algo que poco a poco, con los años, él aprendería. Pero ahora, ese hombre, lo que necesitaba era un hombro al cual apoyarse.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Molly acariciándolo el cabello-Ya todo paso. Ella esta bien. Todos estamos bien.

Después de un rato, Harry entro disimuladamente en la habitación de Ginny, que era como todas las habitaciones de San Mungo, un poco ecleptica con la decoración. Diversas plantas curativas adornaban las esquinas, unos parabanes la separaban de los demás enfermos. Lucia pálida, los moretones iban desapareciendo y tenia una escayola en una pierna y un brazo. Harry se acerco, le beso la frente y ella despertó.

-Hola amor- dijo Ginny al verlo, trato de sonreír. Intento incorporarse pero el dolor no la dejo.

-Deja- dijo Harry, le tomo un mano, casi con miedo de dañarla mas. La miro con tal intensidad, que ella se sobrecogió toda- ¿Te duele?.

-Un poco- mintió ella, luego lo miro con sus ojos color miel, estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. No tenia palabras como describir lo que esa bestia le había hecho. Hubo un momento, en donde, en su mente solo deseo morir, para escaparse de todo el dolor de la cruel tortura a la que había sido sometida, solo su amor por Harry , la mantuvo fuerte, soportándolo todo, hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto mas-¿ Harry?

-Dime Ginny y te advierto que de ahora en adelante, las misiones la haremos juntos- dijo Harry tratando que su voz no vacilase, de alguna forma lo estaba aceptando, quisiese o no, ella era un ser humano libre, tomaba sus propias decisiones, no podía coartarla impidiéndole que luchara por sus seres queridos, parte de lo que le enamoro de Ginny era su independencia y su osadía, así que tenia que dejarla ser ella misma, no podía frústrarla de esa manera. Solo que de ahora en adelante, estaría con ella todo el tiempo, si iban a morir lo harían juntos. Ella asintió, luego ambos siguieron callados y Ginny finalmente hablo.

-Tuve mucho miedo………………..- dijo ella con la voz ahogada y la garganta seca- de no verte nunca mas.

-Oh, Ginny- Harry entonces flaqueo, se derrumbo sobre una silla y coloco su cabeza sobre la cama, ella le revolvió el cabello tiernamente.

0o0

-Draco Malfoy, gran mago, emperador del agua, Manawan- dijo Místico hablando con voz seria, que resonaba en esa gran cueva. La luz de la fogata reflejaba las sombras en la piedra, la lluvia caía afuera, furiosa, acompañada de truenos y relámpagos- me escuchas.

-SI- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Místico le había hablado esa noche y le había contado la historia de los cinco elementos. Era chocante saber que su existencia se debía al capricho de los dioses, así no más. Mas asombroso aun, la historia de los Oscuros y los Guardianes, y el papel de la profecía. Místico no oculto nada, Draco escucho todo pacientemente. En el ínterin, el viejo Druida le ofreció cerveza de brezo, para abrir su mente, Draco la tomo con un poco de desconfianza, sabia lo que hacia ese brebaje y no le gustaba. Entonces llego el momento de abrir los sentidos de Draco Malfoy hacia el otro mundo y Místico lo sumergió en un trance, para que se explorase a si mismo. Lo más probable es que su consciente no recordase absolutamente nada después. Todo lo procesado, guardado y analizado esa noche se guardaría en lo más profundo de su mente.

Draco también contó toda su historia de amor con Hermione, sin omitir ningún detalle, Místico lo miraba intrigado, le parecía que estaba escuchando alguna saga irlandesa, o las leyendas celtas de Iona, el amor imposible que vence todas las adversidades. Un amor que había sobrevivido incluso a la muerte. Algo excepcional, tenía 1500 años y era bastante cínico en relación con las relaciones humanas, le parecían inestables, pero esa historia, relatada con tanta pasión y tanto sentimiento, por uno de sus protagonistas, era otra cosa. _"Benditos aquellos que conocen y viven el amor de esa manera"._ Y la niña de ambos, por lo que le estaba diciendo Malfoy, era la vidente roja de su profecía. Muy lógico, una hija de ese amor, sin duda, solo por ser producto de una relación tan difícil, sin duda seria especial.

-¿Qué temes?- pregunto Místico.

-Que ella me deje de amar- contesto Draco con voz monocorde y añadió- y que muera por mi mano.

-¿Aceptarías que ella fuese de otro?- pregunto Místico.

-No- contesto Draco de nuevo, de pronto tembló de rabia, su mano viajo hacia Polaris que yacía a su lado en el suelo, Místico le tomo la mano evitando que tomase la espada.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo entonces Místico tajante- ¿Aceptarías que ella se fuese con otro?

Draco no contesto en mucho tiempo. En esas preguntas estaban encerradas muchas cosas más allá de lo evidente. Ella tenía que convertirse en una oscura para poder luchar contra la gran amenaza, que se cernía sobre las cabezas de todos en ese planeta. Su interés personal no podía estar por encima del interés colectivo. Pero le dolía, porque tenía celos, porque confiaba en ella, pero igual lo estaban matando los celos. Porque ella era su mujer, la madre de su hija, su "esposa", su alma y su vida. Y tenia que dejarla partir.

-Aqualis Imperator, escucha con atención ¿Dejarías que tu compañera te abandonase para cumplir la misión que tiene asignada?- de nuevo pregunto Místico.

-No- fue lo único que dijo Draco y bajo la cabeza, derrotado. Místico arrugo la cara, quizás si realmente era tan fuerte ese sentimiento, a lo mejor algo positivo se podría sacar de allí. _A veces no hay que obligar a las cosas_, se dijo a si mismo, _hay que dejarlas fluir, como el agua, que se dispersen y quizás, algún día todo volverá a su cause. . _

-Ven conmigo- dijo Místico, había hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo, pero no pudo. Sin embargo a pesar de la renuencia en ese asunto, Draco Malfoy había internalizado todos los hechos referentes a la profecía, Místico le había mostrado muchos cosas y Draco, que era un hombre inteligente, no tuvo mas remedio que ceder- Has aceptado la realidad de algunos eventos por venir. Eres conocedor de la inevitabilidad del destino y de sus desastrosas consecuencias. Ahora demostraras de que estas hecho.

Ambos salieron de la cueva. Draco caminaba ausente sumergido en su propio trance, la tormenta vibraba encima de sus cabezas, bajaron por una colina y llegaron a la playa, que mas que arena estaba llena de pequeños pedruscos. El cielo se alumbraba alternativamente con los fogonazos se los relámpagos, el mar Cantábrico rompía furioso entre las piedras.

Místico paro su marcha súbitamente y Draco con él. Entonces ambos sintieron una energía extraña en el ambiente. La estática hizo que se les erizaran los vellos a ambos.

Draco saco la espada instintivamente, la sostuvo entre sus manos frente a su cara, el viento golpeaba su cara. Un gran rayo bajo del cielo, se conecto con la espada y entonces empezó a viajar por el cuerpo de Draco.

-AHHHHHHHHH- grito Draco, sentía el calor viajando por su cuerpo, la energía infinita de ese rayo recorriendo sus músculos, su cerebro hirviendo. Extendió ambos brazos y echo la cabeza para atrás. El grito salio desde lo mas hondo de su garganta- AHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Entonces el mar se quedo quieto, sin responder al tenaz viento que azotaba esa costa. Intempestivamente dejo de llover, pero en el cielo los relámpagos alternativamente caían sobre Draco Malfoy.

Draco abrió los ojos y estos estaban azules, completamente azules. Imbuido de la energía que los rayos le habían proporcionado a la espada, su cuerpo refulgía con un aura azul. Mistico miraba toda la escena, fascinado. Un gran despliegue de magia antigua, eso era lo que estaba presenciando.

-Manawan, ejerce tu dominio sobre el agua- le grito Místico a Draco, llamándolo así por el nombre celta que había llevado milenios atrás. Apunto el mar con su bastón, que no era más que su vara sagrada de Druida.

Cientos de remolinos se levantaron sobre el mar, trompas de agua que llegaban al cielo, una conflagración de energía enturbiaba el agua. Entonces Draco Malfoy se acerco a la orilla que había retrocedido unos metros y usando su poder de trasformación se unió al océano, convirtiéndose en agua. La tormenta volvió a estallar furiosa, el mar regreso mas embravecido que nunca y Místico, observando el impresionante fenómeno, de esa tormenta sobrenatural, se refugio en una rocas, hasta que finalmente se quedo dormido.

Los rayos del naciente sol perturbaron su sueño. Místico se levanto y se sacudió la arena que tenia sobre sus ropas. Camino lentamente ayudado por su bastón hacia la orilla del mar, que en ese momento lucia quieto, como una piscina. Se quedo mirando al horizonte y lo vio, a Draco, caminando sobre el agua, blandiendo su espada, la espada brillaba fría con una luz azul mortecina. ÉL lucia tranquilo, seguro, con una visión más extensa de la situación y decidido a ganar, como fuese y a costa de lo que sea. Y convencido de que iba a salvar a Hermione, a su Hermione. Reunirse íntimamente con el agua, su elemento, lo había llenado de vitalidad y de esperanza.

Místico cayó de rodillas, dándole gracias a los Dioses, por haber sido testigo de tal acontecimiento. El poder del agua, había presenciado el poder del agua. Y había visto de nuevo la espada, en poder de su verdadero dueño. La espada mágica, Polaris, el arma más poderosa del planeta en manos de ese hombre. Draco llego a la orilla, finalmente y ayudo a levantar al viejo.

-La magia fluye en mi, Místico, la siento, la vivo, la respiro- dijo Draco jadeando, sintiendo los espasmos en su cuerpo, todavía con los ojos completamente azules- no se si mi cuerpo pueda resistirlo.

-Lo harás muchacho- contesto Mistico con una sonrisa enigmática- seguro que lo harás.

0o0

-Bienvenida a la casa de locos- dijo Franz Metzger cauteloso de las reacciones de ella, mientras se aparecían en una gran habitación, con decoración sobria, las cortinas cerradas, el piso de piedra cubierto de tapices y una gran cama de dosel.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Hermione todavía vestida con el abrigo de Franz, temblando, pálida.

-En el castillo de Grossslin, mi casa- dijo Franz sentándose en un sillón y tomando una botella de vino que había en una mesa, sirvió dos copas, le ofreció una a Hermione que ella rechazo.

-Serás mejor que bebas un trago- le dijo Franz tranquilo- La guerra muggle empezó, Alemania ataco Londres con un artefacto que anula la energía. Pronto todas las islas Britanicas sufrirán lo mismo, en medio del caos atacaran. Por supuesto que Lord Scythale esta detrás de esto, tiene que hacerse del control, lo más rápido posible. Invadirán Inglaterra por mar. Ya todo esta planeado y en marcha. Así que debemos apurarnos.

-Por Merlin!!Franz- dijo Hermione tratando de cerrar la boca- mi familia………Ginny.

-Espero que tu amiga siga viva- contesto Franz lugrubemente – los magos están a salvo por ahora. Nosotros no somos suficientes aun, la recluta no ha terminado. Pero nuestras fuerzas muggles están con los alemanes.

-Tengo que avisarle a Draco, explicarle- dijo ella un poco azorada.

-Draco Malfoy por los momentos esta incomunicado- dijo Franz- recuerdas a Místico, mi mentor. En estos momentos debe estar instruyéndolo. Ya le avisaras. Pero ahora es más importante que muestres fortaleza con Scythale, nos están esperando.

-¡Diablos!- contesto Hermione, percatándose del hecho, de que fuera del abrigo de Franz, estaba completamente desnuda- no voy a ir sin ropa a reunirme con esos animales.

-No te preocupes , aquí en esta habitación encontraras ropa, zapatos mas o menos a tu medida, no soy experto en el tema y además armas- dijo Fanz-cualquier cosa que necesites-luego añadió incomodo- Estos son mis aposentos. Los dos dormiremos aquí.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!- dijo Hermione profundamente consternada. Franz no la asustaba, pero si la incomodaba mucho.

-Tranquila Gracia- dijo Franz con aburrimiento- dormiré en el piso. No tengo ni intensiones ni ganas de acercarme a ti. Pero como te dije esto es la casa de los locos. Hay Deathcrows en cada esquina. No te moverás de aquí por los momentos sin mí. Es demasiado peligroso. Tienes que ganártelos, pero no estas lista aun. Cuando llegue el momento, serás libre de ir a donde quieras.

-¿Cómo tengo que ganármelos?- pregunto Hermione, tratando de conseguirle la lógica a todo ese asunto. Así que al parecer tendría que compartir su habitación, con ese hombre rubio, serio, distante que en ese momento estaba sentado como una estatua de hielo, catando un buen vino, explicándole esas cosas como si estuviese dando el reporte del tiempo. Totalmente imperturbable.

-Tienes que matar al capitán, a uno de ellos- dijo Franz, restandole importancia al asunto- a Wilhen o a Lucius Malfoy.

-Eso no será ningún problema- contesto Hermione ardiendo en furia. Franz la miro y suspiro.

-Que te he dicho del control, Gracia- Franz la regaño duramente- Si no tienes control, no lograras nada. Tú eres una muchacha indefensa al lado de esos dos. Tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Vístete- dijo Franz secamente.

-Necesito privacidad- dijo Hermione un poco aturdida.

-Tranquila, no mirare- dijo Franz apartando sus ojos, tratando de mostrar una indiferencia, que extrañamente no sentía, ante ese bruja de cabellos castaños, largos, piel blanca como el marfil, ojos marrones intensos, y con el cuerpo delgado y menudo como una ninfa- A diferencia de otros, yo respeto a las mujeres. Simplemente no me interesan.

-Es que no tienes un cuarto de baño, por todos los dioses- peleo ella, descubriendo un poco su blanca espalda, que Franz no pudo dejar de observar, apartando rápidamente sus ojos antes de que ella se diera cuenta. _Su Gracia_ le inspiraba demasiada curiosidad.

-Mañana enviare a que te construyan uno- le dijo Franz, quien tampoco había considerado ese detalle, él se aseaba en las duchas comunes. Esos pequeños detalles femeninos, no eran algo a lo que prestase mucha atención, lo de la ropa era lógico, pero un cuarto de baño, con tina y demás era algo que sinceramente no se le había ocurrido, pero pensándolo bien era una buena idea, así ella no saldría mucho de esa habitación. Él era un soldado. Solo dormía en esa habitación, por orden de Scythale, que le parecía una soberana estupidez que Franz durmiese en un catre, en cualquier rincón de ese castillo. Franz Metzger era un hombre de costumbres espartanas, si fuese necesario dormiría sentado en una silla, sin ningún problema.

Hermione busco ropa en un armario y rápidamente se vistió con un pantalón y camisa negra, botas y una gabardina negra larga. En realidad todo era negro así que no había mucho de escoger.

-De verdad a ti no te gusta nada, verdad- dijo ella tratando de sonar casual, estaba terriblemente incomoda- Eres muy extraño, Franz.

-Tienes razón, no me gusta o disgusta nada y soy extraño- dijo Franz tomándose su copa de vino tranquilamente- Pero puedes estar segura, Gracia, que aquí veras cosas mas extrañas que yo. ¿Lista?

-SI- contesto Hermione. Franz le dio una espada, una katana. Ella lo miro desconcertada.

-Sabes usar una espada- pregunto Franz.

-Draco me enseño algo- contesto Hermione.

-Bien, si alguien se te acerca, no será para saludarte, te lo aseguro- dijo Franz- así que úsala. No debes permitir ningún contacto físico con los Deathcrows. Pueden matarte con un apretón de manos. Entendido. Y con Scythale, solo contesta lo que te pregunte y resiste el simpático tal cual lo haces conmigo.

-¿Qué es el simpático?-dijo ella.

-Es la manera que tenemos de ponernos los oscuros en sintonía con los sentimientos de los demás humanos, les hacemos sentir confianza y seguridad, mientras los estudiamos y después los inducimos a contarnos cualquier cosa que deseemos, podemos convencerlos inclusive de que se suiciden- contesto Franz mecanicamente- tú eres algo resistente a eso. Lo aprenderás conmigo..

-Eso era lo que querías hacer conmigo cuando nos conocimos- pregunto Hermione- percibí algo raro. Pero luego me sentí furiosa.

-Bien- dijo Franz- tu eres naturalmente resistente al simpático. Quizás porque eres muy sincera y hueles el engaño. Yo estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi susceptibilidad a el. Sycithale cree que es por la parte de mi cerebro que falta.

-¿Cómo no sabe que lo estas traicionando?- pregunto Hermione suspicaz. No estaba segura, pero no quería caer en una trampa.

-Porque no le estoy ocultando nada, todo lo que he hecho lo sabe- contesto Franz- sabe que estoy tratando de cumplir la profecía. Lo que pasa es que no se imagina el motivo que yo tengo. A Scythale no se le pasa por la cabeza, de que yo sea capaz de una traición, me conoce desde niño, es mi otro maestro. Mis deseos es algo que yo tengo guardado en una caja fuerte en mi alma. Nadie puede entrar ahí. Mi contacto con Místico y nuestro plan permanece oculto. No menciones a Místico, Scythale no puede usar el simpático contigo pero si hablas de Místico, desataras su curiosidad, nosotros somos demasiado curiosos. Te va a interrogar hasta que digas todo y créeme, conozco sus métodos y no son nada delicados.

-¿Es igual a poder de Nott? -pregunto Hermione asombrada y curiosa en relación a esos poderes mentales, que sin duda no era lo único que podían hacer los oscuros

-No no leemos mentes, para eso esta la legeremancia, lo que hacemos nosotros es más sutil, mas siniestro- contesto Franz- . Y por ultimo, lamento decirte esto pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Dime- dijo Hermione.

-Mentí, si hay ciertas cosas que no soporto. El contacto físico es una de esas cosas- dijo Franz- no me toques, si no es estrictamente necesario, de ahora en adelante mi desagrado lo sentirás vividamente. Yo tratare de hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, de todas maneras no tenia intensiones- dijo Hermione, de pronto se sintió herida, en su condición femenina. Él, al parecer le tenia asco- Para ser tan frió, te alteras fácilmente.

Franz se adelanto y le tomo la cara con sus manos. Hermione sintió que la estaban apuñaleando literalmente. El dolor se instalaba en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Era dolor e incomodidad.

-Ahora lo entiendes Gracia- dijo Franz, relajando su agarre. Hermione entonces se sintió un poco mas calmada, el dolor cedía. Después de un rato solo sintió esas manos frías en su cara y los inexpresivos ojos azules de Franz, clavándose en los suyos- No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento. Pero necesitas un buen escarmiento. Eres algo terca. Los Oscuros somos irresistibles, atractivos, como los animales venenosos, sobre todo entre nosotros mismos. Tú eres una mujer, yo soy un hombre, bueno, por lo menos en apariencia. Y vamos a estar muy juntos en esto Gracia. En algún momento te acercaras a mí, no lo vas a poder resistir, estas sola, buscaras un hombro en donde apoyarte y yo no te puedo dar nada, nada que puedas desear. Estas advertida. Si fuera Scythale u otro el que estuviese en mi lugar, quizás otra seria la historia.

-Yo amo a mi esposo- dijo ella muy calmada, ¿Qué demonios le estaba tratando de decir Franz? Ella solo quería que un hombre la tocase, Draco Malfoy y más nadie- Y no tengo intensiones de engañarlo.

-Bien, Gracia, aclarado el punto- Franz la soltó secamente- Ahora vayamos con Scythale. Supongo que quieres enterarte que fue lo que paso con tu amiga.

-Entonces esas son las reglas- dijo Hermione- no tocarte, no alterarte, no andar sola en este castillo y aprender todo lo que me enseñes.

-Exacto Gracia- contesto Franz serio- Y yo por mi parte, tratare de aprender algunas cosas contigo.

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Hermione curiosa.

-Cosas- dijo Franz lacónicamente.

Luego de deambular por los oscuros pasillos de ese frió castillo Medieval, que le pareció a Hermione tan grande como el castillo de Hogwarts, llegaron al Santo Sanctorum de Scythale, el lugar del Castillo de Grosslin , donde Scythale habitaba, dormía, comía y celebraba sus conferencias. Una gran estancia, que alguna vez fue el salón de baile, de ese castillo, cuando los Metzger, eran una de las familias mas reconocidas en la antigua Prusia. Franz mientras caminaban le iba contando cosas acerca de su familia, Hermione caminaba por esos largos pasillos, cubiertos de retratos, algunas armaduras, tapices de batallas, urnas de cristal con antiguos pergaminos y armas. Al parecer los Metzger, originarios de algún lugar de Hungria, luego establecidos en Alemania, habían accedido a la nobleza hacia 500 años, con el titulo de conde, el cual ostentaba actualmente Franz.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado, ya que en el mundo mágico, generalmente los títulos nobiliarios no se usaban, el hecho de Voldemort de autodenominarse LORD, era algo muy chocante, al parecer la situación se repetía con Franz como el Conde Metzger y Malcom como Lord Scythale. El padre de Franz, un noble muggle de nombre Gustav Metzger, relacionado con el partido nazi y mayor del ejercito alemán en la segunda guerra mundial, ya era un hombre mayor cuando desposo a su esposa Gerda. Franz nació después de muchos intentos fallidos, era hijo único. Su padre murió cuando él tenía un año y quedo al cuidado y protección de su madre, que ya tenía planeada absolutamente toda su vida. Ella fue la principal promotora de que Franz fuese un Oscuro, se lo había prometido a su padre. Porque el abuelo de Franz era nada menos y nada mas que Gellert Grindelwald. Pero eso Franz no se lo menciono a Hermione, de hecho era algo de lo cual no hablaba mucho y que prefería olvidar.

-Entonces, ahora debo llamarte conde y hacerte una reverencia- comento cínica Hermione, que ya estaba bastante ansiosa porque quería saber que diablos había pasado en la casa de Harry.

-Llámame con desees- le contesto Franz fríamente- a mi me da igual. Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Los dos Magos mudos, vestidos de blanco, los guardianes anónimos de Malcom Scythale, con la enseña de las reliquias mortales en sus ropas, los dejaron atravesar la puerta.

Entonces Hermione vio de nuevo a Scythale, quien estaba sentado en una silla de espaldar alto, con las manos apoyadas sobre su regazo, inclinaba la cabeza dejando ver su cabeza con cabellos blancos como la nieve, tenia los ojos cerrados. A su lado en una mesa, estaban una varita, un anillo y la capa invisible. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio los objetos, sin embargo no dijo nada. Así que eso era lo que estaba buscando Scythale en casa de Harry, pero como diablos lo consiguieron. A Hermione entonces le empezó a dar un ataque de pánico, seria que Harry y Ginny estarían muertos. Draco...su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, Y si habría regresado, y si se los habría encontrado………..muertos. Franz se dio cuenta que ella tenia un ataque de nervios, y se le acerco. Hermione lo sintió hablándole al oído.

-Gracia, mantén el control- le dijo Franz por lo bajo, luego hizo un saludo militar y se dirigió a Scythale- EXCELENCIA.

Malcom abrió los ojos, sin duda estaba meditando, se había tomado su tiempo para reflexionar sobre el hecho, que después de mas de 100 años buscándolas, los Oscuros tenían en su poder las reliquias de la muerte. Sin embargo, la otra parte del plan iba a empezar, así que si bien le molestaba la interrupción, bien valdría la pena hablar con la bruja de la luz.

-Hermione Granger- entonces Scythale se dirigió a ella- creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Nuestro primer encuentro fue digamos, algo precipitado.

-Supongo que si- dijo Hermione mirándolo con furia- tomando en cuenta de que usted quería secuestrarme y Lucius Malfoy violarme.

-Ah eso- dijo Malcom Scythale riéndose, Franz alzo una ceja, así que empezaba a usar el simpático con ella- querida niña, el buen Lucius solo quería cobrar una afrenta personal. A veces debo ser flexibles con ellos, con mis Deathcrows, para que no se pongan algo nerviosos. Por cierto, yo soy, Lord Malcom Scythale, y como Franz debió informarte, soy un Oscuro.

- Se lo que eres- dijo Hermione- y no me gustas.

-Tú tampoco me gustas- dijo Scythale, viendo que el simpático no funcionaba con ella, miro a Franz y este asintió- Ya veo que resistes el simpático, excelente. Te diré algo, tu experiencia como vampiro fue conocida por el proyecto Somaya, la existencia de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales es competencia nuestra. Debo decir que me sorprendió, que tú, un vampiro totalmente poseído por su huésped, hubiese tenido el coraje de meterse en el Fiendfyre, un gesto delicioso pero suicida. Sin embargo debo reconocerte tu victoria, por supuesto una victoria temporal. ¿Pero quiero que me digas? ¿Como lo hiciste?

-Doblegue al espíritu que compartía mi cuerpo, lo obligue a retirarse, lo suficiente para asumir el control- Entonces Hermione conecto todas aquellas cosas que venia diciéndole Franz desde hacia días en relación de que la capacidad de controlarse es lo mas importante es unos seres como ellos, los renacidos. Al parecer el control separaba lo humano de lo animal, pero entonces ¿eso quería decir que en su condición de Oscura o de renacida, ella seria mas humana?. Extraño pero interesante, se dijo a si misma, tendría que tener una larga charla con Franz profundizando el tema. - Así pude enfrentar el dolor que significo meterme en el Fuego Maldito.

-Lo recuerdas- le pregunto Malcom Scythale levantándose de su silla y acercándose amenazadoramente a Hermione, quien no se movió de su sitio, con la katana en su mano. Scythale atravesó con sus ojos negros a Hermione, mantuvieron su duelo de miradas un largo rato. Malcom volvió a hablar- ¿Recuerdas cuando moriste?

-La primera vez o la segunda- contesto Hermione, aferrandose al hecho de que ella había muerto dos veces, la primera a los 17 años, cuando fue convertida en vampiro y la segunda 10 años después, cuando Draco Malfoy la atravesó con una espada- Recuerdo ambas y sin duda la segunda vez fue la peor.

Franz observaba la escena inmóvil, fascinado por el careo de palabras entre esos dos. Sin duda podría intervenir, pero prefería mantenerse al margen. Los tres eran muy diferentes, pero a la vez eran la misma cosa, eran tres personas que habían sido regresados de la muerte, por diferentes motivos. Así que eran esencialmente distintos al resto de los humanos, tan diferentes como los cinco elementos.

-Yo recuerdo la mía- dijo Malcom Scythale- me arrancaron el corazón, pude verlo latiendo en las manos de mi maestro, antes de perder el conocimiento. Una de las experiencias más intensas que se puede tener en la vida. **Morir.**

-Debo darle completamente toda la razón, Lord Scythale- dijo Hermione por lo bajo sin ocultar su desprecio ante ese ser tan abominable.

-Bien, al parecer Franz te ha explicado todo- dijo Malcom- Nosotros tres debemos conjurar al cuarto, y así despertar a los Oscuros que viven al otro lado. Pero antes debes aprender algunos de nuestros poderes. Lucharas de nuestro bando, has venido voluntariamente, porque sabes que el balance será roto. No soy tonto, crees que cumpliendo la profecía la balanza se inclinara a tu favor. Pero no será así, yo me encargare de eso. De ahora en adelante, serás instruida en los ancestrales poderes oscuros. Franz será tu maestro y yo te probare llegada la hora. Ahora, los tres debemos seguir planeando nuestra guerra, tanto la muggle como la mágica.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le ofreció la espalda a Scythale, iba a salir sin despedirse. Entonces este se levanto, y le dio un escarmiento.

-Hermione Granger- Scythale utilizo la Voz- ven a mi e inclínate.

Hermione sintió todos sus huesos quebrándose, el dolor era insoportable e irreal. De alguna forma su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a una orden, a una compulsión. Muy a su pesar, y sin poder luchar contra eso. Hermione se devolvió y avanzo, pronto estaba de rodillas frente a Malcom Scythale, con la mirada clavada al piso. El viejo Malcom le tomo la barbilla, y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Sin duda, una mujer muy atractiva- dijo Scythale, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con las mujeres hermosas, de alguna forma lo cautivaban, como si admirara una obra de arte, como las que adornaban su estancia, en algún momento, había considerado matar mujeres bellas y exponerlas en tanques de vidrio como objetos de exhibición, pero eso seria muy extravagante hasta para él. Luego se dijo a si mismo_ " lastima que Franz sea el elegido, sin duda él menos que nadie, podrá apreciarte, a pesar de tenerte en sus manos. Yo ya estoy muy viejo y el Otro, sin duda, no eres de su tipo . Así que tendrá que ser Franz"_, le soltó la barbilla a Hermione, que temblaba de asco ante ese contacto.

-¿Que hiciste con Harry Potter y su esposa?- pregunto Hermione, sintiendo que el efecto de lo que fuese que la estaba obligando a permanecer arrodillada, cedía un poco.

-Harry Potter vivo, de su esposa no estamos tan seguros- contesto Scythale, luego utilizo la Voz- Vete.

Franz hizo ademán de acompañarla pero Scythale lo detuvo. Hermione le hizo una señal a Franz y le enseño la katana, dejándole entrever que la usaría si fuese necesario. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la estancia, Scythale le hablo a Franz.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ella- dijo Scythale- si es posible, oblígala. Pero apresúrate, el tiempo se acaba.

-De esa manera no sirve y lo sabes, la convenceré- dijo Franz con total seguridad de lo que estaba diciendo- pero que conste que no me gusta para nada la forma en que se cumplirá esa parte de la profecía. No esta en mi naturaleza.

-Me extrañas que lo digas Franz- contesto Scythale irónicamente- tú mas que nadie, que le has dedicado tantos años al maldito libro, sabes como son las cosas.

-Y por esa razón lo haré, no hay otra salida- contesto Franz, saliendo de la habitación. Tenía en frente una misión titánica. Por las reticencias de ella y mas que todo por las suyas. Pero primero le enseñaría, la convertiría en una Oscura y en una guerrera.

0o0

El monstruo celoso...

Theo esperaba en la sala de Grimmauld Place, sentado en una poltrona, con una botella de Whiskey de fuego a la mitad, sobre una mesita. Sus dedos tamborileaban en el brazo de la silla. Tenía muchas horas esperando. Algún día, en algún momento volverían, lo sabia. Y él iba a esperar, pacientemente, a que ella lo hiciese.

Bill y Pansy se aparecieron en la sala, tomados de la mano. Pansy reía por un comentario de Bill, él se acerco a su cara, dispuesto a besarla de nuevo. Cuando se percataron que no estaban solos.

-Hola Pansy- se escucho la voz ronca de Nott, quien estaba frente a ellos, sentado en un sofá, mirándolos atentamente, dándose cuenta perfectamente de la situación que había estado a punto de ocurrir, se iban a besar. Pansy sintió algo saltando en su estomago, empalideció de manera evidente, y soltó la mano de Bill bruscamente.

-Theo……………….yo- las palabras le salían con dificultad. Tenia que explicarle. Que él la viese así con Bill, constituya un hecho inesperado y a su vez desgraciado. Ella no quería que las cosas sucedieran así- Tengo que hablar contigo, Theodore, seriamente.

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir- contesto Theo administrando su furia, se levanto del sofá y se le enfrento- que te has buscado un amante. Se que estabas con él y que duermes con él.

-Theo, no es lo que estas pensando- le dijo Pansy acercándose a él- permíteme hablar contigo. Tengo que explicarte.

-Cállate- le dijo Theo bruscamente, y luego se dirigió a Bill- Tú, que tienes que decirme.

-Lo único que voy a decirte, es que quiero y respeto a Pansy- le dijo Bill- y que ella te ha respetado como tu esposa. Nada ha sucedido entre los dos. Pero creo que deberías escucharla.

-Debería matarte- le dijo Theo sin ocultar ya su furia- hacerte sufrir como el miserable que eres.

-Inténtalo, Nott- le dijo Bill, quien inexplicablemente en ese momento, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil controlarse, debido a la rabia y los celos. Pansy estaba visiblemente afectada por Nott. Su parte racional, le decía que ella tenia todo el derecho por preocuparse por él, lo quería, era su esposa, pero su parte animal, ardía en celos. Además no podía obviar una amenaza tan directa.

-NOO!!- Pansy entonces formo un escudo de energía, entre ambos, ya que los vio con las varitas apuntándose. Se coloco entre Bill y Theo, dándole la cara a Bill, este bajo la varita. Pero Theodore tenia otra cosa en mente, iba a invadir su cerebro, a hacerlo sufrir, con dolor hasta morir. Así que lo intento.

Bill entonces sintió como si le perforasen la cabeza, cayo en el suelo, retorciéndose. El escudo de Pansy empezó a parpadear, ella estaba atónita, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con su energía?, vio a Bill inexplicablemente gritando en el piso y entonces entendió, Theodore estaba usando su poder mental en contra de él. Pansy se le enfrento.

-Theo, por favor- dijo ella suplicante, se le fue encima. Pero Nott le tomo las muñecas, la miraba con rabia- Hazlo por mi, por favor, no lo dañes. Me muero si le pasa algo, Theo, por favor- de los ojos de Pansy, salían lágrimas. Eso enfureció más a Theo, quien profundizo su ataque mental.

Entonces………….las defensas mentales del Hombre lobo se quebraron, debido a la invasión mental a la cual estaba siendo sometido por Theodore Nott. Bill dejo de ser William Weasley y el animal en su interior, despertado por el dolor y los celos, asumió el control. La transformación fue rápida y en unos segundos. Pansy y Theodore estaban frente a un hombrelobo espeluznante, erguido en toda su altura, con sus ojos amarillos mirándolos de manera asesina, y enseñando los dientes. Bill gruño sonoramente. Theo intento seguir penetrando la mente, y lo logro a duras penas, el lobo aulló.

-¿En que diablos estabas pensando Pansy? Unirte a un hombre lobo. Ahora ciertamente tengo que matarlo- grito Nott, tomando su varita, le lanzo un Avada a Bill, este lo esquivo ágilmente. Pansy entonces de nuevo uso su escudo de energía y la segunda maldición imperdonable de Theo choco con su escudo. Ella se arrodillo, por la fuerza de la maldición, Theo entonces paro el ataque. La certeza de que hubiese podido matarla, sirvió como un tranquilizante. Él la amaba, aunque fuese una cualquiera la amaba, pero ella amaba a otro, no era simplemente una aventura, ella lo iba a abandonar, lo sabia y no soportaba la idea, pero no la iba a matar, eso era inconcebible.

Entonces Bill intento atacar a Theo, se le fue encima con el animal enfurecido que era. Pansy, tampoco iba a permitir que dañasen a Nott, se levanto del suelo rápidamente, intento conjurar su escudo, pero este inexplicablemente fallo de nuevo. Y el zarpazo de Bill fue directamente a su cuello, las garras de él se hundieron en su carne, directamente en su yugular. Y Pansy perdió el conocimiento, cayendo sobre un charco de sangre. Nott grito y se fue hacia ella. Bill estaba inmóvil, estupefacto, furioso, tratando de recuperar el control. Theo estaba aterrado, ella, ella estaba herida. Miro con furia a Bill, que estaba intentando desesperadamente regresar a su forma humana, estaba asustado y atónito, había herido a su amor, a Pansy.

-Eres un monstruo. No puedes estar con ella. La dañaras, mas de lo que has hecho- le grito Nott a Bill fuera de control- No voy a permitir que la hieras mas, vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

Bill entonces pudo convertirse en lobo, aulló dolorosamente y salto por una ventana de la sala, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Nott se sentía profundamente culpable, él había provocado esa situación. No había podido controlar su desesperación y se negó a escucharla, quizás si lo hubiese hecho, nada de lo que ocurrió habría sucedido. Con un pañuelo cubrió la herida de Pansy. Intento un episkeyo y no funciono. Esas heridas estaban malditas, no la había mordido, gracias al cielo, así que no había riesgo de licantropía, pero las heridas de hombreslobos no respondían a los métodos usuales. Pansy abrió los ojos y miro a Theo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, débil, la sangre cubría todo su pecho, estaba muy mareada. Bill la había atacado, todo por culpa de Theodore, estaba furiosa con Nott, pero igual se preocupaba por él-¿Dónde esta Bill? Tengo que hablar con él, no fue su culpa.

Nott solo callo, la culpa era de él y lo sabia. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los de Pansy, reflejándose en ellos. El monstruo no era Bill Weasley, el verdadero monstruo allí se llamaba Theodore Nott.

0o0

GRACIAS POR LOS RR.

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

Especialmente gracias a :

**Lesma de Malfoy, Erini, LunitaCK, Kikio Shakelbolt, beatyfly92, Rodrichan, Adrianam, Tildita, Fiona Garay, Theresitha Potter, Lu Granger, Konnyta Granger (gracias por tu extenso rr), Fridallizzious, besos a Mad Aristocrat (quien no se ha manifestado, j eje je, en el capitulo anterior)**


	21. El Lobo y su Dama

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Hola gracias a todos por los rr, contestare la semana que viene, bueno realmente, estoy actualizando un día antes porque mañana será imposible para mi, igual el blog. Estoy super ocupada trabajando, así que hasta ahora, los sábados será el día que actualice, sábado o viernes. Bueno este fic al parecer va a hacer algo larguillo, je je je je ya pasamos el capitulo 21 y todavía faltan algunas cosas y alguno que otro personaje importante por aparecer. Alguien por allí me pregunto ¿Alguien se va a quedar con su pareja original en este fic?, bueno es obvio desde hace algunos capítulos atrás, por donde van los tiros. ¿Todo el mundo será bígamo en el fic? Je je je je je. Bueno supongo que en el caso de Bill, Theo, Pansy y Fleur, digamos que todos tienen derecho a ser felices de alguna manera.

La santidad del matrimonio mágico es algo que mantendré todo el tiempo, es decir, NO HAY DIVORCIO MAGICO y eso es lo que hay……..Ja ja ja, es importantisimo para la trama. Les prometo mas de Draco y Hermione en el próximo capitulo. Lamentablemente para los fans del canon DRAMIONE, esta historia es la historia de muchos personajes, asi que hay que ser justos con ellos y contar sus peripecias también……...Asi que paciencia.

Capitulo dedicado a las incondicionales de Bill, Tildita, Fionita y Karix, mis amigas, quienes desde el principio se enamoraron perdidamente de mi caballero herido (ja ja ja ja, nada que ver con el fic del mismo nombre, El Caballero Herido y la Dama, que por cierto es buenísimo, un Hr/SS que te para el pelo). Bill es un personaje lleno de contradicciones, para mi a sido un placer escribir sobre él, una experiencia que me ha dejado muchas cosas buenas, ya que he analizado un poco como los seres humanos enfrentamos nuestros defectos y nuestros fracasos. Pansy Parkinson, quizás el personaje mas vilipendiado en el fandom, en muchos fics y a lo mejor en este también, yo trate de mostrar un poco esa alma tierna que se esconde debajo de tanta angustia, me gusta describirla, me encanta que sea una mujer muy hermosa, y que de alguna forma eso sea lo primero que la gente vea en ella, sin prestar mucha atención a su interior, todos excepto Bill. Como el lema de la serie Nip/Tuk _**"La belleza es una maldición".**_ Una chica tímida por naturaleza y como ella misma dice, con una gran capacidad para sobrevivir y salir adelante. .

Capitulo 21 El Lobo y su Dama.

Pansy se despertó, abrio los ojos lentamente, miro alrededor y suspiro abatida, de nuevo estaba en una cama, en alguna especie de Hospital. Era muy gracioso, siempre de alguna forma, cuando parecía que las cosas estaban en calma, todo terminaba otra vez estrepitosamente mal. Trato de incorporarse y se toco la gran herida que tenia desde el cuello hasta el hombro, cubierta con vendajes. Sentía mucho dolor, este iba en oleadas, sobre todo cuando movía el cuello, así que se concentro en mantener inmóvil aquella parte de su cuerpo. Su mente confusa entonces empezó a rememorar todo lo que había sucedido………. Bill…………..Theo…………….. Bill atacándola, su corazón se estrujo. Theodore tratando de matar a Bill, solo porque los había descubierto. Pansy se levanto de la cama, el frió suelo impacto sobre sus pies descalzos. Trato de buscar su varita y esta estaba en la mesita de noche, sus ropas estaban cuidadosamente dobladas sobre una silla, estaba en una habitación aislada y se imaginaba el porque, _"las heridas del hombre lobo"_. Demasiado miedo y demasiados mitos, en relación a ellas. No recordaba que Bill la hubiese mordido, solo le había hundido las garras en su cuello, cuando su escudo fallo. _"Nunca jamás lo dejaran vivir en paz, después de esto_", Pansy suspiro apenada, su vida con Bill no iba a ser fácil, seria un proscrito del ministerio de magia. Solo tenia la esperanza de que Theo no hubiese revelado la identidad del hombre lobo que la ataco.

El escudo…………………………. Era imposible, este había parpadeado, fallando en el peor momento posible. Desde que había pisado Londres sentía raro el ambiente. Como si algo luchara por succionarle la energía, y lo mas extraño era que ella lo seguía sintiendo, en ese momento. Tenia que averiguar que era lo que la estaba afectando. Por otro lado, tenia que buscar a Bill y asegurarle que ella estaba viva y bien.

Pansy se vistió rápidamente, y salio al pasillo del hospital, era de madrugada, camino tratando de no hacer ruido, buscando un sitio solitario para desaparecerse y los vio………………………..Theo sentado en una silla, dormitando, a su lado Harry y Ron, también dormidos en los sofás de la sala de espera. Pansy dudo, por un lado tenia que buscar a Bill, y ver que había pasado con él, tenia que hablarle, tratar de tranquilizarlo, ella sabia que lo que había sucedido fue un terrible accidente y por el otro, tenia que arreglar las cosas con Theo, todavía era su esposa, y todavía lo quería. Así que Pansy, una vez más se decidió por Theodore Nott.

Camino despacio hacia ellos y luego, después de mirarlo un rato, le toco una mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, de manera tierna. _"Te he hecho tanto daño que no se si algún día me lo pueda perdonar_". Theo, rápidamente le tomo la muñeca y se la apretó. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, la de Theo con profunda tristeza y dolor, Pansy con culpa.

-¿No deberías estar acostada?- gruño Theo sin soltarle la mano, ella ni se movió. Nott le ordeno fríamente- Ve a tu habitación.

-Debemos hablar- dijo ella sin perder el aplomo. Sabia quien era Theo Nott y lo que era capaz de hacer, pero no te temía- por favor Theo. Déjame explicarte.

-No- contesto Theo suavizando la voz y a la vez el agarre- No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber- la miro de nuevo, esta vez con preocupación- Lo siento mucho Pansy, no pensé que fuese a suceder algo así. Tú no eras la que debía morir.

Ella se soltó la muñeca con brusquedad y lo miro furiosa.

-¿Serias capaz de……………….- le grito Pansy a Theo, siendo interrumpidos por los dos hombres que debido al ruido se habían despertado

-Pans- entonces Harry despertó y la vio, como siempre, y se conmovió profundamente, una mujer perfecta, bella y terriblemente melancólica, el cabello negro cayendo sobre su espalda, vestida de oscuro, sus ojos azules brillantes, frente a frente a Theo, desafiándolo. Harry entendió la situación, se levanto del sofá, camino unos pasos y se detuvo al lado de ella, la tomo de un brazo, ella aparto la mirada de Theo y miro a Harry con desesperación, este le pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

-Honestamente, Harry- dijo ella con voz compungida- No.

Harry suspiro, otro error mas para su lista, al parecer Bill, Theo y Pansy se habían peleado. El motivo, era mas que evidente para él, Theo seguramente los había descubierto. Pero lo más perturbador era que Bill había atacado a Pansy, contra todo pronostico. O eso era lo que Theodore medio les había contado a ellos, en secreto. El personal de hospital no sabía la identidad del hombrelobo atacante. Urgía encontrar a Bill, antes que los Deathcrows lo hicieran, era muy peligroso que estuviese solo, de hecho en las cirscunstancias actuales, ninguno de ellos deberia hacerlo. Draco Malfoy era la excepción, con su espada era un hueso duro de roer, pero el resto de los elementos y la orden debían estar en grupos. De paso un hombrelobo desquiciado suelto por ahí, no era lo más deseable a esas alturas del juego. ¿Qué fue lo que diablos había pasado? Algo le decía a Harry que Bill no atacaría a Pansy sin una buena razón. Pero Nott no dijo mas nada, y la mirada que tenia no presagiaba algo bueno.

-Pansy- dijo Ron- Lamento tanto que Bill te haya hecho eso. Hay que encontrarlo antes de que dañe a otra persona.

Pansy miro con reproche a Nott, ¿Qué versión de los hechos le había dado Nott a los demás? Cuando vio a Theo sumamente incomodo lo entendió. Él no les había dicho que había penetrado en su mente, casi enloqueciéndolo y con intención de matarlo. Porque ella, que conocía todos los secretos de Theodore Nott y su poder, sabia que este había intentado hacer morir la mente de Bill. De nuevo sintió escalofríos, ella estaba tentando el destino, sin duda era la culpable de toda esa situación, había tenido que decidirse antes, y ahora lo tendría que arreglar todo, eso era seguro. Pero antes que nada, tenia que saber que rayos estaba pasando.

-Bueno – entonces Pansy se sentó frente a ellos, al parecer tendría que organizar una reunión improvisada, faltaba Draco, pero no tenía otra opción. Pansy era una mujer inteligente, a pesar de su poca confianza en si misma. Algo le decía que si no sacaba fortaleza en ese momento no lo haría nunca, así que se decidió a iniciar esa conversación. Si se iba a embarcar en esa búsqueda sola, tenia que saber que terreno estaba pisando y que demonios estaba sucediendo- hablemos, primero que todo ¿En donde esta Draco?

-Esta en España- dijo Harry sorprendido de la determinación en la voz de Pansy, ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa, así que era agradable que esta vez lo hiciese. Estaban cuatro de los elementos y tenían que tomar decisiones importantes - en una misión secreta.

-Potter tiene unas brillantes ideas con las misiones- dijo Nott dolido- Por ejemplo juntar a mi esposa con un hombrelobo, fue un derroche de inteligencia.

-Theo- dijo Pansy, eso era un problema de los tres, y no le gustaba que lo ventilasen a vox populi- este no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Theodore por lo bajo. Ron miro interrogadoramente a Harry y él le mascullo. "Cállate y no menciones el tema". Ron entendió perfectamente, Bill estaba con Pansy. Era así, si no lo fuera, Theo no estaría tan furioso.

-Alguien quiere explicarme porque siento la energía apagándose desde que llegamos a Londres- esa pregunta era vital para ella, su escudo era su mejor defensa, si este fallaba las consecuencias serian desastrosas. Theo la miro fijamente, muy alterado, así que eso había sido……………….la causa de que el escudo de ella fallase. Se maldijo así mismo, por haberla llevado a San Mungo, todavía estaban en Londres. El efecto de esa bomba en Pansy era impredecible.

-Al parecer estallo una especie de bomba en Londres, que le quita la energía a las cosas, supongo que eso te afecta a ti también, ya que eres una canalizadora de energía- le dijo Harry- al parecer el gobierno muggle sospecha de Alemania, sucedió ayer a las 5 pm de la tarde. Mientras tanto los Deathcrows atacaron mi casa, se llevaron a Hermione y casi matan a Ginny.

-Oh Dios- Pansy estaba muy impresionada con los hechos - ¿Cómo esta Ginny? ¿Que quieren con Hermione?

-Ginny esta viva de milagro- dijo Harry con rabia- Con Hermione teníamos previsto que se uniese al otro bando, para ayudar a cumplir la profecía, pero al parecer se nos adelantaron, nos tomaron completamente de sorpresa.

-¡Diablos! Todo esto esta realmente mal. Draco se va a poner furioso, ya sabes como es él. Buscara a Hermione hasta debajo de las piedras.- Pansy empezó dar vueltas por todos lados- Debo salir de Londres, cada vez me siento mas absorbida, es peligroso para mi salud permanecer mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Donde crees que esta Bill?- le pregunto directamente a Ron, quien se sorprendió, Theo dio un gruñido, mostrando su inconformidad

-En Shell Cottagge, su casa en Cornuallles, es el único sitio que se me ocurre. Debes tener cuidado, por lo que dijo Theo es un hombrelobo con todas las de la ley- dijo Ron.

-Claro que lo es, yo lo ayude en el proceso- confirmo Pansy con sarcasmo, Ron y Theo se miraron sorprendidos, no se esperaban una confirmación de ese tipo- debo hablar con él, tiene que estar muy confundido. De hecho, los tres tenemos que hablar Theo- Pansy miro de nuevo a Theo.

-Me parece bien que lo hagas, alguien debe ir por él- contesto Harry- pero pienso que antes deberías recuperarte, estas muy pálida.

-Nada de eso- dijo Pansy- tú y yo sabemos que Bill corre peligro. Hay que encontrarlo antes que los malditos Deathcrows.

-NO………….tú te quedas conmigo, estas herida, te sacare de Londres para que descanses, te llevare con la Sra. Weasley- exclamo Theodore Nott, levantándose de la silla y dando un pequeño paseo en la estancia. Ella se había portado como una perdida, pero seguía siendo su esposa, la amaba intensamente y estaba malherida, era obvio que no la iba a dejar sola, pero hablar con ella, eso no lo haría, jamás. Pansy callo un rato, en donde lo persiguió con la mirada. Harry y Ron se apartaron un poco, para darles algo de privacidad.

-No soy tu propiedad- dijo ella calmada, en voz baja para que solo ambos escuchasen. Se apretaban las manos, como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba ansiosa- ni un objeto decorativo. Soy una persona que siente y piensa. Yo te quiero Theo, a pesar de que mis actos te indiquen lo contrario. El problema es que ambos lo sentimos de distinta manera. Quiero hablar contigo y que me dejas aclararte el asunto. No puedes retenerme y lo sabes. Yo soy más poderosa que tú.

-Si, es cierto, mi poder es nada comparado con el tuyo. Y no hablo solamente de los elementos, Pansy. Pero yo no tengo nada que decir, ahora en este instante-dijo Theo- y ademas es muy obvio lo que vas a decirme y no quiero escucharlo. No estoy preparado y quizás nunca lo este. Pero, tampoco puedo permitir que salgas de aquí herida.

-Tú no puedes saber lo que voy a decirte Theo- le dijo ella, dándose por vencida. Intentar hablar con Theo en esas circunstancias iba a ser casi imposible, además de todo, ella estaba furiosa con él, había intentando matar a Bill, quizás darle un poco de tiempo, los calmaría a los tres- pero si así lo quieres, así será. Cuando desees hablar y aclarar las cosas conmigo, yo estaré dispuesta a hablarte. No puedo quedarme, tengo que buscar a Bill.

Pansy se fue caminando de la estancia, por un momento volteo a verlo, estaba muy triste, estaba segura que esa ruptura iba a ser algo que de alguna forma iba a lamentar toda su vida. Theo se quedo mirando, pensativo, viendo como su felicidad se le iba de las manos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le dijo Ron a Theo, que veía que su amigo estaba pasando una situación bien difícil debido a su hermano.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, yo me voy al Londres muggle, a ver que puedo averiguar de esta maldita guerra- dijo Theo , luego miro a Harry - solo te voy a pedir un favor, Potter. Échale un ojo a Pansy por mi, se lió con el hombrelobo, y bueno si, quiero matar al muy maldito, pero no lo haré, conozco a Pansy, esta prendada de él y no le quiero hacer mas daño. Pero no me dan confianza los hombrelobos me entiendes. Y si le vuelve a tocar un solo cabello, lo mato, sea o no hermano de Ron.

Harry asintió y Ron no dijo nada, para no empezar una pelea, pero si Nott se metía con Bill, hasta allí iba a llegar su amistad. Luego entendió el coraje y el miedo que debía sentir Theo con respecto a Pansy y se relajo. Conocía bien a Bill, no sabia muy bien las causas que habían desencadenado que atacase a Pansy, pero el Bill que conocía, jamás dañaría a nadie a quien amase. Y por lo que Harry le había insinuado, Bill estaba enamorado de Pansy.

-¿Dónde te quedaras?- le grito preocupado Ron a Theo. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero Theodore era su compinche, su compañero de aventuras y de alguna forma, su consciencia.

-En casa de la malcriada ¿Dónde mas?- le dijo Theodore, encogiendo los hombros. La verdad era que no le apetecía ir a ningún sitio del mundo mágico, ni a casa de ninguno de sus amigos, no soportaría la miradas de lastima. Ya se estaba imaginando los comentarios _"Pobre Theo, lo abandonaron, por un pulgoso hombrelobo",_ su orgullo estaba lo suficientemente herido, así que el único lugar que se le ocurría, era la casa de Janie. Estaba seguro que ella lo recibiría, a lo mejor lo abofeteaba por descarado, pero de seguro le brindaría un techo donde dormir. Además había que seguir trabajando intentando descubrir que tanto se habían salido de control las cosas.

-Te veré en unos días allí, quiero ver a los chicos- le volvió a decir Ron.

-¿Y tú me vas a acompañar?- pregunto Theo con sarcasmo- Pensé que te ibas a quedar aquí haciendo el papel de héroe del mundo mágico junto con Potter- Harry lo escucho y soltó una risotada. _"¡Si claro! El héroe que ni siquiera sabe defender bien su casa y a su mujer"_

-Y perderme tus discusiones con Janie………….- contesto Ron risueño- jamás en la vida. Además Harry necesita que tú y yo sigamos lo nuestro con los muggles. Nos vemos en tres días, no mates a la pequeña Janie por favor.

-Bien- Theo esbozo una sonrisa, jamás lo diría en voz alta. Prefería que lo torturasen, con palillos debajo de las uñas. Pero…………….. ¡Diablos! Quería harto al maldito pelirrojo. Hacia tiempo que lo había aceptado, que Ron Weasley, ese hombre bravucón, alegre, despistado, impaciente y volátil, había desplazado a Draco Malfoy como su mejor amigo.

0o0

Expiación………………………………………………..

Pansy se apareció en Shell Cottage, el paisaje a su alrededor le pareció muy bonito e idílico, como la casa de Draco en Dover, el modesto hogar estaba sobre un acantilado. Camino tranquila por una senda que se dirigía directamente a la puerta de la casa. Cuando llego a ella pudo ver un buzón muggle, que decía Familia Weasley-Delacour. Pansy paso sus dedos por cada una de las letras. El porche de la casa estaba lleno de plantas, al parecer había un hechizo especial, con efecto invernadero para que estas se mantuviesen frescas. Estaban en pleno invierno, cerca del día de Navidad. Vio las sillas de mimbre con muchos cojines tejidos, todo muy delicado, muy femenino, muy francés. Sin duda Fleur Delacour había dejado su huella en cada rincón de su casa. Muy parecida a ella, que le encantaba decorar, pero que no había tenido tiempo de arreglar la casa que Theodore le había comprado en Noruega, la que iba a ser su hogar, antes de que la maldita guerra se interpusiese y el destino la llevase a ella a enamorarse de otro hombre.

Theodore………………….suspiro Pansy. Era muy difícil hablar con él, explicarle que lo seguía queriendo, pero que amaba también a otro hombre. Era evidente que no podía quedarse con los dos. Era imposible. Pero si le habrían permitido escoger, sin duda hubiese preferido estar con ambos, a pesar de que la tildasen de puta. Amaba a Bill Weasley pero no quería romperle el corazón a Nott, era así de simple.

Se dio cuenta que la puerta de la entrada estaba entreabierta, el interior de la casa, lucia tan coqueto como el exterior, muebles de telas floreadas, pequeños detalles en todos lados, objetos de vidrio y porcelana. Muchas fotografías, estaban dispersas por toda la sala, en ellas aparecían Bill y Fleur, una de ellas le llamo la atención. Bill estaba con una Fleur con un embarazo muy avanzado. Una punzada recorrió el estomago de Pansy, ella y su tonta obseccion por las fotografias del pasado de los demas. Bill se agachaba en esa foto, y tomaba con sus manos el abdomen de Fleur y empezaba a hablarle a la barriga, ella reía feliz y acariciaba el cabello de Bill. Pansy tomo la foto con manos temblorosas, se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Allí estaban dos jóvenes enamorados, felices, esperando el fruto de su amor, formando una familia, cosas demasiado normales para la mayoría de los seres humanos.

Y allí estaba ella, siempre pisando el borde entre lo sublime y lo ridiculo, coqueteando con lo excepcional y la locura desde que tenía uso de razon, habia nacido en una familia de completos desquiciados. Ella era el elemento plasma, una bruja poderosa mas allá de la imaginación, una Slytherin, con todo lo que significa pertenecer a la Casa renegada, poseer astucia, hambre de poder, inmoralidad, crueldad pero también a su manera una gran capacidad de supervivencia, tal como ella. Exmortifaga, casada con otro poderoso, un mago con un poder mental excepcional, todavía en su gran parte sin explorar, hecho que los separaba mas aun de lo que los unía. Seca como el pasto en verano, jamás en su vida ni siquiera había tenido una sospecha de embarazo, ni nadie nunca tuvo intenciones de dejarla en tal estado_. "Pansy Parkinson es la chica que quieres llevarte a la cama y hacerle el amor como un loco, pero no es la madre que imaginas para tus hijos, ella es tan perfecta, tan sofisticada, tan bella, que sin duda perdería todo su encanto, preparando biberones"_ ese comentario, lo había hecho Draco Malfoy, su prometido en esos años de adolescencia, al propio Theodore, que le dio toda la razón, por supuesto ninguno de los dos sabia que ella había escuchado y ambos eran un par de idiotas en ese entonces. En la actualidad, los tres habían cambiado mucho, pero después de mucho tiempo, a veces se seguía preguntando si ellos pensaban dentro de si, que ella todavía seguía siendo una muñeca de Porcelana.

Mientras el resto de la gente vivía su vida como podía, formando familias. Ella, que tenia detrás a dos hombres que la deseaban tanto hasta el punto de intentar matarse por ella, estaba sola, terriblemente sola, apartada del resto. Al parecer, la soledad seria su condena toda la vida, la había experimentado desde su más tierna edad, huérfana de madre, huérfana de abuela y sometida a los designios del despreciable ser que era su padre, quien padecia una terrible enfermedad mental, de la cual nadie comentaba porque nadaba en dinero y que solo la veía como un objeto bonito para vender al mejor postor entre sus amigos mortifagos. Y el ganador había sido Lucius Malfoy, comprometiendola con su único hijo, no sin antes probar él mismo la mercancía. Robert Parkinson, el financista del Lord Oscuro, como buena serpiente siempre había evadido la justicia, desapareció a todo lo que lo implico con los mortifagos, silencio con dinero a todo el ministerio de magia y logro quedar impune . Se caso de nuevo con una Rosier que estaba tan podrida como él y al parecer ambos vivian derrochando el dinero. Pansy fue borrada del árbol genealógico de su familia por haber dejado a Draco plantado en el altar, su padre no quiso escuchar razones. Simplemente fue como si nunca hubiese existido. Alexandra Parkinson, era menos que nadie, era nada.

Pansy tardo un rato en calmarse, se limpio las lagrimas con una mano y dejo la foto sobre la mesa, últimamente se la mantenía llorando, estaba harta de tanta tristeza. Se levanto y siguió caminando, la casa al parecer tenía un buen tiempo sin ser habitada, quizás algunas semanas, estaba un poco descuidada. Curioseo un rato por la cocina, abrió los armarios y saco las cosas necesarias para hacerse un té. No tenía mucha hambre así que con eso bastaría de desayuno. Después de un rato, se sintió un poco mareada y se quedo dormida apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Unas horas después una corriente de aire proveniente del exterior, la despertó. Las cortinas de las ventanas, adquirían formas siniestras con el viento, ella se levanto sobresaltada y miro hacia la puerta de la cocina. Un gran lobo gris, con ojos oscuros, estaba allí, observándola, le gruño por lo bajo. Pansy lo miro y enseguida lo reconoció. Era Bill

No corto contacto visual con el lobo, instintivamente tomo su varita, pero no apunto. El lobo seguía gruñéndole, de pronto arqueo el lomo y erizo todos sus cabellos. Estaba alerta. Olfateo un poco el aire, Pansy rogó porque la reconociese.

-Bill- dijo ella suavemente, sin percatarse hizo un movimiento brusco y el lobo se adelanto unos pasos mostrándole los dientes, ella se quedo estática en el mismo sitio- Bill, soy yo, Pansy, estoy bien.

Pansy sentía el nerviosismo del animal y el suyo propio. _¡Diablos Theo! ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a Bill?._

-Quiero hablar contigo Bill- le dijo Pansy con voz vacilante- necesito que seas humano para que hablemos.

El lobo la miro, ella creyó ver algo de tristeza en esos profundos ojos castaños, el lobo gris simplemente se giro sobre si mismo y se marcho, saliendo de la casa.

Pansy enseguida supo lo que tenia que hacer, debía seguirlo. Si Bill no lograba o no quería transformarse en humano, una buena razón tendría sin duda.

Salio de la casa, hacia mucho frió, pequeños copos de nieve caían a su alrededor. Se metió ambas manos en el bolsillo y siguió las huellas del lobo, internándose en un denso bosque.

El cielo estaba gris, la día había comenzado triste y oscuro en una fría mañana invernal. Pansy caminaba mirando alrededor, fijando en su mente el bucólico bosque, que exhibía sus troncos desnudos. El paisaje era de alguna manera monótono y desesperante como si quisiera decirle que se diese por vencida, que era inútil tratar de cambiar su vida, que no tenia ningún sentido tratar de buscar lo que no deseaba ser encontrado. A pesar de que era bastante fácil perder el sentido de orientación en ese lugar, después de unas horas ya se había acercado bastante al lobo, lo percibia cerca de ella.

Se sentía cansada, y no estaba completamente recuperada del todo de su herida. Logro encontrar un refugio en un tronco ahuecado. Apoyo su cabeza en el interior y se quedo dormida, tiritando de frió y de fiebre. La herida en su cuello estaba cicatrizando, gracias a una poción que le habían dado en San Mungo, pero tardaría en sanar y lo sabía. Era una insensatez que ella estuviese allí, en medio del invierno, sola en un bosque, herida y débil. Pero tenia que convencer a Bill de que no había sido su culpa. Ese era su objetivo y lo lograría. Su largo cabello cayo sobre su cara y Pansy durmió unas horas. El gran lobo gris se acerco y se sentó frente a Pansy, vigilándola de cualquier peligro que se cerniese sobre ella. Después de un rato, el animal sintió un olor familiar, y se alerto, parando sus orejas. Salio despedido al interior del bosque, para buscar eso que tanto había llamado su atención.

La noche llego y Pansy despertó, la luna llena brillaba en el horizonte, de pronto le pareció oír un aullido y luego otros a modo de respuesta. "_Mas lobos, ¡no!"_ Y ella estaba tan débil, salio como pudo del interior del tronco, todo estaba oscuro, pero aun así divisaba la forma de los árboles. Se dispuso a continuar persiguiendo al Bill lobo.

-_Lumus-_ agito su varita y la punta de esta se encendió. Camino buscando las huellas de Bill y se confundió, habían muchas otras huellas sobre el terreno. Retrocedió unos pasos y un gruñido detuvo su marcha. Se volteo y lo vio, el lobo gris, que aúllo sonoramente, se acerco a ella, Pansy dejo que lo hiciese pero se quedo muy quieta, el lobo gris le mordio la manga de su camisa, jalandola por una direccion determinada. El lobo la solto y se dio la vuelta.

-Bill- dijo Pansy, no entendia que estaba queriendo decirle Bill. Viendo que el lobo se alejaba, le grito- esta bien si no quieres hablar ahora, esperare en tu casa. El tiempo que sea necesario. No me iré.

Pansy entonces camino tratando de orientarse, el ambiente se hizo más opresivo. En algún momento se admitió que se había perdido. Escucho un aullido y se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo. Oyo una respiración pesada tras de ella, se volteaba esporádicamente mientras caminaba cautelosa, pero no veía nada. Su piel estaba erizada, sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro tratando de identificar la fuente del ruido, porque tenia todas sus alarmas interiores, gritándole PELIGRO, de pronto escucho el crujir de una rama siendo aplastada por algo. Pansy supo que no estaba sola, se giro lentamente y entonces lo vio, un par de ojos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad. Pansy sintió un escalofrió, sabia quien era el dueño de esos ojos, claro que lo sabia. Su padre la asustaba cuando era niña, con ese personaje, pero en la vida real era peor que cualquier villano de cuentos infantiles.

-Parkinson- dijo Fenrir Grayback, saliendo a un claro del bosque. La luz de la luna llena incidió sobre él, era un hombre alto, corpulento, velludo, lucia una barba mal recortada, la boca la tenia contorsionada en una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, poseía manos que parecían garras con las uñas sucias y amarillas, estaba vestido con ropas viejas y roídas- siempre es bueno conseguirse a los viejos conocidos, particularmente si son unos malditos traidores. Por supuesto, tu padre evito que cayeses en Azkaban. Y nosotros los pobres híbridos pagamos por los ricos como tú.

-Yo nunca mate a nadie- dijo Pansy, tratando de superar el terror que tenia. Jamás le había gustado Fenrir Grayback, solo lo había soportado por estar en el mismo bando-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú- dijo Fenrir con voz ronca, casi gruñendo- los otros lobos me dijeron que había uno como yo en el bosque. Y que una humana lo seguía. Así que me imagine que se trataba de William Weasley y de su imprimación. Me sorprendió que fueses tú. Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos, una invitación a la desgracia, como siempre. Pequeña, ambos queremos lo mismo, encontrarlo, claro, por motivos muy diferentes. Tú serás el cebo.

Fenrir entonces termino de convertirse y Pansy lo vio en su esplendor. El gran hombre lobo levantado en sus cuartos traseros. Con grandes colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces. Y el ansia de matar brillando en sus ojos.

-Oh Dios- fue lo único que dijo Pansy. Fenrir no era como Bill, Fenrir Grayback era un asesino despiadado. Lanzo un débil rayo eléctrico que lo único que logro fue chamuscar el pelo de Fenrir , lo cual lo enfureció aun mas. Así que Pansy hizo lo mas lógico, correr por su vida.,

Corrió como una desesperaba, logrando esquivar los árboles casi por suerte, de vez en cuando lanzaba hechizos con su varita, pero Fenrir era demasiado rápido y los evadía _¡Piensa Pansy! PIENSA_. Estaba débil y por eso sus poderes no funcionaban bien. Lanzo otro despliegue energético con su mano, pero este fallo. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, sola no podría lograrlo. Fenrir salto entre las ramas más altas de los árboles y logro interceptarla colocándose frente a ella, Pansy se detuvo antes de caer a sus garras y lo apunto con la varita. Estaba respirando agitadamente, su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Fenrir le volvió a enseñar los dientes y su risa macabra de pronto lleno el ambiente, saco una varita y le apunto también. Pansy lo miro con asco, iba a pelear hasta lo ultimo, si iba a morir, lo haría luchando con las uñas. Grayback le lanzo un _experliamus _y ella quedo desarmada totalmente. El hombrelobo habia sido un buen mortifago y ahora era un Deathcrow, Pansy con sus poderes fallando, estaba indefensa. Fenrir lanzo tambien su varita al suelo, la iba a matar a su manera, sin magia y con extrema crueldad.

De pronto, un gruñido potente, se escucho en medio de la noche, otro hombrelobo se sumaba a la lucha. Pansy por un momento sonrió, era Bill, ya no como lobo, sino con la forma de la bestia apocalíptica que dormía en su interior.

-Bill Weasley- dijo Fenrir, riéndose cruelmente. Allí lo tenía, el muy tonto había caído redondo en su trampa. Tenia semanas merodeando su casa y el muy imbecil no aparecía hasta ahora- te olía pero no podía ubicarte. Eres escurridizo. Me enviaron a hacerte nuevamente la oferta. Únete a nosotros los Deathcrows o mueres. No hay elección.

-No- contesto Bill con voz gutural. Apenas podía conservar su consciencia humana en esa alma animal. Olio a Pansy, su miedo y su adrenalina recorriendo las venas, ella era su hembra, la iba a defender. El otro licántropo le estaba insinuando algo que su mente animal no entendía muy bien, pero la humana después de un rato comprendió. Lo quería a él para el ejército enemigo.

-Muchacho estupido- escupió Fenrir Grayback- pero si eso quieres. Te matare. No soporto la idea de no mantener mi exclusividad gracias a ti.

Bill se alzo en todo su tamaño, intimidante, feroz, salvaje, dispuesto a atacar, Grayback también. Y los dos animales, se echaron uno sobre otro, de manera despiadada, dándose zarpazos y mordiscos, en la confusión Pansy logro apartarse y observaba la pelea pegada al tronco de un árbol. Escuchaba los aullidos y mordiscos. Fenrir estaba sobre Bill, le sujetaba un brazo, logro morderlo. Pansy solo escucho el aullido de dolor.

-Maldito infeliz- dijo Fenrir, pero entonces Bill se levanto, y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que se tambalease, Fenrir retrocedió, y abrió sus fauces enseñando todos sus dientes Bill hizo lo mismo, el sonido de los gruñidos bestiales de los lobos resono por todo el bosque- me daré un festín con ella y contigo.

De nuevo se atacaron, ambos lobos sangraban profusamente, daban vueltas como una masa informe, sobre todo el terreno. Dos seres míticos buscaban aniquilarse mutuamente en el mas sangriento enfrentamiento. Pansy entonces, tomo su varita del piso, la esgrimio con fuerza, sin duda ambos pelearían hasta matarse y ella no iba a correr el riesgo con Bill. Sus ojos intentaban de identificar quien era quien, combatían demasiado rápido, de pronto Fenrir le dio la espalada y ella vio la oportunidad.

-_Avada Kedravra_- grito y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la maldición imperdonable. No era la primera vez que lo hacia en su vida, había jurado no hacerlo nunca mas. Pero se trataba de Bill. Y por él, ella rompería cualquier juramento.

El rayo verde impacto sobre la espalda de Fenrir, este quedo rígido y se desplomo pesadamente en el piso. Bill entonces lo remato, hundiendo los dientes en su cuerpo, fracturando todos sus huesos y desmembrándolo. Pansy desvió la mirada, no quería ver a Bill cometiendo tal atrocidad. Cuando todo hubo terminado. Bill se adelanto, y se coloco frente a ella, con aspecto feroz y amenazante.

-Necesito que seas humano de nuevo- le dijo Pansy secamente, todavía tomando su varita en la mano, dispuesta a defenderse de él si fuese necesario, y tratar de hacerle el menor daño posible.

Entonces el alma de Bill respondió y se transformo, cayo de rodillas respirando pesadamente, lleno de heridas y arañazos. Ella intento acercarse.

-Quédate quieta Pansy- dijo Bill con su voz gutural, la miro de nuevo y sus ojos seguían amarillos- Ve a la casa, retrocede despacio. El maldito animal quiere despertarse otra vez. Vete. Corre.

Pansy retrocedió sin dejar de mirar a Bill, cuando estuvo una distancia prudencial, con las pocas fueras que tenia, corrió durante algunos minutos, hasta que llego a la casa, fue hacia la cocina y se sentó, respirando agitadamente. Luego de unos minutos, se levanto de la silla y camino de un lado a otro, con una mano apoyada en la cintura y otra comiéndose las uñas.

Lo vio entrar a la estancia. Con las ropas raídas, sucio, herido, lleno de sangre, el cabello rojo largo desordenado, y los ojos amarillos. Inspiraba ferocidad por los cuatro costados, llevaba un animal muerto en sus manos, una liebre. La miro un instante y fue directo al lavaplatos, tomo un cuchillo y se dispuso a despellejar el animal.

-Supongo que estas hambrienta- dijo Bill con voz ronca, sin embargo Pansy noto que estaba furioso, tratando de controlarse. Tomo un plato y se le coloco en la mesa, contenía una masa sanguinolenta.

-Cómelo crudo, es el hígado, te dará fuerzas- le dijo Bill sin mirarla- luces como si estuvieses a punto de desfallecerte del hambre.

-Es cierto- dijo ella imprimiéndole seguridad a sus palabras- la ultima vez que comí fue hace 24 horas.

-¿Porque diablos no estas en un hospital?- le dijo Bill volteando disimuladamente para verla, el vendaje de su cuello había caído y ella tenia expuesta su herida, él sintió retorcerse el corazón de dolor, lagrimas de impotencia acudieron a sus ojos, así que se giro nuevamente para que ella no lo viese- Eres una inconciente, esa herida se ve mal. Te llevare a San Mungo.

-Estoy bien, se ve fea pero no es para tanto. Bill, no fue tu culpa- dijo ella en un susurro- Me heriste accidentalmente. Nott te trato de manipular y te descontrolaste.

-Nott quiso matarme, que es muy diferente- dijo Bill con rabia- Pero lo cierto es que es peligroso que permanezcas conmigo. Lo siento, Pansy, no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro. Venir hasta aqui ha sido un error

-Bill Wealsey- contesto Pansy molesta, todo el mundo decidía en su vida menos ella- Yo me voy a quedar contigo. Esta decidido y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Vuelve con Nott y olvídate de mí- estas palabras salieron de la boca de Bill como un disparo.

-No- contesto ella. Pansy era la que evitaba las encrucijadas, tomar decisiones le costaba demasiado, pero cuando al fin lo hacia, era tenaz hasta la muerte

Bill se volteo con su rostro transfigurado de rabia, sus ojos todavía lucían amarillos, se fue hacia ella, con furia, con molestia. Se coloco frente a ella, Pansy lo miro directamente a los ojos, estaba mareada, todo el olor a sangre, el propio olor de Bill, almizclero, masculino, tenia embotados sus sentidos. La furia de Bill se mezclo con el deseo infinito que tenia por ella, la imprimación nublo su cerebro, pero fue Pansy la que sintió el efecto de esta en su cuerpo y en su mente.

-He dicho que …………………- Bill no pudo terminar la frase, ella simplemente se le echo encima, tomo su cara con sus manos y lo beso, intensamente, reclamando todo de lo que se sabia dueña y señora.

Bill le correspondió con el mismo fuego. Le tomo la cintura fuertemente y la apretó contra él. No era un beso tierno, era un beso voraz, animal, apasionado. La lengua de Pansy invadía la boca de Bill, casi asfixiándolo. Él la pego a su cuerpo, tratando con ese abrazo ganar esa partida. Ella cedió un poco y entonces Bill ataco, explorando la boca de ella, hasta el último rincón. Pansy deposito sus manos en los hombros de él. Bill le beso el cuello, se lo mordió, sacándole un pequeño suspiro a ella.

No hay nada que desate mayor pasión que la certeza de estar entregándose a un amor prohibido e imposible. Bill en un instante de lucidez se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban perdidos, no habría vuelta atrás, nunca más. Pero su corazón estaba eufórico, ella era todo lo que había esperado en su vida, sin saber exactamente que era. Sus manos frenéticas se movieron en su espalda, tratando de sacarle la ropa. Se separo un poco de ella, pero Pansy lo seguía besando, en los labios, la nariz, la barbilla, por ratos le mordía el cuello, mientras le terminaba de desgarrar la ropa. Pansy Parkinson estaba sacando a flote toda la ansiedad y deseo que tenia meses guardados, y que salían sin que ella pudiese ejercer ningún control. Sentía el peso de sus instintos de mujer, de su propio deseo y de la imprimación de Bill, que con ese olor la estaba volviendo literalmente loca.

Bill desconecto la mente de su cuerpo, la cargo a horcajadas sobre él, tratando de llevarla a su habitación, pero todo fue en vano, la deseaba tanto, que a mitad de las escaleras cayo con ella debajo. Le rompió a jirones la blusa, le saco bruscamente los pantalones, dejándola en ropa interior, le bajo los panties con los dientes, rompió en sujetador con las manos. Entonces tuvo su cuerpo desnudo debajo de él. Ella lucia hermosa, con su cabello negro desperdigado en los escalones, sus ojos cerrados, luciendo una sonrisa enigmática, unos pechos firmes, con esos pequeños pezones rozados apuntando al cielo, su vientre plano y su hemisferio sur abierto para él. Sintió su piel ardiendo cuando toco la de ella, era un contacto tan exquisito que se sintió morir. Bill recorrió con su lengua todo el cuerpo de ella, mordió sus senos, chupo sus pezones y se amamanto de ellos. Pansy arqueaba su cuerpo de placer. Bill mordió su cintura, con fuerza y le arranco un gemido que al escucharlo, solo termino de enardecerlo más aun. Se termino de deshacer de su ropa y quedo desnudo sobre ella, la tomo de las caderas y la pego a él.

Se situó entre sus piernas, la beso con desesperación, le mordió los labios hasta sacarle sangre. Y se hundió en ella, violentamente, embistiéndola como el perfecto animal que era, sin delicadeza. Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida tratando de gritar, jamás la habían tomado con esa furia, con ese deseo desatado. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse los ojos amarillos de Bill mirándola, penetrantemente. Ella sintió una necesidad apremiante de besarlo y lo hizo, mientras tanto se movió tan frenéticamente como él.

Le gustaba, ¡Demonios!, claro, que le gustaba, que él golpeara su interior, como si quisiera matarla en cada movimiento, y casi lo logro, porque ella creía que iba a desmayarse, cada vez que él invadía su territorio. A Pansy no le importaba ya nada, ni estar haciéndolo en el lugar mas incomodo posible, en una escalera, ni que Bill estuviese totalmente descontrolado, sin haber logrado apartar completamente al hombre lobo, su cerebro estaba completamente en off. Bill le sostenía sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ella se incorporo un poco y con ambas manos, le apretó sus nalgas, incitándolo a que se hundiese aun más en ella. Y funciono, Bill entendió perfectamente el mensaje, y la embistió hasta el fondo, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse o de morderse, ella gemía y gritaba sin control, él le gruñía. Ambos cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor y saliva.

En algún momento, él paro, se separo de ella y la volteo boca abajo con brusquedad. Pansy apoyo sus rodillas en un escalón y sus manos en otro, solo sintió la lengua de Bill recorriendo su espalda, luego mordiéndole los flancos de su torso. Bill la tomo de las caderas y la empujo contra las de él. Ella sintió, que la penetraba brutalmente, con rapidez, de nuevo reanudando el ritmo candensioso de sus embestidas. Bill le tomo sus pechos con una mano y los acaricio, alternativamente, pellizcando sus pezones, la otra mano la coloco en la pared tratando de conservar el equilibrio. Ella movió sus caderas contra las de él, tratando de estrechar la unión. Sintió los labios de Bill cerrarse sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Esa posición, hacia que ella disfrutase más, ya que todo roce o contacto, lo sentía más intensamente. Pansy cerró los ojos extasiada con la boca abierta, intentando respirar, era demasiado placentero e intenso, sentirlo así dentro de ella, hundiéndose desde atrás, moviéndose de esa forma, golpeando sus caderas contra las suyas. Bill bajo la mano, acariciando con sus dedos el vientre de Pansy y la dirigió hacia los labios inferiores de ella, rozándole con un dedo, aquel punto tan sensitivo, que hizo que Pansy prácticamente llegase, ella se sobrecogió toda por la sensación eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo ante ese toque. Pero Bill ni se inmuto, siguió justo allí, acariciándola.

Continuaron así un largo rato, hasta que ella rendida, sintió que el orgasmo llegaba inevitable a su cuerpo, devastador. Y él termino con ella, al mismo tiempo, con los mismos terribles espasmos enloquecedores. Bill jadeaba como un poseso, la giro boca arriba y apoyo su cabeza en el abdomen de ella, sentía el corazón de Pansy latir desbocado. No se dijeron absolutamente nada, los dos estaban demasiado impactados por lo que había sucedido. No habían hecho el amor, tampoco habían tenido sexo, literalmente se habían apareado, como dos animales en celo.

Ellos eran muy controlados, habían estado juntos, engañando sus sentimientos, evitando a toda costa, llegar mas allá, hasta tener resuelta su situación, hasta aclarar las cosas. Pero ambos habían fallado estrepitosamente, era imposible. El instinto animal prevalecía en su relación. Bill tenia la imprimación, pero ella lo sentía y no lo podía resistir, era demasiado intenso ese deseo.

Luego de unas horas, Bill la llevo a su cama, a esa que había compartido con Fleur y que ahora tenia nueva dueña. La acostó suavemente, ella dormía y en algún momento sonrió en sueños, con satisfacción, Bill se coloco a su lado, ella estaba de medio lado en el colchón, él recorrió con sus ojos su cuerpo delgado, sus dedos acariciaron la espalda de ella, rozando esa piel suave y caliente, con la punta del dedo, trazo un camino hacia uno de sus pechos, se detuvo allí un rato, observando fascinado como sus pezones se erizaban, no pudo evitar acercar su rostro y tocarlos con la punta de la lengua, luego bajo con sus labios por todo el vientre hasta besar ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, la sintió estremecerse y dar un pequeño gemido. Luego viajo con sus manos hasta su trasero y se lo apretó pegándola a él. Le abrió las piernas y se dedico a recorrer con su lengua, las partes privadas de ella, Pansy no abrió los ojos, pero gimió todo el tiempo y balanceo las caderas suavemente, pronto Bill sintió que ella temblaba, de nuevo inmersa en un orgasmo, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados. Saco su cara del hemisferio sur de ella, si estaba dormida no valdría la pena continuar con el asunto y la abrazo con fuerza. Pansy busco acomodo en su pecho, y enredo sus piernas con las de él.

-Estas despierta- dijo Bill con voz ronca después de un rato, ella ahora sonreía abiertamente

-No puedo dormir, tu olor- dijo ella- y tu lengua me tienen completamente alterada.

-Uhm-dijo Bill de nuevo buscando sus labios, esta vez un poco mas tierno, pero sin apartar del todo su hosquedad y cautela

-Bill- dijo ella, tratando de hablar mientras él la besaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bill, quien la miraba intensamente, detallándola, dejando que sus manos se extraviasen en el cuerpo de ella. Estaba embrujado por Pansy, sentía que no podía separar sus manos de su cuerpo, que la finalidad de su vida era acariciarla hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

-Me voy a quedar contigo Bill-dijo ella clavando sus ojos azules en los amarillos de él. La personalidad de Bill había cambiado, estaba muy hosco, más que de costumbre, como un animal asustado. Pero ¿De que? ¿Nott que diablos le hiciste a Bill?

-Tengo una lucha en mi cabeza- dijo él, deteniendo sus caricias, su voz sonó molesta- desde que Nott me hizo lo que me hizo, no puedo ejercer mucho control sobre mi instinto, lo mejor para ti seria que te fueses. Pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo, me vuelves loco, de una manera tal, que si no te tengo cerca, todo me deja de importar. Despertaste al lobo, Pansy, te entregaste a él sin ninguna reserva, eres mi hembra, mi mujer, mi imprimación. El lobo te protegerá de cualquier cosa, será tu guardián pero también te desea de manera incontrolable. Escúchalo bien, si regresas con él, el lobo es capaz de matarlo y a ti también.

-Me interesa un cuerno quien domine tu mente- le contesto Pansy, acariciándole la mejilla, Bill giro la cabeza y deposito un beso en la palma de su mano, ahora lo entendía todo. Bill estaba asustado por ella, pero eso era una tontería, estaba enamorada de él como una imbecil. No iba a abandonarlo, jamás, no podía hacerlo, asi que no habia peligro. Ya ella se encargaria de arreglar todo con Nott, lo único que tenia sentido en su vida era Bill, nada mas- lobo o no. Permaneceré contigo. Para siempre.

Bill se levanto de la cama, estuvo un rato parado frente a la ventana, midiendo las consecuencias de todo lo que se avecinaba. Él mismo sentía que convivían dos seres en su interior, uno de ellos el ser humano noble y el otro, el hombrelobo sin control. Pero ambos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, sin remedio. Hacerla suya había sido algo fuera de serie, no recordaba haber estado así con alguien, el sexo adquiría una nueva dimensión con ella, porque lejos de asustarse por el animal dentro de él, Pansy lo único que hacia era provocarlo mas y mas con sus caricias. Cada centímetro de la piel de ella, era el paraíso para él y cada beso su perdición. Demasiado intenso, demasiado brutal, demasiado desesperado el amor que sentía por ella. Era un hecho, Pansy, desataba su lado más salvaje. Y eso era caminar en la cuerda floja.

Ella se incorporo y lo admiro, ese cuerpo desnudo, delgado, fibroso, cubierto de cicatrices y tatuajes, que le gustaba tanto y que la hacia retorcerse de placer. Pansy cubrió su torso desnudo con una sabana, estaba débil, la herida palpitaba de dolor en su cuello, pero al mismo tiempo sentía anhelo, deseo, ganas de repetir aquello que la había dejado con ansias de mucho mas. Ella, acostumbrada a hacer el amor de manera tierna, suave y romántica, descubría que de algún modo, hacerlo de aquel modo desenfrenado con Bill, la volvía literalmente loca de lujuria.

-Bill, ven conmigo- murmuro Pansy, con sus ojos azules brillando. Bill estaba imprimado, pero la que sentía ese deseo sin sentido, que la dejaba sin aire, era ella.

Él regreso a ella, lento, como un animal asechando se subió a la cama, gateo hacia Pansy, ella se le acerco, entonces Bill con su lengua, lamió todo su cuello hasta su boca. Ella lo beso de nuevo, intensa y apasionadamente.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Bill antes de echarse sobre ella, apartando las sabanas que la cubrían, para de nuevo sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo- No tengo ganas de ser amable.

Pansy no contesto, temblaba de excitación, solo enredo sus manos en los cabellos de él y busco su boca, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus labios.

0o0

Les gusto ¿no? a mi tambien me gusto escribirlo.

POR FIN

JE JE JE JE

En fin, este lemmon lo dedico a todos los que creyeron en la pareja Bill-Pansy, realmente algunos se sorprenderan de como sucedieron las cosas y sobre todo de la actitud y cambio de personalidad de Bill. Aclaremos algo, Bill sigue siendo en el fondo nuestro noble, amable, caballeroso, responsable Bill, pero...recuerden que yo escribi al principio muchas cosas sobre la personalidad de Bill e hice enfasis que Bill era muy reservado, temperamental y que NO era un pusilanime como Lupin en cuanto al asunto lobuno. Lo cual quiere decir simplemente, que Bill tiene mejor disposicion para hombre lobo que Remus. Y el animal que lleva adentro acentua su lado oscuro. Por lo cual, digamos que por eso, fue tan poco delicado con nuestra Pansy, pero bueno...al parecer a ella le encanto asi, salvaje, brutal, sin contemplacion. JE JE JE JE. Lo cual no quiere decir... no se, pero a mi me parecio que todo fue bastante romantico ¿Y a ustedes?

DEJEN REVIEWS


	22. El maestro y el aprendiz

Disclamer: algunos personajes e historias propiedad de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todos por los RR. Bueno en realidad quiero comentar que en relación con el ultimo capitulo, se que hay gente que quería que Theo se quedase con Pansy, así que les digo, pero bueno, si esta historia aun no termina, je je je ej. En fin, he tenido una semana super ocupada, así que no tenia mucho tiempo…………………….solo para escribir este capitulo, en realidad mas bien organizarlo porque algunas cosas están escritas desde hace meses. Este capitulo será un poco controversial (pasen y léanlo) pero no les perdono que no me manden un review. Un Beso. Recomiendo ampliamente escuchar "Arráncame el corazón" de Mana, para este capitulo y el próximo. Lo que dice la canción es muy ajustado a la situación de Draco/Herms. (Nota: en realidad el fic completo de Polaris ha sido escrito bajo la influencia del disco Amar es combatir de Mana y The heart of everything de Within temptations, quizás por eso tiene esa onda tristona y melancólica)

LilithWH: hola felicitaciones por tu grado. Je je je. Ingeniero, que bueno. Me encanta que te guste la historia de Bill y Pansy, en cuanto a Draco y a Herms, bueno en este fic replanteo completamente su relación. Eres la primera que menciona que Franz llama Gracia a Hermione (por lo menos en un rr), bueno si les tengo preparada una sorpresa con Franz.

Lesma de Malfoy: hola espero que en este no te quedes sin aire. Gracias, sigue escribiéndome y leyéndome.

Lyra: "Me encanta la bigamia" eso es lo mas original que me han escrito en la vida. Bestias sexuales, esa era la idea, je je je je. Bueno todas queríamos estar con Draco en la playita gallega, ja ja j aj. Ojo que soy venezolana, pero bueno ya me considero ciudadana de Galicia, con tanta propaganda que le he hecho en el fic. Si es cierto, este fic ya casi es un AU, pero bueno, en fin, creo que al final agarrara su curso. Mira leete el fic de arrayan "los frustrados intentos de un buen Brujo" para que te quedes O-O con algo en relación al mar y las mujeres, je je je ej.

Theresitha Potter: hola nena como te sientes, bueno espero que en el resto del fic te convenzas el otro cincuenta por ciento. Mi misión es convencerte, un beso, cuidate.

Konnyta Granger: hola como estas, bueno que te puedo decir, es que ellos dos son………Wow mas Wow, lo de la varita de Hermione lo resolveremos. Lo que dijo Franz de no gustarle como se cumpliría la profecía pica y se extiende.

Friddalllizzzuios: hola, gracias. Bueno si me gusta escribir las cosas de manera pasional. Un beso.

Beatufly92: Hola nena, gracias por tus halagos. Si yo también quería que fuese romantico y realista. Y si, Theo considera a Ron su mejor amigo.

Fiona Garay: ama y señora del pantano. Bueno besos, aja noooooooooooooo Bill no presta ni vende la escalera. La quiere conservar para su uso particular.

Dulce Invierno: hola me traes loca con Dios de las Pesadillas. OMG. En fin , si Bill hace temblar a mas de una por aquí, que te puedo decir. Un beso.

Tildita: hola, mira que pasa con Ron y Fleur, je je je je. Bueno yo te acompaño con los aullidos.

Lu Granger: si si, este capitulo contesta a tu gran interrogante, un beso.

Gemita zeros: bienvenida, gracias por el rr. Me encanta que te haya gustado Polaris I. Bueno es cierto en este fic, todo el mundo va y viene, pero básicamente es para darle movimiento a la historia. Además recuerda que Hermione esta como dividida en dos en este fic. Por otro lado, me resultaba lógico, que si están enfrentados en una guerra, los personajes salieran en diversas misiones. Sigue escribiéndome, un beso.

Mad Aristocrat: jefa, espero que este bien con su reposo que se dio. Gracias, bueno en realidad, estoy de acuerdo con usted, el capitulo 20 fue algo muy intenso, desde todo punto de vista, ya que los vemos en una situación muy real de ataque. En cuanto a Bill creo que tuviste tu respuesta en el capitulo anterior, si no lo leíste corre a leerlo. Un beso, esperando ansiosa Tu Verdugo, je je ej e alias la tortura en mi mente.

Capitulo 22 El maestro y su aprendiz

-Hola mocosos- Ron Weasley caminaba en el hall del castillo de Hogwarts con una gran sonrisa, a su lado Luna, con sus grandes ojos celestes, miraba todo con curiosidad y dulzura.

Un matrimonio poco común de dos personas diametralmente opuestas, pero que habían conseguido su equilibrio. Ron era el más despistado de los maridos y quizás el menos considerado y Luna era la mas paciente de las mujeres. Ron no podía desviar su mirada de cualquier mujer atractiva, Luna se hacia la desentendida. Pero Ron Weasley era incondicional con su familia y eso era suficiente para la fiel Luna. La única mancha que entorpecía la relación y ninguno de los dos mencionaba jamás, era el hecho de que Ron Weasley amaba a su esposa………pero estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger. Luna no paso por alto, la cara de Ron cuando Harry menciono que ella estaba en manos de los Deathcrows, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y lo vio palidecer como un cadáver, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, se dedico a consolarlo en silencio. Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, sintió celos muchos años, pero al ver que su esposo solo adoraba a Hermione en la distancia, se tranquilizo.

Nym se echo a los brazos de su padre, Ron la cargo a horcajadas sobre él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Mi preciosa y traviesa Nym - le dijo Ron al oído a su hija, que enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de su padre- estas muy pesada, ¿que les dan de comer aquí?.

-Papa!!- le contesto Nym haciendo un mohín de disgusto, inmediatamente se separo de él y abrazo a su madre.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Luna, acariciándole la cabeza a su hija- ya sabes como es papa, solo lo hace para atormentarte. Estas muy linda.

Nym le dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas a Luna, eran muy parecidas, físicamente, solo que los ojos de Nym eran azules y su cabello rojo claro era casi anaranjado.

-Fred, estas cuidando a tu hermana- dijo Ron con voz potente, el chico respondió afirmativamente y se azoro inmediatamente. Era imposible no intimidarse ante la presencia de su padre, alto y corpulento y con un carácter volátil. Ron era muy seco con Fred la mayoría de las veces, decía que era para fortalecer el carácter del chico, pero realmente lo hacia porque tenia miedo de morir y que Fred no se supiese defender solo y enfrentarse a la vida. No quería que se portara como un idiota consentido como él cuando tenía su edad. Solo Luna conocía esos profundos sentimientos de Ron y las noches que pasaba en vela, temeroso del futuro de todos y el chico inexplicablemente, en lugar de sentirse excluido, adoraba a su padre.

A veces esa personalidad juguetona era su mejor mecanismo de defensa. Porque Ron Weasley podría parecer despistado, pero captaba una y cada una de las señales a su alrededor. . Ron esta vez, lo tomo de un brazo y lo abrazo, dándole un beso en la frente y despeinándole el cabello.

-Padre, todos me están viendo- protesto Fred. Quería mucho a su padre, pero ya no era un niño para que le estuviesen haciendo arrumacos.

-Al diablo con todos, te extrañe hijo- contesto Ron sin soltarlo, casi asfixiándolo. Teddy a su lado reía burlándose de la escena, Ron lo tomo de un abrazo y lo añadió a un abrazo colectivo- Tú también Lupin, eres otro de la familia.

-Ron- Luna lo llamo y le dio una palmadita en el hombre- Ron, para ya. Vas a ahogarlos.

Ron finalmente soltó a los dos chicos ya que estos empezaron a respirar con dificultad. Ron los observo un rato y río.

-Necesitan mas actividad física- dijo Ron levantando una ceja- están flacos y debiluchos

-Ron- exclamo desesperada Luna- tienen 12 y 13 años, que esperabas.

-Bueno, yo decía- comento Ron encogiéndose de hombros, agarrando a Luna de la cintura y clavándole un beso muy sugestivo en los labios, después de un rato se separaron y Luna estaba toda ruborizada, Ron la miro y le guiño un ojo- Contenta, linda.

Luna sonrío, su marido era ciertamente irresistible, algo cabeza dura, pero juguetón y sexy hasta morir.

-¿Cómo va el colegio? Ya McGonagall claudico ante ustedes- Ron miraba escrutadoramente a los tres chicos.

-RON WEASLEY- Luna grito- no estés apoyando a los chicos!!

Ron hizo caso omiso de las protestas de Luna y siguió observando a los tres chicos. Nym miro a Fred, este abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza, a su vez miro a Teddy, quien rodó los ojos y también negó con la cabeza. Ambos, Fred y Teddy miraron a Nym, quien dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

-No nos hemos metido en problemas últimamente- dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento.

-Algo me dice que no debo creerte- dijo Ron tratando de reprimir la risa. Él podría se un padre estricto, preocupado, pero no se engañaba a si mismo, esos chicos era los perfectos gamberros, unos verdaderos demonios de las bromas.

Ni sus hermanos, los originales gemelos Weasley, se habían atrevido a tanto. Teddy le recordaba a Sirius, con sus historias de los merodeadores, no era su hijo pero lo consideraba uno mas de su familia. El chico era mas Black que cualquier otra cosa, aunque se apedillaze Lupin, un perfecto Slytherin, astuto y calculador. Fred parecía ser una versión recargada de James Potter y la dulce pero terriblemente inteligente Nym haría muy bien el papel de un moderado Remus, ocultándoles las travesuras a sus amigos y participando de ellas, pero siempre saliendo ilesa y sin culpa del asunto. Afortunadamente, no había ningún Peter Petegrew en su vida, por los momentos.

-Papa, hay algo que queremos preguntarte- dijo Nym balanceándose de un lado a otro como una chiquilla y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw, su misión ese día era dorarle la píldora a su padre- ¿Cómo abriste la cámara de los secretos en la ultima batalla?

Ron alzo una ceja, en realidad no se esperaba una pregunta como esa. Después de un rato dijo:

-Hablando parsel, solo dije ábrete y bueno……………….. se abrió- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, seguramente eran tonterías de los chicos- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Estamos estudiando La segunda Guerra Mágica, en Historia de la Magia y bueno……………. tú eres como un héroe nacional y el profesor Binngs nos dijo que te preguntásemos- dijo Nym alabando a su padre- ya sabes, ayudaste a la caída de Voldemort, fuiste el heraldo de una nueva era y todo eso. Recuerdas exactamente como lo dijiste, en parsel.

.-Eh……………realmente no, supongo que fue algo coincidencial.- a Ron lo ponía demasiado incomodo tanto halago, si lo único que había hecho era recitar unas palabras que se le habían quedado grabadas, en el maldito baño y este de suerte se había abierto- Realmente no lo recuerdo con exactitud, deberías preguntarle a tu tío Harry. Vamos a hablar con Hagrid, tengo tiempo que no lo veo.

Nym tomo de la mano a su padre y salio caminando con él hasta la cabaña, Luna los seguía.

-Demasiado simple para ser verdad- exclamo cínicamente Teddy a Fred, se habían quedado un poco rezagados a propósito para conversar- somos unos perfectos idiotas. Claro lo mas lógico era decirle que ¡Ábrete! al grifo del lavabo. El pequeño problemita es que es en parsel y el maldito libro no dice como pronunciar las palabras. Así que casi estamos como al principio. Además la otra vez, casi nos descubre Filch, Mirtlye armo demasiado escándalo, por unos simples hechizos.

-Es definitivo, caerle a maldiciones a un fantasma, no es una buena idea- contesto Fred, recordando como hacia unos días, decidieron "convencer" a Mirtlye La Llorona, para que les dijera como abrir la cámara- Menos mal que tenemos a Nym, le puede sonsacar cualquier cosa al viejo, con solo sonreírle.

-¿Cuantos años tiene Ron, Fred?- pregunto Teddy. Ron y Luna Weasley eran muy diferentes al resto de los padres de sus compañeros. Lucían jóvenes, atractivos, vitales y sobretodo muy modernos. Allí estaban ambos de jeans y camisetas, como sus hijos.

-30 años o algo así- contesto Fred- tenía 17 cuando Nym y yo nacimos. Mama dice que todavía esta viviendo su adolescencia.

-Era muy joven- contesto Teddy pensativo, cuando él nació su padre tenia 37 años y su madre 25, ambos estaban muertos, pero de vez en cuando recordaba el hecho con nostalgia- casi de nuestra edad. Debió ser difícil.

-No tanto- dijo Fred- la abuela Molly cuido de nosotros y siempre comenta que al mismo tiempo termino de criar a Mama y a Papa. Cuando tus padres son jóvenes, tienes muchas ventajas. Tú eres el experimento así que cada vez que se equivocan, te miman mucho más. Pero Papa, ya ha aprendido bastante y a veces se pone pesado, con la disciplina y todo eso, pero en el fondo es un pan.

-¿Te vas a casar algún día?- le dijo Teddy a Fred.

-Me voy a casar cuando sea muy mayor, y halla vivido todas mis aventuras. Además quiero que mi esposa sea una princesa como las de cuentos de hadas, tendría que ser pelirroja como yo- dijo Fred, quien siempre soñaba, desde que era un chiquillo, con una hermosa joven pelirroja de ojos grises que le sonreía coquetamente, y que le pedía tiernamente "_me esperaras Fred",_ él sabia dentro de si, que esa era la chica de su vida, y la buscaría, donde quiera que ella estuviese. Fred había heredado la personalidad fantasiosa de su madre y a veces estaba en las nubes, pero ese sueño era tan real, que sabia que tarde o temprano sucedería.- y yo debería tener una espada para rescatarla en su torre.

-Uff- dijo Teddy dándole un empujón- es lo mas cursi que he escuchado en mi vida. Pareces una nena romántica como Nym. León marica tenias que ser.

-Deja ya- le dijo Fred empujando de nuevo a Teddy- yo no soy romántico, solo te conté una fantasía. lo importantes es que ya tenemos la palabra. Tenemos el libro y solo nos falta intentar la entonación. Entonces entraremos a la Cámara de los Secretos.

0o0

Draco esperaba de pie en la playa. Estaba bastante rojo efecto del sol que había recibido ese día. Era invierno, pero en la mañana inexplicablemente había hecho un sol esplendido, así que decidió aprovecharlo, estaba descalzo en la playa, con los pantalones arremangados y sin camisa. Su constitución era delgada, con músculos bien definidos, en su antebrazo izquierdo podía verse la marca tenebrosa, ya con colores desvaídos, en su cuello tenia una cicatriz circular e irregular, producto de un intento de ahorcamiento, orquestado por su propio padre, hacia ya algunos años atrás. Varias cicatrices en el brazo y una en el hombro, le recordaban que había estado a punto de perder la vida en su viaje al norte.

Un hombre y un destino marcados. Draco Malfoy siempre coquetearía con la muerte, era ese su destino y lo sabia. Entrecerraba los ojos para ver el horizonte. El mar era gris como grises eran sus ojos, adornados por unas cejas y unas pestañas tan rubias que casi no se notaban. Su cabello estaba cortado muy bajo, alguna vez había sido rubio platinado como el de su padre, pero en la adultez, había adquirido un tono mas oscuro, como el rubio pajizo de su madre Narcissa. Por alguna razón, Lucius Malfoy siempre había tenido un toque francés y refinado en su aspecto físico, pero Draco, a pesar de que era muy parecido a su padre, lucia más nórdico, era mas alto, y esas pestañas doradas era algo que su padre no tenía, parecía un verdadero héroe de las sagas. En su mano llevaba la espada, como siempre, la otra parte de su cuerpo y la depositaria de sus asombrosos poderes. El ruido del mar lo sacaba de sus pensamientos a ratos, distrayéndolo y reconfortándolo. Dolía amarla pero más aun dolía la posibilidad de no tenerla con él, nunca mas.

-Malfoy, de nuevo aquí- le dijo Místico a su espalda, Draco no se inmuto, estaba acostumbrado que el druida desapareciera y apareciese sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Sospechaba que era una manera antigua de aparición.

-Me gusta el lugar- dijo Draco lacónicamente.

-Hay bastante frió- le contesto Místico.

-Lo se, pero el sol calienta el ambiente- dijo Draco mirando todavía el mar- ¿Cuándo llegara el día en donde pueda sentarme a disfrutar tranquilamente del paisaje sin tener que pelear para sobrevivir?

-Ese día llegara, Malfoy- dijo Místico- La vida es una rueda, todo gira en círculos. Nosotros los celtas creemos que nacemos y morimos incontables veces. Y siempre de alguna forma repetimos nuestras vidas pasadas. Por supuesto, a veces se generan hechos completamente nuevos. Pero de alguna manera siempre seguimos nuestro camino, el que nos ha sido asignado. Y yo te digo, que morirás en paz, rodeado de muchos hijos y nietos.

-¿Tú morirás algún día?- pregunto Draco.

-Un día dejare de existir y no volveré otra vez, he vivido la vida de 20 hombres- dijo Místico enigmáticamente- pero el momento solo es decisión de los dioses. Mientras tanto tenemos trabajo por hacer.

-¿Qué me enseñaras?- Draco estaba impaciente.

-Ya se que te diste cuenta que mi estilo de aparición no es igual al tuyo- Místico empezó entonces a explicar uno de sus grandes secretos- Digamos que lo que yo hago, es otra cosa. El hombre moderno lo llamaría teletrasportación, simplemente puedo moverme de sitio con solo desearlo, sin necesidad de varitas o hechizos y no solo eso, puedo seguir el camino de la desaparición de otros magos. Puedo perseguirlos si ese es mi deseo. Pero no siempre, hay barreras que ni siquiera yo puedo franquear.

-Uhm- mascullo Draco, contemplando todas las posibilidades que ofrecía esa habilidad- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Pensar y sentir- dijo Místico- no tienes problemas con ninguna de las dos cosas. Tú eres algo tan fuera de serie como yo.

-¿De donde conoces a Metzger?- pregunto Draco. Extendió la espada, mientras hablaba, simulando una estocada, luego se la paso a la otra mano, se giro y apunto al aire. Lo hizo tan rápido, que Místico parpadeo dos veces, inseguro de lo que había visto. Era rápido, mas rápido que cualquier ser humano. Místico se corrigió, Potter era mas rápido aun, ya Draco lo había comentado.

-Es mi aprendiz o lo fue hace algunos años- contesto Místico, caminando alrededor de la playa, dejando que las olas mojasen el borde de su túnica- un sujeto extraño. Un renacido, alguien que no debería estar vivo. Pero Franz, desborda vitalidad. Es algo escurridizo y muy difícil de eliminar, pero ya tú sabes eso no, Malfoy.

-Si, es cierto, es muy escurridizo- contesto Draco molesto- ¿puedo confiar en él? Hermione confía en él ciegamente.

-No deberías confiar en él- Místico levanto una ceja- pero no tienes otra opción. Franz tiene su propio interés en esto. Algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo puedo vislumbrar. Solo espero que eso nos beneficie a todos, como pareciese que es el caso.

Draco entonces camino alrededor de Místico, al parecer era cierto, no se podía confiar en nadie, lo miro y lo sopeso.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?- pregunto Draco, atravesando con sus ojos a Místico, quien le sostuvo la mirada, Draco se paro frente a él y el duelo de miradas continuo. Finalmente Místico sonrió, ese hombre era uno de los sujetos mas transparentes que había conocido, su franqueza era impresionante. Siglos atrás, incluso hubiese sido un buen gobernante, justo, noble, valiente y estricto. Pero ahora en el mundo las cosas eran diferentes, existían otras cualidades mas apreciadas. Además Draco Malfoy había nacido en el momento justo.

-Malfoy, tú confías en mi porque sabes que solo yo puedo enseñarte ciertas cosas- Místico empezó a caminar de regreso y Draco lo siguió- además si te quisiera muerto, ya me habría deshecho de ti, niño malcriado. Volvamos a casa y practiquemos la aparición. Sin tenemos suerte no terminaras en el polo norte.

-Mi sitio favorito en el mundo- contesto Draco irónicamente, dando mandobles con la espada en el aire, practicando un poco con ella- me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Místico simplemente rió con ganas, ya Draco le había contado toda la historia de la búsqueda del último Horrocrux.

-Por cierto, en la mesa de la cocina hay un objeto, un traslador. Me gustaría que lo tomaras- dijo Místico enigmáticamente- te tengo una sorpresa. Espero que regreses, no hemos terminado todavía.

0o0

-El duelo de espadas es la más noble de las artes marciales, la única cuya magia compartimos tanto muggles como magos. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, la espada ha sido la compañera del hombre, la amante del guerrero. Tanto su fabricación como su uso, fueron los secretos mejores guardados durante la primera era oscura. No, no……………. no tiene nada que ver con los Oscuros. Es simplemente el nombre que los historiadores muggles le dan a la Edad del Hierro, después vinieron los griegos y los romanos, a llenar de luz y conocimiento la historia de los seres humanos. Posteriormente vino la segunda edad oscura, la Edad media y muchas cosas se perdieron allí- Franz Metzger estaba sentado en un sillón, en la sala de practicas de esgrima del Castillo de Grosslin, lucia uniforme militar negro, su cabello rubio estaba peinado con total dedicacion, tenia una pierna cruzada elegantemente sobre la otra, con unas botas altas, lucia anteojos de montura de carey mientras examinaba un libro. Frente a él una mujer de cabello castaño y vestida de negro, escuchaba sus palabras absorta - Hay espadas legendarias, tanto por su origen, por su historia o por quienes las portaron alguna vez. Te mencionare algunas: Excalibur, Hellybane, Sumlaris y Domivat que no están en este mundo, sino en otro. La Daga de la bruja, aquella que los celtas denominan la Wicthblade y Polaris, conocida por todos como la espada de Gryffindor y que Draco Malfoy lleva en su espalda. Hay otras, pero son menos importantes o menos conocidas.

-Conozco la historia de Polaris, gracias a mi esposo- exclamo Hermione quien estaba sentada frente a Franz, era aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana y al parecer Franz no mostraba ninguna señal de agotamiento.

Ella tenia mucho sueño, por lo cual Franz había ordenado que le trajeran poción revitalizadora. De unas semanas hasta la fecha, Hermione tenia sueño todo el tiempo, estaba muy cansada, se lo achacaba al stress permanente que tenia, así como a la perdida de peso drástica que había sufrido (casi 6 kilos en un mes) y el asco que le generaba la mayoría de las comidas, sin contar que estaba particularmente sensible a ciertos olores. Tanto ella como Pansy Parkinson tenia una especie de competencia inconsciente, de cual de las dos estaba mas delgada y ojerosa, Pansy estaba ganando porque si bien las dos tenían mas o menos tenia el mismo estilo de cuerpo, grácil, con curvas redondeadas pero a la vez discretas, Pansy le llevaba al menos 6 cms de estatura a Hermione, por lo que se le notaba mas la perdida de peso. En casa de Molly prácticamente se quedaba dormida sobre los pergaminos. Cuando Draco llegaba en la noche de la oficina de Aurores, ya ella hacia rato estaba dormida, un sueño intranquilo, porque siempre estaba con el alma en vilo con Draco. Y ahora mas que nunca, que no sabia que explicación darle ni la reacción de él- Pero de la Daga de la bruja, solo se lo que dicen las Crónicas. Me gustaría ver alguna vez esa espada. Su presencia en las Crónicas no es casualidad. Si la mencionan, por algo debe ser.

-Claro que no es casualidad- dijo Franz secamente como era su costumbre cada vez que hablaba con ella- de hecho esa espada la veraz pronto. Yo soy el actual portador de ella.

-Así que esa era la espada con la que luchaste con Draco- Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca, de asombro- él estaba bastante alterado, le intrigaba que tuvieses una espada mágica. Pero a mi se me había olvidado por completo. Que tonta, debí suponerlo. Pero la descripción de Draco no se ajusta a la Daga de la Bruja.

-Bueno digamos que Místico exagero un poco con ella - Comento Franz de nuevo inmerso en el libro- Él escribió las crónicas de Myrhidhim, no te lo había dicho. Místico aparte de vidente, ha tenido una vida muy larga. Demasiado larga quizás.

-¿Cuántos años exactamente tiene el tal Místico?- pregunto Hermione totalmente intrigada. Así que quien había hecho la profecía estaba con Draco. Hermione entonces sintió esperanzas, quizás ese Mistico lograra convencer a Draco.

-Según mis cálculos- dijo Franz cerrando bruscamente el libro- Místico nació cuando los romanos invadieron Britania y arrasaron con la isla de Ynis Mon, el principal centro de cultura druídica de Irlanda e Inglaterra, la isla que actualmente se llama Anglesy. Místico recuerda las hogueras, pero afirma que era muy pequeño para entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunto Hermione, asombrada por la antigüedad de ese suceso. "Los romanos………….caray………".

-Fue en el año 136 después de cristo, según la cronología muggle- le contesto Franz- según nosotros los druidas corresponde al año 8765 de nuestro propio calendario.

-¡Por Merlín!- entonces Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, como un ser humano tan viejo, podía seguir caminando por la tierra, ¿Era inmortal? O solamente alguien bendecido o maldecido, según como se lo viese, por la longevidad. Sin duda, alguien así, tendría una vasta e infinita provisión de conocimientos, adquiridos por casi 2000 años inmerso en la historia humana- ¿Qué es lo que le va a enseñar a Draco?

-Lo mismo que me enseño a mi- dijo Franz- y lo mismo que yo, aparte de los poderes oscuros, te voy a enseñar a ti. Aunque la parte teórica te la conoces bien. Ahora levántate. Empezaremos de inmediato. Ah otra cosa, cumpliré con lo prometido, toma.

Franz le dio a Hermione un medallón de bronce, con un exquisito grabado en filigrana, ella lo miro desconcertada.

-Saldrá dentro de una hora- le dijo Franz- y volverá pasado seis horas, aquí, a este sitio. Espero que regreses, tú sabes que tienes que regresar, yo confió en ti.

-No de que hablas pero lo haré- contesto ella- regresare.

Hermione se levanto de la silla. Franz se coloco detrás de ella, y le tomo ambos hombros con las manos, un instante. Hermione esta vez no sintió nada, ya que Franz previsivo como siempre, tenía colocado unos guantes negros de cuero.

-Porque te autodenominas un druida- pregunto Hermione, mientras Franz daba círculos alrededor de ella. Se sentía ridícula en esa posición.

-Porque eso es lo que soy, un druida moderno, aparte de un oscuro- dijo Franz sin apartar la mirada de ella, su voz tenia una entonación rara- claro comparado con Místico, soy prácticamente un principiante. En la época antigua, necesitabas al menos 20 años de estudio para llegar solamente al primer nivel, el de bardo. Yo apenas estudie con Místico 5 años, pero él afirma que mis otras dotes excepcionales como oscuro, hacen que mis poderes sean fuertes, y Draco Malfoy ni siquiera llegara a ser considerado como aprendiz de druida, solo se le enseñara lo necesario para aumentar el poder de su elemento. Gracia ,cierra los ojos y concéntrate, ahora te voy a enseñar…………..La VOZ- entonces las palabras de Franz se desdoblaron, y adquirieron una consistencia casi física.

Hermione sintió como la VOZ recorría todo su cuerpo, como si fuese algo tangible, sintió algo parecido a una multitud de insectos rectando en su interior, una mezcla de dolor y temor se apodero de su cerebro. Abrió los ojos espantada y solo sintió sus conexiones neuronales diluirse y cambiar de forma.

0o0

Draco apareció en un lugar conocido, los acantilados de Dover, justamente en donde estaba su casa. El cielo era gris, muy diferente a como lucia en España, el sol estaba oculto detrás de las nubes. Miro hacia donde estaba su casa, escondida con un encantamiento desilucionador, agito su mano y de nuevo vio la construcción de ladrillos rojos, de tres plantas, que era la nueva morada de la familia Malfoy. Se dedico a caminar por el jardín. Estaba un poco curioso, ¿porque Místico lo habría enviado a su casa?, se preguntaba que era lo que quería que viese.

Se dirigió hacia una saliente en los acantilados, alejándose del jardín. Observo detenidamente el mar y la rocosa playa debajo de sus pies. Ese lugar siempre le había gustado, esa fue la principal razón por la que había construido su hogar allí. De niño había acompañado muchas veces a su madre de excursión por el lugar, desde pequeño le había atraído el mar, de alguna manera siempre había sabido que el agua era su elemento. Reía al recordar a la elegante Narcisa Malfoy, no como la señora adusta y seria, esposa de un importante miembro de la sociedad mágica, sino como la joven de veintitrés años que fue alguna vez, hermosa, alegre, corriendo con un vestido sencillo, descalza, con el cabello agitado por el viento, feliz, jugando con su pequeño demonio rubio de cinco años. Draco miro hacia la playa y le pareció verla, allí, gritándole _"Draco ven aquí con mama, vamos a recoger caracoles"._ La Narcisa fantasmal desapareció corriendo hacia la orilla del mar, y Draco sintió la punzada de dolor y culpabilidad de nuevo en el estomago, nunca había podido despedirse de su madre y menos aun decirle que la amaba. Su maldito orgullo no lo había dejado. Se había prometido a si mismo, que jamás sucedería de nuevo, que su soberbia no seria mayor que su amor por sus seres queridos, pero estaba repitiendo los mismos errores y eso lo asustaba.

Su familia, destruida por la mentira, el odio y el ansia de poder. Nunca mas fueron felices, la irrupción súbita en su vida de Lucius Malfoy lo echo todo a perder. Porque simplemente no se mantuvo alejado, con sus amantes y dejo tranquila a su madre, viviendo sola y criando a su pequeño, constituía un misterio para Draco, solo sabia que en sus primeros años, sus padres no vivían juntos. Pero la felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, él regreso peor que nunca, Lucius quería atormentarle su vida, verla sufrir con todos sus desplantes y frases hirientes. Quería obligarla a yacer todas las noches con él, hacerle ver las estrellas y luego llevarla al infierno de la convivencia diaria. Quería ejercer dominio pleno de ese ser humano llamado Narcissa. Draco no era tonto, sabía que sus padres estuvieron envueltos en una relación sadomasoquista. Nunca tuvo la certeza de que se amaran, lo mas probable era que su madre si estuviese algo enamorada al principio y que Lucius solo estuviera obsesionado con ella. Pero ninguna atracción sexual era justificación para una relación tan patológica. El resultado, Narcissa muerta, asesinada cruelmente y Lucius totalmente desquiciado. Draco se había enemistado con ambos, con ella por no haberlo protegido nunca del demonio de su padre y con él, porque no había mas remedio, Lucius Malfoy era un ser maléfico y no merecía ni siquiera que lo llamasen padre. ¿Cómo demonios dos personas que se odiaban tanto habían soportado estar juntos tantos años? ¿Porque su madre le había dado un hijo a un ser que supuestamente despreciaba con toda su alma?

Draco se había jurado que su vida iba a ser diferente, que construiría una familia distinta a la que tuvo. Protegería a su mujer y a su hija con su vida, pero como siempre, no podía controlarlo todo. Y desde que la había conocido, hacia casi 20 años, Hermione Granger era la mujer más independiente que había visto en su vida, ella tomaba sus decisiones y él simplemente estaba de acuerdo o no, pero ella siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería, así había sido desde que era una chiquilla de 11 años y él la vio por primera vez, una niña con una maraña de pelo, que a él le había resultado muy fastidiosa pero hermosa. Estuvo muchos años negándose lo que sentía, pero al final, se rindió ante ella. La amaba, muchísimo, pero aun así no podía evitar molestarse con ella. Draco luchaba por construir su edificio familiar con firmes cimientos y Hermione trataba de echar abajo todo su trabajo. Pero a pesar de todo, Draco Malfoy, jamás seria como Lucius, nunca podría dañarla………….o por lo menos esa no era su intención.

Draco miro hacia la casa y la vio, hermosa, vestida de negro, con el cabello revuelto con el viento, caminando hacia él…………………….lentamente, mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, con una expresión en la cara, en una mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto. Draco parpadeo repetidamente, parecía un espejismo, estaba soñando despierto, ella debería estar en Londres y no allí esperándolo. Pero no, estaba allí, en carne y hueso. Por un momento quiso analizar la razón de su presencia en ese lugar. Pero ella se le acerco mas aun, y entonces Draco no pudo evitar emocionarse, estaba molesto con ella, pero también estaba algo arrepentido de haber sido tan duro………………….Inexplicablemente todas las razones por las cuales había peleado con ella, lucían lejanas. Draco camino unos pasos, luego corrió, ella hizo lo mismo y cuando estaban a dos metros se detuvieron.

Ambos se miraron cautelosos, Hermione recordaba todavía las palabras hirientes de él, pero al mismo tiempo tenia que ofrecer muchas explicaciones, algo le decía que Draco no sabía nada de lo sucedido, por lo cual tendría que ir con calma. Lo que tenia que decir no era fácil y él tendría que entenderlo. Estuvieron un largo rato mirándose, Draco permanecía en el mismo sitio, entonces fue Hermione la que cedió y dio el primer paso, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, con fuerza, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, Draco la arropo con sus brazos, luego la obligo a mirarlo, ambos ojos chocaron con miradas de igual intensidad. Acercaron sus rostros y finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso. El amor, su amor, la razón de la vida de ambos, el motor que dirigía sus acciones, el motivo de tanta irracionalidad en sus conductas y que mejor manera de demostrarlo con un lánguido y sentido beso.

Draco se dejo llevar y hundió sus sentidos en ese beso. No le importaba absolutamente nada en ese momento, solo la sentía a ella en sus brazos. La había extrañado demasiado, el calor de su cuerpo era la sensación más exquisita jamás experimentada por él. Con sus manos tomo ambos lados de la cara de Hermione, para obligarla a no despegarse de él. Percibió su olor, pero le extraño que no era miel y canela como siempre, el aroma de ella era algo diferente, mentolado, como su propio olor, Hermione siempre le decía que olía a menta, pero no prestaba mucha atención a eso. Ella lloraba conmovida en lo mas profundo de su ser, los labios de él eran fuego unidos a los de ella, pero la estaba besando de una manera muy dulce, como un adolescente enfrentado a su primer amor.

La primera impresión que tuvo cuando lo vio parado en ese acantilado, era de un hombre mas fuerte, esa aura de poder que rodeaba a Draco y que se hacia mas intensa conforme pasaban los años, ahora no podía pasar desapercibida, la atraía como la miel a las moscas, Draco había sido un chico guapo, pero ahora era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y algo en lo más profundo de Hermione, salto de alegría, estando en los brazos de él. La confirmación llego tarde pero llego, ella entonces lo supo, ya tenia la respuesta a todo su malestar físico y su sensibilidad aumentada, había estado tan estresada, que no había prestado atención a lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo a gritos, estaba esperando un bebe.

Draco Malfoy de nuevo había hecho crecer su simiente dentro de ella. Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, después de toda las precauciones tomadas, su propio cuerpo y sus deseos mas profundos la habían traicionado. De manera inexplicable y contra todo pronostico, estaba de nuevo embarazada, en el peor momento posible, con ella a punto de ser una Oscura. Se sentía feliz, emocionada, preocupada, triste y un montón de emociones distintas. Pero no podría echarse para atrás, ahora menos que nunca, lo haría. Ese bebe iba a nacer, ella se encargaría de eso, lo protegería como la perfecta leona que era e iba a ser un niño feliz, creciendo en un mundo sin peligros, ella ayudaría con eso también. Si su cuenta estaba en lo cierto, el niño llegaría en ocho meses aproximadamente, sus embarazos siempre eran un poco raros, nunca sentía nauseas, esta vez solo había tenido cansancio y un bajón de peso. En relación a Draco, tomo una dolorosa decisión, no se lo diría. Por los momentos, nadie se enteraría y menos los del lado Oscuro. Él la iba a odiar por eso, estaba segura, pero ella no podía dejar de amarlo, nunca había podido y nunca lo haría.

Era gracioso, él siempre lograba embarazarla en el momento más inoportuno y loco. Parecía que entre que mas espinosa y peligrosa fuese la situación reinante, los dos eran más apasionados y fértiles. Pero ella no era aquella chiquilla de dieciséis años, asustada porque estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo, un mortifago y le iba a dar un hijo. Ahora era toda una mujer, mas fuerte, tenia mas experiencia, defendería al niño con las uñas y al final y al cabo, ¿Por qué no? Si ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, adoraba a su hija y ahora al nuevo bebe.

Ambos cayeron arrodillados sobre el suelo, todavía besándose, Draco la tumbo sobre la hierba y luego de besarle la nariz, la miro, a Hermione le pareció que en sus fríos ojos grises había una llamita de emoción. Su cuerpo temblaba, le iba a decir algo, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-Shhhhhhh- susurro Hermione, sentía la mirada de él sobre ella. Tenían que hablar, no seria nada fácil esa conversación pero por los momentos, quería disfrutarlo un rato. Ella lo miro tiernamente, rozo sus labios nuevamente por sus dedos y también toco la punta de su nariz para luego acariciarle la mejilla, quería decirle _"vas a ser padre otra vez, amor, vamos a tener un bebe"_, pero callo. Draco cerro los ojos, emocionado y estremecido por la caricia, ella le dijo por lo bajo- Te amo.

Entonces Draco se inclino hacia ella, y la volvió a besar, lentamente, saboreando sus labios, con cariño y con ternura, disfrutando tenerla en ese instante con él. Un momento especial, entre tantos augurios de muerte y destrucción.

0o0

_1885, El Valle del Godric._

_Dos jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un manzano. Se habían hecho amigos recientemente, el mayor de ellos, un chico de 17 años, de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos azules penetrantes, acababa de terminar el colegio y se disponía a irse de viaje por el mundo, para satisfacer sus ansias de conocimiento. Pero la repentina muerte de su madre, lo dejo sujeto a ese pueblo anónimo, de niñero de sus dos hermanos menores y sin ninguna forma de poder probar a si mismo y a los demás, el gran mago que era. Estaba profundamente deprimido, tenía sueños de grandeza, sabía que podía hacerlo, ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, pero el destino se confabulaba contra él, retorciéndole todos sus planes. _

_El otro, un joven rubio de 16 años, de ojos celestes, alto, guapo y __atlético a diferencia del chico castaño que ofrecía una imagen mas intelectual, estaba de "visita" en casa de su tía. Las verdaderas causas de su larga estancia en ese pueblito ingles eran algo más siniestras, pero se había prometido no hablar del asunto, no quería espantar a su nuevo amigo, mas bien quería convencerlo, ese chico era un mago formidable y ganarlo para su causa seria genial. Había otra razón, por la cual se sentía a gusto allí, él, un mago acostumbrado a unas compañías más interesantes y despreocupadas, que un joven de 17 años con responsabilidades domesticas. De alguna forma, ese chico triste le hacia latir como loco el corazón, algo que nunca le había sucedido con nadie y al parecer era reciproco, ambos sentían una fuerte atracción uno por el otro, que quedaba evidenciada por la mirada anhelante del castaño y a la actitud provocadora del rubio._

_-Dime una cosa Albus- pregunto Gellert Grindelwald, apoyando una mano sobre el tronco del manzano. La suave brisa despeinaba su cabello y el sol había encendido su pálido cutis en un rojo muy atractivo- en serio piensas que el amor no es para ti, que debes dedicarte a los libros y a las aspiraciones políticas._

_- Eso creo- dijo Albus Dumblendore con timidez, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose descubierto, expuesto. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas y no podía seguir ocultándolo por mas tiempo, pero no quería hablar del asunto con Gellert, sentía miedo por la reacción de él, sabia que no lo juzgaría, pero su mayor miedo era que no le correspondiese. Decidió desviar el curso de la conversación a otro mas inofensivo por lo menos en su punto de vista- por otro lado, tus ideas acerca del __**bien mayor**__ me parecen fascinantes. Nosotros los magos debemos preservar nuestra cultura y herencia, además somos los mas indicados para proteger a los muggles de ellos mismos. Muy interesante realmente tu planteamiento, Gellert, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan joven como tu._

_-Para hacer honor a la verdad- contesto Gellert, tenia una misión definida ese día y era descubrir si Albus Dumblendore sentía lo mismo que él- ni siquiera es mi idea. Pero no hemos terminado aun, Albus. En serio crees que eres capaz de no sentir nada por nadie. O es que acaso te sientes superior al resto de los humanos, dime Albus, ¿Crees en el amor?_

_-No puedo hablar de algo que nunca he sentido- dijo Albus por lo bajo, mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados. No quería declararse, confesarse, estaba inseguro, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. En todo sus años de colegio, se había dedicado a estudiar y ninguna chica le había llamado la atención. Por supuesto, ahora le resultaba evidente, porque ninguna de sus compañeras le había gustado nunca. Pero la inseguridad hacia mella en él, no soportaría un rechazo, así que negarlo era la salida más cómoda y fácil. _

_-Entonces……….- Gellert hablo en voz baja, seductora, se acerco bastante a Albus, los suficiente para que este empezara a ver borroso a __través de sus lentes- porque me miras de esa forma Albus._

_-¿De que estas hablando?- contesto Albus, sintiendo la garganta seca y áspera, cuando las dos manos de Gellert se posaron en ambos lados de sus caderas, sintió estallar fuegos artificiales en su cabeza y también en otros sitios menos nobles. Quería apartar a Gellert con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía. Y de pronto, algo del espíritu del león, renació en Albus, sabia que lo que sentía era sincero, lo mas genuino que había sentido por alguien en su vida. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? ¿Por qué no gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado? Enamorado hasta la coronilla de Gellert Grindelwald._

_-Deseo Albus- dijo Gellert acercando su cara a la de Albus, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y Albus no apartaba sus ojos de los de Gellert, su mente estaba ofuscada, sentía todo su cuerpo clamando más cercanía con el otro- del deseo irracional que me tienes y que yo te tengo._

_Albus no aguanto más y ataco los labios de Gellert con furia. No era un beso tierno, era un beso desenfrenado, como si la represa que contenía los sentimientos de ambos se hubiese roto, sin previo aviso, dejando escapar un torrente violento de emociones. Las manos de Albus recorrían todo el pecho de Gellert, desesperado, frenético, Gellert acariciaba el cabello castaño de Albus. Pronto los dos chicos estaban sobre la hierba, con escasa ropa, sellando su amor y sus destinos._

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

Nos vemos el Martes, ya estoy de vacaciones.

Por cierto mi guiño de este capitulo, fue para los libros El señor de la Guerra (mencione a Excalibur y a Hellybane) y para ese estupendo libro de Laura Garcia Gallego Memorias de Idhum ( las espadas Sumlaris, es la de Jack y Domivat, es la espada de nuestro adorado Kirstach), ese libro es excelente, un triangulo amoroso de altisima tension, una historia de amor bellisima entre dos chicos y una chica, mas todo el mundo de fantasia alrededor. Como ven me encantan las espadas y sus historias, je je je je. Por cierto Withblade es un comic muy famoso, y la dueña de la espada se llama Sara Pezzini, que casualmente es de pelo castaño largo como Herms, je je je je.


	23. Se acabo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola disculpen el retraso, es que estoy entretenida con AMANECER. En fin, muchas gracias por los review. Entramos en la fase definitoria de este fic. No se preocupen que todavía falta bastante, j eje j eje. Por favor , a los que no les gusta Bill con Pansy, en fin que puedo decirles, Sorry. A los que pidieron a Theo desesperadamente, aquí lo tenemos…………………….Leer el capitulo con música, pueden probar con Listen to your Heart de Roxette o What have you done de Within Temptations, en realidad cualquier cosa romanticona sirve, abstenerse con Ricardo Arjona, lo odio, bueno no importa, si les gusta a ustedes, esta bien por mi. Mándenme el rr, la canción con la cual lo leyeron, para enterarme de sus gustos musicales y a ver si me inspiro yo tambien. Un beso. Contestare para el próximo capitulo el sábado o el Domingo………………….

Capitulo 23 Se acabo

_Dover, los acantilados blancos, lo primero que ves al __atravesar el canal. Las murallas blancas que protegen a la verde Inglaterra. Su escudo, su defensa milenaria. El invierno ha sido benigno, poca nieve a caído. Solo el gris y brumoso paisaje, mas opaco de lo habitual, señala que en estos momentos el sol esta mas alejado de ese punto sobre la tierra en esta época particular del año. Inglaterra ya no es toda verde, el inusual invierno ha hecho que parches de marrón fangoso cubran su superficie, la lluvia y el aguanieve son una presencia constante. El cielo no deja de llorar, los elementos saben que el momento se avecina. La magia de Dover envuelve cuando lo ves desde el mar, pareciese que llegas al mundo de los sueños. Inglaterra la cuna de la fantasía. Bueno para esta historia, que su piso sea la isla de Britania. Albion, la isla blanca._

Dos amantes sobre el frío césped. Dos personas unidas por un sentimiento tan tangible, que incluso se podía respirar. Dos destinos fatalmente separados. Hermione acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de él, su reciente descubrimiento la tenia extasiada, elevada hasta las nubes. Draco reposaba su cabeza en el abdomen de ella, disfrutando el momento, en realidad tenían varias horas así, sin hablar más de lo necesario.

Draco se dejaba llevar por la sensación de placidez que tenia al dormitar sobre el cuerpo de ella. Hacia tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta, que ella era su puerto seguro, que no tenia otro objetivo en la vida que estar junto a Hermione. Pero de alguna manera, nunca había sido completamente feliz con ella. Era como si estuviese siendo sometido a una prueba de resistencia, la vida lo jalaba en todas direcciones, probando su capacidad de aguante y Draco siempre sorprendía a todos. Porque era como el agua, capaz de transformarse y adaptarse a la situación. Aunque no estuviera conforme con ella. Solo tenía que dejar que la cualidad de su elemento tomara el control y él se calmaba. Sabia que lo que le había contado Místico era cierto, estaban todos en peligro. Y la victoria dependía, de dejar ir a la mujer por la que había luchado toda su vida, desafiando su sangre, sus creencias, su familia y hasta la muerte misma. La duda entre el deber ser y el querer le taladraba el cerebro. Pero Draco también entendía que por mucho que él quisiera retenerla a su lado la decisión final era de ella. Y Hermione estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por ganar esa guerra. Quizás había llegado el momento, de dar el brazo a torcer nuevamente.

Por alguna razón sentía que no la vería en mucho tiempo. Era un presentimiento, tenia muy pocos pero siempre acertaba. Pasado un rato, se levanto y la cargo en brazos dentro de la casa. Había empezado a nevar y el frío se había hecho insoportable. Ella se acurruco en los brazos de él. Draco sentía la respiración caliente de Hermione sobre su cuello. Y ese aroma, ese mentolado olor que ahora parecía ser el aroma de ella_, raro_. La llevo directamente a su habitación, se acostó con ella en su cama. Se coloco de lado, acariciándole el rostro.

Su mirada traslucía toda la ansiedad que tenia. ¿Qué hacia ella allí si se suponía que tenía que estar en Londres? ¿Seria que se había escapado? ¿Qué solo se estaba despidiendo con él? El traslador y su significado no le pasaron desapercibido. Místico sabía que ella estaba allí, y la única persona en común entre ellos dos, aparte de él mismo, era Franz Metzger. Draco frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, era más que obvio que ella estaba en contacto con él. Le molestaba mucho, los celos carcomían su interior, no lo quería cerca de ella y no tenía manera de evitarlo. Se deshizo de los brazos de Hermione y se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Draco- dijo ella, tocándole la espalda suavemente, Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse y ella tampoco- atacaron a Grindmauld Place hace 24 horas, creo que mataron a Ginny, no estoy segura. Londres también fue atacada. No tienen energía. La guerra inicio. Franz Metzger cree que invadirán Inglaterra.

-Franz Metzger- dijo Draco con arrastrando las palabras, frió, sin embargo el tono de sorpresa no lo abandono. Londres. Ginny Weasley. Como demonios Hermione lo podía decir tan calmada, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Draco entonces añadió mas brazas a esa conversación- tengo la ligera impresión de que estas con el tal Franz. Creo que esa era tu idea desde el principio.

Hermione se quedo de una pieza, nunca pensó que Draco reaccionara tan calmado. Lo que ella no sabía, era que él estaba poniendo todo su empeño en lucir razonable. Muy dentro, adentro, estaba ardiendo de la furia y los celos.

-Nunca pretendí irme sin avisarte. No porque me amenazaras sino porque realmente quería verte. Pero los Deathcrows nos atacaron y Franz Metzger me salvo de las garras de tu padre- dijo ella, casi en su susurro- pretendía violarme.

Draco se levanto de la cama intempestivamente, tomo a Polaris , que permanecía apoyada en una pared. Apretó el mango de la espada fuertemente.

-Mi padre………………- dijo Draco con voz ahogada, un pensamiento siniestro cruzo su mente, al parecer era inevitable que matase a su padre, tarde o temprano lo haría, esta vez sin remordimientos, sin embargo no dijo nada

-Nooooooo- contesto Hermione, que al ver la expresión de su cara, supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Draco - yo me encargare de él. Tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Tienes que ayudar a defender Inglaterra, hasta que el momento llegue.

Draco paseo por la habitación. ¿Defender Inglaterra? Por supuesto, defender la isla, de los muggles locos alemanes, de los Deathcrows y de las tinieblas. Ya Místico lo había dicho, la isla de Britania, encerraba mas magia que cualquier lugar en el mundo, y seria el primer objetivo, la sangre mágica corría por las venas de todos sus habitantes, aunque fuese un poco, no solo la de los magos, por la de los muggles también. La razón era lógica, en un principio la isla estuvo habitada por celtas y no hay nada mas mágico que un celta. Por supuesto, Inglaterra había sido invadida millones de veces a través de cientos de años, romanos, sajones, vikingos, normandos, las razas se habían mezclado, pero algo sin duda había quedado. En el Reino Unido había más magos que en ningún sitio del mundo, a pesar de que la población no era tan numerosa. Era obvio que ese era el objetivo de su nacimiento y el de los otros elementos. DEFENDER BRITANIA a toda costa.

Poco a poco, se iba definiendo el juego, de un lado, los 5 elementos, del otro los Oscuros y en el medio de todo, como puente, Hermione, sirviendo a ambos bandos. El lugar más peligroso posible. Draco cerró los ojos. ¿Es que no había otra forma? Algo en su cabeza le contesto, _**NO LA HAY**_. De su boca salio un profundo suspiro.

-No vendrás conmigo- dijo Draco, mirándola de nuevo, con dolor y ansiedad. Su mente le decía déjala, su corazón se resistía a ello- ¿verdad?

Hermione se puso rígida. Quizás esa era la decisión mas difícil de su vida, la peor que tomaría en toda su existencia. Además estaba lo del bebe, todavía su cerebro pugnaba entre confesárselo o guardárselo, la pequeña Elie tambien estaba en la ecuación. Si le contaba a Draco que estaba embarazada de nuevo, nunca la dejaría irse, jamás. Un ruido en el cielo, la saco de sus pensamientos, ella fue directo hacia la ventana de la habitación. Draco se sorprendió un poco por la rapidez de ella, eso era nuevo, se movía veloz, no tan rápido como él, pero si mas que antes. Además sentía una energía distinta, un halo que ella había dejado tras de si, que lo atraía mucho pero que al mismo tiempo logro erizarle los cabellos. Al parecer Hermione era ignorante de eso y él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Draco- dijo ella mirando al cielo asombrada-mira.

Draco se acerco y ambos vieron cientos de pequeñas figuras aladas en el cielo, los dos escucharon los ruidos de los motores, eran aviones surcando los cielos, Dover quedaba en el sur de Inglaterra , así que seguramente, lo mas probable era que estos vinieran del continente. Draco abrió la boca asombrado, jamás en su vida había visto esos aparatos muggles en tal cantidad. La verdad lo noqueo de frente. Si venían del continente, venían de Alemania, era obvio que ese país estaba orquestando el inicio de las hostilidades. Había leído algo de la segunda Guerra mundial muggle, sabia lo que esos aviones harían. Los alemanes bombardearon cuatro años seguidos a Inglaterra entre 1939 y 1943. Londres casi había desaparecido. Y cuando ese general muggle llamado Eisenhower planeo el día D, los aviones habían dejado caer gente en el suelo, en las playas de Normandía.

EL DIA D, la invasión de casi dos millones de hombres al continente europeo, la más grande de la historia, había logrado destruir el Tercer Reich, sin duda los alemanes habían aprendido bien la lección. Plántate en el territorio enemigo y conquista, no te conformes con las bombas. Y la conquista de suelo enemigo empezaba con aviones como los que estaban volando sobre ellos. GUERRA. Y según Místico se extendería por todo el planeta, sumergiéndolo en el caos de un enfrentamiento jamás visto. Porque no solo eran los humanos confrontados, había fuerzas espirituales sumándose a la lucha. Lo que se avecinaba, tenía unas dimensiones descomunales, no solo era el mundo mágico, era en realidad a la especia humana, completa lo que había que defender. Pero el precio para vencer era alto, dejar a Hermione era un costo muy excesivo para él. Pero Draco Malfoy era solo un hombre, uno entre millones de habitantes del planeta. Quizás era una tontería, pero a lo mejor un corazón roto valía la pena si con eso salvabas al mundo.

Tomo sus hombros, ella lo miro, desconsolada. Había tomado su decisión mucho tiempo atrás, con la visión de Elie. Ella había regresado de la muerte, con una misión, todo tenía una razón, y ella tenia que devolver el favor que le habia sido otorgado resucitando con Elie de vuelta.

-Vas a irte- pregunto Draco, apretando sus hombros. Hermione clavo su mirada en él.

-Voy a irme- dijo ella sin que su voz temblara- Tengo que hacerlo. La solución es esa. La guerra empezó y va a morir mucha gente.

-Entiendo- Draco separo sus manos de los hombros de ella. Tenia la garganta seca. Apretó sus puños y cerro los ojos. Todo su corazón y su mente estaban revueltos. Infinidad de emociones distintas y conflictivas pugnaban por salir. Sintió la energía recorriendo su cuerpo y sucedió. Todas las ventanas de la casa estallaron. Hermione se sobresalto toda, veía a Draco bastante alterado, hizo un intento para tocarlo.

-Tranquila- le dijo Draco alejándose de ella, después de que sintió que el despliegue de energía había cesado- ya estoy bien. No lo pude controlar. No quiero que te arriesgues, Herms, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad

-Draco- dijo ella- lo siento.

Draco cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Al parecer no había otra forma. Ella de alguna manera, tenía la razón. Pero tenía que dejar algo en claro, no era su orgullo lo que se lo pedía, era algo más. Su instinto de autopreservación. No podía acompañarla en esa odisea, estaba traicionando todos sus principios. Ella tendría que entenderlo, así como él hacia un esfuerzo para entenderla a ella. Si al final, todo salía bien y ambos seguían sintiendo lo mismo, ya vería como arreglaría esa fractura.

-Quiero que tengas claro algo- Draco suavizo su voz, la miro muy triste- Yo te amo, siempre te amare. Pero no puedo estar contigo, mientras tú estés empeñada en destruirte y destruir nuestra relación. Nunca te voy a entender Hermione, pero estoy intentándolo. Se que eres justa y de pronto tienes la razón en todo. Antes de que lleguemos a odiarnos o a dañarnos mas uno a otro, prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Me estas diciendo que se acabo- pregunto ella, las lagrimas se agolpaban en su rostro, pero no iba a dejarlas salir.

-Tú lo dijiste. Se acabo- dijo Draco, intentando que su voz no se quebrase- puedes ir a donde quieres. Con Metzger, con quien sea, realmente no tiene importancia. . Perdóname si antes exagere todo. No tiene caso intentar encerrarte, tú de todas maneras te las arreglarías para escapar. Ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero no pidas más de mí.

-Es todo lo que tienes que decirme- contesto Hermione.

-Una cosa más, no puedo permitir que te lleves a Elie. Quizás no tenga ningún derecho sobre ti, ni siquiera estamos casados. Pero ella es diferente, es mi hija, la protegeré de quien sea con los dientes, hasta de ti, si es necesario.

-No pensaba ponerla en riesgo ¿Qué clase de madre irresponsable crees que soy?- contesto ella, instintivamente se coloco una mano en su vientre. La culpabilidad rondaba la mente de Hermione, iba a abandonar a su pequeña hija que casi era un bebe y estaba poniendo en riesgo el otro niño que venia en camino. Si era una mala madre, la peor. Pero algún día sus hijos la entenderían. Y Draco también.

-Eres una buena madre- le dijo Draco- Aunque creas que pienso lo contrario. Solo te estaba aclarando el punto. La niña se queda conmigo.

-Draco- entonces Hermione se lo dijo, con todo el sentimiento que fue capaz- No olvides nunca que yo todavía te amo.

Draco se acerco a ella, le toco la mejilla, se acerco a su rostro, hizo ademán de besarla pero no lo hizo, no quería dañarse mas a si mismo. Hermione permaneció rígida en su sitio. No había muerto en el Sendero de los muertos, sino que se estaba muriendo de amor allí mismo, en ese instante. Él se alejo de ella.

-Es lo único que no pretendo olvidar de todo esto, Hermione- Draco hizo ademán de salir por la puerta, sin embargo se giro hacia ella, ofreciéndole una mirada tan intensa, que Hermione sintió palpitar su corazón desbocado- Pero al parecer eso no es suficiente para ti. Tu varita la dejare en la mesa de la cocina. La necesitaras de seguro - hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron, también estaba conteniendo las lagrimas al igual que ella, Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no desvanecerse, le dolía demasiado esa despedida, un sollozo salio de su garganta, Draco volteo la cara, una lagrima empezaba a salir de sus ojos- Esto no será fácil para ninguno de los dos. Adiós.

Mientras Draco salía de la puerta de su casa. Hermione lo vio desaparecer en el jardín. Estaba hecho, habían terminado, estaban separados. Ella tembló, jamás pensó que sucedería, pero él había puesto las cosas bien en claro y tenía toda la razón. En todas y cada unas de esas palabras, estaba la mas absoluta verdad. Nunca había visto a Draco tan sincero en su vida y con tanta calma. Sintió escalofríos, él la había dejado, finalmente lo había hecho. Y ella estaba embarazada y no había tenido el valor para decírselo. De nuevo sola, con un bebe a rastras. Genial.

-Hermione Granger- ella escucho ese tono de voz tan conocido, era Seth. Sin embargo, sonaba un poco diferente, más corpórea. _Seth es un vampiro_, el pensamiento fluyo inmediatamente. Intento recobrar la calma, no era bueno estar alterado cerca de un vampiro, ella lo sabía muy bien, la sangre fluye más rápido, provocativamente y no se le antojaba que la mordieran. Aunque algo le decía, que Seth podría diezmar el mundo entero, pero jamás la tocaría. Sin embargo era mejor evitar la tentación

-Pensé que ibas a dejarme sola en todo esto- dijo ella dándole la espalda, todavía mirando desde la ventana, el sitio exacto donde había desaparecido Draco- conseguiste lo que buscabas.

-Voltea y veras- contesto Seth.

Hermione se giro y vio a un chico de unos 15 años, de cabello oscuro desordenado, ojos rojos y unos colmillos destacando en su boca. El chico le sonreía, estaba vestido de vaqueros con una camiseta. Era un poco mas bajo que ella. Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca horrorizada, era tan chico, se veía tan joven.

-No quiero preguntar como lo hiciste- dijo ella sin reprimir el asco.

-Yo tampoco voy a decírtelo- dijo él con ese tono de voz tan cruel, que ella todavía no terminaba de asimilar viniendo de ese cuerpo tan joven, pero no la intimidaba, se conocían demasiado bien, Seth formaba parte de su mente, y alguna vez había estado en su cuerpo- he estado persiguiéndote un buen rato. Pero no me pareció adecuado presentarme en el castillo de Grosslin, sin ti. Ya sabes juntos somos fuertes, separados………………………..ese Oscuro tiene mucho poder.

-Seth- dijo ella, ya habían pasado casi las seis horas, el medallón vibraba en su mano- dame tu mano.

Él obedeció y Hermione sintió la fría mano del vampiro sobre la de ella. Los dos juntos bajaron las escaleras. Seth miraba todo con curiosidad. La casa estaba pintada con tonos pastel tenues, poco mobiliario y muy sencillo, libros por todos lados. Era muy iluminada, a causa de los grandes ventanales que tenia. Hermione lo guío y evito que la luz del día diera contra él, convertido en animal no lo dañaría mucho, pero con forma humana era otro cuento. Recordaba el dolor del sol incidiendo en su cuerpo de vampira.

-Me imaginaba que decorarías así, eres muy simplona a veces, sabias- comento él mordaz- si yo fuese tú hubiese sido un poco mas gótico, me encanto esa época.

-No tenia intensiones de convertir mi casa en el Museo Britanico- Hermione levanto una ceja_, Maldito Vampiro criticón_, caminaron hasta la cocina, ella encontró su varita y la agito, activando de nuevo el hechizo desilucionador sobre la estructura- Pero simplona o no, la quiero en pie para cuando termine todo esto. A lo mejor no llego a sobrevivir, pero quiero que mis hijos la tengan.

-Ya escuchaba yo otra alma dentro de ti- dijo Seth, no le sorprendió la noticia, percibía un alma distinta en ese cuerpo humano además de la ella, al principio esto lo había confundido, tardo un rato en analizar lo que significaba- eres una perfecta idiota. Lo mejor seria que te deshicieras de él, pero no lo harás, lo se, te conozco. Por eso no me gustan las hembras humanas, demasiado complicadas. Te advierto que no soy la niñera adecuada, los recién nacidos desvalidos y rosados no son mi especialidad, supongo que entenderás el porque. Por supuesto, mantendremos el secreto.

-No seas tonto, eres incapaz de morderlo, te conozco tan bien como me conoces tú a mí. No dañarías a nada mío. ¿Sabes que es?- pregunto Hermione emocionada, quería saber el sexo, la curiosidad la mataba. Además si Seth podía percibirlo, sin duda le contaría como se sentía el bebe. No quería dañarlo y no sabía exactamente como lo afectaría su conversión en oscura. Si algo salía mal con su hijo, ella huiría, eso lo tenia bien claro, hasta que naciera y luego volvería otra vez con el plan original.

-Es un varón- contesto Seth secamente. Hermione se toco el vientre y empezó a reír de felicidad. _Un niño, un pequeño Draco en miniatura_. Ella de pronto sintió que la tristeza dejada por Draco se aminoraba un poco, estaba esperando un hijo de él y ambos se seguían amando. No todo estaba perdido. Hermione le apretó un poco la mano a Seth y él se sobresalto.

-Esto es el colmo, un vampiro dominado por una simple humana- gruño Seth, enseñándole los dientes a Hermione, ella no se dejo aminalar, Seth bajo la guardia- Esta bien, tengo que admitirlo, me caes bien, podría decir que hasta me gustas………..-Hermione abrió lo ojos, él agrego con voz chillona y torturada- Un poquito nada mas, eres lo mas cercano que he tenido a una amiga. Diablos, este chico y su alma pura que no se quiere desprender de su cuerpo, me están enfermando en serio. Ahora soy un vampiro sentimental.

-Yo también te quiero, pero todavía asustas, así que no te preocupes- dijo ella un poco entre azorada, sorprendida y divertida. Eso era algo que nunca había tomado en cuenta. El vampiro era su amigo

0o0

Pansy caminaba por un sendero de tierra, camino a la Madriguera. Estaba radiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cicatriz todavía estaba un poco roja, pero no molestaba. La saliva de los lobos tiene efectos curativos, y ella lo había descubierto recientemente. Vestía de negro, con una gabardina que la protegía del frió. Estaba por nevar, el bajón de temperatura así lo presagiaba.

-Bill, deberías volver a tu forma humana- dijo ella- me imagino que la Sra. Weasley querrá abrazarte.

El gran lobo gris simplemente la ignoro. Pansy lo miro fijamente, pero él hizo caso omiso del reclamo. Bill no quería que su madre lo viese con esos temibles ojos amarillos, ni con sus maneras hoscas y agresivas. Así que decidió permanecer como lobo, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta poder controlarse mejor. Para Pansy no representaba mayor problema, el solo hecho de estar junto a él, como lobo, como hombrelobo o como humano, no le importaba. Había disfrutado cada una de las facetas de Bill y todas, le gustaban, porque cada una representaba un aspecto de la personalidad de su Bill. El humano noble, el lobo fiel y la bestia indómita.

Pansy toco la puerta de la cocina, Molly la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Le caía bien esa chica, si bien era un poco extraña para su gusto. Pero era muy amable, educada, atenta y sobre todo callada. Era una aristócrata pero era muy sencilla, tan diferente a sus otras nueras, sobre todo Fleur que era decididamente insoportable. Le gustaba Pansy para Charlie o para Bill, sin duda congeniaría muy bien con alguno de los dos, además ella era muy bonita, realmente hermosa, lastima que estuviese con Nott. Sabía que era huérfana de madre y que su padre la había expulsado de la familia. Molly en esos casos, siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para los huérfanos desvalidos. Aunque esta vez la huérfana en cuestión, era toda una mujer adulta y casada.

-Estas bien niña- dijo ella- tienes a todos preocupados. Mira que escaparte de San Mungo.

-Me siento genial- dijo ella con una sonrisa, el gran lobo gris esperaba en la puerta, Pansy se volteo y le dijo- ven conmigo, pasa.

Molly miro estupefacta al gran animal, Pansy se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y el lobo se echo a sus pies, ella le acariciaba el morro y los carrillos y el gran lobo parecía hipnotizado por las muestras de cariño de Pansy.

-No sabia que tenías un perro- dijo Molly levantando una ceja. El lobo tenía unos grandes ojos castaños que le resultaban familiares. Además le parecía extraño que a Pansy la hubiese atacado un hombrelobo y de pronto se apareciese con esa mascota tan extraña.

-Es un lobo- dijo ella- y es mi guardián. Hemos hecho un pacto. Somos el uno para el otro.

-¿Es un animal peligroso?- dijo Molly. Las dos perras de Malfoy eran muy juguetonas. Pero ese animal, si bien estaba tranquilo echado a los pies de su ama, parecía un poco mas de cuidado. Y había niños pequeños en la casa, la pequeña Molly y Elie.

-Para nada- dijo Pansy riéndose- solo hay que ser cariñoso con él y las malas pulgas se le desaparecen como arte de magia.

Bill la miro y gruño, Pansy de nuevo rió.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- pregunto Pansy.

-Bien, solo falta por sanarle un brazo- dijo Molly- al parecer ese Deathcrow, le fracturo todos los huesos desde la mano hasta el hombro del brazo derecho. Y ya sabes, ese es el brazo de la varita. Harry no permitirá que salga de San Mungo, sin poder utilizar una varita. Ron se fue a Londres hoy, en misión. La orden esta entrenando con los aurores el nuevo personal. Y Arthur esta en el ministerio, ahorita mismo, porque al parecer Alemania le ha declarado formalmente la guerra a Inglaterra, eso incluye muggles y magos.

-Entonces yo iré inmediatamente a Hogwarts para hablar con la profesora McGonagall y con el viejo…..perdón…… el Profesor Dumblendore- dijo Pansy, en sus años escolares los Slytherin se referían al director despectivamente como el viejo. Ella, Draco y Nott lo habían convertido a través de los años, en un apodo cariñoso, pero a lo mejor la Sra. Weasley no pensaría lo mismo- No puedo acercarme a Londres. Hay una bomba que es peligrosa para mí. Así que me apareceré en Escocia. Me prestarías algo de ropa, Molly, puede ser algo de George, la ropa de Ginny me queda chica.

-Por supuesto. Si quieres puedes cambiarte en la habitación de Ginny- dijo Molly todavía un poco consternada por el lobo perro o lo que fuese, pero el gran animal parecía completamente domesticado- también deberías bañarte y dormir un poco. Le avisare a Harry y a Theodore que estas aquí.

-No te preocupes por Theo, estamos separados- dijo ella levantándose de la silla, caminando hacia la escalera, Molly se contuvo de preguntar mas sobre el asunto- ¿El lobo puede quedarse conmigo?, no puedo dormir si no esta cerca.

-Si no hay más remedio- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo que mas daba un lobo. Tenia alojados dos perros y16 personas, la casa estaba mas llena que nunca.

Pansy llego a la habitación, se quito la gabardina y el resto de su ropa, desato sus cabellos y fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su piel, se sentía reconfortada, apoyo su cabeza en la pared y decidió relajarse, de pronto sintió una mano sobre su vientre y un cuerpo desnudo detrás de ella, empujando contra el suyo, con la marca de su hombría presionando en sus nalgas. Sintió unos labios posarse sobre su espalda, y luego un mordisco en el hombro.

-Así que malas pulgas- dijo Bill entre dientes, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por un pecho de ella, rodeándolo, acariciando con sus dedos el pezón, ella suspiro- voy a tomar represalias por el comentario.

Pansy dio un gemido y Bill siguió con su lengua trazando un camino en su espalda. Continúo con sus dos manos acariciándole sus senos. Al principio suave y luego estrujándoles. Los abandono un rato y luego recorrió con sus manos la curva de sus caderas, la base de su espalda y sus nalgas. Pansy sentia una apremiante necesidad de sentirlo en el interior de ella, una vez mas. El sexo con Bill no era normal, era algo tan fuera de este mundo, que sentía que la imprimada era ella y no él.

-Todas estas redondeces tuyas me matan- gruño Bill, ciertamente quería perderse, extraviarse en las curvas de Pansy, sintió la mano de ella acariciando su erección, y la sensación fue tan intensa, que se puso aun mas duro y gruño sonoramente de nuevo, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo si ella lo seguía tocando de esa forma- eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Y eres mía.

-Bill – susurro Pansy , mientras lo acariciaba, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, lentamente. De pronto sintió una mano de Bill, recorrer su vientre, hacia abajo y un dedo deslizarse dentro de ella, estimulándola. Pansy sintió su piel ardiendo, no pudo evitar balancear las caderas sumergida en una sensación masiva de placer, solo atino a decir, entre jadeos- vas a matarme un día de estos, lo sabias.

Bill la volteo y la subió a horcajadas sobre él. En un instante, Pansy estaba completamente acoplada a él, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho el amor con él, en el último día. Estaban hambrientos uno del otro y parecía que no se iban a saciar nunca. Bill comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, la pego a la pared, un poco violentamente. A ella no le importo y a él menos. De hecho, en ese instante, no les interesaba absolutamente nada, solo ellos dos.

-Voy a matarte, es cierto- dijo mientras le mordía el cuello, sus embestidas se hacían cada vez mas enérgicas, solo oía los gemidos de ella, amortiguados por el ruido del agua cayendo desde la ducha. La necesidad que tenia del cuerpo de ella era brutal. - pero a punta de sexo.

-Es la mejor forma de morir- dijo Pansy con voz ahogada, mientras volaba libre nuevamente en su cielo cargado de estrellas brillantes, mientras Bill marcaba su territorio una y otra vez.

0o0

-Nott, despierta- Theo estaba placidamente dormido, había llegado muy cansado, recorriendo Londres con Janie, la situación en general era decididamente caótica. Era un completo desastre, no habia electricidad, hacia frio. Extraño la chimenea de su departamente, bueno en realidad del departamento que Malfoy les habia prestado a Pansy a él, no volveria, estaba decidido. No podía negarlo, el departamento de Janie ahora era su guarida. Muy a pesar de su dueña.

Después de una pequeña discusión salomonica, en relación a unas sabanas de color blanco de algodón (Theo prefería la de comics que Janie tenia sobre su cama), Janie no puso ningún reparo en acogerlo en su casa. Al parecer el insoportable hombre estaba bastante despechado, se había separado de su esposa. Sus ojos azules tristes la conmovieron un poquito ¡Demonios! Le encantaban esos ojos azules. Además Ron Weasley llegaría también de un momento a otro. La misión continuaba. Janie los extrañaba, se divertía mucho con ellos, a la vez que le alteraban los nervios.

-Theodore Nott- grito Janie un poco exasperada, agitándole un hombro- Sal de la maldita cama de una buena vez.

Theo abrió los ojos alerta, en una fracción de segundo, tomo su varita, que descansaba a un lado de la cama, y con el otro brazo, tomo a Janie de la cintura y la coloco debajo de él . Le puso la varita en el cuello, ella estaba inmóvil, debajo de él, absolutamente sorprendida. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas. Nott tardo un poco en darse cuenta con quien y en que posición estaba. Tenía una mano apoyada en la cadera de ella apresándola. Sus ojos chocaron, Theo vio que el iris de Janie era verde, con algunas chispas doradas, sin pensar fue acercándose a ella, ese par de ojos verdes invitaban a sumergirse en ellos. Janie estaba absolutamente perpleja e inmóvil, sentía la punta de la varita presionando en su cuello, ella sabia que no tenia defensa para aquello, además Nott se había movido en un parpadeo, mas rápido que su vista, se sentia un poco hipnotizada por la mirada de él. Sus rostros se acercaron peligrosamente, ambos seguían respirando profundamente. La nariz de Theo rozo la de ella, sus alientos empezaron a confundirse. Entonces ella recupero el control y le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna. Theo gimió de dolor y sus neuronas se conectaron. ¡Diablos! Casi había besado a la mocosa insoportable, ¿Tan necesitado de amor estaba? Pero en honor a la verdad, la chica le gustaba, no solo por su físico, le encantaba esa mente que caminaba a miles de revoluciones por segundo. Se aparto un poco y ella se levanto de la cama.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? Me amenazaste con tu varita- ella estaba totalmente ruborizada, omitió el _casi beso_ y Nott no comento nada tampoco, sentía un poco de vergüenza, pero solo una minúscula pizca. Tenia curiosidad de cómo seria besarla, ahora que lo había pensado mejor, si Pansy lo había dejado, él tenía todo el derecho a divertirse. Además, sabia que la chica gustaba de él, así que ese punto, el de la conquista parecía superado. Lo que no sabía Theo, era que estaba un poco equivocado con Janie Andrews.

-ME ESTABAS GOLPEANDO, _little Janie_- se justifico Theo, llamándola por el apodo que le había dado, con ese toque de cinismo que lo caracterizaba, ella rodó los ojos, odiaba que la llamara así. Entre ella mas se disgustaba, mas la molestaba Nott con el sobrenombre -te apunte sin querer, últimamente estoy muy alerta. Pensé que me estabas atacando.

-La próxima vez optare por tirarte agua fría- dijo ella, furiosa. Camino hasta la sala de estar, tenía velas encendidas por todo el lugar, no había energía eléctrica y no la habría en mucho tiempo al parecer. Theo la siguió acomodándose la camisa- tenemos que salir de aquí. Reunión en el cuartel general, nos están invadiendo, acaban de avisarme, nos están esperando abajo del edificio. Hay tropas de paracaidistas tomando Oxford y Surrey.

-Tenemos que esperar a Ron- contesto Theo, un plop interrumpió su conversación.

Allí estaba, frente a sus ojos Ron Weasley, con el cabello rojo suelto, vistiendo jeans desteñidos, camiseta y una gabardina azul oscuro. Saludo a Janie, como siempre, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a Nott.

-Vengo del ministerio de magia- dijo con voz sombría- Estamos en guerra.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE


	24. Frio

Disclamer: algunos personajes, propiedad de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, bueno, aquí de nuevo. Me encantaron las canciones que recomendaron. Yo escribí esto inspirada en Fear de The Rasmus, Paradise de Tesla y Angels de Within Temptations. Al parecer mucha gente me considera gallega, lo cual me hace sentir un poco de sentimiento de culpa, ya que soy de Maracaibo, Venezuela, a mucha honra, ja ja ja. En fin, el otro lo publicare el viernes, seguro, je je je je, a menos que se acabe el mundo. Les advierto que los capítulos siguientes serán muy políticos. Pero si les gusto Stars Wars, episodio III, no tendrán problemas, la política es algo inherente a historias como estas. También lean El orden de las cosas, próximo capitulo quizás mañana, un besote a todos. OH POR CIERTO, me encanto la pelicula SOUND OF MUSIC o la NOVICIA REBELDE. Los protagonistas son Julie Andrews como Maria y Christofer Plummer como el viudo baron Von Trapp, recuerdan que tenia 7 hijos y los chicos eran super revoltosos. Bueno el Flash Back del inicio, fue totalmente inspirado en la primera escena de esa pelicula. Me rei mucho escribiendolo. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 24 FRIO

_13 años después_

_-Amo- dijo el elfo domestico, mientras Draco se acicalaba enfrente del espejo de su habitación. Estaba nervioso, expectante, se anudo como pudo su corbata, se paso un peine por su larga cabellera rubia y luego miro sus manos en donde estaba el anillo que lo confirmaba como dueño absoluto de los destinos de la familia Malfoy, una de ellas lucia un poco diferente, una vieja herida de guerra, así como su poco evidente cojera. Tomo un elegante bastón con una serpiente plateada entrelazada con un león en su punta, en realidad no le era necesario para caminar, pero Draco había descubierto que le daba un toque de distinción a su aspecto, además al verlo caminando apoyado de el, la mayoría de la gente recordaba todo lo que Draco Malfoy había sufrido en esa guerra, él mas que nadie, el elfo lo apuro- señor, ya es hora, esta por llegar._

_-Los chicos están listos- pregunto Draco tratando de modular su voz, para ocultar el hecho que estaba terriblemente ansioso._

_-La Srta Elie, ya ha vestido a sus hermanos pequeños. El amo Franz esta en el despacho, calmando a Theodore, es increíble como se parece a Ud. Amo, es su vivo retrato._

_-Gracias, Tinks- contesto Draco amablemente, le encantaba cada vez que subrayaban el parecido de Franz con él, no podía ser de otro modo, había hecho de Franz prácticamente su clon – Recuerde avisar a los Weasley, a los Potter y a los Nott, no quiero que nadie llegue tarde. . _

_Cuando Draco llego a su despacho, vio a Elie sosteniendo en brazos a un niño de tres años, muy blanco, de ojos grises y facciones finas. Draco lo tomo en sus brazos, el pequeño le dio un beso a su padre y Draco sonrío. Camino hacia el centro de la estancia, con el niño en un brazo y con el bastón en el otro._

_-Entonces, que esperan, todos a sus sitios- dijo Draco con autoridad. Su casa era un completo desastre, si no fuese por los elfos, hace años que habría colapsado. Cinco niños y dos perros haciendo de las suyas, convertían la mansión Malfoy en un verdadero circo. Así que de vez en cuando tenia que impone el orden. Claro, Draco tenia poca paciencia, pero hacia años que, decidido a no morir de un infarto, se relajo un poco en relación a la crianza de los chicos. Así que de un tiempo para acá, solo se reía de todo, mientras nadie muriese en medio de una travesura o incendiasen la casa, todo estaba bien para él -Atención._

_Los cuatro niños se acomodaron en fila, firmes, por tamaño, todos vestidos de rojo y dorado, por orden de su padre. Las dos Huskies siberianas, guardianas de Draco desde su aventura en el norte, Sasha y Tatiana, que ya estaban algo viejas, se sentaron, obedeciendo a su amo. Se veían todos inocentes y comedidos. Draco a duras penas aguantaba la risa, cualquiera que los viese así, tan remilgados, se llevaría una impresión totalmente equivocada de sus pequeños demonios. Elie, pelirroja y bonita, tenía 15 años y era la damita de esa casa._

_-Elaine, el botón- le dijo Draco levantando una ceja cuando observo su blusa, ella se enfuruño y cerro el botón de su camisa, que había abierto para dejar entrever su escote, hizo un conato de protesta, pero desistió, cuando su padre la llamaba __**"Elanie**__" era hora de obedecer. Tratar con una adolescente es muy difícil, sobre todo si no tienes el apoyo femenino y la adolescente en cuestión es muy atractiva, coqueta, rebelde y para colmo vidente. Ella aseguraba en todo momento que se iba a casar, con unos de los invitados a esa cena. Pero él era un padre responsable y Elie seguía siendo su pequeña, así que la haría comportarse como una señorita bien educada a costa de lo que fuese. Ese deslumbramiento infantil seguro que se le pasaría. Y, gracias al cielo, el sujeto en cuestión, ni se daba por enterado. Elie tenia casi la edad de Hermione, cuando ella se había liado con él, con todas las consecuencias derivadas de esa relación, un embarazo adolescente y ambos en peligro de muerte. Había sido muy difícil, convertirse en adulto de esa manera. Y Draco no quería eso para su hija, quería que viviera su infancia hasta donde fuese posible, eran otros tiempos y había paz. Así que ¿Por qué el apuro?_

_-Papa- dijo ella, molesta- me veo como si tuviese un saco de patatas encima._

_-Elie- dijo Draco tratando de sonar comprensivo- Fred Weasley es muy grande para ti, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, tiene 28 años. No se va fijar en una chiquilla. Así que mantén el decoro- luego se acerco al oído de su hija y le dijo en tono confidencial-A los hombres les gusta que las mujeres conserven el misterio- Elie se río toda ruborizada y luego asumió una postura digna. _

_Franz, de 12 años, rubio de ojos azules, estaba muy serio, Draco le alboroto el cabello cariñosamente y el chico sonrío, adoraba a su padre, lo idolatraba y quería que estuviese orgulloso de él. _

_Theodore era alborotado, de carácter jovial y pendenciero como su padrino del cual había heredado el nombre. Tenia 7 años, era muy inteligente, lastima que en lugar de fijar su atención en los libros, lo único que hacia era planear travesuras, sus ojos grises oscuros bailaban de emoción. Como siempre estaba molestando a Julius, empujándolo._

_-Theodore, compórtate- lo regaño Draco y el niño dejo de molestar a su hermanito. Puso cara de circunstancia y Draco le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro. _

_Julius, llamado Jules por todos, de 5 años con los ojos gris mercurio exactamente igual a los de Draco, pero con las facciones un poco mas redondeadas, tenia un carácter bien particular, era el reservado de la familia, en ese momento parecía a punto de llorar, Draco se inclino hacia él._

_-Tranquilo, Jules- le dijo Draco en voz baja, el niño asintió con la cabeza. Draco llevaba en brazos a el pequeño Draco, su hijo menor, que estaba muy inquieto, jugando con el cabello largo de su padre._

_-Pa……… tengo ganas de hacer pis- dijo Jules, con su carita compungida._

_-Aguántate un rato, Jules- dijo Draco tratando de no reírse- ¿Puedes?_

_El niño asintió, sin mucho convencimiento. _

_-Bueno, partida de mocosos insolentes- Draco fingió una tosecita, su rostro se endureció, severo, un brillo azul se vislumbro en sus ojos, luego rió a carcajadas, al ver la caras de perplejidad de sus hijos. De vez en cuando dejaba traslucir un poco del poder latente en él frente a los niños, solo por diversión - espero que muestren un poco de educación. No quiero que me regañen después por haberlos consentido. _

_Un conocido destello verde inundo la chimenea y allí estaba. Vestía de verde y plata en atención al dueño de la casa. Una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. Y Draco sintió las cenizas del fuego de su corazón, de nuevo ardiendo. _

0o0

-Así que un vampiro, interesante- Malcom Scythale miraba con curiosidad a Seth, este estaba en posición de ataque, enseñándole sus colmillos a todos en esa habitación. Hermione estaba a su lado.

-Yo también se jugar sucio- dijo Hermione sonriente, aparecerse con Seth había sido un detalle genial, hasta Franz tuvo que reconocer que era un movimiento perfecto. De ella decididamente salía un aura oscura en ese momento. Camino unos pasos, se sentó en una silla que le estaba destinada, Seth se posiciono detrás de ella. La temperatura de esa estancia había bajado unos grados, debido a la presencia del vampiro, pero nadie lo notaba o por lo menos no hacían ningún comentario.

-Bien, me imagino que es tu guardaespaldas. Totalmente innecesario, pero si no hay mas remedio- comento Malcom al descuido, así que la chica se estaba blindando, bien, ya vería cuanto aguantaba. Se dirigió a uno de los capitanes de los Deathcrows- Malfoy, quiero noticias.

-Los Deathcrows estamos preparados, cuando los alemanes lleguen a la Puerta del Tamesis, tomaremos el control. Al parecer ya están destacados en Oxford, tomaron la ciudad sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Bristol, Liverpool, New Castle, York , no tienen energía. Las bombas han funcionado perfectamente. El general Stauffen, me ha entregado el parte de guerra. El ejercito ingles esta todo desordenado, nunca se lo esperaron. Pero el problema sigue siendo el norte.- dijo Lucius en tono formal. Sus ojos grises devoraban a Hermione y ella le miraba con odio. Por culpa de ese hombre, había perdido a sus padres y casi había perdido a su esposo y a su hija, igual que su dignidad. Las pagaría, ella se lo había jurado a si misma. Seth miro a Lucius con sus ojos rojos sedientos y le gruño. Lucius Malfoy sintió el sudor recorriendo su espalda. Tendría que eliminarla a ella y al vampiro pronto. O ella o él. Ambos no podían seguir respirando en el mismo planeta.

-Escocia es mía, yo me encargare personalmente- dijo Scythale- Ve a Londres.

Lucius Malfoy, salio de allí, con Avery, Rosier, Mulciber, Mc Nair y Crabbe. La Bestia se quedo con el resto de los Deathcrows. Wilhen estaba bastante tranquilo en ese momento, miraba a Hermione y al vampiro, no le había pasado desapercibido que Malfoy y ella se odiaban. Ella estaba en camino de convertirse en una poderosa Oscura y Wilhen necesitaba una aliada. No le gustaba compartir el mando, le caía bien Malfoy pero………………..La Bestia era única…………………..los Deathcrows eran de él, de nadie mas. Además Scythale sabían como eran las cosas, imposible mantener dos capitanes. Siempre se mataban entre ellos y había que seguir la tradición. Pero esta vez, La Bestia se lo dejaría a la pequeña bruja, él no arriesgaría el pellejo. Tenia que guardar fuerzas para algo más importante. Su venganza contra la pequeña auror pelirroja, le había dejado un sabor agrio en la boca. No dormiría tranquilo hasta verla morir de su mano.

-Wilhen- Scythale lo miro- confirmaste que Grayback esta desaparecido.

-Bien muerto diría yo- escupió La bestia- ya he mandado a hacerte una alfombra con su piel. El otro hombre lobo ha huido. Sin Grayback es muy difícil rastrearlo. Creo que debemos esperar que aparezca otra vez. No colaborara, esta del otro mando.

-Búscalo y mátalo- contesto Lord Scythale tajante- con los cincos tenemos de sobra, para añadirnos mas problemas.

Hermione y Seth se miraron. Ella se percato que estaban hablando de Bill. Así que ya era un hombrelobo, tendría que advertirle. Y usaría a Seth para eso. Que mejor rastreador de hombrelobo que un vampiro, eran enemigos naturales.

Franz había permanecido rígido en su silla. Sobre la mesa tenia desplegado mapas y señuelos que se movían mágicamente con solo pedirlo en voz alta. Esa era su sala situacional, la estrategia había sido diseñada por él, pero el momento no era el adecuado, y así lo había expresado, como Lord Scythale hizo caso omiso del comentario. Franz no dijo absolutamente mas nada y se preguntaba ¿Qué sabe Scythale que yo ignoro? Tendría que trabajar en ese asunto, además de seguir entrenado a Hermione Granger, que lo había sorprendido con su habilidad innata de aprender rápidamente todo. Como Seth permanecía todo el tiempo con ella, protegiéndola, le había dejado la habitación y ahora dormía en la biblioteca. Eso no representaba ningún problema para él, su Gracia lo alteraba mucho y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Metzger- dijo Scythale- toma tu maldita espada y ve a Londres. Ahora tú eres el comandante de la misión. Vigila tanto a muggles como magos. El general te espera. Te deseo una victoria.

-Se hará como dices- Franz se levanto y se dirigió a Hermione. Seth se coloco entre ambos y le acerco a rostro a Franz, enseñándole los dientes. Franz ni se inmuto y solo le sonrío sardónicamente.

-Seth apártate- ordeno Hermione. Franz se acerco y le dijo al oído.

-Gracia- dijo Fran en voz muy baja, su aliento frío pego contra Hermione, erizándole el vello del cuello- Scythale oculta algo. Pasaras unas horas con él, quiere enseñarte algunas cosas. _Se cuidadosa y recuerda el simpático_- Franz se fue hacia la puerta, seguido de los Deathcrows restantes.

-Al fin solos- dijo Malcom Scythale, sentado frente a Hermione.

-¿Que quieres?- Hermione trato de utilizar la voz, pero esta salio vacilante.

-Silencio- Scythale con la voz, logro callar a Hermione- niña insensata, todavía no lo controlas, así que cierra el pico y aprende. Y dile a tu estupido vampirito que se mantenga al margen, él sabe lo que puedo hacerle y lo teme.

Seth se aparto de Hermione con disgusto y se fue hacia una columna. Lucia muy inofensivo con ese aspecto de niño, piel blanca marmórea y cabello castaño oscuro, solo sus ojos rojos eran terriblemente diabólicos. Continúo gruñendo, disconforme, pero Lord Scythale lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Scythale saco una varita y conjuro una esfera de luz blanca, que se fue agrandando cada vez mas hasta cubrirlos completamente. Seth solo oyó el grito de Hermione y la risa macabra de Lord Scythale saliendo de esa esfera, que se volvió negra y turbia como una noche sin estrellas.

0o0

-Debo irme- Draco miraba a Místico fijamente. Tenia que volver a Inglaterra, todo había comenzado y tenia que ayudar en la guerra.

-No has completado tu entrenamiento- contesto Místico- y algo me dice que no volverás. Así que me voy contigo.

-Dejaras tu apacible playa. Me sorprendes- contesto irónicamente Draco. La cueva de Místico era algo ecléctica, libros, pergaminos regados por todos lado, censores de ocultamiento y calderos llenos de una sustancia, que Draco identifico como cerveza de brezo, seguramente la producción de esa bebida tan apreciada, proporcionaba a Místico sus medios de subsistencia. Además ser el druida del lugar, también tenía sus ventajas. Los magos de los alrededores siempre le traian víveres. Como Místico era un ermitaño incorregible, se los dejaban en la puerta de la cueva.

-Es hora de mover mi culo de aquí. Después de mil años el paisaje se me hace monótono. Iré a Hogwarts, de seguro Dumblendore tiene ganas de hablar conmigo- contesto Místico, guardando algunas cosas en un bolso de viaje.

-Tú lo sabes todo no- dijo Draco sorprendido, no le había contado del hechizo del retrato del antiguo director- me pregunto si ya viste el final de todo esto.

-No- contesto Místico, indeciso en tomar algunos pergaminos- y respecto a lo otro. ¿De donde crees que salio el hechizo para dejar el alma en los retratos?. Lo invente yo.

Místico después de tomar lo que considero necesario, miro con nostalgia el resto de sus pertenencias. Sabia que no volvería a ese lugar, ya lo había visto. Pero un cambio de aires seria bueno. Además, ya que los acontecimientos estaban en marcha, muy a su pesar, la curiosidad lo mataba, así que quería estar cerca de la acción.

-¿Se quedara en el castillo?- pregunto Draco.

-Por supuesto que no- contesto Místico- tantos niños revoltosos alteran mi aura. Me quedare en el Bosque Prohibido. Ya encontrare algún sitio. De seguro el semigigante Hagrid me ayudara.

-Tengo un sitio que de seguro te agradara- recordó Draco, de nuevo la pena se instalo en su alma- es la casa de Hermione, cuando era vampiro. Te encantara.

-¿Fue muy difícil?- le pregunto Místico a Draco. Había visto su rostro, finalmente él había tomado la decisión correcta, pero el profundo dolor que le había ocasionado, se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No tocaremos ese tema- contesto Draco- digamos que tu tuviste mucho que ver. Así que olvídalo, yo tratare de hacerlo.

-Esa mujer es la encargada de perpetuar tu sangre en esta tierra, tenlo presente siempre- reflexiono enigmáticamente Místico, pero Draco no presto atención, eso era obvio, tenían una hija. Lo que no imaginaba, era que no solo era Elie, que además había otro niño en camino. Místico tampoco lo sabia con certeza, pero esas palabras habían sido dichas automáticamente -Pero allá tu, no soy la bruja que da el horóscopo en El Profeta, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar que tu vida amorosa.

-¿Lees el Profeta?- pregunto Draco -¿No se suponía que los druidas ermitaños no tenían contacto con el exterior? - Como Místico tenia toda esa _aura mística,_ a Draco se le hacia difícil imaginarlo haciendo algo tan cotidiano como leer el diario.

-Solo los domingos- contesto Místico con algo de culpa, a modo de explicación agrego- Es bueno ver los resultados de Quidditch de vez en cuando.

Draco solo atino a reírse. Ese druida era algo fuera de serie.

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos. Lo primero que hizo Draco fue aparecerse en La Madriguera. Cuando Elie vio a su padre, corrió a abrazarlo. Draco levanto a la niña en sus brazos, ella le tocaba el rostro, inquieta. Molly los vio enternecida. Draco salio al jardín un rato con ella y las perras, luego volvió con Elie dormida.

-Sra. Weasley no se como agradecerle- dijo él- Elie necesitara alguien que sea como su madre.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- pregunto Molly, Draco Malfoy lucia terriblemente desconsolado- ¿Cuándo volverá?

-No lo se- dijo Draco apesadumbrado- iré a Londres. Al ministerio, el ataque ya comenzó. Active todas las defensas y el hechizo fidelius. Le diré al Sr. Weasley que están todos bien. No permita la entrada a nadie. Le enviaremos un mensaje para informarla de todo.

0o0

-La situación es la siguiente- explicaba el comandante del ejército ingles en una gran sala de conferencia iluminada por lámparas de petróleo. Estaban bajo suelo, en los refugios subterráneos que se utilizaron en la segunda guerra mundial, donde había permanecido oculto el mismísimo Churchill, los extractores de aire funcionaban automáticamente sin energia, así que el aire no estaba tan viciado, sin embargo uno que otro de los presentes tosía sonoramente- no tenemos electricidad, por lo tanto nuestra tecnología bélica es inservible, lo tendremos que hacer a la antigua. Debemos evacuar a la gente, alejándolos del frente. También necesitamos que cada hombre de esta ciudad capaz de manejar un arma, cualquiera que sea, se aliste en la reserva. La policía esta ayudando en eso. El ministerio mágico enviara a los aurores a combatir con nosotros. La familia real esta en Balmoral. El primer ministro ha decidido permanecer con su homologo mágico en Londres. Se esta estudiando romper definitivamente con el estatuto del Secreto. Pero hay que ir con calma. No queremos desatar el pánico en la población aun más.

El comandante señalaba puntos en un mapa de Londres. En esa sala de conferencias estaban todas los cuerpos de seguridad del Reino Unido, Theodore Nott estaba allí analizando las mentes de todos, buscando posibles traidores, nada de los planes discutidos ese día, podía caer en manos enemigas, necesitaban localizar los posibles espías. Estaba sentado en un lugar apartado, a su lado Ron prestaba toda la atención posible a los planes de batalla, quien lo diría, el jovial Weasley había resultado todo un patriota. Janie estaba a unos metros, con su jefe el señor M y otros miembros del Servicio Secreto Ingles.

Al terminar la reunión, Janie se acerco a ellos.

-¿y bien?- pregunto expectante. Vestía con jeans, camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero marrón ribeteada de piel, con capucha, sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes negros. Janie era muy pequeña y delgada, pero era terriblemente decidida y además, bastante inteligente, eso le había valido con 25 años y recién salida de la universidad, ser la espía mas joven del servicio secreto

-Todos limpios- contesto Theo, con una mirada resplandeciente. Estaba vestido de oscuro, como era su costumbre, el negro, el color preferido de la casa Slytherin- por los momentos no hay peligro.

-Esta bien- dijo ella- permanezcan aquí, estarán seguros- Se acomodo una pistola en el pantalón y luego tomo un rifle entre las armas que se estaban distribuyendo en el sitio.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- pregunto Nott.

-Iré a defender a mi ciudad- dijo ella.

-Nosotros iremos contigo- contesto Nott. Ambos se miraron, ella iba a protestar, la habilidad de Theo era muy necesaria, no tenia sentido arriesgarlo en una batalla, Nott agrego- alguien tiene que cuidarte el trasero. Así que dame algo con que defenderme.

-¿Sabes usarlo?-pregunto ella, señalándole el rifle de asalto.

-Cuando tú ibas al kinder, mi padre me enseñaba como usar una de esas- contesto Nott.

Ella suspiro, no quería de nuevo discutir con él, además no serviría de nada, Nott era casi tan tenaz como ella, le lanzo un rifle a Theo y le ofreció otro al pelirrojo, Ron negó con la cabeza y encendió sus manos.

-Con esto será suficiente- dijo Ron apagando las llamas- Además Nott y yo tenemos varitas.

-Los van a encerrar por estar lazando hechizos a muggles- contesto ella molesta.

-Esto es lo que hay, _little Janie_- dijo Nott acercándose a ella, sus rostros se hallaban a pocos centímetros, él inclinaba su cuerpo sobre ella, ya que le llevaba por lo menos 20 centímetros- Además en el amor y la guerra todo se vale.

- ¿Y tú eres experto en ambas cosas?- le pregunto sarcásticamente Janie, Theo la tomo por los hombros y la acerco mas a él, Janie estaba visiblemente incomoda. Ella le molestaba, era insoportable, pero le atraía enormemente. No podía sacar de su cabeza que casi la había besado. Además ella era muy arisca con él, lo cual lo dejaba totalmente desconcertado. Había probado todas sus tretas para ser amable con ella, pero Janie resistía todo su encanto. Theo se preguntaba porque, si él le gustaba, ella no lo aceptaba. Le daba rabia, al parecer todas las mujeres eran unas locas, para muestra un botón, Pansy…………….de pronto le dolió la cabeza, Pansy era una espina muy difícil de sacar, pero la olvidaría, con quien fuese.

-No te metas conmigo, chiquilla- contesto Nott- te aseguro que no te hare nada que no quieras

-Ah, si, inténtalo y veras Theodore Nott, de que estoy hecha- contesto Janie, furiosa, con que derecho él se metía en su cabeza, eso era humillante. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- Eres un maldito idiota, primero muerta que caer en tus manos. Te prohíbo que te sigas metiendo en mi cabeza- Ella se alejo furiosa. Ron tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Theo caminaba de un lado a otro, despotricando con palabrotas ininteligibles.

-¿Así que ese es todo el problema?- dijo Ron con voz divertida. Mientras Nott se dedicaba a armar y desarmar el rifle con furia.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Theo con molestia contenida intentado limpiar su arma y dejarla en buenas condiciones.

-Ustedes dos se gustan – contesto Ron.

-Querrás decir que yo le gusto a la mocosa- dijo Theo con autosuficiencia-Lo he visto en su mente.

-Eso no solamente. A ti te gusta ella- dijo Ron- Y mucho, pareces un animal enjaulado, estas furioso por sus desplantes. Ella no quiere nada contigo, porque tú eres un imbecil, metiéndote en su mente y dejándola en evidencia. No tienes nada de tacto. Si quieres algo, déjala tranquila.

-Yo no quiero nada de ella- escupió Nott, esta vez bien furioso, Pansy lo había engañado y Janie quería jugar a la difícil. Malditas mujeres y sus inseguridades.

-Aja- fue lo único que dijo Ron bastante divertido. Era obvio, Nott podía estar muy enamorado de Pansy , pero desde hacia un tiempo, miraba extraño a Janie, Ron creía que era pura antipatía, pero no , se había equivocado. Janie había seducido a Nott con esa personalidad tan diferente y fuerte de la que era poseedora- Déjame darte un consejo, date un tiempo, Janie no se merece que la utilices para olvidar a Pansy.

-Tienes razón- contesto Theo todavía pendiente de su rifle, visiblemente incomodo. Era cierto, la pequeña Janie, no se merecía que él jugara con ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenia ganas de probar esos labios y dejarse hundir en esa mirada verde. Y no era despecho, de verdad le gustaba ella, mucho, muy a su pesar. Era terreno desconocido, ella no era de su mundo y él no pertenecía al de ella, así que era excitante pensar en la posibilidad de descubrir nuevas cosas con ella. Porque Nott era un aventurero, un explorador nato. Y Janie significaba para él un continente virgen por conocer. Al diablo su herencia sangre limpia, le importaba un comino. De hecho, no le importaba nada en absoluto. Pansy se había ido y tenía el corazón roto, de manera permanente.

0o0

Las tropas esperaban en la ribera occidental del Tamesis, hombres a pie, todos con rifles, esperando una orden. El grupo de Deathcrows esperaba en la retaguardia. Todo el ejército alemán ya conocía la existencia de la magia, y los recibieron alegres. Eran refuerzos. En efecto, habían sido lanzados en paracaídas por los aviones, hacia 48 horas, había establecido sus campamentos y se habían apropiado sin mucha resistencia a Oxford y Surrey, la población de estos lugares, o había huido o se había sometido tranquilamente, así que sus campamentos estaban bien resguardados. Las bombas de IEM, habían hecho el resto, el ejercito ingles no estaba preparado para luchar sin energía, pero el alemán si, así que en eso tenían ventaja, y cada hora que pasaba, aterrizaban mas hombres. El resto vendría por mar. La flota aérea y marítima de Inglaterra se hallaba inutilizada gracias al Impulso electromagnético que había dañado permanentemente sus sistemas computarizados. En teoría ganar debería ser fácil.

Franz vestía su uniforme de mayor, a su lado el General Stauffen. Sus ojos azul claro miraban todo el contingente, escudriñando todas las debilidades. Sin duda la juventud de las tropas era una de ellas, mucha inexperiencia. Pero una orden era una orden, así que se adelanto un poco e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Stuaffen.

-Avancen- dijo Franz y se pusieron en marcha. Atravesando un puente, llegaron a la ciudad, las primeras calles parecían vacías.

-Revisen los edificios- grito un teniente, siguiendo las órdenes de Metzger. Franz se movió hacia la izquierda, a un edificio de departamentos, rápidamente, hizo una seña a un grupo de soldados y esto tomaron posición con sus rifles en algunas de las ventanas. Eran lo francotiradores.

El resto de los hombres se pusieron en marcha y luego todo empezó. Balas razantes iban y venían, pronto se atrincheraron. Los ingleses empezaban a defenderse. Entonces los Deathcrows avanzaron lanzando hechizos. Maldiciones imperdonables, impactaron contra el primer contingente ingles.

Lucius Malfoy disfrutaba el panorama, hasta que un rayo rojo casi le da en un brazo, logro escabullirse y observo con desagrado una figura lejana que lo apuntaba con una varita.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry, acompañado del cuartel de aurores- te llego la hora.

-Eso lo veremos- grito Lucius y luego todos Deathcrows, muggles y Aurores empezaron a pelear.

-_Depulso-_

-_Sectusempra._

-_Avada kedavra_.

Lucius se movió ocultándose en una pared, lanzo hechizos a diestra y siniestra. De pronto sintió un sonido de algo acercándose y cambio de posición. El estallido lo aturdió un poco, le habían lanzado fuego de mortero.

-¡Diablos! _Desmaius_- Lucius logro aturdir a un auror que venia detrás de él. Este cayo luego por fuego de ametralladora. Lucius se fue a la retaguardia y le pregunto a Rosier.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?- Rosier señalo al cielo y allí estaba Harry, sobrevolando el terreno, lanzando hechizos con su varita. Lucius le lanzo un _avada _y fallo nuevamente.

-Increíble- dijo Lucius- jodido Potter.

Del lado muggle del enfrentamiento, los alemanes avanzaban contra los ingleses, había fuego cruzado muy intenso. En medio de la confusión, llegaron Theo, Janie y Ron. Ella se fue hacia el frente, Nott trato de sujetarla por un brazo, pero ella logro escabullirse.

-Maldita niña inconciente- gruño Nott.

-Ve con ella- le dijo Ron a Theo- yo buscare a Harry- Ron de pronto encendió todo su cuerpo y veloz como un rayo se dirigió a donde estaban el resto de los aurores. Harry volando cuando lo vio sonrío complacido. Aterrizo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Ron.

-Pensé que no te vería nunca Ron- le dijo alegre.

-Y que seas otra vez el héroe trágico- dijo Ron con sorna- ni pensarlo. Niño-que-sobrevivió-a-la-cocina-de-Ginny- Weasley. ¿Cómo estamos?

-Nosotros ganando, los muggles del ejercito ingles perdiendo. Pero esos Deathcrows son algo serio. Mataron a tres aurores. Lucius Malfoy esta de jefe.

Ron se apago y discutieron un momento la situación. Informo a Harry de la reunión a la que había asistido, ya que este no sabia todo los detalles.

-Hay que ayudar a los muggles- dijo Ron, Harry asintió y grito- Stu, Gary vayan hacia el oeste a ayudar al ejército, Theo Nott esta allí.

-Bien-contesto Stu Andrews, un joven de 26 años, de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y sonrisa picara como su hermana. Harry lo vio alejarse, un chico entusiasta y un excelente auror, ese era Stu. De nuevo una corazonada trágica le invadió el corazón. Meneo la cabeza intentando deshacerse de ese presentimiento.

En el otro bando mientras tanto, Lucius conversaba con Avery.

-Al parecer no llegaremos a Gringgotts, definitivamente es necesario el grupo de la Bestia. Trata de controlar a los aurores. Yo ire a verificar que estemos ganando del otro lado. Si el ejercito alemán, logra por lo menos controlar un distrito, será todo un éxito.

Franz estaba sobre el techo de un edificio, observando todo el panorama, los francotiradores eran efectivos, se estaban deshaciendo rápidamente de los muggles ingleses. Lograrían el distrito eso era seguro. Miro al grupo de aurores, que estaba varios metros debajo de él y lanzo un hechizo.

-_Bombarda_- un lado de un edificio cayo sepultándolos. _Perfecto,_ pensó Franz, todo de acuerdo al plan. Decidió bajar para participar un poco más en la lucha.

-Harry, cuatro de los nuestros, fueron sepultados por un bombarda- grito un auror. Harry levanto una ceja- Provino de ese edificio a tu izquierda.

-Demonios, necesitaremos refuerzos- grito Harry- ve en que puedes ayudar. Envíalos a San Mungo.

-Alguien me llamo- de pronto Harry vio la figura alta y delgada de un hombre rubio que lo miraba fijamente, llevaba una espada que refulgía en su mano con luz azul.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry, jamás había pensado que se sentiría tan alegre de verlo- En ese edificio, seguro hay un mago, el bombarda vino de allá.

-Si, lo se- a Draco no se le había pasado desapercibido el brillo de Polaris. Seguramente la otra espada mágica estaba cerca. Con su portador.

Draco camino hacia el edificio, lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de los hechizos que iban y venían, a mitad de camino, pronto encontró su objetivo. Franz lo miro fijamente, con sus ojos azules, fríos e inexpresivos.

-No te conviene intervenir Malfoy- dijo Franz-yo no peleare contigo. Creo que Místico te contó la razón.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- fue lo único que respondió Draco. Estaba muy claro para él que Franz Metzger era intocable, por los momentos.

-A salvo- dijo Franz fríamente.

-Si le pasa algo, ni Místico ni nadie te salvara de mi furia- dijo Draco apuntándolo con su espada.

-Pensé que la habías dejado- contesto Franz, desenvainando su espada, que brillaba con luz roja. Precaución, nunca se sabía lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer.

-Ella aun es la madre de mi hija- Draco blandió a Polaris un momento pero luego la bajo- así que te conviene cuidarla.

-No necesito que me lo ordenes- contesto Franz y con todo el veneno que fue capaz agrego-la cuidare como si fuese mía.

Draco tuvo que hacer todo el esfuerzo para controlarse. Los celos lo estaban consumiendo vivo. Dio media vuelta y se retiro. Mientras caminaba le dijo a Franz.

-No te metas con los aurores. Los necesitamos- la voz de Malfoy se perdió con la distancia.

"Tiene razón, no puedo dejar sin aurores a Inglaterra". Franz se marcho, para redefinir su estrategia. Y por otro lado, ¿Por qué diablos había provocado a Malfoy diciéndole eso? La Daga de la Bruja lo trastornaba, eso era seguro, le estaba provocando un sentimiento de posesión con Hermione Granger y algo parecido a una cosa llamada celos. Analizaría eso con calma, no lo entendía en lo absoluto.

Janie Andrews disparaba su pistola a diestra y siniestra, cuando encontró a Lucius Malfoy de frente, _¡NO!_ Nott lo vio todo a la distancia y corrió lo más rápido posible. Malfoy levanto su varita y lanzo un rayo verde. Stu Andrews que estaba mas cerca, se interpuso entre su hermana y el hechizo, cayendo al suelo con los ojos desenfocados y sin vida. Janie reacciono y disparo su arma, hiriendo a Lucius en una pierna. Varios soldados alemanes corrieron en su ayuda, sacándolo del sitio y continuándole disparándole a ella. _¡MALDITA SEA_! Nott se concentro para que erraran los disparos. Janie miraba el cuerpo de su hermano con ojos desenfocados. Él la había salvado de su imprudencia. Theo la tomo de la mano bruscamente y se la llevo a la retaguardia. Ella no dijo una sola palabra ni derramo lagrima alguna.

Tres horas después en el comando subterráneo.

-Los deathcrows fueron neutralizados, pero los alemanes ocupan un distrito de Londres, ha sido una derrota a medias- informo Harry a Kingsley y al primer ministro muggle- Digamos que tendremos que defender la ciudad, calle por calle.

-La población civil esta lista- dijo el primer ministro muggle- Pero los ancianos y los niños tendrán que ir al norte caminando, no tenemos vehículos.

-Usemos el expreso de Hogwarts, el tren es mágico, los llevaremos todos a Escocia, es urgente evacuar Londres, el resto de las ciudades del Norte, pueden hacer el recorrido a pie, tienen tiempo. Habrá que establecer campos de refugiados-dijo Theo Nott, que había estado analizando en profundidad una solución.

-Excelente idea. Ya estoy diseñando panfletos para explicarle que existe un mundo mágico a la población británica. También pronunciare un discurso en Donninton Park- contesto el primer ministro Muggle.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. Y dado que ningún país ha apoyado a Inglaterra, no hay ningún motivo porque tengamos que cumplir el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto. De ahora en adelante muggles y magos seremos una sola nación- dijo Kingsley- Por supuesto Ud. Es el jefe.

-Estar casado con una bruja tiene sus ventajas, pero usted es el segundo al mando- exclamo el primer ministro. La reunión siguió, pero Theo camino hacia el gran dormitorio que compartían todos, Ron Weasley estaba apoyado la puerta de entrada.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Theo.

-No habla, no llora, no duerme tampoco- dijo Ron- lo único que comento era que no tenia ninguna familia. Al parecer sus padres están muertos desde hace años.

Nott entro y la encontró hecho un ovillo en una pequeña cama. Theo se acerco, se acostó con ella, la giro hacia él y mirándola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

-No te culpes, fue una maldita casualidad. Lucius Malfoy te iba a matar y él solo intento protegerte- Janie lo miraba de manera ausente- Pequeña, quiero que llores, desahógate. No es malo llorar y menos si es por tu hermano.

Entonces ella apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Theo y dejo derramar incontables lagrimas. Theo sintió la humedad sobre su camisa, la apretó contra él y le beso la cabeza. Le conmovió el corazón, ver a esa chica tan fuerte, llorando desconsolada por su hermano. Acaricio su espalda y permaneció muchas horas con ella sin hablar. Quizás no era mala idea, que fueran amigos, al final y al cabo él también estaba triste, solo,confundido y necesitado de cariño, tal como ella.

Ron los miro en la lejanía y solo sonrío. Se sentía feliz por ambos. En tiempos de guerra, cuando no queda ninguna esperanza, la gente tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel y a veces, resultan uniones verdaderas de todo el caos. O eso le había dicho su madre alguna vez.

-Potter- dijo Draco Malfoy que había permanecido callado toda la reunión en la sala de conferencias. No hablo con nadie y ninguno de los presentes se le acerco. Lucia temible y peligroso con esa espada- Tenemos que hablar seriamente. Hermione ya esta con el otro bando. Y Franz Metzger al parecer, no esta cumpliendo su parte del trato.

0o0

Contestare los review y además resaltare las canciones que me recomendaron. Todas me gustaron. Gracias.

Theresita Potter: disculpa lo de los pañuelos, pero sabes cómprate los kleenex para los próximos capítulos.

Lu G: **QUINTA ESTACION " Porque somos algo mas".** Buena canción.

Gemita Zeros: es cierto, Bill y Pansy es sexo del mas puro. Tranquila que vendrá mas Theo.

LilithWH: muy acertado tu análisis. Espero que hayas recibido mi mail. Gracias por tu rr. Polaris es el nombre de la espada de Gryffindor que es el alma de Draco. Como esta es la historia de Draco Malfoy, me pareció adecuada titularla así. El olor de Hermione, menta, efectivamente es el olor de Draco, y como ella espera un hijo varón, me pareció bonito que ese aroma se constituyera en el signo mas precoz de su embarazo.

LunitaCK: **Here with me de Dido** ( esa canción era la canción de la serie Roswell que pasaban por Fox y yo adoraba, tengo el cd) y **Tryly Madly Deply de Savage Garden**, que puedo decir mas romántico imposible, gracias.

Beatufly92: es cierto Draco es mas comprensible que Hermione, ella si ha cambiado muchisimo.

Fridalizzzouss: que puedo decir, el fic es drama. Así,¿ que mas drama que separar a los protagonistas?, espero ansiosa tu proximo rr.

Adrianam: **Nothing like you and I, The perishers, **vi un video fic en you tube y me quede con la boca abierta. En fin que puedo decir, estan separados, veremos como sigue todo.

Fiona Garay: Bill tampoco vende la ducha, tendrás que pedírselo a Molly. En cuanto a Audrey, triste porque la veela loca gano en las votaciones.

Zorion: sorprendente verdad. Gracias por tu rr. Gellert y Albus juntos descoloco a mucha gente.

Mad Aristocrat: bueno Hermione es terca, y si, le ocultara todo el embarazo a Malfoy. Cuando Draco a le entreguen al pequeño Franz, se morirá del susto, te lo aseguro. ACLARATORIA: como mi buena amiga mad se ha encargado de corregirme yo lo publico: en relación a las espadas. **Haiss es de Kirstach, Domivat es de Jack y Sumlaris de Alexander. Viva Memorias de Idhum. **

Lyra: es cierto, ellos aun separados, son la pareja. Oscar para el nene en camino, me reí muchísimo con ese comentario. Que bueno que pienses que este Dramione es bueno. Espero y te siga gustando.

Mauricio: gracias. Si ahora ellos dos andan con un comodín, aparte de Elie.

Dulce Invierno: gracias por el rr. Mira te he hecho caso, dos capítulos con mucho Theo.

Lesma de Malfoy: gracias por tus Wow, me hacen sentir super bien. Escríbeme.

Konnyta Granger: gracias a tu rr. Me acorde de la varita de Hermione, importante detalle, je je je . Bueno en cuanto a Pansy y a Bill, que puedo decir, no son perfectos pero son el uno para el otro.


	25. Vientos de Guerra

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, gracias por los rr. Este es un capitulo, de esos necesarios para que la trama tenga algo de sentido. Es lo que yo llamaría un capitulo de transición. Me gusto escribirlo sobre todo la última parte. De nuevo gracias y espero sus reviews.

Lu: Hola, gracias por el rr. Te aclaro, yo no mencione que los cinco niños fueran pelirrojos, de hecho la única que es pelirroja es Elie. También, si recuerdas Polaris I, Draco ofreció esa explicación de que el pelo rojo significaba en su familia que eran mestizos, solo para ocultar el hecho de que Elie es pelirroja porque es vidente y por la profecía que la involucra. Es decir les tiro un farol a los demás, ya que en ese momento no quería revelar la identidad de la niña. En cuanto a Herms tendrás que esperar.

Lesma de Malfoy: pues si, Fred es un asalta cunas, me gusta que te emociones con el argumento, espero otro rr.

Mad Aristocrat: bueno si soy una niña mala, pero todo a favor de una buena historia.

LilithWh: el hijo pequeño de Malfoy se llama Draco, j eje je e. Cómico, que sea precisamente el chiquito el que lleve el nombre de papito. En realidad que puedo decir. En cuanto al letargo sexual de Pansy, lee este capitulo y veras. Theo y Janie todavía tienen camino que recorrer.

Adrianam: bueno, ellos dos deberían quedar juntos. Tranquila que con este capitulo no lloraras.

Kikio Shakelbolt: bueno realmente lo del embarazo de Hermione, fue una cosa muy inesperada para ella. Sin embargo, de alguna forma ese niño representa un lazo de unión con Draco.

Fiona Garay: me reí mucho leyendo los Cañones de Navarone, en realidad, esto se parece mas a la Caída o el sitio de Stanlingrado. He diseñado toda una estrategia de guerra para este fic. Yo siempre dije que estaba armando una guerra.

Rose n Passion fruit: hola, gracias, me emocionaste con los OMG.

Friiidaliizuuios: que te puedo decir, gracias por los rr. En realidad yo también soy fanática de los finales felices.

Marine Granger Noa: WOW, eres la primera que dice, amo a Franz o amo a Seth. Je je je . Es definitivo, todos los hombres del fic son unos galanes.

Theresitha Potter: hola nena, espero que estés bien. Bueno que bueno que te convencí con Janie y Theo. Por otro lado, tendrás que esperar el final para ver que pasa con Herms.

Beautifly92: otra a la que cautivo Franz, que te puedo decir. En realidad lo que le pasa a Franz con Hermione es algo muy natural, muy humano y si, la espada tiene la culpa. Je je je je je. Pero no es su alma perdida, Franz tiene alma, él no puede (en teoría) sentir emociones porque perdió esa parte de su cerebro, j eje j eje je ej.

Capitulo 25 Vientos de Guerra

Pansy llego a Hogsmade temprano en la mañana. La actividad en el pueblo era normal. Sin embargo escucho muchos comentarios sobre Londres, al parecer era el centro los enfrentamientos. Ya los inspectores del ministerio estaban pegando panfletos en donde se especificaba que el Estatuto del Secreto estaba derogado y que debían hacer todo lo posible por colaborar con los muggles. Bill en forma del lobo, se sentó un rato enfrente de uno de los letreros, y luego dirigió su mirada interrogadora a Pansy, esta se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que todo el país esta algo revuelto- dijo Pansy en voz baja, la gente estaba muy distraída alrededor, preocupada por los vientos de guerra y el gran lobo gris había pasado desapercibido, pero no había que tentar a la suerte, no quería preguntas molestas acerca de su extraña compañía- y nosotros debemos ayudar. Caminaremos a Hogwarts por el Bosque Prohibido.

La pareja, el lobo y su dama emprendieron la marcha tranquilamente. Pansy sin embargo estaba sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones. Estar con Bill era simplemente genial, pero él no parecía estar muy contento con su situación. Es mas, ella se atrevía inclusive a afirmar que estaba profundamente deprimido, ya que no podía convertirse completamente en humano. Había que ser honestos, en la cama Bill era capaz de realizar proezas, pero de resto apenas hablaba con ella, todo se reducía a gruñidos. Pansy podía aceptar eso y más, estaba enamorada, pero él estaba sufriendo y ella no tenia ninguna manera de ayudarlo.

Pansy lo intuía, Bill estaba padeciendo su periodo de duelo, ante la perdida de su condición humana. Wiliam Weasley quizás tendría mejor disposición que cualquier otro para convertirse en hombre lobo, había tenido muchos años para acostumbrarse a la idea y ejercía algún grado de control sobre él, era cierto también, pero la transición era dolorosa, en el sentido físico y en el espiritual. Era ya hosco por naturaleza, así que ese aspecto de su personalidad se profundizo. Pansy no era muy habladora, así que eso no representaba un gran problema para ella, pero no lo quería ver sufriendo. Y todo gracias al poder de Theo Nott, que habían roto las defensas mentales y mágicas que le habían proporcionado los duendes.

Bill se adelanto unos metros y luego se erizo, lanzo un aullido y Pansy se puso en guardia, sacando su varita. Empezó a mirar a todos lados, nerviosa, Bill olfateaba el lugar.

De pronto vio a un anciano, con el cabello blanco y una tunica, apoyado en una estaca de madera. Tenía un bolso de viaje. El anciano simplemente sonrío cuando la vio. Camino hacia ellos lentamente.

-Mi señora, es un placer encontrarla- dijo él- sabia que pasaría pronto. Estaba escrito

Bill se acerco y le enseño los dientes. El hombre simplemente lo ignoro. El lobo gris se sentó en el suelo desconcertado, no lograba amedrentar al viejo.

-Le podrías decir al hombre lobo que es hora que recupere su forma humana- dijo el hombre irónicamente- Necesito hablar con los dos. Y al parecer vamos al mismo sitio. Al castillo de Hogwarts.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Pansy con fiereza apuntándolo con la varita, estaba perpleja ¿como sabia ese hombre que Bill era un hombrelobo?

-Soy Místico- contesto el hombre- Draco Malfoy me dijo tu nombre y tu aspecto. Añadió también que eras muy bonita. Debo decir que ese chico perdió la chaveta. Eres simplemente hermosa. Pero tu apariencia es lo menos importante. Lo que me interesa es tu poder.

Pansy se ruborizo bastante por el comentario, como cada vez que se los hacían. Pero ser hermosa para ella era un defecto más que una virtud. Quería que mirasen a su interior, no su aspecto.

-¿Dónde esta Draco?- pregunto ella, bajando la varita y guardándosela en su abrigo. La nieve cubría el lugar.

-En Londres- contesto Místico- defendiendo la ciudad. Pero nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer aquí. Debemos proteger a Escocia. Y tú eres la clave.

Bill recupero su forma humana. Se coloco al lado de Pansy. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de tela ligera, temblaba de frío pero no parecía importarle. Ella se dio cuenta y saco un abrigo de su mochila. Se lo coloco sobre los hombros con cariño y él le apretó una mano. Ella acaricio su hombro y le sonrío. Bill dirigió sus temibles ojos amarillos al anciano.

-¿Qué deseas de ella?- gruño Bill- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Malfoy?

-Entrene a Malfoy, así como pretendo enseñarle muchas cosas a tu compañera- comento Místico rodeándolos, fue caminando en círculos cada vez mas cerrados hasta que estuvo cerca de Bill, Pansy se adelanto intentando apartarlo un poco, con Bill nunca se sabia a ciencia cierta como iba a reaccionar y el anciano parecía buena persona. Pero Místico con un gesto le indico que no se preocupara por él.

-A ver, ¿que cosa mas extraña?- dijo Místico como si estuviese hablando solo para él, se dedico a realizar un examen visual de Bill - Es un hombrelobo, de eso no hay duda, también un animago. Además la magia de los duendes emana de él, sin duda algún conjuro de protección contra la licantropía. Pero al ser completamente humano, de alguna forma el lobo permanece en él, interesante. Los ojos amarillos lo delatan.

-Al parecer, Señor Místico- exclamo Bill, con molestia- usted sabe muchas cosas.

-Místico a secas por favor- dijo Místico distraído en sus pensamientos- dime muchacho. ¿Te puedes convertir en hombre lobo a voluntad o te afecta la luna?

-Puedo hacerlo a voluntad, pero me cuesta mucho volver a ser humano. La luna no tiene ningún efecto en mi- contesto Bill- es mas fácil cuando utilizo mi don de animago y me convierto en lobo, en estos momentos es la forma mas cómoda para mi y la menos peligrosa para los demás.

-¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Quién fue tu creador?- pregunto Místico interesado. Ese viaje iba a ser más interesante de lo que había previsto. Porque un hombrelobo no estaba en sus planes. No lo había visto en el futuro.

-Tenia 26 años, cuando me mordió Fenrir Greyback, pero él no estaba transformado- explico Bill, que parecía mas calmado, sin embargo el tono de su voz reflejaba su tristeza al recordar el pasado, Pansy le apretaba la mano fuertemente, dándole todo su apoyo- por muchos años pensé que no iba a suceder nada, logre casarme y tener una familia, tres niñas hermosas. Solo note que parecía no envejecer y mi carácter cambiaba un poco, me enfurecía con todo, lograba controlarlo con mucho esfuerzo. Un día, hace dos años estuve envuelto en una batalla, en el norte, entonces la vi- Bill dirigió sus ojos a ella, hambriento de todo su ser- A Pansy. Y fue algo tan poderoso, que por un momento pensé que en el universo solo existíamos ella y yo. Es lo más fuerte que he sentido en la vida. Algo a lo que no voy a renunciar, jamás.

Pansy miro a Bill con sus ojos azules brillantes. Él jamás lo había expresado de esa forma, tan hermosa que parecía un poema, estaba conmovida y emocionada. Apretó su mano más aun, y él le correspondió besándola en la frente. Le sonrío por un instante y Pansy sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento.

-Imprimación- dijo Místico. Ahora entendía porque esos dos jóvenes parecían una sola persona.

-Exacto- contesto Bill- Luego de eso, todo se torno muy confuso, todo el tiempo parecía que iba a perder el control. Los duendes me habían colocado tatuajes en mi cuerpo, intentando evitar mi transformación. Pero a medida que transcurrió el tiempo y mis instintos se hicieron mas fuertes, llegue a la conclusión de que lo mas lógico era convertirse en lobo. Era por así decirlo, innato. Los tatuajes ofrecían control sobre la naturaleza destructiva del hombre lobo. Me proporcionaron defensas mentales para tenerlo bien aprisionado, hasta que…………...- Bill callo, no deseaba molestar a Pansy, pero quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, a Theodore Nott.

-Hasta que esas barreras mentales fueron rotas- reflexiono Místico- y el único que puede tener ese poder es Nott, el consorte de esta mujer.

-Correcto- dijo Bill con resignación, al parecer Draco Malfoy le había contado todo de todos a ese hombre- Ella esta conmigo ahora.

-Comprensible- comento Místico- El imprimado y el objeto de su imprimación siempre terminan juntos, a costa de lo que sea. Así siempre ha sido y siempre será. Fenrir no necesitaba convertirse en hombrelobo para infectarte. Greyback siempre fue mas hombrelobo que otra cosa. A veces me pregunto si lo parió una loba. Todo seria mas lógico si hubiese sido así. Pero no, Fenrir es un asesino por naturaleza. Tú eres el único que he visto en muchísimo tiempo que conserva un precario equilibrio entre su parte animal y la humana. Te ayudare a recuperar tus defensas. ¿Dónde esta Greyback?

-Grayback esta muerto- dijo Pansy- yo lo mate con una maldición imperdonable.

-Bien hecho- comento Místico- uno menos de quien preocuparse. Sin embargo, joven lobo, te aseguro que están tras tu rastro por lo que te convendría pasar desapercibido un tiempo. Vi a Axel Wilhen y sus Deathcrows merodeando por aquí hace unas horas y te mencionaron. No te preocupes, se han ido, al parecer fueron llamados urgentemente.

-Ese hombre es un animal- exclamo Bill con rabia- casi mato a mi hermana. Me quiere cazar.

-Como te he dicho- dijo Místico- No te preocupes por Wilhen. Lo que si importa es que llego muy cerca de ti y del castillo. Eso hay que evitarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Niña, si no estoy equivocado, tú controlas la energía.

-Así es- contesto Pansy.

-¿Puedes hacer un escudo?- pregunto Místico.

-Si puedo hacerlo, y extenderlo unos metros a mi alrededor- contesto Pansy y luego con un poco de inseguridad agrego- Pero me agoto fácilmente y hay un objeto, una bomba, que hace que se debilite, por eso no estoy en Londres, mi escudo fallaba.

-Tú eres una canalizadora de energía, no la creas, sino que la controlas y la amplificas- explico Místico- mi pequeña Dama, todo tiene algo de energía, el truco consiste en que logres apoderarte de ella, por minima que sea. Cuando logres hacerlo, no importara que existan mil bombas o como sea que se llamen. También te ayudare. Debemos ampliar tu rango de acción.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Pansy, ya Místico había reanudado su caminata por la senda que conducía al Castillo. Bill y ella lo siguieron, ese mago parecía ser sincero y además ¿que tenían que perder? Bill se volvió a convertir en lobo.

-Debes cubrir Escocia con él- dijo Místico como si fuero algo cotidiano envolver miles de kilómetros con un escudo energético.

-¿Usted es una especie de maestro?- pregunto ella, sin salir de su estupefacción, Escocia, eso si era un reto.

-Me han llamado de muchas formas a través de los años, pero Maestro sin duda es la que mas me gusta- contesto Místico- Apúrense mis jóvenes aprendices. Hay que hablar con Dumblendore lo más pronto posible. Tengo un plan.

0o0

-Si es cierto lo que dices, estamos en un aprieto- respondió Harry con desgana.

Draco seguía dando vueltas en la habitación, inquieto, también estaban Ron y Theodore que lo seguían con la mirada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste a Hermione meterse en la guarida de los malos? ¿Sola?- Ron bufo molesto, mirando a Harry con furia- Es evidente que ella y tú están locos de remate.

Draco sonrío para si mismo, sin duda no se lo esperaba. El pelirrojo estaba de su parte enfrentándose a Harry. Pero si lo analizaba bien, era lógico, Ron Weasley estaba enamorado de ella casi tanto como él.

-Metzger tiene que conservar las apariencias. No puede descubrirse tan fácilmente- Harry estaba pensando y analizando. Theodore no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Potter. Hay diez aurores muertos, él estaba al frente de la operación- exclamo Malfoy- Dame una razón para no eliminarlo del mapa.

-La razón, Malfoy-dijo Harry- la sabes tu mejor que yo. La profecía debe cumplirse. Sin duda Metzger hará caso de tu advertencia. ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

-Viva- dijo Draco- logre hablar con ella antes del ataque. Luce como si no hubiese podido dormir bien, pensé que estaría mas alterada, psicológicamente hablando, pero lucia muy tranquila. Al parecer lo esta tomando mejor que yo.

-Harry te matare con mis propias manos si le pasa algo. Malfoy, ya sabes como es ella- dijo Ron dirigiéndose alternativamente a ambos- no perderá el tiempo, te aseguro que esta analizando a todos y cada unos de esos maldito Deathcrows.

-Información por la cual mataríamos sin duda- contesto Harry. De pronto abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente y enseguida miro a donde estaba Malfoy, quien lo atravesó con sus ojos grises, ambos miraron hacia el hombre alto de barba que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con cara de fastidio. Draco y Harry pensaron lo mismo inmediatamente. Tenían la solución frente a sus narices.

-No se si pueda hacerlo. Si ella cierra su mente hacia mí, no podre- contesto Theo, le había leído la mente a ambos. -perfeccionamos nuestra conexión telepática de esa forma. Era un poco molesto, ver a Draco todas las noches………………

-Cállate Nott- contesto Draco molesto- mi vida personal no es del interés de nadie.

-No tenia intensiones de dar detalles, sopenco- contesto Nott- igual ella se enteraba de todo lo mío. Por ser tan incomodo, decidimos cerrarnos uno al otro. Intentare abrir la conexión, esperemos que ella este escuchando. Esos poderes de los famosos oscuros, es algo de lo que no sabemos nada.

-Solo puedo decir, que hacen algo con la voz, es una especie de onda sonica- comento Harry- pueden obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa. Es algo extraño. El maldito anciano lo uso conmigo y trate de impedirlo con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo logre. A menos que nos convirtamos en sordos, no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo pueda soportar.

-¿Dónde esta Pansy?- pregunto Draco.

-Se fue a buscar al hombrelobo- contesto Nott- Antes de que pregunten. Es cierto, ella y yo estamos separados. Así que cerrado el tema.

-Pansy estuvo en La Madriguera ayer- comento Harry- Va a Hogwarts, Pansy dijo que tenia que alejarse del efecto del impulso electromagnetico. En Escocia estará segura. Molly comento que estaba con un lobo gris. Me supongo que es Bill.

-Es correcto, lo vi transformarse a un lobo gris- escupió Nott- al parecer también es animago.

-No nos has contado como sucedieron las cosas, el porque Bill hirió a Pansy- dijo Harry mirando con atención a Nott- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?

Nott miro a Ron. No quería dar muchos detalles. Ron era su amigo. Pero tenia que quitarse el peso de encima. Respiro profundo y confeso.

-Nos peleamos, los tres- dijo Nott luego le dijo a Ron- Debes entender, lo molesto que estaba, además de algo ebrio. No pensaba con claridad. Por mi culpa casi nos matamos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Ron, todas sus sospechas eran fundadas. Trato de conservar la calma. Pero sentía las manos calientes y eso no era bueno.

-Intente hacer volar en pedazos el cerebro de tu hermano- dijo Theo, trato de moderar el tono, él también estaba furioso- pero lo único que logre fue que se convirtiera en hombrelobo y nos atacara. Todo se descontrolo, casi le di con un _Avada _a Pansy y luego él quiso atacarme, ella se interpuso y casi la abrió en canal con sus garras.

-Ufff- fue lo único que dijo Ron, luego miro a Nott fijamente, después de unos segundos se relajo- Eres un perfecto imbecil ¿Prométeme que no te meterás con Bill? Ella se decidió por él y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Tú lo sabes y yo lo se.

-En eso te equivocas, Weasley. Pero te lo prometo, siempre y cuando él no me ataque primero- contesto Nott con voz gélida- no hare nada para dañarlo.

-Nosotros no podemos estar enfrentados- dijo Harry intentando enfriar los ánimos, luego apretó un puño y abrió su mano- Nosotros cinco, somos uno, quítame un dedo y veras que no tengo la misma fuerza. Lo de Theo y Pansy es un asunto estrictamente personal, al igual que lo de Malfoy y Herms. Los demás nos guardaremos las opiniones. No debe interferir en nuestros planes. Ron, Theodore, ustedes son los mejores amigos, sin duda superaran el asunto. Lo importante es que no paso a mayores.

Theo y Ron se miraron, luego de un segundo de duda, se dieron la mano.

-No tengo intensiones que dejemos de ser amigos- dijo Nott.

-Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo- dijo Ron- pero Bill, es mi hermano.

-Lo se- dijo Nott- lo tendré presente.

-Harry- una voz femenina desde la puerta distrajo la atención. Era Ginny quien lucia perfectamente saludable, con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho. Todos corrieron a saludarla y abrazarla. Draco solo le dedico una sonrisa, sin embargo ella se fue hacia él y lo abrazo también. Él lucia un poco incomodo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ginny, a quien Harry le había explicado mas o menos la situación con Hermione.

-Podría ser peor- contesto Draco- por lo menos esta viva.

-Ginny no sabia que te daban de alta de San Mungo- dijo Harry- Porque te dieron de alta ¿ no es así?

-Bueno- contesto ella dudando- en realidad, yo solicite mi alta. Al parecer había muchos heridos y yo estaba casi recuperada, ocupando una cama.

-Ginny………-suspiro Harry. Ella se le acerco y ambos se abrazaron.

-Además- dijo ella- te extrañaba. Te prometo que me quedare aquí, solo observando, contigo. Hasta que pueda usar bien mi varita.

-De acuerdo- Harry le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

-Otra cosa- dijo ella- ¿Quisiera conocer a la hermana de Stu? A la chica que salvo mi vida.

Janie estaba en la sala situacional, con sus lentes de carey examinando mapas del metro de Londres y de las cloacas. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacerlas estallar con dinamita, al viejo estilo, por lo menos las conexiones con el distrito sur y el occidental, no quería que el enemigo se filtrara bajo tierra, lo plantearía en la reunión de estrategia y si los capitanes estaban de acuerdo, esa misma mañana lo llevaría a consideración al Alto Mando unificado. Vestía de civil, como siempre jeans, camiseta y su chaqueta de cuero. No se percato que había llegado visita.

-Janie- dijo Nott.

-Nott, te he dicho mil veces que me siento bien, ya comí, ya dormí, me bañe. Me voy a malacostumbrar con tanta atención- dijo ella con voz suave- necesito que estés en la sala de conferencia a las tres. Otra reunión de jefes.

-Aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte- dijo Nott de nuevo.

Janie se giro y la vio. Una bruja más o menos de su estatura. Con un brillante pelo rojo hasta la cintura. Piel muy blanca, sin una sola peca. Ojos color miel y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ginny se adelanto y la abrazo calurosamente. Janie iba a protestar, pero sintió que verdaderamente había cariño en ese abrazo y lo permitió.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny aprensándola con fuerza- gracias por ayudarme a vivir y a seguir con Harry.

-No es nada- dijo Janie sonriendo- cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. Te lo aseguro.

Ginny se separo y la miro.

-Lamentamos lo de Stu, era nuestro amigo- dijo ella- un gran auror.

-Gracias- contesto Janie triste.

Harry se adelanto y le dio la mano.

-Gracias- dijo él- en el hospital no tuve un momento para ti. Desde ahora considérate nuestra amiga.

-Ahora si me lo permites- Ginny la estaba mirando de arriba abajo. Era una chica pequeña, delgada, como un pajarito. Con unos estupendos ojos verdes y el cabello corto como un chico, en esos momentos sin gafas, se las había quitado. Sin duda le faltaba algo. Ginny lo pensó, se deshizo de su cabestrillo, tomo su varita- Eso es, ya esta.

Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla. Ginny le había lanzado un hechizo a Janie. Esta se sorprendió un poco. Luego sintió su cabello creciendo a una velocidad irreal, pronto lo tenía hasta a la mitad de la espalda. Janie se tocaba la cabeza asombrada.

-Me pareció que te quedaba mas bonito, largo. Igual si no te gusta, lo podemos devolver a su estilo original- contesto Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno- Janie se miro en el reflejo del vidrio de esa habitación, no lucia tan mal después de todo, un poco incomodo quizás, pero era invierno y tener los cabellos largos no era mala idea para ahuyentar el frío.

Theo la miraba fijamente. Era bonita con el cabello corto, un poco androgina, quizás, pero bonita. Pero con esa melena castaño larga, era decididamente una mujer muy sexy, o por lo menos para él era terriblemente sexy. Si, era un hecho, Janie le gustaba y bastante.

-Te ves………..- dijo Theo tartamudeando- me gusta mas así.

-Bien- dijo ella un poco apenada- veremos si funciona. Gracias Ginny.

-Nos veremos seguido- dijo Ginny que era llevada a rastras hacia fuera por Harry, quien estaba reclamándole lo entrometida. Ella simplemente sonreía.

-Janie, hemos organizado una especie de reunión, entre todas las fuerzas que estamos aquí, algo bien informal, también vienen los representantes de los civiles de allá arriba. Me gustaría que estuvieses, va a ser algo interesante y novedoso. Pero antes iremos por algo de café.

-Si, amo y señor del universo- contesto Janie rodando los ojos. Theo era demasiado mandón para su gusto, pero le estaba haciendo muy llevadera la pérdida de su hermano. Theodore solamente se río con ganas y le paso un brazo por el hombro apretándola contra él, mientras caminaban.

-Cuando dejaras de insultarme, mocosa insolente- dijo él. Jugarse de ese modo con ella, era muy relajante. Lo hacia olvidarse un momento de la situación de Pansy.

-Cuando el infierno se congele, Theo- dijo ella riendo, y deshaciéndose del abrazo. Theodore la siguió, sonriendo.

-Un día de estos Janie………yo quisiera que…………. - le dijo él, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Realmente lo que quería pedirle era una cita, pero no se atrevió, sus heridas estaban muy recientes. Ella se detuvo desconcertada, por un extraño momento, pensó que le pediría algo importante, Janie movió la cabeza y sonrío tristemente. Era un hecho, ese momento era el peor que estaban pasando ambos en su vida. La peor razón para iniciar una relación era la soledad y ella lo sabía.

-No tientes a la suerte, Theo- dijo ella seria- para que arruinarlo.

-Tienes razón- dijo él, ella le había captado completamente la idea, pero una vez mas lo rechazaba, ni siquiera intento meterse en su mente, era obvia la razón. Janie sabia que se había separado de su esposa, hacia apenas unos días. Theo cambio de tema - café con leche o expreso.

-Con leche y azúcar por favor- contesto ella olvidando la conversación anterior.

0o0

En la gran sala de conferencias del complejo subterráneo, estaban reunidas alrededor de trescientas personas, entre aurores, miembros del ejercito, policías, magos del callejo Diagon y los representantes de la población civil londinense. Constituyan una colección variopinta de colores de piel y vestimentas . Todos hablaban en voz alta. Harry se dirigió al estrado, y viendo que nadie prestaba atención ni parecían notar su presencia, se llevo la varita al cuello y su voz resonó como si estuviese hablando con un parlante.

-Hola a todos- dijo Harry, mirando directamente a toda la audiencia. Él era el jefe de los aurores y ya el primer ministro muggle le había dado autorización para dirigir la reunión, a su lado estaba el comandante del ejercito ingles, el general Hawke y a su lado el jefe de la policía de Londres. El señor M, permanecida sentado como siempre de incógnito con Theo Nott a su lado. Draco estaba en medio de la multitud, como siempre su aspecto intimidante hacia que nadie se le acercaba, tenia una expresión en la cara dura e inexpugnable. Ron, Janie y Ginny estaban del otro lado, atentos a las palabras de Harry.

-Soy Harry Potter, jefe del cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio Magico del Reino Unido, a mi lado están el General Hawke y el jefe Charlston. La finalidad de esta reunión en organizar la defensa de la ciudad.

-Así que un mago- grito un hombre- ustedes pretenden dominarnos.

-Si eso es- grito otro- no necesitamos magia para combatir a los malditos alemanes.

-Pues fíjense que si- contesto Harry con cinismo- ellos también tienen ayuda mágica. Así que si no queremos perder Londres, les recomiendo que escuchen.

Todo el mundo callo, nadie quería ver a la ciudad en manos alemanas. Así que dejaron que Harry siguiera su discurso.

-Es la primera vez que luchamos unidos. Ustedes tienen sus armas y nosotros las nuestras. Nuestros modos de pelear son muy diferentes. Así que tenemos que acoplarnos y sincronizarnos. Sin duda ustedes nos pueden enseñar muchas cosas a nosotros y de vuelta, le enseñaremos como defenderse de los magos.

-Nos enseñaran magia- dijo un hombre vestido con un traje formal, sin duda un ejecutivo de alguna empresa.

-No podemos hacer eso, la magia no se puede enseñar- dijo Harry- si ni naces mago. Pero les daremos herramientas para que puedan defenderse lo más que puedan. Por otro lado, nosotros necesitamos aprender a utilizar armas de fuego y espadas. Algunos de nosotros somos buenos con el esgrima, pero aun la mayoría de los magos son ignorantes sobre esa manera de pelear.

-Mencionaste esgrima, _nosotros somos el esgrima_- cuatro hombres se acercaron, cada uno con una espada ropera. Harrry se quedo un poco intrigado, ¿Quienes eran?. El hombre que parecía ser el jefe, adivino sus pensamientos y le dijo- Somos el equipo nacional de esgrima. Campeones mundiales. Somos los mejores y estamos dispuestos a enseñarlos, a todos magos y humanos normales.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry- el problema es que no se de donde sacaremos tantas espadas.

-Ya lo resolvimos. Cuando se corto la energía, fuimos a la Armería Real, para proteger las antiquísimas espadas que allí reposan. El resto del equipo esta haciendo guardia. Las podemos tomar en calidad de préstamo, anotando la identificación de cada uno. Y además, es lógico, cuando se acaben las balas, ¿con que vamos a pelear?

Harry miro al general, este se encogió de hombros, ese hombre tenia razón, podían estar en estado de sitio meses. Lo de los suministros y las municiones era también otro punto álgido. Que por supuesto se discutiría en otra reunión a puerta cerrada. No había que alarmar más a la gente. Había visto en esa sala muchos rostros preocupados. Nadie hablaba de ello, pero las bajas civiles se contaban por miles.

-Nosotros los comerciantes del callejón Diagon, nos quedaremos a pelear. Amamos Londres - grito un mago, que Harry reconoció como el viejo Florean Fortescou, el dueño de la heladería, a su lado Tom, el del Caldero Chorreante. Todo el mundo grito lanzando victores. La orden de Fenix no estaba en Londres, estaban desperdigados y Harry estaba muy ansioso, quería verlos, sanos y salvos.

-Queremos saber otra cosa- gritaron desde el fondo- ¿es cierto que puedes volar?

-Es cierto, algunos de nosotros tenemos algunas habilidades especiales- Harry entonces miro a Ron y le hizo una señal, entonces Ron envolvió su cuerpo en llamas, algunas personas gritaron asustadas, Ron se volvió a apagar y algunas exclamaciones de asombro recorrieron el lugar.

-Entonces Potter, tú eres algo así como un superhéroe- grito burlón un hombre de mediana edad, barrigón, junto con otros hombres con aspecto de obreros. Todos ellos endurecidos, curtidos por la vida, orgullosos de su acento cokney, la más pura esencia del pueblo ingles. Vestían unas camisetas rojas con el escudo del West Ham.

-En realidad, solo soy Harry- todo el mundo río y el ambiente se aliviano.

Draco subió al estrado, con la espada en su mano, miro a todos y la gente callo. Esa aura de poder que lo envolvía, se podía palpar y la gente se sobrecogía ante la presencia de Malfoy. Además su mal humor permanente, debido a lo de Herms, no invitaba a la gente a acercársele. Sin embargo Harry le daba la razón, tenía muchas razones para estar molesto.

-¿Alguien mas quiere colaborar?- pregunto Draco con voz potente- mi mujer es de origen no mágico, muggle, londinense- Harry se sintió muy culpable, así que él todavía la consideraba como tal, a pesar de haber roto con ella. Draco siguió hablando- Y siempre ha comentado, que vive mucha gente en Londres proveniente de diversos países. Alguna vez me menciono algo referido a Artes Marciales. Me gustaría saber si alguien sabe de eso. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Nosotros, los del Barrio Oriental-dijo un chico con ojos rasgados- somos tan ingleses como el resto, por eso estamos aquí. Les enseñaremos algunas cosas básicas, de Kung-fu, Karate, judo, y como veo que les gustan las espadas también Kendo. Con las armas de fuego no tenemos problemas. ¿Tu quien eres?

-Malfoy- contesto por lo bajo Draco, mirando a todos, la gente permanecio callada. Los ojos grises de Draco eran mas metalicos que nunca, una barrera que protegia la vulnerabilidad en la cual se encontraba su interior desgarrado por la perdida de aquello que mas amaba.

-Queremos ver como lo hacen- grito alguien- nunca hemos visto a dos magos pelear.

-En realidad el duelo con varitas- contesto Harry-no muy diferente a un duelo con pistolas, pero Malfoy y yo hacemos otras cosas más interesantes.

Draco levanto una ceja, no estaba de humor para demostraciones. Pero veía la intención secreta de Harry, había que darle esperanza a la gente.

Harry pidió prestada una espada ropera a uno de los esgrimistas y le hizo una señal a Draco.

Draco y Harry se colocaron en sus posiciones. El primero en embestir fue Draco, Harry logro evadirlo, le iba a lanzar una estocada a Draco pero este se giro, y logro contrarrestar el golpe. Harry entonces se lanzo hacia atrás tan rápido, que casi nadie logro captar su movimiento. Draco uso la misma rapidez sobrenatural para irse contra él de nuevo, quedaron con las espadas cruzadas un rato.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo Draco, Harry asintió y ambos bajaron las espadas. Nadie comento nada. Se habían movido tan rápido, que la mayoría de los asistentes no había logrado captar muy bien las cosas.

-Tienen mala técnica, eso puede arreglarse, lo importante es que son increíblemente rápidos- comento el capitán del equipo de esgrima, quien los había estado observando con atención- ¿No están interesados en un cupo en el equipo?

Draco y Harry se miraron y rieron, contestando al unísono: -¡No!

Harry miro a Draco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Se que todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Harry con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz- lo lamento mucho.

-No hables estupideces, Potter- contesto Draco, con una expresión calmada en su rostro, peleando había drenado parte de su frustración-Hermione igual se hubiese ido, con tu ayuda o sin ella. Esta obsesionada y sabes, creo que tiene la razón. Esto ha sido un completo desastre. No hay nada que perdonar.

Despues de unos minutos, en donde la gente murmuro bastante.

-Entonces vayamos al plan- dijo Janie- traigan los mapas.

Varias personas trajeron unos atriles. Janie caminaba por todo el estrado, se había trenzado el cabello. Ella inspiraba seguridad y confianza, saco un señalador y empezó a hablar.

-Ya esto esta discutido y aprobado, así que escuchen- dijo ella con voz mecánica- cada uno entrenara en su distrito. Tenemos estimado que queden alrededor de un millón de personas en Londres. El resto esta siendo evacuado, por todos los medios posibles.

Un mapa de Inglaterra se desplegó, a su lado el mapa distrital de Londres.

-Los alemanes y los Deathcrows controlan el sur de Inglaterra y la rivera occidental del Tamesis, además de Oxford y Bristol. Hemos perdidos los puentes, además del parlamento y el London Eye. Los distritos que tenemos bajo nuestros control son: Bayswater, Soho, Mayfair, Saint John´s Wood y Nothing Hill, además de todo el norte del país- Janie paro un momento, el general Hawke le hizo una señal para que continuase.

-The City, Chelsea, Kensington y todo lo que esta al sur y al occidente del río, esta en poder de los alemanes. La frontera es Picadilly. Sugiero concentrar las fuerzas en la avenida, para evitar el avance- el general tosió, y Janie enseguida se arrepintió de exponer sus ideas sin consultar antes, volvió entonces al guión oficial- Cada regimiento estará constituido por fuerzas mixtas, magos y no magos, no debemos dejar ningún cable suelto. Los chicos menores de 16 años deberán abandonar la ciudad, los que queden que no sean mayores de edad, actuaran como mensajeros. Los heridos graves serán llevados al Hospital Middlesex, sin embargo trataremos de establecer hospitales de campaña en todos los distritos. Es preciso mantener el orden. Tenemos reserva suficiente de alimentos, además de todo lo que pueda llegar del norte. Confiamos en ustedes. Cada distrito debe escoger un jefe civil y uno militar. Con ellos nos reuniremos en lo sucesivo. Tenemos también que enseñarles un código de señales luminosas, lo haremos con antorchas, basado en la clave morse, para comunicarnos a grandes distancias. En cuanto a los medios de trasporte, usaremos caballos, es más rápido que cualquier otra cosa, las bicicletas también servirán. Según nuestras fuentes, el enemigo no tiene fecha aun para reanudar el ataque. Así que debemos ser rápidos.

-Bien elijan a sus delegados y entregaremos las ordenes por escrito- dijo Harry- Gracias.

Janie fue felicitada por sus superiores, había sido escogida por ser clara y precisa. Además que ofrecía un aspecto poco intimidante y muy tranquilizador. Sin embargo el general le dio un buen regaño. Ella aguanto todo de manera estoica. La gente camino a la salida con bastante ánimo.

Janie y Draco fueron presentados por Nott, Draco los miro a ambos como si notase algo extraño y luego se percato que el comportamiento de Nott con esa mujer oscilaba entre huraño, divertido y encandilado, su lenguaje corporal lo traicionaba. Draco que tenia muchos años conociéndolo, se dio cuenta enseguida, que a su amigo, le gustaba la chica pequeña de ojos verdes.

-Nott- dijo Draco, el asunto Pansy era algo que hablarían ellos dos a su debido momento, era como su hermana, su instinto sobreprotector con ella era muy fuerte, queria verla feliz y contenta- tú y yo vamos a tener una larguísima conversación. Encantado de conocerte Janie.

-Igualmente, Malfoy- ella también percibió que ese hombre era algo mas de lo que mostraba a simple vista. Pero no comento nada.

-En que íbamos- le dijo Theo a Janie- ah ya recuerdo, me estabas presionando para que yo aceptara el hecho de que prefieres una buena pistola semiautomatica a una varita.

-¿No tienes hambre?- dijo ella de pronto. Tenían veinticuatro horas a un ritmo vertiginoso y ella se estaba desfalleciendo, además lo de su hermano la tenia mas callada que de costumbre, así que dedico ese día, mayormente a escuchar lo que ella denomino, "las fantásticas y controversiales aventuras de Theo Nott"- sirven patatas y carne hoy.

-Excelente- contesto Nott, jalándola por un brazo- pero yo prefiero el pescado.

-Me imagino que si- contesto ella, haciendo alusión al hecho de que Nott adoraba el mar y la navegación- Nott me estas arrastrando- ella protesto.

-Es que eres muy lenta, _Litle Janie_- contesto Theo con sorna. Janie suspiro, que más daba, estaba escrito en el cielo, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite.

0o0

GRACIAS DEJEN REVIEWS.

Para los que no saben lo que es una espada ropera, imaginense esas espadas del siglo XVI, como la de los mosqueteros. Les explicare algo, Polaris y la Daga de la Bruja son espadas grandes, pesadas, con empuñadura en forma de cruz, las tipicas espadas medievales. Estas espadas se pueden usar con las dos manos, para lanzar mandobles, tienen dos filos cortantes. Draco y Franz tienen un estilo de lucha muy poco pulido y elegante, basicamente intentan cortarse en dos, con las espadas, ese es un estilo de lucha poco vistoso pero efectivo. La espada ropera, es una espada fina, puntiaguda, con un mango ornamentado, se usa con una sola mano, sirve basicamente para dar estocadas. Se llama ropera, porque se puede introducir entre los resquijos de las armaduras de los caballeros. Su estilo de manejarla es muchisimo mas elegante, y por supuesto, sus efectos sobre el cuerpo humano son diferentes, es decir la clavas en el, a nadie se le ocurriria decapitar a alguien con una espada ropera. Espero que les guste la explicación.


	26. Un visitante inesperado

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza, bueno aquí lo tienen. La próxima actualización será el sábado próximo. La banda sonora de la ultima parte del capitulo, es Someday de Nickelback, tremenda canción, bueno este capitulo tampoco es un Dramione (me van a matar lo se, pero debe seguir fiel a la historia, cuando avancemos en esta entenderán el objetivo) pero contiene una gran escena para aquellos amantes del canon y de cierta pareja establecida en los libros de JKR. Espero que les guste, porque es una de las escenas mas bonitas de los dos fics juntos, sin duda quedaran muy melancólicos y nostálgicos.

Gracias por los REVIEWS, les contestare el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 26 Un visitante inesperado

Cinco meses después

En un corredor oscuro, franqueado por paredes de piedra, dos figuras pequeñas caminaban pausadamente. Ella miraba hacia todos lados, examinando el lugar, buscando alguna grieta, algún escondrijo. Él simplemente olfateaba. Los dos estaban alertas, ser descubiertos supondría una infinidad de inconvenientes. La mujer paro un rato, y suspiro abatida, después de algunas semanas de ardua labor, investigando en la biblioteca de ese gran castillo, había encontrado los planos originales de este y por supuesto sus pasadizos secretos. Eran dos volúmenes decrépitos de hacia aproximadamente 600 años, que decían en letras grandes y como para que no quedase ninguna duda, _Planos del Castillo de Grosslin_, además había encontrado en esa vasta biblioteca varios libros con hechizos bastante útiles tomando en cuenta la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

Hermione tomaba su varita fuertemente con su mano, en su cintura pendía una espada, ninguna precaución era exagerada, el peligro en ese lugar, era algo que había tenido que enfrentar todos los días desde que había llegado, ya estaba acostumbrada a no dormir, a no comer por la ansiedad que la consumía poco a poco y su cuerpo se tensaba inmediatamente al oír o ver a los Deathcrows. Era una reacción refleja, algo sin duda provocado por las continuas alertas de Franz en relación a ellos. En ese tiempo, había aprendido muchas cosas, habilidades desconocidas totalmente para ella, poderes sutiles para engañar a la mente y el corazón. Por otro lado, su fortaleza física había crecido, de manera sorprendente podía manejar su espada, aquella Katana que Franz Metzger le había regalado el día que llego a ese infierno, con bastante destreza y habilidad, fue una sorpresa para ambos la primera vez que ella logro desarmarlo en medio de una practica. Casi no veía nadie en ese lugar, la mantenían en un constante aislamiento, ni siquiera el personal humano del castillo, la servidumbre, le dirigía la palabra mas de los estrictamente necesario, parecían ignorarla, Hermione pensaba que era una orden de Lord Scythale, pero un día Franz la puso al corriente de los hechos, ellos simplemente le tenían miedo. El aura diferente de ella, que había crecido día a día en todos esos meses, ahora provocaba temor y respeto a quienes estuviesen cerca o bajo su influencia. Hermione Granger se resigno entonces a la soledad, esperando ansiosa, todos los días noticias de los suyos. Repasaba mentalmente un nombre, una y otra vez. _Draco Malfoy, ¿será que tú aceptaras lo que soy ahora y seguirás enamorado de mí? ¿O me miraras como si fuese un engendro de la naturaleza, algo extraño, ajeno al orden natural de las cosas?, de la misma forma que yo veía a Franz y a Scythale cuando los conocí. _

-¿Encontraste la salida?- pregunto Hermione, apartando sus pensamientos. Sin embargo la tristeza de ellos no se alejo de su corazón.

-Me parece que esta por aquí, una ligera corriente de aire me lo indica- contesto Seth posando sus ojos sobre ella, como había poca luz, a Hermione le pareció que esos ojos rojos brillaban.

Hermione no se amilano, Seth para ella era un amigo, alguien en quien confiar. Su aspecto de niño, jugaba mucho a su favor. Ella tenia sus instintos maternales a flor de piel, de alguna manera el hecho de que estuviese esperando un bebe en medio de toda esa evolución mágica en su cuerpo y en su mente, hacia que sintiera todas las cosas de una manera muy intensa, al revés de lo que le sucedía a Franz o a Scythale, que pocas veces sentían algo, Franz por problemas anatómicos referentes a un cerebro mutilado, Scythale por elección. Había buscado información sobre las consecuencias de un embarazo en dichas transformaciones, pero no había conseguido nada. Ella era algo inédito en la historia de la magia, al igual que Seth, que nunca había sido mordido por un vampiro, el cuerpo que lucia había sido poseído por él. Eso acercaba a Seth a los primeros vampiros que habitaron el mundo, los mas viejos, quizás era por eso que era totalmente diferente a lo que había sido ella. No era débil, era totalmente despiadado, pero ejercía dominio sobre su propia naturaleza. Ella, cuando había sido un vampiro, apenas si había logrado controlarse, término mordiendo a Ron y a Draco. Y los dos se perdieron en una adicción incontrolable de ella, que todavía persistía de alguna manera en ambos.

Seth era su guardaespaldas. Se había ganado la cautela de los Deathcrows, sobre todo cuando se alimento de dos de ellos en una sola noche. Hermione trato de calmarlo y le permitía salir a "comer" todas las noches. Seth le aseguraba que solo era de animales y de sangre robada de hospitales, pero ante los ojos de los demás, él siempre lucia hambriento, la sed de sangre humana constituía el arma más disuasoria ante sus captores. Ella sentía que Seth era como su hermanito menor, y Hermione sabia que eso era el pensamiento mas disparatado que había tenido en la vida. Bueno, a decir verdad, después de estar tanto tiempo aislada y viviendo en un castillo repleto de dementes y sádicos, viendo brutales actos todos los días, sufriendo en carne propia las reuniones de Scythale, quien se empeñaba en enseñarle sus mas oscuros recuerdos, para que aprendiese lo necesario de ellos, era lógico que ella estuviese un poco fuera de la realidad.

-Esto es una vía de escape- explico ella, observando con detenimiento el muro desnudo, mohoso por los siglos de humedad que había tenido que aguantar, el cual al parecer tenia escondida una sorpresa. - por aquí tienes que salir con el bebe, Seth.

-Hum- le contesto Seth- no es buena idea y lo sabes.

-Eres mi única esperanza- contesto Hermione desanimada. Sus manos palparon la piedra, sus sentidos de oscura hacían que su tacto fuese mas sutil, sintió una diferencia en esa pared, en cuanto a la contextura de la piedra, la empujo y se abrió el pasadizo.

Ella intento adelantarse, pero Seth la sostuvo. Ella sintió como la mano de Seth aplastaba su brazo, él era muy fuerte, pero a veces no tenía una consciencia plena de ese hecho. Hermione empezó a jadear de dolor, pronto una sensación de disconfort emano de su cuerpo y él la soltó como si quemase, en realidad ella le envió esa impresión sensitiva, la del ardor relacionado con el fuego, pero era completamente falso. Lograr engañar al vampiro, le confirmo que el simpático en ella era poderoso.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, disculpándose con Seth quien se examinaba la mano preocupado, luego gruño con furia y Hermione solo le sonrió- necesitas ser más delicado.

-Vuelve arriba- dijo Seth fríamente- esta vez yo iré solo. En cuanto sepa donde termina, volveré contigo.

-¿Si no vuelves?- pregunto Hermione con duda.

-Dame veinticuatro horas- contesto Seth- si no regreso, búscame.

Hermione activo de nuevo el mecanismo de la puerta de ese pasadizo, apretando de la piedra. Con todo el disimulo que fue capaz, regreso a su habitación. Allí estaba Franz esperándola.

-¿Puedo saber porque no estabas aquí?- Franz estaba sentado en un sofá, degustando un vino. Estaba vestido de gris, como siempre un uniforme militar, con su gabardina elegantemente abotonada. Sus ojos azules miraban a la pared, los tenia entrecerrados como si tratase de vislumbrar algo oculto, en medio de la realidad. Hermione se dio cuenta inmediatamente, que estaba computando información. Seth y ella dormían en esa habitación, pero esta seguía siendo de Franz.

A medida que fueron transcurriendo los meses, Franz Metzger pasaba más tiempo con ella en esa estancia. Hablaban muchas veces, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones, permanecían callados, midiéndose, observándose, hasta que cada uno aprendió el mínimo significado de un gesto del otro. Se estudiaron los dos, como si fuesen animales de laboratorio. Todavía no había plena confianza, de ninguno de los dos hacia el otro, pero sin duda se conocían. A Hermione le daba mucha gracia, ella podía estar horas contemplando a Franz, y él no se inmutaba ni decía absolutamente nada, simplemente no lo alteraba ese escrutinio constante, eso a ella le fascinaba. Sabia exactamente cuantas pecas habían en su cara, cuantos días llevaba sin afeitar, el color exacto de sus pestañas y de las incipientes canas en sus sienes, su manera particular de cruzar las piernas era algo que ella podría reproducir exactamente en su mente, al igual que sus labios cerrándose sobre el borde de una copa de vino, y Hermione sabia que Franz igualmente tenia en su memoria todos sus mas íntimos e insignificantes gestos. Pero eran mas los momentos que ella lo observaba a él que los que Franz le dedicaba a ella, su conversión a oscura le había desatado una gran curiosidad. Las emociones de Franz Metzger o mejor dicho, la ausencia de ellas era lo mas intrigante que ella se había encontrado en la vida. Sin embargo en ese momento, trato de ignorar su presencia olímpicamente, estaba cansada y no quería pensar.

-Estaba caminando con Seth- dijo ella moviéndose delicadamente hacia su cama, se sentó en ella y se acostó dándole la espalda a Franz. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul oscuro, abotonado hasta el cuello, con largas mangas que se pegaban a sus brazos.

**-¿Qué buscab****as?**- Franz utilizo la **Voz**, esta salio de su boca, desdoblada y gutural.

-**No te lo diré, vete**- Hermione le respondió de la misma manera, usando la **Voz** de manera magistral. Franz quedo impresionado, tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no salir de esa habitación. Después de un momento en donde respiro profundo y supero el gran dolor de cabeza que esa orden le había provocado, tuvo que asumir la realidad. Ella era tan poderosa como él. Quizás era porque era del lado de la luz o porque había muerto dos veces, quizás era porque en su primera vida fue una gran bruja o a lo mejor por factores que él desconocía completamente, pero ella había superado sus expectativas.

Se acerco a su cama, ella le dio un poco de espacio. Franz era una persona que ella había empezado a tolerar, era una presencia constante en su nueva vida, no le molestaba compartir su cama con él, se comportaba como todo un caballero y tenia que admitirlo, le tenia algo de aprecio, pero siempre le inquietaba. Ella no podía olvidar el hecho de que Franz era el estratega de esa guerra, en donde todos sus seres queridos estaban en peligro y además, Franz era el principal causante de que ella estuviese allí, embarazada, sola, convirtiéndose en una cosa totalmente extraña. Franz se acomodo en su lado de la cama, cruzo las piernas, que lucían un par de botas de cuero negro, y miro hacia el techo. Hermione lo miro un rato, siempre lucia así, calmado, frió y hasta cierto punto inofensivo. Ella se sonrió, ahora que lo conocía mejor, su opinión de Franz era que él podría ser cualquier cosa, menos inofensivo. No en vano, era el comandante del ataque a Londres, por lo menos el jefe extra-oficial, casi todos los días estaba en Londres, pero siempre de noche o de día, le dedicaba al menos una hora de su tiempo. Franz era así, un animal de costumbres. Él había decidido unilateralmente que debía acompañarla diariamente y contarle sus experiencias, ella lo había aceptado así porque se había empezado habituar a él. Mientras tanto, o Scythale le daba largas charlas y exposiciones sobre magia oscura, o estaba en la biblioteca o incursionaba en alguna parte del castillo. Ya Franz le daba algo de libertad para deambular, puesto que Seth permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

Hermione siguió boca arriba acostada en esa cama y poso una mano sobre su plano vientre, había logrado disimular con éxito su abdomen, simplemente había hecho un hechizo reductor sobre el, un hechizo especial para ocultar embarazos no deseados que había encontrado en la biblioteca y al parecer no le hacia ningún daño al bebe. Algunas veces sobre todo en el baño, lo levantaba y podía apreciar, que tenia una barriga bien redonda y bonita, pasabas largo rato en la bañera acariciándola, hablando con su bebe. Ya el niño pateaba cuando escuchaba su voz. Ella alternativamente lloraba y reía, en esos momentos quería desesperadamente tener a Draco con ella. Se sentía muy culpable por ocultárselo, pero lo tenía que hacer, si él se enteraba, la buscaría y llegaría a ese lugar, lo sabia. Se dejaría matar solo para sacarla a ella y a su hijo de allí. Y eso no podía suceder, de ninguna manera.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como va el sitio de Londres? Logre hablar con Potter hace dos días.

-Harry- exclamo ella con aprensión, se giro hasta enfrentarse cara a cara con Franz. Ella fijo sus ojos en los azules de Franz, y él le quito la mirada, Hermione noto que una mano le temblaba. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente, los Oscuros tenían esa sensibilidad innata para leer todo el lenguaje corporal humano. A Franz le pasaba algo.

-Londres sigue en estado de sitio, desde hace cinco meses, no se ha podido avanzar mucho, al parecer los ingleses diseñaron una muy buena estrategia. Yo tengo algunas ideas en mente para apoderarme de la ciudad, pero lo estoy retrasando, excusándome con Scythale, ese fue el acuerdo con Potter- explico Franz, luego la miro y sus labios temblaron- Malfoy esta bien, tu hija también.

-Bien- ella suspiro, automáticamente se llevo de nuevo una mano al vientre, Hermione giro hacia donde estaba Franz- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Scythale de nuevo adelanto todo- contesto él con voz fría y glacial- comento que ya estabas lista, quiere tu energía mágica para esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo ella con aprensión

-Traeremos al otro- contesto Franz pausadamente- mañana.

Hermione se coloco boca arriba en la cama, igual que Franz, ambos respiraban sincronizadamente, ella decididamente no estaba contenta con el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Tan pronto- dijo Hermione con un largo suspiro- me dijiste que costaría cerca de un año.

-Parece que no tuvimos demasiado éxito- contesto Franz- así que Scythale se adelanto. Quiere a Escocia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione.

-Por algo en la profecía referido al Destino. Místico esta en Escocia. Al parecer todos nuestros caminos terminan allí. Me pregunto que es lo que hay en Escocia que es tan importante.

-Hogwarts- dijo Hermione en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

-No- contesto Franz cerrando los ojos- es algo más- se coloco de lado y miro con atención a Hermione- Gracia, me estas ocultando algo y lo se. Este es el momento de confiármelo, para poder ayudarte.

-Tu también ocultas algo- dijo ella, sin mirarlo- dímelo y te diré mi secreto.

-Aun estoy confundido, es algo nuevo para mi- comento Franz secamente- no lo tolero. Y no puedo decírtelo.

-Entonces cada uno guardara su secreto- contesto Hermione quedándose dormida- para siempre.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo- dijo Franz, observando como ella cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba en esa cama- hasta para nosotros. Gracia.

0o0

En algún lugar de Londres, alguien diseñaba su estrategia. Era joven, teniente y como todos los alemanes como él, perfeccionista. Tenía a su cargo un batallón y lo dirigía desde que había sido destacado a ese puesto. El chico era rubio de ojos verdes, alto, delgado, guapo, recién casado, que mas le podía pedir a la vida. Bueno, una sola cosa, avanzar su posición, en la que tenia aburrido aproximadamente cinco meses. Ordenes de sus superiores, llegaban, y escuetamente le ordenaban: **Mantener la posición, capturar magos vivos si es posible**. _Demonios, capturar magos, como si fuese tan fácil hacerlo, porque si lo fuese, él tendría una colección de esos en su casa_. El mayor Metzger era su oficial superior, un hombre de admirar, un poco raro, pero efectivo. **Mantener la posición**, era algo que se le antojaba que no venia de la cabeza de su jefe.

Johans Shoerder, Jan para todos, no podía entender el porque de tanta calma y parsimonia, se suponía que estaban en guerra, no disfrutando las vacaciones de primavera en Inglaterra. Tenía a su cargo el London Brigde, había disfrutado poner su puesto de avanzada en la cabecera del puente y clavar la bandera de Alemania en el histórico lugar, ese realmente había sido un día memorable, pero ahora solo estaba aburrido en su tienda, jugando cartas con la tropa. Necesitaba algo de actividad, urgentemente.

Un soldado raso avanzo hasta él, ambos intercambiaron el saludo correspondiente.

-Dime- dijo Jan con voz cansina, esperando que le comentaran alguna estupidez como que necesitaban algo más de cerveza bavara o algunas salchichas.

-Hemos detectado la presencia de dos jóvenes y un mago en las cercanías de Kensigton Park

-¿Y que diablos esperas?- grito Jan sin ocultar su excitación. Por fin los ingleses habían cometido un error y se habían infiltrado en territorio enemigo. Era lógico que lo estuviesen haciendo, había un foco de resistencia en Kensigton Park y ellos sabían que estaban recibiendo mensajes, tenia tres meses intentando desbaratar la comunicación, pero nunca habían logrado atrapar a los mensajeros y ahora, era su oportunidad. Y de paso un mago. _Más que perfecto, genial._ Jan se imagino recibiendo una cruz de hierro en una ceremonia fastuosa en la Cancillería Alemana. Sonrió ampliamente por un instante. Pronto saldría de ese hueco y lo pondrían en un sitio más atrayente y con mayores oportunidades de escalar posiciones dentro del ejercito.

-Una orden- dijo el soldado encogiéndose de hombros. Jan era demasiado temperamental y todos lo sabían, pero a veces rayaba en la estupidez.- de usted.

-Bien- dijo Jan tratando de recuperar la compostura. Era cierto, el soldado necesitaba una orden. Por eso eran el ejercito, nadie actuaba si no había una orden. Tenia que recordarlo para el futuro- ¿Tenemos a uno de esos bichos raros con nosotros? Los…………

-No hay Deathcrows en este distrito- contesto el soldado con voz monocorde.

-¿Y como atraparemos el mago?- pregunto Jan en voz alta un poco frenético. Él era también un poco histérico, sobre todo cuando la posibilidad de obtener algún beneficio se le asomaba en su mente.

-Se supone- dijo el soldado - que usted debería saberlo. Señor.

Jan levanto una ceja, tomo su pistola de un escritorio y la cargo. El soldado miro el arma y luego al teniente. Jan se puso a examinar la pistola detenidamente.

-Sabes soldado- dijo Jan muy serio- hay algo que tenemos en común los magos y nosotros, los normales. A todos nos hieren las balas.

Theodore se hallaba en una situación bien particular. Estaba de misión de rescate. Y nadie absolutamente nadie lo sabía. El como ocurrieron las cosas, eso era algo digno de una de sus estupendas historias. Theo era todo un poeta, tenía una capacidad increíble de imprimirle un toque de misterio, aventura y emoción a sus historias, aunque tenía tendencia a exagerarlo todo un poco. Un libro de sus vivencias era algo que se había planteado desde su aventura al Polo Norte. Sin duda, para él, tener un cerebro que funciona como un radioceptor, era una gran ventaja. Al principio, le resultaba un poco tedioso oír a una multitud en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Pero ya había logrado diseñar un filtro. Y de vez en cuando le llegaban pensamientos perdidos como había sucedido en esa ocasión.

Había detectado dos chicos, unos de los tantos mensajeros adolescentes que participaban de colaboradores, perdidos en territorio enemigo. En fin, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, quien mejor que él para llevar a cabo el rescate. Quizás debió llevarse a Ron, el chico fuego siempre era de gran ayuda, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar y ahora este tenía alrededor de unas horas en algún sitio de Europa, en una misión. O a lo mejor, debió decirle algo a Janie, pero ella últimamente estaba muy ocupada. _Janie,_ Theo dio un largo suspiro, era su amiga, eso era cierto, pero……………………………había un no se que lo estaba matando. Le gustaba mucho y se preguntaba todo el tiempo si seria posible que…………………..ella apartara el fantasma de Pansy Parkinson de su cabeza. Eso si seria una misión titánica, pero no una imposible. A él no le disgustaba en absoluto la idea de salir por ahí con ella, en una especie de cita, abierto a cualquier posibilidad, dispuesto a una noche de pasión desenfrenada, solo que Janie parecía totalmente reacia a discutir el tema. Pansy estaba en Escocia con el hombrelobo y el extraño sujeto llamado Místico. Ya Draco le había hablado de él, al parecer si había alguien a quien echarle la culpa de todo el asunto era a ese hombre, total, él con sus malditas profecías, había desatado el infierno en la tierra. Pero también era cierto que las profecías eran solo eso, advertencias. Necesariamente no era algo que tenia que ocurrir o ¿si?

Siguió caminando hasta los linderos del parque. Cerro los ojos y un plano mental se abrió en su cabeza, líneas y perspectivas señalaban las características urbanísticas del lugar, la explicación a ese rara capacidad era que todos los objetos metálicos despiden magnetismo, los edificios y las calles tienen componentes metálicos, aunque sean escasos en su estructura, el mejor ejemplo, el hormigón, y el cerebro de Nott después de un rato los distinguía y organizaba, además de eso Theo veía las otras mentes humanas como pequeñas lucecitas. Y en ese preciso instante, veía dos lucecitas rojas escondidas debajo de un puente. En los edificios, habían otras lucecitas cerca de las ventanas, sin duda señalando los francotiradores, pero al parecer no estaban atentos. Theo acciono sobre su cuerpo el hechizo desilusionador y camino hasta el puente.

-Hola- dijo Theo, los dos chicos se sobresaltaron cuando este apareció de la nada- que se supone que hacen aquí.

-Nos perdimos- contesto un chico negro de 16 años.

- Deberían aprenderse las calles- dijo Nott sonriente, le daba gracia- Dos mensajeros extraviados, muy interesante. Si siguen así, no los dejaran salir mas de misión.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Solo queríamos ayudar- dijo uno de ellos- ¿Tú nos sacaras de aquí? Hay alemanes hasta debajo de las piedras.

Theodore entonces empezó a barajar sus opciones. La aparición conjunta, podría funcionar, el problema es que eran dos muggles. Definitivamente no traer a Ron fue una mala idea. Una escoba, negativo, en donde diablos iba a conseguir una escoba mágica en el distrito de Kensington. Caminar era la opción más viable, así que lo hizo.

Poco a poco fueron recorriendo esas calles solitarias, con bastante cautela. Cientos de automóviles abandonados, basura acumulada allí y allá, mas un terrible silencio. Toda una visión apocalíptica de Londres. Deambulando por esas calles, Theo se sentía seguro, sabia donde estaba el enemigo, lo que estaba haciendo y lo mas importante lo que estaba pensando. Así que después de un rato, estaban ilesos. Sus ojos recorrían las vidrieras de la tiendas, buscando algo que le sirviese de utilidad para salir de allí, no quería dejar a los chicos solos e ir por refuerzos, si algo había aprendido en esos meses era que siempre pasaba lo peor, cuando uno menos se lo esperaba, así que no los abandonaría por nada del mundo, Theo siguió mirando los objetos muggles expuesto en las tiendas, sus ojos se posaron en un set de sadomasoquismo y levanto una ceja, era definitivo, los muggles estaban locos, mira que hacerse eso mientras tenían sexo. Apuro su marcha un poco azorado. De pronto llego a una tienda, sus ojos azules se iluminaron traviesos. Los tres, los dos chicos y el hombre, pegaron sus narices a la vidriera. Theo Nott era un adolescente encerrado en un cuerpo de 30 años, en lo que se refiere a posibilidades de aventuras y deportes extremos. Total, ¿cual era el problema? un hueso fracturado lo podría reparar en segundos.

-¿Saben usarlas?- pregunto Theodore sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo el chico de color- ¿que clase de idiotas crees que somos?

-De la clase de los que se pierden en un maldito parque- contesto Theo irononico.

-Eso fue un accidente- dijo el chico negro rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por supuesto, si tú lo dices- se burlo Nott- basta de charla, cojamos una cada uno y salgamos de aquí.

Los tres entraron en la tienda y salieron con una flamante patineta cada uno. Theo se subió en una y practico un poco, era pan comido, idéntico al snowboard pero con ruedas. Los dos chicos lo miraron un poco escéptico.

-Eres muy grande, no tomaras velocidad- dijo uno de los jóvenes, refiriéndose al hecho de que Theo media casi dos metros y era corpulento. No en vano lo comparaban con un oso, de hecho su patronus era un gran oso.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- Theo le enseño una varita- mas bien espero que ustedes puedan seguirme el ritmo, necesito uno a cada lado. No se alejen, cuando lleguemos a Wharton Central, doblaremos a la izquierda de alli directo al London Bridge, luego estaremos con lo nuestros.

-Esta bien, pero no nos has dicho tu nombre, mago- dijo el chico de color.

-Soy Theodore Nott, me pueden llamar Theo- contesto Nott - o amo del universo, me da igual.

-¡Tú eres uno de los supermagos!- exclamo el chico mas joven- ¿que haces? vuelas, quemas cosas, teletrasportacion, superfuerza.

-No, yo soy el aburrido- dijo Theo, agitando su mano condescendientemente- el del poder mental.

-Genial- contestaron los dos chicos al unísono. Theo sonrío enseñando sus magnifica dentadura. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de ser un poco sobrado, Nott se ganaba de manera espontánea y natural la simpatía de todos los que trataban con él, sin duda era su mejor talento, ser muy diplomático y con gran carisma cuando se lo proponía.

Los tres se montaron en las patinetas, Nott lanzo un sencillo hechizo propulsor y los tres iniciaron su recorrido, un poco más rápido de lo usual. Theo estaba en su elemento, parado sobre la tabla, con los brazos a ambos lados, desplazándose en zigzag, los dos chicos estaban eufóricos, ni en sus mas grandiosos sueños esperaban ir tan rapido como iban.

-Theo, las escaleras del parque- grito uno de los chicos.

Theodore simplemente se inclino, con los brazos hacia los lados para conservar el equilibrio y logro saltar todos los escalones, cayendo limpiamente de nuevo sobre el suelo, desplazándose a gran velocidad. Los muchachos lo siguieron sin gran dificultad. En su mente entonces desplegó su mapa, tenían que pasar bajo varios edificios, seguramente con francotiradores apostados, él lograría identificarlos y luego los confundiría utilizando su poder mental, para que en caso de que alguno llegase a disparar, errasen-

Entonces los vio, un batallón de alemanes, corriendo para cerrarle el camino. Theo simplemente logro instalarles un terrible dolor de cabeza a todos. Tres figuras pasaron razantes en medio de la formación de soldados y algunos tuvieron que saltar a un lado para evitar ser atropellados, luego de un momento de confusión, los alemanes solo atinaron a perseguirlos.

Las balas los rozaban sin tocarlos, oía los gritos airados de los soldados detrás de ellos, pero Theo solo se reía, sintiendo el viento sobre su cara, no los iban a alcanzar jamás…………………..

0o0

Hermione deambulaba sola en su habitación, ya Seth tenias seis horas de haberse ido, sin duda, eso lo tenia preocupada, pero mas aun el hecho de que tendrían que resucitar al oscuro, al día siguiente.

Una bandada de ratones hicieron su aparición y pronto en medio un vaho negro apareció Seth.

-¿Encontraste la salida?- dijo Hermione ansiosa.

-Si y también algo mas también- dijo Seth, parado frente a ella rigido, frio. Su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción, su cabello negro le tapaba la frente y sus ojos rojos relucián furiosos, enseñaba los colmillos de manera amenazante- no fue muy agradable. Pero deberías ir a ver por ti misma, ahora.

-Bien-Hermione tomo su espada y su varita, también un abrigo negro. Ya el invierno había terminado, pero estaban en medio de los Alpes, así que todavía hacia frío. Franz estaba en Londres y ninguno de los otros reparaba gran cosa en ella, la evitaban. Así que iría por ese sendero subterráneo, simplemente para examinar la vía de escape de su hijo y ver con sus propios ojos aquello en que Seth le había insistido tanto.

Llego al corredor, activo el ladrillo y entro, se detuvo un momento en la entrada y del lado interno estaba la palanca que activaba todo el sistema, simplemente la movió y de nuevo la pared se cerro. Se giro sobre si misma y se interno en las penumbras, agito su varita para tener algo de luz y camino por espacio de media ahora, vio la claridad de la salida, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, el crepúsculo adornaba el ambiente, y los rayos de sol caían sobre las cumbres nevadas, en diversos tonos de naranja.

Hermione salio y respiro el aire fresco, estaba en una especie de valle, miro hacia un lado y vio el castillo de Grosslin, realmente se parecía muchísimo a Hogwarts, un gran edificio gris con grandes ventanales y altas torres, si no fuese por los malditos que vivían allí, de seguro seria un lugar agradable para visitar. De pronto sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse, una sensación conocida y anhelada la invadió. Cerró los ojos y de sus labios salio un profundo suspiro.

-Te estabas tardando demasiado- Hermione escucho una voz que reconocería entre millones, ella se giro lentamente y lo vio. Alto, guapo, corpulento, vestido de jeans, con su cabello largo ondeando por el viento y una barba de algunos días en su cara. Sus ojos la miraban atentamente.

-Por Merlin- ella simplemente fue corriendo a los brazos de ese hombre. Él la sujeto fuerte contra él y se dedico a aspirar el aroma de su cabello- te he extrañado.

-Somos dos- dijo Ron. El abrazo era muy fuerte, ella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Él se dio cuenta y aflojo un poco sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esta Elie?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos brillantes. Miraba el rostro de Ron con cariño.

-Muy traviesa- Ron sonrío un momento- y no hace más que preguntar por ti. Mama se ha encargado perfectamente de todo.

-¿Draco, como esta Draco?- dijo ella en un sollozo.

-De un humor de perros- contesto Ron hosco- pero esta mas tranquilo. Harry le dijo que estabas bien.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?-pregunto ella clavando sus ojos cafés en los azules de Ron.

- En realidad, esto fue idea de Harry – contesto Ron un poco incomodo- queríamos comprobar de primera mano que estuvieses bien. Por otro lado Metzger y él se entienden, a diferencia de Malfoy que quiere matarlo cada vez que lo ve. Metzger siempre nos da noticias de ti, sin embargo, decidí venir a echar el vistazo. Malfoy no sabe que estoy aquí. Nos pareció muy peligroso que me acompañara hasta acá.

-Ya veo- Hermione frunció el ceño. Ron le estaba cambiando el tema de conversación disimuladamente. Franz nunca les diría en donde quedaba el Castillo, así que de seguro de otra forma lo habían encontrado. Entendía que no le hubiese dicho nada a Draco, sin duda la sacaría a rastras de allí, pero igual se sentía muy desanimada al no verlo allí también. Vio los labios de Ron temblar, él también le estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te sientes bien?- entonces él se aparto un poco y se dedico a examinarla- Estas muy delgada, tu cara esta demasiado afilada, además de pálida y fría. Te estas alimentando bien o te tienen muriendo de hambre.

-Me tratan bien- dijo ella- es solo que cada día que pasa tengo menos hambre. Franz dice que es natural, que pronto se me pasara.

-Metzger- suspiro Ron- Malfoy no confía en él. Harry si. Todo un dilema para mí. Pero oiré tu opinión. ¿Puedo confiar en él Hermione?

-Franz no da problemas- dijo ella y suspiro, se sentó en la hierba y Ron se sentó al lado de ella- Ron, tenemos que hablar.

-Ese tono nunca ha presagiado nada bueno- contesto Ron- He venido a verte, porque ya no soportaba no saber nada de ti y Malfoy me iba a volver loco con todas sus teorías de lo que te estaban haciendo aquí. He estado casi un mes buscando el maldito castillo. Logre más o menos la ubicación por un Deathcrow muggle que tenemos bajo custodia. Encontré este pasadizo hoy y además a tu mascota. Digamos que antes de que intentase morderme, le di un buen escarmiento- dicho esto Ron se encendió una mano.

-Seth- Hermione bufo- él no te haría daño.

- Si claro. En fin- Ron intento desviar el rumbo de la conversación, solo Hermione pensaría que ese vampiro era inofensivo- no paso nada. Londres esta bajo sitio, pero tenemos controlada la mitad de la ciudad. Y nosotros estamos esperando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Herms, estoy aquí, para darte una oportunidad de volver, en nombre de Harry y el mío.

-Me lo temía- suspiro ella- No puedo, tenemos un asunto para mañana muy importante. Ya se ha avanzado mucho, tengo que esperar el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

Ron dio un largo suspiro, miro hacia las montañas nevadas. Ella lucia bastante inquietante, seguía siendo Hermione, era su cuerpo, su cara, su aroma, sus gestos y su forma de hablar. Pero algo emanaba de ella, que lo alteraba profundamente, lo descolocaba, le hacia temer. Cerró los ojos por un momento, volvió a abrirlos y la miro. De nuevo el aura extraña. No era su imaginación, estaba allí, rodeándola.

-Ron- dijo ella con voz suave, tenia que preguntarlo pero temía la respuesta-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual Draco no esta aquí contigo?

-Herms- dijo Ron cuidando sus palabras- Malfoy no quiere verte.

-Oh Dios- sollozo ella, bajo la mirada y todo su cuerpo se estremeció- Se que me odia y con toda la razón del mundo, pero ………….me duele.

Ron la rodeo con sus brazos, y le beso la frente y la punta de la nariz.

-No te odia- dijo él tratando de calmarla- solo esta herido y preocupado. No sabe como canalizarlo, por eso esta tan furioso. Pero creo que mas que rabia hacia ti, tiene un sentimiento de pérdida tan grande, que no sabe como demostrarlo. Y teme su reacción al verte. En estos meses he hablado mucho con él y me he dado cuenta de que se ha convencido de que la profecía es algo que existe y que tú tienes la posibilidad de ayudarnos desde aquí. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero con el tiempo estoy aceptándola.

-Ron- dijo ella- tengo que decirte algo y espero que guardes mi secreto.

Hermione dirigió su varita a su abdomen, y súbitamente apareció su esplendida barriga de seis meses. Ron se estremeció al verla. Sus ojos azules no se apartaban de su abdomen, abrió la boca y la cerro consecutivamente. Luego le tomo la panza con ambas manos y el bebe de pronto pateo. Ella se inclino un poco adolorida apoyando su mano contra el pecho de él, levanto el rostro y sonrío al ver la cara de desconcierto y pánico de Ron.

-Parece que reconoció al tío Ron- dijo Hermione radiante. Ron parpadeo, de pronto ella le pareció terriblemente hermosa, él seguía perdidamente enamorado, igual que el primer día- mi pequeño es muy inquieto, se mueve y patea todo el tiempo, casi no me deja dormir, es fuerte y decidido como su padre. Elie se portaba mejor, como toda una damita. No debes decir nada a nadie, esto es un secreto.

-Malfoy va a matarte y a mí de paso, por ocultárselo- exclamo Ron perplejo- Hermione ¿Te volviste completamente loca? Tengo que sacarte de aquí.- se levanto y la jalo por un brazo pero Hermione se mantuvo firme

-Ron Weasley- dijo ella bastante seria- yo me quedare aquí y tú no dirás nada al respecto. Hazlo por mí. Nunca te he pedido nada.

-¿El bebe esta bien?- pregunto él totalmente azorado. Se sentó completamente abatido de nuevo junto a ella, al parecer las cosas iban de mal en peor- Merlin, ahora si es verdad que la armaste grande Hermione. De todas las cosas locas que has hecho, esta se lleva el premio gordo. ¿Cómo demonios te metiste en todo esto embarazada? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Primero, no sabia que estaba embarazada – contesto Hermione- Segundo, nadie lo sabe, tercero, el bebe esta bien y creciendo sano, cuarto, no me voy de aquí, hasta hacer lo que vine a hacer. La única esperanza de que tus hijos y los míos crezcan en un mundo sin peligros, es que yo sea fuerte y lo logre.

-Herms, me estas asustado mas allá de la muerte- Ron la miro verdaderamente preocupado, luego miro el abdomen de ella- Sabes Herms, yo……………….todos estos años……………………..yo siempre………………..

-Lo se, Ron- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla- lo se y no se que decirte. Solo doy gracias al cielo, todos los días, porque a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros, el cariño y la amistad prevalecieron.

Ron la abrazo de nuevo, y le acaricio su barriga tiernamente, además de eso deposito un sentido beso sobre esta. Hermione lo dejo, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente y el corazón de Ron. Hay deseos que simplemente nunca se olvidarían, él menos que nadie lo haría. Porque simplemente Ron era así, capaz de amarla con la misma intensidad que amaba a Luna, sin que representase en absoluto un conflicto para él. Capaz de igual modo, de aceptar que ella era de Draco Malfoy, que sus hijos serian de él y que ella nunca lo olvidaría.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, Hermione le contó todo lo que sabia en relación a los futuros planes de los oscuros. Ron le advirtió que tenía que tener su mente abierta para Nott.

-Que lejos aquellos días en donde solo éramos nosotros tres- suspiro Ron, clavándole sus ojos azules, nunca serian suficientes las palabras para describir lo que sentía por ella, porque una parte de su corazón le pertenecería a Hermione Granger eternamente-Harry, tú y yo. Fui feliz, demasiado feliz. Éramos unos niños, conservábamos la inocencia de los niños a pesar de tanta muerte y destrucción.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo- dijo ella, disfrutando la mirada calida de Ron. Había tardado mas que los demás, pero el chico que ella una vez amo sinceramente ahora era un hombre y estaba orgullosa de él- lo se. Puede ser que todos pierdan la confianza en mí. Pero tú siempre me creerás.

-Yo Hermione-dijo Ron con voz firme, quizás esa seria la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida para decir lo que en ese momento, su corazón le exigía declarar- Te quiero con libertad, nunca ha sido obligado, nunca ha sido correspondido y nunca tuve muchas esperanzas. El tiempo de pedirte cosas paso hace mucho, te doy mi amor sin esperar nada a cambio porque quiero hacerlo, solo por eso. Te amo igual que cuando tenia 16 años, todavía es puro, sincero, sin maldad y sin dobles sentidos. No me arrepiento de nada, porque sobre todas las cosas, eres mi amiga. Me pones en una situación difícil con lo de tu embarazo, me estoy aguantando las ganas de lanzarte un _Imperius_ y obligarte a salir de aquí. Pero siempre he respetado tus decisiones y esta no será la excepción. Estoy asustado, pero estoy seguro que pedirás ayuda si la necesitas. Comunícate por medio de Nott- Ron hizo una pausa, tomo aire y continuo con voz ronca, cada palabra iba impregnada de dolor y perdida, sus ojos azules brillaban con tristeza- Malfoy y yo te perdimos una vez, recuérdalo y eso es algo que todavía ninguno de los dos ha superado, así que es aterrador pensar que vuelva a suceder. Yo tengo a Luna, él no tiene a mas nadie, solo tú. Tenlo presente todos los días, Hermione

-Lo hare- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente-Gracias.

-Espero que esta vez no sea pelirrojo- comento Ron riéndose- porque si lo es, Malfoy me lanzara un _Avada _de seguro. Hablas del bebe como él, ¿es un niño? Un pequeño Malfoy malcriado como su padre.

-Eres tonto y si, es un chico. Dale un beso a Luna y a los chicos de mi parte-río Hermione- no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho verte.

-Te quiero- le dijo Ron antes de desaparecerse-demasiado.

0o0

¿Qué le pasa a Draco?

¿Habrá dejado de quererla?

¿Quién será el Oscuro que van a despertar?

¿Theo Nott lograra llegar al puente ILESO?

Todo esto para el próximo capitulo,

DEJEN REVIEWS

DEDICADO A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE LES ENCANTA LA PAREJA RON-HERMS

PD: lo se me salio muy romántica esa escena, pero se lo debía a Ron.ja ja ja ja


	27. El regreso del Oscuro

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, bueno hemos estado desde Enero contando las venturas y desventuras de todos nuestros queridos personajes. Tenemos mucho romance, amor, sexo, aventura, magia, sucesos insolitos, celtas, nazis, guerra, en fin cualquier cosa, ja ja ja ja ja. Este fic es como un trabajo libre de esos que ponen en el colegio. Casi que escriban lo que quieran. Este capitulo quizás es uno de los mas importantes del fic. Así que léanlo con toda atención. Y bueno espero sus reviews para saber su opinión, ya que creo que rompí la vajilla completa con la pequeña sorpresita (bueno en realidad he dejado bastantes indicios a lo largo de todo el fic). La presencia de los nazis en el primer capitulo no era de gratis.

Por cierto no se si han visto fotos recientes de Mattew Lewis, el actor que hace de Neville en las películas, solo tengo que decir algo, HE is HOT HOT. En realidad siempre comento que Dan, Rupert y Tom son simpáticos o algo guapos, pero hasta ahí, el casting de HP en Inglaterra al parecer solicita: "Queremos chicos sosos para que sean los protagonistas de las películas". Pero nuestro Neville es simplemente sexy, como ha crecido el niño, esa barba castaña le queda de lujo. Es guapísimo, los años le cayeron estupendamente, además de que es bien alto. Declaro solemnemente que ese chico tiene futuro asegurado de sex symbol.

Gracias a todos por los Reviews y síganlos enviando xD-

Capitulo 27 El regreso del Oscuro

14 de Mayo

Pansy se hallaba sentada en una roca al borde de un acantilado, tenia encima una manta escocesa a cuadros protegiéndola del frió, miraba el mar que rompía sobre las rocas, el cielo era anaranjado debido al ocaso, y el viento le daba en la cara, revolviendo sus cabellos, que llevaba sueltos, hebras de delicado lino negro, largos hasta el final de la espalda. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y unos brazos que la envolvieron. Ella cerró los ojos hundiéndose en la sensación que le producía ese abrazo. Bill se sentó pegando su pecho a su espalda y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella, miro el mar, gris, tempestuoso, agitado tal como todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella.

Pansy tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la de ella. Sentía el aliento tibio de Bill en su oreja y su mejilla.

-Nunca podré entender la forma en que te quiero- le dijo él con voz ronca-

Pero menos entiendo porque me quieres tú a mí. Soy un mounstro y un completo desastre.

-Bill, el hecho de que estés todo el tiempo malhumorado no te hace un desastre- susurro ella, apretándole la mano. Pansy solía ser muy directa con Bill, pero a la vez muy cariñosa, a veces le parecía que habían estado juntos toda la vida y otras que estaba durmiendo con un perfecto desconocido. Trataban de fomentar una buena comunicación entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo habían ciertas cosas de las que jamás hablaban, las principales Theodore Nott y los sentimientos de Bill hacia ella. Todo muy contradictorio, pero de alguna forma ella estaba tratando de hallar la felicidad en ese caos que era la vida de ambos desde hacia unos meses- además ya estas controlando mejor las cosas, pasas casi todo el tiempo como humano.

-Solo por ti- le contesto Bill ahora pegando su mejilla a la de ella – quiero pedirte algo.

-Dime- dijo ella, acariciando con su mano la cara de él. Bill le mordió delicadamente un dedo para que dejase de hacerlo, en ese momento no quería que le tocasen el rostro. Ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, cada gesto de él, cada actitud, cada mirada, podría tener mil y un significados y ella estaba haciéndose ya su diccionario mental de todos ellos. Fascinada y deslumbrada por un hombre lobo, pero jamás cohibida. A veces él se mostraba reacio a que lo acariciasen, era muy cauteloso en ese aspecto, a menos que estuviesen teniendo sexo, pero Pansy le insistía una y otra vez, lo mas natural del mundo para ella era tocarlo.

-Quiero que hables con Nott- le dijo Bill casi con un gruñido, ella se giro y lo miro clavándole sus ojos azules-de lo nuestro, seriamente.

-¡Bill!- exclamo ella. Eso había sido muy inesperado y sorpresivo. Theodore Nott era un tabú difícil de superar. Algo que ellos no manejaban muy bien. Nott significaba para Pansy el recuerdo de una traición, su propio egoísmo reflejado en una acción que todavía la llenaba de remordimientos, una persona que todavía habitaba en su corazón y por la cual sufría. Nott para Bill era simplemente el hombre que había querido matarlo y el culpable de que ella no fuese completamente suya.

-Pedirte esto no es fácil para mi- entonces Bill deshizo su abrazo y respiro profundo para no alterarse. En todo ese tiempo transcurrido en Escocia, Bill gracias a Místico, había logrado doblegar su naturaleza destructiva, pudiendo la mayoría del tiempo, permanecer como humano sin representar un peligro para nadie alrededor y convertirse en hombre lobo mas o menos manteniendo pensamientos coherentes. Solo que no le gustaba la apariencia que tenia como humano, sentía que asustaba a los demás, sus ojos eran dorados, habían cambiado del intimidante amarillo a un color ambarino, tal cual como los tenia Remus Lupin. Bill no quería ni que sus hijas ni su madre lo vieran de esa forma. Pansy, que había logrado que él fuese un poco mas sociable, decidió no presionarlo mucho, así que permitió que solo estuviese en forma humana con ella y a veces con Místico. Pero Bill inexplicablemente seguía muy huraño. Y al parecer esa tarde iba a tener todas las respuestas a su mal humor.

-A veces siento que llegamos tarde- dijo ella suspirando, subiendo sus piernas a la roca y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas- a esta situación. Todo hubiese sido mas sencillo, si nos hubiésemos encontrado antes. Quizás si tú no te hubieses casado con Fleur o a lo mejor yo nunca lo hubiese intentado con Theo. Eso lo habría simplificado todo.

-¿En serio lo crees así?- Bill la estrecho contra su pecho de nuevo, con fuerza. Esta vez fue ella la que se soltó, él le gruño fastidiado, ella lo ignoro olímpicamente y se alejo un poco de él. Con el hombrelobo Weasley había que jugar así, ojo por ojo y diente por diente, si le perdonaba el pequeño mordisco, él sin duda lo haría otra vez. Era el macho lobo marcando su territorio una y otra vez pero seria ella quien dominaría a ese lobo como fuese - Nunca me gustaron las niñas ricas y menos si son slytherin. Aunque por ti hubiese hecho la excepción. Sin embargo nunca se me antojaron de 16 años cuando tenia 27, Pans, así que lo hecho, hecho esta- Bill la miro intensamente- Debes hacerlo, por ti mas que por cualquier persona.

-Bill- Pansy se acomodo en la roca, quedando frente a él- no quiero hablar con Theo.

Por unos segundos, ella se dedico a observarlo, las cicatrices en su cara cada vez estaban mas borradas, sin embargos sus facciones todavía conservaban la armonía de años atrás, había visto algunas fotografías de Bill de adolescente y realmente había sido un chico muy guapo. Y decididamente ahora era un hombre muy atractivo. Su cabello rojo estaba un poco mas corto, ella misma lo había cortado recién, soportando todo el malhumor de él, Bill odiaba cortarse el cabello, pero se lo había dejado a los hombros, en ese momento sin embargo solo atinaba a hundirse en esos ojos dorados que él detestaba y a ella le parecían preciosos, los ojos mas hermosos que habían visto nunca, pero igual extrañaba a veces la oscuridad de los antiguos que eran castaños. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así? ¿Alguien que le daba su espacio, para que ella decidiera su vida de la manera que le venia en gana? Aunque a veces se pusiese algo pesado, como en esa ocasión ¿Alguien para cuidar y no al revés? Porque en esos meses, ella lo había cuidado, lo había abrazado todas las noches, cuando temblaba despertando de alguna pesadilla, había soportado toda su furia por perder muchas cosas de su carácter esencialmente humanas y no le importaba que simplemente desapareciera por días y días y luego volviese con ella para sumirse en el mas cerrado de los silencios. Ninguna pregunta, ninguna confesión, todo se resumía en _no somos, simplemente estamos. _ Ella se había dedicado a estudiar el tema, la mente del animal, para ser mas preciso, del lobo que habitaba en Bill, vivía el presente y no prensaba en el futuro, este no existía, su estructura mental no entendía ese concepto, eso le explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Bill, que a veces vivía cada día como si fuese el ultimo. Dos mentes diametralmente opuestas coexistiendo en el mismo cuerpo.

Pansy se había entregado a él de todas las maneras posibles, tanto espiritual como carnalmente, Bill era un torbellino de sentimientos y pasiones reprimidas, ella sentía que cada vez que la tocaba ardía en llamas. Era un placer, contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, tarde en la noche, yaciendo al lado de ella, exhausto, dormido y calmado, en esos momentos era cuando lo sentía mas suyo, cuando él bajaba la guardia y se entregaba al sueño, en los brazos de su amada. Por supuesto, ella en algunos momentos, instigada por esa ola de sentimientos que él le provocaba, a veces dejaba de tomar alguna precaución y bueno……esperaba que algún día sucediera, lo que su corazón mas anhelaba, tener sus niños con él. ¿Quién mejor que Bill, el hombre que amaba para ser el padre de sus hijos? Tenia varios meses imaginándose rodeada de pequeños niños pelirrojos, con Bill a su lado mimándolos.

Pero cuando despertaba de sus ensoñaciones, veía las cosas como eran en realidad, Bill era un sujeto muy peligroso para todos menos para ella, aun seguía siendo muy inestable, ella lo amaba pero no podía cerrarse a esa realidad. Por otro lado, sacarse de la cabeza a Theo, no era tarea fácil, así que sentía el corazón partido en dos. Cuando analizaba en frió toda su situación, volvía a tomarse su poción contraceptiva religiosamente. Ella podría estar siempre al filo del abismo con ellos dos, pero seria injusto que su futura familia también lo hiciese. Bill mejoraría, volvería a ser el Bill noble aunque pasasen 100 años y ella lo ayudaría. Theo Nott algún día tendría que entenderla, por las buenas o por las malas.

Místico había ayudado, definitivamente, sin él, no sabia en que clase de criatura se hubiese convertido Bill, sin duda en una asustada y mas peligrosa de lo que era. Místico había hablado con ella en secreto, hacia unos meses, los primeros días que compartieron con él, sus palabras exactas habían sido _"nunca sabrás el riesgo que has corrido todo este tiempo, estando sola con él, compartiendo todo con él_" y ella se había quedado muy pensativa, al parecer todos los temores eran fundados, Bill pudo en cualquier momento sucumbir al hombrelobo y matarla. Pero no había sucedido y si las cosas seguían por buen camino, no sucedería. Bill atravesaba su periodo de adaptación y lo peor según Mistico había pasado. Ese cambio mental que ocurría gradualmente en él, podía volver loco a cualquiera, pero William Weasley tenia un temple de acero y según el druida ese era el mejor rasgo de su personalidad y el que más ayudaba en el proceso. Bill quería controlar el lobo que habitaba en él y por eso se había embarcado en ese duro viaje, el de unir la consciencia de un animal a una mente humana, sin magia, sino a punta de pura psicología. Y lo estaba logrando, con gran dolor y pena, pero lo estaba haciendo, y ella estaba orgullosa de él. Místico había descubierto, que mientras Bill no reparase el mismo sus defensas mentales, aquellas que Theo había roto, los tatuajes no servirían de nada. Pero mientras tanto, ¿De quien estaba enamorada? ¿De Bill Weasley, del hombre lobo o del animago? ¿O quizás de los tres? Y entonces ¿Porque su corazón todavía se agitaba con el nombre de Theodore Nott? ¿Porque no lograba olvidarlo?

-No quiero hablar con Theo- dijo ella tocándole la mejilla a Bill- simplemente él no quiere escucharme. Debemos tener una charla, no un monologo. No lo va a aceptar jamás.

-Pansy- Bill hablo con firmeza- quiero blanquear nuestra situación frente a todos. Yo soy un Weasley, la honorabilidad de mi familia pesa sobre mis hombros, se lo debo a mis padres. Tu estas conmigo, en calidad de mi pareja, mi compañera. No podemos casarnos, pero estamos juntos y tenemos que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Theodore Nott es una persona muy allegada a mi familia, por lo que es inevitable que nos encontremos algún día. Quiero que tu asunto con él, este claro para él y para todos. Ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti.

-Nadie tiene derechos sobre mi, Bill- exclamo Pansy tratando de sonreír, de nuevo le toco el rostro con un dedo y Bill lo permitió tranquilo, había aprendido esa pequeña lección que ella le dio, _deja que te quieran Bill, las demostraciones de afecto no son solo en la cama _- desde que estoy contigo soy la persona mas libre del mundo, excepto cuando te pones mañoso y sobreprotector, pera ya estas mejorando eso también

-Lo se- dijo él- pero desearía que todo estuviese claro. Además- esta vez Bill tomo aire, lo que iba a decir lo enfurecía, pero lo llevaba pensando bastante rato- desde hace un tiempo pienso, que todavía sientes algo por el.

Pansy se sorprendió bastante, abrió la boca para contestar y luego la cerró. Inmediatamente dejo de tocarlo y se abrazo las piernas, la manta que la cubría cayo y Bill volvió a colocarla en sus hombros.

-No puedo mentirte- dijo ella con un susurro- siento muchas cosas por Theo, cariño, amistad, también amor- Bill se levanto abruptamente e hizo un intento de irse, eso le había dolido, no podía ocultarlo. Pansy le tomo de la mano y lo miro anhelante- no , no espérate Bill. No es la misma clase de amor. Son dos cosas muy diferentes lo que siento por ti y lo que siento hacia él.

-Me lo temía- Bill se deshizo de la mano de ella- pero yo no debería reclamarte nada. No eras la única que tiene dudas.

-Yo no tengo dudas- Pansy se puso rígida, Bill estaba de espalda a ellas y se giro lentamente, el cabello le tapaba los ojos, pero ella sentía el peso de su mirada de manera avasalladora- no las tengo, es solo que tengo una especie de incomodidad perenne por lo de Theo. Bill, ¿tienes algo que decirme que no me hayas dicho?

-Cuando mencionaste la imprimación o por lo menos así lo dejaste intuir- esta vez Bill miraba al mar- recordé que todo este tiempo he pensado, en su influencia, en nosotros. Si no existiese, ¿yo te amaría de igual manera?

-Creo que ya discutimos ese punto- Pansy se puso seria, Bill le estaba tratando de decir algo importante y a ella no le gustaba ese tono -hace tiempo, con los duendes. No se a que viene esto, cuando todo lo tenemos mas que claro.

-No, no esta claro- contesto Bill volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, feroz, intensa y despiadada. Pansy le correspondió con la misma fuerza, ella no se dejaba intimidar ni por el lobo ni por el hombre- porque entre mas lo pienso, mas me doy cuenta de que hay una posibilidad de que todo esto sea instinto y nada mas. El hecho de que sigas sintiendo algo por Nott es casi una confirmación

Pansy se levanto, de pronto toda su seguridad que tenia en todos esos meses se había esfumado. No dejaba de tener lógica todo ese razonamiento. Pero si Bill le estaba poniendo excusas para abandonarla, era un truco barato insistir con el tema de la imprimación. Ella lo tenia todo muy claro, porque rayos él no. De pronto se sentía como la chica a la que nadie quería, por tonta. El objeto decorativo que nunca nadie extrañaba.

-Volvamos al bosque Prohibido-dijo ella de improviso con voz fría- Místico debe estar en la cabaña y tengo que hacer la cena. O podemos ir a Hogsmade si así lo prefieres, a visitar a Aberforth Dumblendore.

-Pansy- dijo Bill con voz ahogada- no quise herirte, lo siento- entonces se puso las manos en las caderas y miro al suelo- Caray, soy un idiota, no debí decirte mis dudas.

-Por eso estas de mal humor- contesto ella caminando apresuradamente. Estaba furiosa, como se atrevía Bill a dudar de sus sentimientos y los de ella, después de todo lo que había pasado, habiendo dejado todo por él, era definitivo, el destino no quería verla feliz- bueno es comprensible, no todos los días te das cuenta que metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

-Yo no dije eso- contesto Bill tras de ella, caminando por un sendero que conducía a la zona de aparición, habían decidido pasar la tarde solos en la costa occidental de Escocia, lejos de todos solo para cambiar la rutina de entrenamientos a los que los sometía Místico, pero nunca se imagino que terminarían discutiendo. Bill apretó los puños y un gruñido salio de su garganta, ronco y gutural, estaba molesto- nunca lo he dicho. Solo estoy tratando de explicarte una teoría. Tú tampoco lo tienes claro con Nott.

-Bill- entonces Pansy paro su caminata y se volteo, Bill le estaba gruñendo sonoramente pero ella dejo que de su mano saltaran chispas, Bill se quedo absolutamente quieto y tranquilo, ya había probado que esas pequeñas chispas de Pansy eran muy molestas, así que bajo la guardia. - Yo te amo, para mi es cierto, no es ninguna ilusión, esta aquí, en mi corazón.

Bill sintió una agradable sensación de calidez apoderándose de su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras y su furia paso como si nunca hubiese existido. La inseguridad sobre sus sentimientos y el miedo a que Pansy se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un error y volviese con Theo Nott cedió. Bill no era idiota, sabia que no era fácil estar con él, cada vez que el animal salía a la superficie, se maldecía por ello, quería darle estabilidad a su pareja y no un sinfín de problemas. Se acerco a ella, la estrecho con sus brazos y la beso, brusco, con algo de premura y ansiedad, mordiendo sus labios, buscando con su lengua acariciar el interior de la boca de ella. Poso sus manos en la cintura, dejándose extraviar en las curvas de su cuerpo. Era cierto, nada existía para él cuando la besaba, solo ella. Ambos se entregaron a ese beso, ellos discutían, peleaban, ventilaban sus diferencias pero al final de todo, se terminaban amando. Pansy no podía dejar de pensar, porque diablos era mas fácil para él demostrarlo, que decirlo. La respuesta era muy simple, Bill era único en el mundo, un humano y un animal compartiendo el mismo cuerpo. O aprendía a sobrellevarlo o lo abandonaba o moría en el intento, así de simple.

Luego de un rato, permanecían abrazados, ella rozo su nariz con la de él.

-Si con eso vas a dejar de pensar tonterías- dijo ella en voz baja - ahora que puedo ir a Londres, hablare con Theo.

-Odio pelear contigo- le dijo Bill separándose de ella un poco.

-Y yo odio que estes tan inseguro de lo nuestro- le contesto ella.

0o0

15 de Mayo

-Papi, aprieta- una voz infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos. Unos ojitos grises lo miraban con enojo.

-Elie- contesto Draco- tienes todo el cabello enredado- Estaba luchando con el cabello de la beba que ya tenia 18 meses y luego de hablar mas retrasado que los demás niños, después que empezó era toda una parlanchina. Esa tarde Draco había decidido, visto que las cosas estaban en calma, pasarla con su hija. Había encontrado a la niña tratando de infructuosamente de vestirse, luego de tomar el baño. La ayudo a ponerse un vestido azul marino que combinaba perfecto con el rojo de su cabellera y ahora la estaba tratando de peinar y anudarle el cabello en una cola. Luego de un rato desistió, tomo a la niña en sus brazos, esta le echo sus manitos al cuello y bajo a la cocina.

-Harry- exclamo alegre Elie cuando vio a su padrino, sentado en la mesa. Harry y Ginny estaban reunidos en la cocina con los Sres. Weasleys, tomando el té.

-Hola Elie- exclamo Harry alegre, Draco le dio a la niña-¿ Que hizo tu padre con tu cabello?- Harry alzo una ceja al ver que Elie tenia su cabello tirando en todas direcciones.

-No jodas Potter- le espeto Draco de malhumor, le tendió un cepillo y unos lazos azules- vamos inténtalo. Lo quiero ver.

-No me retes Malfoy- exclamo Harry divertido, tomo el cepillo y empezó a peinar a Elie. Ginny lo miraba desternillándose de la risa. Luego de un rato desistió. Ginny tomo a la niña en sus brazos y Elie se quedo muy tranquila mientras ella la arreglaba. Unos cortos bucles rojos enmarcaban ese rostro fino, que era una copia diminuta de las facciones de su padre.

-Lo que necesita esta niña es el toque femenino- comento Ginny mientras le anudaba un lazo en el cabello, luego la dejo en el suelo y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en su trasero, - Bien muñequita, ya estas lista, ve con papa.

Elie corrió traviesa hacia él y Draco la alzo en brazos, le dio un beso en la frente. Ella le correspondió rozando su nariz con la de él.

-¿Como los esquimales?- le pregunto Draco a su hija, la niña asintió- Esta bien, Elaine besos al estilo esquimal- le continuo rozando la nariz, padre e hija sonreían.

- Son uno para el otro- comento Molly enternecida viéndolos- Draco, naciste para ser padre. Adoras a esa niña y ella se desvive para complacerte.

-Esperemos que siga así cuando empiece la adolescencia-comento Draco ceñudo escabulléndose por la puerta de la cocina.

Draco salio al jardín, a disfrutar la tarde primaveral con su hija. Sasha y Tatiana saltaron a saludarlo, y pronto estaba sobre el césped, jugando con los animales y la niña.

-Tú y tu _toque femenino_- regaño Harry a Ginny- no viste su cara, pero yo si.

-Bah!! Harry no me regañes- contesto Ginny apenada- se que metí la pata.

-¿Cómo se lo toma?- pregunto Arthur Weasley- cada vez que viene ni menciona el tema.

-Usted que cree Sr. Weasley- suspiro Harry- si nosotros estamos mal, ya se imaginara lo demás. Pero Malfoy es un sujeto bien reservado, no anda demostrando sentimientos por ahí a la ligera.

-Igual que tú- le reprocho Ginny. Harry se acerco y le beso la mejilla, ella sonrio.

-Harry- esta vez el Sr. Weasley asumió una postura seria- en Saint Ottery han visto algunos sujetos extraños. Molly y yo hemos estado pensando en aceptar la invitación de Aberforth de irnos a Escocia.

-Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo- dijo Harry- ya casi todos los de la Orden están allá o por lo menos sus familias. Creo que será lo mejor. ¿Cuándo piensan irse?

-Potter!!- Harry solo escucho el grito de Malfoy, veloz como un rayo salio de la cocina directo al jardín. Encontró a Draco con la cara desencajada y a la pequeña Elie pálida y respirando con dificultad sobre el césped. Draco estaba inclinado sobre ella, levantándole la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Harry pregunto con el temor impregnado su voz. Elie estaba desmayada.

-No lo se- dijo Draco con voz ahogada, las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Harry estaba sorprendido, jamás lo había visto a punto de llorar, lucia desesperado e impotente mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hija- se desplomo mientras jugaba.

Los demás ya habían salido corriendo de la cocina. La Sra. Weasley se inclino sobre Elie. Draco no dejaba de mirarla, sus manos le temblaban, Elie poco a poco recupero algo de color y su respiración se empezó a normalizar. De pronto abrió sus ojos y estos no eran grises sino que estaban completamente negros, un sonido gutural salio de su garganta. La Sra. Weasley se echo para atrás asustada.

-Por Merlin Santo- dijo a voz de cuello Molly, empezó a sollozar y Arthur la abrazo.

-Elie- Draco no perdió el aplomo, seguramente la niña estaba teniendo una visión. Lo que le estaba sucediendo era muy parecido a lo que Hermione le había contado aquella vez que tuvo su debut como vidente. Pero esta vez su madre no estaba, así que no sabía como Elie se comunicaría. Le acaricio la cabeza y la niña lo miro fijamente. Draco sintió escalofríos, esos ojos, esa mirada eran los de un adulto, no lo de un bebe. Encerraban una comprensión universal, un entendimiento de toda la situación alrededor. Cuando se entero de que Elie era una vidente, se imagino cualquier cosa menos eso. Si era cierto lo que había leído, en ese momento su hija estaba en comunicación directa con el Oráculo de los Dioses. Zarandeó delicadamente a la bebe por los hombros, su voz sonó suplicante- Elie, hija, por favor, despierta.

Entonces Elie se sentó, los miro a todos, con algo de cinismo y curiosidad, de nuevo salio un sonido desdoblado y gutural, como si algo o alguien estuviese probando las cuerdas vocales de la niña.

-El tiempo ha llegado- Elie finalmente hablo con una voz mas gruesa, con una dicción perfecta para un bebe de dos años- el oscuro llegara pronto, las tinieblas descenderán y el destino debe ser encontrado- luego de estas palabras, la niña pestañeo y sus ojos volvieron a su gris claro natural. Todos los adultos la miraban asombrados, ella estaba asombrada y asustada, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Draco la apretó contra él. La pequeña se refugio en los brazos de su padre buscando consuelo.

-Tranquila bebe- Draco besaba el cabello de su hija y la mecía- papa esta aquí.

-Ma……..ma- sollozaba Elie- quiero ma………ma. Duele………..duele mucho.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamo Ginny quien como todos se había dado cuenta de que Elie había pronunciado una profecía- que pasa con Hermione, será que esta………..

Draco le indico con una mano que no siguiera hablando, conocía a su pequeña hija y sabia que ella entendía las conversaciones y comentarios de los adultos, no quería asustarla mas de lo que estaba. Estuvo un rato tranquilizandola, hasta que esta se durmió. Se la entrego a la Sra. Weasley, quien se la llevo arrullándola hasta su habitación.

-Algo le pasa a Hermione- dijo Draco con furia y rabioso, caminaba de un lado a otro inquieto- y tiene que ver con ese tal oscuro, lo se.

-Malfoy, cálmate- le dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme? Mi hija…………Dioses Potter, tú la oíste y……..-Draco resoplo- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede con Hermione?

-Ron regresara pronto- contesto Harry, igual de nervioso- Él nos traerá noticias. Metzger me ha asegurado que cuidara de ella.

-Maldito Metzger- escupió Draco- No voy a quedarme sentado con los brazos cruzados, esperando que Weasley llegue y me diga que esta muerta.

-Hermione esta bien- dijo una voz profunda incluyéndose en la conversación.

Ron Weasley se había aparecido en las afueras de La Madriguera y se sorprendió al ver a todos fuera de la casa, así que apuro el paso y escucho el final de la discusión.

Draco se fue contra Ron y lo tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta. Harry se quedo en su sitio, si era necesario Ron sabría defenderse muy bien, pero los conocía a ambos, no se irían a las manos.

-Dímelo, dime la verdad- grito Draco- ¿Cómo esta?

-En excelente estado de salud- le dijo Ron un poco molesto por la agresividad de Draco-mejor que bien, perfecta, más bonita que nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Draco lo soltó y se alejo de él.

-Que Hermione esta sana, sin daño alguno, perfectamente coherente- Ron sintió ganas de estrangularse él mismo, por mentir tanto. _Coherente, si claro, coherente un cuerno, estaba totalmente loca con un embarazo de seis meses a cuestas, metida en la boca del lobo_, pero una promesa era una promesa y él no iba a soltar prenda-Hablamos un rato, la deje tranquila y envío saludos para todos.

-Maldito Metzger, maldita sea con Hermione y su locura- Draco se fue furioso, hacia la habitación de su hija-maldita profecía y malditos todos.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a este? No y que no quería hablar con ella- comento Ron, extendiendo las manos hacia los lados- ¿Qué coño paso aquí?

-Debo darle la razón a Draco, creo que te pasaste de la raya, "envío saludos para todos", ¡Te falta un tornillo en la cabeza Ron! Draco esta desesperado por ella y tú sales con esa- le reclamo Ginny apuntándolo con un dedo. Harry rodó los ojos exasperado, al parecer las discusiones no tendrían fin esa noche- Elie tuvo una visión, algo sobre un oscuro, las tinieblas y parece que Hermione la estaba pasando mal.

-¡Uff!- Ron se llevo una mano a la cabeza- Presten atención, necesito hablar con todos. Entremos a la casa y dejemos que Malfoy se tranquilice. Tengo información importante.

Una hora después, todos estaban sentados en la mesa en silencio. Draco estaba mas hosco que nunca, la furia contenida que tenia hacia que una de sus manos temblase descontroladamente, su espada reposaba en la mesa, en apariencia estaba tranquilo, pero Harry y Ron que había aprendido a conocerlo, intuían que su revolución estaba por dentro.

-Habla de una maldita vez, Weasley- dijo por fin Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione no ha sufrido ningún daño, no la maltratan. Seth el vampiro esta con ella, al parecer es su guardaespaldas, tiene la apariencia de un chico de 15 años, pero es el mismo Seth que todos conocemos, capaz de dejarte sin sangre en un segundo- explico Ron. Luna se sento a su lado, sin intensiones de participar en la conversación, pero brindandole apoyo incondicional a su esposo. Lo tomo de la mano y Ron le dedico una mirada que le quito el aliento.

-Bien, si el vampiro esta de su lado, por lo menos tenemos la seguridad de que esta bien resguardada- dijo Harry mirando a Draco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, el vampiro sera de ayuda- contesto Draco.

-La tregua es porque están reuniendo fuerzas. La conversión en Oscura de Hermione casi ha terminado. Ella tiene un aura diferente, intimidante y poderosa, es la misma pero a la vez no lo es, es como si algo en su interior pugnara por salir, algo con mas fuerza mágica de lo que puedo imaginar- Ron hizo una pausa, nadie hablo- Van a traer de vuelta a otro muerto, otro Oscuro, el mas poderoso, entonces se van a ir en serio contra nosotros. El objetivo es Escocia. Ni siquiera Metzger conoce exactamente lo que piensan hacer Malcom Scythale y ese tal oscuro. Al parecer es un plan muy antiguo.

-¿Las reliquias?- pregunto Harry.

-Hermione solo las vio una vez, en poder de Scythale, no ha logrado averiguar que van a hacer con ella. Le dije que mantuviera la mente abierta a Nott, que se comunicara con él- concluyo Ron- no podemos volver, ella llego a mi por un pasadizo secreto del castillo. Pero no podemos acercarnos allí, debe permanecer oculto, en caso de que todo salga mal, es su única vía de escape.

Draco se levanto presuroso, Harry también.

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer? – le dijo Harry a Draco.

-Me la voy a traer aunque tenga que hechizarla, por las buenas o por las malas- contesto Draco tomando a Polaris de la mesa, iba directo a la salida cuando………….

-Malfoy- grito Ron- tengo un mensaje para ti de ella. Me dijo expresamente: _Ni se te ocurra buscarme y cuida de nuestra hija._ No lo hagas, te necesitamos, nunca podrás entrar en ese castillo y salir vivo. Piensa en Elie, eres su padre, lo único que tiene esa niña eres tú.

Draco se detuvo, cerro los ojos y apretó el mango de la espada. Era cierto, si él moría, quien cuidaría a su pequeña. Retrocedió y se sentó de nuevo de mala gana.

-Descansemos aquí hoy y mañana busquemos a Nott para que intente la conexión mental- dijo Harry- debemos avisar a Alto mando unificado. La tempestad empezara pronto y hay que ir a Hogwarts, los cinco debemos hablar con Dumblendore y con el tal Místico. Ya ellos deben tener un plan para salvaguardar Escocia. Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que quieren allí los Oscuros.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ron se quedo un rato con Luna en la cocina, abrazados, diciéndose al oído palabras tiernas. Harry y Ginny fueron a la antigua habitación de esta y Draco se fue a la pequeña alcoba que compartía con su hija.

Se acostó en la cama con la pequeña pelirroja, la levanto y la coloco sobre su pecho, estuvo largo rato acariciándole el cabello y oyéndola respirar. Elie se despertó enfuruñada, restregandose los ojos con sus manitas. Draco hizo todo el intento por no reírse, de nuevo parecía una loquita, con todo su cabello rojo enredado y despeinado, al parecer la niña había heredado el cabello indomable de Hermione de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Draco sonriendo. Se estaba muriendo de la preocupación, pero tenia que fingir calma ante su hija. La niña asintió.

-Mami- pregunto Elie con su voz fina e infantil.

-Mama esta bien- le contesto Draco, acariciándole el rostro a su hija y enredando sus cabellos en su dedo- te envía muchos besos y quiere que te portes bien.

-Franz….-dijo Elie en tono perentorio- quiero jugar ………… ………………..Franz…………pequeño……Franz.

Draco alzo una ceja, ¿Por qué demonios Elie mencionaba el nombre de Metzger? Ella nunca lo había escuchado o estaba equivocado. Quizás lo había visto en la visión, pero ¿porque rayos quería jugar con él?

-Elie- dijo Draco mirando directamente a su hija a los ojos- no te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Quién es Franz?

Elie miro desconcertada a su padre, ella tenia muy claro quien era Franz, era su hermanito, lo había visto en la visión, naciendo y en brazos de su madre. Ella solamente quería jugar con el bebe, no comprendía porque su padre la miraba con una gran interrogante en su cara, pero no tenia palabras para explicarle.

-Franz…………- le contesto ella insistente, haciendo un puchero- jugar…………Franz.

Draco entonces decidió que seguramente la niña estaba muy confusa por todo lo que había pasado ese día y no entendía bien las visiones. Se coloco de lado sobre el colchón y Elie se durmió contra su pecho. Draco concilio el sueño, sintiendo la respiración de su hija contra su rostro.

0o0

15 de Mayo, 6pm

Janie Andrews estaba en la cabecera del London Bridge que estaba en poder de las fuerzas de Alto Mando Unificado. La gran estructura con sus dos altas torres en forma de agujas, era un símbolo nacional. El rió Tamesis, marrón, lodoso y sucio, también era otro icono ingles. Desde su posición podía ver la bandera alemana ondeando en la otra cabecera y en medio del puente, la tierra de nadie. Existía una especie de tregua que nadie había roto en cinco meses, al parecer iban a pasarse eternamente en pequeñas escaramuzas sin llegar a definir la situación de la ciudad. Del lado alemán de la ciudad, al menos 250.000 personas, ingleses, conviviendo y colaborando con el enemigo porque no tenían mas remedio. En el transcurso de los meses, habían llegado, alrededor de 800.000 mil soldados alemanes a Inglaterra, bien armados y entrenados, algunos en la ciudad y la mayoría desperdigados por el sur del país, eso sin contar a los malditos Deathcrows. Del lado ingles, un millón de hombres, entre civiles, magos y ejercito, mal armados e inexpertos, intentando mantener las defensas de Londres, el resto de la milicia inglesa frenando el avance hacia el norte de los alemanes. Y la ayuda internacional no llegaba. Todos los demás países habían decidido mantenerse al margen.

Ella estaba trabajando en la oficina de estrategia y planificación, pero insistía en hacer turnos de guardia como el resto de las personas que estaban defendiendo su ciudad. Además de ver la situación en vivo y directo, le ofrecía mas posibilidades para solucionar los problemas que a diario se presentaban. Le habían conferido el rango de capitán del ejercito ingles y lo había aceptado a regañadientes, prefería la menos atención posible sobre su persona, le encantaba ser espía, pero ahora, todo el mundo la saludaba y todos sabían lo que ella hacia, bastante incomodo en realidad. El alto mando permitió que siguiera vestida de civil, en ese momento estaba sola y pensativa, montada en un montículo de escombros, mirando alternativamente el puente y el rió, pensando en una solución efectiva para apoderarse de él, claro, cuando la tregua no declarada hubiese terminado. Estaba barajando sus opciones cuando unos destellos llamaron su atención, le quito uno de los binoculares a un compañero y se subió mas arriba sobre ese montón de escombros. Apunto los catalejos directamente en el puente y abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Nott, eres un jodido loco- Janie estaba estupefacta. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Nott en territorio enemigo? O mejor ¿Por qué diablos nadie le había dicho nada? De un salto bajo al piso.

-Rápido- grito Janie- a la cabecera. Preparen armas, fuego a discreción. Están persiguiendo a tres de los nuestros.

Theo y los dos chicos se acercaron al puente, la velocidad vertiginosa a la que iban los tres en sus respectivos monopatines, era irreal. Doblaron a la derecha esquivando algunos escombros y los alemanes seguían detrás de ellos, disparando. Theo con su poder mental, lograba que las balas no los impactaran . Vio algunos sacos dispuestos unos sobre otros formando una barricada y un obus apuntando directamente hacia ellos en la cabecera del puente.

-Disparen- grito Jan Shoreder ,desde su ubicación podía observar en la lejanía una masa gris de soldados persiguiendo algo o alguien, dirigiéndose justo hacia donde estaba él con su pelotón. Jan giro el cuello hacia el lado ingles observando el pavimento del puente y luego de nuevo hacia los fugitivos, entonces supo exactamente lo que iba a suceder. _Van a escapar, ¡NO!_

-Disparen a matar- de nuevo Jan grito totalmente desquiciado y enardecido. Solo oyó el ruido de ametralladora a su lado. Después de la sensación de vació auditivo que siempre le quedaba después de la ráfaga de balas, levanto el rostro y fijo su vista hacia el frente. Allí estaban un maldito mago y dos chicos en unas………………..patinetas. Como demonios habían logrado escaparse de todos los puestos de control y emboscadas que había enviado para capturarlos. Las balas no los rozaron, increíblemente estaban indemnes Jan entonces empezó a enfurecerse. Un batallón completo desperdiciado en una persecución, miles de municiones perdidas y quien sabe cuantos heridos por tres hombres en una patineta, era definitivo, lo iban a enviar al mas oscuro calabozo por inepto.

Jan salto de su barricada, con un grupo de soldados, se atravesó en medio de la calle, esperando enfrentarse con el mago. Su pistola apuntaba directamente a Theo, este lo vio y no le costo mucho trabajo tomar una decisión de vida o muerte. Al final y al cabo, era una guerra, todo se valía. Contradiciendo todas las normas impuestas entre muggles y magos, Nott le lanzo un _desmaius_ a Jan, que sintió el hechizo impactar sobre su cuerpo atrozmente y cayo en el piso. Nott paso a su lado como una centella. Entonces Jan se incorporo del piso impulsado por el deseo de revancha y empezó a correr detrás de ellos con sus soldados. A mitad del puente, Nott giro su rostro y vio cientos de figuras corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo. Seguía concentrándose para que no los hirieran, confundiendo las mentes de sus perseguidores. Vio a los ingleses corriendo a la cabecera del puente, justo frente a él. Dioses estaría bajo fuego cruzado, eso en realidad no se lo había visto venir. Cerro los ojos intentando lo imposible, expandir su poder mental en todas las direcciones posibles, cuando de pronto una esfera de luz lo cubrió, a él y a los chicos, protegiéndolos de los proyectiles que se vaporizaron con su contacto La esfera de energía era iridiscente, una confluencia de colores iguales a los de arco iris lo rodeaba, Theo sintió que su corazón saltaba de emoción, la habría reconocido en donde fuese, tenia su esencia, olía, se sentía y se veía como ella, simplemente hermosa.

Allí al final del puente, antes que los ingleses llegaran, se había aparecido una persona mágica, una bruja. Frente a Theo, que ya había logrado pasar el puente, estaba una figura alta, delgada, con el cabello negro suelto, vestida de oscuro con altas botas de montar. En ese momento estaba extendiendo su mano y su varita hacia donde estaba él y los chicos, rodeándolos con su poder.

0o0

Era una gran estancia, con altas columnas de piedra, las bóvedas llegaban hasta el cielo, parecía una gran catedral, cuatro sillones se hallaban dispuestos en círculo, pero solo tres de ellos estaban ocupados, en medio del círculo, un esqueleto humano descansaba sobre el suelo. Las tres personas salmodiaban unas palabras en tono bajo, un aura oscura se desprendía de ellos, tenian los ojos completamente negros y estaban pálidos, como si nunca la luz del día hubiese acariciado su piel. El aura oscura que salía de ellos se arremolinaba sobre sus cabezas. Los tres se levantaron al mismo momento y caminaron hacia delante, estrechando la circunferencia que formaba, se tomaron de las manos, y levantaron los brazos, la corriente de energía oscura que salía de ellos, se hizo cada vez mas intensa, y formo un torbellino, que engullo los huesos que estaban sobre el suelo. El edificio empezó a temblar, las columnas de piedra se resquebrajaron y los cristales de los vitrales estallaron con un ruido ensordecedor. Las tres figuras cayeron al piso, y la materia oscura poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un cuerpo humano, el esqueleto se cubrió de músculos y piel, desde la capa mas interna hasta la superficie. Pronto se irguió un hombre joven desnudo, que contemplo curioso a las tres personas que yacían sobre el piso.

-**Despierten**- dijo el joven rubio utilizando la **Voz.** El hombre era terriblemente hermoso, atractivo, con una musculatura definida, facciones finas y aristocráticas, cabello rubio oscuro largo, ojos azul celeste, dientes y sonrisa perfectos. Todo un dios, pero un dios maléfico.

Poco a poco Malcom Scythale, Franz y Hermione fueron recuperando el sentido. Hermione miraba confundida a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los del hombre rubio, con una mano se tapo la boca y ahogo un gemido. Había funcionado. Tenía ante sus narices al mago tenebroso mas talentoso de la historia, incluyendo a Voldemort, alguien del cual sabia bastante, cuando intentaban destruir los horrocruxes se había topado bastante con su nombre y allí lo tenia, vivo.

-Excelencia- dijo Malcon Scythale haciendo una reverencia, Franz hizo lo mismo. La única que se mantuvo en su sitio era Hermione. El hombre se acerco a ella.

-Reconozco a Malcom y también a Franz, es mi nieto, pero a ti no te recuerdo- dijo él con voz dura y penetrante mirada. Se acerco a ella y empezó a dar vueltas en círculo a su alrededor, estudiándola con curiosidad. Hermione lo seguía con su mirada, lucia imperturbable. Seth no estaba, no podía estar allí, ya Malcom Scythale se lo había advertido, así que ella estaba un poco más indefensa de lo usual. Sentía la mirada gélida de ese hombre sobre ella, además de su aura de poder - Mi nombre es Gellert Grindelwald. ¿Dónde esta Lord Voldemort? Se supone que debería estar aquí.

-Excelencia- contesto Scythale calmado- Tuvimos que modificar un poco el plan. Esta joven aquí presente es una bruja, devuelta a la vida por los Guardianes. Ha sido iniciada por voluntad propia en las artes oscuras.

Entonces Grindelwald se miro las manos y se sorprendió que no tuviesen arrugadas, así mismo se toco la cara, era joven, de nuevo muy joven, de unos treinta años.

-Tengo que reconocer que fue una excelente idea, Malcom, la energía de esta mujer, me devolvió no solo la vida, sino la juventud- Gellert Grindelwald seguía caminando alrededor de Hermione, observándola con interés. Ella lo miraba con tanta curiosidad como él. Grindelwald sonrío de agrado, esa mujer o era muy tonta o era muy valiente- ¿Qué tienes planeado para ella?

-Unirla en matrimonio con el Conde Metzger- contesto Scythale.

Hermione miro a Franz fijamente, totalmente desconcertada, esa parte del plan no la sabia. Pensaba que la unión de la luz con la oscuridad seria menos terrenal. Si se tenia que casar con Franz eso significaba………………… Ella meno la cabeza. ¡NO! Eso seria una completa locura. Ella estaba embarazada de otro hombre, amaba a otro hombre. Había aceptado no casarse con Draco por mantener oculta su identidad y su resurrección, ahora estaban separados, pero a pesar del rompimiento, ella no tenía pensado unirse a nadie mas en su vida, su corazón y su alma pertenecían al padre de sus hijos, a nadie mas. Franz le hizo una señal que ella entendió completamente. ¡_Diablos!, no había llegado tan lejos para nada. Pero casarse y con Franz!! Demonios!!. Como rayos iba a explicarle eso a Draco, algún día. _

-Perfecto, ha de cumplirse la profecía- contesto Grindelwald- Sin embargo Malcom, estas seguro que Franz esta de acuerdo, algunas cosas no deben obligarse.

-Excelencia, los dos estamos de acuerdo, ella y yo- contesto Franz. Hermione no le quito la mirada a Franz. Ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Grindelwald a Hermione- estoy leyéndote la mente, tu tienes todavía sentimientos, esa parte del rito contigo no puede hacerse, puesto que ya moriste una vez. Uhmmm, muy interesante, fuste un vampiro- los ojos de Grindelward brillaban de excitación, Hermione trataba de utilizar la oclumancia pero su energía mágica estaba agotada y no pudo evitar la invasión mental- tuviste un compañero y…………………- esta vez Grindelwald miro enfurecido a Malcom- tiene un hija, Malcom ¿Dónde esta esa maldita mocosa?

-Carece de importancia, Maestro- dijo Scythale sin perder la compostura.

-Esa niña es la vidente roja, además es la hija de uno de los cinco. Malcom, tráemela, quiero su sangre- contesto Grindelwald, lo había visto absolutamente todo, sabia que esa niña, Elie, era una vidente y el padre, el poder del padre, eso era lo mejor de todo. Hermione lo miraba con desprecio y Gellert hizo una mueca con su boca- podríamos sacar provecho en un futuro de esa habilidad, pero no!! La sangre es mas importante, hay que tomarla toda, con la sangre pueden hacerse muchas cosas, conjuros.

- Cuando ganemos tendremos a la niña-contesto Scythale

Hermione temblaba de impotencia. Jamás permitirían que le pusieran un dedo encima a Elie. Había logrado ocultar su embarazo, al parecer la oclumancia había funcionado, tarde, pero había funcionado. Todo se trataba de cerrar la mente en los sitios adecuados. Su niño tendría que mantenerse oculto, ahora más que nuca. Era lógico, ese niño tenia la sangre de Draco Malfoy, uno de los elementos

-Puede que tengas razón Malcom- contesto Gellert, sus ojos azules examinaban toda la estancia, se movía muy elegantemente, y un aura oscura salía de él, evidente para todos. Los Deathcrows rodeaban toda el lugar pegados a las paredes, viendo la escena con excitación contenida, o con algo de miedo. Su verdadero jefe, el alma creadora de esos infernales sabuesos que eran ellos, estaba allí de nuevo, para encabezarlos. Gellert al verlos, sonrío complacido, luego se giro para seguir hablando con Scythale- eres pésimo con la legeremancia, has debido arreglar eso antes, confías mas en tu capacidad de ver espíritus y en tu sagacidad, pero esto ha sido una falla de tu parte. ¿Cuántos años han transcurrido desde mi muerte?

-13 años excelencia- contesto Franz- pero yo no lo veía desde hace mas de veinte.

-¿Dónde esta Gerda?- pregunto Gellert intrigado mirando a todas partes. ¿Dónde estaba su molesta hija? Porque no estaba allí con ellos. Ella tendría que estar rindiéndole pleitesía como el resto de sus perros fieles.

-Permanecerá ajena al asunto-contesto Franz secamente mirando atentamente a su abuelo- esta en Hungria con unos de sus amantes. Pero me transmitió lo siguiente _"Dile a Grindelwald que recuerde su promesa"._

-Gerda, Gerda, codicia y estupidez conjugadas en la misma persona. Increíble, mi única hija y se quiere aprovechar de mi- se río Grindelwald luego se giro hacia Franz y lo tomo por el cuello, Metzger se quedo inmóvil- comunícale esto a tu madre. Sino se ensucia las manos y se une a mí, no obtendrá absolutamente nada. No me importara matarla, su papel en todo esto ya termino. Pero seré clemente con ella, tú eres mejor de lo que esperaba, sin embargo o muestra un poco de respeto hacia mi o _finite_- al decir esto Gellert cerro el puño de la mano que tenia libre con fuerza.

-Iré yo mismo a buscarla- contesto secamente Franz- Madre no rechazara su cortés invitación.

- Malcom, tráeme algo de vestimenta-ordeno Gellert deshaciéndose de Franz con un ligero empujón.

Lord Scythale conjuro una tunica y Grindelwald se la coloco despreocupadamente. Se sentó en una silla y con una mano invito a todos a sentarse.

Hermione seguía analizando a Gellert ¿No era que los oscuros no tenían emociones? Gellert Grindelwald era la furia personificada, sin embargo de alguna forma era algo controlado, destellos nada más, seguramente lo peor estaba bien guardado allí dentro. Al parecer todos ellos tenían una cualidad distinta. Franz frío y sin emociones, analítico. Scythale astuto como un zorro. Ella, bastante destreza mágica. Y al parecer, por lo que había visto, Gellert era un hombre sumamente cruel e implacable, al parecer no le importaba matar a su propia hija, sino lo obedecía o matar a una niña inocente como su Elie, solo por obtener su sangre. Hermione sintió escalofríos.

-Me podrían poner al corriente de los acontecimientos- dijo Grindelwald con actitud calmada- me imagino que ya pusiste en funcionamiento la maquinaria diplomática del proyecto Somaya.

-Si maestro-dijo Scythale- Estamos a puertas de un conflicto global, varias bombas estallaron ya, tenemos todo el sur de Inglaterra en nuestro control, pero Londres nos esta dando bastante problemas.

-Usaste las atómicas- pregunto Gellert, mientras un Deathcrow le entregaba una varita, él hizo un movimiento y conjuro una botella de vino, se sirvió tranquilamente en una copa, aspiro el olor de la bebida y cerro los ojos- tantos años……………………exquisito bouquet.

-Hemos usado algo nuevo, corta la energía- dijo Scythale acercándose a su Maestro- como le he dicho. Pronto nos haremos del control de Inglaterra y luego atacaremos a los demás. Los chinos están de nuestro lado. Xian Peng si usara las atómicas contra America, dice que hay que hacer limpieza a fondo.

-Malditos americanos- los ojos de Gellert brillaron, recordaba a los culpables de su caída en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no debio confiar en ese maldito muggle loco para que dirigiera la guerra. No cometería de nuevo el mismo error, ahora, él se encargaría personalmente de todo- merecen que los borren del mapa. Dile a Xian Peng que use todo lo que tenga. Yo, Grindelwald, doy plena autorización.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Destruir toda la civilización?- pregunto Hermione molesta.

-Hermione Granger- dijo Grindelwald llamándola por su nombre completo, ella dio un respingo-miles morirán, es cierto, magos y muggles, pero lo que quede, se maravillara de lo magnánimo que vamos a ser, conservándolos con vida y reconstruyendo su mundo. De eso se trata el BIEN MAYOR. Porque nada es bueno o malo, la oscuridad y la luz son la cara de la misma moneda. Solo que las tinieblas permitirán que ejerzamos el control por toda la eternidad. Porque nuestro regalo será la inmortalidad. Por ese precio, nos tranzamos los Oscuros y el momento ha llegado.

Hermione callo, así que esa era la explicación de todo. Franz la miro y con sus ojos le indico que callase.

-Entonces Scythale, estoy esperando a que me expliques ¿Qué diablos sucedió con nuestro plan original? Y ¿Quién tiene las reliquias de la muerte? Riddle me quito la varita, pero no tenia idea de lo que era- entonces sus ojos brillaron malévolos y su voz adquirió un tono perentorio, lentamente volvió a preguntar-¿Dónde están?

Hermione al escuchar esto ultimo, sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué pretendían hacer con las reliquias? En vano intento buscarlas en ese castillo, pero no estaban. Nadie sabía que ella estaba enterada del asunto.

-Las tenemos nosotros, Maestro- esta vez Scythale sonrío, estaba totalmente complacido consigo mismo- Todas.

-Malcom, te has ganado todo mi respeto- Gellert entonces empezó a reír histéricamente-¿Tienes sangre de los elementos?

-Solo dos, el plasma y el aire- contesto Scythale- nos falta el fuego, el agua y la tierra.

-Con eso servirá- dijo enigmáticamente Gellert, la urgencia de ponerle las manos a la niña paso y se olvido de su existencia, por el momento- en realidad con uno solo basta. Pero me hubiese encantado tener a los cinco. Ya habrá oportunidad. Ahora creo que deberíamos………………tener un banquete. Wilhen esta vivo.

-Efectivamente- contesto Scythale- también tenemos algunos mortifagos con nosotros. Los Deathcrows han resurgido más fuertes que nunca.

-Tráeme a Axel y dile que quiero diversión- esta vez Gellert conjuro una gran mesa, con muchas sillas, miro a los criados y estos corrieron a las cocinas. Se examino un momento de nuevo las manos, luego dirigió sus ojos a Hermione, ella retrocedió pero Scythale la tomo por los brazos, los dos caminaron hacia donde estaba Grindelwald sentado degustando su vino, una sonrisa cruel adornaba su rostro- Ahora linda, cuéntanos. ¿Cómo y porque demonios te devolvieron los guardianes?- los ojos de Gellert se tornaron negros como la noche y utilizando la **Voz **de manera tan demoledora que Hermione supo enseguida que no podría hacer nada contra eso, él grito-**AHORA**.

0o0

Hola puesto que el capitulo salio relargo no me extenderé mucho. Gracias a todos y contestare el próximo sábado, esta vez si, lo prometo, lo juro…………………..y no utilizare la VOZ con ustedes pero DEJEN REVIEWS.


	28. Vida que se abre camino

Disclamer: propiedad de JK Rowling.

Hola, hoy supuestamente, no lo se a ciencia cierta, logre chatear con una estrella de cine internacional, ja ja ja ja, pero a lo mejor me tomaron el pelo. En fin es demasiado loco para ser verdad y no comentare nada al respecto, digamos que esas cosas solo me pasan a mí y digamos que es un actor de HP, ojo que no fue Tom Felton, ja ja Solo les diré amigos, que crean en lo imposible e inesperado porque a veces, cosas así te suceden de verdad. ME lo crean o no, no me pidan el email, porque casi me rogó, que no lo diera, creo que lo cambiara y me conformare con verlo en la pantalla grande. GRACIAS A TODOS POR los REVIEW y agradecere al final.

Capitulo 28 Vida que se abre camino.

Hermione estaba sentada en medio de una mesa de banquetes, con Franz a su lado que disimuladamente le agarraba fuertemente el brazo, para que ella no saliese de allí despavorida. Estaban en medio del banquete improvisado de bienvenida del Oscuro. Gellert Grindelwald tomaba vino, una tras otra las copas se iban acumulando en la larga mesa. Lord Scythale no lograba disimular una gran sonrisa de complacencia.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste el pequeño detalle que tendría que casarme contigo?- dijo Hermione en voz baja. La furia no la dejaba concentrarse, eso no estaba en sus planes. No podía dejar de imaginarse la reacción de todos cuando se enterasen, sobre todo la de él. Le daba escalofríos, Draco seria capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Porque nunca hubieses aceptado- dijo Franz- además si te lo decía yo, ibas a entender mal las cosas.

-Yo seria incapaz de equivocarme contigo Franz- dijo ella con saña, estaba furiosa pero al parecer esa era la manera en que se cumpliría todo- nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza que desearas hacerme tu mujer. Pero supongo que no tengo escapatoria, es la manera de cumplir la profecía.

-Exacto- dijo él, sin evitar de pronto una sensación extraña naciendo en su pecho. Tenia sus guantes colocados, pero solo el hecho de tocarla, le tenia alerta todos sus sentidos, los de oscuros e increíblemente los de humano también. Inconscientemente apretó más su mano y ella gimió. La soltó abruptamente- No te preocupes hare que el tramite sea lo menos traumático para ambos.

-Esto es una locura- dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados en esa gran estancia, filas de Deathcrows estaban agolpadas en los muros, con sus ojos fríos directamente enfocados hacia ellos. Los dos guardianes mudos de Lord Scythale, como siempre vestidos de blanco y encapuchados, hacían guardia a ambos lados de su amo. Se obligo a beberse la copa de vino que tenia enfrente, muy a pesar de sus casi 7 meses de embarazo. _Perdóname bebe, pero me estoy muriendo de la ansiedad. _

-Ya probaste a la chica- dijo de pronto Gellert fijando su atención en Hermione. Ella vestía con pantalón y camisa oscura y una gran capa sobre sus hombres. Sus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, su cara estaba pálida pero sus ojos brillaban- Pruébala y después los casaremos.

De pronto aparecieron Axel Wilhen y Lucius Malfoy por la puerta principal. Ambos vestidos de negro, en uniforme militar. Malfoy y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de desprecio. Gellert se levanto para observar mejor a sus capitanes.

-Excelencia- dijo Wilhen postrándose a los pies de Gellert. Al principio no lo reconoció, estaba muy joven, pero luego de ver sus ojos azules, fríos y despiadados supo inmediatamente que su Maestro había regresado. Se levanto de nuevo- Este es Lucius Malfoy, antiguo mortifago y capitán de los Deathcrows.

Gellert levanto una ceja, observando al atractivo hombre maduro que tenia enfrente, alto, rubio, de cabellos largos, expresión ruda, nariz romana y ojos grises metálicos. Un excelente ejemplar, sin duda. Tantos años sin sexo, lo tenían un poco……..ansioso. Pero lo descarto enseguida, no solía buscarse sus amantes entre los Deathcrows, eso originaba problemas…………mas de lo que usualmente tenían entre ellos. Se buscaría su perra en otro sitio, si le quedaba algo de tiempo. Aunque le daba lastima desperdiciar su lujuria ahora que tenia un cuerpo joven y fuerte de nuevo. Así que no descartaría todavía al Sr. Malfoy.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por tu señor?- pregunto Gellert acercándose a la cara de Lucius, quien se mantuvo imperturbable. Ni para él para nadie en el mundo mágico era un secreto que a Grindelwald le gustaban los hombres, es mas, si era verdad lo que decían los rumores de cierta escritora por allí, hasta el remilgado de Dumblendore en su juventud se había revolcado con él, así que sacaría beneficio de esa debilidad. Igual nunca lo había hecho, pero apartando un poco lo extraño de la situación, una experiencia nueva en ese sentido tampoco le caería mal. Muy a su pesar, el maldito Gellert era un hombre bien atractivo y con ese cabello rubio largo, hasta podía imaginarse que era una chica cuando se lo estuviese tirando en cuatro patas.

-Todo, mi señor- respondió Lucius arrastrando las palabras. La codicia de sus ojos no le paso inadvertida a Grindelwald.

-Un día de estos te llamare Malfoy y espero por tu bien que estés diciendo la verdad- contesto Gellert dándole un empujón. _Otro mas que quiere aprovecharse de mi, no le daré oportunidad. _

-Llego la hora de la diversión- exclamo con fuerza Scythale- Hermione Granger ha llegado la hora de tu prueba final.

Hermione se puso pálida y dejo caer la copa que tenia en su mano, que se hizo añicos contra el piso de mármol. De pronto la mesa desapareció y todos se levantaron. Franz no se apartaba de su lado y le susurro.

-Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido. Conserva el control- dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Qué me harán?- pregunto ella nerviosa. Su mente daba vueltas pero solo en un solo pensamiento. _El bebe. Dios no le hagas daño a mi bebe._

-A ver Scythale- dijo Gellert sentándose en su silla con las piernas cruzadas. Acariciaba su varita lentamente con sus dedos- ¿En que consiste la dichosa prueba?

-Aquí están Phobos y Deimos- contesto Scythale señalando a sus guardias- Ellos la probaran.

-Excelente, Malcom, me preguntaba si algún día le veríamos la utilidad a tanto experimento- dijo irónico Gellert Grindelwald- si se portan bien, hasta podemos considerar hacer un ejercito con ellos.

En un segundo, Hermione se vio conducida hacia el centro de la estancia, los Deathcrows hicieron un círculo cerrado. Franz se alejo de ella, Hermione vio venir a los guardianes de Scythale, caminando lento hacia el centro del circulo. Ambos lucían largas espadas. Ella enseguida puso sus sentidos alertas. De pronto las dos figuras se quitaron las capuchas y las túnicas blancas. Y lo que eran………………….era algo que Hermione nunca se hubiese imaginado que pudiese existir…………………..era inconcebible. Ella abrió los ojos y el asco conjugado con el pánico se sembró en cada célula de su cuerpo. El niño salto en su vientre, debido al estremecimiento de la madre. Respiro profundo y desenvaino su espada, la katana que siempre llevaba. Solo escucho la risa cruel de Gellert como un eco lejano.

Phobos y Deimos estaban muertos, eran cadáveres putrefactos ambulantes. No eran infieris, estos no conservan ni su personalidad ni su inteligencia. Phobos y Deimos, los nombres más apropiados, porque eso eran lo que producían, miedo y terror, estaban suspendidos entre la vida y la muerte, congelados en un estado al que solo llegaron mediante la tortura. Eran el producto final de la más avanzada magia negra, las mascotas de Malcom Scythale. Sus caras descarnadas y sus ojos desprovistos de parpados miraban fijamente a Hermione, ella podía ver trozos alternados de piel y músculo en sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos inclusive dejaba entrever en su tórax expuesto, las costillas, los pulmones inflándose y un corazón negro latiendo. Los vasos sanguíneos estaban visibles, pero inexplicablemente no había sangre circulando en ellos, sino un liquido marrón pringoso que chorreaba, dejando charcos en el suelo. El olor a podrido impregnaba el ambiente, con sus trajes lograban disimularlo, pero ahora que estaban expuestos a la vista de todos, la pestilencia golpeaba la nariz de los presentes. Ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque y embistieron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione reacciono rápido, logro con su espada evitar ambos mandobles. Dio un salto hacia atrás, pero ya los dos guardianes de nuevo la atacaban. Ella golpeo con su espada una y otra vez defendiéndose, logro esquivar a uno, pero el otro logro herirla en un brazo, ella corrió hacia un lado. Los dos cadáveres se reorganizaron, se separaron uno más del otro. Hermione dio pasos cortos de un lado y otro, sin perderlos de vista, respiraba agitadamente, analizando su situación, ellos eran fuertes, pero eran lentos. En cuanto a la destreza con la espada, era indiscutible, pero ella era tan buena como ellos y además su espada era mejor. La hoja de esa katana, la habían forjado 300 veces en Japón, era un arma insuperable. Si se manejaba bien podría derrotarlos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué as guardado debajo de la manga tenia Scythale si esos dos la mataban? De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ella no podía morir allí, estaba embarazada.

Phobos y Deimos de nuevo la atacaron y ella blandió su espada con fuerza, con un movimiento giratorio, logro impactar con la cabeza de uno de ellos, la cual decapito limpiamente. El cadáver se seguía moviendo, desorientado y ciego, por lo cual no constituía un peligro inmediato.

Franz apretó los puños viendo el ataque de Hermione, estaba intranquilo por ese enfrentamiento, tampoco se lo había visto venir. Cada día que pasaba su importancia pasaba a segundo plano. Scythale ya no confiaba en él y eso era peligroso. Gellert Grindelwald se inclino hacia adelante, no le perdía pisada a la habilidad de la bruja.

El otro cadáver atacaba inclemente a Hermione, las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, en una de esas el ataque fue tan recio, que ella se inclino y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, con la espada del guardián,casi llegando a su cabeza, impedida solo por la hoja de su katana, ella se impulso y logro levantarse, expulsando al muerto hacia atrás. De nuevo un mandoble de ella, hizo que retrocediese más aun. Hermione sentía bullir una energía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, lo sintió como un calor intenso que la abrazaba. Entonces se giro completamente y logro desarmar a su oponente, cortándole una mano. El cadáver se quedo estático en su sitio, ella le clavo la punta de la espada en su tórax, sin embargo no dio muestra de sentir ningún dolor. Hermione miro alrededor, los Deathcrows seguían en su posición, cerrando un círculo alrededor de ellos. El otro cadáver caminaba dando tumbos, buscando su cabeza. Ella hundió mas la espada en el pecho de su contrincante, pero este no se movió. Hermione vio su horrible cara y le pareció que le estaba haciendo una mueca de burla. Entonces ella, que hasta ese momento estaba furiosa, se calmo y el calor que recorría su cuerpo, cambio por un frío mortal. Le saco la espada al cadáver ambulante, lo miro fijamente………concentro su mente y sus deseos en esos dos cuerpos fétidos. Logro proyectarse y sucedió.

-**INCENDIA**- Hermione utilizo la **Voz** con poder. Inmediatamente, las llamas cubrieron a los dos cadáveres, que ardieron en segundos hasta quedar reducidos a las cenizas. Había utilizado un hechizo común y corriente, lo había combinado con la **voz** y el resultado era pasmoso. Un fuego sobrenatural que abrazo en segundos dos cuerpos humanos. Todo el mundo permanecio en silencio.

-Precioso- Gellert se levanto y aplaudió, estaba frenético. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación- La Oscura supero a la oscuridad. Excelente.

Franz se acerco a Hermione que había empalidecido de pronto. Ella se tambaleo y se sujeto al pecho de él, Franz la abrazo con fuerza, automáticamente, en un gesto de protección tan inusual, que él mismo se sorprendio. Hermione sintió una punzada brutal en la espalda y un líquido corriendo entre sus piernas. Inmediatamente supo lo que era. El esfuerzo del combate había hecho que rompiese fuentes. Enseguida empezó a recalcular las semanas que tenia de embarazo, seis meses y medio o siete meses, no podía asegurarlo. Era demasiado pronto, _¡Merlín no!_

-Mi querido Franz, parece que tu novia se hizo pis de la emoción- dijo Gellert riéndose a carcajadas, luego miro a Malcom, que estaba con un pie tocando las cenizas de lo que habían sido sus sempiternos guardianes, tenia una expresión de decepción en su rostro. esperaba que hubiesen aguantado un poco mas. No tenia la intension de matarla, pero si de herirla y no habia sucedido ni lo uno ni lo otro. Gellert hablo de nuevo-No te preocupes Malcom, los reemplazaremos, ahora, el casamiento.

Scythale se acerco caminando sigilosamente. Miro a Gellert y luego sus ojos se posaron en Franz que en ese momento sostenía a Hermione que hacia el intento de no retorcerse, por el terrible dolor que tenía en su espalda que luego se irradio a su bajo vientre.

-Franz Metzger aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa para cuidarla y adorarla- empezó Scythale a recitar el acostumbrado ritual nupcial con cara de hastío.

-Malcom, sin sandeces por el estilo, al grano- grito Gellert impaciente- cásalos de una maldita vez.

Scythale volvió a mirar a Franz.

-Acepto –contesto Franz, quien no sabia que demonios le pasaba a Hermione, pero sabia que la tenia que sacar de allí pronto.

-Hermione Granger aceptas a Franz Metzger como tu legítimo esposo- pregunto Scythale.

-Si, acepto- contesto ella cerrando los ojos y con la imagen de Draco Malfoy en su cabeza, soltó un gemido y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Lo iba a perder todo.

-Unan sus manos- dijo Scythale, ambos lo hicieron así. Con una varita, Lord Scythale pronuncio el hechizo vinculante que constituía el sello de un matrimonio mágico. Lenguas doradas salieron de esa varita entrelazándose con las manos de ellos. Hermione sintió el calor del hechizo sobre ella y la mano de Franz cerrándose contra la suya. Solo levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, él hizo lo mismo, sus ojos eran fríos, pero de pronto Hermione vio comprensión en ellos.

-Sácame de aquí- dijo ella con voz ahogada suplicándole. El hechizo que ocultaba su preñez no iba a durar mucho tiempo, si el trabajo de parto seguía su curso.

-Gracia- contesto Franz imprimiéndole un tono conciliador a sus palabras- eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer- La tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo de la estancia.

-Franz- se burlo Gellert, tomando de nuevo vino, viendo a su nieto salir con la novia en brazos de ese lugar- me asombras. Nunca me imagine que estuvieses tan desesperado por la noche de bodas.

0o0

_Allí al final del puente, antes que los ingleses llegaran, se había aparecido una persona, mágica, una bruja. Frente a Theo, que ya había logrado pasar el puente, estaba una figura alta, delgada, con el cabello negro suelto, vestida de oscuro, altas botas de montar, en ese momento estaba extendiendo su mano y su varita hacia donde estaba él, protegiéndolo con su poder. _

Las tropas ingleses pasaron por su lado y tomaron posiciones ante los alemanes, el teniente alemán Jan Shoerder paro súbitamente su persecución. Ambos grupos de soldados se quedaron enfrentados un buen rato, luego los alemanes se retiraron silenciosamente a su cabeza de puente.

Theo se detuvo, junto a los tres chicos detrás de la formación de soldados ingleses. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella, allí estaba bella y sublime como siempre, sus ojos estaban completamente azules, luego de un rato bajo la varita y la esfera de luz desapareció.

-Wow, esto es simplemente wow- dijo uno de los chicos negros, desmontando de la patineta, el mas joven se había sentado un poco mareado. Theo permanecía de pie a escasos metros de Pansy, los dos se miraban fijamente, en silencio.

-Theo, ¿quien es la chica?- pregunto el jovenzuelo de color, un poco azorado por la bella mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Una amiga- respondió ella sonriéndole al chico, que enseguida se ruborizo y salio corriendo de allí nervioso con su amigo. Theo no decía absolutamente nada, sus labios eran una línea recta, sus sentimientos estaban librando una batalla en su interior. No sabia si la había perdonado, le dolía que no estuviese con él, la seguía queriendo de alguna manera, pero………….. tenia los ojos puestos en otra mujer, le gustaba otra y había decidido empezar una nueva vida, pero…………. no dejaba de sentirse emocionado y alegre de verla después de tanto tiempo. Así que hizo lo que igualmente, sin tanta diatriba, haría, igual, aunque le doliese, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar grande en su corazón. Theo acorto distancias y la abrazo con fuerza, por unos segundos, ella correspondió su abrazo y le beso la mejilla. Theo sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando los labios de ella rozaron su piel por un instante. Sintió el calor del breve contacto, ardiendo en su mejilla.

-Hola- dijo en voz baja Theo, sus ojos azules se enfocaban en los de ellas, con una mirada arrebatadora- Creí que mas nunca volvería a verte.

-Yo estaba segura de que un día nos encontraríamos de nuevo- dijo ella casi en un susurro, el corazón de Theo empezó a latir desbocadamente al oír su voz, ella se aparto de él y ambos siguieron mirándose bastante incómodos- permíteme hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte y aclararte muchas cosas.

-Yo pensé que jamás diría esto, pero………………quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, lo necesito- dijo Theo. Era necesario aclarar los sentimientos de ambos y lo que iban a hacer con su relación. No habría vuelta atrás, lo que había pasado era intolerable, a pesar de estar casados, ella no era ya mas su mujer, necesitaba cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y empezar de nuevo, con alguien mas. Lo que sentía por Pansy, lo dejaría para su consumo personal y exclusivo, simplemente no podía evitar quererla, habían sido muchos años y demasiadas cosas compartidas.

De pronto Theo se encontró mirando nervioso a una chica de cabello castaño claro y tez dorada que caminaba cautelosa hacia ellos. Estaba en un aprieto, quería a Pansy, igual no estaban juntos, pero algo del sentimiento había quedado y nunca se iría. Le gustaba Janie Andrews porque le ofrecía mil y una oportunidades de ser alguien diferente, aunque ella todavía se negaba en redondo a salir con él, el asunto era que le gustaba y mucho.

Janie no era tonta, al ver a esa hermosa mujer de cabello negro, alta y esbelta como una modelo de pasarela, tan bella que cegaba, creando un escudo alrededor de Theo, supo inmediatamente que era Pansy, la esposa de Theodore Nott y entonces increíblemente, tuvo un ataque de celos, algo tan sórdido en ella, que al principio no supo bien que era esa opresión que tenia en el pecho cuando los vio abrazarse.

-Hola- Janie llego hasta ellos, no miraba a Theo. Estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo se sentía terriblemente vulnerable.

-Soy Pansy Parkinson- se presento la chica de pelo negro, sonriéndole a Janie. Luego vio a Theo un poco raro, Pansy levanto una ceja y entonces se dio cuenta. A Theo le gustaba esa chica, por eso estaba tan serio y no hallaba donde esconder la cabeza, seguramente esa hermosa joven de ojos verdes los había visto abrazarse y él ahora no sabia en donde meterse para no dar explicaciones. Theo Nott que alternaba su vista mirándolas a las dos, estaba en una situación verdaderamente incomoda. Pansy como buena serpiente, se regocijo ante el predicamento de él. Al final y al cabo ella había pasado por lo mismo y era justo que Theodore probase la misma medicina, la de la infidelidad. Así que agrego maliciosa- Tú debes ser la novia de Theo

Theo sintió como si le hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua fría y no dijo absolutamente nada, miro a Janie esperando su respuesta. Utilizo su poder mental y lo que vio en la mente de Janie, hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo. Ella estaba en medio de un torbellino de celos, si los pensamientos matasen, él estaría bien enterrado con ataúd y todo desde hacia bastante tiempo. Por otro lado, Theo tenia ganas de sonreír, si ella tenia celos era porque lo consideraba de su propiedad y si eso era así, era que estaba dispuesta a darle el si. Contuvo su emoción y mantuvo su expresión ceñuda ante las dos. Janie le sonrió a Pansy, le había adivinado el jueguito completamente.

-Me llamo Janie Andrews. En cuanto a Nott, solo somos amigos, aunque ya ganas tendría él de que yo fuese su novia, no deja de insistirme pidiendome una cita- contesto Janie ofreciéndole la mano a Pansy. Ambas lucían mas tranquilas, al parecer una de ellas no venia a reclamar lo suyo y la otra suspiraba aliviada de que Theo se estuviera planteando seriamente echarse una novia. Janie luego contraataco, buscando enterarse de alguna cosa, porque sabia por boca del mismo Theo con quien se había ido su esposa- ¿Cómo esta el hombrelobo?

-Adorable como un pequeño cachorro- rió Pansy, Theo lanzo un bufido de incredulidad y las dos mujeres lo atravesaron con sus ojos- debe estar por allí vigilándome. ¿Eres bruja? ¿No te conozco de Hogwarts?

-Soy Muggle- contesto Janie caminando con ella hasta la retaguardia, Theo las seguía consciente de que si abría la boca otra vez, lo mataban allí mismo- es bueno, que estés con nosotros Pansy, tu poder es muy necesario aquí.

-Vengo con mensajes de Dumblendore- dijo Pansy, quien todavía no salía de su asombro. Nott y ella , a pensar de slytherin´s no tenían prejuicios de sangre, pero era bastante raro que Theo se fijase en alguien sin magia, por no decir inaudito, sin duda las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que ella se había ido, a lo mejor incluso Theo ya no era el mismo Theo- en relación a Escocia. Debo hablar con Harry Potter.

-Bien. Hare los arreglos necesarios para una reunión urgente. Un placer conocerte Pansy. Te dejo con Nott- contesto Janie. Aclarado su asunto, pensó que los debería dejar solos un momento para que hablasen, así que se fue. Después se las entendería con Nott, quería ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, estaba envuelta en un ataque de celos. Theo todavía estaba asombrado de la diplomacia entre las dos, tendría que tomar nota. Él no podría decirle dos palabras seguidas a Bill Weasley sin terminar a gritos

-Theo- dijo Pansy sin ocultar algo de celos, no eran muy intensos y no constituían un problema para ella, pero sin duda allí estaban - ¿Te gusta esa chica?

-Creo que a estas alturas, es un poco hipócrita que tú me reclames algo- le espeto Nott molesto. Pero después de ser descubierto in fraganti por ambas partes, le llegaba la hora de ser tolerante y paciente. En realidad ese trago amargo no se lo deseaba a nadie. Él solo había abrasado a su ex mujer, y ya la otra estaba ardiendo furiosa en las llamas de algo llamado celos. Si no había hecho nada en realidad, además ni siquiera eran novios, ni siquiera estaban saliendo ¿Por qué tanto drama?. Y la Pansy no había perdido pisada del asunto, observadora como siempre, la muy pérfida se divirtió echándole leña al fuego. Pero para hacer honor a la verdad, Pansy y Janie le habían dado tal demostración de sangre fría, que él sin duda tendría que intentar ser sociable con Weasley o por lo menos no intentar matarlo la próxima vez que se lo encontrase-¿De que querías hablarme?

-Ven siéntate conmigo- Pansy lo guío hasta una banqueta al lado de una calle abandonada, coloco su mano sobre la de él y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo, como chispas que viajaban de un cuerpo a otro, extraño pero agradable- Lo sientes.

-Si- dijo Theo, sintiendo un pase de energía entre ambos. Era como si ella le estuviese extrayendo su energía, se sentía muy confortable, pero aún así le retiro la mano un poco azorado- es un raro, pero se siente bien ¿Como puedes estar en Londres y que no te afecte el Impulso Electromagnético?

-Es cierto ya no me afecta, encontré la manera de luchar contra él, estoy absorbiendo la energía de las cosas vivientes para poder estar aquí, un poquito de cada uno, no hago daño. Theo- Pansy lo miro de nuevo- yo te quiero, mucho, pero he tardado tiempo en darme cuenta el significado y la dimensión de ese sentimiento. Me he equivocado mucho y lo lamento, no era la manera, debí haber hablado mucho antes.

-Pans- dijo Theo- yo también te quiero, pero no te entiendo. Una infidelidad es algo que puedo perdonar, somos slytherin, nuestras padres lo vivían haciendo. Pero tú me abandonaste y eso es algo que no olvidare jamás. Traicionaste la santidad de nuestra unión. Y si bien no existe el divorcio mágico, si puedo repudiarte y así lo hice. Lo siento Pansy, pero creo que tu estarás de acuerdo que es lo mejor para ambos.

-Lo entiendo, no voy a juzgarte, estas en tu derecho- Nott al repudiarla la había convertido en una paria social. Ella sabía que solo la rabia infernal que tenia pudo haber logrado eso. Seguía siendo su esposa, pero jamás podría utilizar el apellido Nott sin que una terrible maldición la afectara. Por un momento no pudo dejar de sentirse triste, nunca se imagino de que las cosas entre ellos pudiesen cambiar de esa forma.

-El viejo Místico me contó algo- Pansy hablo muy bajo- quizás lo consideres una locura o no. Por lo menos es una buena explicación. Se que a lo mejor nada de lo que te diga, podrá cambiar tu manera de ver las cosas. Quiero aclararte algo, yo nunca me entregue a él mientras estuve contigo, nunca te engañe de esa forma, primero quería que lo supieras. Lamentablemente creo que todos perdimos el control en esa oportunidad. Fue muy lamentable.

-Debo admitir que no fue mi mejor momento- contesto Nott secamente. Ella levanto el rostro por un momento y de nuevo sus ojos chocaron con intensidad. Azul contra Azul.

-Lo que me paso con Bill fue algo tan fuerte y sobrenatural que no había escapatoria posible- Pansy le desvío a la mirada y su cara se transformo en algo indescriptible, estaba como iluminada por una energía proveniente de su interior y ella se veía radiante- es decir, yo soy la mujer destinada para Bill Weasley. Es así, gracias a algo llamado imprimación. En todos los libros donde investigue, solo hablaban de su efecto en el hombre lobo, no en el imprimado. Yo sentía algo muy raro cada vez que veía a Bill. Místico después me explico que seguramente simplemente mi alma respondió a tanta adoración de su parte y compartí el mismo fenómeno que él. A mi manera humana, yo también me imprimí del hombrelobo, lo cual traducido significa que simplemente me enamore de él. Lo que me perturbaba era que todas los sentimientos anteriores debían haber muerto, solo debía ser él y no era así. Por supuesto, me deprimí pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba, ya que también sentía algo muy intenso por ti. Pasaron las semanas y te extrañaba mucho, me dolía no hablar contigo y sobre todo me dolía hacerte sufrir. Así que Místico un día hablo conmigo y me contó la historia de los 5 elementos.

-Ah si- exclamo Theo con el ceño fruncido- Ahora vas a decirme que estas enamorada de los dos. ¡Bah!.

-No, en realidad- dijo Pansy con algo de molestia- no es nada de eso, digamos que es algo bastante mas incomodo y complicado. Además si fuese el caso, a ti te gusta la chica de los ojos verdes y acabas de decirme que me quieres.

-Soy todo oídos- dijo Theo escabulléndose del tema.

-Nosotros cinco somos reencarnaciones de otros elementos que vivieron hace milenios y que prometieron regresara algún día, si las tinieblas amenazaban esta tierras- dijo Pansy- al parecer nuestros antiguos yo´s, Ceridwen y Cernunnus …………eran………- Pansy trago grueso- hermanos gemelos.

Theo abrió la boca y luego la cerró, estupefacto

-Eso es la cosa mas idiota que he escuchado en la vida- fue lo único que vino a su mente, además agrego- es decir, ahora aparte de cornudo me convierto en un incestuoso.

-Theo!!- suplico Pansy- déjame terminar de hablar. Es obvio que no cometimos ningún incesto, nosotros no somos hermanos de sangre, el asunto esta en los sentimientos, al parecer nuestros corazones recuerdan ese amor y es por eso……….que……….

-Es por eso- dijo Theo con voz grave, fijando su mirada directo en ella, acercándose a Pansy de manera intimidatoria- que aunque lo intente, no puedo dejar de amarte……………aunque este enloquecido por los celos…………no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y preocuparme…………parece lógico, si fuimos alguna vez hermanos. Pero no……………….lo que yo siento por ti no es amor fraternal………………….es amor como se ama a una mujer no a una hermana.

-Theo- dijo ella suspirando- al final es lo mismo. Es un amor que supera la prueba del tiempo. No morirá mientras existamos. Nunca volveremos a estar juntos, como marido y mujer, yo he hecho mis elecciones, tú las tuyas, pero no puedo dejar de quererte y tu a mi.

Entonces ella sintió una presencia, alguien la estaba observando, miro de reojo a su derecha y allí estaba el gran lobo gris, que la miraba con una tristeza infinita. Pronto se convirtió en humano. Bill permanezca a una distancia prudencial, observando, cauteloso. Nott le siguió la mirada y lo vio, hizo ademán de levantarse pero Pansy lo detuvo.

-No quiero que se peleen de nuevo- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Con una mano le hizo una señal a Bill para que no se acercase, ya que lo había visto caminando unos metros hacia ella. Ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y Bill gruño, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el mismo sitio, como un león enjaulado.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- pregunto Nott. Tenia todos sus sentidos alertas. Ese hombre sin duda era algo muy pero muy peligroso. Theo agarro su varita con fuerza.

-Esta furioso- contesto ella, segura de su respuesta. Lo había pensado mucho y ya sabia lo que le pasaba a Bill con ella- le molesta que yo sienta algo por ti y teme pero a la vez quiere que lo abandone. No se siente merecedor de mi amor.

-¿Quieres dejarlo? Deberías- los ojos de Nott brillaron- me parece que tu perrito esta algo confundido y es muy complicado

-No voy a dejarlo- dijo Pansy muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo- nunca y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. Que a pesar de todos los sentimientos hermosos que siento por ti, amo a Bill con toda mi alma.

-Quisiera- dijo Nott acercando su rostro al de ella nuevamente, esta vez su tono cambio y dejo entrever algo de melancolía- saber……………que fue lo que paso con él y conmigo……………….que fue lo diferente………………..y lo especial.

-Theo- dijo ella con la voz quebrada, tomo la cara de Theo con ambas manos y fijo sus ojos azules en los de él- te lo quiero mostrar pero no se como, nunca has podido leerme el pensamiento.

Bill vio a Pansy y a Theo en la distancia, con sus rostros muy juntos y sintió su corazón envuelto en una sensación de celos tan intensa, que quería arrancárselo del pecho del dolor que le producía. Siguió caminando de un lado a otro, inmerso en un ataque de ansiedad. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, todas sus palabras hacia ella le parecían ahora una necedad. No era imprimación, estaba loco por Pansy, de la manera mas humana que había. Ella era como el aire que respiraba y el agua que bebía, Pansy era imprecindible. En ese momento de incógnitas, debatiéndose entre querer quitarlo del medio a Nott o dejar que finalmente se quedara con ella, su lado animal y su lado humano, llegaron a un acuerdo. Si ella quería terminarlo, la dejaría irse con Nott o con quien fuese. Ella lo había acompañado mucho tiempo, ayudándolo y lo justo era dejar que fuese feliz. En ese momento de incertidumbre en donde acepto que podía perderla Bill Weasley logro por fin que el hombre lobo y el mago se sentaran a negociar una tregua.

-Relájate- Theo apoyo sus manos en los hombros de ella- respira pausadamente y déjame entrar. No duele y no te voy a hacer daño.

Pansy miro a Teodoro e hizo algo que nunca había hecho, cerro los ojos y dejo que Theo explorara su mente. Theodore entonces se sumergió en los pensamientos de ella. La mente de Pansy era ……como….una casa de muñecas, con muchas habitaciones, que imagino serian partes de sus recuerdos, algunas cerradas y otras no. Theo camino por los corredores y entro en la cocina, vio a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos azul oscuro, jugando en la mesa con un servicio de Té en miniatura acompañada de una mujer mayor de cabellos blancos, que le hacia cariños, la niña sin duda era Pansy a los 5 años, ella miraba con adoración a la anciana. Theo comprendió, era la abuela de Pansy, quien la había criado durante sus primeros años, cuando su madre había muerto.

Las imágenes se disolvieron y Theo pudo ver a Robert Parkinson hablando con una Pansy de 13 años, explicándole la importancia de su compromiso con Draco Malfoy en la misma mesa de la cocina, ella lucia bastante seria y un poco asustada, luego entro al pasillo y vio a la misma jovencísima Pansy recostada contra una pared y un hombre rubio de cabello largo con el rostro severo, pegado a ella acariciándole el rostro suavemente, con ternura, solo escucho unas palabras salir de la boca de ese hombre tal cual el siseo de una serpiente: _No tengas miedo, no dolerá_. Theo se quedo mirando la escena asombrado, él no la estaba forzando, mas bien parecía que la estaba convenciendo, apretó los puños en un gesto inconsciente de rabia, ella bajo la mirada y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. El hombre era Lucius Malfoy, y lo demás, no quería verlo, se lo imaginaba perfectamente, pobre Pansy, era demasiado joven y seguro había sido presa fácil para un hombre tan vil como Malfoy, capaz de ofrecerle villas y castillos, dedicarle palabras de amor solo para acostarse con ella.

Salio de allí apresuradamente, tratando de quitarse de encima el intenso sentimiento de repulsión hacia el mortifago, ¡_Por Merlin! Malfoy la conocía desde que era un bebe_. Pansy nunca se lo había dicho, pero no la culpaba, de seguro ella se odiaba por ello, debió haber sido terrible guardarse ese secreto. Theo camino por toda la casa, que estaba decorada en tonos pastel, con muchos dibujos infantiles en las paredes, semejando los retratos familiares, había muchos con la imagen en trazos difusos de la madre de Pansy, con la palabra "_mama te extraño_" escritas en los márgenes, subió a las escaleras y entro a una habitación, allí encontró a un Draco de 17 años , llorando desconsolado en los brazos de Pansy, que le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos, seguramente había sucedido durante la segunda guerra con Voldemort. Siguió recorriendo la casa y traspaso una puerta de roble, de pronto estuvo en un pasillo del castillo de Hogwarts, Theo podía verse a si mismo escondido en un rincón, suspirando por ella, observándola atentamente, mientras ella reía con un grupos de amigas y lo miraba de soslayo picaramente, Nott sonrió con la escena, eso había sido en 5to, lo recordaba perfectamente, solía espiarla todo el tiempo, pero no sabia que ella se daba cuenta. Recorrió el castillo y entro a un aula, esta vez era una capilla , Pansy le devolvía un anillo de compromiso a un sorprendido Draco Malfoy, en ese momento una niebla apareció y pudo escuchar a Pansy llamándolo, pronto vio imágenes difusas, de su cara, de él sonriendo, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando sintió lo mismo que Pansy sentía al hacerle el amor, un jubilo estallo en su corazón y muchos sentimientos, ternura, cariño, todo el amor profundo que sentía ella por él quedo desnudo a su vista.

Theo sintió mareos, nunca pensó que seria tan fuerte, tan exquisita la sensación de sumergirse en la mente de ella, Pansy verdaderamente lo amaba. Decidió salir de la capilla, al abrir la puerta, se encontró en un bosque, denso y oscuro, camino por un sendero y pudo verla sentada en un claro, bella, vestida solo con una ligera túnica blanca, parecía que hablaba sola, de pronto una luz blanca salio de su pecho. Pansy sonreía y luego miraba el suelo, sus manos recorrían una figura invisible o así le parecía, de pronto apareció un gran lobo gris, que junto su cabeza con la de ella, Pansy se aferraba al cuello del lobo, Theo sintió el temor de ella, la angustia, el miedo hacia lo desconocido pero también amor, aunque no de la misma manera que hacia él. Pansy lo amaba con cariño, desinteresadamente, pero con Bill Weasley, era intenso, arrollador, incomprensible, apasionado y sobre todo verdadero, el lobo era el amor de la vida de ella. Theo entonces la entendió, ella no era mala, ni perversa, el destino o algo había hecho que simplemente se enamorara de otro. Ella lo tenia bien claro, estaba casada con él, lo quería mucho, pero el hombre que hacia latir su corazón era Bill Weasley.

Pansy abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Theo entonces la vio de otra manera.

-Nunca pensé………..- Theodore hablaba entrecortado- nunca pensé que me quisieras de esa manera- hizo una pausa y agrego- ni tampoco que lo amaras a él tan desesperadamente.

-Perdóname Theo- dijo ella llorando- mil veces perdón, pero tengo que vivirlo, no puedo seguir adelante, sin experimentar este amor, que me esta consumiendo viva.

Theodore asintió con la cabeza, le tomo una mano fuertemente y le dio un breve beso en los labios, que ella correspondió con ternura. Bill al ver esto volteo la cara, quería quedarse ciego de dolor, al parecer ella había escogido.

-Ve tranquila, estaré bien- dijo Theodore , con dolor pero seguro de su decisión- mientras sientas algo por mi y yo por ti, estaré aquí. Siempre contaras conmigo. Suerte Pans.

Pansy se levanto de la silla, y camino por la calle, su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento, en la lejanía, Bill estaba quieto, parado, vestido con unos jeans y una vieja cazadora de cuello, llevaba el cabello suelto y la miraba cauteloso. Ella se detuvo a unos metros de él.

-No será fácil y lo sabes- dijo Bill, con voz ronca, pero sin amenazas, cuando la vio venir hacia él, lo supo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ella lo había escogido a él- y también sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás, ni para Nott, ni para ti ni para mi.

-He tomado una decisión- dijo ella, taladrándolo con su mirada – no pretendo arrepentirme. Pero antes necesito escucharlo de tu boca, ¿de verdad me quieres o solo te dejas llevar por tus instintos?

-El lobo te desea, pero el hombre ……..- Bill la miro con sus hermosos ojos castaños. Pansy se sorprendió, Bil tenia su color de ojos normal, el dorado se había esfumado, algo había pasado en su interior , de nuevo era él- YO TE AMO.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos avanzaron la poca distancia entre ellos, y esta vez sin dudarlo, se fundieron en un abrazo, intenso, desesperado, anhelante. De nuevo eran ellos dos, dejando atrás todos esos meses de incertidumbre, allí estaban uno en brazos del otro, amándose libremente y ante la vista de todos, una mujer y finalmente un hombre completo.

0o0

Franz entro a su habitación, rápidamente. Casi tiro a Hermione sobre la cama. Seth estaba en un rincón y se le enfrento. Hermione se enrollo en si misma y con una mano se apretaba el vientre.

-¿Qué paso?- el vampiro se acerco intimidante a Franz enseñándole los colmillos-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Engendro del infierno- mascullo Franz sosteniéndole la mirada, luego uso la voz- **Vete, vigila la entrada.**

Seth gruño sonoramente, pero no pudo evitar obedecer la orden. Salio y se mantuvo pegado a la puerta, para evitar que alguien entrase.

-Gracia- le dijo Franz, mientras se acercaba a ella, la coloco boca arriba y le sujeto las muñecas con una mano, con un movimiento de varita la despojo de sus ropas y luego con otro rompió el hechizo que mantenía su abdomen oculto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba embarazada………..tal cual como la había sospechado minutos antes. Él compartía mucho tiempo con ella, había notado muchas cosas, los gestos y la manera de caminar, constantemente ella se acariciaba el vientre, durante todos los meses previos. Ahora que lo ordenaba todo, no podía dejar de recriminarse lo tonto que había sido.

-Por favor- gimió ella. Franz la ayudo a colocarse un camisón que estaba al lado de la cama para cubrir su desnudez- no le hagas daño.

-¿De cuanto estas?- pregunto él acostándola de nuevo. Después de superada la sorpresa inicial, volvía a asumir su expresión imperturbable.

-Casi siete meses- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar, una nueva contracción hizo que arrugara la cara- creo que va a nacer.

-Es muy pronto- contesto Franz, iba a agregar algo mas, que seguramente la criatura moriría, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de desesperación de ella-te ayudare a traerlo al mundo. Toma un poco de agua.

Le trajo un vaso con agua y ella bebió obediente. Franz se acostó con ella y la apoyo contra su pecho. Hermione no podía deshacerse del miedo que le producía su presencia allí, no sabia que haría. Franz le adivino el pensamiento.

-No se exactamente que pretendías hacer con tu hijo cuando naciese aquí, en medio de toda esta locura- dijo con voz dura- Ese niño lleva la sangre de Draco Malfoy. Gellert lo querra para él. Haz tenido que confiar en mi y decírmelo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy un traidor. Nunca, óyeme, jamás habría entregado a un niño inocente a las manos de esos dos.

-Tenia planeado que Seth escapara con el bebe- dijo ella con voz cansada- no iba a quedármelo. Encontré una manera de salir de aquí.

-Eso es un plan sin pies ni cabeza- contesto Franz- el vampiro no soportaría la tentación jamás.

-Era el único que tenia- dijo ella en un susurro. El dolor iba y venia, las contracciones se acercaban cada vez mas. Seria mas rápido que la primera vez, cuando habia parido a Elie, eso lo sabia.

-Gracia- dijo él en voz baja, pegando su nariz en sus cabellos- yo nunca te hubiese traicionado.

Pasaron unas horas en esa posición, sin hablar, esperando. Ella estaba aterrada por el futuro del niño, tenia escasas posibilidades de vida, era todavia pequeño para nacer. Entonces lo sintió, los irrefrenables deseos de pujar.

-Franz- dijo ella respirando agitadamente- el niño, ya viene.

Franz se sitúo entre las piernas de ella, las aparto y espero un rato. Había leído como se hacia, recibir un niño, pero jamás se imagino en una situación así, era totalmente descabellado, tuvo que quitarse los guantes y esperaba poder controlarse cuando sintiera la tierna piel del bebe tocando la suya. Hermione ahogo un grito y mordió una almohada y Franz vio la cabeza del niño irrumpiendo de las entrañas de su madre, cuando salio un hombro, metió sus manos y lo saco. El bebe estaba totalmente morado, era muy pequeño y resbaloso, haciendo un esfuerzo logro sujetarlo bien, el contacto con la piel del bebe lo tenia muy alterado, pero se controlo, pasado unos segundos este lloro débilmente.

Hermione jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, Franz le coloco el bebe sobre su regazo y se empezó a ocupar del cordón, cuando lo corto, permitió que Hermione sujetara al niño un rato. Ella levantaba la cabeza y podía ver que el bebe iba adquiriendo un tono rosado, respiraba muy rápido y la nariz le aleteaba, pero luego se calmo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Tenía una pelusa rubia en su cabeza, su piel era fina, tan transparente que se veian las venas debajo de ella y efectivamente era un varón. Tal cual como le había dicho Seth. Arrullo a su bebe, que estaba bastante sucio de fluidos y sangre y le beso la cabeza. Sentía las lagrimas rodar por su rostro, se lo llevo al pecho, abrio su camison, el bebe busco un seno de su madre, atrapo instintivamente el pezon con su boca y empezó a mamar, con fuerza. Ella sonrío, a pesar de todo, el pequeño bebe, porque era muy pequeñito y delgado, estaba al parecer bien, vivo y a salvo. Era su hijo, el hijo del hombre que amaba, el hermanito menor de su Elie. Hermione lo miraba embelezada, era perfecto, todo él, su carita, sus manos, sus pies y tenia la mismas facciones de Draco, era mas parecido aun que la misma Elie que era la fotografía viva de su padre. Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y Hermione pudo notar que no tenia cejas ni pestañas todavia. Era tan chiquitito que le daba miedo apretarlo mucho, sentia la culpabilidad palpitando en su corazon, en esa pelea pudo haberlo perdido.

Franz temblaba de pies a cabezas en una esquina, al tocar el bebe, sintió una emoción indescriptible, la energía blanca de ese niño recién nacido había provocado un torbellino en su mente y su cuerpo, algo desconocido para él, algo llamado ternura y compasión, estaba extasiado contemplando como su Gracia alimentaba a su hijo. Luego de un rato, después del alumbramiento, la ayudo a asearse y a limpiar al niño. Ambos, madre e hijo, minutos después, se durmieron placidamente en su cama.

-¿Como lo llamaras?- pregunto Franz despertandola un momento. Ella lo miro fijamente y luego al bebito, que respiraba tranquilo, en los brazos de su madre.

-Iba a llamarlo Frank, como mi padre-dijo ella, dio un largo suspiro y agrego- pero despues de todo lo sucedido, y visto que no tendre nunca como agradecerte que me hallas ayudado a parirlo. Lo mas adecuado, es la forma alemana del nombre. Se llamara Franz, en tu honor y en la memoria de mi padre. Tú seras el padrino de mi hijo, le moleste a quien le moleste. Ademas gracias al maldito matrimonio, eres su padrastro.

Por primera vez en su vida, Franz dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione se estremecio al verlo, su cara era otra, nunca se imagino lo que una sonrisa pudiese cambiar un rostro, de esa manera, Franz lucia totalmente inofensivo y muy humano. Él nunca se planteo tener descendencia, eso seria imposible para alguien como él, un oscuro, un solitario empedernido, una persona que odiaba el contacto fisico. Pero a quien los Dioses no le dan hijos, le dan sobrinos, en este caso ahijados. Movio la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de tantas sensaciones extrañas.

Franz luego salio disimuladamente de allí y se le planto cara a cara a Seth, frente a la puerta de su habitación. Los Deathcrows permanecían muy alejados de ellos, el vampiro los miraba con demasiada ansia y sed de sangre fresca. Así que estaban solos en ese pasillo oscuro del Castillo.

-Ya oí todo, el hijo de Hermione ha nacido- dijo Seth con su voz cruel- el niño es muy pequeño. ¿Aguantara el viaje?

-Es un niño prematuro, pero sorprendentemente al parecer esta sano, por los momentos, me preocupaban los pulmones, pero respira bien- contesto Franz tan frío como el mismo vampiro-Tú te quedaras aquí, vigilando, protegiéndola, mientras yo me llevo a la criatura a un lugar mas seguro. Además seria bueno que lo chequeara un sanador.

-Debes seguir el plan de ella- dijo Seth- es lo mejor.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo haría?- contesto Franz cortante- solo que seré yo y no tú, quien se lo entregue.

0o0

Gracias a : GrayGGGA, Mad Aristocrat, Adrianam, LilithWH,Fridalizziouz, Marine Noa Granger,Margara, Fiona garay, Tildita,Mauricio, Theresitha Potter, Lesma de Malfoy, Joseanlink, Beatufly92, Zorion y a tantas otras que dejaron reviews en capitulos anteriores al 25, que creo que ya agradeci.

Solo contestare esta vez tres reviews que me llamaron la atencion


	29. Bienvenido franz

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo escribirlo. Gracias a todos los que me escribieron RR. Estoy feliz que les hay gustado el nacimiento de Franz. Banda sonora a cargo de Skillet "Comatose". Ahora a leer.

Capitulo 29 Bienvenido Franz

**Crónicas de Mirhydhin**

_Cuando los cuervos negros se alcen de nuevo_

_la gran guerra iniciara._

_En la batalla entre el bien y el mal_

_solo un bando prevalecerá para siempre._

_Los cuatro le abrirán la puerta a las tinieblas._

_Dentro del vientre de su madre, regresara de la muerte_

_la vidente roja que señalara el camino._

_El maestro de nuevo será aprendiz._

_La oscuridad y la luz se unirán más allá de toda duda._

_La triada encontrara al destino cuando los cinco elementos en uno_

_desafíen la autoridad._

_La victoria vendrá de la mano del intrépido._

0o0

-¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes del ultimo trimestral?- Teddy Lupin estaba sentado en la hierba en uno de los patios del castillo de Hogwarts. Si bien podía cambiar el color de cabello a voluntad, había cambiado el violeta chillón de la mañana por un discreto castaño, para no destacar mucho y poder disfrutar de algo de intimidad con una niña en especial. Nym estaba sentada frente a él, estaban muy juntos y ambos acercaban sus rostros para mantener la conversación confidencial.

-Me fue genial. Ya tengo un pie en tercero. Me gustaría estudiar aritmancia, he estado hablando con la profesora Vector- dijo ella sonriendo. Lucia genial con el cabello rojo largo suelto, sus ojos celestes estaban brillantes de excitación, había crecido en esos meses y ahora era una linda jovencita. Cada vez que estaba sola con Teddy, sentía como mariposas aletear en su estomago y se sentía torpe, tonta, ridícula pero extrañamente feliz- también me gustan runas antiguas, con el libro de parsel he tenido bastante practica.

-_Ábrete_- siseo Teddy en lengua parsel y ella asustada le tapo la boca con una de sus manos, arrodillándose de súbito frente a él. Habían luchado meses pero al fin habían reproducido la fonética, estaban seguros que así era, habían conjurado una serpiente y esta había obedecido sus órdenes en el vacilante parsel que hablaban los tres, ahora faltaba probarlo en los baños, en la entrada de la Cámara Secreta. Teddy solo sintió la piel de ella contra sus labios y eso fue suficiente para marearlo. Se sentía cada vez mas raro en su presencia, sabia que Nym le gustaba, pero no estaba preparado para que le gustase tanto así, incluso mas que Victoire Weasley, que se había ido a principios de años y le escribía notas cortas desde Beauxbattons. Le tomo delicadamente la mano a Nym y la alejo de su boca.

-Lo siento- dijo ella enrojeciendo, clavando sus ojos celestes en los dorados de Teddy que en ningún momento dejaron de mirarla- no quiero que nadie se entere.

-No te preocupes Nym- dijo Teddy con voz baja, susurrante, cada vez más mareado. Cedió al impulso de acercarse mas a ella, cuando de pronto sintió que le golpeaban la cabeza.

-¿Qué ……….?- Teddy volteo su cuerpo dispuesto a defenderse, cuando vio que se trataba de Fred, que por alguna extraña circunstancia desde que estaban enfrascados en su investigación, estaba mas pendenciero que nunca- Un día de estos me vas a arrancar la cabeza.

-Qué delicado Lupin, de tanto hablar con Nym, ya pareces toda una nenita- comento Fred, quien de pronto se dio cuenta que su hermana lo miraba molesta, se acerco a ella y se le tiro encima, dándole cosquillas en la espalda, ambos se retorcían sobre la hierba- Nym de las hadas, linda y brillante Nym, ¿Porque tan seria hermanita? mi Nym- ella trato de quitárselo de encima, pero cedió a las risas que le provocaban las cosquillas, Fred era insoportable, pero a la vez era muy cariñoso con ella. Adoraba a su hermano gemelo, aunque le crispase los nervios. Teddy los miro riéndose, luego los separo.

-Basta de mimos- les dijo a los dos- Ya están bastante grandes para esas cosas.

-Ya quisieras estar en mi lugar- mascullo Fred y Teddy se hizo el desentendido.

-Bien – dijo Teddy- estaba pensando que esta noche es el mejor momento para entrar a la cámara.

-¿Por qué hoy? Los Ravenclaw tenemos fiesta de fin de curso- protesto Nym.

-En serio- dijeron al unísono Teddy y Fred. La expectativa de ir a una fiesta, los hizo olvidarse de absolutamente todo el asunto.

-No aceptamos leones, pero con las serpientes podemos hacer excepciones- dijo Nym coqueta, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Teddy, a quien se le desencajo la boca un instante y luego con todo su esfuerzo, asumió una postura mas digna de un Slytherin. **NO** podía andar babeando todo el tiempo detrás de una chica. Aunque la expectativa de una fiesta, sin Fred, era algo inesperado y bueno, quizás……….a lo mejor…………le aceptaba un baile………..sin compromisos.

-¿Cómo que no invitan Gryffindors?- reclamo Fred incrédulo- esto es el colmo.

-Ustedes son demasiado revoltosos, la fiesta es secreta- dijo ella- pero en fin. Si hay fiesta mas fácil escaparse de la sala común, nadie prestara atención que no estoy.

-Tengo una noticia- dijo Fred mirándolos a los dos con algo de suspicacia- Mc Gonagall me ha dicho que permaneceremos en el colegio en el verano, en conjunto con los niños de elemental y que toda la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido se esta desplazando a Escocia. Mama me envío una lechuza comunicándome que mañana estarán todos los Weasley´s en Hogsmade. Así que tendremos que hacerlo hoy.

0o0

Mientras tanto todos hacían los preparativos en La Madriguera para la inminente mudanza a Escocia. El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley colocaban protecciones a su casa. Ginny y Luna los ayudaban metiendo ropa y enseres en baúles. El Sr. Lovegood y la abuela de Neville jugaban con Elie. Mientras tanto Draco, Ron y Harry estaban en la cocina, terminando de afinar los planes.

-Nott y Pansy están en Londres- dijo Harry- me acaba de llegar lechuza de Nott.

-¿Están juntos?-pregunto Draco con suspicacia. Nott no perdonaría a Pansy tan fácilmente. Aunque el amor era algo tan poderoso, que cada vez que lo pensaba mas, veía que realmente era capaz de perdonar muchas cosas. Excepto la traición. ¡No!. Theo Nott jamás aceptaría a Pansy de vuelta.

-Ambos están- dijo Harry – con sus respectivas parejas. Pansy con Bill Weasley y Nott…………bueno …..Theo…………..

-Intentando mangonearse sin éxito a Janie- dijo Ron dejando escapar una risita- Ella es un hueso duro de roer.

-Y Theo también- dijo Draco- Les avisaste que vamos a Escocia.

-Si, se pondrán en camino cuanto antes- dijo Harry

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los desconcertó un poco. Harry fue a abrir y se encontró con un viejo de cabellos blancos largos, rapado con una tonsura en la parte más alta de su cabeza, vestido de verde hoja, con un bastón. Enseguida supo quien era, había oído demasiadas cosas de él.

-Místico- exclamo Harry con sorpresa, el viejo entro a la cocina sin ser invitado. Draco le hizo una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa, y Ron lo miro intensamente, de arriba abajo, intrigado y sorprendido a su vez.

-El aire, el agua y el fuego- dijo Místico con voz calmada, fijo su atención al hombre alto y pelirrojo que lo escudriñaba con sus ojos celestes- Extraña combinación. El pelirrojo es el fuego, su cabello lo delata. Modera tu temperamento chico, vas a abrazarme con tu mirada y solamente por curiosidad.

-Oh, disculpe- dijo Ron todo apenado, sin despegar la vista, pronto el filo de la manga de Místico ardió y este rápidamente con su bastón le lanzo el hechizo _**aguamenti,**_ apagando el fuego. Ron se encogió de hombros, se había desconcentrado momentáneamente y perdió el control. El druida lo había atraído como miel a las abejas- no suelo ser tan descortés. Ron Weasley a sus órdenes, Místico.

-Hum- dijo Místico evaluándolo de pies a cabezas, el fogoso pelirrojo no era un caso perdido, había aprendido mucho, de eso no le cabía duda, pero aun así…………- no te enseñare nada. Es imposible controlar el espíritu indómito el fuego y en todo caso tú solo debes hacerlo.

-Señor Místico- entonces Harry le ofreció una silla- ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? Justo íbamos a Escocia a hablar con usted y con Dumblendore.

- Y tu plan debe seguir en pie. Potter- le dijo Místico, clavando su mirada en él. Así que ese era el hombre de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, del que tanto se había hablado en los últimos 30 años. Una profecía que él no había formulado, pero que había llegado a sus oídos, había marcado la vida del muchacho. Un ser humano especial, como el resto de los cinco- A ti tampoco te enseñare, no es necesario. La sabiduría del Fénix es suficiente para ti, tienes lo que hay que tener para enfrentar al Oscuro y también algo más. Si alguien me preguntara ¿Quién de los cinco podría dejaría su legado a las generaciones futuras? sin duda diría que eres tú, Harry Potter, ya que no fue la suerte lo que te ha salvado dos veces de la maldición imperdonable, sino un hado mas poderoso, el Destino. Tú eres un paso más allá en la evolución humana. Porque Draco Malfoy vive y respira magia, por eso es lo que es, un poderoso hechicero y un gran guerrero con una legendaria espada, pero su poder morirá con él. Así mismo, el fuego, la tierra y el plasma. Pero tú, mi querido Harry, representas el futuro de la raza humana, eres el avance, el prototipo. En un tiempo, todos los humanos compartirán tu curiosa genética.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- esta vez Harry estaba un poco asustado y a la vez cansado, ser "especial" en un mundo especial, no lo reconfortaba para nada- ¿Que todos podrán volar en algunos miles de años?

-No Potter- dijo Místico riéndose de solo pensar la posibilidad- lo del vuelo es parte de la magia de tu elemento. Me refiero a la estructura de tus músculos, a tu placa neuromuscular. Es diferente, ya te lo dijeron en San Mungo. Tienes una mutación, es un rasgo dominante, algo que sin duda heredaran tus descendientes y en algunos siglos será muy común, porque aparecerá en otras personas. Los humanos seremos más rápidos y fuertes gracias a eso. Lo he visto. Inesperado pero real. Pero tenemos que sobrevivir y tu participación en esta guerra sin duda es valiosa.

-Si solo viniste a alabar a Potter- dijo Draco con sorna sentándose en una silla en la cocina- cometiste un gran error Místico, el-niño-que-vivio detesta los halagos.

-De hecho, maldito malcriado- esta vez Místico se puso muy serio- he venido a buscarte a ti. Necesito que caminemos a un lugar, y que mantengas tu bocota callada mientras hablo.

-¿Sabes algo de Hermione?- Draco se levanto de pronto como impulsado con un resorte. No olvidaba nunca que Místico tenía contacto con Franz Metzger.

-Mas de lo que te conviene y menos de lo que quisieras- Místico se levanto y antes de irse fijo sus ojos en unas galletas de jengibre que Molly tenia sobre la repisa de la cocina, tomo una y luego cerro los ojos con deleite.

Elie entro corriendo a la cocina, riendo. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en dos coletas y llevaba un pantalón de algodón azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca con dibujos en rosa y unos zapatos de cordones azules. A Hermione, le gustaba vestirla de azul, era el color que le sentaba mejor, por su tez clara y su cabello rojo. Draco había seguido la tradición, la vestía de azul, le daba su avena a las 5 pm, conservaba o trataba de que la niña siguiese la rutina impuesta por su madre, le hablaba continuamente de ella, enviándole besos y saludos ficticios, ya que Hermione no se había comunicado con ellos en todo ese tiempo. Místico desvió la atención de la galleta que comía a la niña que corría hacia él y ambos se encontraron frente a frente. Elie se puso seria de pronto y clavo sus ojos grises en la cara del druida y este se inclino, examinando a la infante.

-Hola Elaine. Por fin nos conocemos personalmente- dijo Místico en un tono tan amable, que Draco se sorprendió, ya que el hechicero era bastante peculiar en su forma de hablar, a veces solemne y a veces cínico, pero en esta ocasión, se escuchaba muy dulce- Aunque hemos hablado muchas veces en sueños.

-Mis……ti……..co- Elie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego con ambas manitas se tapo la boca. Estaba asombrada, era la primera vez que veía a alguien de sus sueños en carne y hueso frente a ella. Al ver que el druida sonreía y conociendo que era amigo de su papa, ella finalmente hablo de nuevo con mas seguridad- Hola.

-¿Cómo es que Elie te conoce?- pregunto Draco un poco alarmado. Fue hasta donde estaba su hija y le tomo una mano. Ella lo miro cauta, el tono de su padre no le gusto para nada y se pego a sus piernas, como siempre hacia cuando pensaba que había hecho algo mal. Draco le acaricio la cabeza, en un gesto condescendiente que la tranquilizo, su papi no estaba molesto solo curioso.

-Me ha visto en sus visiones y yo en las mías- contesto Místico tranquilamente, le hizo una mueca graciosa a Elie y ella rió a carcajadas, el ambiente se aliviano súbitamente. Ron y Harry no perdían detalle de la escena- Ambos somos videntes, profetas o como quieras llamarlo. Yo predije su nacimiento hace años. De todas las profecías que he escrito, esa es la que mas me gusta, sin duda, ver a esta niña viva, fuerte y alegre es la mejor recompensa. Iremos con la pequeña, le hará bien el aire fresco.

Elaine le tomo una mano al mago y empezó a caminar con él. Draco los seguía admirado por la curiosidad de su hija, quien le preguntaba en su escaso lenguaje a Místico sobre todas las cosas que veía en el campo. Místico le hablaba del espíritu de los árboles, de los vientos, del poder de los círculos de hadas que se formaban sobre la hierba primaveral. Los griegos llamaban a los Druidas, los filósofos de la naturaleza, porque el espíritu del celta se mantenía en contacto directo con esta. Al parecer había una complicidad extraña entre los dos, porque ambos eran personas especiales, a su manera especial.

0o0

El pequeño bebe sollozo en brazos de su madre, ella lo arrullo y le dio un tierno beso en su cabecita cubierta de un cabello dorado muy fino. Aun no abría los ojos y tenia las manitos fuertemente cerradas en puño, sin embargo, lloraba puntualmente cada dos horas reclamando su alimento y luego volvía a dormirse. Estaba ya vestido con un pequeño conjunto celeste de algodón, Hermione había transformado algo de ropa para cubrir a su niño. Todavía estaba muy cansada, porque apenas habían pasado 12 horas del parto, sin embargo, a pesar de estar sangrando un poco, a causa de los loquios, camino un rato por la gran habitación, que estaba adornada con una gran cama de dosel en el centro, que en ese justo momento, tenia descorridas las cortinas, cama que a veces compartía con Franz Metzger, si se quedaban dormidos hablando hasta tarde. Así mismo en la estancia habían infinidad de poltronas y mesitas, dos grandes armarios, un escritorio y detrás una biblioteca, por ultimo un gran ventanal conducía a un balcón que nunca se usaba porque las ventanas estaban selladas.

Estaba inquieta, sabia que Seth vigilando la puerta no dejaría entrar a nadie, pero Franz se había ido casi inmediatamente de nacer el bebe y aun no había regresado. No sabia que se traía entre manos, pero de manera insólita confiaba en él, había descubierto ese día muchas cosas en relación a Metzger y tenia que ser honesta consigo misma, no todas le disgustaban. Franz Metzger era el hombre mas raro que ella había conocido en la vida, en apariencia incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada, pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos ella lo sintió estremecerse como nunca había sentido a nadie que estuviese tan cerca de ella, tanto que su energía de oscura se vio alterada por unos segundos, al principio y luego de nuevo volvió el frió, la dureza y la calma. Era como que si el propio Metzger sintiese algo, pero su cerebro o la parte que le quedaba no lo analizara correctamente y eso mas que nada, despertaba muchas cosas en Hermione, a veces lastima o veces curiosidad.

Se sentó en la cama con las rodillas dobladas, y acostó al bebe sobre estas, estaba maravillada, por lo pequeño y perfecto que lucia. Lo que sentía por su niño era definitivamente amor a primera vista, la misma clase de amor que le tenia a su Elie, incondicional e imperecedero. Franz respiraba acompasadamente y se movía en sueños. Hermione sonrió, el niño era la viva imagen de su padre, heredo su nariz romana que en esos momentos solo era un botoncito rosado en la carita de Franz y los labios finos, además la expresión seria y malhumorada con el ceño fruncido ya se la había mostrado una vez cuando se tardo un poco en darle de mamar, cual seria su sorpresa en ver en el rostro del bebe la misma cara de disgusto de Draco Malfoy cuando se enfadaba por algo. Toco con sus dedos la delicada piel del bebe y este se agito, las manos y los pies también tenían la forma de los de Draco, delgados y elegantes. Sentía curiosidad por saber el color de sus ojos, lo mas lógico era que fuesen grises como los de Draco y los de Elie. Hermione suspiro, esos genes Malfoy sin duda eran muy fuertes, los niños no tenían muchas cosas de ella en el aspecto físico, solo pedía a los dioses, que no hubiesen heredado también el constante malhumor de su padre, vivir con Draco no era fácil, tampoco vivir con ella lo era, lo sabia, pero Draco Malfoy tenia su geniecillo y eso no era secreto para nadie, aun así ella lo amaba. Rozo su nariz con la piel del niño y aspiro su aroma, menta combinado con el olor natural de los bebes. Hermione cerró los ojos deleitada. El olor a menta siempre le recordaba a Draco Malfoy, ella asociaba las dos cosas inmediatamente, pero ahora tenía que agregar que a menta olía su pequeño Franz también.

No le preocupaba la actitud de Draco con el bebe, ella sabia exactamente lo que iba a decir y lo que iba a hacer. Se le apretaba el pecho y sentía un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse la expresión de Draco cuando viese el niño. Estuvo mal no decírselo, lo sabía, aun fue peor no mantener ningún contacto con él o con su hija, eso definitivamente había sido un error garrafal, pero al final y al cabo fue Draco el que termino con ella, tenia una misión y la cumpliría como fuese, él no estaba de acuerdo y de allí la ruptura. Ella también tenia su amor propio, no le cabía en la cabeza de que él no hiciese el esfuerzo para entenderla, y por otro lado, al principio tenia mucho miedo de enviar un mensaje, ser descubierta y provocar que hiriesen a las suyos. Sin embargo a pesar de todas las razones lógicas e ilógicas, era cierto que debió decírselo y cada vez que veía el bebe mas se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo por necia. Lo de su matrimonio con Metzger sin duda era otro asunto muy distinto. Hermione de nuevo sintió escalofríos. Draco Malfoy era capaz de muchas cosas, de matar por ella, quizás…………matarla a ella si se sentía traicionado. Tenía muchos años conociéndolo y sabía que lo único que no perdonaba era la traición. Y claro que lo tomaría como una traición, la peor de ellas, si hasta ella misma sentía que lo había traicionado.

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, la mañana llegaba. Era el primer amanecer de Franz y ella quería que lo disfrutase. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, lo suficiente para que no la vieran desde la parte baja del castillo. La luz del sol le dio a ambos, proporcionándoles un agradable calor.

-Franz, el sol te saluda amor- dijo ella en voz baja al bebe, mientras se lo colocaba en el pecho. Sentía el corazón del niño latiendo rápido y fuerte. Un baño de sol mañanero era algo que sin duda le iría bien a los dos, después de toda la angustia de la noche anterior. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, no recordaba un amanecer tan bonito, con un juego de luces amarillas y anaranjadas, y con la nieve de los picos helados reflejando la luz como un espejo.

Metzger abrió la puerta de la habitación con disimulo y los vio, frente al ventanal, iluminados por unos tímidos rayos de sol. Hermione solo vestía una camisola, estaba descalza con el cabello castaño suelto, desordenado y los ojos cerrados. Sostenía al niño sobre su hombro y una mano se apoyaba en la pequeña cabecita, acariciándola tiernamente. Por un instante, se quedo rígido y estático, era tan sublime la belleza de esa imagen que no podía permanecer indiferente, no entendía tan extraña fascinación y atracción hacia ella, parecía que algo había despertado dentro de su cuerpo después de un largo letargo de años. Una idea no había dejado de revolotear en su mente en esas horas, ella estaba unida a él, por matrimonio, pero ¿Seria capaz de explorar el real significado de esa palabra? Era suya por derecho, pero no en la practica, la mejor prueba de eso, era el pequeño bebe que sostenía en sus brazos, el producto de su unión carnal con otro hombre. Eso era un tema bien delicado, no en vano siempre había tenido sus renuencias, ella no quería, él menos. Quizás ella seria mas receptiva a ese asunto si otras fuesen las circunstancias y no estuviese enamorada de Malfoy, pero para Franz Metzger era imposible de cualquier manera, lo detestaba.

Nunca le había importado el sexo, jamás en su vida, no lo entendía, estaba más allá de su comprensión, el solo imaginarse que lo tocasen, le provocaba el más íntimo rechazo. Recordaba como siendo un adolescente había sido obligado una y otra vez por su madre, a mantener relaciones sexuales con mujeres extrañas, para según ella convertirlo en un hombre. Que equivocaba estaba, él nunca podría ser un hombre, no tenía lo necesario.

Franz siguió contemplando a Hermione, la luz y la oscuridad se habían unido pero aun quedaban las dudas, ella no querría y él menos que nadie la iba a obligar. ¿Cómo iban a resolver ese asunto tan vital? La profecía debía cumplirse, ambos lo sabían, quizás era hora de buscar otras soluciones diferentes a yacer juntos. Tenía curiosidad pero a la vez también repulsión. Porque lo que "sentía" (esa era la palabra adecuada para definir lo que le pasaba con su Gracia) no era lujuria y eso lo sabia perfectamente, era otra cosa con menos manifestaciones físicas y mas poderoso todavía. Ella lo tenia encantado, cautivado, y quizás a su manera…………increíblemente ………..un poco enamorado…………..nunca le había pasado algo así…………pensaba que nunca en la vida podría sucederle, era físicamente imposible, conocía el sentimiento por referencias pero era algo que nunca se había planteado para si mismo. Pero allí estaba encandilado, enmudecido, con el corazón a millón y la garganta seca. La misma descripción de todo ese fenómeno extraño llamado AMOR. Era agradable pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, era algo para lo cual no estaba preparado, él, Franz Metzger, analítico, frió, estratega de una guerra, una computadora humana, el que se anticipaba a todo, se encontraba en el terrible dilema de reconocer que sentía cosas, pequeñas, extrañas e insustanciales cosas debido a ella y no sabia como reaccionar ante ello, se confundía, se atoraba y se desconcertaba.

Y la confusión crecía y crecía, porque su mente, acostumbrada a la desidia y a anedonia de no sentir nada, le había evocado de pronto un simple recuerdo infantil, una de esas eternas noches cuando ella dormía y él intentaba leer un libro mientras la observaba moverse inquieta entre las sabanas, seguramente pensando en Malfoy. Tenia 5 años, fue justo antes de morir y que lo convirtiesen en un oscuro, recordaba a una mujer joven que era su niñera, la que lo cuidaba mientras estuvo enfermo y la parálisis se apoderaba de su cuerpo, dormía en su habitación, en la misma cama y aun percibía la sensación de paz que se instalaba en su corazón, mientras apoyaba su cabeza infantil en el hombro de ella. Lo mas cercano a las descripciones del amor que había leído era esa sensación de paz, plenitud, gozo y seguridad que le proporciono esa mujer. Ese había sido la única cosa que había llegado a sentir en su vida y de nuevo sucedía, pero con una dimensión totalmente distinta y muchísimo más intenso.

Hermione se sintió observada y vio que allí estaba Franz, junto a la puerta, contemplándola con una expresión seria, pulcramente vestido y peinado, con sus anteojos de carey sobre los ojos, aquellos que usaba ocasionalmente para leer. Siempre vestía de uniforme, a veces gris a veces negro, con una gabardina sobre sus hombros, que lo hacia lucir muy elegante. Ella le sonrió sin poder evitarlo por unos segundos, le debía muchas cosas a ese hombre, quizás demasiadas, la más importante, su hijo vivo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Franz avanzo hacia ella, Hermione se giro todavía con el bebe en brazos- he hecho los preparativos, saldré inmediatamente. Ese pasadizo tuyo esta bien oculto. Todo ira bien. ¿Quieres que le diga lo……………..-Franz fijo sus ojos en su rostro, ella desvió la mirada- nuestro?

-No…………….no con el niño cerca…………..Ya se enterara, pronto, estoy segura. Confió en ti Franz, no vayan a pelearse por mí- dijo ella con voz triste. Separo el niño un poco de su cuerpo y lo miro atentamente. No sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, si era que lo volvía a ver. Sentía el corazón oprimido. No le gustaba separase de él, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, pero no tenia otro remedio, ese niño corría peligro allí con ella. Las lágrimas acudieron presurosas a sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. Franz las vio y con la punta de un dedo tomo una y la observo un rato. Ella levanto la mirada perpleja, él con su mano enguantada le seco el resto de las lagrimas.

-Gracia- dijo Franz con voz grave- no llores. No debes hacerlo. Todo ha ido por buen camino, ha podido resultar un desastre y lo sabes. El niño estará mejor en otro lugar. Dámelo.

Hermione dudo un instante, luego le dio un beso a su hijo de despedida. Miro un rato a Franz y le dio la espalda.

Franz oculto al bebe con un hechizo desilusionador y salio por la puerta. Seth entro y encontró a Hermione sentada en el piso sollozando, el vampiro no dijo absolutamente nada por un rato y se escondió en las sombras. Ella finalmente se incorporo y se sentó en su cama.

-El poder del nuevo oscuro es algo que nunca ha sido visto sobre la tierra- comento Seth en las sombras, pegaba su núbil cuerpo de adolescente a una pared, alejándose lo mas posible de los odiados rayos del sol, solo lo soportaba transformado en algún animal. Era atractivo, un vampiro hermoso, así como el dueño original de su cuerpo había sido un chico bello. Su cabello negro caía rebelde sobre su rostro, sus ojos miraban inquisitivos a su antigua compañera, sus dientes filosos sobresalían de sus labios, listos para morder al primer descuido y su voz era cortante y helada como un pedazo de hielo, pero aun así era inquietantemente hermoso- Le gusta la sangre tanto como a mí, pero por razones diferentes. Yo me alimento de ella, a él le gusta verla derramada.

-Su nombre es Gellert Grindelwald- dijo ella con voz ausente- ya nadie esta seguro ahora que él ha vuelto.

-Debemos destruirlo- contesto Seth- para eso hemos venido. No podías hacer gran cosa antes porque llevabas en el vientre a otro ser humano. Pero ahora es distinto. Tienes el poder, tienes la tenacidad, tienes las ganas.

-Pero tengo miedo Seth- dijo ella mirándolo- mucho miedo. Y aun Franz no termina de decirme el resto del plan.

0o0

Draco, Elie, Místico caminaban bajando las colinas, con La Madriguera alejándose tras ellos, la hierba crecía alta a ambos lados del sendero de tierra y el sol salía por el este, una mañana templada pero luminosa. Draco no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar la conversación infantil de Elie, algo referente al color de las nubes, sin embargo no abandonaba su habitual suspicacia, llevaba a Polaris sujeta a su espalda. Místico quería algo de él ese día y esperaba el momento en que hablara.

El Druida iba tarareando una antigua melodía celta, en idioma antiguo. Elie caminaba tomada de la mano de él, dando pequeños saltitos y de vez en cuando terminaba el coro junto a Místico, se había aprendido rápidamente la parte final de la letra, su aspecto físico era Malfoy, pero su inteligencia era la de Hermione. Era la canción de Tristan e Isolda, se trataba de una princesa irlandesa que había sido quemada en la hoguera por su esposo celoso, un rey poderoso, ella lo había traicionado enamorándose de un joven mas apuesto, el propio príncipe heredero, un tema lúgubre pero una bonita historia de amor, Draco estaba analizando si el cuento era un poco escabroso para alguien de la edad de Elie y entonces fue cuando lo vio, a unos metros, alto, frió y duro. Sus vellos se erizaron en toda su columna, su mano instintivamente la llevo hacia atrás y desenvaino a Polaris que refulgió con luz pálida como siempre que Franz Metzger y su espada, la Daga de la Bruja, estaban cerca. Los ojos de Draco se fijaban en los de Franz, azul contra gris, ambos llenos de rencor, celos y odio.

-Malfoy, baja la espada- reclamo Místico con voz potente y autoritaria. Franz permanecía en su sitio, atento a los movimientos de Draco- no te atrevas a atacarlo, seria una deshonra, él no te esta amenazando.

-Llévate a mi hija de aquí- siseo Draco con rabia.

-No hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas- dijo Místico tomando la mano de Elie y alejándose a distancia prudencial-Franz Metzger lleva algo muy importante para ti en sus brazos.

Draco ignoro a Místico y camino unos pasos hasta encarar a Franz.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?- Draco sostenía su espada desafiante, ese maldito se le había escapado bastantes veces, pero ahora si lo mataría. Su mente estaba obnubilándose de nuevo, Polaris pugnaba por batirse en duelo de nuevo con la otra espada.

-No pierdes tu toque, Malfoy- dijo Franz pronunciando cada palabra como acero del mas cortante y filoso, intentando contener la furia que le impregnaba su propia espada-Tan amable como siempre.

-Basta de charla- contesto Draco secamente- ¿A que has venido? Pelea y no huyas como un maldito cobarde.

-La próxima vez que me llames cobarde, Draco Malfoy- Franz entonces supo que su ecuanimidad se había ido al diablo. Él era un hombre orgulloso de sus costumbres y de su estirpe. En todos esos años, la palabra empeñada y su sentido del honor espartano y fanático habían sido la columna vertebral que aguantaba su gris existencia. Por honor no soportaba a los Deathcrows, por honor no entregaba ese niño a Gellert Grindelwald, por honor nunca le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos a esa mujer que tanto le alteraba, una mujer que amaba a otro. Y por honor, no aguantaría nunca más que alguien dudara de su coraje- La próxima vez que me llames cobarde, te matare.

-Eso lo veremos, Metzger- Draco entonces blandió su espada de lado, dispuesto a atacar de un momento a otro. Místico vigilaba a escasos metros, Elie estaba asustada, nunca había visto a su padre amenazando a otra persona.

-Quieto- dijo Franz con voz glacial-No creo que vayas a matarme frente a tus hijos- Draco alzo una ceja desconcertado, no había entendido nada, miro a Elie asustada y bajo la espada. Era cierto, él nunca asesinaría a nadie frente a su hija. Franz continuo- vine a entregarte esto- Draco observo el bulto que llevaba Franz en los brazos, aprecio que este se movía. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, cuando Franz le mostró el bulto y descubrió la carita redonda de un bebe recién nacido.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes?- Draco sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba los pulmones, le dolía respirar, su pecho iba a estallar.

Lo que estaba viendo, nunca en su vida se lo había imaginado. _¿Qué hacia Metzger con un bebe en brazos, en medio del campo, en Inglaterra?._ Empezó a temblar, antes de que hablase, la verdad se abría un hueco en su cerebro, pero aun así se lo estaba negando con todas sus fuerzas. No podía ser, era el colmo de la locura. Miro a Místico, este le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y Draco se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras Franz Metzger caminaba hacia él. Los dos hombres eran muy parecidos físicamente, altos, delgados, fibrosos, cabellos rubios, corto y mas claro el de Draco, el de Franz pulcramente peinado, ambos elegantes y felinos en su manera de caminar. Poseedores de miradas que desarmaban, que pocos humanos podían aguantar, una fría y vacía, la otra llena de sentimientos encontrados. Uno guapo, a pesar de todas sus cicatrices y el otro ya en la mediana edad, con la distinción impregnando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y los dos, querían lo mismo, de diferentes formas pero lo hacían.

-Mi Gracia ha tenido un niño ayer. Ella me pidió que te lo entregara- contesto Franz ya mas tranquilo, hablando en un ingles con un leve acento alemán- es muy peligroso que permanezca con nosotros, el Oscuro quiere la sangre de los cinco elementos- se acerco y deposito el bebe en los brazos de un sorprendido Draco, que estaba tan estupefacto, que no tuvo fuerzas para impedir el acercamiento ni para decir absolutamente nada- es un varón, ha nacido antes de tiempo, pero esta sano.

_¿Por qué la llamaba su Gracia?_ Draco había adivinado enseguida que se refería a Hermione, cada vez que hablaba de ella a Metzger sus ojos se le encendían de manera extraña, y reconocería esa cara en donde fuese, porque era su misma expresión, la que veía frente al espejo todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba suspirando por ella, la mirada de un hombre enamorado. . Y ahora ese niño, ¿_porque ella no se lo dijo? ¿Porque ocultarlo? _Algo no estaba bien, de hecho nada estaba bien de un tiempo a la fecha. _¿Y si Metzger la había obligado a acostarse con él aquellas dos veces que la secuestro antes de llevársela definitivamente? ¿Y si ella había tenido vergüenza de confesarlo y por eso había huido? ¿Por estar esperando un hijo de otro hombre?¿ O era que ella lo había engañado?_ Porque lo que mas lo atormentaba en todo ese tiempo, es que ella, no había intentado comunicarse con él. La mente de Draco iba y venia ante una posibilidad mas disparatada que la otra. Pero era orgulloso y no preguntaría absolutamente nada, igual se quedaría con el bebe, era el hijo de Hermione y ella era la mujer que amaba, no dejaría a la deriva a un niño inocente que no tenia la culpa de lo que hiciese la madre, y si verdaderamente era suyo, mejor aun. Las palabras que Místico le dijo hacia tiempo resonaron de nuevo en su cerebro _"Esa mujer es la encargada de perpetuar tu simiente en este mundo"._ La esperanza se hincho en su pecho, y cuando sintió el peso del bebe en sus brazos, una alegría lleno su corazón, la sensación era mas mágica que la misma magia, un hechizo antiguo, el amor instintivo de un padre hacia su hijo, entonces se dio cuenta, de que el niño era suyo.

-¿Cómo esta la madre?- dijo Draco sin apartar la mirada del niño. Su tono de voz fue muy seco, en el fondo no dejaba de sentirse dolido con toda la situación, pero la cornucopia de sentimientos que tenía dentro de él, le aseguraban que era su hijo.

-Recuperándose del parto, estará bien, yo me ocupare de ello. Se lo que estas pensando Malfoy, pero el niño es tu hijo. Gracia sigue siendo tu mujer- Franz trago saliva, no quería decir nada del maldito matrimonio en ese momento, con el niño allí, Hermione no se lo perdonaría, pero tenia la tentación de escupirle la verdad en la cara a Draco Malfoy de una buena vez, _"Gracia se caso conmigo"_- Por cierto, su nombre es Franz, su madre ha insistido mucho en eso, después de todo, yo lo ayude a nacer- - dicho esto Franz se desapareció.

Draco estaba asombrado, estupefacto, no sabía nada, como iba a saberlo, si tenia mas de 6 meses que no hablaba con ella ¿_Como diablos estaba embarazada y no había dicho nada? ¿Cómo lo había ocultado?_ ahora entendía ese brillo especial, esa aura que la envolvía, y ese aroma tan exquisito que tenia la ultima vez que se vieron, menta, así como olía a menta el bebe que tenia contra el pecho en ese instante. Iba a matarla, pero por inconsciente. _¿A que diablos estaba jugando_? Y el niño, ese niño, _¡Demonios Hermione, porque diablos no me dijiste nada!_ Un leve lloriqueo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo al niño, muy blanco, pequeñito y delgado, con poco cabello, sin duda seria rubio, ya que no se apreciaban ni sus cejas ni sus pestañas, el bebe abrió los ojos y Draco soltó un gemido sorprendido, dos pares de iris azules lo miraban atentamente. El bebe bostezo y luego hizo un puchero. .

-Así que tú eres Franz- dijo Draco observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, ahora que lo veía bien, el niño se parecía mucho a él y por ende desgraciadamente a Lucius Malfoy, los ojos azules no eran raros en su familia, ni tampoco en la rama Black, su madre, Narcissa los había tenido azules también. El niño nunca podría negar su parentesco Malfoy, al igual que Elie, las facciones eran la reproducción exacta de las de su padre- tu madre tiene unas ideas para los nombres un poco extrañas. Pero si te gusta Franz, te llamare Franz, igual tengo que agradecerle al maldito que te haya traído hasta mi

El bebe lo siguió mirando, directamente a los ojos, luego abrió la boca, cerro los ojos y sonrió fugazmente o por lo menos así le pareció a Draco. Al parecer ese seria el nombre, muy a su despecho, Franz.

-Permíteme presentarme- dijo Draco arrullando un poco al bebe, la molestia del nombre se disipo como el humo, cuando sintió el cuerpecito caliente del niño contra su pecho. Molly Weasley tenia razón, le gustaban los niños y le encantaba ser padre, era algo que le salía de la nada, fluía en él tan natural como su magia- yo soy Draco Malfoy, y si es verdad todo lo que el condenado Metzger me ha dicho, soy tu padre.

Místico avanzo unos pasos con Elie y ella corrió ansiosa deshaciéndose de la mano del druida. Draco se inclino y la niña se asomo por encima de los brazos de su padre, para ver la cara de su hermanito. Luego miro a su padre a los ojos.

-Pequeño……… Franz- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras tocaba con la punta del dedo al niño.

-¿Tú lo sabias nena?- Draco entonces cayo en cuenta, que la niña le había hablado del bebe días atrás, Elie asintió. Por supuesto, la pequeña lo había visto, en su visión, trato de explicárselo y él no había entendido nada, pero es que el que Hermione estuviese embarazada era algo que no se le habría ocurrido jamás.

-Ma…..ma- pregunto Elie compungida- quiero ma……..ma.

-Mama vendrá pronto- Draco trago grueso. No le gustaba mentirle a su hija, igual vidente y todo, confiaba en él. Pero que más podía decirle. Sin duda, ahora mas que nunca tenían ellos dos tenían que hablar. Su rompimiento en una circunstancia como esa se le antojaba una necedad. Ahora con otro bebe en la familia, estaba desesperado por llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Lo mas lógico era que volviesen a estar juntos, como marido y mujer. Lo arreglaría todo, ya no era necesario el encubrimiento, igual estaban en guerra, el estatuto del secreto mágico estaba roto, que hubiese resucitado ante tanto acontecimiento extraño no llamaría la atención, si Hermione le perdonaba lo idiota que había sido cortando con ella, se casarían. La guerra podía irse al diablo. El nacimiento de ese niño era una reafirmación más de que su destino era estar juntos. Draco se levanto y tomo de la mano a su hija, para devolverse a La Madriguera.

-Te contare algo- le dijo Draco al pequeño Franz mientras caminaba, con Elie de la mano- Yo quiero a tu madre, todavía, la amo mucho. Pero ella es ………………bueno, digamos que no se esta portando muy bien conmigo últimamente. Esta en otro sitio y bueno, tiene una misión que cumplir, a veces pienso que tiene la razón y otras veces que esta completamente loca. Así que eres un imprevisto, un muy buen imprevisto, por cierto. Aclaremos este punto, Franz, no te esperaba, pero ya que estas aquí, eres bienvenido pero tendrás que escucharlo al igual que Elie. Estamos solos en esto, tú, tu hermana y yo, por ahora. Pero nosotros tres y mama aunque este lejos, somos una familia. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seas un niño feliz. Y además, si tu madre me perdona y quiere, me casare con ella…….y la traeré de vuelta.

-Malfoy- exclamo Místico, quien estaba bastante satisfecho por el resultado de la reunión, todos sanos y salvos. Sin duda llevar a Elie había sido una estupenda idea- Hay que presentar a los niños a los cuatro vientos. Es una antigua tradición y en parte para eso te estoy acompañando. Les dará suerte y salud.

- Me debes una Druida. Si, estoy de acuerdo. Por lo que parece, el bebe es muy pequeñito- dijo Draco bien azorado, mirando a su pequeño hijo, que ese momento estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, si poder resistirse le beso la cabeza- No creo que Hermione estuviese de mas de dos meses, cuando la vi por ultima vez, no se le notaba, así que este niño sin duda es prematuro. Se ve sano, pero ya me ocupare que lo revise un sanador o un medico de un hospital muggle, lo primero que consiga, pero ninguna bendición esta de mas ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Sostenlo en alto, quítale la manta, ya hay bastante sol y no se enfriara- dijo Místico- dirígelo a sur y luego a las otras direcciones en sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Yo me encargare de la niña.

Draco así lo hizo y pudo ver que el niño se despertó de nuevo y movía sus piernas inquieto.

-¿Cual es el nombre del niño?- pregunto Místico, aunque ya lo sabia. Franz Metzger lo había ido a buscar para contarle todo y que lo ayudara con Draco.

-Supongo que Franz- dijo Draco entre dientes- Franz Malfoy- No le gustaba para nada el nombre, pero era mejor que Lucius sin duda alguna. Ya discutiría después con Hermione en relación al nombre, él era el padre así que cual era el problema de ponerle Draco, no era un nombre bonito y lo sabia, pero……..tanta angustia tenia que tener una recompensa, si tenían otro varón lo llamaría Draco. Tendría más hijos, era definitivo y con ella…………eso de la paternidad le gustaba mucho, de hecho le encantaba. Hermione era su mujer………….y nadie ocuparía su puesto, se la llevaría a rastras del maldito castillo con él, la extrañaba demasiado. Pero le inquietaba una cosa, todavía las palabras de Metzger resonaban en su cabeza. _"Mi Gracia"_…………………¿porque hablaba de ella con tanta propiedad?…………¿porque Hermione era su Gracia?……………………….algo estaba muy raro y él lo averiguaría.

Los dos hombres con los dos niños, estaban parados en medio del sendero, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana. Las verdes colinas ofrecían su mejor cara, el cielo estaba azul libre de nubes y el sol brillaba en el horizonte, contento. Sin duda un día de primavera genial.

-Viento del sur, os presento a Franz y a Elaine Malfoy- dijo Místico señalando con su bastón la dirección sur y colocando la niña enfrente de él, Elie automáticamente levanto sus manos hacia el cielo, imitando a su padre que sostenía a su hermano, ella estaba contenta, pensaba que estaban jugando- que lleven salud en sus cuerpos por el resto de sus días y tengan una larga vida.

-Viento del oeste, os presento a Franz y a Elaine Malfoy- siguió hablando Místico con voz solemne, esa ceremonia para él era algo muy importante, consagraba a los niños a los puntos cardinales. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, los celtas casi habían desaparecido del mundo, ya casi nadie le traía niños para que los bendijera, así que estaba de alguna manera conmovido, quizás seria la ultima vez que lo hacia, su tiempo también estaba terminando y lo sentía- que la sabiduría sea su virtud mas apreciada y sepan hacer buen uso de ella.

-Viento del norte, os presento a Franz y a Elaine Malfoy, que las virtudes de la madre, florezcan en ustedes, inteligencia, coraje y serenidad. Honren para siempre la memoria de su madre, una mujer valiente y decidida, pero sobre todas las cosas, leal a sus verdaderos sentimientos- Draco al oír estas palabras, sintió su corazón detenerse. Ese niño que tenía levantado en sus manos, era la demostración viva de quien era Hermione Granger y lo que era capaz de hacer por amor. .

-Viento del este, os presento a Franz y a Elaine Malfoy, que los dones heredados por parte del padre, sean fuertes en ustedes, astucia, fuerza, habilidad, poder mágico y sobre todas las cosas nobleza. Sean dignos hijos de su padre, el amo y señor del agua, pero sobre todo un buen hombre.

Místico miro a Draco con una sonrisa en la cara. Ese joven, era mejor persona de lo que creía. Un amigo fiel, leal compañero y buen padre. Elie se abrazo de nuevo a las piernas de Draco, quien estaba muy alegre mirando a su hijo. Allí estaba un hombre joven, con su hijo recién nacido en brazos, y su otra pequeña enredada en sus piernas, por un momento, desbordante de felicidad, una escena tan increíble, que si alguien le hubiese dicho a Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts que años después, le interesarían los pequeños secretos de la crianza de los niños tanto como las peculiares formas del cuerpo femenino, no se lo hubiese creído jamás. Pero todo cambia, de manera inexorable el tiempo pasa y por mucho que se quejase, la vida después de todo no había sido tan mala con él, le había traído a Elie y ahora a Franz.

Llego a la Madriguera un rato después, con el bebe en brazos, lo recibió Molly quien miro al niño y luego a Draco alternativamente. Enseguida lo dedujo, el bebe era la replica de Malfoy. Le quito el niño de los brazos, y se dedico a mecerlo. Místico se había desaparecido antes de entrar a la casa y Elie corrió veloz a seguir jugando con sus muñecas en la sala.

-Ya sabia yo que estaba embarazada- dijo Molly con reproche, mientras observaba al niño con mirada experta, parecía pequeño, pero respiraba bien- se le notaba a leguas. Ya vera esa niña le voy a dar un regaño que ……………….- Molly se detuvo al ver que Draco se sentó en la mesa, pálido como una hoja papel- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Aun no me lo puedo creer, Sra. Weasley- contesto Draco pausadamente-Tengo dos niños pequeños a mi cargo, mi mujer esta lejos………no se si esta bien o mal…no se si volverá…………no se si tengo que buscarla…………o dejar que ella venga a mi………….y en medio, una maldita guerra que puede desaparecernos del mapa a todos.

0o0

Una figura encapuchada, toda vestida de negro caminaba tranquilamente por el desierto helado. Detrás de él, una estela de oscuridad lo seguía, era su halo maligno que lo perseguía a todos lados, pero no era oscuridad era mas bien ausencia de luz lo que lo rodeaba. Un señor tenebroso, mejor aun, un joven, fuerte y terrible Lord Oscuro, eso era lo que era y nada mas. Se había desplazado rápidamente a Siberia, pero entre las ruinas no encontró lo que buscaba. Sus sospechas eran correctas, ya habían ido por el baculo. Sabia exactamente donde buscarlo, el Castillo de Hogwarts.

-Albus Dumblendore- dijo con furia contenida- me conoces tan bien, como yo a ti. Pero yo llevo la ventaja, estoy vivo. Y tú no puedes haberlo previsto, ni tú ni el estupido Druida.

La tundra rusa se abría ante él, miles de kilómetros cuadrados cubiertos de pequeños arbustos, lo único que podía crecer en el permafrost, el preludio del profundo norte, la tierra blanca, la de los hielos perpetuos, pero todavía en la tundra la vida se mantenía a duras penas, mas al norte, nada absolutamente nada resistía el frío y la soledad. Se había desviado de la Siberia Oriental, desplazándose como lo hacían los oscuros, doblando el tiempo espacio, tele trasportándose, esta vez con la intención de convencer a algo para que se le uniera. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosamente calculados, seguros, imponentes, con gracia y decididamente peligrosos. La poca hierba verde que cubría el terreno moría y se ennegrecía en el mismo momento que Gellert Grindelwald caminaba sobre ella, los animales huían de su presencia, incluso hasta la luz del día lo evadía. Las sombras lo cubrían, donde quiera que fuese, lo perseguían, porque estaba hecho de sombras, tinieblas y oscuridad. No utilizaba la varita del Sauco, esta la tenia a buen resguardo, no se arriesgaría de nuevo con ella, además no le pertenencia, tenia que derrotar al mago que era su actual dueño, el llamado Potter, aquel que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, el otro Oscuro. Los magos necesitan objetos para canalizar su magia y hacerla mas potente, él había escogido una vara, larga, delgada, de metal, que guardaba también una sorpresa desagradable. Esa era su arma, y con ella, era lo más temible que había pisado la tierra en muchos años.

El oscuro reencarnado, el verdadero poseedor del conocimiento arcano, el mensajero de las tinieblas. El mago que había ido mas allá que cualquier otro y le había dado cuerpo a la oscuridad, un iniciado, eso era lo que Gellert Grindelwald era. Un maldito.

Llego a la cima de una colina, una extraña prominencia en el paisaje, ya que en la tundra no había montañas. Con la capucha solo se veía su cabello largo rubio y su sonrisa sardónica, la belleza de su rostro oculto era sobrenatural, era como un animal venenoso, atractivo pero mortal. Con fuerza descomunal, clavo su vara en el piso, y la tierra tembló, una onda de energía sacudió el ambiente en todas direcciones. Era el antiguo llamado y solo le quedaba esperar que fuese escuchado.

Y acudieron por cientos, los últimos que quedaban en el mundo. Se habían refugiado en sus tierras ancestrales, durante la última guerra mágica, al ver que la derrota era inminente. No podían ser destruidos fácilmente, su peor enemigo era la felicidad, y no podían tomar forma, si no había algo suficientemente maligno para darles fuerzas. Escucharon el llamado y no resistieron la tentación. El Oscuro ejercía un magnetismo intolerable para ellos.

Formas espectrales y negras cubrían el cielo. Con largas vestiduras que ocultaban su asqueroso cuerpo. Se agruparon alrededor de Grindelwald, ansiosos, expectantes. ¿Qué ser se había atrevido a llamarlos de nuevo? Pocos han escuchado la voz de un Dementor y sobrevivido para recordarlo. Ellos no hablan simplemente actúan. Sin embargo el jefe, que encabezaba toda la espeluznante delegación, al sentir el poder oscuro del mago debajo de ellos, se digno a hablar. Su voz resono en el ambiente, como un graznido, espectral, dura, congelada, como si viniera directamente del mas allá.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos has llamado? – el Dementor abandono a sus compañeros y bajo hasta donde estaba Grindelwald. El viento había cesado intespestivamente y la gran figura flotaba con sus vestiduras ondeando por una fuerza diferente a la de los elementos. Gellert no se amilano, solo siguió sonriente, como un perfecto lunático. Pero no, no estaba loco, nunca lo había estado, ni nunca lo estaría.

-Soy el Oscuro, ustedes me deben pleitesía. Soy la reencarnación del único, el de muchos nombres, el representante de los que habitan del otro lado, la puerta infernal pronto será abierta para que las tinieblas invadan la tierra- dijo Gellert con voz neutra- he venido a buscarlos, para que se unan a la ultima guerra.

El dementor se acerco a la cara de Grindelwald e intento absorber su alma, Gellert se movió rápidamente y con su vara golpeo al Dementor, que ante el contacto del metal, sintió algo inimaginable, dolor. Se retiro a distancia prudencial, le consternaba no poder absorber energía de ese hombre, le asombraba que le produjera dolor, su mente era diferente, era como que si no hubiese nada alegre dentro de él, como si no tuviese un……….alma. Gellert disfrutaba ante la incredulidad del Dementor, estos no podía hacerle nada, su esencia oscura era muy superior a ellos, pero por los momentos era limitada, por eso buscaba aliados.

-Si eres quien dices ser- el Dementor de nuevo hablo y su voz se escuchaba desde todas las direcciones- debemos unirnos a ti. Pero…………¿Qué nos ofreces? No lo haremos sin nada a cambio.

-Te ofrezco- dijo Gellert en un tono cargado de crueldad- un lugar diferente para habitar. Un país lleno de almas con quienes jugar y para hacer sufrir . Escógelo y será su santuario para siempre.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto el Dementor.

-Irán a Escocia- explico Gellert- al castillo de Hogwarts y les darán el beso del dementor a todos los vivos, para yo tener el camino libre y entrar. Mis poderes los acompañaran, esta vez se necesitara mas que un _patronus_ para ahuyentarlos.

0o0

Gracias por los RR

Recuerden dejarme su opinión acerca del capitulo

Contestare el próximo capitulo

¿Qué pasara con todos reunidos en Escocia y los Dementores al acecho?

¿Cómo reaccionara Draco cuando sepa que Hermione se ha casado ya que le quiere proponer matrimonio?

¿Cómo cumplirán Franz y Hermione su parte de la profecía?

¿Por qué todo el mundo desea el báculo que esta escondido en la Cámara de los Secretos?


	30. La Muralla

Disclamer: personajes propiedad de JKR

Gracias a todos por sus estupendos reviews. Me encanta que les este gustando la historia. Alguien me pregunto si esta cerca el final. Mi respuesta es TODAVIA NO………todavía tienen que pasar muchísimas cosas. Banda sonora a cargo de The Corrs "Loug erin shore". Disfrútenlo. Dramione pa la próxima. Si todo va bien, nuevo capitulo el sábado.

Capitulo 30 La muralla

Los dementores avanzaban como langostas sobre el cielo, la expectativa de alimentarse con cientos de almas jóvenes, hacia que el ritmo de su vuelo fuese frenético. Desde el suelo solo se veía una gran nube negra cruzando el cielo, pero por donde pasaba esa nube, una sensación de desesperanza y desasosiego invadían a los muggles que no podían verlos. Alguno que otro mago los vio a la distancia y su reacción era de un pánico primitivo de inmediato. La mayoría buscaban refugio, no se habían visto dementores desde la segunda guerra mágica y todos sabían lo que esas criaturas infernales podían hacer. Pero de manera insólita, estos no descendieron para atacar, sino que continuaron en su singular travesía. Cuando cruzaron la muralla de Adriano, el límite mágico entre Escocia e Inglaterra, súbitamente pararon, manteniéndose suspendidos en las alturas. Iban a esperar la orden, porque todo era un plan cuidadosamente ideado. Como un intrincado mecanismo de relojería, todo debería se ejecutado con una perfecta sincronía y como el relojero se llamaba Gellert Grindelwarld, sin duda el resultado seria mas que satisfactorio.

Neville Lombotton y Oliver Wood estaban ocultos en unas de la almenaras casi derruidas de la antigua muralla de piedra llamada hacia cientos de años la "Vallun Hadriani", que se extendía desde el golfo de Soway hasta el estuario de Tyne, pasando por ciudades importantes como Newcastle y Carliste, ambas en poder del Bando de la Luz como ya se llamaba a la unión del ejercito ingles, la milicia civil y los magos que estaba defendiendo el país. La muralla tenia alrededor de metro y medio de altura rodeada de verde hierba, a lo largo de milenios había sido utilizada de cantera, por los pobladores, que utilizaban sus piedras para construir sus casas, nunca había sido una defensa efectiva, pero servia para delimitar el territorio. Los dos hombres seguían observando anonadados como arriba de sus cabezas, se congregaban cientos de Dementores, en un número imposible de vencer. Ese era su puesto de vigilancia. La orden del Fenix se hallaba desperdigada en todo el Reino Unido. Pero sus familias estaban en Escocia, que según Harry constituía el ultimo refugio. _La magia de Escocia los protegería del mal._ Esas habían sido las palabras del Druida profeta, que inflamo los corazones de la comunidad mágica británica. Treinta y cinco mil personas en total, eran pocos comparados a los 65 millones de muggles que vivían en las islas británicas, sumergidos en una guerra que en escasos meses había cambiado totalmente su forma de vida. La mayoría permanecía en las ciudades ocupadas, prisioneros en sus propias urbes, colaborando con un enemigo que era más fuerte y poderoso, pero sin perder la esperanza de ganar. Los demás estaban en la buena Escocia, esperando que todo acabase.

Britania no caería, porque esa era una guerra injusta, como todas las guerras era cierto, pero en esta lo que estaba en juego, era el destino no solo de un país, sino el futuro de toda la humanidad como había existido hasta entonces. El estatuto del Secreto Mágico había sido derogado y la mayoría de la población era consciente de que existía la Magia y que todo un grupo de personas habían vivido por siglos en las sombras, apartados por miedo y también porque no admitirlo, por cierto sentimiento de superioridad. Tenían sus costumbres y habían padecido sus propias guerras. Pero en ese momento estaban comprometidos por proteger la tierra que todos compartían y ayudar al resto de los pobladores en un gesto de nobleza que nunca seria olvidado.

Por primera vez en dos mil años de historia, después de que los celtas fueran vencidos por los romanos, separando los dos mundos que convivían en Albion, el país volvía a ser uno solo, con una sola cabeza y un solo corazón. Y de alguna manera eso había despertado el indómito espíritu de lucha de los habitantes heredado de sus antepasados celtas. Porque si bien era cierto que habían desaparecido, vestigios de su sangre todavía quedaban circulando en las venas de los habitantes de la isla blanca. La sangre mas mágica, porque de ellos había nacido la magia, todos y cada uno y debido a la magia habían desaparecido. Era un concepto extraño, difícil de definir. Pero la gran tragedia del pueblo celta y por ende de sus sacerdotes, los Druidas, fue que no pudieron sobrevivir a un mundo cambiante. Estaban destinados solo a sobrevivir lo suficiente como raza para dejar un legado y luego dispersarse, mezclar sus genes, llevarlos por el mundo y así dejar después de generaciones, alguna gota de su magia en algunos humanos sobrevivió, para que esta no desapareciese. Y solo quedaban dos verdaderos celtas en la actualidad. Místico porque poseía el don de la longevidad y Malcom Scythale, porque era el último vástago de una familia que por generaciones había mantenido su pureza intacta, viviendo aislados en las frías islas Shetland. Eran las dos caras de la moneda y ambos sabían el significado de Escocia para el desenlace de la situación. Y ninguno cedería su posición. Mejor muertos que bañados en sangre.

Neville observaba el cielo con expresión desolada. Agarraba su varita con fuerza, no había olvidado como conjurar un _patronus._ A pesar de su torpeza en sus años escolares, se había convertido en un talentoso mago, su gran aspiración era enseñar en Hogwarts. Por una y otra causa había permanecido soltero, no era de los que tenia la suficiente confianza en si mismo para invitar a una chica, prefería que ellas tomasen la iniciativa. Y se sentía cómodo en su soledad, solo de vez en cuando una simpática chica que había sido su amiga en la universidad mágica, venia a trastornarle su tranquilidad mental, le gustaba esa chica, que curiosamente también se llamaba Alice, como su madre, se escribían ocasionalmente y de alguna manera mantenía un romance epistolar. . Su única familia era su abuela, sus padres finalmente habían muerto en San Mungo, nunca recobraron la lucidez. Primero falleció Frank, de una dolencia cardiaca, un año después Alice, que todavía seguía regalando envolturas de caramelos a su hijo ya convertido en un hombre, ella dejo de respirar tranquilamente una mañana, Neville nunca olvidaría la serenidad de su rostro, yaciendo sin vida en esa cama. Los había enterrado juntos, y había colocado unas estatuas acostadas encima del sepulcro, las figuras de unos amantes tomados de la mano. Había sentido alivio, por fin esa dolorosa historia terminaba, él y su abuela se lo habían tomado bastante bien. De alguna manera estaban cerrando un doloroso ciclo vital, no los olvidarían, era cierto, pero había que empezar de nuevo. Augusta Lombotton simplemente le invito un café y le empezó a contar anécdotas de sus padres que no conocía y nunca había escuchado. Su abuela era la mejor mujer que había conocido y estaba orgullosa de ella, así como ella estaba orgulloso de él. Verlo desafiando al Lord Oscuro, Voldemort, en la última Batalla de Hogwarts, negándose a ser un mortifago, era el mejor recuerdo de su vida, después de eso la vieja juro que podía morir tranquila.

Y allí estaba junto al antiguo capitán de Quidditch de su casa en el colegio, un hombre alto delgado, de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos castaños, ocupados de vigilar ese punto, que era el mas débil en cuanto a magia en Escocia, los romanos lo habían hecho bien, fracturando las defensas mágicas de la tierra escocesa en ese lugar, por eso el Druida Místico había ordenado vigilar ese punto en especifico, lo que quería atacar Escocia obligatoriamente tenia que pasar por allí. Oliver estaba casado con la innombrable, Cho Chang, la mujer mas coqueta y ladina que había pasado por Hogwarts, al parecer ahora una reformada ama de casa y amante esposa. A Neville le parecía curioso, que esos dos hubiesen terminado juntos y con dos niños pequeños, pero por lo menos eran parecidos. La pareja insólita de esos años, entre sus compañeros de curso, sin duda eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, eso nadie lo habría previsto, era casi imposible imaginar que esos dos chicos, que se habían odiado desde el primer momento que se vieron, en la actualidad tenían una hija y si los rumores eran correctos un pequeño bebe recién nacido. Por supuesto que era un amor signado por la tragedia. Ella se había convertido en vampiro y había sido destruida con el Horrocrux de Voldemort pegado a su pecho, luego de eso ella resucito, por una razón que todavía nadie le había explicado aun, se había ido a vivir con Draco Malfoy con un nombre falso, le había dado una niñita muy graciosa llamada Elie y luego había sido capturada por el otro bando. Pero había tenido otro niño en cautiverio, y el bebe estaba a salvo con su padre. Nunca le había caído bien Malfoy, de adolescente era un bocazas insufrible que se burlaba constantemente de él, pero ahora era un hombre callado, peligroso y con un rictus de amargamiento constante dibujado en su boca, no le simpatizaba pero no dejaba de conmoverse, sin duda su situación debía ser muy triste, la mujer que amaba, porque no había duda que amaba a Hermione, si supero todos sus prejuicios y había formado una familia con ella, estaba cautiva en el otro bando, y él estaba solo con sus dos hijos.

-¿Qué están esperando?- pregunto Oliver mirando las figuras fantasmales y etéreas en el cielo. La temperatura había bajado mucho y estaba temblando de frío y miedo.

-Te puedo asegurar que una orden- exclamo Neville asustado, también sentía los efectos de la presencia de los dementores- Creo que debemos irnos de aquí, para dar la alarma. No me quedare esperando a que llegue él que es capaz de gobernar a los Dementores. Vámonos Oliver, valemos más vivos que muertos.

-Espera- le dijo Oliver agachándose en el muro, para ocultarse- Viste eso.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Neville mirando a todas direcciones, luego lo vio, tres figuras a caballo aparecieron en una desnuda colina a muchos metros de ellos. La del medio era una figura encapuchada que tenia sujeta frente a él a una mujer delgada, vestida de negro, con el cabello castaño. Iba amordazada, y tenia ambas manos atadas. El caballo que los sostenía era negro, imponente y estaba inquieto, levantándose sobre sus cuartos traseros. Un aura oscura envolvían a las dos personas.

-Es Hermione- susurro Oliver al reconocer a la mujer- ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

-Creo que no somos suficientes- dijo Neville con rabia y pena. Ver a su amiga maniatada y sin poder ayudarla, so pena de que lo matasen era un terrible dilema. Pero los habían mandado a vigilar no a caerse a duelo. Vio otra vez el panorama y varios hombres a pie se unieron al grupo. Todos vestidos de negro. Pudo reconocer la cabellera rubia de Lucius Malfoy destacando sobre todo. ¡Diablos! Eso si era lamentable, ese tipo era un loco de mierda. Igual que él que usaba una calavera de animal de casco y se hacia llamar La Bestia. Una verdadera colección de joyitas- Daremos la alarma, te aseguro que van a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Oliver.

-Porque si yo fuese ellos, iría a Hogwarts- dijo Neville- es el lugar mas mágico de toda Europa. Sin duda si quieres ganar una guerra mágica, debes tomar Hogwarts. Y si esa cantidad de Dementores azota el castillo, estaremos en problemas. Hay muchos niños allí. Casi todos los niños de la comunidad Mágica. No deben llegar. Nos estamos jugando nuestro futuro Oliver. El futuro de los magos en este país. Hay que hablar con Harry inmediatamente.

-Nev- dijo Oliver con voz ahogada- Creo que no tenemos mas remedio que desaparecernos, nos han visto.

Antes de que una lluvia de hechizos cayeran sobre ellos se desaparecieron.

_0o0_

-Te dije que no funcionaria- dijo Nym con gesto de suficiencia.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez- contesto Fred con hastío, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Si Nym se lo volvía a repetir cometería fratricidio.

Estaban en la biblioteca del colegio, bastante abarrotada de gente. Hogwarts nunca había tenido tantos habitantes, estaban los niños del parvulario, los estudiantes usuales, la Orden del Fenix, algunos familiares de los profesores y también los 5 elementos y compañía. Hasta corría el rumor de que un muggle estaba en el castillo, pero no lo había visto aun. La Sra. Prince estaba en su escritorio, siendo consolada por Filch, estaba totalmente desesperada porque ninguno de los mocosos insolentes que estaban en la biblioteca, acataba la orden de silencio. Pero los chicos estaban demasiado excitados, en todas partes había gente hablando y cuchicheando, en el gran comedor, en los pasillos. Hasta la tranquilidad de las mazmorras se había visto alterada. Había mucha gente en el castillo.

-No podemos hacerlo- dijo ella- no somos unos hablantes de parsel genuinos. Esa cámara esta sellada con poderes superiores a nosotros, lo mejor seria desistir.

-Lo haremos- contesto Fred- encontraremos la forma.

Teddy se acerco a ellos con una expresión amargada en su rostro. Los Slytherin habían tenido una reunión con el jefe de su casa destinada a recordar su lealtad con el colegio y la comunidad mágica. No había sido una reunión agradable, todos, en especial los familiares de los antiguos mortifagos, estaban molestos porque una vez mas eran señalados. Ninguna otra casa había tenido una reunión así, destinada a asegurar su lealtad. Los chicos realmente se habían puesto furiosos y si no hubo motín, fue porque el premio anual de ese año, Alexei Dolohov, nieto del famoso mortifago Antonin Dolohov, utilizando su siniestro poder de persuasión, sin duda heredado de su abuelo, obligo a todos a mantener la calma y escuchar a Horace Slughorm.

Esta vez los Slytherin´s estaban decididos a pagar la deuda contraída hacia mas de 14 años, cuando todos huyeron en la Batalla en donde el señor Tenebroso cayó derrotado por Harry Potter. No quedarían de nuevo como unos cobardes y todos juraron mantenerse fieles, aunque dentro de las filas de los Deathcrows estuviesen familiares y conocidos. Defenderían el castillo y a la comunidad mágica. Se reivindicarían. Pero el sabor amargo había quedado, solo disminuyo un poco cuando la profesora Mcgonagall, intento reparar el daño, dándole 150 puntos a Slytherin en el almuerzo, destacando las virtudes y habilidades de la casa y poniéndolos a la cabeza en la competencia de la Copa de las Casas de ese año escolar que estaba culminando. Pero ya los mas grandes, los de 5to, 6to y 7mo año, estaban tan envalentonados, que sin duda se dejarían matar en un enfrentamiento solo para quedar como unos héroes. Ese cambio en la conducta habitual de un Slytherin tenia algo alterado a Teddy, a quien inmolarse gratuitamente a lo loco, sin ningún plan, le parecía una soberana estupidez. Todos lucharían, pero conservando las perspectivas…………..!Merlin Santo!, no eran unos Gryffindor´s ni Hufflepuff´s, eran Slytherin´s . Su mal humor no le paso desapercibido a los gemelos.

-¿Qué te pasa Lupin? Hoy despertaste con la luna encima- le dijo Fred, haciendo mención a sus genes de hombre lobo.

-Siempre nosotros somos los malos- dijo él, mirando intensamente de reojo a Nym, quien se hizo la desentendida pero que sintió su corazón arder por un instante- Si alguien resulta ser un traidor, seguro que es Slytherin, es mortificante.

-No te preocupes Teddy- comento Nym- es que todos están nerviosos. Por eso la gente duda de todos. Sabemos que los Sly no son como años atrás, ustedes tienen sus cositas desagradables, pero siguen siendo fieles a la comunidad mágica.

-¿Qué cositas desagradables?- dijo él haciendo una mueca. Clavo sus ojos dorados en los celestes de ella. ¡Diablos!, de verdad le gustaba mucho esa chica. Pero…………….era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-Eres muy necio sabias- dijo ella sintiendo que no podía decir ninguna cosa coherente si Teddy la seguía mirando así.

Una voz resonó en todo el castillo.

-_Todos los estudiantes e invitados deben inmediatamente retirarse a sus torres. Dementores se dirigen al castillo, esperen instrucciones de sus jefes de casas_- era la voz de la directora Minerva McGonagall.

Inmediatamente el pánico invadió el lugar, los estudiantes corrieron presurosos hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Argus Filch desecho su habitual conducta desdeñosa y empezó a gritar.

-Con orden, mocosos. No se atropellen- grito con su desagradable voz- ¡Calmaos!, no es la primera vez que atacan el castillo y Hogwarts nunca ha sido derrotado. Escuchad a los prefectos y no destrocéis la biblioteca. Los más chicos primeros.

Todos salieron en filas. De reojo Nym vio que Teddy tomaba otra dirección diferente a las mazmorras. Se acerco a Fred y lo jalo por un brazo, apartándolo de la fila y se fueron del lugar persiguiendo al chico de cabello violeta, el metamorfomago Teddy Lupin. Entre el tumulto nadie se dio cuenta.

-Teddy, espérate, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Fred corriendo tras él.

-Voy a salir por unos de los pasadizos secretos, ire al bosque prohibido. Si los dementores van a atacar, necesitamos refuerzos- dijo él caminando seguro hacia la planta inferior, las escaleras movedizas los dejaron a los tres en las cocinas.

-Nos va a expulsar- grito Nym sujetándolo por un brazo tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Oh por Merlin!, ¡Nym!- grito Teddy- a estas alturas no van a expulsar a nadie. ¿A dónde iría?. Tenemos que avisar a Bane y a los demás centauros. Si es verdad lo que dice mi libro de Teoría básica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ellos son inmunes a los dementores. Además no me provoca estar aquí, con todos esos bichos queriéndome dar el _beso._

Nym se mostró perpleja, de cuando a la fecha Teddy alardeaba de haberse leído un libro. Definitivamente ese no era el Teddy Lupin que ella conocía, estaba madurando de a poquito y eso le gustaba.

-¿Ahora lees? ¿De cuando a acá eres tan aplicado?- se atrevió a preguntar pero sin malicia. Teddy le sonrío y se paso una mano por la cabeza alborotándose el pelo que asumió su habitual cabello castaño, por lo incomodo que se sentía.

-Me gusta Defensa- confeso él, enrojeciéndose- Quiero ser auror como mi madre.

Nym se sintió conmovida, Teddy casi nunca hablaba de sus padres. Pero sin duda le estaba demostrando en ese momento que pensaba mucho en ellos. Ella le tomo una mano y se la apretó, él le correspondió el gesto.

-Papa esta aquí- confirmo Fred- él y los otros cuatro. La orden esta en Hogsmade. Eso debería ser suficiente.

-Mas ayuda no estará de más- dijo Teddy- pero preferiría que no me acompañasen esta vez.

Nym y Fred se miraron un rato analizando la situación. Ellos era un triada, cada uno tenia sus propios talentos y se complementaban. Pero antes que nada, eran amigos del alma. No abandonarían a Teddy jamás.

-Ni loco dejare que te quedes con todo el crédito- dijo Fred, caminando hacia el pasadizo oculto detrás de una estatua de un grifo- El papel de héroe esta reservado para un Gryffindor.

-Nym, sera mejor que………….- dijo Teddy con preocupación.

-Sabes que no puedo separarme de Fred y tampoco………de ti- dijo ella bajando la mirada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-No te alejes de mi y mantén la varita preparada- le contesto Teddy que sentía su corazón palpitando después de esas palabras- esta vez no se que nos podemos encontrar.

0o0

-Un hombre con capucha es el jefe de todos. Todavía no han pasado la Muralla de Adriano- informo Neville en el despacho de Dumblendore. Oliver se había ido a Hogsmade a alertar a los habitantes.

-Es el Oscuro- confirmo Místico y luego miro a Dumblendore- Tengo una idea aproximada de quien se trata.

-Esperemos que él mismo revele su identidad- dijo Dumblendore clavando sus ojos azules en Místico.

-Malfoy- dijo Neville dirigiéndose al hombre rubio que estaba vestido de negro con una larga espada en la mano apoyado en una chimenea, le parecía curioso que Draco Malfoy cargase para todos lados la espada de Gryffindor, aquella con la que él mismo había decapitado la serpiente Naggini hacia tantos años, un Horrocrux- Hermione esta con ellos.

Draco sintió como si le clavasen un puñal en el pecho. Automáticamente su mano se cerro en la empuñadura cubierta de rubíes de Polaris Ella estaba allí, y seguramente todavía no se había recuperado del nacimiento del niño, la imaginaba débil en medio de la batalla que se vislumbraba. Estaba en peligro y lo sabia. ¡Maldito Metzger! No había cumplido su promesa. Miro al bebe que tenia Pansy en los brazos. Tenía que ir a ese sitio y arrancarla de las garras de esos malditos locos. Era ahora o nunca.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry quien veía como Draco estaba pálido y descompuesto, capaz de cometer cualquier tontería- Cálmate. Ellos la necesitan tanto como nosotros, no la mataran. Solo la mitad de la profecía se ha cumplido.

-Voy a rescatarla- dijo Draco con voz dura, Místico se levanto de su asiento, Harry se le enfrento.

-Todavía no- contesto Harry- no es el momento- Draco le clavo sus ojos grises llenos de determinación.

-Potter tiene razón- dijo Místico- No la dañaran. Sin duda el Oscuro la tiene de escudo humano. Debemos evitar a toda costa que entre a Escocia. Iré con ustedes, Parkinson.

-Dime- Pansy se levanto cargando a el pequeño Franz. Ella y el niño habían congeniado desde el principio y desde que lo conoció, se lo había arrebatado a Molly Weasley de los brazos. Le daba el biberón y dormía con él. Bill estaba en el bosque prohibido, la luna no lo afectaba, pero lo ponía de mal humor y todavía no quería enfrentarse con sus padres, así que no la había visto en esos planes. Todos se reían de ver a Pansy intentando de demostrar sus dotes maternales. Pero hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Tanto que Draco había decidido colocarle Alexander de segundo nombre al niño, en honor a esa bruja que lo estaba cuidando como suyo. Se lo entrego a Draco, que se fue hacia a una esquina del despacho, para despedirse lo mas privadamente posible del niño, para luego ir a dejárselo a Molly Weasley y de paso hablar un rato con Elie. Todos los Weasley´s estaban el castillo. Luna y Ron ya habían visto a sus chicos un rato. Estaban en la torre de Gryffindor ya que todos ellos, excepto Nym y Luna que eran Ravenclaw´s habían sido asignados en esa torre.

-Es hora de que pongas en practica todo tu poder- dijo Místico- Debes proteger a Escocia.

-Si- dijo ella con voz vacilante. No sabia que consecuencias podría traerle ese despliegue de poder. Ni el mismo Místico lo sabía con seguridad. Miro a Nott quien se acerco y le apretó un brazo.

-Ten cuidado- dijo él en un susurro- ni el lobo ese ni yo soportaríamos que te hicieses daño.

-Gracias- dijo ella besándole una mejilla- Ron, dile a Bill que estaré bien. Y que no se exponga demasiado, yo volveré a su lado.

-Bien, Místico, Malfoy, Pansy y yo iremos a la muralla de Adriano a enfrentarnos con los oscuros- dijo Harry - Ron, Janie Andrews y Theo se quedaran con los de la Orden y Bill Weasley defendiendo Hogwarts y Hogsmade. Sin duda los Deathcrows y los Dementores atacaran aquí para abrirle el camino a ese Oscuro.

-Eso si logran atravesar mi escudo-exclamo Pansy.

-Un momento- dijo el sombrero seleccionador, todos enmudecieron, cuando el sombrero hablaba, siempre ofrecía palabras de aliento para sobrellevar la situación y muchas veces advertencias- Quiero que me traigan a la muggle ante mi presencia. Ella va a llevar el estandarte de Hogwarts. La unión de las casas se cumplirá por ella. Lo dije hace mil años y el momento ha llegado- Entonces el sombrero empezó a cantar:

_La virgen guerrera llegara_

_Y con ella las cuatro casas se unirán_

_En alguna de ellas sin embargo deberá estar_

_La humana sin magia que aquí aparecerá_

_Uno es a dos_

_Dos es a cuatro_

_Cuando el fin de los tiempos llegue_

_Y la muchacha de los ojos verdes recupere_

_El espíritu original de Hogwarts_

_En una bandera se coloca_

_Lanzando el desafió _

_Hacia el más impío._

Todos los presentes entonces entendieron el significado de esas palabras. Theo se había llevado a Janie porque desaseaba, primero enseñarle el castillo e impresionarla y por otra parte quería que estuviese al corriente de los acontecimientos para así informar al Alto Mando Unificado en Londres. Lo que no se imaginaba era que había sido el instrumento para que otra profecía se cumpliese o seguramente el Destino lo había empujado, como había señalado el camino de los otros que se encontraban en esa estancia. Místico sonrío complacido, sin duda, recuperar el espíritu de unión de las casas, haría que la magia del castillo se reforzase.

Nott enmudeció, eso significaba que Janie……………su Janie………..era………….virgen o por lo menos técnicamente era ………….¿Virgen?. Vaya que idiota, ahora si entendía…………era totalmente loco………………..pero como iba a suponer que ella…………seguía siendo virgen. Si era tan desenvuelta, tan sexy, tan sensual y aun así……..seguía siendo una niña. Claro, él había sido demasiado directo con sus intensiones …………..y la había asustado. Estaba estableciendo un record, era el peor hombre del planeta tierra en eso del cortejo. Cada vez metía más la pata. Ron, Harry, Draco y Pansy clavaron sus ojos en él. Se sentía sumamente incomodo.

-Theo ¿por favor dime que tú y ella…no …?- pregunto Ron casi sin aguantar la risa.

Theodore estaba furioso, sabía lo que pensaban todos. Ella al parecer tenía que tener esa condición especial, para que el sortilegio funcionase. Y le molestaba que todos al parecer encontraran muy divertida la situación de andar indagando sobre su vida personal.

-Theo, habla de una vez- le dijo Harry impaciente.

-Bien- Theo dio un gran suspiro- soy un desastre con la conquista. No le he tocado ni un pelo- confeso Nott y luego añadió mirando con molestia a Ron quien lo miraba burlón- Ni siquiera he logrado que me de el si. Pero supongo que eso de la virginidad no será para siempre o ¿ si?. Porque yo quiero ir en serio con ella y bueno ………..digamos que eso …………no me lo esperaba.

No pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la expresión dolida de Theo. De todas las cosas por las cuales había que preocuparse, a él le importaba mucho la posibilidad de no poder concretar el asunto con su chica y no se había mordido la lengua al decirlo. Hasta Místico se río con ganas. Conocer a ese chico tan especial, el del poder mental, había sido muy agradable. Tenia madera de líder, sincero, diplomático, con nobles sentimientos a la vez que astuto e inteligente. aunque no lo supiese, tendría un gran destino, en el mundo de los muggles y el de los magos. De vez en cuando nacían personas así, dotadas de gran fortaleza interior, que inspiraban a los demás a seguir adelante. Britania tendría una gran suerte si Theo Nott lograba cumplir el destino que había visto para él, si todo salía bien.

-No te preocupes Nott- dijo Místico y luego señalo al sombrero- ¿Solo necesitas a la doncella una vez para el sortilegio?

-Así es, mi señor Derfel- contesto el sombrero, dirigiéndose a Místico llamándolo por su antiguo nombre celta, que significaba "_perteneciente a la magia_", nadie lo sabia pero ese sombrero había sido de Místico hacia muchos años y él lo había regalado al colegio cuando este fue construido- luego que siga con su vida muggle normal.

-Es hora- dijo la profesora McGonagall sintiendo un estremecimiento- Este castillo ha sido atacado de nuevo y como me llamo Minerva McGonagall ganaremos.

-Señora- le dijo Místico haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza a la venerable y valiente anciana que tenia frente a él- Usted es una digna representante de su casa.

-Para mi es un honor tener aquí a tan distinguido visitante- dijo ella con voz solemne- Su visita no será nunca olvidada en los anales del Colegio.

Draco beso la cabecita de su hijo y fue directo a entregárselo a Molly Weasley que lo esperaba en la entrada del despacho del director con Elie. Draco cargo a su hija, quien le dio un sonoro beso. No quería dejar a los niños con los Dementores amenazando el castillo, pero no tenia de otra, rescataría a Hermione como fuese.

-Pórtate bien y vigila tu hermano- dijo él.

-Si papi- contesto Elie enredando sus bracitos en el cuello de Draco solo por un instante antes de separarse de él. Draco le susurro alguna cosa y ella se río. Padre e hija tenían una complicidad especial. Algo que conservarían el resto de sus vidas.

-Los cuidare como si fuesen míos- le aseguro Molly para tranquilizarlo- estaremos en la torre de Gryffindor con un montón de hechizos protectores, no lograran entraran.

-Regresare con mis hijos, te lo prometo- dijo Draco al despedirse.

0o0

Janie estaba muy azorada esperando en un rincón del castillo. Vestía con sencillez, unos jeans y una chaqueta de un tono indefinible oscuro. Su tez bronceada, su cabello castaño suelto y sus esplendidos ojos verdes llenos de chispas doradas la hacían ver muy atractiva. Veía cientos de chicos deambulando por los pasillos, todos con sus túnicas negras y con corbatas de distintas combinaciones de colores que señalaban su casa, de vez en cuando algún chico mayor se paraba con curiosidad a examinarla y luego corría sin atreverse a hablar con ella, los mas chicos y sobre todos los que provenían del mundo muggle eran muy corteses pero tampoco conversaban mucho con ella. Conocía los colores de Ravenclaw, azul y plata porque su hermano Stu había sido de esa casa, pero los demás no los lograba identificar con propiedad.

Cuando llego al castillo por primera vez se había sentido impresionada, de lejos no veía mas que ruinas, pero al entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sorteando el hechizo repelente anti-muggles, pudo observar aquella maravilla. Era una estructura hermosa, como el castillo de un cuento de hadas, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no lucir impresionada, en vano. Theodore se reía de ella a cada momento, ya que parecía una niña en medio de una tienda de juguetes. Pero no era burla, Theo realmente estaba feliz por haberla traído allí, si se seguía portando de esa manera tan adorable, le iba a ser difícil resistirse a su encanto durante más tiempo. Pero ella quería un hombre que fuese solo suyo, no compartirlo con otro amor y le parecía que Theo todavía quería a su esposa. Por eso quizás, estaba muy desanimada, además en medio de una guerra, era una locura estar desperdiciando tiempo sufriendo por amor.

Vio acercarse a Ron Weasley y a Theodore Nott.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto él mirándola de una manera muy extraña- ¿Nadie ha intentado hechizarte?

-No.¿Pueden hacerlo? Theo esto es un colegio, por Dios- dijo ella un poco asustada, no se le había pasado la posibilidad de que algo así fuese a suceder.

-No le hagas caso a Theo- dijo Ron- últimamente esta muy nervioso en relación a tu seguridad- Theo le dio un codazo que le saco el aire. Janie sonrío complacida por tanta atención.

-Ven con nosotros. Te explicaremos en el camino- dijo Theo tomándola de un brazo, arrastrándola con él. Janie rodó los ojos exasperada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, él siempre era así, poco delicado……….pero era Theo, y al fin y al cabo, le gustaba asi.

Después de un rato, Janie estaba sentada en medio del despacho del director en una silla. Miraba asombrada los retratos de todos los antiguos directores de Hogwarts que cuchicheaban entre si. Uno en especial llamo su atención, un viejito de aspecto simpático con unos espectaculares ojos azules. Dumblendore le sonrío y ella le correspondió instintivamente.

Minerva McGonagall la miraba todavía sin convencerse de la presencia de un muggle en el castillo.

-Srta. Andrews un placer conocerla. Su hermano fue muy buen estudiante, el mejor que tuve en Transformaciones en muchos años- dijo ella intentando ser amable- Todos los profesores sentimos mucho su muerte. Era una gran persona y un hombre muy noble.

-Gracias- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Qué desean de mí?

El sombrero fue el que contesto y Janie casi se cae de la silla de la impresión. Un sombrero parlanchín, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Debía ser el sombrero que tanto le menciono Stu en su primera semana de clases hacia ya algunos años.

-Te seleccionare para una casa de Hogwarts- dijo el sombrero seleccionador- para así dar cumplimiento a una profecía y activar un antiguo sortilegio de protección sobre el castillo.

-¿Me convertiré en bruja?…………….porque a mi me gusta mucho como soy- dijo ella con total convencimiento. Jamás había sentido envidia de la magia de su hermano. Cada persona tenia derecho a tener sus dones y si bien ella no hacia nada especial, ni era capaz de lanzar embrujos, por lo menos trataba que su mundo fuese un mundo mejor, a su manera muggle y normal.

-No- contesto Dumblendore- la magia no puede otorgarse, nacemos con ella. Pero cada humano guarda dentro de si muchas cosas que yo considero que son mágicas. Por eso el sortilegio funcionara sin duda. Quizás no puedas hacer un hechizo pero nos ayudaras a proteger a los nuestros. Después de todo, lo que se esta peleando aquí, no solo es el derecho de sobrevivir de los magos sino también el de los muggles.

-¿Duele?- pregunto ella- no es que me vaya a negar. Pero quiero estar preparada.

-Tranquila- le dijo Nott acercándose y acariciándole la cabeza en un gesto tierno que dejo profunda huella en ella- Si te sientes mal, me avisas y te quito el maldito sombrero.

Mc Gonagall le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Theodore. Tomo el sombrero y lo deposito sobre la cabeza de Janie Andrews. Ella miro hacia arriba, sentía un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. El sombrero le hablo en su mente.

"_Hum…………__tienes coraje y valentía……….todas cualidades de un Gryffindor………..también estas dotada de una excepcional inteligencia………pero no, no te gustaría Ravenclaw…………………no eres mezquina y te encanta ayudar a los demás………..serias una buena Huffelpuff…………..pero…………….tu astucia es la de un Slytherin…………….interesante……..muy interesante,………..además de todo…………muy apropiado…..para la nueva era que queremos construir…………así que serás………."_

-¡Slytherin!- grito el sombrero.

Janie se quedo estupefacta y con ella todos los presentes. En Slytherin no entraban sangre sucias y era inaudito que lo hiciese un muggle, pero el sombrero siempre sabia lo que hacia.

Dumblendore sonreía satisfecho en su retrato. Era uno de los acontecimientos más inesperados que había visto. Sin duda las cosas empezaban a caminar por el camino recto. De pronto todos sintieron como la estructura del Colegio tembló.

Una onda de energía revitalizadora, un destello de luz recorrió todo el castillo. Los habitantes pudieron ver como las paredes adquirían su tono original de piedra recién colocada, al parecer toda una onda rejuvenecedora. De pronto las armaduras estaban brillantes. Todas las flores de los jardines se abrieron, el césped parecía más verde. Todas las banderas de las diversas casas cambiaron y exhibieron únicamente le escudo de Hogwarts y una euforia extraña se apodero de todos. El sortilegio estaba sellado, el castillo volvía a recuperar su espíritu original, aquel con el cual había sido construido y fundado.

Theo se adelanto y sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, la levanto de la silla tomándola en sus fuertes brazos, elevándola hasta que la chica se sintió suspendida en el aire. Janie le correspondió el abrazo y se miraron fijamente.

-Sabia que eras una pequeña serpiente- dijo él susurrándole directamente al rostro, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella- al principio me imaginaba que si fueses bruja sin duda serias Gryffindor. Pero después de tantos desplantes tuyos…………cambie de opinión. Eres más Slyherin que yo. Te lo voy a pedir de nuevo. ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

Ella lo miro dubitativa, luego sonrío.

-Si-le contesto Janie antes de hundirse en los labios de él. Algo inexplicable la obligaba a ello, se sentía conmovida y atraída por el hombre alto que la tenia en sus brazos, él la hacia sentir segura y querida, era demasiado irresistible para ella. Nott se vio sorprendido y luego de un primer momento en donde sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, correspondió a ese beso tan esperado y postergado una y otra vez. Sus labios sellaron lo que sus almas anhelaban. Theo sentía el corazón de ella pegado en su pecho latiendo a un ritmo frenético. La textura de su boca y su sabor era exquisita. No lo había pensado mucho, pero estaba seguro de que estaba un poco enamorado de ella y ahora que la tenia, en su cuerpo no había lugar para mas felicidad. No lo echaría a perder esta vez, eso era una promesa. Ya vería después como resolvía los demás asuntos. A lo mejor no eran muy compatibles, pero lo superarían.

Después de separarse y que Theo la depositara suavemente sobre el suelo, se tomaron de las manos. Ella lucia bastante bonita toda sonrojada. Se había besado con él en medio de un montón de extraños, pero al final no importaba. Tenia sus dudas de cómo sobrellevarían la relación, pero estaban juntos.

-Weasley- le dijo Nott con tono despreocupado y feliz a Ron quien lo miraba exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa- te presento a mi novia.

_0o0_

_Dejen reviews._

_Dramione pal próximo capitulo_

_Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta bella historia que he tratado de construir para ustedes. _


	31. El Escudo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia. En el examen me fue mas o menos. Banda sonora a cargo de Linkin Park "Papercut".Visiten el blog del fic **w w w . fuenava . wordpress . com ** . Alli encontraran fotos de los personajes según mi casting...ja ja ja ja ( solo a mi se me ocurre imaginarme a Ewan McGreggor como Gellert Grindelwald o a Juanes de pelo largo como Bill Weasley), pero pasen por ahi, hay videos de musica relacionada con el fic ( como creo que ya conocen mis gustos musicales, por supuesto que en su gran mayoria es Rock) , comenten, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran. Felicitaciones a Marine Noa Granger, quien tuvo un bebe. Visiten el blog PPC. Sigan leyendo los fics de mis amigas: Tu Verdugo de Mad Aristocrat; Dulce Traicion, Huelga contra cupido de Embercita ; Antes del lago, La vendedora de Sueños y NO MAS DRAMIONE de Karix7, el fabuloso Stranger in Strange Land de Arrayan, ademas tambien recomiendo el one shot La Leyenda de Marine Noa Granger y Finge porque yo te lo ordeno de LillithWH. Por otro lado, dejando los Dramiones de lado debo recomendar un fic viejito llamado !Hufflepuff existe! de Tastatur, es lo mas comico que me he leido en mucho tiempo, adoraran a Justin se los juro, y tiene al Cedric mas noble que he leido, un fic para recordar.

Capitulo 31 El Escudo

Berlin 1918

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, nariz aguileña y ojos azules intensos ocultos detrás de unas gafas caminaba por un largo y estrecho pasillo. Estaba en su treintena y a pesar de su aspecto intelectual, a su manera todavía seguía siendo guapo. Caminaba un poco encorvado, siempre había sido alto y también tímido, por lo que se inclinaba para tratar de pasar desapercibido. Era una persona de carácter jovial, pero muy reservado. No le gustaba hablar ni ahondar en su vida familiar, ya que esta prácticamente no existía. Lo único que tenia era a su hermano, Aberforth Dumblendore y tenían mas de de 20 años sin hablar, las pocas veces que se veían, siempre terminaban discutiendo por lo mismo, culpándose mutuamente. Al final, Albus desistió, sabia que el único culpable de esa desgracia era él mismo, independientemente de quien hubiese lanzado el hechizo. Por su culpa, su pequeña hermana estaba muerta. Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, su mente divagaba una y otra vez, como lo venia haciendo desde hace años, inmerso en la expiación de sus errores.

_Intento__ enterrar esos recuerdos tan tristes. Pero la melancolía siempre es mi compañera. Siento que le debo algo a todo el mundo, y no es fácil vivir así. Por eso he decidido ser maestro y no emprender una carrera política como había supuesto todo el mundo. _

_Recuerdo los halagos de mis__ profesores y los títulos que he ganado a través de mi trayectoria escolar: Albus el premio anual de Hogwarts, Albus el ganador del premio por servicios especiales, Albus el talentoso mago con un futuro brillante, pero nunca nadie diría Albus el solitario o Albus el triste y menos aun Albus el del corazón roto. A la gente no le gustan las historias tristes y la mía es la mas triste de todas, por eso oculto mi pasado celosamente. . _

_Gellert…………….__ Es el protagonista de mis peores pesadillas. Como olvidar toda esa historia, era algo que me atormentaba. Me entregue a un amor apasionado, abandonando todo mis prejuicios, por un momento nada me importo, ni mis hermanos, ni mi crianza, ni mis restricciones morales. Me perdí en su boca, me abandone a sus caricias, le hice el amor una y otra vez como si fuese la ultima. Inclusive llegue a intentar pensar como él. Para luego descubrir realmente quien era……………… un monstruo. Yo sentía amor por Gellert Grindelwald pero este solo sentía lujuria y me quiso utilizar, convertirme en su peón, solo para tener un compañero en la aventura riesgosa que había iniciado. Por eso no soporto, cuando yo, recuperando la cordura y saliendo de ese sopor que me había quitado todas las perspectivas, me negué rotundamente a ayudar a realizar su sueño pervertido y eso ocasiono la terrible pelea. _

_A Gellert Grindelwald no le importaba__ sacar del camino a Aberforth si con eso lograba desaparecer al causante de que yo me arrepintiese y lo abandonase. Yo no podía soportar que alguien intentase dañar a mi hermano menor y no tuve mas remedio que intervenir, pero desgraciadamente fue ella……….mi inocente hermana, la que pago en ese enfrentamiento. Hubo un momento, en donde se lanzaron tres maldiciones imperdonables al mismo tiempo. Sabia que Aberforth le había lanzado una a Gellert, sabia que este había atacado a Aberforth, pero lo que nunca me he atrevido a confesar era que yo, Albus Dumblendore había escogido entre su hermano y el gran amor de su vida …………..y le había lanzado un __**Avada**__ a Grildelwald, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos. En la confusión, un hechizo perdido impacto a Ariana y ninguno de los tres supo quien fue el causante. Gellert Grindelwald huyo, jamás lo volví a ver hasta años después, y se llevo mi corazón con él, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Grindelwald era un mago poderoso, alguien que estaba violentando el orden natural de las cosas, caminando por senderos franqueados por las tinieblas, no había dejado de amarlo y esa era mi maldición. Paso el tiempo y mi corazón no se calmaba, entonces cuando tenia 25 años lo vi de nuevo. _

¿_Cómo describir lo que se siente al ver al ser amado y al mismo tiempo el más odiado? Todo el conflicto regresa, alterando tu cuerpo y penetrando tu mente, sientes el corazón ardiendo, tus células te empujan al contacto de esa persona, a perderte de nuevo en él, a recorrer con tus manos su humanidad y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero tu cerebro te lo impide, usas la racionalización, te aferras a ella a cada segundo porque con Gellert, un paso en falso y estas perdido en un mar de lujuria. Suerte que soy Albus, y mi especial personalidad me impide expresar muchas cosas, soy de aquellos hombres que tienen el infierno por dentro como diría mi difunta madre. Llevo una mascara de serenidad, humildad y ecuanimidad ocultando mi verdadero yo, es mi defensa natural, nadie se atreve a atacarme, no porque sea el "mejor mago de la historia" (aquí es en donde me pregunto ¿A quien se le ocurrió colocar eso en mis cromos de las ranas de chocolate?), sino porque soy mortalmente aburrido y distractor. _

_Lo que soy capaz de sentir y mi manera de demostrarlo lo saben muy pocas personas, entre ellas, Grindelwald, que en ese fugaz encuentro, sin duda vio reflejados en mis ojos todo el deseo irrefrenable, la lujuria, la pasión, pero así mismo la terrible duda y el profundo desprecio, todos sentimientos encontrados que pugnaban por la supremacía en mi cerebro. No fue agradable y me atrevo a suponer que para ninguno de los dos, aunque mis suposiciones muchas veces no son las correctas. Gellert siempre ha sido susceptible a las emociones humanas, ni siquiera cuando dio inicio a sus experimentos secretos, como él los llamo ( de los cuales yo en ese entonces no tenia la mas mínima idea) jamás dejo de fluctuar entre la euforia y la más temible furia. Así que el hecho de ser cortésmente rechazado, significo para él la peor humillación posible. A pesar que yo sabia que la inmensidad de su orgullo no cabía en su cuerpo, debo ser honesto y decir que me sorprendió su reacción. Yo pensaba que no tenía corazón, pero una vez mas me equivoque en mi apreciación. Gellert si tenia corazón, uno negro y retorcido es cierto, pero un corazón al fin y al cabo. Y yo Albus Dumblendore, se lo rompí, así de simple, sin más detalles o mas explicaciones. ¿Me acosté con él en esa ocasión? Por supuesto que lo hice, la carne es débil, y yo soy un pedazo de lomo de aguja en ese sentido, como dije anteriormente, con Gellert hay que andarse con cuidado, porque un tropiezo y estas en sus brazos de nuevo, es despiadado y cruel, pero es el hombre más magnético que he conocido en la vida. Por otro lado, yo era joven, muy joven, mi intelecto todavía no había logrado suprimir mis más bajos deseos. Pero lo importante, es que tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no caer nunca más. _

_Jamás me lo perdone a mi mismo, pero curiosamente si logre perdonar a Gellert, muchos años después solo sentía lastima por Grindelwald, el Señor Tenebroso, victima de su propia incapacidad de arrepentirse. Trate de enmendar todos mis errores, siendo humilde y brindándole todo mi conocimiento a las nuevas generaciones, pero eso solo se me ocurrió mas tarde en mi vida. Al principio de mi __**despecho**__, como suelo llamar esa época entre los veinte y los treinta, tanta soledad me tenía abrumando, de tanto hablar con los antiguos retratos de mi casa, acabaría por volverme loco. Siempre recibía correspondencia, además publicaba artículos en revistas importantes como Trasformaciones Today pero evitaba el contacto con la gente, mejor dicho, evitaba encontrarme con él, que cada día se hacia mas famoso en los foros políticos mágicos con sus ideas revolucionarias acerca del __**bien mayor,**__ que yo sabia no era mas que la mascara que disimulaba sus planes de dominación para todos los muggles y los magos. _

_Grindelwald c__ambiaria la bota imperial por la bota mágica, ese era mi chiste privado, en esos años de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Gellert siempre fue un buen orador, de eso no había duda, era capaz de convencer a un pueblo entero de ahogarse en el rió, y ellos se suicidarían con una sonrisa en el rostro, complaciendo a tan distinguido mago, de eso estaba seguro. Pero el único que sabía la verdad era yo y quizás hable cuando fue demasiado tarde. En 1947 ya siendo profesor de Hogwarts y con Grindelwald preso en Numemgard, visite Auschwithz, Treblinka, Sorbibor y otros lugares de exterminio, nadie nunca se imaginara la amargura del sabor de mis lágrimas ese día. Toda esa gente, desaparecida gracias a las ideas del loco genocida que yo había amado alguna vez, ideas que fueron adoptadas por los líderes muggles europeos de esa época. Pero eso…………..es otra historia. _

_Un buen __día me levante de la cama, me mire al espejo y me dije "Ya basta Al. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? La gente no muerde y eso es un hecho", además el fantasma de Gellert Grindelwald no podía estar persiguiéndome eternamente, algún día debería enfrentarlo, quizás ya no en un plano personal, pero si quizás debido a nuestras ideas, distintas desde su concepción hasta su propósito. . Prepare las maletas e inicie mi viaje a una nueva vida, que presentía me dejaría muchas satisfacciones. Por eso había acudido a la Universidad Mágica de Berlín, invitado por el rector para dar la cátedra de Encantamientos Avanzados y de paso verificar de primera mano como reaccionaba la gente ante el siniestro cambio de pensamiento que pululaba en el ambiente, por supuesto obra y gracia de Gellert Grindelwald. _

_La estructura del edificio era imponente, con altas columnas en su fachada, en un estilo grecorromano que __volvía a ponerse de moda tantos en los edificios muggles como el los mágicos. La Gran Guerra muggle había acabado hacia unos meses, ahora Alemania era una republica. El Kaiser había sido depuesto. Y la geopolitica Europea también había cambiado. En Rusia, un grupo de fanáticos llamados Bolcheviques habían asesinado al Zar y a su familia. Los magos rusos sin duda siguiendo ese ejemplo, habían quemado vivo a su ministro mágico, en un acto que fue deplorado por todas las comunidades mágicas civilizadas del mundo. El ministerio mágico alemán, curiosamente parecía estar inmenso en una tensa calma, como esa que precede a la gran tempestad. Los vientos de cambio al parecer llegarían tarde o temprano. Y por supuesto, que el recinto universitario era el mejor lugar para estar al corriente de los nuevos acontecimientos, no en vano las mejores ideas venían de las mentes jóvenes. Mientras recorría el pasillo me fije que había a los lados innumerables puertas, todas ellas cerradas, de vez en cuando algún brujo apresurado cargando montones de libros en su regazo entraba nerviosamente por una de esas puertas, sin duda llegando tarde a una clase. Sonreí recordando mis días de Hogwarts y luego en la Academia Superior de Encantamientos, en donde había sido el mejor alumno de los últimos 300 años._

_Mis pasos me__ llevaron directamente a la sala 369, mi salón de clases asignado para ese día, antes de abrir la puerta, lancé un largo suspiro. Sin duda estaba un poco asustado, pero a la vez animado y expectante, por Merlín que necesitaba aire fresco. No podía seguir viviendo regodeándome en mi dolor, analizando de mil maneras como mi vida había cambiado en un segundo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y si bien poseía un giratiempo y estuve mucho tiempo obsesionado con la idea de utilizarlo, había desistido. De alguna manera sentía que el destino no podía ser cambiado, quizás podría salvar a Ariana una y otra vez, pero quizás irremediablemente volvería a pasar lo mismo, ella moriría. Había leído algo al respecto y no me apetecía pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. _

_Abrí__ la puerta y escuche el ruido procedente del interior, voces jóvenes, alegres, despreocupadas, quizás metidos en conversaciones profundas o simplemente comentando alguna tontería. Me atreví a cerrar los ojos un momento, deleitado, me sentía en mi terreno, ser maestro era algo que me fortalecía, me llenaba de alegría y me revitalizaba. Entre al salón de clases y inmediatamente los alumnos callaron, intimidados ante la fama que me precedía. Los mire a todos por encima de las gafas, tomando un poco de confianza me erguí en toda mi estatura y me coloque frente a los estudiantes con los brazos cruzados, sosteniendo mi varita. . Mis ojos (de un impresionante color azul, si me permiten agregar) escudriñaban cada cara, penetraba almas e intensiones con mi mirada de rayos X (de esos que habían descubierto recientemente un tal Röntgen). Después de un rato, solo sonreí, y usando mi varita para escribir en el pizarrón mágico, deje impresas allí unas palabras y me aleje un poco para leerlas. Satisfecho con el resultado, hable con mi tono más amable, ensayado hasta la saciedad, para demostrar que era un tipo confiable, a pesar de haber sido el amante de un Lord Oscuro: _

_-Soy Albus Dumblendore, __ el nuevo profesor de Encantamientos Avanzados, será un placer compartir todas las tardes con ustedes, sin duda una experiencia muy interesante- dije con tono cortés, a una audiencia que me miraba con ojos exorbitados y un poco incrédulos, debido quizás a lo que había escrito en el pizarrón._

_Creo que nunca nadie a ciencia cierta supo jamás, de todos mis alumnos, porque yo, siempre empezaba mi año escolar escribiendo en un pizarrón, __**Vine , vi y venci**__, parafraseando a Julio Cesar, eso , mas algunas otras cosas, me hicieron ganar fama de excéntrico. Y el significado de esas palabras, es un misterio para muchos, pero para quien sepa algo de mi vida, es mas que evidente. _

_0o0_

Gellert solo exhibió una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando los vio aparecer. Allí estaban, el viejo y molesto Druida, la mujer que era la reencarnación del plasma, Harry Potter, el chico-que-pronto-moriría y el hombre rubio que portaba aquella espada legendaria. Se habian aparecido bastante separados. Los otros dos elementos, sin duda se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Excelente.

Hermione se sentía asfixiada por la mordaza que tenia colocada, además la soga que mantenía sus manos atadas se le clavaba en la piel, pero lo peor de todo era sentir el halo siniestro de la magia del hombre que la tenia bien sujeta contra él en su montura. El pánico se infiltraba en su cuerpo y no podía soportar el aliento de Gellert directamente a un lado de su cara, espantosamente frío. Ella miraba a Franz con desesperación, este con su mirada solo le pedía que mantuviese la calma. Grindelwald la utilizaba como escudo humano y la mantenía amordazada, porque quería evitarse problemas. Ella dominaba perfectamente la Voz y Gellert no era tonto, esa bruja era muy talentosa, así que la quería bien calladita para lo que se proponía hacer.

Hermione ya estaba sucumbiendo al mareo y la debilidad, cuando lo vio. Alto, rubio, vestido de pantalón y chaqueta negra, sin tunica, luciendo desafiante con Polaris en su mano, mirándola con el miedo saltando de sus intensos ojos grises. En ese momento se estremeció, tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía y no pudo evitar gemir con todas sus fuerzas, todo el revuelo de sentimientos que tenia hacia él hizo erupción en su cuerpo de una manera tan atroz, que sintió que el alma le abandonaba por un instante, su primer impulso fue correr hacia él, pero no podía, Gellert la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, sentía que la iba a partir en dos. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el Señor Oscuro.

-Así que ya lo viste- dijo Gellert con crueldad- típica reacción. No trates de mentirme Granger, tú todavía amas a ese hombre, que gracioso, un hombre que dejara de respirar pronto.

Ella se removió con violencia pero Gellert intensifico el agarre.

-Tranquila- dijo en voz baja- esto apenas comienza.

Gellert se adelanto con su caballo del grupo, entonces la vara que sostenía en ese momento en alto emitió un destello de luz, era la orden que esperaban los dementores. Estos inmediatamente volaron raudos hacia Hogwarts.

Draco la miraba desesperado, tenia la espada desenvainada. Ella estaba atada montada en un caballo con un hombre que tenia una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, vestía de negro y estaba amordazada, podía ver sus ojos vidriosos, estaba muy pálida y lucia enferma. A su lado Metzger y el anciano que suponía era Malcom Scythale, mas hacia atrás su padre quien lo observaba con una expresión inescrutable, Avery, Rosier, Amycus Carroy y otros antiguos mortifagos ahora convertidos en Deathcrows, estos en un movimiento inesperado se desaparecieron y dejaron a los tres hombres a caballo en la explanada.

Ella era su otra mitad, la persona por la que mas había luchado a lo largo de su vida. Su compañera, la madre de sus hijos, su amor. La certeza de que estaba en peligro y la imposibilidad de poder contenerse fueron los desencadenantes de que Draco Malfoy echase por la borda cualquier vestigio de prudencia, simplemente blandió la espada y se dirigió como un suicida a salvar a esa joven, que era la persona por la cual respiraba.

Harry vio como Draco empezaba una carrera desenfrenada para atacar al hombre encapuchado, esquivando los hechizos que este lanzaba con el báculo. Simplemente lo siguió, no tenia remedio, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo y sobre todas las cosas, ellos dos eran sus amigos.

-Parkinson- grito Místico viendo como los dos chicos planteaban batalla a los Oscuro- El escudo.

Entonces todos pudieron apreciar como esa hermosa joven, extendió los brazos hacia el cielo, y un destello increíble de luz salio de su cuerpo, corriendo a ambas lados como una barrera, una muralla, siguiendo la dirección de la muralla de Adriano. Ese despliegue de energía la sumió en un estado de euforia, no sentía su cuerpo, en un momento sintió que la luz brotaba de cada una de sus células, el escudo crecía más y mas, extendiéndose a si mismo también hacia el cielo, entonces el cuerpo de Pansy se convirtió en pura energía, que impregnaba rauda todas las células de su cuerpo desvaneciéndolas. En ese momento, Pansy Parkinson dejo de ser humana y formo parte del todo………la energía vital que rodeaba el planeta……que le daba vida a todas las cosas………..estaba absorbiéndola sin piedad………sin embargo todavía estaba viva. Sentía su cuerpo pujando en cada dirección, aun así sentía dolor y un sinfín de emociones, podía usar su sentido de la vista, veía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo simplemente era una corriente de energía, un escudo que despedía una luz intensa color magenta, con miles de chispas saltando de ella , en ese momento Pansy Parkinson, la insegura chica que se creía buena para nada, estaba protegiendo los limites de Escocia y evitando que los cuatro Oscuros penetrasen en esta.

Malcom Scythale estaba entretenido lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestro. No había abandonado su montura por los momentos. Maldijo cuando vio a la bruja desapareciéndose y convirtiéndose en un despliegue de energía. No se había imaginado que esa mujer seria tan poderosa. Entonces en un movimiento rápido dejo el caballo y camino a enfrentarse con Místico.

-Místico- dijo Scythale con sorna- venerable Místico. Debiste permanecer en tu hueco junto al mar, esto no es tu asunto.

-Joven Malcom- le contesto Místico tomando posición de ataque- tenia curiosidad por conocerlo, he oído que usted es una persona muy tenaz.

Scythale no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo un hechizo a Místico que simplemente lo neutralizo con su vara de Druida. Scythale no perdió la compostura, tenía guardada mas sorpresas desagradables.

Draco dio un salto y blandiendo a Polaris, dio un golpe de espada contra la vara de Grindelwald, esta tembló en la mano del oscuro pero no la soltó. Gellert se impresiono por la fuerza del golpe. Hermione gimió cuando vio a Draco lanzándose en ese ataque suicida. Draco golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue en el aire, Gellert hizo que el caballo retrocediese, el animal obedeció. Draco se puso de nuevo en posición de ataque. Sus fosas nasales aleteaban, tenia la boca abierta y estaba jadeando como un animal, la furia y el dolor eran sus compañeras en ese momento, pero también era lo que estaba alimentando su fuerza y su coraje.

-Malfoy- le grito Gellert a la distancia, señalando a Hermione, que negaba con la cabeza, intentando darle a entender a Draco que se alejase, que Grindelwald solo quería provocarlo- ¿Vienes acaso por esto?.

-Maldito- grito Draco, tensando su cuerpo, preparándose para una nueva acometida, tomo a Polaris con las dos manos y avanzo cautelosamente. Se movía como un felino, lento, elegante y peligroso- Entrégamela.

Harry corrió hacia donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy y le lanzo unos cuantos hechizos a Gellert que los desvío eficientemente con su vara. Entonces Franz, entendió de que no podía permanecer ajeno al combate por más tiempo. Tenía la obligación de luchar con Potter o con Malfoy, por lo menos para mantener las apariencias. Así que abandonando su montura, intercepto el camino de Harry con un hechizo aturdidor que Harry esquivo por unos centímetros.

Harry detuvo su frenética carrera para ayudar a Draco y se enfrasco en un duelo con Franz Metzger, en un momento cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron mantener una disimulada charla.

-Tienes que llevarte a Malfoy a Escocia, esto es una trampa- le dijo Franz mientras se acercaba a Harry.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto Harry lanzándole un avada desviado a Franz.

-Es Gellert Grindelwald- susurro Franz, quien atravesó a Harry con su vacía mirada azul.

-¡Diablos!- escupió Harry. Como no se lo había imaginado, si era lo mas lógico, quien mas podría ocupar el lugar de Voldemort, que el mago Tenebroso que había sido su predecesor. Harry sintió que la mente se le obnubilaba por un segundo. Ese hombre era el epitome de la maldad, la crueldad reencarnada, si realmente era cierto todo lo que había escuchado de él. Ahora entendía el interés de Malcom Scythale por las reliquias mortales, el mismo Grindelwald había sido el poseedor de la varita del saúco y había dedicado años a buscarlas. ¿Qué pretendían hacer con las reliquias? ¿Por qué tanto interés en Escocia? De pronto una lucecita de entendimiento ilumino su cerebro ¡Por supuesto! El maldito báculo que estaba escondido en Hogwarts al parecer era parte de la profecía que involucraba a los cuatro oscuros y al mago de los cinco elementos en uno, quien quiera que este fuese………… y ¡ El báculo estaba en Hogwarts! Él mismo lo había escondido en la Cámara de los Secretos.

¿Qué tenían que ver el báculo y las reliquias mortales? De pronto se quedo rígido, si Grindelwald se aparecía en Escocia, los que se quedaron custodiando el castillo no serian suficientes para detenerlo. Ese entonces era el plan de Grindelwald , divide y vencerás. Harry se maldijo su idiotez, había caído en ese juego en el polo Norte, en esa ocasión su estrategia resulto la adecuada, él, Pansy y Theo contra Voldemort, Ron, Draco y Hermione destruyendo el Horrocrux, pero esta vez no estaba tan seguro. Miro por un segundo el escudo de luz de Pansy, nadie podía atravesar eso. Entonces recordó, el proyecto Somaya tenía en su poder algo de su sangre y la de Pansy. Sin duda Grindelwald se había apropiado de eso. Voldemort podía volar gracias a su sangre. Si había hecho el conjuro correcto, Gellert podía atravesar el escudo de Pansy sin sufrir daño, siempre lo había sabido. Así que simplemente quería deshacerse de ellos allí, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?. Observo a Draco amenazando a Gellert con su espada, y su mirada se detuvo en Hermione quien lucia amordazada. ¡Quiere deshacerse de Draco!

-Pase lo que pase, Potter- dijo Franz con su voz calmada que lo caracterizaba- Debes ir tras Grindelwald.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Harry seguía lanzándole a Metzger hechizos desviados.

-Draco Malfoy y yo nos vamos a pelear a muerte- dijo Franz que ya había adivinado la intención original de Gellert Grindelwald. Su abuelo era demasiado astuto y eso había que reconocerlo- Y Gellert supone que tú te quedaras a ayudarlo. Debes ir tras el Señor Oscuro. Yo me ocupare de Malfoy.

Draco utilizo su poder de transformación y convirtió el caballo de Grindelwald en hielo, este soltó un gruñido de frustración y lanzo a Hermione de la grupa del caballo, esta cayo pesadamente en el suelo. Draco aúllo e intento acercarse a ella, pero Gellert, que ya se había apeado del caballo, lo intercepto con su lanza. Draco retrocedió sintiendo que el pánico lo invadía, miro de reojo y la vio moverse, estaba viva. Hermione se arrastro en el suelo unos metros y se incorporo boca arriba, miro a Draco aterrorizada.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por una mujer que no es tuya?- le grito Gellert, todavía con su capucha ocultándole el rostro, sonreía cruelmente. Con fuerza inusitada y utilizando la vara como palanca aparto a Draco unos metros hacia atrás. Draco no perdió el equilibrio y siguió apuntándolo con su espada, esta vez sostenida por una sola mano.

Draco sintió un sudor frío en sus sienes. Miro a Hermione detenidamente. Ella negaba con la cabeza. Ideas confusas y dispersas pulularon en su cerebro. Luego atravesó al hombre de la capucha con sus ojos. Un rictus de amargura se dibujo en su boca. Poco a poco estaba comprendiendo y la verdad era muy dura, hasta para él.

-Me presento Draco Malfoy, soy Gellert Grindelwald. Y esa mujer que esta ahí, ya no te pertenece, es la mujer de Franz Metzger. Su legítima esposa- entonces Gellert estallo en siniestras carcajadas, solo tuvo que ver la cara demudada de dolor de Draco para darse cuenta de que su plan había sido un éxito. Si tenía suerte, eliminaría al aire y al agua, además del molestoso druida. Y para el plasma tenia una pequeña sorpresita.

Draco sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando ordenar sus ideas, de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Hermione, quien inmediatamente le rehúyo la vista y trato de gemir aun estando amordazada, estaba temblando y con las lagrimas surcándole el rostro. Solo al verla en ese estado, supo que era verdad. Ella, el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos, la mujer por la que había estado sufriendo la mitad de su existencia, lo había traicionado uniéndose a otro en matrimonio. No le importaban las razones en ese momento, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que era el mismo Gellert Grindelwarld a quien estaba enfrentado en ese momento, la certeza y el dolor de que nunca mas volverían a estar juntos le partió el alma. Entonces Draco Malfoy, dejándose controlar por toda la rabia que bullía en su interior, perdió las perspectivas y su combate con Grindelwald paso a segundo termino.

Por un instante su mirada se cruzo con la de Franz Metzger en la lejanía y este no pudo evitar estremecerse, los ojos de Draco Malfoy destellaban odio puro. Vio a Gellert alejarse tranquilamente hacia el escudo energético y a Draco rígido de pie, cerca de Hermione Granger, con la espada baja y la cabeza gacha, apretando sus puños hasta volverlos blancos. De pronto Polaris refulgió con una pálida luz azul envolviendo su hoja y su propia espada la Daga de la Bruja clamo por ser sacada de su vaina. Franz no podía hacer caso omiso de la llamada de la espada. Así que preparo su cuerpo y su mente para lo que sin duda seria un combate crucial.

-Potter- dijo Franz mascullando- es hora. Vete de aquí.

-No puedo atravesar el escudo- dijo Harry quien impertérrito había visto toda la escena y no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por que razón Draco había dejado de pelear con Grindelwald? ¿Por qué veía a Hermione como si quisiera matarla? Harry estaba en total estado de desasosiego, todo estaba saliendo de la peor manera posible. Miro suplicante a su aliado, Franz Metzger, quien también tenía una actitud muy extraña. Antes de que pudiese preguntar algo mas, Franz lo apremio de nuevo.

-Rápido Potter, utiliza tu imaginación- dijo Metzger- si Grindelwald llega a Hogwarts será desastroso.

Harry corrió detrás de Gellert Grindelwald. Franz intento dominar el sentimiento de revancha que la espada le estaba ofreciendo. La saco de su vaina y la observo un momento. La pelea seria dura y sin duda Draco Malfoy lo iba a intentar matar. No lo culpaba, él en su situación hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Draco dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra a Hermione, ella lo miraba intentando en vano de desatarse de sus ataduras, desesperada por ofrecerle alguna explicación, él sabia que ella no podía hablar por la mordaza, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo, estaba fuera de si. Draco la apunto con su espada y le grito desgarradoramente fuera de todo su control- ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste Hermione?- ella gimió asustada, la profecía de Elie se estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad. Lo que había visto hacia meses en la mente de su hija, la imagen le asaltaba el pensamiento como un verdadero _deja vu_.

-Si le haces daño te matare- Draco escucho la fría advertencia de Franz Metzger detrás de él. De nuevo la furia y un deseo de matar incontrolable se apoderaron de su ser. No pretendía matar a Hermione, jamás lo haría, ella era la madre de sus hijos, su indiferencia y desamor seria suficiente castigo para ella, pero con Metzger era diferente, lo iba a desmembrar con sus propias manos.

-Maldito cobarde ¿Cómo te atreviste?- le grito Draco dándole la espalda a Hermione. Vio a Franz Metzger blandiendo con fuerza a La Daga de la bruja. Lucia imponente con esa gran espada en sus manos, vestido de uniforme militar negro y un aura oscura rodeándolo.

-Te prometí que si me llamabas cobarde de nuevo te mataría- contesto Franz, quien sintió su cuerpo temblando de furia, se sentía insultado, su fanático amor propio y su sentido del honor mandaron al diablo toda su ecuanimidad, sin contar que su espada estaba deseosa de batirse en duelo con la otra. - y Franz Metzger siempre hace honor a sus promesas.

Draco se inclino un poco hacia adelante y cambio alternativamente a Polaris de mano para distraer a su oponente. Franz mantuvo la concentración, no iba a caer con ese ardid infantil. De pronto Draco haciendo gala de una velocidad sobrenatural, levanto la espada sobre su cabeza con ambas manos y dio un salto hacia Franz, quien recibió todo el golpe de Polaris extendiendo el brazo en donde llevaba su espada. Pateo a Draco en el estomago para quitárselo de encima, Draco dio un giro en el aire y de nuevo estuvo de pie en el suelo, ni siquiera había sentido la patada en su estomago. La sed de sangre y venganza se había apoderado de todo su ser, haciéndolo insensible al dolor físico. La Traición era lo único que no podía perdonar en la vida y traición era lo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Se fue hacia Franz lanzando golpes de espada una y otra vez, golpes que Franz rechazo con destreza y maestra. Ambos magos se giraron sobre si mismos con una velocidad irreal, se enfrentaron de nuevo y golpearon al mismo tiempo las espadas que quedaron cruzadas, ambas armas refulgían, Polaris con una mortecina luz azul y La Daga de la Bruja con una luz rojo dorada brillante.

Draco entonces empujo con la espada a Franz, y viéndose libre por un instante, clavo a Polaris en el piso, este se abrió en dos. Franz intento no perder el equilibrio, saltando la grieta que se abrió a sus pies. De nuevo quedaron enfrentados a distancia prudencial.

-Te matare- le grito Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Coloco a Polaris en poción horizontal sobre su cara, levantando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, flexionando sus codos y girando las muñecas con ambas manos tomando la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza, exhibiendo otra posición de ataque. Sus ojos grises se habían convertido en un par de brasas ardiendo del odio más infinito hacia su oponente. Uno de los dos no saldría vivo de allí, eso era una promesa.

-Eso lo veremos- le contesto Franz con voz segura, colocándose con un pie delante y otro atrás, las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas y el torso hacia adelante, sosteniendo La Daga de la Bruja con ambas manos, frente a él, paralela a su cuerpo. Ambos magos se habían olvidado completamente de sus talentos mágicos. Como siempre que peleaban, seria un duelo de espadas, los dos querían ver la sangre del otro derramándose a raudales.

Hermione veía todo el combate a pocos metros impertérrita. Entendía la reacción de Draco y eso era lo que mas había temido. El maldito Gellert le había escupido la verdad con toda la intención de desatar un infierno emocional y allí estaba batiéndose a muerte contra su rival. No podía dejar de llorar desconsolada, quizás si ella le hubiese dicho la verdad, a lo mejor, él no habría tomado esa actitud. Hermione meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no, Draco hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, intentar matar a Metzger, sus sentimientos por ella eran muy fuertes y era lo único que verdaderamente lo hacia perder su control. Sus manos estaban atadas y ella estaba impotente para evitar una desgracia. No podían matarse allí, después de todo, los necesitaba a ambos vivos. Además inexplicablemente, Franz parecía estar poseído por el mismo espíritu de odio y revancha que controlaba la mente de Draco en ese momento.

Hermione entonces llego a la conclusión correcta, sorprendentemente no se estaban pelando porque eran de bandos diferentes, simplemente se estaban peleando por su amor. Hermione sintió una opresión llenándole el pecho, la posibilidad de que Franz Metzger la amara era una locura, pero ahora entendía claramente el significado de todas sus palabras y sus gestos. No lo habría previsto ni en un millón de años. Intento concentrar su poder con todas sus fuerzas en sus manos y luego de sentir que su cabeza casi se partía en dos, ya que no tenía ni varita ni nada que canalizara su poder mágico, logro desatar la soga. Se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se quito la mordaza. Tenia que parar ese enfrentamiento a como de lugar, si Franz moría la profecía no se cumpliría y si Draco moría, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás a si misma.

Mistico y Malcom Scythale estaban enfrascados en una lucha de poder mágico. El viejo druida compensaba su falta de habilidad física con poderosos hechizos y una y otra vez lograba interceptar las maldiciones que le enviaba Scythale, quien lucia cada vez mas perplejo.

-_Avada Kedavra-_ grito Malcom pero Místico logro saltar a un lado. El hechizo verde impacto sobre la yerba dejando una huella negra.

-_Expulso-_ grito Místico enviando una poderosa ráfaga de energía con su vara hacia Malcom quien salto despedido hacia atrás. Con una agilidad inusitada en su viejo cuerpo, logro incorporarse.

-**MUERE**- Malcom utilizo la **Voz** con maestría. Entonces Místico se arrodillo sosteniéndose a duras penas con la vara, se llevo una mano a su corazón. La potencia de la **Voz** era increíble, así que utilizo todo su autocontrol para poder sobrellevarla. Sentía su corazón latiendo rápido, para luego pararse y volver a latir con fuerza. Su cuerpo luchaba desesperado ante la compulsión. Scythale sonreía satisfecho, pero a la vez débil, todo el poder que requirió esa orden también había hecho mella en él. Miro a la lejanía y vio a su señor Oscuro frente al despliegue de colores que era el escudo de Pansy Parkinson. Al ver que Místico caía al suelo, pálido, camino para reunirse con Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald miro curioso el escudo. Sin dudarlo ni siquiera por un instante y rodeándose con fuerza de su aura oscura, se acerco y lo atravesó. Un profundo gemido de dolor se alzo dentro de las mismas entrañas del muro de energía. Mientras atravesaba el escudo, Gellert miraba impresionado todos los colores y las chispas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, tomo una y la apretó en su mano, sintiendo el estremecimiento de esta como si fuese un ser vivo lo que estaba aplastando. Río con profundas y crueles carcajadas. Se concentro e hizo que su siniestra energía se propagase por toda la longitud del escudo y este desapareció. Vio como un cuerpo desnudo caía arrodillado sobre el suelo, débil y tembloroso, al lado de la muralla, era una espectacular mujer con piel muy blanca y cabellos negros ocultando sus deliciosos pechos. Ella lo miro con el pánico reflejándose en sus grandes ojos azules y Gellert se detuvo un instante frente a ella. La lujuria por un hombre o una mujer hermosa era algo incontrolable en él, a pesar de ser un Oscuro, siempre lo había sido, su insaciable apetito sexual era legendario. Pero muy a su pesar, esta vez lo dejaría pasar, tenia cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse.

-Nunca podrás comparar tu poder con el mío. Te perdonare la vida. Guardo la esperanza que reflexiones sobre esta experiencia y cambies de bando- Gellert la miraba fríamente, con su boca dibujando una macabra sonrisa- No me gustan las de tu clase, pero sin duda contigo, una dama tan poderosa, se podría hacer una excepción, someterte y sodomizarte será una experiencia que no me perderé por nada en este mundo. Y me provoca procrear un descendiente contigo, la expectativa de utilizarlo a mi antojo es algo que me interesa mucho, veo un gran potencial destructivo en eso. Estas advertida, la próxima vez que te tenga cerca, conocerás mi lado más oscuro, chiquilla. Piénsalo, te estaré esperando………….ansioso. Y si no quieres………….te destruiré. Pero por ahora, tengo prisa- Gellert entonces avanzo para cruzar la muralla, siendo perseguido por su aura de tinieblas y oscuridad. Scythale también paso de largo, miro de reojo a Pansy y la ignoro olímpicamente. No convenía maltratar a los juguetes de Gellert.

Pansy sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho del susto. Ese hombre encapuchado era lo mas espeluznante que había visto en la vida y su vil amenaza le taladro el cerebro. Si ese hombre alguna vez le tocaba un solo cabello se moriría del asco, prefería que le arrancasen la piel mil veces a eso.

Harry corrió presuroso hacia ella, Pansy miraba el suelo y solo sintió la calida mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Con el rostro descompuesto por el miedo lo miro. Harry enseguida viendo que ella estaba desnuda allí, intentando de cubrir su cuerpo, se quito su tunica y la cubrió con ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Pansy solo asintió- Místico ha caído, revisa su estado. Yo iré detrás de Grindelwald.

-¿Ese es Grindelwald?- dijo con un aullido Pansy- ¡Oh , Merlin bendito! Harry perdóname, no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Ayuda a Místico- le dijo Harry antes de atravesar la muralla, elevarse del suelo y emprender el vuelo- Y llévatelo a Hogwarts, rápido.

En medio de la llanura que rodeaba la muralla de Adriano, dos hombres poderosos se enfrentaban. Los cuerpos de ambos brillaban por causa de la luz que despedían sus espadas. Una verdadera exhibición de duelo de espadas. Un combate ordinario entre dos humanos extraordinarios. Uno de ellos, un siniestro oscuro, alguien que sin tener la capacidad, se veía invadido por violentos sentimientos iban mas allá de su comprensión. El otro, por naturaleza cambiante y voluble como el agua, sumergido en las profundidades de un amor verdadero y desgarrador, que lo atormentaba a cada segundo de su existencia. ¿Cómo seguir respirando si la razón de tu vida simplemente se te ha escapado de las manos? Draco Malfoy deseaba morir, pero se llevaría a su rival con él. Por un momento nada le importo. Pero entonces en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de sus dos inocentes hijos y se dio cuenta que aunque sea por ellos, debía sobrevivir, aunque significase continuar el sendero vital con el corazón roto. No podía mirarla y enfrentarla, iba mas allá de sus fuerzas, su orgullo y su rabia le impedían ceder un milímetro y escucharla. La amaba y la odiaba desesperadamente. No quería escuchar ninguna explicación, porque nada justificaba tamaña traición.

Draco de nuevo empezó a embestir con fuerza a Franz, quien no se amilano en ningún momento, respondió con ímpetu cada mandoble de espada de su oponente. La intensidad del ataque de Draco hacia que retrocediese y utilizando la habilidad de Oscuro de teletrasportase se sitúo detrás de él intentando darle una estocada a espaldas, pero Draco giro y sorprendentemente hizo lo mismo, se teletrasporto.

Esa era la manera que los Oscuros y los Druidas recorrían las distancias, algo que Místico se había esforzado en enseñarle y Draco estaba demostrando que era un alumno insuperable. Dando un giro inesperado al aparecerse de un lado de Franz, logro herirlo en la cara, pero este respondió lanzándose con furia contra él y logrando rozarle un brazo. La sangre salía a borbotones de las heridas de ambos, pero ninguno cedió terreno. Continuaron en su lucha, golpeando las espadas con fuerza, si estaban agotados no lo demostraban.

-Deténganse- grito Hermione corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba muy débil y lo sabia, pero era de vida o muerte que dejasen de pelear. Nunca había visto dos hombres enfrentados con tanto encono y furia.

-Apártate- grito Franz quien había caído y tenia a Draco sobre él intentando decapitarlo con el filo de su espada sobre su cuello. Draco se distrajo al escuchar la voz de Hermione y Franz aprovecho para patearlo de nuevo, con tal fuerza que lo lanzo a unos metros. Intento concentrarse y transformarlo en un bloque de hielo, pero Franz se deshizo del hielo cuando se sintió cubierto por este.

Draco sintió el golpe contra su espalda y perdió el aliento. Un dolor antiguo lo asalto, una costilla que Hermione le había fracturado cuando era vampiro, de nuevo se rompió. Ignoro el dolor y de un salto se incorporo, respirando con dificultad.

-Por favor- suplico ella desesperada. Tenía el rostro congestionado de tanto llorar y su cabello caía despeinado sobre sus ojos. Draco no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Cállate Hermione y vete de aquí- le dijo con desden Draco, sorprendiéndose así mismo por el tono de rabia que imprimió a cada palabra- Tú y yo arreglaremos esto después de que deshaga de este maldito.

-Draco, por favor……….- gimió ella, llevándose las manos de la cabeza, tenia miedo de que Franz lo matase sin ningún tipo de contemplación- Todo tiene una explicación, escúchame. Por nuestros hijos, te pido que me escuches.

Entonces Draco la miro feroz, con sus ojos reflejando el conflicto interno que tenia. Una mirada cargada de odio, decepción, amor y dolor, pero sobre todo una terrible determinación. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, sin embargo no pudo evitar gemir. No la iba a escuchar, estaba segura de ello.

-No metas a mis hijos en esto. No te atrevas a escudarte con ellos- le dijo con desprecio Draco. Sin embargo sentía que cada palabra le atravesaba el corazón como sin duda le estaba afectando a ella- Vete.

-Franz- Hermione miro a Metzger- tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no puede suceder. La profecía, todo por lo que hemos luchado. Mi sacrificio no puede ser en vano.

-Gracia- le dijo Franz haciendo caso omiso de esas palabras. Su mente racional estaba desconectada. En ese momento solo quería matar a Draco Malfoy, nunca en su vida había perdido el control de esa manera, pero estaba eufórico y por que no decirlo, lo estaba disfrutando - apártate- pero Hermione no se movió. Quería utilizar su poder de Oscura para separarlos, pero estaba muy débil, no habían pasado dos días desde el nacimiento del niño y le faltaban fuerzas.

Franz se acerco a ella y la jalo de un brazo violentamente tirandola al suelo. Se fue de nuevo contra Draco, quien respondió su embate, blandiendo Polaris una y otra vez contra él, el sonido del metal chocando era estruendoso. Entonces Hermione se incorporo del suelo y corrió hacia ellos. Ambos magos se separaron unos metros volvieron a girar sobre si mismo y ambos dieron una estocada con sus respectivas espadas con fuerza inusitada y sin contemplación.

Hermione desesperada se metió en medio de los dos y sintió como las espadas de cada uno la atravesaban.

La espada de Franz le había atravesado debajo del hombro derecho y la de Draco el tórax a escasos centímetros de su corazón. La pálida figura de Hermione estaba empalada y sujeta por las dos armas, tenía los brazos inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, la mano le temblaba descontroladamente pero no podía moverse, en su mente empezaron a desfilar recuerdos terribles, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez, cuando tuvo que clavarle esa misma espada para matarla y destruir así el Horrocrux. De nuevo todo ese sentimiento desolador de culpabilidad lo atoro, trato de gemir pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Había herido de muerte a la mujer que amaba y esta vez no tenía ninguna excusa. Se había dejado descontrolar por la rabia y los celos, y la había dañado físicamente. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlas.

Hermione lo miro estupefacta. La tristeza invadía su alma y las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos. Ya no sentía sus manos y su vista se nublaba, sentia la humedad de la sangre derramandose sobre su cuerpo. Con gran dificultad levanto una mano, la dirigio a su pecho y la poso sobre la espada de Draco, en un giro cruel del destino, estaba situada justo frente a él, con su Polaris clavada cerca de su corazón. Por un fugaz instante, se recreo en su semblante hermoso, que en ese momento estaba transfigurrado en una expresión de horror. Habia sido demasiado facil enamorarse de él desde que era una chiquilla, era testarudo, vengativo, odioso pero tenia un corazón que valia oro. La nobleza de sus sentimientos hacia ella y la lealtad incuestionable que le habia demostrado todos esos años, era la principal razón por la cual lo amaba desesperadamente. Y ella...lo habia traicionado.

-Perdóname…………- fue lo ultimo que dijo Hermione antes de perder el conocimiento. Draco reacciono y saco la espada rápidamente, se fue hacia atrás espantado, cayo sentado en el piso y no podía dejar de mirarla, su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho de dolor. Franz también saco su espada y el cuerpo de Hermione cayo desplomado. Mirarla en el suelo desangrándose, lo inundo de una súbita rabia.

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se fue velozmente contra Draco blandiendo su espada.

0o0

Dejen Reviews

Nos vemos la semana que viene

Subi de nuevo el capitulo porque queria agradecer a mucha gente, contestare los rr del capitulo 30 y los cinco que ya me escribieron con este, a la demas gente que lee y no me escribe, haganlo, me sentiria muy contenta tan solo sabiendo sus nombres, para poder agradecerles personalmente el interes:

Tildita: que bueno que entendiste lo del lomo de aguja...je je je ej. Es cierto Gellert es un pervertido...En cuanto a Draco...tendras que esperarte.

Beatufly92: es cierto fue tragico y brutal. Gracias por los rr.

Adrianam: Bueno que puedo decir, si quieres que Franz muera,hum . En fin gracias, me da gusto que sigas leyendo despues de 59 capitulos de Polaris I y Polaris II.

Margara: tranquila mujer que no quiero que te me infartes, ja ja ja jaaj aja.

Karix7: amiga me asustaste con el RR. ja ja ja ja ja . Bueno yo ire preparando la varita tambien, para protegerme de tus Avadas, ja ja ja ajaj. Un besote.

LillithWH: si de verdad Nott se esperaba que Janie fuese virgen. Me gusta que comentes de Nym y Teddy, ellos son importantes en esta historia.

Marine Noa Granger: Felicidades mama!! espero que Drake Alexander se este portando bien y te deje dormir. Gracias por tomarte tiempo y leer mi fic. Un beso y abrasos.

Mad Aristocrat: jefa que puedo decirte. Aqui en este cap. no hubo Dramione sino Dramon, je je je eje. Y la saga continua. Te gusto el Franz Alexander. Bueno he de decirlo publicamente. **El Alexander es Alexander por Alexander Bleu nuestro Ravenclaw favorito de Lotus, personaje original de nuestra Abogada poco seria y super querida.**

Carolyn: gracias por escribirme. Bueno, tenias razon, esa parte de la profecia de Elie se cumplio cabalmente, lo que significa que probablemente todas las profecias se cumpliran.

Theresitha Potter: hola nena, que bueno que te convensiste con Theo y Janie. No me ofrezco de beta porque tengo mucho trabajo, un beso.

Fionita Garay: me encanto que mencionases que la historia de Theo y Janie era como una comedia romantica, si al estilo Desayuno en Tiffany´s.

Mauricio: me encanta que me digas que soy MAGICA, es el mejor halago que me han dado, gracias.

Pauleth: me encantaron las fotos que enviastes, hoy mismo las publico en el blog, deverias darte una pasadita. Me parece estupendo que te guste el fic.

Zorion: gracias por seguir leyendo. dejame rr cada vez que puedas.

GreyGGGA: que bueno que te desperte la ternura. Gracias por leer el orden tambien.

La Flacu: bueno si preocupate por Teddy y los gemelos, es lo que sale.


	32. El verdadero significado del amor

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Ante todo, gracias a todos que han estado pendientes del fic. Un beso grande. Bueno mis excusas, tengo bronquitis y digamos que no he podido actualizar debido a esa causa. No se si lo pueda hacer el sábado, veremos como resulta todo. Los que esperan el **Orden**………bueno digamos que es la misma situación. Repito mil gracias a todos. Feliz cumpleaños Karix, espero verte en el MSM. Respondere reviews el proximo capitulo. Solo Dios sabe lo que me ha costado parir este capitulo tan complejo.

Capitulo 32 El verdadero significado del amor

_Un ruido de __estática asalta mis oídos o más bien es como una corriente de aire lo que escucho, un viento extraño. Mi vista se ha vuelto borrosa y no distingo absolutamente nada, mientras caigo me llevo las manos entumecidas a mi vientre, aquel en donde he llevado a sus dos hijos. La ausencia del frío metal en mi pecho me asusta, ahora no se bien lo que ha sucedido, por un momento solo el gris de sus ojos atormenta mi mente, una mirada que alterna entre el odio y el mas desgarrador amor. ¿Estoy finalmente muriendo? No lo se, pero espero que no, todavía tengo mucho por hacer y sobre todas las cosas no puedo, ni debo dejarlos……………..solos. El contacto brusco de mi cabeza con la fría , en esos escasos segundos en que caigo, me devuelve algo de claridad a mi vista y entonces lo veo……………….y un demencial grito sale desde lo mas hondo de mi ser, evitando la inminente tragedia a escasos metros de mi desfalleciente cuerpo._

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Draco veía la figura de Franz corriendo hacia él, blandiendo la Daga de la Bruja, dispuesto a asestar un golpe mortal. Entonces, a pesar del todo el conflicto que cargaba sobre sus hombros y de la tristeza proverbial que inundaba su cerebro, por un fugaz momento reacciono, levanto su brazo derecho para defenderse del golpe y entonces la escucho gritando, ambos la escucharon y los dos perdieron su concentración.

Franz desvío el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Hermione echada en el piso mirándolo con pánico, sin dejar de golpear la espada. Draco también se distrajo y luego…………………todo fue rojo y dolor.

Franz se detuvo respirando agitadamente. Haberla escuchado y saber que estaba viva había tranquilizado su alma, la espada ya no brillaba con esa luz espectral rojo dorado, estaba dormida, callada, sin susurrarle palabras de muerte a su mente. O quizás ya estaba satisfecha, porque había probado la sangre del enemigo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos, después de desaparecida la furia animal que lo había poseído, solo contemplaban curiosos el espectáculo a sus pies. De nuevo era…..Franz.

Draco estaba enrollado en el suelo, intentando vanamente de incorporarse, la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida en su brazo derecho, su mano………..ya no existía o por lo menos no estaba conectada a su cuerpo. El mortal golpe de espada de Franz, le había cercenado la mano que blandía a Polaris a la altura de la muñeca. El dolor del metal atravesándole el hueso, mordiéndole la carne, saboreando su sangre había sido indescriptible, sin embargo ni un solo grito había salido de su boca, su mutismo era asombroso, pero mas increíble aun era su determinación. Draco veía su muerte cercana, su enemigo estaba parado justo encima de él observándolo, esperando el momento propicio para de una vez y por todas matarlo. Pero él no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, la principal de todas, ganarse el perdón de ella. De rodillas buscaba su espada, haciendo caso omiso del dolor terebrante que tenia en el brazo derecho, que sentía entumecido e inútil hasta el hombro, a unos metros la vio, opaca y muerta como la mano que la sostenía, su espada, su vida, su magia, Polaris. Draco extendió su brazo izquierdo, tomo la espada y se incorporo inclinado su pecho sobre su abdomen, al mismo tiempo, escondiendo su brazo derecho, tratando de ocultar su muñón sangrante, dispuesto de nuevo a batirse a duelo, pero su enemigo permanecía estático, como si la escena se hubiese congelado.

Draco se sentía un poco más animado, después de escuchar su grito, estaba seguro de que por lo menos ella…………estaba viva. Había perdido una mano era cierto, pero de alguna manera, sentía que se lo merecía, que había sido lo justo, era la mano que había osado herirla casi de muerte. Observo que Metzger no tenía ninguna intención de continuar el combate. Los ánimos que habían estado tan caldeados minutos atrás, ahora no existían, solo la glacial seguridad de que ninguno saldría ganador de allí.

Así como veía a Franz Metzger de pie frente a él, podía ver a Hermione sobre la hierba mirándolo atentamente, con los labios moviéndose, diciendo algo, algo que no podía escuchar, sin embargo, Draco sabia lo que le estaba pidiendo, claro que lo sabia. Y por un instante dejo al lado su orgullo herido, su rabia y su impotencia, porque al final, el sentimiento que predominaba era su profundo amor por ella. Amor que había sido puesto a prueba en más de una ocasión y que incluso había sobrevivido a la muerte. No podía perdonarle que se hubiese casado con otro, era cierto. Pero en ese instante, donde ambos estaban en una situación imposible, al borde del abismo, estaba dispuesto a olvidar eso por un momento. Por su culpa estaba herida y también por su mano, su mente ofuscada y dolida no le habían permitido escucharla, su amor propio había sido por un momento mas fuerte que lo que sentía por ella y el resultado………….mas que trágico…………aterrador. Y no volvería pasar jamás, lo juraba, por su vida, por lo más sagrado, por sus hijos. Aunque tuviese que tragarse el orgullo, aunque tuviese que aceptar lo inaceptable, aunque tuviese que dejarla ir a los brazos de otro, mas nunca en su vida, negaría lo que le pasaba con ella, no la juzgaría y no la dañaría. Porque Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de que en el momento de que ella dejase de respirar finalmente, él la seguirá, sin duda, porque su vida estaba ligada a la de Hermione Granger de manera inexorable y definitiva, porque no importaba que hubiese un lazo llamado matrimonio con otro hombre, porque ella era suya así como él era de ella y eso debía bastar, para ambos. Pasó de lado de Franz Metzger, dirigiéndole la mirada mas gélida que jamás le dedico a alguien, este en ningún momento intento detenerlo y se fue hasta ella.

Draco clavo la espada en el suelo, al lado de ella y se inclino para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Hermione trato de incorporarse del suelo, y él la ayudo tomándola de la nuca con su brazo sano, ella respiraba con dificultad y eso era evidente para él. Draco no podía apartar la vista de las heridas y de la sangre que seguía saliendo por estas, sin embargo el sonido de un gemido, lo hizo entonces encararla después de muchos meses.

-Perdóname- dijo ella con voz ahogada- mil veces perdón.

-No hables- contesto Draco seco, duro y con miedo-no ahora- entonces trago grueso y dijo algo que le salio directamente del corazón- en realidad lo único que no te voy a perdonar es que mueras Hermione.

Ella levanto una mano y le toco el rostro con las yemas de los dedos, limpiando las escasas lagrimas que todavía quedaban en el rostro de él. Draco sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía por ese contacto tan esperado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, deleitándose con el tacto de ella, luego los abrió y de nuevo vio la terrible imagen de ella, con un charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo, con el rostro pálido y su cabello desvaído cayéndole lánguidamente sobre cabeza.

-¿Los niños…..?- trato de preguntar ella antes de quedarse sin aliento.

-Elie y Franz están bien- dijo rápidamente Draco para sofocar la angustia de ella. Quería explicaciones, pero sabía que ese no era un buen momento. No seguiría cometiendo errores con respecto a Hermione, de eso estaba seguro, porque cada vez que se equivocaba, ella terminaba herida o muerta- están con la Sra. Weasley.

-Tengo que darte muchas explicaciones- dijo ella de nuevo susurrando, Draco acerco su rostro al de ella para escucharla mejor- todo lo que he hecho lo hecho por nosotros. Tienes que entenderme……….yo nunca……..

-Te prometo que te escuchare- le contesto Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella le correspondió de una manera avasallante, tal fue la intensidad de esa mirada que no pudo contener un gemido- Por mi vida que te escuchare, pero ahora estas herida y tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-Tu mano- ella sollozo al darse cuenta del brazo amputado, Draco escondió mas aun su muñón dentro de su chaqueta, el movimiento desato una corriente de dolor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo para soportarlo.

-No importa, estaré bien- dijo con voz vacilante- lo importante es curarte.

-Draco- dijo Hermione suplicante, todavía acariciándole el rostro- Draco, deja que Franz me lleve……………él me curara…………lo puede hacer…………..con su energía oscura…………que es la misma que la mía…………….No peleen por favor………..Tú estas herido, pero debes ir a Hogwarts…………todo fue una trampa de Grindelwald. Y ahora…………yo no puedo ayudar………………..Por favor…………

Draco de nuevo sintió la oleada de celos y rabia. Miro a Franz Metzger quien permanecía cautelosamente a la distancia, observando cada movimiento. No pudo evitar maldecirlo mentalmente, se la había quitado, había perdido a su mujer, ahora era la esposa de otro. Quería reclamarle a ella, pero sabia que no era el momento adecuado, además Hermione se lo estaba pidiendo…………….Grindelwald estaba camino a Hogwarts y la unidad de los cinco elementos estaba quebrada. No habría mucho tiempo para reorganizarse y su herida no cesaba de sangrar. Pero, sin tomar en cuenta que el tiempo apremiaba, hizo la pregunta que le venia corroyendo la mente y el corazón.

-¿Me sigues amando a pesar de estar casada con ese imbecil?- se acerco lo suficiente al rostro de Hermione para que sus alientos se confundiesen. La cara de ella se transfiguro de la sorpresa, en medio de todo ese desastre, esa era la única pregunta que no se esperaba, pero sin lugar a dudas era la mas importante. En lugar de una historia larga, llena de detalles, de explicaciones, de argumentos validos o no, ese hombre que la sostenía en sus brazos, solo quería una simple respuesta para calmar su corazón herido y ella se la iba a dar con toda el alma. Le molestaba tanta duda, es que acaso no era suficiente el hecho de haberle dado otro hijo, pero por otro lado, era cierto, ese matrimonio era un trago amargo muy difícil de explicar en cualquier circunstancia. Le debía a Draco eso y muchas otras cosas más.

-Si- dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con un leve tono de reproche en su voz- y moriré amándote, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Por un momento la mente de Draco se quedo en blanco, pero luego pasado unos segundos la emoción lo embargo y no pudo evitar besarle la frente. Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre la piel de ella y Hermione cerro los ojos. Draco arrastro su cara contra la de ella y poso su mejilla contra la de Hermione, ella le susurro algo al oído, él tembló perceptiblemente al escuchar sus palabras y le contesto en un susurro _"Yo también",_ apretando con su mano la nuca de ella, pegando su cabeza a la suya, luego de un instante se separaron.

-Supongo que aclarado el punto, piensas que soy el más idiota del mundo, el más machista y el más dominante- dijo él observándola como el objeto más frágil del mundo. No le conseguía ninguna lógica a toda esa situación, pero con las profecías nunca se sabía, siempre había pensado que el destino se la había devuelto de la muerte para que permaneciese junto a su lado el resto de su vida, pero al parecer se había equivocado completamente. Lo cierto es que independientemente de que le gustase o no, ella se había convertido en una oscura, se había casado con otro oscuro y estaba del otro bando. Y él tenía mucha gente a quien defender y de quien preocuparse, empezando por los hijos de ambos. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón, por primera vez en su vida, aceptaría su consejo. Dejaría que Metzger se ocupase de ella, mientras él luchaba por defender Hogwatas. – y es cierto, lo soy. Aun tenemos que darnos muchas explicaciones y este no es el momento. Perdóname tú a mí, porque en este asunto, al parecer, Hermione Granger, siempre has tenido la razón- viendo que ella apretaba los labios en un gesto de dolor, grito- ¡Metzger!

Franz salio de su ensoñación y vio que Draco Malfoy lo llamaba, camino pausadamente hacia él, sin todavía dejar a un lado el recelo. Estaba meditando en trance, todo lo ocurrido, vivido y sentido. Después de haber experimentando esa ola de sentimientos ajenos a él se sentía extraño y agotado. Pero la cordura había vuelto al despertar. Jamás volvería a enfrentar a ese hombre, nunca mas, estaban del mismo bando. Y esa mujer jamás seria suya, le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

-Al final has entendido- exclamo Franz como siempre gélido y tranquilo, como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada- Gracia te lo ha explicado.

-Tú y yo hemos terminado por el momento- dijo Draco tratando de reprimir su rabia- Ella esta malherida y no esta en condiciones de explicarme nada. Tendrá su oportunidad, se lo he prometido. Pero al parecer tienes que llevártela, ya tú puedes curarla mejor que nosotros, por ser un ………….

-Oscuro al igual que ella- Franz entonces se inclino y después de acariciar la frente de Hermione, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, le tomo una mano. Draco se levanto y se alejo de la pareja. Ambos hombres se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y Franz desapareció con Hermione.

El dolor de la ausencia se instalo de nuevo en él, sumándose al dolor físico de haber perdido su mano. Quiso gritar, pero este no salía de su garganta. Solo tenía el consuelo de que increíblemente, a pesar de todo, ella, según sus propias palabras, lo seguía amando. Era difícil verla irse de nuevo, pero después de esos minutos de desesperación, comprendió que por culpa de su testarudez y su egoísmo, pudo haberla perdido definitivamente. Lo arreglarían, se había jurado a si mismo, que encontraría una solución, pero la necesitaba viva, como fuese y aunque sea casada con ese. De alguna forma, el interior de Draco Malfoy se sereno, las aguas volvieron a su cause, y la tempestad de su dolido corazón se calmo. Ahora haría lo que tenia que hacer. Asumir su poder, su papel de ser casi un dios entre los hombres, tenia que desatar la fuerza de su elemento, para así ganar esa maldita guerra.

En la distancia vio a Pansy y a Mistico caminando con dificultad sobre una loma. Arranco a Polaris del suelo y fue a encontrarse con ellos.

-Draco ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pansy miro consternada su brazo- ¿Estas bien?

-Todo era una maldita trampa- contesto Draco, Místico lo observaba sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-Siempre te dije que debías controlar tus emociones hacia esa mujer, te has dejado manipular como un niño- dijo Místico- ella tiene un destino que cumplir al igual que tú. Espero que esta lección haya servido.

-Lo aprendí de la peor manera- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Sus ojos grises brillaron fugazmente- No volverá a suceder. Lo importante es que seguimos vivos. Todos y cada uno. Y que debemos impedir que Grindelwald se apodere de Hogwarts. ¿Dónde esta Potter?

-Se fue hace unos minutos. ¡Draco! vi como atacabas a Hermione, ¿ella esta bien verdad?- pregunto Pansy confundida- luego te vi abrazándola y consolándola ¿No se va a morir verdad?

-Estará bien o eso espero, no te preocupes, después hablare con todos- dijo Draco, todavía preocupado, pero algo dentro de si le decía a gritos que ella estaría bien- sin duda tendré que decirles algo muy importante y creo que Místico le encontrara la explicación adecuada, ya que Hermione no esta en condiciones de dármela- Pero Draco sentía su corazón ardiendo dentro de su pecho, ya que lo único que él había querido escuchar ya había sido dicho y correspondido.

-¿Crees que el Castillo resista?- pregunto Pansy.

-Claro que si- respondió Místico- y más aun con el sortilegio, el problema es que Grindelwald no debe llegar al báculo y llevárselo. Mientras los habitantes del castillo permanezcan encerrados en las torres no habrá bajas. Pero insisto, el problema sigue siendo Grindelwald.

-Y los dementores- agrego Pansy.

-Y los Deathcrows- concluyo Draco- sin olvidarnos del pequeño detalle del pueblo de Hogsmade.

Los tres magos desaparecieron y puesto que no podían aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo, fueron directamente al pueblo de Hogsmade.

0o0

El sol estaba cayendo sobre el horizonte y el ambiente del bosque se hacia cada vez mas opresivo, Nym y Fred iban tomados de la mano caminando tras Teddy, quien miraba nervioso a todas direcciones, sin encontrar rastro alguno que pudiese señalarles la presencia de un centauro. Las frondosas copas de los árboles no les dejaban admirar el cielo. Pero sintieron que la temperatura bajaba rápidamente muchos grados, como si algo estuviese absorbiendo el calor de esa tarde de primavera. Un desasosiego extraño empezó a invadir las mentes de los chicos, y el plan que minutos antes parecía tan coherente ahora carecía de toda lógica.

-Creo que mejor nos devolvemos al castillo- dijo Fred, con la cara demudada por el temor, Nym asintió.

-Hay frío- comento Teddy retrocediendo igual que los chicos- me parece que todo esto es efecto de los Dementores- Entonces sus vellos se erizaron y sintió el peligro cerca- creo que tienen razón, mejor nos vamos.

Los tres chicos dieron la vuelta y se disponían a regresar cuando vieron frente a ellos a un hombre altísimo, con una gran calavera de animal de casco y pieles cubriendo su espalda y tórax, que les corto el camino. Un hombre rubio que los miraba con una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción. Inmediatamente los chicos se detuvieron asustados.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- exclamo Wilhen con sorna- al parecer nos han enviado un bocadillo antes de la cena.

Nym, Teddy y Fred se quedaron paralizados, vieron que detrás de ese hombre, había otros dos sujetos vestidos completamente de negro, que los observaban curiosos. Fred abrazo a Nym quien soltó un gemido. Teddy se adelanto, cubriendo con su cuerpo a sus amigos y tomando su varita fuertemente, amenazando a los tres hombres.

-Déjennos ir- grito Teddy, intimidado por el aspecto siniestro de los tres magos que tenia en frente.

-Ah, el pequeño pide que lo dejemos ir- se burlo Wilhen malévolamente, enseñando su dentadura, con caminar adusto se acerco y los rodeo, mirándolos atentamente, tenia una varita en su mano y en la otra su pesada espada- me parece que ustedes tres estarían muy cómodos en unas estacas. Serian un buen escarmiento para el resto del colegio.

Teddy entonces sintió otra presencia, un olor familiar inundo sus fosas nasales y vio como un par de ojos amarillos lo miraban atentamente desde un matorral. El pánico corrió puro por sus venas, pero un conocimiento innato le dio la certeza de que eso era justo su salvación en ese momento. El sol se ponía y las sombras de claroscuro del bosque no le permitían observarlo bien pero de pronto, la vegetación se movió y entonces lo tuvo frente a él.

Wilhen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al animal que en ese momento se levantaba justo frente a él, indómito y salvaje. Tenía el pelaje gris, media alrededor de dos metros y medio de alzada, sus fauces estaban abiertas mostrando una hilera de grandes dientes afiliados, su mirada era feroz, luego de unos segundos aúllo y gruño sonoramente amenazante, lucia peligroso e imbatible, siniestramente hermoso, frente a sus ojos, en todo su esplendor, estaba el gran hombrelobo, Bill Weasley.

Teddy se aparto con Nym y Fred hacia un lado y hombrelobo hizo caso omiso de su movimiento. Lograron ir hasta el tronco de un árbol, y ocultarse tras de el, aprovechando que los tres magos tomaban posiciones para enfrentarse al hombrelobo. La adrenalina y el miedo se podían oler en el ambiente, el corazón de Teddy latía desbocado, no podía dejar de admirar al animal que en ese momento constituía su única defensa, por inverosímil que pareciese.

-Por fin, te tengo en mis manos- dijo Wilhen desenvainando la espada. Bill respondió con un gruñido, entonces los otros dos magos lanzaron hechizos, pero Bill salto con rapidez inusitada entre las copas de los árboles, esquivando los hechizos. Paso veloz entre ambos magos, y con sus afiladas garras logro herirlos mortalmente a ambos. Los dos cadáveres quedaron tirados sobre la hierba. Wilhen los observo consternado. Bill se acerco, caminando lentamente, enseñándole los dientes y mirándolo fijamente con sus salvajes ojos amarillos.

-_Avada kedavra_- Wilhen lanzo el hechizo y Bill logro saltar esquivándolo, se fue contra el cuerpo del mago. Wilhen cayo de espaldas sobre el terreno y en un segundo las patas delanteras de Bill estaban sobre su pecho. La cara de Axel Wilhen se transfiguro en puro pánico, cuando vio los dientes de Bill acercarse a su cara. Ni siquiera se escucho un grito, solo el sonido de la mandíbula del hombrelobo aplastando los huesos de la cara de aquel que algún día se había hecho llamar la Bestia

Los tres chicos estaban abrazados presenciando el macabro espectáculo. Nym ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Fred. Y Teddy no podía dejar de mirar la majestuosa figura del hombre lobo. Una y otra vez pensaba lo mismo, así había sido su padre, Remus Lupin, uno de ellos, un licántropo.

Pronto vio como el hombrelobo empezaba a transformarse, en unos segundos, aprecio la forma de un hombre con el cabello rojo largo, todo cubierto de sangre. Teddy se acerco para ayudarlo a incorporarse y reconoció a Bill Weasley, con la ropa sucia de sangre y las ramas enredadas en su cabello.

-¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes fueran del castillo?- fue lo primero que pregunto Bill al ver a Teddy y a sus sobrinos en ese lugar. Los había reconocido vagamente con su conciencia de lobo, algo le había dicho que no atacara a esos niños. Pero en su forma humana podía ver que era totalmente ilógico que estuviesen en medio del bosque.

-Tío Bill , nos salvaste, ¿Eres un hombrelobo?- Nym fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo. Bill le dio un beso en la frente, era increíble, después de todo lo que habían visto, los chicos no le tenían miedo, quizás Pansy , después de todo tuviese razón . Fred estaba bastante pálido, pero luego del susto inicial también lo abrazo.

-Sigo siendo el Tío Bill pequeños- respondió Bill sonriendo, apartando a los niños de los cadáveres de los Deathcrows- Ahora bien, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.

-Buscábamos a los centauros para que nos ayudasen con los dementores en el castillo- contesto Teddy sin salir de su impresión- ¿Mi padre era como tu? Tan hermoso y temible.

-Supongo que si, nunca lo vi transformarse- contesto Bill, fijando sus ojos castaños en los dorados de Teddy, este sonrío ampliamente, la idea de que su padre fuese un animal tan magnifico lo había animado de sobremanera. Bill le devolvió la sonrisa, era definitivo a ese chico y a Pansy les faltaba un tornillo en la cabeza, adoraban a los hombreslobos como si tratase de unos simpáticos cachorros. Luego de un rato agrego- Los centaruros no ayudaran, ya hable con Bane, todavía no se recuperan de las bajas de las ultima guerra. Los Dementores están sobre el castillo, los vi pasar hace rato. No podremos acercarnos tampoco, estos tres tipos son de los Deathcrows, y obviamente me estaban buscando, el tal Wilhen quiere mi cabeza desde hace rato, claro que esta vez he ganado yo. Me parece que se quedaran en la cabaña y yo vigilare los alrededores. Tratare de avisar a Ron que están aquí.

-Esta bien- contesto Fred, abrazando a su hermana

-¿Prometen no meterse en problemas?- pregunto Bill serio, luego de revolverle el pelo a su sobrino.

-De acuerdo tío- contestaron los tres chicos.

-Andando- dijo Bill caminando entre los árboles, apartando la maleza.

0o0

Un anuncio velado, viejo y decrepito sobre una tienda, llamo su atención, como si lo estuviese esperando. A su alrededor la gente corría de un lado a otro, huyendo de los Dementores y de los Deathcrows. La orden del Fénix contraatacaba tratando de proteger a los pobladores de Hogsmade, pero los antiguos mortifagos, ahora llamados Deathcrows le estaban haciendo duro el trabajo.

Una figura enclenque estaba arrodillada sobre el sucio piso de Cabeza de Puerco. Su cabello blanco caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, de vez en cuando intentaba deshacerse de sus ataduras en vano. En la estancia solo se oía la risa macabra de Lucius Malfoy, disfrutando ante su miserable obra, no le había costado nada reducir al pobre viejo. Gellert Grindelwald entro rápidamente al local, con su capa ondeando tras de él y la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. Utilizando sus poderes de oscuro, nadie había reparado en él o en Scythale, quien lo seguía callado, expectante, observando. Gellert al percatarse de la identidad del anciano, sintió como una inmensa sensación de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo. Una sonrisa malévola se dejo entrever en sus labios y se acerco lentamente.

-Abeforth Dumblendore- dijo Gellert pausadamente. La providencia y El Destino estaban siendo caritativos con él, uno a uno los antiguos enemigos regresaban, como si fuesen empujados por el hado mas poderoso a ese hoyo negro supermasivo llamado Grindelwald, ese que estaba jalando todo de manera inexorable hacia él- veo que los años no han pasado en vano sobre ti.

-¿Quién eres maldito?- Abeforth entonces tuvo un acceso de tos, lo habían capturado y golpeado, mientras trataba de salir del bar, caminando torpemente ayudado por su bastón.

-No me recuerdas- la voz de Gellert adquirió un tono frió- es una sorpresa muy grata, que seas precisamente tú, el que guarda este pasadizo secreto. ¿Acaso creías que solo tu conocías de su existencia?. No, mi querido Abeforth, el anterior dueño lo supo de su predecesor y fue así como llego a mis oídos- Gellert acerco su rostro al del anciano, entonces Abeforth reconoció al poseedor de esos fríos ojos azules, una oleada de odio lo inundo y de nuevo inútilmente trato de deshacerse de sus ataduras.

-Tú………………..- Abeforth intentaba escupir todo su odio, un dolor opresivo en el pecho lo ahogaba-………………………….. Tú.

-Si…………………. soy yo- contesto Gellert, quien tomo una espada que le ofreció Lucius Malfoy y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, la blandió en dirección a Aberforth quien seguía de rodillas, como un suplicante, sin embargo en ningún momento el anciano guerrero dejo traslucir una gota de miedo. Solo se escucho el silbido de la hoja de la espada atravesando el aire, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo del noble viejo yacía decapitado sobre el suelo. Gellert Grindelwald le hizo una señal con su mano a Lucius Malfoy y a Avery, quienes clavaron la cabeza en una piqueta. Scythale observo complacido el estandarte, de nuevo recuperaba su aspecto inicial, la idea original. La muerte decapitada guiando los Deathcrows.

Gellert busco la entrada del pasadizo secreto, palpando la energía mágica de la pared, se percato que estaba oculta por un retrato de la finada Ariana. Su cuerpo se tenso, y sus pasos lo llevaron justamente frente al cuadro. Los ojos azules de la niña lo contemplaban directamente, como si pudiesen atravesarlo, esa era una cualidad que al parecer tenían todos los Dumblendore, siempre lo miraban como si él les debiera algo, Gellert sostuvo la mirada, era un retrato mágico, pero no se movía, eso le desataba su curiosidad. Sonrió burlonamente a la niña angelical que lo seguía observando con reproche. Tomo el retrato con ambas manos y lo quito de la pared, justo detrás de el se abría un túnel. Entonces los cuatro magos iniciaron la travesía que los llevaría directamente al corazón del castillo de Hogwarts.

0o0

-Harry estas seguro de esto- George Weasley desviaba maldiciones con un encantamiento escudo. A unos metros de él, Percy, Oliver Wood y Neville lanzaban hechizos sobre los Deathcrows que estaba intentando apoderase del pueblo. La lucha era pareja, ya que inexplicablemente no había tantos Deathcrows como para suponer un peligro real. Y eso a Harry Potter le olía muy mal.

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Esto es una distracción para apoderarse del castillo. ¿Dónde esta Ginny?- grito Harry mientras esgrimía su varita en dirección a Amicus Carrow que venia directamente hacia él. Harry utilizando su habilidad para volar, dio un salto y sin necesidad de magia, solo valiéndose de su rapidez y su fuerza, logro patear a Carrow directamente en la mandíbula, sacándolo de combate.

-Wow- exclamo George, pateando al inconsciente Deathcrow. Tendría que pedirle a Harry que le enseñase algo de pelea muggle, era mejor que la mayoría de los hechizos.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny?- pregunto de nuevo Harry.

-En el castillo, tratando de organizar la defensa-contesto George, el combate había cesado de pronto, podían ver a los Deathcrows replegándose hasta el bosque prohibido.

-Te lo dije, ya Grindelwald debe estar en Hogwarts- dijo Harry, observando impavido la retirada, la pregunta es ¿Cómo? Ya que como era de conocimiento publico y general, "NADIE" podía aparecerse en Hogwarts, a menos que la directora McGonagall levantase el sortilegio, como lo había hecho una vez. Por eso todos se habían aparecido en Hogsmade, fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Así que a menos de que Gellert Grindelwald tuviese un as debajo de la manga que el desconociese completamente, toda la situación representaba una gran incógnita para él.

Entonces la orden del Fénix y lo que quedaba del ED tuvo una reunión extra oficial en la plaza central del pueblo de Hogsmade. Alli presentes estaban Oliver Wood, Neville Lomboton, George Weasley y su esposa Angelina, Percy Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Colin Creawey , Susan Bones, Hestia Jones, Hagrid y el mismísimo Mundungus Fletcher, todos unidos alrededor de Harry, quien lucia unos jeans desteñidos y una chaqueta deportiva color azul, pareciendo un joven común y corriente tal cual como todos a su alrededor que estaban vestidos de manera mas o menos casual, excepto Mundungus, quien iba con una túnica mugrosa y Hagrid, Percy y Hestia Jones quienes no renunciaban a vestirse como magos. En realidad la manera de vestir era lo de menos, pero puesto que el mundo mágico y el muggle eran uno solo, la mayoría de los magos habían decidido dejar atrás sus excéntricas vestiduras para tratar de integrarse al nuevo orden. Además era obvio que pelear en pantalones era mas cómodo que irse pisando las faldas de una tunica mientras lanzaban maldiciones.

En ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigían a una sola dirección, al cabezilla, a Harry, quien antes de hablar trago grueso. Era cierto, ser líder le salía de manera natural, pero más de una vez deseo tener a alguien con quien compartir la carga. La persona ideal sin duda era Draco Malfoy , un mago en muchos aspectos mas poderoso que él, pero su irascible carácter y toda su tormenta emocional, hacían que el único objetivo de su vida, fuese la seguridad de Hermione Granger y los dos hijos que tenia con ella, lo demás, según sus propias palabras, podía irse al demonio. Harry tenía la esperanza de que Malfoy finalmente modificase su actitud en relación a la profecía y a su propio papel en esa guerra, pero hasta ahora no había visto ningún cambio. Además estaba un poco nervioso porque lo había dejado luchando con Franz Metzger, esperaba que la situación no se hubiese descontrolado. Así que allí estaba, solo de nuevo, con un montón de gente que tenia depositada sus esperanzas en él.

-Gellert Grindelwald esta vivo, ahora él es quien esta dirigiendo esta guerra. Malcom Scythale es solo su esbirro. Por mucho tiempo sospechábamos que el Oscuro seria alguien poderoso, pero nunca nos imaginamos que fuese a ser precisamente él- Harry hablo en voz alta y clara.

-Vaya- dijo Hagrid soltando un suspiro- eso si es una mala noticia. ¿Cómo es su aspecto  
?

-Sin duda esta utilizando sus poderes de oscuros para pasar desapercibido. Ellos tienen esas y otras habilidades sobre la psique humana. Han roto el escudo de Pansy Parkinson y han logrado entrar a Escocia.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto Hagrid directamente a Harry. Este sintió el peso de los brillantes ojos negros de su viejo amigo sobre él. No estaba dudando, jamás lo haría, pero en la mente de Hagrid solo revoloteaba ese nombre, Grindelwald una y otra vez. Era un joven cuando el apogeo del mago, pero había escuchado muchos rumores, rumores de genocidio y destrucción en el continente europeo. Era muy malo para la humanidad, si ese ser estaba de nuevo caminando libre y vivo.

-Quieren entrar al castillo de Hogwarts para robar un objeto que el profesor Dumblendore me envió a ocultar allí. No estoy seguro de cómo lo va a hacer, pero Grindelwald sin duda ha descubierto la manera de entrar al castillo. Entonces tenemos dos problemas, los Dementores afuera y Grindelwald adentro. Y no se que ha pasado ni con Pansy, ni Místico ni Malfoy- Harry camino de un lado a otro, frente al semi circulo que se había formado en torno a él.

-Aquí estamos- se escucho la voz de Pansy. Intempestivamente se habían aparecido en medio del pueblo, los tres, Draco ocultaba su mano herida en su chaqueta. Harry por un momento no supo lo que le sucedía, entonces entorno los ojos y estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero Draco le hizo una señal para que omitiese cualquier comentario, después lo hablarían con calma.

Místico deambulaba con dificultad, él también estaba bastante herido, su combate con Malcom Scythale también había sido duro. Oliver y Neville sostuvieron por los brazos a tan curioso personaje y de nuevo empezaron las deliberaciones.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¿y Metzger?- pregunto Harry discretamente a Draco, mientras Místico comentaba estrategias e ideas con el resto de los magos.

-Esta herida, Metzger se la llevo para curarla- dijo Draco lacónicamente- pero estará bien……………….. se que ella estará bien.

-¿Qué le paso a tu mano?- pregunto Harry serio, dubitativo, al ver la horrible herida que Draco tenia en su brazo, la cual había dejado de sangrar, pero todavía ofrecía muy mal aspecto.

-Un pequeño recuerdo y una lección muy bien aprendida, nada mas- dijo Draco con voz ausente, Harry se dio cuenta de que un brillo extraño inundaba los ojos de Draco Malfoy, era como si una súbita comprensión lo estuviese asaltando en ese momento, como si una venda hubiese sido quitada de sus ojos. Draco entonces recupero su semblante serio habitual y le dijo a Harry- Potter, es vital que Grindelwald no consiga el maldito báculo. Así me lo ha dicho Místico. Y te aseguro que los Dementores tienen órdenes de sacarnos a todos del camino. Esta es la hora de luchar.

-Andando……….A Hogwarts- grito Harry a la Orden del Fénix. Todos tenían algo de temor, pero igualmente irían a defender el bastión mágico más importante del reino unido. La guerra, aquella terrible guerra que asolaba el país, de pronto era una pequeña escaramuza entre magos. Las tinieblas no habían aparecido, era demasiado pronto, pero ya Gellert estaba poniendo en funcionamiento la maquinaria para todo girase a su favor.

Las decisiones fueron tomadas finalmente. Pansy se quedaría con Místico en Hogsmade, protegiendo al pueblo y para que el viejo druida recuperara fuerzas. Antes de que los magos desaparecieran entre la vegetación del bosque. Místico grito:

-Malfoy………….recuerda el poder del agua……………no te olvides……….que mas allá de todo…………………tú llevas dentro de ti el poder del agua. El agua es tu _Patronus_- Draco giro sobre si mismo y asintió. Ya sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer, por lo menos en relación con los Dementores.

0o0

Franz deposito a Hermione sobre una mesa en la habitación que compartían en el castillo de Grosslin, ella respiraba con dificultad e intento incorporarse para tratar de ayudar en algo, pero el dolor hizo que se desplomase de nuevo. Franz revolvía gavetas, armarios, revisaba frascos con un frenetismo inusual en él, pero había que ser rápido, si ella seguía perdiendo sangre a ese ritmo, podría morir, releyó las etiquetas de los frascos, hasta que dio con el que estaba buscando. Fue hasta donde estaba Hermione y la obligo a tenderse boca arriba en la mesa, rasgo su ropa y dejo su pecho al descubierto, miro atentamente las dos heridas, una en el hombro derecho y otro encima de su pecho izquierdo, ambas con mal aspecto. La incorporo un poco y le acerco la botella, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado al oler el contenido.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro.

-Adormidera, extracto de amapola o como le llaman los muggles, morfina- le contesto Franz, obligándola a beber- No vas a querer recordar nada de esto. Va a doler, me imagino que lo sabes. Me voy a acercar tanto a ti, que espero poder controlarme. Pero es la única manera, debemos unir nuestras auras de oscuro, para así poder curarte.

-Se que no me harás daño- esta vez Hermione clavo su mirada en sus fríos ojos azules.

Entonces Franz entendió, ella ya lo sabia, lo que él estaba tratando de ocultarle, de manera inaudita se había dado cuenta, sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo pero como siempre su rostro no se perturbo en lo mas mínimo. La termino de desvestir y con ella en brazos, fue hasta el cuarto de baño y la arrojo sobre una tina. No sin dudarlo bastante y tratando de dejar a un lado sus temores, sus tabúes y sus conflictos, se despojo completamente de sus ropas y hundió su cuerpo en la misma tina. El agua estaba roja, debido a la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de Hermione, ella lucia pálida, con el cabello mojada pegado al cráneo, ya la Adormidera empezaba a surtir efecto, estaba cabeceando con los ojos cerrados.

Franz la acerco a su cuerpo y la acomodo encima de sus piernas, escogió hacerlo en la tina, porque el agua constituía otra barrera mas que franquear para no enloquecer con el tacto tan cercano de otro ser humano. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, amoldada a su cuerpo, su piel desnuda en estrecho contacto con la de él, sintió literalmente un choque eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y dejo que la cabeza de ella reposara en su pecho, ya Hermione estaba inconsciente y no se estaba dando cuenta de nada. Franz bajo un poco la mirada y pudo ver los erectos pezones de ella pegados a su pecho, y los suaves labios de ella tocando su clavícula, como si fueran dos amantes entregados a la danza del amor, ese solo pensamiento provoco que saliese de su garganta un sonoro gemido, y empezó a temblar descontroladamente, sus dientes castañeaban, entonces cerro los ojos y empujo su aura oscura a fundirse con la de ella. Prontos aquellos dos cuerpos pálidos unidos se vieron envueltos en un torbellino negro. Ambos sintieron el poder recorriendo sus cuerpos y las heridas de ella empezaron a cerrarse, Franz respiraba agitadamente y luego sintió tanto dolor y ansiedad que perdió también el conocimiento.

0o0

Las figuras oscuras de los Dementores inundaban el cielo, se posicionaron en círculo alrededor del castillo de Hogwarts. Sus siniestras formas no dejaban lugar a dudas de su propósito, destruir, chupar, absorber almas. Dentro del castillo, en todas las torres, los estudiantes y profesores se atrincheraban, las tabletas de chocolate eran repartidas y consumidas con avidez, no podían permitirse el lujo de sucumbir a la desesperación. En la torre mas alta, tres figuras inmóviles contemplaban el panorama. Ron Weasley al ver acercarse a esas terribles criaturas se encendió completamente, las llamas crepitaron cubriendo completamente su cuerpo. Janie llevaba en su mano el estandarte del colegio, tal como les había indicado Mc Gonagall, ella sentía un ambiente opresivo, y tenia frío, mas que en una noche invernal y estaban en plena primavera. Theodore la sintió temblar y la estrecho en sus brazos.

-¿Qué esta pasando Theo?- dijo Janie con miedo, sin embargo se aferraba a la estaca del estandarte que en ese momento era su principal apoyo tanto físico como moral.

-Están aquí- dijo Nott por lo bajo, apretándola mas contra su cuerpo-Los Dementores.

-No puedo verlos- los ojos de Janie recorrían todo el paisaje a su alrededor, veía el sol poniéndose, las aguas del lago reflejando sus moribundos rayos y una niebla extraña rodeando el castillo, pero mas nada.

-No puedes, solo los magos los vemos, pero puedes sentirlos- le contesto Nott- Bien, Janie veremos si este castillo resiste, por el bien de todos.

Harry caminando en el bosque en la distancia podía ver los Dementores en el cielo y súbitamente vislumbro un destello rojo sobre la torre de Astronomia. Era Ron, que había asumido la forma del espíritu del fuego y al parecer la hora del ataque final estaba señalada.

0o0

Dejen reviews, bueno esta es la recta final del fic, pero no se crean todavía falta alguito y mas Dramione o Dramon como me dicen mis amigas. Este capitulo y el que viene han sido muy difíciles de escribir, ya que requieren de la participación de prácticamente todo el mundo, es decir de los personajes. Quisiera decir que publico el sábado, pero debido a que estoy enferma , creo que no lo podré hacer, digamos que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano publicándoles hoy, pero era obvio que se los debía. Espero que les guste.


	33. Leviathan

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Disculpen mi retraso, las musas estaban ocupadas en otra cosa. Lean mi historia UN HUECO EN MI ALMA, seguro que les gustara. Gracias a todos quienes escriben, he decidido responder los RR de manera personal en este capitulo, sobre todo para no spoilear a nadie. Me siento muy contenta por la cantidad de RR. Algo inesperado para una historia que yo admito es inusual. El Dramione esta listo, para el próximo capitulo seguro, valdrá la espera. Pero ahora concentremos en el elemento fantástico de este fic.

Capitulo 33 Leviathan

Dos figuras entrelazadas respiraban acompasadamente, complementándose una con la otra. Ella descansaba su cabeza en un hombro, lánguida, adormilada, y el hombre la rodeaba con sus brazos, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados. El agua que los rodeaba tenia un color rojo vino y la estancia solo estaba alumbrada por una solitaria vela, de manera tan discreta, que era difícil apreciar que esas siluetas en medio de la tina eran dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. El cuarto de baño lucia tétrico y desordenado, el color que predominaba en la escena era el gris, el contraste de la blanca porcelana de la bañera y el líquido rojo era brutal, pero mas asombroso era la piel de esos cuerpos que lucia pálida, enferma, surcada de venas. La mujer descansaba casi en posición fetal encima del hombre, ambos estaban inertes.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió en contacto con su cuerpo una piel extraña pero a la vez familiar. Un cuerpo frió yacía al lado y debajo del suyo, pegado a ella, en un contacto tan estrecho, que por un momento, dudo que no hubiese sido carnal, pero no………………..no lo había sido. Levanto el rostro y pudo ver la cara de Franz, con su cabello rubio mojado cayendo en desordenados mechones sobre su rostro, los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. La vena de la sien, destacaba, palpitante, como si su dueño tuviese en ese momento un terrible ataque de migraña.

-Franz- susurro Hermione, entonces sintió las manos de él apresando su cintura fuertemente, ella gimió y una corriente de dolor migro por todo su cuerpo. De pronto, esas mismas manos, arrugadas por estar tanto tiempo debajo del agua, aflojaron su agarre. Ella aprovecho para levantarse, Franz abrió los ojos y toda la humanidad de Hermione, en su completa y desvalida desnudez fue observada por esos fríos ojos azules, ella salio de la bañera, tomo un toalla y se enrollo en ella. Franz de nuevo miro al vació, temblando en la bañera, como si nada importase.

Hermione toco su hombro y su pecho, efectivamente si bien notaba las cicatrices, las heridas estaban cerradas, se sentía además fuerte y llena de vitalidad, a pesar del pálido tono que tenia en la piel. Tomo la camisa de Franz que yacía sobre una silla, se la puso y fue a hablar con él.

-Franz- la voz de Hermione se torno dulce. Un absceso de ternura la había invadido. Sabia lo duro que la experiencia había sido para una persona como Franz, que se alteraba con el contacto físico. Con una mano rozo sus sedosos cabellos rubios con miedo.

-Puedes tocarme si quieres, Gracia. Ya no molesta tanto- dijo Franz con voz ausente. Hermione coloco la palma de su mano en su hombro por un instante, luego busco otra toalla, lo hizo levantarse y lo envolvió en ella. Franz estaba totalmente impactado después de la experiencia, accesos de temblores lo recorrían y caminaba como un autómata. Ella lo tumbo en la cama y le coloco muchas frazadas encima. Se sentó a su lado y con una mirada de cariño, le repitió una y otra vez.

-Gracias Franz- Metzger oía la voz de Hermione como un eco lejano.

-Gracia- dijo antes de dormirse- la furia de Grindelwald puede acabar con nosotros. Invéntate una buena excusa.

0o0

Decenas de formas plateadas surcaron el cielo que estaba ya oscurecido, los _patronus_ salieron de entre la vegetación del bosque prohibido, pero increíblemente, lejos de parecer espantados con ellos, los Dementores las absorbían. Harry vio sorprendido como el suyo, el gran ciervo plateado con una magnifica cornamenta, era destruido por el halito maligno del dementor, de manera imprevista, al parecer el encantamiento _patronus_ no estaba funcionando en contra de los Dementores. Draco compartiendo la perplejidad de Harry y todos los presentes, se situó junto a él.

-Trata de entrar al Castillo, yo iré al lago- dijo Draco en voz baja. Harry lo tomo de un brazo.

-Ten cuidado Malfoy- Harry lo dijo muy preocupado. Si había alguien a quien se había unido en los últimos años, ese alguien era Draco Malfoy. Sus confidencias eran escasas, tenían mas desacuerdos que puntos en común, pero había un gran respeto entre ambos, un conocimiento implícito del lugar que cado uno ocupaba en la vida del otro, por sobre todas las cosas una amistad sincera. Harry sentía un cariño especial y fraternal por Hermione y agradecía a los dioses cada día que pasaba y cada vez que podía, que el hombre que estaba junto a ella, era un tipo tenaz y responsable como Draco Malfoy. El chico insoportable de Hogwarts había sido sepultado para siempre y había dado paso a un hombre cuya nobleza de sentimientos era indiscutible. A decir verdad, su personalidad seguía siendo insoportable y su carácter hosco y taciturno no llamaba a entablar una larga y feliz conversación con él. Pero Draco Malfoy era Draco Malfoy a pesar de todas las dificultades de los últimos meses, y Harry también agradecía de que eso fuese así.

-Tranquilo- Draco entonces exhibió su sonrisa de lado- No te pongas sentimental conmigo Potter. Realmente no soporto que me extrañes más que mi propia mujer.

-Vete al diablo- mascullo Harry, molesto por la morbosa interpretación de esas palabras. Todos rieron al percatarse su molestia

Draco alzo una ceja en un gesto que pretendía simular consternación, pero era fingido, realmente estaba de buen humor. Estaba seguro que ganarían esa batalla con lo que tenia pensado hacer, además que en su corazón, el recuerdo del reencuentro de Hermione estaba cada vez mas vivido, estaba seguro que ella estaba bien, sana, de alguna forma, lo sabia……….era extraño, pero se sentía muy unido a ella, de una manera distinta, como si hablar con ella, hubiese despertado finalmente al durmiente, ese que le estaba brindando esa sensación de serenidad y confianza que lo rodeaba y que lo hacia sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Camino tratando de integrase un poco mas al grupo, saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a quienes reconoció y le estrecho la mano a George que se había acercado a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo va el negocio? _Socio-_ le pregunto Draco con sorna. Sabía lo que había pasado como todos, con la economía del mundo mágico, estaba en la mas completa bancarrota.

-Cerrado- se encogió de hombros George- Quizás algún día volvamos a ser ricos.

-Si ganamos- contesto Draco.

-Si ganamos- asintió George- Oh, Por cierto felicidades- George le dio una palpada en el hombro- Supe que hay un nuevo Malfoy babeando por allí.

-Ah- Draco alzo una ceja, Malfoy y babeo eran dos palabras completamente incompatibles para él- Si, gracias, es un bebe precioso. Tengo que agradecerle mucho a tu madre, sus atenciones con mis hijos, han hecho de ella prácticamente la abuela honoraria.

-Ya sabes como es Molly Weasley- contesto George riéndose recordando a su madre- entre mas niños tenga a su cargo, mejor para ella y nos deja tranquilo a nosotros. Malfoy…..

-¿Que pasa ahora?- pregunto Draco quien ya estaba dispuesto a irse, si bien estaba acostumbrado, a veces necesitaba huir de tanta cháchara Weasley.

-Ten cuidado con tu herida, si quieres………..- George se acerco- Puedo tratar de cauterizarla.

-Bien- Draco saco su muñón, dudo un momento y luego exclamo secamente al ver que de pronto el semblante de George reflejaba una pizca de duda- ¡Que Diablos! Rápido no tenemos tiempo- y George con su varita cubrió la herida con fuego. El dolor fue como una corriente de alto voltaje. Draco cayó de rodillas sudoroso, luego de un rato en donde George y el mismo Harry se acercaron a ver su estado, se levanto y observo que el chamuscado muñón ya no sangraba. Neville le dio unas hierbas sedantes y se despidieron de él.

-Adiós Malfoy- dijo por lo bajo George un poco apesadumbrado. Inexplicablemente, Ron, él y Malfoy eran socios en diversos negocios, y ellos dos habían desarrollado cierta afinidad, los unía su buen olfato para el comercio, la relación de Ron y Malfoy era extraña, a veces parecían unidos por un terrible secreto, pero al mismo tiempo eran como dos perros rabiosos a punto de morderse, pero con el resto de la familia era bastante amable si bien distante. Además, Malfoy, era la única persona que se mostraba imperturbable ante su pesado sentido del humor, algo que George agradecía sinceramente, así que le pesaría terriblemente que ese hombre muriese, para él era algo así como un ¿amigo?

Draco se fue de allí, corriendo rápidamente se interno en el Bosque, en dirección al Lago. Harry siguió señalando el camino para los demás y pronto se encontró con Bill Weasley, quien corría hacia él, con la ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre.

-Harry- Bill se paro en seco frente a él. Tenia el cabello rojo revuelto y sus ojos castaños oscuros seguían destellando ferocidad- He matado a Axel Wilhen y otros dos. Los hijos de Ron y Teddy están en el bosque, pero los he puesto en marcha a una cabaña. Huelo la presencia de más Deathcrows en este lado del bosque. Y con estos Dementores no funcionan nuestros _Patronus._

-Ya lo se Bill- Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a Bill-Sin duda el enfrentamiento con los Deathcrows será en el bosque, Malfoy me acaba de asegurar que él se encargara de los Dementores. Y yo tengo que llegar al castillo, pero no puedo exponerme a volar con tantos Dementores en el cielo, así que tendré que ir a pie.

-Nosotros te cubriremos- dijo George, quien miraba a Bill con asombro. Sabía el potencial de hombrelobo de su hermano, pero había rogado todos los días para que este no se expresara. Así que verlo en esas fachas, sin duda producto de su transformación, desataba su profundo sentimiento de ansiedad y pérdida. Bill se dio cuenta y lo abrazo con fuerza, demostrándole que seguía siendo el mismo, George súbitamente se sintió apenado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto George mirándolo atentamente de pies a cabeza, deshaciendo el abrazo de Bill, quien seguía tratándolo como su hermanito menor, y eso lo molestaba mas que el asunto lobuno.

-Perfectamente- respondió Bill exhibiendo una gran sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos- Puede que no me lo creas, chiquillo. Pero ser un lobo, sin duda, es una experiencia única en mi vida. Lo odio y lo quiero al mismo tiempo. Y sin él, nunca hubiese conocido el amor- Bill cerro los ojos por un momento, su cara asumió una expresión soñadora y luego le sonrió de nuevo a George de manera tranquilizadora- Te aseguro, que estoy bien, George.

-¿Los chicos estarán bien? – pregunto Harry, retomando la caminata con Bill a su lado.

-No te preocupes por ellos, están con Teddy- contesto Bill siguiéndole el paso, ambos hombres desenfundaron sus varitas y miraban atentos y con recelo los árboles que imitaban curiosas formas humanas que los hacían sobresaltarse de vez en cuando- y ese muchacho es algo serio.

-Ni que lo digas, mi ahijado es un chico especial- exclamo Harry sonriendo por un instante- le provoca muchos dolores de cabeza a Andrómeda, pero es un buen chico.

-Sabes que puede olerme- exclamo Bill bastante sorprendido- eso es algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Al parecer, si tienes hijos siendo hombrelobo, estos pueden olerte u oírte. Es muy interesante. Tendré que comentárselo a Pansy.

-¿Ya encargaron?- pregunto Harry sin disimular su sorpresa- ¿Tan pronto?

-Si, pero no digas nada- dijo Bill con un gesto cómplice, guiñándole un ojo- ella todavía no lo sabe. Yo me he dado cuenta por algunos detalles, no en vano tengo tres hijas, pero entiendo que siendo la primera vez de ella, este un poco despistada, pero sobre todo es la sensibilidad del lobo, por eso lo se con tanta certeza. Después de la batalla se lo contare.

-¿Y así la dejas luchar?- Harry estaba escandalizado. Si fuese su caso, Ginny estaría encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo mas inaccesible en el país mas remoto del mundo.

-Pansy- dijo Bill calmadamente- es indestructible. Nada puede matarla con su escudo de energía, puede que si puedan derrotarlo o atravesarlo, pero dañarla físicamente a ella, no podrán. Y tampoco a nuestro hijo.

-Esta historia se pone cada vez mas rara- concluyo Harry.

-Ni que lo digas- contesto Bill- pero visto que no podemos salirnos de ella, lo que nos queda es darle un buen final.

-Bien allí esta el castillo- grito Harry- cúbranme la entrada y ustedes esperen a los Deathcrows .

Entonces una multitud de hechizos se precipitaron sobre la Orden del Fénix procedentes del bosque. Todos asumieron sus posiciones defensivas, Bill empujo a Harry detrás de él.

-Bien cuñadito, ahora observaras al animal en que convierto- dijo Bill con sus ojos de nuevo amarillos, luego con una voz mas ronca grito- Protejan a Harry.

Entonces Harry se movió mas rápido de lo que puede captar el ojo humano hacia la verja de los terrenos del Castillo. Percy Weasley recibió un _sectusempra_ en su brazo, el cual sangro copiosamente hasta que Neville le practico un _Episkeyo_.

-_Depulso_- gritaron Seamus y Dean al ver tres figuras negras lanzándose sobre ellos. Dos Deathcrows cayeron y otro lanzo una maldición imperdonable que impacto directamente en Seaumus, quien cayo al suelo con los ojos exorbitados. Dean miro el cuerpo del mago con tristeza y luego de que dos hechizos más pasaron sobre sus cabezas siguió luchando, para vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Hagrid utilizaba su viejo paraguas como varita y los hechizos aturdidores no hacían mella es su estructura de semi-gigante, por un momento observo asombrado como Bill Weasley se convertía en un hombre lobo, la sorpresa produjo que una carcajada insolita saliera de su garganta, esa criatura era bella y magnifica, terrorífica pero intrínsecamente hermosa, había una teoría mágica que explicaba no muy convincentemente, que mucho del interior del hombre se expresaban en la forma del lobo, y Bill Weasley era un hombre noble y justo, por lo que en su forma de lobo, ofrecía un aura de protección a los seres que apreciaba y esto fue percibido por todos los que estaban allí. El resto de los Deathcrows miraron atemorizados al animal y los de la Orden del Fénix aprovecharon la distracción para vencer limpiamente. Bill se divirtió de nuevo dando rienda suelta a su naturaleza salvaje.

Mientras tanto Harry, veloz como un rayo, logro alcanzar la entrada principal del Castillo.

_0o0_

-Avancen con lentitud- dijo Gellert, mientras salían del pasadizo secreto que estaba justo tras la estatua de Barnabas el Chiflado, la Sala de los Menesteres no había aparecido, entre otras cosas porque él no la había llamado.

Lucius Malfoy y Avery caminaron por el largo corredor llevando la cabeza de Aberforth en una pica como estandarte, seguidos de Gellert, quien todavía llevaba su capucha ocultando su rostro, entre las sombras solo se veía su siniestra sonrisa. Su figura alta y maléfica destacaba sobre los demás, la razón de ir oculto casi de incógnito solo era conocida por él y los demás oscuros. Malcom Scythale estaba a su lado, aferrando su varita con fuerza. El aura negra que rodeaba ambos individuos era siniestra y atemorizante. Dos hombres muertos que caminaban y respiraban, repelentes ambos, pero a la vez ejercían una atracción magnética a los que estuvieran cerca de ellos y no supieran a ciencia cierta lo que eran.

-Milord, cree necesario realizar la visita- dijo en susurro Malcom, quien no estaba muy convencido.

-Por supuesto- contesto Gellert con pedantería- es ridículamente necesario, luego iremos a los malditos baños. Recuerdas el nombre de la chica que murió en ese baño.

-Myrthle Robson, tercer año, 1937- dijo Malcom, quien iba a utilizar su habilidad para conectarse con los espíritus de una manera especial, para convencer al fantasma de que contara absolutamente todo sobre el acceso a la cámara- no se resistirá.

-Eso espero- musitó Gellert- eso espero.

No encontraron ningún tipo de resistencia en los pasillos, al parecer ni siquiera los fantasmas o la gata de Filch estaban deambulando, seguramente estarían encerrados en las torres. Mejor, se dijo a si mismo Gellert, menos obstáculos.

De pronto se encontraron con varias armaduras encantadas que le cerraron el camino, brillaban lustrosas en colores plata y oro, estaban animadas por un complicado hechizo sin duda realizado por un talentoso mago o bruja. Tanto Lucius como Avery con hechizos y mandobles de espadas se deshicieron de ellas no sin algo de esfuerzo. Sobre le piso quedaron yelmos, espadas y jubones desperdigados. Lucius Malfoy todavía era ágil y fuerte, un hombre en su plena madurez que no había perdido ninguna de sus facultades físicas y mentales, estaba presto para presentar batalla y sin duda seguía siendo un oponente formidable, se veía imponente sosteniendo una espada y una varita, su cabello rubio lucia impecable y su mirada acerada era inexpugnable, Avery solo reía a carcajadas divertido. Gellert siguió su camino a paso seguro.

-Debe ser la estupida de Minerva McGonagall- dijo Scythale con desprecio- esa maldita hija de mala bruja.

-No nos dará mas problemas- Gellert levanto su vara y envió una onda mágica a todo el castillo, negra como la noche, desactivando la mayoría de los hechizos defensivos, excepto los sortilegios mas viejos y antiguos- La vieja bruja ya no es lo que solía ser.

-Ciertamente- dijo Scythale- y nosotros………….

-Cada vez más fuertea- confirmo Gellert- nos desharemos del báculo y la luz no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Eso no interfiere con la profecía?- comento preocupado Scythale, en ciertos aspectos confiaba mas en el intelecto de Franz Metzger que en el de su señor. Pero no lo diria en voz alta ni que lo amenazaran de muerte, era lo suficiente cauteloso como para permitir que Grindelwald se diera cuenta solo de sus equivocaciones. Ambos eran oscuros, pero la lealtad del discípulo hacia el Maestro era algo que pesaba, incluso entre ellos.

-Si- contesto Gellert quien utilizando el _simpático_ había podido adivinar la intención oculta detrás de esa pregunta- pero a diferencia de Franz y tú, yo no considero necesario su fiel cumplimiento. Hay partes descartables.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso? Maestro- pregunto Malcom Scythale.

-Nunca olvides que yo………….Grindelwald abrí la puerta a los Oscuros por primera vez y deje que habitasen mi cuerpo, hay cosas que yo solo se- fue la respuesta de Gellert quien seguía caminando a paso firme.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, la gárgola de piedra al pie de unas escaleras de caracol los estaba esperando, inmóvil y muda, no pidió la contraseña. Gellert se coloco en frente del grupo, sin decir absolutamente nada, la gárgola simplemente se echo hacia un lado y los dejo pasar. Al parecer la visita, era esperada por alguien dentro del despacho de la dirección.

0o0

El vampiro abrió los ojos en medio de la penumbra de esa habitación, en la cama veía a Hermione Granger tratando de reanimar a Franz Metzger quien estaba pálido sobre el colchón, inconsciente, sin embargo su visión se le antojaba borrosa como si su aguda percepción estuviese alterada, como un velo que nublara su vista, además todo estaba brillante, muy brillante, pero no lo lastimaba.

-Seth- dijo una voz de mujer, clara y potente- Seth el magnifico, Seth el de los mil nombres, Seth………….el vampiro

El joven vampiro de cabellos negros abrió mas sus siniestros ojos rojos y miro alrededor, había caído en trance dos días antes, por la necesidad de recuperar fuerzas y se había mimetizado con la pared de la habitación, nadie si no se dedicaba a observar las texturas, podría darse cuenta de su presencia, gracias a esa habilidad había pasado muchas veces desapercibido en ese castillo. Hermione le había advertido que cuando lo necesitase lo despertaría, pero algo o alguien diferente a ella, lo había sacado de su estado de hibernación. En ese momento, rodeándolo como un manto, había una voz y una claridad desconocidas para él.

-Seth- dijo en un murmullo la voz que entonces se hizo muy distorsionada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Seth mentalmente.

-Soy Elya, o si prefieres Elaine la vieja, Seth, poderoso Seth- dijo ella- soy algo muy parecido a tu espíritu, que habita en ese joven cuerpo.

-¿Qué eres?- volvió Seth a preguntar.

-Soy uno de los Guardianes- dijo ella- tú que sabes lo que es poseer la luz dentro de ti, ya que habitaste en mi elegida, Hermione…………….eres el único que puede hacerlo, debes proteger al portento y guiarlo hacia el báculo, debes encontrar a la vidente roja que señalara el camino……………la hija de tu Hermione, debes proteger la vida de la niña también. La profecía debe cumplirse, el intrepido debe sellar la victoria, los oscuros no pueden ganar.

-¿Por qué yo?- Seth no sintió miedo ante la presencia, él era un espíritu renegado, pero en su esencia no había maldad ni bondad, solo era………..Seth.

-Porque tu-dijo Elya que era solo una presencia sin forma a los ojos de Seth, solo una luz muy clara que lo inundaba todo, sin embargo era insidiosa e insistente, nada podía escapar de su voz envolvente- eres …………..un inmortal.

-¿Cómo reconoceré al portento?- Seth se empezaba a impacientar, al parecer ahora verdaderamente tenia una misión, que un Guardián de la Luz se apareciese a un paria como él era algo insólito, tendría la oportunidad de reivindicar a toda su especie.

-Yo te diré quien es el mago de los cinco elementos en uno- dijo Elya- el único que puede manipular el báculo.

0o0

Ya veía el lago, con sus aguas oscuras que reflejaban la luna como un espejo, cuando casi habia llegado, entonces verdaderamente comenzó la persecución, algunas de las espectrales formas de los dementores, sintieron la energía del joven hechicero y fueros prestos tras de él. La magia de Draco los atraía de manera inevitable, pocos humanos sobrevivirán un ataque tan masivo, pero Draco Malfoy no era un humano cualquiera. Era la reencarnación del agua, un mago poderoso en muchos sentidos, algo inédito sobre la tierra, un ser con la capacidad de trasmutarse en cualquier cosa, un brujo que podía manipular la energía mágica sin necesidad de tener algo que sirviese como medio conductor.

Draco sintió el frío apoderarse de su cuerpo, entumecido y calado hasta los huesos, simplemente se giro, para enfrentar la horda infernal que se lanzaba sobre él. Su espada la llevaba en la espalda y solo podía utilizar su brazo izquierdo. Las formas negras espectrales no dudaron un momento, simplemente se lanzaron sobre él cual aves de rapiña, Draco conjuro un _Protego_ y el escudo resistió el embate. Solo se veía sobre la explanada cercana al lago, la luminosidad del encantamiento escudo y la figura del hombre que luchaba intentando sobrevivir, el resto era solo niebla y oscuridad. Draco sabia que los patronus usuales no les harían nada a esos seres así que intento con varios hechizos, algunos de los cuales se los había enseñado el propio Místico.

-_Lumus Maxima_- estiro su mano izquierda y el cielo en torno a él se ilumino, pero los Dementores solo cedieron terreno un momento. No les gustaban la luz y tampoco el fuego, pero estos no eran suficientes para derrotarlos.

-_Alceres_- entonces la luz lo envolvió como un remolino y salio disparada hacia los tres Dementores que lo perseguían, estos se vieron sorprendidos y se dispersaron.

Draco aprovecho su oportunidad y entonces se acerco corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a una saliente sobre el lago, desenvaino la espada con su mano izquierda y salto por el acantilado, las formas negras lo persiguieron y trataron de envolverlo para digerir su alma, pero Draco enseguida al sentir la superficie del lago cerca giro rápidamente a una velocidad irreal mientras caía y se convirtió en agua, conservando su forma humana y se interno a las profundidades, adonde los Dementores no podían seguirlo.

0o0

-Veo que finalmente estas aquí-Albus Dumblendore miraba atentamente a la persona encapuchada que tenia frente a él, reconocería esa sonrisa en donde fuese, era una lastima que Gellert Grindelward hubiese regresado del infierno- sabia que vendrías.

-Si…………….- dijo Gellert descubriendo su capucha, su largo cabello rubio lucia un poco revuelto, y sus ojos celestes escudriñaban ese retrato, el de alguien que él conocía muy bien, quizás demasiado bien. Scythale observaba la escena curiosa y Malfoy y Avery sonrían complacidos, ver a Dumblendore finalmente derrotado era un sueño hecho realidad, Gellert continuo su charla- Tú siempre lo sabes todo.

-Pensé que habías aprendido algo en Numengard, algo como………..arrepentimiento quizás- continuo Dumblendore con su habitual hablar pausado, no temía por él, estaba muerto desde hacia varios años, temía por los vivos, por sus pupilos, por aquellos a quienes amaba como sus propios hijos.

Gellert paseo por la estancia, y se sentó en la silla del director con bastante presunción, despreocupadamente subió sus pies en el escritorio, los retratos de los antiguos directores que cubrían las paredes circulares de la estancia, cuchicheaban indignados entre ellos, como era posible tal transgresión, en el lugar mas sagrado del colegio, la oficina del director. Gellert solo sonreía.

-Ese es tu problema Albus, siempre esperas mucho de los demás- dijo con sorna, miro hacia un lado curioso, a un atril dorado que estaba colocado justo cerca de la silla- ¿Dónde esta tu estupido pajarraco?

-Te refieres a Fawkes- dijo Dumblendore con una sonrisa críptica, la conversación casual y sin sentido aparente era algo en lo que tanto Gellert como él eran unos maestros- me atrevo a decir que ha tenido un destino asombroso.

-El espíritu del fenix se unió a Potter, Maestro- confirmo Scythale- yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Siempre tan oportuno Lord Scythale, me das la información a cuenta gotas- comento cínico Gellert, a quien no le gusto nada la noticia- después remediaremos ese pequeño detalle, a solas, tú y yo.

-Nunca pregunto por ello…………………………Mi gran señor Grindelwald- dijo Scythale tranquilo y calmado como si estuviese recitando un parte meteorológico, le causaba gracia la conversación de su maestro con el antiguo director de Hogwarts, pero estaba atento, quería saber el objetivo de tanta cháchara inútil a su punto de vista.

-Bien, supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto- Gellert era pragmático hasta la medula y resolvía los problemas según se fuesen presentando, adusto se levanto y de nuevo enfrento al retrato- Albus, mi querido amigo, dejemos el pasado atrás. Te propongo un trato…………..me dices como maniobrar el báculo y yo ……………dejo a tu estupido colegio en pie, con los alumnos vivos………..Necesitare un colegio en donde formar las nuevas generaciones de magos, mi ejercito………….Me entiendes……….Nunca he despreciado Hogwarts, lo considero un mal necesario.

-Tú no puedes maniobrar esa arma y lo sabes, no entiendo para que pierdes tu tiempo, Gellert- comento Albus sentado en su retrato con sus manos en su regazo, la lengua de seda de Gellert Grindelwald no le producía ningún efecto después de tantos años- en relación al pasado, yo lo olvide aquel día que perdone tu vida, pero al parecer………………..tú no.

-No te quitare la razón mi viejo amigo- dijo Gellert haciendo una muesca de disgusto, le hizo una señal a Lucius y este se acerco con la cabeza de Aberforth en la piqueta, se complació al ver un pequeño estremecimiento de parte de Dumblendore- y es por eso que he decidido hacer justicia………..por los dos. Aquí tienes al culpable.

-Insistes en perder la poca alma que queda en ti, eres simplemente un necio- dijo Albus Dumblendore, recitando mentalmente una oración por su hermano. Aberforth su valiente hermano……………..asesinado cobardemente por algo que había sucedido hacia tanto tiempo, que ya ni valía la pena seguir buscando culpables, en todo caso era él quien debería pagar, por dejarse seducir por las palabras de un ser malévolo como Grindelwald, con terribles consecuencias para sus dos pequeños hermanos- sigues llevándote por delante a los inocentes, a los desvalidos. En todo caso nunca te pedí justicia por mi……………..tu incapacidad para perdonar es el peor de tus defectos y será tu perdición.

Gellert ni siquiera se movió, parecía una estatua de mármol, de pronto un torbellino de recuerdos inundo su cabeza. Sus ojos azules establecían contacto directo con la mirada de Albus Dumblendore, mas allá del reproche existía una compresión infinita en ese intercambio, aquella que solo puede darse entre dos personas que se habían amado, de una manera retorcida y egoísta, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Pero las diferencias irreconciliables hicieron lo suyo y no había vuelta atrás. La vida de Gellert desde los 17 años habían tomado un camino muy diferente al de cualquier ser humano, alejándolo de cualquier oportunidad de felicidad y había sido su elección, nada lo obligo, lo hizo porque quiso. Corrompió su espíritu a niveles insospechados, no la dividió como Lord Voldemort, simplemente vendio su alma por poder. Por un momento quizás, un ápice de arrepentimiento cruzo su cabeza, pero este se evaporo en el acto. Ningún sentimiento noble podía sobrevivir en su corazón ante tanta maldad.

-Solo espero que ……………recuerdes, Albus Dumblendore, que todo pudo haber sido muy diferente- dicho esto Gellert desclavo la cabeza de Aberforth y la coloco sobre la mesa, su rostro de nuevo se endureció y se conviertio en un pedazo de hielo- ¿Es tu ultima palabra?

- No te ayudare……….jamás- dijo Dumblendore levantándose de su silla, luciendo terrible e intimidante como pocas veces lo hizo cuando aun vivía.

-Entonces………….Adiós- exclamo Gellert, tomo su varita y apunto al cuadro- _Incendia._

El retrato de Dumblendore fue abrasado rápidamente por las llamas, estas crepitaron sin cesar y se reflejaron en las pupilas fijas de Gellert que miraba extasiado su obra. Lenguas de fuego se extendían por el lugar, amenazando con destruirlo.

-Ahora…………….a nuestro objetivo- salio del lugar rápidamente, seguido de sus secuaces.

0o0

Ron seguía luchando enviando bolas de fuego a los Dementores que huían rápidamente para volver en mayor cantidad surcando el cielo a velocidad vertiginosa. Ronald Weasley no se amedentraba, el espiritu del fuego lo inundaba y su coraje Gryffindor hacia el resto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por furiosas llamas, de pronto lanzo una gran bola de fuego, que tomo la forma de un león, que intento engullir a un Dementor sin éxito. El cielo nocturno se iluminaba de naranja y rojo, exhibiendo la belleza y el poder del señor del fuego, el mismísimo Bel renacido quien en ese momento seguía en tenaz lucha con las criaturas provenientes del averno.

-No les estoy haciendo nada – dijo Ron con frustración, su voz salía amortiguada desde su forma de fuego.

-Por lo menos los estas alejando Wealsey- grito Nott quien se esforzaba por proteger la mente de Janie del efecto de los Dementores, ella estaba pálida abrazada a él, y con una mano portando el estandarte del colegio en la alta torre de Astronomía. Las figuras negras y fantasmales se arremolinaban sobre ellos, cayendo en picada para ser rechazadas por Ron. Theo había probado su _Patronus_, un gran oso de color perlado y fue inefectivo.

-Vamos a morir- grito Janie.

-No pequeña, nadie va a morir aquí hoy- contesto Nott, cuando de pronto su vista se desvío al lago y vio algo muy grande surgiendo de sus aguas, inmenso, brillando plateado a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos se exorbitaron, nunca había visto algo tan grande y tan hermoso.

De las profundidades del Loch Duh, el lago que colindaba con Hogwarts, un ser proveniente de las antiguas mitologías, de los cuentos olvidado por todos, solo recordados vagamente por los viejos marinos que se desplazaban por los siete mares desde tiempos inmemorables, se alzaba imponente, una criatura fantástica que desplegó sus magnificas alas de gran envergadura, que terminaban en garras de tres dedos con uñas largas afiladas. Un gigante, de mas de 20 metros de largo, con sus escamas refulgiendo a la luz de la luna y una larga cola que terminaba en un cuerno, que se batía provocando grandes olas en el lago a su alrededor. En la antigüedad, le dieron un nombre, el Leviathan, era un dragón de agua y sorprendentemente en esta ocasión estaba formado de …………agua.

El animal abrió sus impresionantes fauces coronadas por largos dientes afilados y su rugido resonó a cientos de metros, su cabeza alargada miro hacia su alrededor y de su hocico salía un humo espectral, elegantemente emprendió el huelo, alzándose por el aire magnifico e irreal. Ron, Theo y Janie miraban asombrados y embelezados como el Leviathan se acercaba al castillo y de pronto el ambiente se cargo de energía mágica.

Porque la magia mas pura y ancestral, proveniente del hechicero mas poderoso en muchos milenios, había creado la criatura, rescatándola del olvido de cientos de años en la memoria colectiva de los humanos. Entonces el colegio reacciono ante tanto despliegue de poder mágico. Y todos aquellos que estaban en Hogwarts pudieron sentir el castillo respirar y vibrar como si estuviese vivo, sus paredes brillaron con una extraña luz dorada y la energía se concentro en un solo punto, la torre de Astronomía de donde salio despedida, sellando el sortilegio invocado por Janie y sellado por Draco Malfoy transformado en un Dragón de agua. El Dragón escupió de sus fauces no fuego sino un haz de luz blanquecino que disolvía las formas de los seres de la oscuridad, así mismo una cúpula de luz rodeo el castillo, destruyendo a aquellos Dementores que se habían acercado a este.

Las figuras de Theo, Ron y Janie lucían opacas ante el chorro de luz que los envolvía, Ron apago sus llamas y se acerco a Janie y Theo que estaban sumergidos en un intimo abrazo. Estaban sometidos a un poder mas allá de su comprensión, la magia los envolvía y los acariciaba, una energía benéfica y protectora. Y Janie, a pesar de no ser bruja, podía sentirla viajando por su cuerpo, poseyéndola, inundándola. Su cara se acerco a la de Theo, estaba tranquila, disfrutando de muchas sensaciones, de alguna forma sentía que estaba en el lugar y el momento correctos, Theo miro su rostro, iluminado hasta casi difuminar sus rasgos y rozo sus labios con los de ellas, sellando en medio de todo esa conflagración mágica, sus destinos. Se separaron un rato y él le dijo al oído.

-No puedo casarme contigo Janie- la voz de Theo sonó ronca- y se que esto es un poco apresurado, pero…………….me rindo a tus pies………….no puedo ser tu esposo ..pero si puedo ser tu protector………..te jurare fidelidad para siempre………a costa de mi vida.

-Theo………….-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados-yo………..solo quiero estar contigo. No quiero promesas ni juramentos, solo quiero intentarlo contigo.

Luego de un rato el impresiónate Levathian había acabado con todos los Dementores, volaba tranquilo alrededor del castillo vigilante, acechando cualquier peligro. Luego se poso en la torre de Ravenclaw y espero tranquilo el desenlace de la situación. Habían ganado y la particula de consciencia de Draco Malfoy en la criatura lo sabia. El resto quedaba en manos de Potter.

_0o0_

Gellert sintió una onda mágica atravesándolo. Era algo muy diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado con anterioridad y lo desconcertó. Se estremeció de súbito y miro a Scythale, algo había pasado, algo muy malo para sus planes. Malfy y Avery seguían escoltándolo, de pronto dos rayos rojos los detuvieron

Allí estaba Harry, en posición de ataque, esgrimiendo su varita y con una expresión de terrible seguridad en su cara.

-Creo que van por el camino equivocado- grito Harry, atrás de él aparecieron Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flictwick, Pomona Sprout, Arthur Weasley y Augusto McAllister quien era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuros, un ex auror bastante duro de roer.

-Bien bien- dijo Gellert quitándose su capa, al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil como había supuesto, miro a MacGonagall, a Sprout y a Flictwick y comento despectivamente- veo que la vieja guardia esta aquí presente.

Harry lanzo un _Desmiaus_ sorpresivamente sin avisar, trasguediendo las normas que regulaban los duelos magicos y Gellert tomo el hechizo con una mano y se lo devolvió sorprendiendo a todos, Harry entonces voló y se fue contra él. Gellert utilizo su vara de metal para golpearlo y Harry desvío el golpe volando por encima de él. Gellert giro sobre su cuerpo para enfrentarlo de nuevo y le gruño a Harry, quien no se amedrento por la mirada asesina que le dirigía el otro mago. Pronto todos los presentes, empezaron a enviarse hechizos y maldiciones

Scythale lucho contra McGonagall y la Sra. Sprout, esta conjuro enredaderas y Scythale utilizo su capacidad de teletransportarse para salir del aprisionamiento del Lazo del diablo. Minerva McGonagall lanzo un _Incarcero_ y de nuevo lo desvío. McAllister le envío un _cruciatus _y Scythale lo mato usando la _**Voz**__._

Gellert y Harry estaban apartados del resto, Gellert giraba su vara para golpear a Harry pero este se movía mas rápido que su vista.

-Maldito chiquillo………….._**detente**_- Gellert uso la _**voz**_ y Harry cayo sobre el piso, atontando por la fuerza de la compulsión, sin embargo ya antes había sido sometido a ella y logro recuperarse antes de que Gellert le lanzara un _Avada._

Arthur logro enviarle un _Desmiaus _a Avery quien al caer se golpeo la nuca con una pared, el Sr. Weasley luego se dedico a luchar contra Lucius Malfoy quien tenia acorrralada a Ginny.

-Que tenemos aquí- dijo Lucius con el desprecio acentuando cada silaba de sus palabras-los dos pobretones.

-Vete al diablo, Malfoy- Ginny le lanzo un _cruciatus_ y Lucius recibió el impacto de la maldición pero resistió.

-Niña tonta- dijo Lucius riendo cínicamente, tenso su cuerpo para ponerlo listo de nuevo para la acción, esa brujita pelirroja no lo iba a vencer tan fácil - primera lección, solo los magos del lado oscuro lanzamos _crucios_ como debe ser.

-_Sectumsempra_- grito Arthur y Lucius conjuro un protejo.

-Segunda lección- dijo Lucius- si eres un viejo inservible, no te peleas con un ex mortifago.

En medio de la encarnizada lucha, de pronto una luz inundo el corredor, Gellert perdió la concentración y Harry le lanzo una maldición reductora, que no lo impacto por un pelo. Se le pusieron de puntas los vellos de su hermoso y joven cuerpo cuando sintió de nuevo la onda de magia blanca que inundaba todo el edificio. _Demonios, esto no lo tenia previsto_, Gellert de pronto sintió inseguridad, tenia que desaparecer de allí de inmediato, sino lo hacia seria absorbido por esa magia, no era lo suficiente poderoso aun, para enfrentar la magia ancestral del castillo. Así que se concentro y se convirtió en un remolino oscuro, que se trago a Lucius y a Scythale, Harry parpadeo asombrado y vio como el remolino recorría veloz el castillo, huyendo de la luz. Tirado en el piso, sonrío, habían derrotado a Gellert, estaban a salvo…………inexplicablemente habían ganado esa batalla.

El torbellino salio destruyendo la verja principal del castillo, recorrió los terrenos y al salir de ellos simplemente se difumino, desapareciendo de los ojos de todos.

Entonces la luz desapareció y el castillo volvió a la normalidad. El gran Leviathan abandono la torre en donde se había ubicado, voló magistralmente y se poso sobre el suelo, la gente salio de las torres del castillo y los que observaban por los ventanales quedaban asombrados ante la majestuosidad de la criatura.

Luego de un rato todos se reunieron alrededor del animal.

-Es Draco- dijo Harry observando la forma de agua, que lucia plateada como un fantasma frente a ellos, el agua corría en todas direcciones dibujando la forma de un Dragón- siento su esencia, además esta formado de agua. Solo que esta parece controlada por magia.

-Es simplemente increíble- comento Theo.

-Ya lo creo…………..pero ¿volverá a su forma original?- exclamo Ron igualmente sorprendido como todos.

El animal extendió sus alas y luego el agua se fue difuminado, modificando su forma hasta crear un cuerpo humano……………luego de un rato…………Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro.

0o0

En la gran estancia de Scythale en el Castillo de Grosslin, Gellert caminaba de un lado a otro furioso, sus ojos destellaban molestos, en un azul que se había oscurecido hasta parecer casi negro.

-He perdido…………..perdido- arrojaba objetos a diestra y siniestra. Lucius lo miraba parado frente a la puerta, Scythale estaba sentado, observando con frialdad.

-Gerda………….!GERDA!- Gellert gritaba histérico. Una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rubio por los hombros y vestida de manera impecable, con facciones muy hermosas, parecidas a las de su padre, Grindelwald, vestida con pantalón y camisa de colores claros, entro a la estancia caminando con elegancia.

-Mi señor- Gerda hablaba de manera inexpresiva.

-Mi vino ……………de inmediato- grito Gellert sentándose en una silla. La mujer sirvió una copa y se la llevo, Gellert tomo su contenido presuroso, ella se sitúo atrás de él y empezó a masejear sus hombros mecánicamente, a nadie en esa estancia le paso desapercibida la expresión de profundo asco que se dibujaba en su rostro, Gellert echo su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando relajarse.

-No todo esta perdido- dijo luego de un rato, al parecer el masaje había sido efectivo y el vino hizo lo suyo para tranquilizarlo

-Eso se lo he tratado de decir desde hace una hora maestro- dijo Scythale con aburrimiento.

-¿Donde estan Franz y la chica?- pregunto Gellert de improviso- necesito su informe. Debemos reestructurar todo.

-Hermione Granger fue herida gravemente y Franz tuvo que curarla- dijo Scythale- ambos están descansando.

-Admito que fue mala idea llevar a la chica, nunca pensé que Malfoy fuese capaz de herirla- dijo Gellert- un error de apreciación de mi parte.

-Al parecer no la quería tanto como pensamos- dijo Scythale con sorna- en fin, prepararemos la batalla final y esta vez no perderemos. Al final todo será como predijo la profecía.

-Bien- dijo Gellert, miro a su hija- Gerda, espérame en mis estancias, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Lucius, esta vez tú nos acompañaras.

-Si padre- dijo la mujer sin ocultar una expresión de amargura en su cara. Ella era el juguete preferido de su padre. La haría pagar por su mera existencia.

0o0

Los tres chicos se miraban asustados, con los ojos como platos, en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido, cada sonido era cruelmente magnificado, el viento silbaba, y como no se veía la luna debido a los frondosos árboles, todo era negro alrededor, inexplicablemente no habían logrado dar con la cabaña, y ya estaban en el lindero oeste del bosque, el mas apartado de Hogwarts y de Hogsmade. Teddy logro encender un poco de fuego con yesca y leña, haciendo una fogata, sin embargo, el frío de la noche era tan intenso, que aun así no conseguían lograr un poco de calor, estaban muy cansados, así que decidieron no caminar mas. Nym se abrazo con su hermano, quien no paraba de temblar, no querían hacer ningún hechizo, para no revelar su posición, Teddy caminaba de un lado a otro, frotándose los hombros, en el horizonte se distinguían luces rojas y naranjas, así como un despliegue de luz blanquecina, que ceso en unos pocos minutos, estaba preocupado, deseaba saber el resultado del enfrentamiento. Fred pronto se quedo dormido, Nym se quito su tunica y lo cubrió. Miraba preocupada a Teddy, quien no dejaba de moverse, para lograr calentarse.

-Ted, ven acá-dijo ella tímidamente, todavía abrazando a Fred, ambos tirados sobre la yerba- acuestate a mi lado.

Teddy la miro desconcertado, ella poco a poco subió su rostro y enfoco su vista a Teddy, él sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, Nym estaba arrebatadora, con su cabello rojo amarrado con una trenza floja, con mechones fuera de esta como al descuido, y lucia completamente ruborizada, Teddy abrió la boca asombrado, Victorie Weasley era hermosa, angelical, pero Nym era…….Nym tenia una belleza salvaje, provocadora, que lo golpeo de frente como un tren a toda velocidad, ya entendía porque los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts comentaban que de las dos Weasley´s, Victorie seria la chica trofeo, y Nym el objeto del deseo, Victoire se daba cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en la gente y se aprovechaba de ello, pero Nym seguro no tenia ni idea de que era la protagonista de los sueños de mas de un chico del colegio. Teddy vio que ya sin la túnica, y a pesar de ser delgada, discretas curvas se asomaban en el cuerpo de Nym, entonces al percatarse de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, Teddy se empezó a poner nervioso en serio, él nunca, jamás se atrevería a tener un mal pensamiento con Nym, le gustaba eso era cierto, pero siempre había sido una atracción inocente e infantil, ¡por Dios! habían jugado juntos desde que eran unos bebes, pero Nym ya estaba dejando de ser una niña y él también. Movió la cabeza negándose ir a su lado, pero ella insistió.

-Tarde o temprano te quedaras dormido, ven- dijo ella mas bajo que la ultima vez-no quiero que te enfermes.

-Fred se enojara- dijo Teddy sin avanzar un centímetro, se sentía clavado en el piso.

-No lo hará, porque el mismo me ha convencido-dijo Nym- estamos los tres juntos en esto, así que no seas tan latoso, tan poco es para tanto- ¿o si? pensó Nym tan turbada como el chico.

Teddy avanzo dudoso, lentamente se acostó en el suelo al lado de Nym, sus brazos la apresaron, sujetando su estomago y se pego a ella, la sintió tibia y suave, de pronto Nym empezó a temblar, Teddy se acerco mas a su cuerpo pensando que ella seguía con frío y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la chica, los mechones rojos del cabello de Nym le daban cosquillas en su nariz, pero se contuvo de estornudar, ella se pego mas a Fred. Estuvieron largo rato así, abrazados los tres, pero ni Nym ni Teddy podían pegar un ojo, estaban bastantes nerviosos con la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Poco a poco el frío empezó a menguar, ellos no lo sabían pero los Dementores que amenazaban Hogwarts habían sido destruidos.

Nym sentía la piel de la barbilla de Teddy sobre su cuello, y estaba toda erizada, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuese su hermano, él había relajado los brazos alrededor de su vientre, pero no se movía, estaba paralizado. ¿Qué pasaría si volteo?, pensó Nym, mientras mas le rondaba la idea en la cabeza, mas quería hacerlo, Teddy estaba pensando lo mismo, y de pronto con fuerza la giro en dirección a él, cara a cara, sus ojos chocaron tímidamente y de nuevo los dos chicos se ruborizaron, sus narices se rozaban, él tenia sus manos en la espalda de ella, Nym lo abrazo, de pronto sintió que Fred se movió y la abrazaba también, su cuerpo se tenso, miraba con duda a Teddy que de nuevo se quedo literalmente paralizado. Quería darle un beso, a ver que se sentía, ella le cortaba el aliento, con esa mirada, pero tenia miedo de que su amigo se enojara, pero ……las hormonas adolescentes de verdad estaban haciendo bien su trabajo con él.

Era ahora o nunca, Teddy acerco mas la cara hacia ella y rozo sus labios, Nym sintió que miles de estrellas estallaban en su cabeza al sentir la boca de Teddy sobre la suya, y sin saber muy bien que hacer, le devolvió el beso, instintivamente, jugaron tiernamente un instante con sus labios, y se separaron, Nym se volteo y abrazo con mas fuerza aun a su hermano, con una gran sonrisa en su cara se durmió. Teddy solo le coloco una mano en el hombro y pego su pecho contra la espalda de ella, ¡WOW! así que eso era un beso. Sus ojos brillaban como dos soles, y su corazón latía precipitadamente de la emoción, tardo un poco y también se durmió, dejando que Nym sintiera en su espalda, los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Era el primer beso de ambos y aunque ellos no entendían muy bien lo que les sucedía, en el fondo de sus almas había nacido un gran amor, que algún día, lejano aun, cuando fuesen mas grandes, no seria mas una ilusión de niños y podría entonces ser explorado en todos sus mas íntimos aspectos. Pero por ahora solo eran Teddy y Nym, dos chicos saboreando las mieles del primer amor.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

Gracias a todos, estamos en la recta final, dos o tres capítulos mas y se acabo.

Un beso


	34. Madre

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, bueno, debido a una inusitada inspiración este fin de semana, publique los tres fics de manera increíble, ni yo misma lo creo. NO DEJEN DE LEER **UN HUECO EN EL ALMA y EL ORDEN DE LAS COSAS, mis otros fics. ** Bueno nos acercamos al final de Polaris, pero como van las cosas esto se prolongara al menos tres capítulos mas, razón, todavía tengo muchísimas cosas que contar. Ya saben, todos los personajes necesitan su justo final, por lo menos en la historia. En el próximo capitulo hablare del Dux Bellorum de Britania o el Ameraudur de Albion, que les anticipo, será Draco o Harry, digamos que es muy importante para el gran enfrentamiento final por motivos mas tácticos que mágicos. Busquen el significado de la palabra y bueno formulen su teoría. Otra cosa, alguien se acuerda del libro 3 del Señor de los Anillos, la parte del pasaje de los muertos, con Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas cruzando por el Valle de la Muerte, bueno por algo de ahí va la idea, espero que acierten en sus teorías. Les contento los reviews por e-mail y los agradecimientos al final del fic.

Capitulo 34 Madre.

"_Como describir a mi madre………….es difícil………….era una mujer muy compleja y __enigmática como deben ser todos los __**Oscuros**__, de una forma muy diferente tan poderosa como mi padre. Pero debo reconocer así mismo, que a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron y de que mi padre, por lo que él mismo me contó alguna vez, sufrió mucho en ese entonces debido a ella, nos amaba con locura e hizo todo lo posible para que fuésemos felices. Y cumplió a cabalidad su promesa. Era la mujer mas valiente que he conocido, enérgica, poderosa, hábil e inteligente…nunca he dejado de sentir admiración por ella………porque antes que nada y sobre todo…………..era una madre………….y era MI madre"_

_Memorias de Elaine Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy miraba satisfecho a todos, lo había logrado. Harry lo jalo de un brazo y le dio un abrazo con palmetazos en la espalda incluido y le revolvió el pelo, Draco sonrió y luego de darle la mano sana a Ron quien se la estrecho fuerte, se felicito con Nott. Habían tenido una victoria impecable y la gente del castillo estaba a salvo. Todo el mundo estaba totalmente eufórico, los alumnos del colegio salían como raudales para ver con sus propios ojos a sus salvadores. Hogwarts estaba rozagante de aplausos frenéticos y alegría.

-Eso fue…………fenomenal- tuvo que admitir Ron Weasley- jamás hubiese pensado en que podías convertirte en algo así, por un momento pensé que era un sueño…………o una pesadilla. En tu caso una pesadilla tal vez.

-No es nada- dijo Draco sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, era raro ya que pocas veces sonreía en publico, pero la excitación de esa transformación tan espectacular y la magia todavía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, hacia que realmente estuviese bastante animado- eso es que no te has visto cubierto en llamas, es impresionante, hasta yo tengo que admitirlo.

-Basta de charla- dijo Harry- hay que ir a Hogsmade para ver si Místico esta recuperado.

-Allí vienen- todos se giraron y apreciaron al viejo Druida caminando con Pansy al lado.

Bill quien se había mantenido bien alejado de todos en un rincón, con su tunica hecha jirones y su mirada hosca y amenazante, cuando la vio, corrió hacia ella, Pansy inmediatamente salio a su encuentro y lo abrazo. Luego de un rato, Bill le dijo algo al oído, ella aparto la cara y lo miro estupefacta, luego dibujo en su rostro en una gran sonrisa y se subió a horcajadas sobre él quien dio un giro con ella y la beso. De nuevo estallaron los aplausos, ambos se separaron y tomados de la mano, salieron del castillo en dirección al bosque prohibido, sin hacer caso de absolutamente nada.

-Me imagino que ya se lo dijo- comento Harry en voz baja, contemplando como se alejaban Bill y Pansy.

-¿Decir que?- pregunto Ron. Harry de pronto se maldijo a si mismo por bocazas y miro a Ron y luego a Theo quien estaba hablando animadamente con Janie, pasándole un brazo por el cuello, atrayéndola a si y besándole la frente. Al parecer por su bienestar físico y mental, había decidido hacerse el tonto con Pansy y Bill y fingir que no había visto absolutamente nada.

-Después Ron, después te cuento- dijo Harry- igual tú eres parte del asunto. Eres su hermano.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- pregunto Ron esta vez bien serio, buscando entre los cientos de alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban reunidos en los terrenos del castillo. Ya había divisado a Luna cargando a Elie, a su madre con el pequeño Franz y a su padre abrazándose con George y Neville.

-En el bosque- dijo Harry quien se tranquilizo al ver a Ginny hablando animadamente con la profesora McGonnagall que se veía bastante contenta- saldremos a buscarlos inmediatamente, Hagrid ya se nos adelanto.

-Voy a jalarle las orejas a esos dos, mira que exponer así a la pobre Nym metiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido- contesto Ron visiblemente molesto- ya sabes que ella es como Hermione, responsable y seguidora de las reglas, pero nunca jamás los dejaría solos. Son buenos magos, se que pueden defenderse, pero aun así…………….son unos niños.

-Nosotros nos metimos en problemas desde primero- dijo Harry sonriente- y no te veías en ese entonces tan preocupado por las reglas.

-Ahora que soy padre entiendo que lo que hicimos fue una locura- dijo Ron- y yo estoy metido en esta locura por ellos.

-Ron es un hecho- comento Harry riéndose- paso lo que pensé que nunca llegaría a ver con mis propios ojos, Ron Weasley ha madurado.

-Vete al diablo Potter- contesto Ron y ambos se rieron.

Nott se acerco todavía abrazando a Janie, quien se veía realmente muy alegre por estar junto a su novio.

-Yo debo regresar a Londres- comento Janie – El Comando de Mando Unificado debe enterarse de lo que sucedió aquí. Te aseguro que los Alemanes no tardaran en intentar apoderase de lo que les falta de Inglaterra.

-Yo te llevare- dijo Theo quien de veras lucia como si no hubiese bajado de la nube en la que permanecía desde que ella le había dado el si - y también me quedare contigo, de ahora en adelante pasare mucho tiempo contigo pequeña Janie- ella le sonrío cándidamente

-Yo los acompañare- Theo lo miro con reproche- es que Nott no puede estar mucho tiempo sin mi, ya saben, me ama desesperadamente y todo eso- dijo Ron burlándose.

-En realidad Ron Weasley, necesito que te quedes aquí- esta vez Místico se acerco caminando apoyado en su báculo- y me parece estupenda idea que Nott este en Londres, su poder mental en estos momentos es imprescindible para los muggles.

Draco había estado distraído mirando el castillo de Hogwarts, el sol de la mañana iluminaba los muros de piedra que lucían rejuvenecidos por tanta magia alrededor, recién había presenciado el verdadero poder del castillo. Así como para Harry y el mismo Voldemort, dos chicos huérfanos que habían llegado allí provenientes de lugares en donde no eran queridos ni cuidados, ese sitio era su favorito en el mundo, porque lo sentían como un hogar, para Draco también significaba muchas cosas y la posibilidad de que hubiese sido destruido le encogía el corazón. Hogwarts represento el escape a su triste realidad familiar, un sitio donde podía respirar libremente, donde conoció el amor por primera y única vez en su vida, al igual que era el mismo lugar en donde había tomado las decisiones mas difíciles, traicionar a su padre y todo lo que representaba por el cariño de su chica y allí también se había reencontrado con ella, diez años después, cuando había perdido la esperanza de tenerla otra vez consigo. Cuando su mirada se poso en el campo de Quidditch, recordó algo y sonrío, miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Un día de estos atrapare la snitch en tus propias narices- los ojos grises de Draco no parecían para nada un mar tempestuoso, lucían transparentes y calmados- me llevare a Elie y al pequeño Franz para que vean el mejor juego de Quidditch de la historia. Tú y yo, jugando todas las posiciones, utilizando todo nuestro poder.

-En donde yo por supuesto, volare sin escoba y te ganare de nuevo- comento Harry y agrego sonriente- si Merlín lo permite, yo también llevare a mis hijos para que nos vean.

-Es un trato- volteo Malfoy. Escondía su muñón dentro de su chaqueta, Místico fijo su atención en él.

-Creo que es hora de que te recuperes de esa herida- comento el Druida, Draco de nuevo endureció su mirada.

-No me malinterpretes, pero lo hare yo- dijo firme y el Druida asintió con la cabeza.

-Te indicare como- dijo Místico en voz baja. Entonces allí frente a todos, de nuevo la magia hizo su aparición.

-Extiende tu brazo Draco Malfoy- Draco así lo hizo- fija tu mente en el fantasma sensorial de tu mano.

Draco cerró los ojos, se concentro y percibió como una corriente de electricidad bajaba por su brazo hasta su inexistente mano. Luego los sintió, los dedos de su mano derecha, en su mente les envío la orden de cerrarse y estos lo hicieron, abrió los ojos y vio que la mano no existía, todo había estado en su cerebro, sin embargo la percibía como si estuviese allí, era un truco que estaba engañando sus sentidos y lo sabía. Tomo a Polaris con su brazo sano y un calor avasallante se apodero de su brazo derecho y sintió algo creciendo dentro de él. De nuevo la espada brillo con una luz azul que envolvió todo el cuerpo de Draco.

Místico, Harry, Ron, Theo y Janie miraban estupefactos como el muñón se transformaba en algo de apariencia metálico y liquido, que brillaba como el mercurio. Harry trago grueso, ya había visto ese encantamiento anteriormente, lo había hecho Voldemort con Peter Petigrew, ahora entendía porque Draco había exigido intentarlo solo, recordaba como la mano había asesinado a Colagusano, su propia mano.

El metal liquido pronto se convirtió en una silueta de una mano humana, pero solo los huesos que la formaban., Draco miro el miembro que tenia todo el aspecto de una guarra, no había sido perfecto pero si efectivo. Abrió y cerró con fuerza los dedos. Después hallaría la forma de recubrir con carne esos huesos de metal que tenían firmemente insertados en su brazo.

0o0

Un mes después.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en la estancia que se había convertido en su refugio, en su prisión. Ya tenían un mes allí, casi sin salir a ninguna parte, Gellert Grindelwald se hallaba planeando su estocada final, y estaba tan furioso que era peligroso acercarse a él. A duras penas ella y Franz habían soportado su interrogatorio, su plan casi había sido descubierto, sin embargo las defensas mentales de ambos resistieron.

Se acerco a la ventana sellada que era el único contacto con el exterior, estaban en medio del verano y todavía las cumbres de los Alpes permanecían con su tope de nieve intacta, los glaciares brillaban prístinos a la luz del sol. Se abrazo a si misma y cerro los ojos por un momento, tenia que ver a sus hijos antes de que todo acabase, no sabia si iba a sobrevivir la batalla final y sobretodas las cosas tenia que verlo a ………él…………a el hombre que trastornaba sus sueños, su amor, el único que le daba sentido a su vida y la razón principal por la cual ella estaba embarcada en esa aventura, en el fondo de su corazón, su deseo mas ferviente era ………sobrevivir, solo para vivir lo que le restaba de vida con Draco Malfoy, solo eso.

Sentía la energía mágica oscura palpitando dentro de su ser, los cambios había sido sutiles pero allí estaban, de alguna forma lo sabia, no volvería a ser la misma, sin embargo los sentimientos estaban intactos y otros nuevos se habían asomado en su corazón sin proponérselo, pero no representaban ningún conflicto para ella, estaba segura y tenia todo en orden, su prioridad era su familia, Draco y los niños, luego en segundo lugar…….Franz, quien se había convertido en su sostén y en algo mas que su amigo. Estaba unida en muchas formas a ese extraño mago, una fusión mental y de energía mágica…..que nunca comprendería del todo y además era ……………su esposo. En un mundo donde los matrimonios mágicos no se disolvían era algo muy importante para tener en cuenta.

Lo escuchar entrar a la habitación y situarse a su lado, alto, rubio, elegante, pragmático y con una expresión seria, como siempre vestido con uniforme de capitán negro. Ambas figuras estaban iluminadas por la intensa luz solar.

-Se acerca el final- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Gracia, todo por lo que hemos luchado…………..debe cumplirse- contesto Franz lacónico- es cierto………..el desenlace se acerca. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Grindelwald no puede ganar.

-Franz, tenemos que hablar- la voz de ella tembló ligeramente, Franz se adelanto y cerro las cortinas de la ventana, en la penumbra se enfrento a ella.

-Creo que hemos pospuesto esto demasiado tiempo- dijo él- es hora de que seamos sinceros uno con el otro. Pero quisiera decírtelo yo primero.

-Yo…….- Hermione bajo su mirada y se llevo una mano en el corazón, quería decir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y a la vez le faltaba valor para decirlas- si yo pudiese……pero no esta en mi. Sin embargo ………….

-Gracia- la interrumpió Franz- Yo nunca tuve lo necesario para sentir algo por alguien jamás, me fueron arrebatadas muchas oportunidades. Viví mi vida durante muchos años sin esperanza de nada. Hasta que gracias al druida conocí mi destino y esa profecía constituyo el único aliciente para permanecer respirando. La maldad o la bondad no significan nada para alguien como yo, ningún sentimiento habito en mi corazón ni en mi alma, creí que no me importaba……….pero estaba equivocado. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que me habían quitado……me embarque en esta aventura. De alguna forma, estaba decidido a no morir si saborear algo de la experiencia humana.

-Franz yo se que puedes sentir…………..lo se- dijo ella de pronto clavándo sus ojos marrones en los azules de él. No podía estar completamente segura, pero las acciones de Franz así se lo confirmaban. El Oscuro sin corazón, como lo llamaban despectivamente Scythale y Gellert Grindelwald, era el ser mas humano que ella había conocido, noble en su particular estilo, capaz de actos de extrema bondad. Le había salvado su vida y la de su hijo y ella nunca olvidaría eso. Tenía una deuda de sangre con Franz Metzger.

-Déjame terminar- dijo Franz sin despegar sus ojos de Hermione, quien se sentía encogida por lo avasallante que era esa mirada- sabia que mi vida cambiaria al conocerte, siempre lo supe. Era una certeza que no me dejaba respirar, soñaba contigo aun antes de saber de ti, por eso te busque. Cuando te vi la primera vez, despertarse algo dormido en mi, me alterabas como ningún ser humano lo había hecho antes, al principio pensé que era porque tú eres una renacida del otro lado, una enviada de la luz. No entendía lo que sucedía, y quizás nunca suceda, comprender que me paso contigo, es como si mi cerebro se negase a procesar lo que mi piel me transmitía. Fui sometido a una situación que jamás había experimentado. Se que nunca seré correspondido……..pero Gracia, el único nombre que puedo dar a lo que me pasa contigo es…………….amor.

Hermione se quedo de una pieza, lo sabia desde hacia tiempo, cuando lo vio luchando por ella y lo temía…………mas que ninguna cosa, porque sabia que seria justo corresponder a ese sentimiento, pero no podía, su corazón tenia dueño desde hacia mucho. Sin embargo, si sentía cosas por Franz, sentimientos profundos y hermosos.

-Franz- dijo ella acercándose a él- créemelo……..si otra fuese la situación………..yo te querría de esa forma sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Lo se- dijo él apartando su mirada por un momento y de nuevo fijándola en ella, si bien conservaba su postura fría y distante, por primera vez Hermione vio como sus ojos se convertían en fuego liquido y ella se altero de una manera que jamás hubiese pensado que sucedería- y te amo aun mas por eso.

-Franz- susurro ella, de pronto estaban frente a frente, dudo por un instante y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de él, pudo notar un estremecimiento de su parte. Franz asintió y Hermione entonces subió una mano a su rostro, le acaricio con ternura una mejilla y Franz tembló debido al contacto. Nunca lo sabría con precisión, porque lo hacia, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, como un gesto y para no traicionar muchos de sus sentimientos mas ocultos, se arrepentiría toda la vida si no lo hacia y estaba segura de ello. Mas allá de su amor por Draco, Franz para ella representaba muchas cosas en su vida, cosas positivas. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de él. Hermione coloco su otra mano en la nuca de Franz y lo atrajo a ella, Franz abrió los ojos y miro el rostro de ella enigmáticamente.

-¿Que pretendes hacer?- pregunto Franz un poco dudoso, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en su estomago, pero no desagrado ni dolor.

-Esto- entonces ella acerco su cara mas aun, sus alientos se confundían y Hermione miraba alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios, manteniendo el suspenso. Luego de unos segundos, apreso los labios de Franz contra los suyos en un beso suave, cargado de nostalgia y melancolía. Franz fue asaltado por una cornucopia sensitiva que jamás había experimentado, su corazón palpito desbocado y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, sorpresivamente el tacto de sus labios contra la boca de ella era la cosa mas exquisita que había probado, incluso mejor que el vino tinto, que era el elixir de los dioses para los oscuros, un placer supremo reservado solo a ellos. Era difícil decirlo pero vivirlo de esa manera era increíble, la abrazo como si quisiese partirla en dos y se dejo perder desesperado en su boca. Sintió el sabor de las lágrimas emocionadas de ella, era su primer beso juntos y seguramente seria el único. Luego de un rato separaron sus labios, ella bajo el rostro y él seguía abrazándola.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo ella dudosa levantando de nuevo su mirada y viendo la cara de perplejidad del hombre. En ese beso ella había curado muchas cosas dentro de si misma y todavía sentía el eco de los labios de Franz sobre los suyos, mentiría si no admitía que también se había visto afectada en lo mas profundo de su ser, sus dos auras oscuras se entrelazaban con el contacto físico, entendía entonces porque Franz le había dicho que no había nada mas atractivo para un Oscuro que otro ser igual a él- lo siento…..pero es que yo………..sentía que debía hacerlo

Franz sonrío, ese beso podía ser interpretado como un agradecimiento, pero algo dentro de si sabia que no era así, ella…………de alguna forma lo quería de una manera muy especial.

-Gracia, todo esta muy bien, un poco raro quizás, pero fue ……….perfecto- dijo él mostrándole una sonrisa candida y sincera- pero creo que no podré pasar mas de aquí………todavía sigo siendo un ser humano anormal.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho reclamándole su falta de tacto con esa insinuación, le hacia gracia que bromeara con ella, era la primera vez que lo hacia. Era refrescante ver a Franz dejando su actitud fría aunque fuese un momento. Luego de un momento abrazados, donde él le acaricio el cabello con cariño, se alejaron lentamente no sin antes él le diera un tierno beso en la frente.

Estaba enamorado de ella de una manera incomprensible para él pero a la vez su Gracia era su mejor amiga, jamás la olvidaría, la única mujer que pudo romper la coraza de hielo que envolvía su corazón, la que le había hecho sentir cosas inesperadas e imposibles. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo había sido inolvidable en muchos aspectos, en ese momento todo había cambiado para él, por primera vez en la vida deseo algo como suyo. Ella era mágica, había sucumbido a la gracia de aquella que llamo Gracia impelido por un impulso mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiese soñado sentir. Le atraía su fuerza, su belleza de mujer y sobre todas las cosas la lealtad inquebrantable que demostraba para con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Franz……………cuando todo termine- dijo ella- a pesar de seguir casada contigo……y de sentir muchas cosas extrañas por ti…voy a volver con él……….yo lo amo. Draco Malfoy es mi destino………..lo se ……..estoy segura.

-Eso es cierto Gracia y no lo impediré- dijo Franz serio, no era fácil manejar el asunto de sus recién adquiridas emociones, así que de nuevo adopto su mascara de impasibilidad- no estoy hecho para la vida en matrimonio y el nuestro es por conveniencia mas que por otra cosa. Además que el asunto de la consumación no es algo que sea fácil para ninguno de los dos, eso es seguro, pero no te obligare, puede que seas capaz de besarme, pero en tu mente el único hombre con el que quieres estar de esa forma es tu compañero, Draco Malfoy. Quizás la profecía no se cumpla como pensamos, algo inesperado pudiese suceder con respecto a eso, quizás la malinterpretamos, pero el destino da vueltas, quizás no todo este perdido. Pero créeme que si con alguien yo quisiera alguna vez intentarlo seria contigo. Otra cosa, he dispuesto todo para que el pequeño Franz Malfoy, mi ahijado, sea el próximo Conde Metzger, no quisiera que el titulo desapareciese para siempre, es muy antiguo y personas nobles e ilustres lo han llevado anteriormente. Si llego a morir…………

-No hables tonterías- dijo ella estremeciéndose con un escalofrío súbito que recorrió todo su cuerpo- vivirás cien años, lo se. Recibirás tu premio o lo que sea que busques con esto y serás feliz al final. Quiero pedirte algo.

-Tengo una pequeña idea de lo que quieres- dijo Franz no muy convencido pero dispuesto a arriesgar de nuevo su vida por ella- es peligroso pero te ayudare. Creo que Malfoy y tú se lo merecen.

0o0

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en el reconstruido despacho del director, habían logrado recuperar algunos retratos y algunos instrumentos, el cuadro de Snape estaba siendo restaurado, pero el de Albus Dumblendore había ardido hasta convertirse en cenizas y Místico había dicho que no se podía hacer nada al respecto, el sortilegio estaba roto. En un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que terminaría extrañando al viejo director, pero así era, de pronto él y los demás elementos se sentían huérfanos. El precio pagado por salvar Hogwarts había sido alto, no solo por Albus sino por Aberforth Dumblendore, Seamus Finnigan y August McCallister, además de muchos heridos. La situación seguía siendo la misma, Londres dividida, el país en guerra y ellos defendiendo ciudad tras ciudad. Habían ganado muchas batallas pero perdieron algunas en contra del ejército alemán, ellos tenían sus poderes superiores pero no eran dioses y muchas veces habían tenido que trabajar separados.

Se sentó en una silla cercana a la chimenea y miro su mano derecha, cubierta con un guante de cuero negro. La extendió frente a su cara y volvió a cerrarla. Quizás Místico lo hubiese hecho mejor, pero no, como buen Malfoy, era desconfiado, jamás permitiría sembrar en su brazo, un apéndice creado por la magia de cualquier otro hechicero, aunque fuese un amigo, eso seria violar la santidad de su cuerpo. Así que él mismo lo había hecho el hechizo, sin saber exactamente lo que sucedería, ayudado por sus poderes de transformación, por la espada y por su mente. Y lo había logrado, no sin dificultad. Se quito el guante y allí estaban los huesos íntegros, refulgentes, de metal, flexibles y poderosos, pero a la vez terriblemente siniestros. Al parecer en esa mano espectral estaba concentrado todo lo que era oscuro y temible de Draco Malfoy. Porque con la original, cegado por los celos y la locura, había estado a punto de matar a la única mujer que había amado en la vida. Se la habían cercenado, como un acto de justicia y para que aprendiese una lección importantísima, _"el poder del agua solo florece cuando la mente esta en paz consigo misma",_ la clave era………………no perder el control. Con gusto hubiese permanecido con su muñón como advertencia y recordatorio de que conservara la calma, pero estaban en guerra y mas que nunca necesitaba maniobrar su espada.

Se volvió a colocar el guante negro y vio a entrar a Pansy llevando en brazos al pequeño Franz, que ya tenia un mes de vida y estaba bastante rollizo, ella se sentó al lado de Draco quien acaricio el rostro de su hijo y luego el de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto él.

-Perfecta- dijo ella haciéndole pucheros al bebe- de alguna forma siento que estoy llena de energía, Bill dice que mi piel deslumbra en la noche. Este es un embarazo un poco raro.

-¿Cómo se porta Weasley contigo?- pregunto Draco inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella, la miraba serio, con esos ojos grises penetrantes, cautivándola con su mirada. Pansy le sonrió fugazmente, adoraba a Draco.

-Bill es Bill, es un hombrelobo Draco, que quieres que te diga- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- lo bueno es que ha mejorado notablemente su humor, la noticia del bebe lo tiene bastante contento y bueno……………..estamos esperando el mejor momento para contárselo a sus padres.

-¿Todavía no lo saben?- pregunto Draco extrañado.

-En realidad Molly me mira muy raro, hoy cuando fui a buscar a Franz, me pregunto como doce veces si no quería algo de leche o mas comida- dijo Pansy sin ocultar su consternación- imagínate, estoy comiendo casi seis veces al día ¿ Para que mas comida? estoy como una vaca de gorda, mi ropa no me entra- Draco rió con ganas, él la veía tan delgada como siempre, era cierto que quizás se veía mas saludable, pero Pansy era del tipo de personas flacas y altas que jamás serian obesas, tal cual como él.

-¿Quieres al hombre lobo? Pansy, te conozco………..demasiado- dijo Draco – esto no será un capricho absurdo verdad………No creo que Bill Weasley sea hombre de lujos, fiestas, salir de compras………..mas bien lo veo como alguien bastante huraño y ermitaño, ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Pansy lo miro ofendida por un rato, intento replicar pero callo, en realidad Draco lo decía medio en broma medio enserio, lo de las fiestas y las tiendas era una soberana tontería, en realidad lo que le estaba queriendo preguntar era si soportaría el eterno aislamiento que significaba ser la pareja de un hombre lobo, alguien quien seria malvisto por mucha gente.

-Draco, yo ya hice mi elección, lo amo………..deseo estar con él……….quiero una familia con él. No será fácil y lo se- dijo ella susurrante con sus ojos azules brillantes, tomo al bebe y lo abrazo- no sabes lo feliz que soy por tener un hijo………….me siento completa.

-Me parece estar escuchando a alguien- dijo Draco a quien la sonrisa se le borro de la cara. _Hermione_………… no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro………………….según Harry estaban bien. Franz Metzger se había comunicado con ellos, pero estaban prácticamente encerrados en la fortaleza de Grindelwald, el maldito estaba preparando algo y seguramente no seria nada bueno.

Nott y Ron entraron al despacho, seguido de Harry. Nott le dio un abrazo a Pansy y le beso la frente, ella le susurro algo al oído a lo cual, Nott se sorprendió un poco y luego le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella:

-Suerte…………..espero que todo salga bien- Theo lo sabia, ella lo sabía, los unían mas cosas que los separaban y un amor grande era una de ellas. Theo le tomo una mano y se la beso con cortesía, luego de cubrirla por una suya, ella lo miraba emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos, no había palabras para describir lo que siempre sentiría por él. Era una mujer afortunada amaba y contaba con el amor de hombres honorables y buenos, Draco era su hermano, Theo siempre seria su amigo y Bill era su pareja- nadie sabe cuanto lo desee……..por ti.

-Ron, vas a ser tío de nuevo- confeso Pansy riéndose, Ron se rasco la cabeza un rato y le devolvió la sonrisa, ya lo sabia, Harry se lo había dicho- Bill y yo estamos esperando un niño.

-A ese paso, Bill le va a ganar a papa- dijo un poco azorado- ya van cuatro con este y no se, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que Bill le va a sacar bastante cría a Pansy- todos rieron, y Pansy levanto una ceja un poco estupefacta- Se que mis padres no lo saben y no diré nada, pero dile a Bill que mama lo extraña.

-¿Dónde esta Potter? – pregunto Draco, de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Harry vestido con chaqueta, jeans y una camisa blanca, ya no usaba túnicas. Sus ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas redonda miraron con nostalgia la desnuda pared donde antes se encontraba el retrato de Dumblendore.

-Potter esta aquí …………Malfoy- dijo Harry- Bien, Místico esta haciendo no se que en la biblioteca investigando algo

-Si …………….esta tratando de descubrir la ubicación de un sitio legendario- confirmo Pansy, meciendo el bebe que había empezado a llorar, sin duda tenia hambre. Ella saco un biberón de la pañalera y le empezó a dar de comer. El pequeño Franz abrió sus ojos azules, mirando embelezado a esa hermosa bruja de cabellos negros que se portaba como una madre para él, enredo su manita en el dedo meñique de Pansy y ella le sonrió- el sitio donde debería funcionar el báculo.

-¿Qué hay del mago de los cinco elementos?- pregunto Ron.

-Estoy empezando a creer que simplemente no existe- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, luego de recorrer la estancia fijo sus ojos en Nott quien se tomaba la frente con dos dedos en una posición reflexiva y de absoluta concentración. Draco se levanto lentamente y se acerco a Theo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Draco.

-Hermione me ha hablado- respondió lento y pausado, Draco lo miro serio sin dejar traslucir toda la marea de sentimientos que tenia dentro- Quiere verte…………y a sus hijos también……………hoy mismo….porque dentro de dos días…..Grindelwald va a llamar a las tinieblas a la tierra.

0o0

Después de todo ¿Que tenia que perder? nada y si mucho que ganar. Franz se había portado como un caballero, mas que un caballero, como un verdadero compañero leal. La había ayudado de todas las formas en las que se ayudaría a un amigo, a un ser querido. Franz, el entrañable y querido Franz. Que destino tan horrible el suyo y como se había salvado espectacularmente era algo tan fantástico, como un cuento de hadas, que a Hermione se le cortaba el aliento de solo recordarlo. Cuando todo terminase ella se encargaría de divulgar la maravillosa historia de Franz Metzger, un hombre notable, que supero la vida que le había sido impuesta simplemente para buscar algo que no conocía y no entendía, pero sabia que le faltaba, una persona con un sentido de la justicia que dejaba pasmado a cualquiera.

Miro el horizonte anaranjado, mientras sus pies se mojaban con las olas. Le encantaba el lugar, a ella y a Draco. Todavía recordaba cuando la llevo allí la primera vez, recién resucitada, cuando miraba lo que la rodeaba de una manera diferente. Para ella todo era una maravilla, ya que observaba el mundo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos colores, además para hacerlo mas cursi todavía, estaba enamorada y embarazada, así que en cuanto puso los pies en Dover, ya nunca más se quiso salir de allí. Se reía de solo recordar a Draco malhumorado y enfurruñado supervisando la construcción de su casa, una casa que hizo para ella, con detalles solo para ella.

Draco Malfoy representaba todo para ella, lo bueno, lo malo, lo sublime, lo atroz, el amor, el deseo, la venganza, la furia, la lujuria. Con ningún otro ser humano había deambulado por la gama más amplia de emociones posibles, solo con él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, en la estación de King Cross, un primero de Septiembre, un niño hermoso, de cabello rubio engominado, peinado y vestido pulcramente, lleno de una actitud soberbia y con el rostro serio, que se rehusaba a tomarle la mano a su madre, seguramente para que la gente alrededor no pensase que todavía era un chiquillo, Hermione desde que lo observo en esa ocasión, supo que todo absolutamente todo iba a ser diferente con respecto a él y así había sido. Después de cinco años en donde literalmente se mataron a insultos y uno que otro hechizo, maduraron y se dieron cuenta de que lo que les pasaba, ese rechazo y esa atracción que al mismo tiempo los envolvía y los confundía, era simplemente que se gustaban. Y por supuesto, teniendo 16 años, con la muerte cerniéndose con sus cabezas y la explosión hormonal apoderándose de sus cuerpos, fue más fácil acostarse que reconocer que estaban enamorados y así empezó el calvario para ambos.

Desde que los Guardianes la habían enviado de vuelta pocas veces se dedicaba a reflexionar sobre su vida antes del renacimiento. Era comprensible, recordar que paso diez años de su existencia en la transición entre la vida y la muerte como un siniestro vampiro era un trago amargo para ella, se había perdido de muchas cosas y lo sabia, experiencias vitales importantes. En ese tiempo llego un momento en que dejo de pelear contra su destino, sobretodo porque nunca hubo muchas esperanzas y sin embargo, Draco Malfoy lucho por ella hasta el final, demostrándole que el amor podía sobrevivir a todo y que nada los separaría ni siquiera la muerte. Curiosa vida para una chica, que había nacido de una pareja de odontólogos, convencionales hasta morir, había asistido a un colegio de chicas en su primaria, que había sido bautizada como católica (religión que jamás practico después de saberse bruja), que pasaba los veranos viajando con sus padres y que cuando tenia nueve años su mas grande deseo era que le comprasen el libro del Señor de los Anillos de regalo de cumpleaños. Una niña común y corriente, con una mata de pelo indomable.

Quien se iba imaginar que a los once años descubriría que ese mundo de fantasías que tanto le gustaba, era de verdad. No tenia palabras para explicarlo, el día que llego al Castillo de Hogwarts y observo la milenaria construcción desde el lago…………………….ese día supo que los sueños podían convertirse en realidad………………..y luego se entero que las pesadillas también. Casi veinte años después, esa pequeña brujita había reunido mas poder de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar, había muerto dos veces y regresada de vuelta por un hado muy poderoso, amaba con locura al chiquillo insoportable que siempre la había molestado en el liceo y tenia dos hijos con él, sin contar que se había casado con el hombre mas extraño que había conocido y de paso tenia un titulo nobiliario. Demasiado para una inglesa clase media de Sheffield con antepasados irlandeses. ¡JA! Si la abuela Mary la viese de seguro le diría: _"Hermione querida……………no olvides preparar la cena a las nueve de la noche en punto………..el hombre debe comer a la hora, ni se te ocurra descuidar al marido"_, el problema era que tenia demasiado tiempo que no le hacia la cena a nadie y extrañaba terriblemente su vida domestica. Ella que había sido la primera en dejar su vida para enfrascarse en su aventura de _"Vayamos y salvemos al mundo de los malos_". No estaba arrepentida de nada, salvo esa parte en donde había sacrificado a su familia.

Siguió caminando por la playa, llevaba una gabardina para protegerse del viento, además de pantalón y blusa de color gris oscuros, calzaba botas altas y su cabello ondeaba en el aire, suelto, castaño. No llevaba guantes, y sus manos lucían tan pálidas como su cara. De pronto los vio, en la lejanía, unas siluetas opacas en el horizonte. No pudo reprimir el deseo de correr hacia ellos así que lo hizo.

Draco se apareció con Elie y con Franz gracias a un trasladador especial para niños, el viaje fue bastante lento pero sin grandes sobresaltos. El pequeño Franz estaba envuelto en una manta amarilla y vestía un conjunto estampado de snitches y escobas amarillo que Molly le había hecho, de vez en cuando bostezaba y agitaba sus manitas. Elie estaba vestida de azul, con pantalones veraniegos, blusa de tirantes y zapatos deportivos. Tomaba una mano de su padre y estaba encantada disfrutando del mar. En cuanto vieron la figura de cabellos largos que corría hacia ellos, Draco sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, aferro al niño contra su pecho y Elie abrió los ojos sorprendida, enseguida se deshizo de la mano de su padre y empezó a correr directamente a la mujer que venia hacia ellos.

Hermione apuro el paso, reconocería ese cabello rojo con bucles donde fuese, allí estaba viniendo a ella, su pequeña bebe que era toda una niña grande, le sorprendió la agilidad con que corría, al llegar a ella la tomo en brazos, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la abrazo con fuerza y dio una vuelta con ella. El sonido del mar ahogaba cualquier otra cosa, excepto las carcajadas de Elie, quien estaba muy contenta de ver a su mami finalmente, después de tanto soñar con ella. Hermione reía de felicidad y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, dejo de girar y enfrento a la niña.

-Mami- dijo Elie lanzándole los brazos al cuello- te extrañe.

-Oh Elie- la voz de Hermione salía quebrada de su garganta, cerro los ojos y acaricio tiernamente el cabello de su hija- te amo hija, te quiero mucho, perdóname.

Mientras tanto Draco caminaba tranquilo hacia ella, con Franz en brazos. Hermione lo vio y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, dejo a Elie en el suelo, la tomo de la mano y se acerco al hombre. Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ella veía lagrimas saliendo de estos, Hermione no podía dejar de contemplar al pequeño que dormía en los brazos de su padre, su cara se ilumino, el niño estaba bien, estaba perfecto mas que perfecto, era hermoso. Cuando se acercaron, las palabras sobraron por un instante, Draco le dio el niño y Hermione poso sus labios en su cabecita y pego su mejilla en la de él. Lo abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Draco la sujeto en sus brazos, mientras Elie se divertía persiguiendo a las olas.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Hermione en un susurro mirando los hermosos ojos azules de su hijo- mi niño…………Franz.

-Todo esta bien Hermione- dijo Draco envolviéndola en sus brazos, a ella y al niño, protector, celoso de que le arrebataran ese momento tan especial- saldremos de esta, te lo juro.

Ella levanto su rostro y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban con determinación absoluta, sin dudarlo un segundo, ambos rozaron sus narices y sus labios, estremeciéndose hasta lo mas profundo de su alma ante ese contacto tan esperado. Como describir la intensidad de los sentimientos de dos personas que se amaban más allá de cualquier cosa, que habían soportado lo insoportable, que caminaban la senda de lo desconocido, no solo porque trataban evitar que todo su mundo tal cual como lo conocían fuese destruido, sino por tratar de sobrevivir juntos, a costa de lo que fuese, aunque esto significara una separación temporal. Dos personas con muchas responsabilidades y cargas sobre sus hombros, un hombre y una mujer poderosos, más allá de la magia habitual. Dos humanos señalados para cumplir profecías, pero……………que a pesar de todo………………..no podían olvidar una promesa de uno para el otro……….amarse eternamente. Draco la acerco a su cuerpo y anhelante y desesperado de nuevo tomo esos labios como suyos. Porque ella era suya y de nadie mas y ella con ese beso se lo estaba reafirmando. Hermione correspondió con ansia y pasión desatada, solo era ella cuando estaba con él, Draco Malfoy era su complemento, su mitad perfecta, su hombre. La piel de Draco hacia que literalmente la suya se encendiese en llamas, mientras con un brazo sostenía a su hijo, su otra mano se dirigió a la nuca de él, acercándolo mas y enredando sus dedos en su cabello, deseando que ese beso no terminase jamás. Se estaba quedando literalmente sin aliento pero quería mas, mucho mas de sus labios, de su cuerpo y de su alma.

0o0

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews

Mas Dramione para el proximo capitulo.

Prometido.


	35. El Señor de la Guerra

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto. Aquí lo tienen, me costo mucho escribirlo, pero ya esta aquí, el capitulo 35 de esta historia. Estamos en fase final, solo quedan dos capítulos, gracias por leer por casi un año Polaris I y II y bueno no los entretengo mas.

Capitulo 35 El Señor de la Guerra.

Una figura vestida de negro vigilaba oculta por un árbol, la gran casa de ladrillos rojos que estaba casi al borde de los acantilados de Dover, oculta para los ojos de los muggles pero no para los suyos. En su mano llevaba su espada, que refulgió por un instante con luz dorada, obviamente el dueño de la otra estaba cerca, de nuevo sintió toda esa marea emocional extraña que le proporcionaba su arma, deseos y ansias de enfrentarse con la legendaria Polaris, pero se esforzó en controlarse y lo logro. Su presencia allí no era gratuita, estaba protegiendo algo muy importante para él, a su Gracia. Miro hacia una de las ventanas de la sala y lo vio, alto, rubio, delgado y con los labios tensos formando una línea sobre su rostro, le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y luego el otro hombre oculto el interior de la casa, corriendo las cortinas. Franz se mantuvo inmóvil, nada lo alejaría de ese lugar, Draco Malfoy sabia muy bien porque él estaba allí parado frente a su casa y en un acuerdo tácito sellado por el mutismo y por el amor hacia la misma mujer, lo dejaría permanecer allí, sabia que la mejor protección en ese momento donde tenia reunidos bajo el mismo techo todas las razones de su existencia, venia de Franz Metzger.

Ajena al duelo de miradas y voluntades, Hermione estaba acostada en la cama del cuarto de Elie jugando con Franz, el bebe le sonreía fugazmente a su madre mientras levantaba sus manitas aferrándose al cabello de ella o cerrándolas sobre su boca. Solo se oían en la estancia los gorgoteos del bebe. Hermione lo acariciaba extasiada, su rubio cabello, su nariz romana, su cuerpecito gordo y rollizo, lo extrañaba tanto que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, le asombraba lo parecido a Draco que era, exceptuando los ojos, que pensándolo bien, tenían el mismo tono de azul de los de Narcissa Malfoy, tampoco tenia el cabello rubio platino mas bien era de un rubio mas oscuro, de resto era exactamente igual su padre. Por lo que veía los genes Malfoy eran demasiado fuertes y el genio Malfoy al parecer tambien.

Ya Draco y ella le habían llevado al niño al retrato de Narcissa Malfoy que tenían en el piso superior para presentárselo a la abuela junto con Elie. Narcissa sonrió satisfecha y le comento a Draco de que estaba muy contenta de que él demostrara interés en aumentar la familia, puesto que era su único descendiente vivo. Hermione no pudo evitar percatarse de que en ningún momento menciono el apellido Malfoy, la sombra de Lucius pesaba sobre ellos y nadie quería hablar al respecto. El retrato también les recrimino que aun no se hubiesen casado, momento en el cual Draco se alejo intempestivamente dejando a Hermione charlando con Narcissa quien se hizo la vista gorda ante ese gesto tan grosero. Retrato y todo, no perdía su compostura, Narcissa sabia que las cosas no eran fáciles con Draco, nunca lo habían sido y nunca lo serian.

Después de eso, Hermione subió a la habitación de los niños para jugar un rato con ellos. Se dio cuenta de que Elie se había quedado dormida en el piso encima de varios juguetes, Hermione se levanto con Franz en los brazos y lo acostó en la antigua cuna de Elie, el bebe movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y enseguida cerro sus ojitos, Hermione sonrío y le acaricio de nuevo la cara. Luego fue por la niña, la desvistió, le coloco uno de sus pijamas celestes de ositos y la acostó en la cama, cubriéndola con una frazada. Estaba asombrada de lo grande que estaba Elie, había crecido muchísimo, además hablaba perfectamente a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Otra cosa que le impresiono era que si bien seguía siendo una nena muy curiosa, de alguna forma Hermione captaba prudencia en todos sus actos, como si supiese la consecuencia de estos. Ya Elie no la necesitaba para comunicarse con los demás, puesto que hablaba y eso había significado que esa conexión extraña que tenían cuando era un bebe hubiese desaparecido. Hermione sintió de pronto una opresión en el pecho, algo así como una emoción intensa, era tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, su bebe era toda una niña independiente, se río un rato en voz baja, al parecer era el tipo de madre que siempre miraría con nostalgia como sus niños crecían, tal como Molly Weasley, pero sobre todo su melancolía era debido a su ausencia prolongada, nada compensaría todos esos meses sin ver a su traviesa pelirroja y a su pequeñín rubio. Al verla dormida, Hermione le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso, la niña abrió los ojos súbitamente:

-Mami te quiero- dijo Elie con su voz melodiosa e infantil. Hermione le sonrío. No podía negar que su hija era muy bonita, tenía unas facciones muy finas, aristocráticas, si bien sus gestos eran propios de ella, sutiles y graciosos, por supuesto la sonrisa ladeada era el sello de fabrica de Draco. Pero ese cabello indomable del cual era poseedora, era Granger cien por ciento, solo que en lugar de castaño era de un color rojo bastante intenso y estaba peinado en bucles.

-Yo también nena- luego hizo una pausa y agrego- te amo mucho, mucho, Elie- la niña la miraba con una comprensión y una inteligencia bastante inusuales a un niño de esa edad. Pero su Elie, pensó Hermione, no era una niña típica, era una vidente y había visto bastantes cosas a pesar de que no entendiese mucho lo que sucedía ni el orden de los acontecimientos que seguramente bombardeaban su mente.

Ya Draco le había contado que dos días antes de que naciese Franz, Elie lo había visto e incluso sabia su nombre, además de muchas otras cosas, como el regreso de Grindelwald. Hacia dos noches, Molly la había encontrado llorando y ella solo atino a decir que Lucius Malfoy estaba muy triste y que quería morir, la niña gritaba semidormida **"MATAME", "MATAME**" y esa madrugada ni Molly ni su padre pudieron dormir, escucharla diciendo esas palabras había sido decididamente escalofriante. Draco le comento que algunas veces Elie decía cosas extrañas con una voz que no era la suya, pero luego no recordaba nada. Hermione entonces, ya que ella había visto todo desde el principio, le comento sus próximos planes, sobre todo para indagar un poco mas en sus visiones, ella mejor que nadie podría interpretar las palabras de su hija o por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que así fuese.

- Elie pronto tendré que irme otra vez, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- la niña asintió, Hermione dio un largo suspiro- Esto que estoy haciendo es para que todos estemos bien. Yo volveré contigo y con el pequeño Franz, te lo prometo- le costaba hablarle como a un adulto, pero había visto que Draco lo hacia y la niña lo entendía a la perfección.

-Si- dijo la niña- pero no te preocupes mami, ellos te cuidaran.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Los Ángeles mami- dijo Elie bostezando y restregándose los ojos con sus manitas- los ángeles buenos. Ma……….quédate aquí para yo dormir.

-Bien, pero debes prometerme que serás una niña buena y cuidaras a tu papa y a tu hermanito menor- la niña asintió. Hermione se acostó en la cama junto a ella y le acaricio la cabeza a Elie hasta que se durmió. Levanto la mirada y allí estaba Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola fijamente.

-Te he hecho algo de cena- dijo en la voz mas baja que pudo, no quería despertar a los pequeños, aunque sabia que los dos tenían el sueño pesado y mas aun esa noche, ya que estarían muy agotados después de haber jugado con Hermione toda la tarde.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación. Luego de ese fugaz beso, no habían vuelto a tocarse y apenas se habían dirigido la palabra, solo intercambiaban intensas miradas. Draco la siguió con su típico caminar pausado y elegante, a las escaleras que conducían a la planta inferior de la casa.

-Después de la cena- contesto él tajante- quiero que comas algo, no has probado bocado en todo el día.

-Estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella y luego recordó- Me gustaría algo de vino tinto, queda alguna botella en la casa.

-No estoy seguro, revisare en la bodega - dijo él bajando las escaleras tras ella- Antes no bebías vino, es raro.

-Es algo referente a los Oscuros- dijo ella sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz, ese era el problema ella era………una Oscura………algo muy diferente a él y a cualquier otro ser humano- digamos que es algo así como un antojo extraño. Pero no te preocupes, no hay problema si no hay.

-Puedo transformar algo de agua en vino- comento él.

-No seria lo mismo- contesto Hermione. Se paro frente a él, Draco parpadeo por unos segundos, ella estaba mas hermosa que nunca, su cabello lo tenia recogido en un moño suelto, dejando a la vista su blanco y delgado cuello, sus ojos castaños brillaban y tenia un aura, que la hacia mas atractiva de lo que era habitualmente para él, pero sorprendentemente, también sentía en ella una voluntad de acero pugnando por salir a flote, superior a su anterior terquedad. Hermione Granger había cambiado, el asunto era que tanto lo había hecho y si eso representaría un obstáculo entre ellos.

-No verías la diferencia- contraataco Draco. Hermione lo taladro con la mirada, sus ojos se clavaban en él con una pasión que no se molestaba en ocultar. Frente a ella, delgado, alto, malhumorado, con esa mirada gris que presagiaba tempestades, estaba el único hombre que había amado en la vida y al que había enfrentado desde todos los ángulos posibles desde que se habían conocido siendo unos niños. En esa pequeña discusión domestica que estaban sosteniendo, había implícitas muchas cosas que no se decían en voz alta, estaba segura de ello. Tenían que hablar, por el bien de ambos, aclarar todo y dejar las cosas bien asentadas. No solo eran ellos dos, eran los niños y era la familia.

-Si lo haría y es por eso que quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella clavándole sus ojos marrones con absoluta certeza de lo que le estaba diciendo. Draco no siguió hablando y bajo hasta la bodega a encontrar alguna botella. Sorprendentemente él dio el brazo a torcer, si iban a discutir por algo, seria estupido que fuese por una maldita botella de vino.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor contratiempo, en realidad fue bien frugal, algo de carne y por supuesto el estupendo Chardonay que Draco trajo de la bodega de la casa. Comieron en la cocina y Hermione como siempre lavo todos los platos sin utilizar la magia, ese simple acto le traía muchos recuerdos, de toda su vida, de sus padres. Draco solo la observo en silencio realizando esas sencillas tareas domesticas. Cuando termino, dio la vuelta y de nuevo él estaba mirándola con melancolía.

-Tengo que darte muchas explicaciones- dijo ella- las mereces. Tú más que nadie.

-Soy todo oídos- Draco se mantuvo inmóvil sentado frente a la mesa, tomo unos cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió uno. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No me gustes que fumes en la casa- dijo ella- lo niños.

-He instalado extractores, no les llegara ni el olor- en realidad nunca fumaba en su casa, a pesar de que estaba acondicionada para que ello no molestase, era un padre preocupado por la salud de sus niños, pero tenia una necesidad imperiosa en ese momento de llevarle la contraria. Tomo un cigarrillo y lo aspiro.

-En serio funcionan- pregunto ella, Draco asintió- Bien, tomare uno.

-Tú no fumas- dijo él agriamente, pero no hizo ningún ademán de retirarlos del alcance de ella.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que ahora hago y antes no- Hermione tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Camino de un lado a otro por la estancia, aspiro un poco de humo y cerro los ojos.

-Como por ejemplo casarte con otro- la voz de Draco salio acerada y filosa. Eso era en realidad lo que de todo el asunto, le reventaba la ulcera. Habrían mil razones, buenas o malas pero le costaba mucho aceptar que ella se hubiese unido en matrimonio a Metzger aunque fuese en el papel.

-Como eso- respondió Hermione sin dejarse intimidar, conocía lo suficiente a Draco Malfoy como para que su cinismo la afectara. Ambos terminaron su cigarrillo y un poco mas relajados, continuaron la charla.

-Se que merezco tu odio por haber hecho todo lo que he hecho- dijo ella sentándose frente a él, Draco se mantenía imperturbable observándola con esa expresión dura en su cara que lograba asustar a mucha gente- te he sacrificado a ti y mi familia, lo mas importante y lo único que tengo en la vida. Debes entender que no fue fácil para mi Draco, pero a medida que conocí la profecía y el terrible destino que se cernía sobre nosotros mientras estudiaba el libro de las crónicas, mas fuerte era mi deseo de impedir que se hiciese realidad y verdad esa posibilidad. Harry y Dumblendore estuvieron de acuerdo, había que hacer algo. Yo tenía la firme esperanza de poder ayudar, aunque no sabia muy bien como, sentía miedo ya que mi hija y yo estábamos claramente identificadas en la profecía, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, aunque no estaba segura de que.

-Esa maldita profecía jodio toda nuestra vida- mascullo Draco con desden.

-Lo mas sorprendente fue cuando Metzger hizo su aparición- Hermione entonces empezó con la parte mas difícil de explicar……….. Franz- Lo reconocí enseguida puesto que lo había visto en la primera visión de Elie. Ambos sabíamos quienes éramos, aun sin conocernos, realmente fue una sorpresa para Franz que yo lo reconociese. Lo que mas me intrigo era que al parecer estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y por ende a ayudarnos. La razón nunca la supe hasta ahora y bueno, no puedo comentarla, porque él no me ha autorizado………pero Draco…………es lo mas increíble que haya escuchado en labios de alguna persona, una historia casi mas fantástica que las de nosotros. Solo puedo decirte en que confió plenamente en Franz Metzger y él más que nadie, es el principal interesado de que las cosas se cumplan y que la Luz le gane a la Oscuridad.

-¿Qué es un Oscuro?- pregunto Draco- En que cambia tu esencia al ser eso. Porque te siento igual y a la vez distinta, es como si tuvieses un aura de poder inquietante persiguiéndote a todos lados, no es desagradable pero …………logra alterarme y ponerme alerta.

-Los oscuros verdaderos o La Orden Oscura son los espíritus de las Tinieblas, aquellos que viven en otro mundo, una dimensión infernal paralela a la nuestra y que serán convocados por Gellert Grindelwald a invadir este mundo, mediante un conjuro que todavía desconozco pero del que soy participe activa- explico Hermione- Los humanos oscuros somos seres que de alguna forma poseemos algunos de los poderes de la Orden Oscura. La Historia es la siguiente, Gellert Grindelwald abrió la puerta a los oscuros hace mas de 100 años, como lo hizo, nadie lo sabe, pero estos invadieron su cuerpo y lograron tener una simbiosis con él, pero se dieron cuenta que aquello no duraría para siempre………puesto que Grindelwald era mortal, así que decidieron no poseer otros cuerpos de esa manera, sino devolver gente de la muerte y darle dones especiales. ¿Por que renacidos? porque según las crónicas arcanas cuando te resucitan se pierden cosas de tu humanidad y adquieres una consciencia espiritual mucho mayor. A eso se debe que yo fuese muy susceptible al poder de Nott y a otros fenómenos sobrenaturales después de que volviese a ti.

-¿Hay mas oscuros, mas gente como tú?- Draco se acomodo en su silla y encendió otro cigarrillo, Hermione esta vez no dijo nada, sabia que esa historia era algo bastante inusual, desconcertante para cualquiera y lo quería relajado, a pesar del tabaco.

-Por supuesto esta gente tenia que ser adiestrada para utilizar esos dones- Hermione siguió explicando el asunto- Grindelwald fue el maestro de Malcom Scythale, Franz es el nieto de Grindelwald y tanto él como Lord Voldemort fueron pupilos de Malcom. Ya sabes como fue todo con Voldemort, Grindelwald dice que se desvío del proyecto……….A lo que nos enfrentamos en el polo norte solo fue la facción científica de esa red llena de tentáculos que creo Grindelwald en todos estos años. El proyecto Somaya, los nazis entre los muggles, los Deathcrows, Voldemort e incluso los Mortifagos, fueron experimentos, diversas formas de obtener el control de la sociedad mágica y luego de la muggle.

-Entonces Grindelwald ha sido el culpable directo de las guerras mágicas y muggles de los últimos cien años- dedujo Draco- Me enfrente a él, es un desgraciado retorcido, peligroso y muy inteligente, casi tomo el Castillo de Hogwarts. ¿Pero si Voldemort estaba de su bando porque lo mato? Eso es lo que Potter me contó, que lo asesino para quitarle una varita o algo así. La varita del Saúco, la de los Cuentos de Breddle.

-Exacto- confirmo Hermione- Grindelwald se dejo matar por Voldemort, pero eso fue cuidadosamente planeado y estaba previsto. Gellert Grindelwald necesitaba ser resucitado para ampliar sus poderes. Y le dio los detalles a Scythale de cómo y cuando se debería hacer eso. Se necesitan cuatro oscuros para abrir completamente este mundo a las tinieblas, sin necesidad de que ellos habitasen en cuerpos humanos. Cuando Harry destruyo a Voldemort hace 12 años, el proyecto Somaya entro en crisis y fue cuando entonces se activo maquinaria logística. Scythale y Franz robaron el cuerpo, lograron revivirlo y fue cuando entraron en juego los Cinco Elementos. Ustedes son otros de sus planes frustrados, Scythale me ha dicho que una forma de llamar a las tinieblas era utilizando los poderes de ustedes, pero puesto que se rebelaron, ellos ya tenían debajo de la manga otro as, los iban a obligar a obedecerlos como fuese. Pero de nuevo perdieron, Harry mato al Oscuro, en este caso Lord Voldemort y ellos se encontraron en la caótica situación de que no podían revivir a Grindelwald y tampoco tenían el cuarto oscuro. Dos es a tres, tres es a cuatro, cuatro son las Tinieblas, es simple. Entonces fue cuando los Guardianes me enviaron de vuelta y Franz Metzger me encontró. Yo había sido resucitada por los guardianes, para volver a ti y sobretodo para dar a luz a Elie, por medio de ella, el mago de los cinco elementos aparecera.

-Eso cambio todo, cierto- dijo Draco con amargura, recordar todo lo que había pasado en el norte, lo trastornaba demasiado. De alguna forma él la había matado con sus propias manos- el que tú murieses y regresaras.

-Fue bueno porque tú y yo merecíamos, merecemos estar juntos- dijo ella con emoción- Jamás Draco……..nunca ha cambiando lo que siento por ti.

-¿Por qué te casaste con él?- pregunto Draco con voz firme pero con todo su cuerpo temblando de dolor.

-Porque debía cumplirse la parte de la profecía que hablaba de la unión de la luz con la oscuridad- dijo ella- debía ser sin reservas, nadie me obligo a decir que si…pero…………

-¿Te entregaste a él?- pregunto Draco con los puños cerrados pero dispuesto a escucharlo por boca de ella. Eso le importaba, pero si ella seguía amándolo, hasta estaría dispuesto a pasarlo por alto, no sabia como, pero lo intentaría. Cada día que paso sin Hermione Granger, fue una confirmación de que estaba enamorado como un loco de ella

-No lo hice……..no pude hacerlo…por ti- dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos castaños brillantes por las lagrimas que se esforzaba en no derramar, sabia lo difícil que había sido para él preguntar eso. Draco era una persona que aguantaba cualquier cosa menos la deslealtad – y quizás por eso todo se vaya a la mierda…………pero me di cuenta que no podría……….jamás……………además que tenia que hacerse con convencimiento y sin reservas………y yo carecía de lo uno y de lo otro, lo único que tenia en ese momento era esperanza de que solo el hechizo de unión matrimonial lograra cumplir esa parte de la profecía.

-Franz Metzger esta enamorado de ti- dijo Draco, Hermione levanto la mirada- esta afuera en el jardín de la casa, protegiéndote. Te ama, lo se, lo vi en su mirada.

-Es cierto- dijo ella, mirando hacia la ventana- y yo lo estimo mucho……lo quiero…….es un buen amigo, alguien al que tú y yo le debemos muchas cosas, como la vida de nuestro hijo y la mía.

- Y le estaré eternamente agradecido por eso- dijo Draco, luego dio un largo suspiro, era su turno de hablar- Quiero dejar bien en claro algo Hermione, no estoy contento con todo lo que has hecho, siempre me ha parecido que teníamos otras opciones, pero después de que Grindelwald apareció, todo la situación se ha vuelto muy turbia y he tenido que aceptarlo a regañadientes. No sabes lo doloroso que fue para mí que me entregaran al pequeño Franz recién nacido y yo sin saber nada de ti. Eso me pareció una osadía de tu parte. Yo tenía derecho a saberlo. No debiste irte en ese estado, es mi hijo también. Nunca tuve tanto miedo como cuando me di cuenta que habías parido sola en ese maldito castillo, temí lo peor.

-Oh Draco, lo siento mucho- a ella se le quebró la voz- Lo supe cuando ya todo el asunto estaba sobre ruedas- contesto Hermione -no te lo dije porque tenia miedo de tu reacción, sabia que eras capaz de encerrarme, en ese momento digamos que no estábamos muy bien que digamos tú y yo- Draco bajo la mirada- y para mi era esencial seguir con el rumbo de los acontecimientos hasta donde pudiese. El embarazo fue normal, no tuve ningún problema, el niño se porto de maravilla, si por algún momento hubiese sentido que mi conversión a oscura iba a dañarlo, te aseguro que hubiese salido corriendo de allí inmediatamente, todo fue muy bien hasta el día ……..que Franz y yo nos casamos.

-¿Quién te hizo daño?- Draco se inclino a la mesa- ¿Quién?

-Grindelwald probo mis poderes de oscura y eso me provoco el parto, dos meses antes del termino- dijo Hermione- nunca en mi vida he estado tan asustada, tenia las contracciones allí mismo, mientra Scythale pronunciaba el hechizo de matrimonio. Gracias a Dios, Franz me saco de allí inmediatamente. Draco, Grindelwald quiere a los niños, dice que con su sangre puede hacer estupendos conjuros, los matara si tiene oportunidad. Me lo dijo. Quiere a Elie y hasta ahora desconoce la existencia de Franz. Una razón más para convertirme en oscura, jamás permitiré que dañen a nuestros hijos.

-Ni yo tampoco Hermione- exclamo Draco apretándose los nudillos, estaba furioso y estaba asustado. A sus niños ese engendro maligno no les pondría una mano encima, aun a costa de su propia vida.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, Hermione hizo un comentario.

-Vi que de nuevo tienes una mano- observo el guante negro – no pensé que permitirías algo así en tu cuerpo. Es peligroso.

-Yo mismo lo hice, no te preocupes- Draco se le enseño la mano, se quito el guante y Hermione pudo ver los relucientes huesos de metal- claro………….yo todavía soy algo inexperto en esa clase de hechizos, pero sin duda a pesar del aspecto es todo un éxito.

-Tú estas diferente- dijo ella- tienes una aura que te rodea, demasiado poder dentro de ti. Me asustas.

-Tú también me asustas- dijo Draco con voz ronca- pero igual te amo………mas que nunca. Es extraño pero así es…….

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo ella levantándose, esas palabras habían calado hondo y de momento no tenía como responder, estaba demasiado apenada y se sentía culpable. Camino desde la cocina hasta las escaleras.

Draco la siguió, ambos pasaron por la habitación de los niños que tenía la puerta semiabierta, dieron un vistazo, al ver que todo estaba en orden siguieron a su habitación, Draco se sentó en un sillón y ella entro al baño, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. La incomodidad se respiraba en el ambiente, Hermione salio y Draco se levanto de la silla de improviso.

-Será mejor que me vaya al cuarto de huéspedes- él procedió a retirarse presuroso, quería darle a Hermione su espacio, habían pasado demasiadas cosas, ella estaba casada con otro, quizás la maldita profecía no permitía que estuviese con alguien que no fuese su esposo. Justo cuando estaba pasando por el marco de la puerta, ella le hablo.

-Quiero que te quedes- dijo Hermione intentando apartar todas sus inseguridades, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero su cuerpo lo recordaba, cada uno de sus momentos juntos en la intimidad- quiero dormir contigo- Draco se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima.

Ella avanzo hacia él y le quito su chaqueta, que doblo cuidadosamente y coloco sobre un sillón al lado de la cama, estaba temblando como una hoja y él se dio cuenta de ello. Draco avanzo dentro de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, seguía con su mirada sus movimientos por toda la habitación. Hermione encendió una lámpara de mesa y apago el interruptor de la lámpara del techo, dejando la estancia solo con una luz mortecina de color amarillo, ella vestía un camisón y una bata de seda que había encontrado en el baño, el cabello lo lucia suelto cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda, el efecto del contraluz sobre su piel le quito el aliento a Draco, se veía hermosa, como nunca antes. Se acerco a él y lentamente, con parsimonia, le quito las botas, luego quedo de rodillas frente a él y desabotono uno y cada unos de los botones de su camisa, se la retiro dejando que sus dedos rozaran la piel de Draco que se estremeció ante ese contacto. Hermione bajo el rostro por un momento, Draco le toco la mejilla con su mano enguantada y ella se la beso. Hermione se incorporo y lo obligo a acostarse con ella encima. Draco estaba embrujado………..cada roce cada contacto, era lo mas maravilloso que había sentido en la vida. Pronto reacciono y apreso sus manos contra su cintura, levanto su cabeza y de nuevo sus labios se dejaron hundir hasta el fondo de un sentimiento que nacía desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

La beso por largo rato, saboreando sus labios, permitiéndose explorar una vez mas, esa boca que lo volvía loco, extasiado por como ella correspondía, anhelante e infinitamente apasionada. Sus manos recorrían lentamente por sobre la tela, ese cuerpo que sabia suyo. Solo interrumpieron el beso para mirarse con intensidad, ella se apoyo sobre sus manos apartándose un poco y Draco levanto su cabeza para buscar sus labios de nuevo.

Poco a poco las prendas de ropa quedaron olvidadas sobre el piso, solo eran dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, que en un acto físico, sellaban el amor que siempre habían compartido, sobrellevando inclusive la misma muerte. Hicieron el amor, lento, pausado, disfrutando cada instante, cada roce y cada beso. Ella lo sintió amable, cuidadoso, nervioso porque no ella no tenía ni un mes de haber parido un niño y no quería hacerle daño. Hermione despejo sus dudas con besos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, como si fuese lo único que existiese en su vida, su tabla de salvación. Sus labios recorrieron su piel, esa pálida tez que resplandecía en la oscuridad de la noche, beso su abdomen hasta dirigirse a regiones insospechadas y prohibidas, lo sintió temblando debajo de ella, inmerso en su caricia. La entrega fue total, porque fue hecha desnudando el alma, sin dejar ningún resquicio que no hubiese sido expuesto. Porque la verdad de sus sentimientos estaba allí, envolviéndolos. El orgasmo llego a ambos como una marea de luna llena, poderoso y avasallante, ella coloco su cabeza exhausta sobre el pecho de él y por unos minutos no hablaron. Draco la envolvió en sus brazos. Sabia que ella se iría, desde esa conversación sabia que lo haría, pero expuestas las razones sobre la mesa y sabiendo como sabia que no había otra solución, no lo impediría. Era el momento de jugárselo todo, si querían sobrevivir y estar juntos.

-Te amo- dijo Draco en voz baja, sabia que ella estaba tan despierta como él- Te he amado toda la vida e incluso después de que muera, a donde quiera que vaya, se que lo seguiré haciendo.

-Tú eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida- dijo ella- Te quiero, te amo, no tengo mas palabras para decirte. Te prometo que volveré a ti, sin importar mas nada. Te juro que jamás me iré de nuevo, cuando todo termine, pero tengo que finalizar lo que empecé. De eso depende todo lo demás.

-Lo se- Draco beso sus cabellos, ella levanto la cara y busco su boca, le mordió el labio inferior y de nuevo empezaron a besarse y acariciarse.

-¿Confías en mí?- ella lo miro interrogadoramente, esa era una pregunta crucial- a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de estar casada con otro hombre, de haberte abandonado. ¿Confías en mis razones y no volverás a dudar?

-Hermione- contesto Draco- jamás, óyelo, jamás dude que me amaras, solo me preguntaba el porque de todas las locuras que hacías. Confío en ti, tienes mi palabra.

Cuando Franz Metzger vio la luz de la habitación de la pareja apagándose, lo supo. El río volvía a su cause y el Oscuro volvía a estar solo. No sintió pena, ni lastima, era lo justo, para ella, para él, para Draco Malfoy. Quizás en otra vida, si la volvía a encontrar, en la rueda del destino de los celtas, ella seria para él, pero no en ese ahora.

-Gracia, se feliz………….por mi- dijo Franz en voz baja, siguió de pie junto al árbol hasta el amanecer, el sol salio rojo, presagiando la batalla que vendría a continuación.

0o0

La pertenencia de esa tierra ha variado por siglos. Cuando hace diez mil años los hielos eternos se retiraron del norte de Britania, dando final a la última glaciación, los primeros que llegaron, los hombres primitivos, jamás se dieron un nombre. Y luego miles de años después, se asentaron los pictos, llamados celtas por los romanos. Algunos dicen que llegaron procedentes del occidente, de una isla que se hundió en el océano Atlántico, lo cierto es que llegaron y allí se quedaron por cientos de años. Luego, siglos después, decidieron trasladarse al resto de las islas británicas y al continente europeo y fue allí cuando entraron en la historia. Los romanos llegaron a la isla blanca, con sus legiones y los diezmaron, en el año Negro como todavía le dicen los pocos celtas que aun sobreviven, cuando destruyeron a la antigua religión y a los druidas. Lo bueno fue que Escocia, las tierras altas, las islas de Orkney y las que están en el mar del norte, nunca pudieron ser conquistadas por la fuerza del ejercito Romano, por eso ellos construyeron la muralla de Adriano y la de Antonino, solo para dejar a los salvajes aislados del resto de la civilización. Los pictos solo desaparecieron (o por lo menos eso dice la historia) después de centenares de años mezclándose con emigrantes del sur que venían a probar suerte en las onduladas y yermas colinas escocesas.

En uno de esos lugares remotos, en medio de las montañas escarpadas, azotadas y erosionadas por el pertinaz viento, en una cumbre alta, tres hombres conversaban calmadamente. Uno de ellos, el ser humano mas longevo que caminaba sobre la tierra, era el poseedor de la tradición oral y escrita de un pueblo que había desaparecido hacia mucho tiempo, un mensajero que había visto pasar muchos siglos, esperando que todo lo que había visto y soñado se cumpliese y al parecer ese era el momento.

-¿Por qué no has traído aquí Místico?- pregunto Harry sobrecogido por el paisaje desolado que se abría frente a él, muchos metros mas abajo, terminaban las colinas y empezaba una llanura, una meseta, cubierta con una hierba seca alta, que se mecía al compás del viento, dibujando formas curiosas y extrañas.

-Mi tiempo ha terminado- dijo Místico. Draco y Harry miraron de manera críptica al viejo druida, quien lucia un poco envejecido desde su lucha con Malcom Scythale. Sus cabellos blancos eran escasos y su cara parecía tener mas arrugas, sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros seguían chispeantes como siempre- pero antes de que me vaya, he decidido hacer mi último sortilegio.

Draco observaba al Druida con algo parecido a la veneración. Sentía un gran respeto por ese hombre, que le había enseñado la cara opuesta de la moneda, quien le había subrayado sus muchos errores y quien nunca perdió la fe en él. De alguna forma estaba agradecido, gracias a Místico de nuevo había recobrado a su mujer, le enseño para bien o para mal, la virtud de la paciencia y a no perder la esperanza. En un gesto bastante inesperado pero espontáneo, Draco desenvaino a Polaris y le hizo una reverencia al Druida inclinándose ante él, tomando su espada por la cruz y clavándola al suelo. Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Ha sido un honor conocerlo, nunca lo olvidaremos- dijo Draco Malfoy con voz firme, Harry repitió sus palabras y Místico asintió.

-_Duer sel jain noch isien al mir_- grito Místico con fuerza al viento y Draco y Harry vieron como este arreciaba de pronto y agitaba las vestiduras del Druida, quien levantaba su báculo con inesperada energía. De pronto Harry y Draco observaron sobrecogidos como unas figuras espectrales aparecían en la llanura, formándose de la nada, fantasmas de hombres y mujeres, todos desnudos, cubiertos con dibujos y tatuajes de color azul, armados de lanzas, espadas, escudos, arcos y flechas, eran cientos quizás miles. Sus cabellos rubios eran largos y estaban trenzados, todos eran muy altos y tenían una expresión feroz en sus caras. Los podían ver claramente y sin embargo no eran sólidos, eran espíritus provenientes del mas allá. Místico siguió hablando- Pueblo antes de la luna, ven aquí para enfrentar la ultima batalla. La tierra ancestral esta en peligro y debemos defenderla a como de lugar.

Místico estaba enfebrecido y emocionado viendo de nuevo a aquellos a quienes había perdido hacia muchos siglos, a su pueblo, a los temibles celtas. Furiosos guerreros que peleaban desnudos, cubiertos de azul, para honrar a los dioses, guerreros tan temibles que ningún ejército logro vencerlos, solo fue el inexorable tiempo el que logro finalmente abatirlos.

El jefe celta, quien estaba a la cabeza frente a su ejército, era imponente, alto, peligroso, estaba cubierto con una piel de animal, luciendo en su cabeza un yelmo de bronce y portando un escudo, ambos decorados con intrincados dibujos en espirales, caminando lentamente subió hasta la cumbre de la loma. Hablo de manera rápida con el Druida y por algún encantamiento que Místico hizo al instante, Draco y Harry pudieron entender lo que el espíritu estaba pidiendo.

-¿Quién es el Ameraudur?- dijo con voz ronca saliendo de su espectral boca.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Harry.

-El Dux Bellorun, el líder militar, el que comanda el ejército- dijo Místico sin responder claramente todavía.

-¿Quién será el hechicero?- pregunto de nuevo el jefe celta.

Draco miro a Místico y de manera directa, solo dijo una palabra:

-Explícate-

-Los celtas de nuevo caminaremos sobre esta tierra, quizás muertos pero seremos de ayuda- dijo Místico- nuestros espíritus esta ligado a este país y nuestra magia también. Lo que ves ahí es un ejercito antiguo, los reductos de algo que incluso ya había desaparecido cuando yo nací. He utilizado mi magia ancestral y mi herencia para llamarlos y pronto iré a luchar con ellos. Hace milenios, cuando la isla de Albion era virgen y no había sido profanada por los romanos, los celtas escogían un líder para ir a batalla, alguien excepcional, que fuese respetado y aceptado por todos, que constituyese la reserva moral de su pueblo. Y así mismo llevaban en la Batalla al Hechicero, un poderoso druida que mediante su magia y sus sortilegios los ayudaba para lograr la victoria. Porque el pueblo celta sabia que de la magia provenía su fuerza y a la magia dedicaban todo lo que hacían- luego se dirigió al jefe celta- Aquí tienes a Manawan y a Tarannus, el agua y el aire, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter ¿A quien eliges?

El jefe celta miro y escudriño a ambos hombres. Harry y Draco sintieron una invasión mental que sondeo hasta sus últimos recuerdos, era algo muy diferente a la legeremancia, porque no era un solo ser el que los investigaba, sino todo ese colectivo, que muertos, pensaban como uno solo y actuaban como tal, la intromisión no molestaba pero veían su vida pasar ante sus ojos como una película.

-El Ameraudur debe ser un hijo de esta tierra, un verdadero Britano por generaciones, alguien que se haya enfrentado a la oscuridad y haya ganado- dijo el jefe celta con su voz rasposa y gutural- Aquel que es la reencarnación de Tarannus, el amo del viento será nuestro Señor de la Guerra. No podemos aceptar al otro, si bien es fuerte y talentoso, ya que su origen esta más allá del mar. Por sus venas corre sangre de las Galias, ellos son celtas pero……………….son diferentes a nosotros y nunca cruzaron el mar para defendernos, se doblegaron a los romanos y se convirtieron en ellos, portándose como unos cobardes. Los ayudaron en el año negro, cuando los romanos incendiaron Ynis Mon, el santuario de nuestra religión y eso jamás será olvidado. Pero el hijo del agua, es poseedor de una magia más allá de lo conocido en este mundo y en el otro. No despreciaremos a Manawan a pesar de las raíces de este hombre, que huelen a traición, aceptaremos gustoso que sea el Hechicero. Debe enmendar el daño que hicieron todos sus antepasados.

-Te equivocas- dijo Draco entonces- mi apellido es Malfoy, eso es cierto, significa "mala fe" , mis antepasados como dices no han hecho cosas loables. Pero no soy, ni nunca seré un traidor, siempre desde que tuve consciencia, he luchado por el lado de la verdad y la justicia y he luchado por amor. Seré tu Hechicero, pero no permitiré que tú, fantasma o no, me insultes- dicho esto Draco blandió a Polaris y la apunto al espíritu de jefe celta que le sonrío con un dejo de burla por un instante pero al ver el brillo azul de la espada, retrocedió y su semblante se hizo duro.

-No esperábamos menos de ti, mi señor Manawan- dijo el hombre inclinando su cabeza luego de un rato- mil disculpas te ofrecemos gran amo y señor del agua. Pero teníamos que dejar en claro el motivo de nuestra elección.

-Malfoy- dijo Místico con una voz que sonaba lejana, pudieron ver que la forma de su cuerpo se desdibujaba, como si se convirtiese en polvo que iba dispersándose como el viento- Potter……….a todos………….gracias por conocerlos………………….Me verán pronto………..lo prometo. El hechicero solo tiene que llamarnos y acudiremos sin falta- de pronto el druida desaparecía y solo quedo su vara sobre el suelo. Mientras tanto el ejército espectral con su jefe también se desvanecía.

-Se fue- dijo Harry consternada- se ha ido y los fantasmas también.

-Bien Harry- dijo Draco llamándolo por su nombre de pila, algo que casi nunca hacia pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, tenia los vellos de punta, lo que acababan de presenciar era bastante perturbador, sin dejar de ser asombroso- si algo entendí de todo esto, yo los convocare y tú los comandaras. No tenemos mucha gente así que un ejercito, aunque sea de fantasmas nos ayudaran- Draco se inclino y tomo la vara.

-¿Qué harás con eso?- pregunto Harry.

-La vara del druida se quema Harry- dijo Draco- con fuego mágico. Y que más mágico que el fuego de Weasley, regresemos a Hogwarts, y hagamos un funeral digno de un gran personaje como Místico. La cuenta regresiva ya empezó y si no me equivoco, este despliegue de magia en este lugar, le ha señalado a Grindelwald el sitio de la batalla que nosotros hemos escogido. Nos turnaremos para vigilar …………pero te aseguro que pronto aparecerán. Ya la protección sobre la muralla de Adriano es mínima, asi que la pasaran sin ningún problema, pero esta vez nosotros lo queremos así. Pansy no puede volver a intentar hacer ese escudo gigantesco, esta embarazada y ni ella misma sabe como sus poderes afectan a su hijo. No la arriesgare esta vez.

Ambos hombres bajaron caminando hacia la llanura. Los dos se detuvieron y respiraron profundo. Allí abajo todo lo que habían visto parecía sacado de un sueño. Pero la magia se seguía respirando en el aire, los dos la sentían.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?- pregunto luego de un rato Harry. Vio de reojo que Draco sonreía, algo que tampoco hacia a menudo.

-Genial- contesto Draco- si salimos de esta, tendremos una docena de hijos. Me lo ha prometido, te daremos otro para que lo apadrines.

-Estoy destinado a ser siempre el padrino- comento Harry con algo de molestia. Lo había pensado mucho y estaba seguro que le había llegado el momento.

-Algún día te tocara ser padre- le contesto Draco- no te imaginas como es con los mocosos. Aunque parezca increíble que yo te lo este diciendo, de verdad alegran la vida.

-Jamás me imagine cuando te conocí, que tu gran ambición en la vida, seria tener un equipo de Quidditch engendrado por ti.

-La gente cambia- dijo Draco casi para él mismo- Y hasta un Malfoy puede cambiar sobre todo si es por amor. Yo soy el mejor ejemplo de eso.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.

UN BESO GRANDISIMO A TODOS.


	36. El Destino

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, espero que estén bien. Yo por mi parte, feliz y nostálgica porque Polaris II esta en la recta final. Buenas noticias, debido a mi prolija pluma pues creo que esto se alargara por lo menos un capitulo mas, así que disfrútenlo. Quiero terminar el fic antes de fin de año y estoy poniéndole el empeño. Este capitulo es excesivamente largo, y eso que tuve que acortarlo, definitivamente mis neuronas murieron esta semana. Siempre recomiendo un fic que este en curso o in process, esta vez le toco a Londony, "Con absoluta Discreción", es un Dramione y de los buenos, se reirán como nunca. BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS. Banda sonora a cargo de Paramore, "My Heart". Visiten el blog.

Capitulo 36 El Destino.

El crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea solo iluminaba la silueta del gran sillón que estaba de espaldas a ella. Una figura encapuchada estaba sentada tomando una copa de vino tinto, a su alrededor pergaminos y mapas, en medio de todo una placa de bronce con símbolos extraños.

Michael Avery abrió la puerta y espero a ser invitado a pasar al interior de la estancia. Sus cabellos negros con vetas grises estaban pulcramente peinados y sus ojos negros miraban como un halcón todo a su alrededor. ¿Que escondía ese hombre que había sobrevivido al servicio de dos señores oscuros? mejor dicho ¿Como había sobrevivido y donde había estado en la segunda guerra mágica, cuando no acudió al llamado de Lord Voldemort? El mago lucia distinguido con su uniforme negro. En su mano llevaba un anillo con un sello, en donde se distinguía un león con un escudo. Sin duda curioso, un Slytherin, un mortifago……………………….un antiguo servidor de Voldemort, un sangre pura con todas las creencias fanáticas de los sangre limpia, portando un anillo con el símbolo de la casa enemiga, Gryffindor. Michael se llevo el anillo a los labios y lo beso. Ese símbolo nada tenía que ver con Gryffindor, ni tampoco tenía que ver con nada mágico. Ese anillo le correspondía por derecho, por ser quien era y Avery sabia también que esa llamada de Grindelwald tampoco era gratuita y su relación con ese anillo sin duda seria la respuesta para todo.

-Ven- dijo Grindelwald. Avery se acerco unos pasos y se dio cuenta que realmente el fulgor de la luz de la chimenea cuyas llamas se levantaban furiosas, junto con la capucha, no dejaban ver muy bien el rostro del mago, situación la cual no fue de su agrado, ya que el contacto visual era necesario para presumir intensiones y desenmascarar engaños. Como todo buen mortifago de la primera generación, era muy sensible al lenguaje corporal. Esa fue una de las primeras enseñanzas de Lord Voldemort, estudiar los gestos del enemigo. Y por lo visto Grindelwald lo sabia, ya que ocultaba su rostro de todos. ¿Qué esconde el mago más tenebroso en el último siglo? Porque a estas alturas, a Michael Avery le parecía un juego de niños todo lo que había vivido junto a Voldemort, comparado con Gellert Grindelwald.

-Maestro-Avery llego y le hizo una inclinación con su cabeza, en señal de respeto y sumisión.

-Me han hablado muy bien de ti Avery, tus actos te preceden. Y por supuesto tu apellido también- exclamó Gellert con su voz afilada como una cuchilla- Me dicen que eres un aristócrata, que tu familia se mueve en ambos mundos, que tienes acceso a muchos lugares…………..importantes………….para la corona inglesa, que posees influencias y que independientemente de tu bando, nadie………………….te tocara…………pierdas o ganes.¿ No es así?

-Así es mi Señor Grindelwald- contesto Michael- Mi sangre, mas allá del hecho de ser limpia, es ……………………importante. Nadie puede dañarme.

-Sabes que eso no se aplica a mi- contesto Gellert con acritud. Dejaría las cosas bien en claro con ese imbecil- yo siempre hago lo que quiero. Si deseo tu cabeza, la tendré- Avery siguió mirando con sus ojos oscuros a Gellert sin dejar mostrar su azoramiento.

-Supongo que es como dice, pero Usted sabe, mi señor- continúo Michael- que para controlar a los muggles necesitara aliarse con sus líderes y que yo soy un medio para eso. Lo ha dicho bien…………..mi apellido……………..me precede……………y mi titulo…………..también.

-Bien Avery- dijo Gellert- tienes dos misiones: la primera, comandar el ataque a Londres y el norte de Inglaterra, no te preocupes por la logística, los generales alemanes están sobre todos los detalles, iras para ser un símbolo, serás mi representante y me imagino que tu querida familia política y sus esbirros entenderán mi mensaje, la segunda cosa que tienes que hacer es……………..guardar esto en la cripta mas profunda de la Iglesia de la Temple. Es todo lo que queda………….ya ha sido leído………….analizado …………….y debe ser ocultado……….hasta que se vuelva a necesitar.

-¿Por qué una iglesia cristiana?- pregunto Avery con curiosidad. Gellert le dio la placa de bronce que brillaba debido a las llamas. Michael Avery pudo notar extrañas inscripciones en alfabeto ohgam- ¿Qué es?

-Porque a nadie se le ocurrirá jamás buscarla allí, solo a mi- dijo Gellert de manera críptica- y respecto a lo que es, digamos que no te diré nada, quizás mas tarde. Y espero que tu curiosidad o tu codicia no te traicionen. La placa tiene un sortilegio encima. No podrás tenerla mas de 24 horas encima. Así que mas vale, si te gustan algunas partes de tu cuerpo, que la escondas como te he dicho. Ah por cierto- esta vez Gellert sonrió- se me olvidaba_. IMPERIO_.

Los ojos de Avery se desenfocaron. Gellert se inclino un poco sobre la silla y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Lo hubiese hechizado desde el principio pero le encantaba jugar con ellos primero. Eran tan estimulante.

-Es solo para asegurarme- dijo Gellert- En fin, esconderás la placa en la Iglesia de la Temple y olvidaras esta conversación. Luego te unirás al ejército alemán y ganaras Londres para mí.

0o0

-¿Qué crees que este tramando?- Hermione camino de un lado a otro. Vestía pantalón de cuero negro, botas negras, camisa negra y una capa negra, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, en su cintura llevaba colgada su katana, esta preparada para la acción y también algo ansiosa, estrujaba sus manos una y otra vez. Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche. Franz la había despertado de súbito, para decirle que se vistiese y que esperase la orden de ir a reunirse con Gellert.

-Es evidente que la batalla iniciara en unas horas- dijo Franz - hay mucha actividad en el castillo y todos los Deathcrows están preparados.- Franz Metzger esta vez había escogido vestir de uniforme negro igual que Hermione, una visera cubría su cabeza, Hermione lo miro fijamente, ahora mas que nunca Franz Metzger era la completa imagen de un oficial de las SS o de la GESTAPO, con su cruz de hierro en su cuello y las águilas adornando su uniforme. No busco la svástica, Hermione sabia que no la encontraría. No dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, a Franz los nazis le parecían tan repelentes como los Deathcrows- Esta vez no irán solo los oficiales, sino también la tropa. Y el sitio………….es Escocia…………no hay duda de ellos. Lo sentiste igual que yo…………esa tierra nos esta llamando a nosotros……..los Oscuros.

-Lo se- dijo Hermione en un murmullo- tú crees, Franz, de verdad crees que ellos también lo sintieron.

-Todos los sentimos Gracia- le dijo Franz- ahora siéntate y bebe algo, la espera no durara mucho. Gellert mandara por nosotros en cualquier momento a darnos instrucciones.

-Por fin- exclamo Hermione sentándose en un sillón- por fin sabré que utilidad le va a dar Grindelwald a las Reliquias de la muerte- ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, para de nuevo ir a su mundo de fantasías, donde sentía los labios de su amado sobre los suyos y escuchaba las alegres risas infantiles de sus niños.

0o0

La figura negra lograba ocultarse entre los largos y anchos corredores franqueados por muros de piedra, en medio de la noche, pasaba totalmente desapercibida. La Sra. Norris III, nieta de la peculiar gata que hacia mucho tiempo había deambulado a sus anchas en el castillo, merodeaba por el lugar y al sentir una extraña presencia arqueo su lomo y dejo que su pelambre se erizara, maulló sonoramente y salio despedida del sitio. Seth al ver el animal, simplemente tenso los labios, enseñando sus afilados colmillos, que apenan sobresalían de su boca pero eran igual de intimidantes que como si fuesen las grandes fauces de un felino. De nuevo hundió su cuerpo en el muro, mimetizándose con la piedra. El viejo conserje Filch llego presuroso seguido de la gata. Miro hacia todos lados y se encogió de hombros, observando a la gata con enojo le dijo.

-Sra. Norris, me has despertado por nada, ya no soy lo mismo, soy un anciano, necesito reponer mis energías durmiendo- El hombre, mas viejo y mas calvo que nunca, se encorvo un poco, desprendiéndose de su anterior agilidad como si fuese un mal chiste y se fue del lugar todavía quejándose de sus años y de la poca consideración que tenia la gente con su vejez.

El cuerpo de Seth de nuevo sobresalió de la pared y camino hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. De los dos, había elegido a la chica, pero no había ningún motivo en especial en ello, era solo porque era…………una chica. Cuando llego a la entrada de la sala común, el retrato de la puerta, un mago de aspecto medieval con una balaza en su mano, lo miro con aburrimiento y empezó a recitar la habitual adivinanza, cuya respuesta, si eras un digno miembro de la casa, abría esas puertas a la maravillosa sala común.

-Vivo y no existo, eternamente en la línea intermedia y………

-Un vampiro- Seth no lo dejo continuar con el acertijo, ya sabia por donde iba el asunto. La figura del cuadro levanto una ceja visiblemente molesta, pero debido a que había dicho la contraseña correcta, no tuvo más remedio que echarse a un lado. La figura alta y delgada de Seth atravesó un túnel y llego a la sala común de Ravenclaw, toda decorada con un impresionante mobiliario azul y grandes ventanales con una vista panorámica del lago. Se sentó en unos de los elegantes sillones, que había alrededor de la chimenea, por supuesto, escogió el mas alejado posible del fuego. Seth se entretuvo un momento contemplando las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y entonces cerro los ojos, sus labios se tensaron de nuevo y dijo, con una voz seductora y espectral.

-Nym…………- los labios de Seth se curvaron en una discreta sonrisa- ven a ……mi.

-Ah- Nym se levanto intempestivamente de su cama con el corazón palpitándole a millones de latidos por minuto, observo a su alrededor y sus compañeras de habitación seguían dormidas. Su pecho se agitaba en continuas y profundas respiraciones. Su desazón poco a poco fue calmándose, había soñado algo……pero no recordaba exactamente de que iba el sueño. Solo que alguien…………..o algo…………..la estaba llamando.

Nym tenia puestas sus acostumbradas pijamas de algodón de pantalón y camiseta, que en ese momento lucían empapadas en sudor. Durmiendo a su lado, hecha un ovillo, estaba Elaine Malfoy abrazada a su antigua muñeca, Angélica. La bebe reposaba placidamente, no había sido despertada ni por la voz ni los movimientos de Nym.

Ese día Elie había llegado de muy mal humor después de haberse despedido de su madre, así que Molly que era la que habitualmente se encargaba de ella y visto que estaba muy atareada con el pequeño Franz, la había dejado con Nym, quien ya había terminado clases. Ella, como casi todos los niños de la comunidad mágica que estaban en Hogwarts y que seguro permanecerían en el castillo hasta que la guerra terminase, no tenia gran cosa que hacer después del final del año escolar, de esta forma Nymphadora Weasley, Dora, mejor conocida por todos bajo amenaza de muerte como Nym se convirtió en la nueva niñera de la traviesa Elaine.

Elie dejo alegre la torre de Gryffindory y emprendió animadamente su camino hacia la de Ravenclaw, no en vano había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y en algún grado lo temerario de su padre, así que no se asustaba ante lo desconocido, para ella era una pequeña aventura. A Elaine Malfoy le gustaban las cosas nuevas, explorar, curiosear, no era tímida, sino más bien algo extrovertida y ansiaba descubrir mundos nuevos a su despierta mente de dos años. Nym le había regalado a la pequeña pelirroja la única cosa que conservaba en Hogwarts de su niñez y que siempre la acompañaba desde que tenia uso de razón, a Angélica, su muñeca de trapo, con sus cabellos rubios peinados en forma de trenzas y sus mejillas coloreadas, ahora Angélica era la mejor amiga de la bebe. _Esa muñeca es de las que nunca te defraudan, bien por ti, Elie. _Nym sonrió por un instante al pensar en eso, la había regalado porque ya ella no estaba para muñecas, no después de que Teddy y ella se hubiesen besado, estaba creciendo, no mucho……..pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Se toco los labios con la punta de los dedos y volvió a sonreír. No habían mencionado el tema desde que había sucedido, de hecho el chico lucia un poco avergonzado con ella, Nym guardaba la esperanza de que seguramente se le pasara con los días. Con besos o sin besos, ella quería muchísimo a Teddy………….lo conocía de toda su vida. No podía molestarse por un tonto beso o ¿si?

Nym miro a Elie un momento, la niña seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, la chica suspiro aliviada, a sus compañeras de cuarto no les había caído muy en gracia compartir la habitación con esa niña inquieta, que quería tomar todo de las cómodas y jugar con los objetos personales, esa fue la otra razón de peso para regalarle a Angélica, para Elie que se entretuviera con la muñeca. A Nym no le disgustaba tanto que Elie rompiese algunas de sus cosas accidentalmente, no era muy apegada a los objetos materiales, bueno, siempre y cuando no fuesen sus libros y sus mapas. Además, le daba mucha tristeza la situación de la pequeña, con su madre literalmente secuestrada por los tipos malos. Después de mucho batallar y de contarle bastantes cuentos, Elie se había quedado dormida y la habitación de nuevo tuvo algo de paz.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y tomo una bata de felpa para cubrirse con ella. De pronto sintió unas irresistibles ganas de bajar a su sala común. Antes de salir de su habitación, dudo un instante y miro de nuevo a Elie con su cabello rojo enredado destacando en la monocromia de la noche que envolvía la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y enseguida se arrepintió de estar descalza, el frió de la loza de piedra a sus pies era bastante intenso e incluso la sensación llegaba a ser molesta, enseguida sus dientes empezaron a castañear descontroladamente, cuando estuvo en la sala común, escucho algo susurrándole en su oído, que hizo que cerrase los ojos de pronto, profundamente cautivada.

-Nym- ella de pronto abrió los ojos intempestivamente y una especie de niebla negra recorrió su cuello y sus orejas, ella giro la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido, sintiendo en el rostro un viento gélido que le penetro hasta el lugar mas recóndito de su cuerpo provocándole un poderoso estremecimiento. Con temor se dio cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada cerca que produjese ese sonido que ella había escuchado tan cerca. No veía absolutamente a nadie. Seth se materializo por un parpadeante segundo al otro lado de la chica, escondiéndose sutilmente de ella y le hablo nuevamente en el oído llamándola por su nombre. La forma del cuerpo de Seth se hacia física por unos instantes y de nuevo se transformaba en humo, a veces parecía que flotaba y otras simplemente no estaba. Por un momento solo apareció la silueta de su cara, con sus espectrales labios cerca del blanco y frágil cuello de la niña, moviéndose voluptuosamente para pronunciar cortas palabras.

-Pequeña…………Nym- ella se sobresalto mas aun y de nuevo giro hacia el sonido para no encontrar absolutamente a su lado. Nym tenia todos los vellos del cuerpo erizados y realmente empezó a preocuparse, si era cierto que estaba soñando, era mas pesadilla que sueño, por lo inquietante y vivido del asunto. De pronto sintió mas frió aun del que tenia, lo cual era muy raro, porque estaban en Junio y además la chimenea estaba encendida, o eso era lo que suponía, de pronto observo que del fuego de hogar, solo quedaban algunas brazas, un vaporcillo empezó a salir de sus fosas nasales y de alguna forma el frió se hizo realmente insoportable.

-Nym- una niebla negra la atravesó y tomo forma frente a sus ojos. La boca de Nym se abrió asombrada describiendo un perfecto círculo. En segundos frente a ella, un joven alto, de cabellos largos negros con gruesos mechones que ocultaban unos ojos que permanecían fuertemente cerrados, vestido completamente de negro, poseedor de una piel blanca y traslucida, se materializo frente a ella. Nym sintió que no podía mover un solo músculo, que de hecho algo le estaba impidiendo que moviese una sola parte de su cuerpo, se sentía encantada y así mismo como algo hipnotizada. Las facciones del chico eran irresistiblemente hermosas, su piel brillaba en la penumbra que había en la sala común, era tan blanca …………….y sus venas se veían por debajo de ella…………..era como si fuese………….un ser sobrenatural. Sus ojos vagaron por la silueta del ser que tenia en frente hasta clavarse en sus ojos, Seth abrió sorpresivamente los suyos, cuyo iris era rojo sangre, Nym gimió asustada y Seth simplemente sonrió de vuelta, enseñándole a la chica sus colmillos.

-Por Merlín- dijo Nym, intentando buscar su varita entre sus ropas- Un vampiro……..como rayos entraste a aquí- al parecer ya Nym había salido del extraño hechizo que la había obligado a encontrarse con ese ser demoníaco y visiblemente temblorosa lo apunto con su varita.

-Nymphadora…………..- dijo Seth con su tono de voz tan provocativo y a la vez tan gélido. Nym sintió de nuevo bajar la temperatura en la habitación- baja la varita, he venido a buscarte para que me ayudes con los otros dos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella sin dejar de apuntarlo

-Seguro que haz oído hablar de mí- contesto el vampiro, esta vez sin desplegar sus dones magnéticos hacia la chica. El juego había terminado tan rápido como empezó- Soy…………Seth.

Nym frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja. Seria posible que…………….fuese el mismo Seth……………el de los cuentos de su padre…………..ese que había conocido en el polo Norte. ¿No y que supuestamente………..habían destruido a todos los vampiros? Además que siempre que lo mencionaban hablaban de la tía Hermione y de pronto……la narración se tornaba confusa………..su padre descomponía la cara y se negaba en redondo a seguir dando detalles……………..solo concluía que ……………………………….el vampiro Seth había sido destruido…….y de la tía Hermione no mencionaba mas nada. Nym dejo de hacer elucubraciones y se concentro en lo importante. El extraño chico que tenia frente a ella, afirmaba ser un vampiro y no cualquier vampiro, sino el archifamoso (o por lo menos para ella y su hermano) Seth.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Nym todavía con desconfianza. Su cabello rojo claro estaba suelto cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda, lucia algo despeinado y sus ojos celestes miraban con temor al vampiro.

-A ti- dijo Seth, vio el azoramiento de la chica pelirroja y escucho su corazón acelerarse. Esa era la típica reacción de los humanos, totalmente predecible, sabia lo que la joven estaba imaginándose, decidió ser un poco compasivo para ganarse la simpatía de la niña y agrego con burla- Tranquila, no te morderé………aunque créeme……..tengo la certeza de que me gustaría mucho tu sangre……roja como el color de tu esplendido cabello. Digamos que me han prohibido tocarlos, a ti, a tu hermano y por supuesto a los hijos de mi amiga Hermione Granger.

Nym seguía observándolo con detenimiento. En su cabeza resonaban los halagos del vampiro. Era cierto lo que había leído, esos seres utilizaban un encanto especial para apoderase de sus victimas, algo así como algún tipo de seducción. Y por ello, quizás ella se sentía demasiado atraída por ese vampiro adolescente. No era lo mismo que sentía por Teddy, era mas bien como una atracción de esas en donde te mueres de miedo………….donde…….sientes la adrenalina corriendo por todo tu cuerpo. Nym meno la cabeza de un lado a otro, leer libros románticos sobre vampiros y humanos le estaba tostando las neuronas. Quizás era mejor volver con las historias de cuentos de terror. Seth no era ningún héroe romántico………….era un vampiro……….de esos que ………………SI………….chupan sangre…….Ah y SI …….tienen colmillos.

-¿Eres amigo de la tía Hermione? Yo pensé que ella te había destruido………mi padre- dijo Nym bajando la varita todavía sin hacer gala de mucha confianza.

-La historia es larga y sin duda……………Ron Weasley no lo ha contado todo como fue. Nunca lo podría hacer…….pero en fin. No te interesa- dijo Seth con amargura. Ese día, al igual que Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy, él también había perdido algo………….allá en el norte…..la oportunidad de ser mas poderoso que cualquier vampiro o cualquier mago…………..Pero no importaba………..al parecer…………fue necesario para asegurar la libertad de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales como él, su independencia de las Tinieblas. Además después de todo no le había ido tan mal, había dado un paso adelante para los de su especie, descubriendo que podía poseer un cuerpo sin necesidad de una mordida o de compartir la sangre. Y el cuerpo que poseía ahora, a un nivel físico, era mejor que el de Hermione, mucho más joven, pero sin embargo……………se habían perdido tantas posibilidades grandiosas con Hermione. A diferencia de lo que la gente pudiese imaginar, los espíritus vampiros como Seth con cuerpo o sin él no eran intrínsecamente malvados, estos desconocían completamente de los conceptos del bien y el mal, eran oscuros porque no soportaban la luz, pero estaban completamente fuera de la ética humana y eran decididamente……………..muy inteligentes………………..y ………………………..amorales.

-¿Qué quieres?- a Nym le pareció justo repetir la pregunta. La conversación se había tornado muy vaga.

-Debemos ir a un lugar en este castillo a tomar un objeto mágico poderoso. Pero no quiero decir nada más. Debes ir conmigo, debemos buscar a tu hermano, Fred Weasley y a Elaine Malfoy- dijo Seth.

-Elie esta conmigo- exclamo Nym para luego arrepentirse. Había sido muy imprudente de su parte, todavía no sabia si ese ser era amigo o enemigo, se tapo las manos con la boca y el gesto de sorpresa no le paso desapercibido al vampiro.

-Tráela- ordeno Seth secamente. Miro a Nym con sus ojos rojos de manera muy intensa y la chica se ruborizo.

-No……….es que mi abuela me matara…………..sin duda va a regañarme. La estoy cuidando- dijo Nym

-Los padres de Elie no están. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se preparan para el gran enfrentamiento final. Esa niña ha sido confiada a mí por un poder superior al de cualquier humano. Yo soy su protector. Nada dañara a la vidente roja mientras yo la proteja. Los hados me guían y el destino nos llama. De prisa Nymphadora, nuestra aventura comienza aquí. No puedes negarte, no quisiera tener que obligarte- Seth la apuro y Nym corrió algo asustada escaleras arriba a cambiarse de ropa y a tomar un bolso con alguna ropa para ella y para la niña. Se vistió lo mas disimuladamente que pudo con jeans y una camiseta blanca, se coloco una chaqueta rosa encima y tomo a Elie entre sus brazos, por supuesto tampoco se olvidó de Angélica. Nym miro de nuevo a la muñeca con algo de melancolía, la metió en la mochila y emprendió la marcha. Salieron de la Torre de Ravenclaw sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia o de su ausencia, enseguida enfilaron por los más solitarios corredores del castillo. Como a Nym le tocaba esa semana tener el Mapa de Merodeador, no fue muy difícil esquivar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que vigilaban algunas zonas del castillo. Caminaban muy lento, ya que a Nym se le dificultaba caminar con Elie en brazos, la mochila y el mapa en una mano.

-Bien ahora que hacemos- dijo Nym mirando con temor a Seth que era mucho mas alto que ella. Le llamaba la atención que era muy joven, prácticamente como un chico de su edad, solo la estatura era comparable a alguien mayor, de resto Seth no era muy diferente a Fred o a Teddy. Elie seguía profundamente dormida con la boca semiabierta babeando sobre el hombro de Nym.

-Ir a buscar a tu hermano- dijo Seth.

-No me has dicho porque nos buscasteis a nosotros- pregunto Nym perentoriamente- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Lo sabrán a su tiempo- respondió Seth, doblaron una esquina y llegaron a retrato de la Sra Gorda.

-Espérame aquí- dijo Nym pero Seth le impidió que se moviese. Nym sintió el frió atravesando su brazo, cuando los dedos de Seth se cerraron sobre este. La chica miro al vampiro con aprensión, y él suavizo el agarre, pero solo un poco.

-Dame a la niña- exigió el vampiro y a Nym se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Seth la miro de nuevo de esa forma tan peculiar y Elie entonces despertó, miro un poco sorprendida a Nym y luego al vampiro, la bebe hizo un puchero cuando vio a Seth pero no lloro ni nada por el estilo.

-No puedo- dijo Nym con la voz ahogada. Entonces Seth le soltó el brazo a la chica y se enfrento a la bebe pelirroja, quien lo observaba atentamente con sus ojos gris acero.

-Elaine Malfoy, se que no te gusto, pero sabes que es necesario, ya lo has visto, así que ven conmigo. Elaine- el vampiro llamo a la pequeña y Elie después de un momento de duda le echo los brazos al cuello, el vampiro tomo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo y lo estrecho. A Nym literalmente se le aflojaron las piernas cuando vio a la pequeña niña en brazos del vampiro, sus manos le empezaron a sudar, Seth trato de bajar el nivel de la tensión del momento y desplegó todos sus encantos para tranquilizar a la chica. Elie iba bien abrigada y estaba envuelta con una manta, sin embargo sus dientecitos le empezaron castañear del frió, Seth entonces se la separo un poco del regazo y apuro a Nym.

-No es muy bueno que esta niña permanezca mucho tiempo a mi lado. Se va a enfriar, así que apúrate. No te preocupes no le haré daño- le dijo Seth. Nym con los ojos abiertos como platos susurro la contraseña de Gryffindor al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, la que le había dado Fred para casos de emergencias y lo fue a buscar.

Corrió por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos, llego a las de segundo año y enseguida diviso a su larguirucho hermano entre los demás.

-Fred- Nym lo llamaba en voz baja- Fred, despierta………Fred.

Fred despertó pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Nym le tapo la boca.

-Fred, estoy metida en un lió que ni te cuento. Necesito de tu ayuda inmediatamente, vístete en silencio……..toma tu varita y sal de la sala común, te estaré esperando frente al retrato de la Sra. Gorda- Fred miro a su hermana quien parecía mortalmente asustada y asintió. Nym le quito la mano de la boca con duda.

-Nym, acaso te volviste loca, yo……………..- la boca de Fred nuevamente se vio cerrada por la pequeña mano de su hermana, esta vez la tomo de la muñeca y se la quito de encima.

-Sssshhhh- dijo Nym en susurros- vas a despertar a todos. No tardes.

Cuando Fred salio de por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, vio a Nym con Elie medio dormida en brazos y una figura extraña a su lado. Cuando observo bien y su vista reconoció los afilados colmillos, apunto con su varita.

-Nym……………..es un vampiro- grito Fred sintiendo que el frió se apoderaba de su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de adormecimiento le embotaba la mente. De pronto sacudió su cabeza, alejando todas esas sensaciones extrañas. Miro al vampiro quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, con una expresión inescrutable en la cara- te destruiré si mordiste a mi hermana o a Elie.

-Eso es si logras encontrarme- dijo Seth retándolo

Seth se movió en una fracción de segundo y se pego como una araña en el muro que estaba detrás de Fred quien miraba a todos lados buscándolo, cuando se giro y lo vio colgando de la pared boca abajo, literalmente pegado a ella, dio un respingo y de nuevo lo apunto. Seth repto por la pared hasta el techo, gateaba como un animal y se burlaba de la expresión de perplejidad de los chicos que veían como el vampiro rompía con todas las leyes de la física, gateando sobre la pared y el techo. Elie seguía dormida. Seth se aburrió de la demostración de habilidades vampiricas y simplemente se soltó del techo para caer de manera limpia al lado de Fred quien se aparto de manera brusca, sin dejar todavía de defenderse.

-Tranquilízate Fred, no nos hará daño- dijo Nym tratando de mostrarse segura- Quiere llevarnos a la Cámara de los Secretos.

-No podemos entrar allí- contesto Fred, bajando su varita, vio que su hermana llevaba un bolso en el hombro y trato de quitárselo para aligérale la carga. Tomo la mochila, la abrió y metió algunas cosas que había traído con él, el frió hacia que no sintiese las manos, así que le costaba un poco abrir el bolso, el chico sabia que eso era provocado por la presencia del vampiro. Dirigió su mirada al vampiro por un momento y luego enfrento a su hermana- lo hemos intentando muchas veces, no podemos.

-Seth dice que ahora si lo haremos- exclamo Nym mirando de reojo al vampiro, quien no se había movido de su posición, expectante, vigilando absolutamente todo.

-Seth- dijo de pronto Fred y luego algo asombrado agrego- Ese es …………Seth. Vaya ……..y ¿Qué paso en el polo norte?- Nym se encogió de hombros. No tenían ninguna explicación y al parecer el vampiro tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a dársela.

-Debemos ir a la Cámara de los Secretos- mascullo Seth.

-No pienso ir allí sin Teddy- dijo Fred- tendremos que buscarlo en su sala común.

-Iremos a la entrada de la cámara- esta vez Seth hablo, con ese tono de voz gutural, seco, frió e imperturbable- no podemos retrasarnos mas.

-Pero…………..- dijo Nym, a quien la sola mención de Teddy la había hecho sentir ligeramente emocionada- Teddy……

-No hay tiempo- Seth entonces reanudo la marcha, con los tres pelirrojos detrás de él.

0o0

-Capitana Andrews- el ruido de la puerta se hizo insistente, una joven muy delgada se removió sobre el pecho de su corpulento compañero de cama o más bien de catre, ya que eso era exactamente el mueble en donde estaban acostados uno sobre el otro- capitana Andrews.

Janie intento abrir los ojos pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansada, intento moverse pero enseguida sintió las manos de Theodore apresándole la cintura, intento escurrirse debajo de estas y no pudo. Abrió los ojos y vio la hora en el reloj mágico que había sobre su mesa de noche, regalo de Theo, eran la una de la madrugada.

-Capitana Andrews, es urgente- el tono de voz se hizo mas perentorio. Janie movió su rostro y observo por un momento su pequeñísima habitación, iluminada solo por una lampara de aceite. La estancia estaba muy desordenada, había manuales y mapas desperdigados por todas partes, papeles arrugados, unas mascaras antigases, un espejo pequeño con algunas fotografías familiares pegadas, dos pares de botas militares tiradas al descuido y bastante ropa de Theo y de ella sobre el suelo. Las imágenes de las horas anteriores pasaron por su cabeza y lograron sacarle una sonrisa.

-Capitana Andrews.

-¡Diablos!- Janie esta vez obligo a Theo a quitársele de encima- Déme un minuto por favor.

-¿Qué pasa? No es tu turno- protesto Theo con voz adormilada, intentando atraerla- ven aquí pequeña todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer contigo. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a ese asunto en concreto.

Theo de nuevo la atrapo con sus brazos y se la coloco a horcajadas encima de él. Ella tenia una pijama de short y camiseta pegada de tirantes finos, él no tenia absolutamente nada de ropa puesto. Levanto un poco el torso para de nuevo apresar sus labios con los de ella. Janie cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, dejando entrar a esa exquisita lengua para que explorase todos sus recovecos. Sus manos recorrían extasiadas el pecho de Nott, dándole delicados rasguños que le sacaron suaves suspiros a él. Theo tomo con sus manos las caderas de la chica y empujo su pelvis contra la de ella, dejándola sentir la envergadura de su pasión a través de la ropa. Desde su mutua declaración y en medio de toda esa absurda guerra, que les había servido de afrodisíaco, pues ella y Theo le estaban poniendo empeño a eso de conocerse lo más rápido posible antes de que todo se fuera al diablo. Como dirían los veteranos, típico romance de tiempos de guerra. Pero a pesar de todas las caricias y todos los besos de esa noche, todavía ella seguía siendo técnicamente virgen, ya que Theo estaba dedicado a enseñarle todos los deliciosos preliminares primero, por lo menos Janie esperaba que al amanecer hubiesen superado ese pequeño asunto.

-Capitana Andrews- de nuevo la llamaron. Janie sentía las manos de Theo colándose debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole su espalda y sus pechos. Cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar un gemido, después de darle un lánguido beso chupando su labio inferior, ella se separo como pudo de Theo, quien viendo el azoramiento de la chica solo atino a reírse por lo bajo.

-He dicho que espere un minuto- grito Janie a la puerta del pequeño camarote que era suyo y que desde hacia unas escasas horas compartía con Theodore- mejor dicho, espéreme en la sala de conferencias, no tardare.

Janie se vestía rápidamente y miraba con reproche a Theodore, quien la observaba desde la cama, con la sabana ocultándoles sus atributos masculinos y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos.

-Te ves especialmente provocativa cuando te molestas- le dijo Theo con su voz ronca- Que lata que te llamen a esta hora, al parecer tendré que esperar veinticuatro horas más.

-Deberías ir conmigo- le dijo Janie mientras se ponía una chaqueta- si me despiertan a esta hora es que algo importante esta sucediendo en la ciudad, vístete- Janie le tiro unos pantalones y Theo se levanto de la cama, dejando ver su perfecta, esculpida y desnuda humanidad de casi dos metros de estatura en todo su esplendor. Janie aparto la vista mascullando un "_Demonios_" y él de nuevo empezó a reírse.

-Me da gracia- dijo Theo mientras se vestía con la mayor lentitud posible para suplicio de ella, que desviaba su mirada continuamente, para no caer en la tentación de quedarse en esa cama hasta el amanecer con él.

-¿Qué te da gracia?- pregunto ella ajustándose la correa de las pistolas.

-Eres la virgen mas ardiente que he conocido en mi vida- comentó Theo, ella lo miro estupefacta.

0o0

Al llegar a los baños, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, el lavabo estaba abierto en par en par y Teddy Lupin quien curiosamente estaba completamente vestido como si fuese a salir a algún sitio, estaba frente al gran lavabo de piedra, observando el gran agujero que habían donde anteriormente lo único que estaban eran los lavamanos. El cabello del chico esa madrugada lucia su castaño habitual y sus ojos dorados estaban exorbitados. Parecía medio dormido por la expresión de su cara.

Nym miro a Fred con desconcierto y luego le dijo a Seth, quien observaba al chico ansioso.

-Es nuestro amigo, por favor no te lo comas-pidió Nym con bastante azoramiento.

-Yo no me como a nadie- dijo Seth sin ocultar su fastidio- simplemente me alimento de su sangre. Aclaremos algo infante, en realidad yo no estoy metido en esto por gusto. Digamos que es un mal necesario. Pero si le voy a hacer asco a un poco de sangre joven, cada vez que algún humano me lo pida…………no voy a hacer grandes progresos como vampiro.

-Por favor- pidió Nym.

-No- exclamo Seth con su voz sepulcral, miro a la chica.

-Te lo pido-Nym estaba a punto de llorar- si le haces daño me tendrás que matar porque no hare nada de lo que me pidas.

-Bien, espero que sepa comportarse- Seth se adelanto y paso una mano enfrente de la cara de Teddy, quien ni siquiera parpadeo.

-Esta dormido- confirmo el vampiro.

-Teddy es sonámbulo- asevero Fred.

-¿Cómo que sonámbulo?- pregunto Nym- lo conozco de toda la vida, no puede ser.

-Si es cierto, lo conoces de toda la vida, pero yo soy el que duerme con él en las vacaciones- bufo Fred- si quieres podemos cambiar puestos este verano- Nym se ruborizo toda- solo tenemos que despertarlo con calma.

-Teddy- Nym le tocó un hombre- Teddy…………despierta- esta vez lo agito con un poco de fuerza. Teddy parpadeo y luego la miro bastante desconcertado.

-Nym……………..¿Que diablos……?- entonces al ver la habitación supo inmediatamente en donde se encontraba y la expresión de desconcierto paso a asombro cuando vio la entrada de la cámara de los secretos completamente abierta- ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Esta abierta! Pero ¿Cómo?.....

-Eso mismo íbamos a preguntarte- contesto Nym. Teddy meneo la cabeza en un gesto de ignorancia.

-Yo lo puedo decir…………..- entonces la figura fantasmal de Mirtlye la Llorona apareció por el grifo de un lavamanos.

-Explícate- dijo Seth de nuevo con su voz gélida. Teddy pego un salto al ver al vampiro y casi saca su varita para hechizarlo, pero Fred le aguanto la mano, negándole con la cabeza. Teddy mascullo muy bajo un _"Diablos_" y "_En que lío se metieron ahora……..y lo que es peor……sin mi"._

-Hace tres días, el colegio tembló, efecto de un sortilegio maravilloso, algo nunca visto en todos mis años de fantasma…………………al parecer ese sortilegio especial rompió con algunos encantamientos protectores del colegio…… ustedes son los primeros que la ven abierta……….aparte de Harry y sus amigos hace muchos muchos años……Harry ya no me vista…….pero no se………….solo soy un fantasma- Mirtlye empezó a llorar sonoramente- no se abrió en ese momento, a pesar de que todo el baño tembló y se estremeció, sino hasta ahora, justo cuando llego el chico malo……….

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Nym curiosa, miro de reojo a Teddy- ¿Que hizo el chico malo?- solo se escucharon las quejas veladas de Teddy y Fred. Nym les dirigió una mirada asesina- Sshh, cállense los dos.

-Solo le dijo a la cámara que se abriera- respondió de nuevo Mirtlye. El fantasma resplandecía a la luz de la luna con un brillo mortecino plateado.

-En que idioma……querida Mirtlye……¿Fue en parsel acaso?- pregunto de nuevo Nym amablemente.

-No ………..para nada. Yo he escuchado parsel anteriormente, y no era parsel, yo le entendí completamente sus palabras…………….él dijo ábrete y los lavabos se retiraron- Esta vez Mirtlye se fue velozmente por uno de los desagües. No le gustaban los interrogatorios y menos, cuando ella no era el tema principal de conversación. El agua salpico por todos lados y los chicos se apartaron con algo de asco.

-Bien la única explicación posible de todo esto es simplemente que…………el sortilegio que inundo al castillo hizo que el encantamiento de Slytherin se rompiese o se modificase, es decir……..ahora no es necesario que alguien hable parsel para que se abra la cámara, solo llegas y le pides que se abra- Nym fruncía el ceño analizando la situación- suerte que nadie se dio cuenta, cualquiera puede entrar ahora.

-Creo que la cámara de los Secretos……………..- dijo Fred.

-Ya no será mas la cámara de los secretos- termino la frase Teddy y vio por un momento a Nym- ¿Qué hace Elie contigo? No seria mejor que la regresaras a la cama.

-Es cierto- dijo Fred visiblemente preocupado- Es muy chica, además sus padres la dejaron al cuidado de la abuela. Si algo le pasa no es solo nuestra responsabilidad, es la de toda la familia Weasley.

-Elaine Malfoy debe ir con nosotros- dijo Seth. Teddy lo miro con bastante curiosidad.

-Pero……………- Fred iba a protestar pero el vampiro lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Elaine Malfoy ira con nosotros y es mi ultima palabra- la voz de Seth se escucho fría y macabra. De nuevo los chicos se sintieron sobrecogidos.

-Alguien puede explicarme que rayos estan haciendo aquí- Teddy se revolvió el cabello y miro de nuevo a Seth- y ¿Qué diablos están haciendo con un vampiro?

-Es Seth, Él me busco- contesto Nym- parece que tenemos que buscar algo en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿Seth?- Teddy también conocía la historia y miro de pies a cabezas al vampiro, este, quien había adquirido algunas expresiones gestuales humanas del cuerpo del chico que había poseído, simplemente rodó los ojos exasperado. Al parecer su fama lo precedía- no parece un Seth. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Seth?

-Soy Seth- el vampiro dejo que su voz silbara, sin que en ningún momento dejase de sonar intimidante y siniestra- el de los mil nombres, el grandioso Seth, el vampiro.

-Bien……bien …..eres Seth, me convenciste ¿Qué objeto hay en la cámara?- pregunto Teddy medio estremecido con ese tono de voz tan espectral y esos ojos rojos mirándolo con………algo parecido al ….¿Hambre?

-El objeto que escondió tío Harry, ¿Recuerdas? el motivo principal que quisiésemos entrar desde el principio. ¡Despierta las neuronas Teddy!- dijo Fred con sarcasmo- al parecer este vampiro sabe su función y al parecer nosotros tenemos que encontrar el objeto y ………y………

-Entremos de una buena vez…………..cuando lleguemos……….la verdad les será develada- contesto Seth.

0o0

-Como te sientes- Bill se sentó en la mesa en medio de la cabaña en la que habitaban él y Pansy en el Bosque Prohibido- deberías descansar un rato.

-Estoy bien, dormí toda la tarde- dijo ella mientras se preparaba un té, le ofreció la taza a Bill, quien lucia bastante agotado después de vigilar todo el día la planicie de Badon, donde supuestamente se llevaría a cabo la batalla. Pansy lo estaba esperando, no le importaba quedarse en vela toda la noche. Le dio la taza de te a Bill y preparo otra para ella. Se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro, él la abrazo, acerco su rostro al de ella y de nuevo se besaron.

-Quisiera que no lucharas- dijo de pronto Bill- me preocupan tú y el niño. No quiero que les pase nada.

-Iré a esa batalla contigo. Nuestro destino es estar juntos………….si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos, no hay mas que discutir. Además el pequeño Arthur-………. dijo Pansy.

-O la pequeña Bella- dijo Bill riéndose. Pansy hizo un puchero, ella quería un varón- no te olvides que puede ser niña.

-Bueno te aseguro que estaría orgulloso de nosotros, Bill- dijo Pansy- sobre todo de ti Bill………..sobre todo de ti.

-Charlie me escribió…………esta con Fleur y las niñas- dijo Bill suspirando- las chicas preguntan mucho por mi………….creo que deberé verlas ………….en algún momento………..quizás escribirles.

-No te preocupes- dijo Pansy- le he escrito a Fleur y le he dado los detalles de tu transformación. Me ha respondido que espera que estés bien y que tus hijas simplemente están esperando a su padre……….como sea que sea……….lobo………hombre………cualquier cosa. Te adoran Bill y lo sabes.

Bill la miro un poco estupefacto, no se imaginaba a Pansy y a Fleur escribiéndose y mucho menos sosteniendo una conversación. Pero en realidad seguro que eso precisamente harían, las dos eran demasiados finas y educadas, así que serian muy diplomáticas en su trato. Todavía no había hablado del asunto Pansy con Fleur y tenia la sensación que su ex mujer también tenia una sorpresita para darle. Estaba seguro que si Fleur hubiese ido a Hogwarts de seguro hubiese sido Slytherin, a veces podía ser una mujer bastante complicada, y podría malinterpretar ese asunto como una infidelidad, cuando en realidad no fue así. Pansy, a pesar de ser terca como una mula, era muchísimo mas tolerante con los cambios, mas flexible y a pesar de ser menor que la francesa, era de alguna forma mas madura que ella, pero apartando los demás asuntos, el bebe de Pansy y sus niñas con Fleur eran medio hermanos, así que seguro las dos mujeres buscarían la forma de convivir en paz toda su vida, ambas eran demasiado practicas.

-Tranquilo- dijo Pansy- no le comente nada de nuestra relación, ese es tu trabajo Bill. Pero al parecer ella ya lo sabía, me ha felicitado y me ha dicho que eres un buen hombre y que fuiste muy buen marido, que me desea lo mejor. De verdad tenia un concepto muy errado de Fleur Delacour. Parece ser una mujer muy razonable.

-Fleur es una buena mujer- dijo Bill un poco sorprendido, eso solo podía significar que Fleur le estaba abonando el terreno para decirle que estaba con alguien mas. Pero ¿Quién? Lo único bueno es que se sentía menos culpable, pero no dejaba de preocuparse, quería saber quien seria el padrastro de su hijas- se merece lo mejor. Pero a veces no es nada razonable, veremos cuando nos veamos que tiene que decirme. Ella es una mujer valiente a su modo, pero sinceramente no creo que hubiese tenido las agallas para estar con el hombre lobo. Ese merito es todo para ti, Alexandra Parkinson.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios- y eso es porque sabes que si te pasas de la raya, yo soy la única que puede darte un buen escarmiento- dicho esto le enseño su mano de donde salían unas pequeñas chispas azuladas, ambos rieron un rato. De pronto se quedaron callados, Harry, Ron y Draco entraron a la pequeña cocina.

-Pensé que estaban durmiendo- dijo Ron – creo que hoy el insomnio es generalizado.

-Están tan nerviosos como nosotros- comento Harry - eso es todo- Fue hasta la sala en donde estaba Ginny dormida en un sofá, sin importarle nada, se enrollo con ella allí y ambos jóvenes se abrazaron.

-Creo que iré por Luna, no nos hace mal charlar un rato- comento Ron un poco ansioso.

-Creo que esta en la tienda azul que esta al lado de la acacia justo al salir de la cabaña- comento Bill- quédate con ella. No te molestaremos hasta que sea necesario. Ustedes se merecen su rato juntos.

-Gracias- Ron salio apresurado de la cabaña.

-Pansy- dijo Draco sentándose frente a ella- Bill Weasley y yo hemos hablado y creo que convendría que te quedases quieta en Hogwarts. No queremos que te expongas en la batalla.

-Ya tome una decisión. Voy a ir- dijo ella mirando con determinación hacia Draco.

-Pero……………- al ver la mirada de Pansy dejo de hablar- Bien- Draco sabia cuando darse por vencido. Se levanto de la mesa, le dio un beso en la frente a la bruja de cabello negro y fue directo hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por intentarlo- le dijo Bill Weasley acompañándolo a la salida- a mi no quiso escucharme.

-Espero que ella sepa lo que hace- bufo Draco saliendo de la cabaña- en realidad espero que Elie cuando crezca no sea tan complicada como Pansy y Hermione, esas dos me va a dar un infarto un día de estos- Draco salio y se fue a reunir con el resto de la Orden que estaba echados alrededor del fuego, tratando de descansar. Se iba a dedicar a contar las horas, faltaba poco para que todo finalmente acabase.

0o0

Todos bajaron por la cañería y pronto estuvieron en una especie de cueva, podía ver pedazos de cuero, que suponían eran una antigua mudada de piel del basilisco que había destruido Harry Potter hacia casi 20 años. Nym miro con asco la piel, Teddy se situó a su lado y se ofreció a cargar a Elie, quien estaba bien quietecita mirando todo alrededor. Nym le dio la niña:

-¿Estas asustada?- pregunto Teddy, mientras cambiaba su color de cabello a violeta para profunda satisfacción de Elie, quien empezó a reír.

-Si- dijo ella en un susurro, evitando contacto visual con él. Se sentía turbada por la presencia del vampiro pero con Teddy era puro encandilamiento.

-Tranquila- Teddy le ofreció una sonrisa que ella correspondió al verlo de reojo- Yo estoy contigo y no dejare que nada te pase.

-Es ridículo- dijo ella- tantos meses intentando entrar y ahora me estoy muriendo de miedo.

-Comparto la idea- contesto Teddy.

-Y yo también- concluyo Fred que estaba atento a la conversación entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la cámara, de aspecto redondo, como la escotilla de un barco, pero esta estaba abierta, los chicos la traspasaron todavía con la duda reflejándose en sus caras y vieron la gran sala ante sus ojos con sus fuentes de agua y destacando sobre todo, la estatua de Salazar Slytherin con la boca abierta dominando la plataforma central de la estancia que estaba revestida con losas de mármol pulido de tonos grises y verdes, debajo de esta algunos dientes del basilisco, uno que otro huesos desperdigados, otra muda de piel y sobre un pedestal, una vara, un báculo, con una piedra negra en su extremo, muy parecido a las bolas de cristal de la profesora Trelawney.

-¿Eso es lo que estaban escondiendo?- dijo Fred. Nym miraba también asombrada el objeto mágico, se veía que desprendía poder y también ejercía una extraña atracción sobre ellos,

-¿Qué es esa especie de vara?- le pregunto Nym a Seth, de pronto dos haces de luz incidieron sobre la plataforma central, los chicos parpadearon, esa luz era aun mas atractiva que la vara que se encontraba en el medio de la estancia, la luz se fue haciendo un poco mas tenue y dos formas humanas se pudieron observar.

-Los ángeles- dijo Elie asombrada mirando el espectáculo, luego giro su carita a la de Teddy y repitió- son los ángeles……..buenos.

-Elaine ellos no son angeles…tranquilos……no les harán nada- dijo el vampiro- pero deberían acercarse. Lupin puede ir hasta ellos para que lleve a la niña- sabia el nombre del chico por sus poderes mentales, aunque estos eran bastante sutiles comparados con los de Theo Nott, pero lo suficiente como lograr extraer el nombre de la cabeza de la chica.

Seth se mantuvo lo mas apartado posible de las luces y los chicos con algo de timidez empezaron a caminar sobre el sendero de mármol franqueado por dos estanques de agua turbia, que conducía a la plataforma central. Llegaron a esta y las dos formas de luz caminaron rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Os saludamos mago de los cinco elementos- dijeron los dos a coro. Los chicos podían distinguir una voz de mujer y otra de hombre, ambas claras y cantarinas- mucho tiempo hemos esperado por este portento y al final…………….todo se cumplirá tal cual como ha sido escrito.

-No entendemos nada- dijo Fred- ¿Quiénes son Ustedes?

-Zolan y Elya……o si quieren Zacharias y Elaine………somos Los Guardianes de la Luz- dijo el hombre- Mi compañera Elya y yo………….somos los encargados de vigilar las puertas de la escalera arcana, a donde van todas las almas, a donde pertenecen los espíritus y en donde habita todo lo intrínsecamente bueno. No somos humanos………..tampoco espíritus ni almas……………….solo somos energía animada………….procedente del Único.

-Las Tinieblas se acercan……………trataran de descender y apoderarse de su mundo- dijo la mujer que se llamaba Elya-El balance no debe ser roto porque significa la destrucción total. Así como los cincos elementos reencarnaron y caminan sobre la tierra, aquellos que ustedes conocen bien, pues son su familia: el aire, el fuego (su propio padre), la tierra, el plasma y el agua, también se profetizo que el mago de los cinco elementos llegaría en este tiempo turbulento e encontraría al destino. Y nosotros estamos aquí simplemente para asegurar que eso suceda. Deben enfrentarse a las Tinieblas y derrotarlas. La vidente roja les señalara el camino. El vampiro Seth se ha comprometido a protegerlos ya que todavía son unos niños para los estándares de su raza. Los Guardianes no podemos asumir forma física en este mundo, pero si podemos luchar contra los Oscuros mediante un instrumento que nos canalice. Y lo haremos, ustedes son nuestra llave.

-¿Qué es esa vara?- pregunto Teddy, quien había permanecido callado.

-Ese es el Báculo del Destino- dijo Zolan y señalo a Fred y a Nym- y ustedes, son el mago de los cinco elementos.

-¿Cuál de nosotros?- pregunto Fred.

-Ambos, son gemelos, llevan la misma sangre y compartieron el mismo vientre. Hombre y mujer, las dos caras de la misma moneda. En cierto modo es lógico, se complementan. Hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos de que fuese así- explico Elya- pero nadie sabe con certeza las razones de los designios del Único. Lo único cierto es que sobre sus hombros llevan una gran responsabilidad, ya que deben ayudarnos a ganar y que su mundo no se pierda para siempre en la oscuridad.

Las dos figuras de luz callaron y entonces los tres chicos empezaron a deliberar.

-No me lo creo- dijo Fred- Papa nos hubiese mencionado algo, sabemos que él tiene súper poderes, pero nosotros no podemos hacer fuego.

-De hecho- contesto Nym- no podemos hacer nada fuera de lo normal para un mago. Y creo que ni papa ni mama ni nadie sabe esto. Pero según ellos- miro un poco temerosa hacia las figuras de luz- tenemos que ir con ese báculo a enfrentarnos con las Tinieblas o algo así……….para ganar. No se tú, pero no me provoca que ese tal Grindelwald se apodere del planeta y nos haga sus esclavos, a los muggles y a los magos.

-Puede ser algo peligroso- esta vez Teddy estaba preocupado- digo, una gran batalla se aproxima, todos los chicos de séptimo se fueron con tus padres y tus tíos. No quiero dejarlos ir solos, ni a ustedes ni a Elie, si les hacen daño…………

-Iremos y tú iras con nosotros- dijo Fred- aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea adonde vamos.

-Sencillo- dijo Teddy mirando a Elie quien estaba muy quieta escuchando todo- la nena nos lo dirá o por lo menos nos señalara con la mano- Elie sonrió y de pronto apunto el báculo con su dedito índice.

-Deben tomar el Báculo del Destino- dijo Zolan- solo ustedes dos pueden hacerlo. Si otro lo toca morirá.

-¿Cómo lo trajeron?- pregunto Nym.

-Pansy Parkinson de seguro conjuro su escudo- explico Teddy- me han dicho que es indestructible.

-¿Nos dará superpoderes? - pregunto Fred un poco entusiasmado.

-No mas de los que naturalmente ya tienen- explico Elya- la unión de los cinco elementos en ustedes de hecho anula las habilidades de los cinco elementos por separado, por lo que no pueden volar, ni leer mentes, ni provocar fuego ni ninguna otra cosa. Es otra clase de energía la que poseen, otra tipo de magia por así decirlo. Ustedes, mis pequeños amigos y el báculo, son nuestros canalizadores.

-No podemos permanecer en esta forma de luz mucho tiempo- dijo Zolan- aun no nos he permitido, no debemos perturbar mas el balance de lo que esta, seremos invisibles a sus ojos y no podrán escucharnos hasta que llegue el momento. Deberán confiar en la vidente roja y en el vampiro. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos el lugar exacto donde debe ser utilizado el báculo, solo lo sabe la pequeña porque lo ha visto, se lo ha mostrado el Único. Y llévense al chico del cabello color violeta, puesto que no tiene ninguna intención de separarse de ustedes. A veces hay que dejar que los actos de generosidad se expliquen por si solos. Tomen el Báculo de Destino. La aventura más fantástica vivida alguna vez por un humano acaba de empezar para ustedes, disfrútenla y sobrevivan.

Nym y Fred se miraron con un poco de duda. Pero el alto Fred, con su cabello rojo alborotado, sus pecas y su sonrisa candida, valiente como buen Gryffindor, fue el primero que dio un paso, animando a su hermana a ir con él. El báculo era más o menos de la estatura de Nym, los dos chicos dieron un rodeo.

-Lista- pregunto Fred, Nym asintió- Ahora, hagámoslo- los chicos cerraron sus manos sobre la vara de metal y la piedra brillo de pronto. No sintieron nada particularmente extraño más allá de un cosquilleo en las manos. Desencajaron el báculo de su pedestal.

-Bien- dijo Zolan con una profunda satisfacción- ahora, uno de ustedes llévelo por los momentos. Ni el metamorfomago, ni Elaine Malfoy, ni el vampiro pueden tomar el báculo. Solo es para Fred y Nymphadora Weasley. Ahora salgan del castillo y vayan hacia donde les indique Elaine.

La forma de luz que representaba a Elya se acerco a Teddy y a Elaine quienes pestañearon por la intensidad de la luz. Elie sin embargo esbozo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola Elaine- dijo Elya- sin duda me recuerdas.

Elie gorgoteo y aplaudió con las manitas.

-Mi ángel ……..Elya- dijo Elie con su voz animada y esbozando una esplendida sonrisa- Elaine la vieja.

-¿Sabes a donde tienen que ir con el Báculo?- pregunto Elya amablemente- nosotros te seguiremos Elaine la joven. ¿Sabes que esto es importante? ¿No es así pequeña?

-Si- contesto Elie- yo…..llevarte. Cuidar a mi mami- siguió aplaudiendo totalmente eufórica. Teddy la dejo en el suelo un rato. Y la niña corrió hacia Fred Weasley que dejo el báculo en manos de su hermana y fue directo hacia la nena para evitar que se acercara.

Fred se arrodillo frente a ella y le hablo con sus ojos azules intensos mirando directamente a los grises de Elie. Quería a la nena como si fuese de su familia, tenían una conexión especial, él era especialmente cariñoso con ella y la bebe le devolvía todas sus atenciones. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Elie se acercase al báculo y se dañara. Quería dejarla en el castillo pero al parecer ella tendría que ir también. Era un hecho, su abuela iba a matarlos.

-Elie- dijo Fred- no puedes acercarte al báculo. Me entendiste Elie. No lo toques, quema……duele…..

-Si- dijo ella hipnotizada por los ojos azules del chico. De todos sus primos postizos, Fred era sin duda su preferido.

-Bien- dijo Fred sonriente- Prometido nena.

-Si- dijo Elie cruzando dos deditos frente a la cara de Fred, su gesto de compromiso- prometido.

-Entonces dale un beso a Freddy- contesto Fred muy cariñosamente – y un abrazo también.

Elie le dio un beso en la mejilla y tiro sus brazos cariñosamente a su cuello. Fred la abrazo con fuerza y cerro los ojos deleitándose con el aroma de bebe de la nena. Se levanto y la tomo de la mano. Ya Zolan y Elya habían desaparecido.

-Bien, yo me encargare de Elie- dijo Fred- y cargare por turnos el báculo con Nym. Nos los intercambiaremos, la nena y el báculo. Teddy y el vampiro serán nuestros guardaespaldas.

-¿Cómo saldremos del castillo?- pregunto Teddy mirando con preocupación a Nym quien sostenía el báculo con un poco de aprensión.

-Por el sitio más lógico- dijo Seth con expresión de autosuficiencia- Por la puerta.

-Pero antes- dijo Fred cargando a Elie en sus brazos-iremos a las cocinas, tengo mucha hambre.

-Tú solo piensas en comer- le reclamo Teddy.

-Que quieres que te diga, es cierto- dijo Fred de buen humor- mi padre es Ron Weasley así que es lógico que siempre piense en la comida.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	37. Princess of the Universe

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, Feliz Año Nuevo, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen este capitulo extra largo. Espero que les guste. Dije hace tiempo que para el final haría una pequeña referencia a una de mis películas favoritas The Highlander. Bueno espero que lo disfruten, por favor dejen reviews. Lo bueno de este fic, apenas comienza. Siempre aclaro que esto dejo de ser un Dramione hace rato, pero bueno, mi mente fantasiosa fue mas allá de lo estipulado en el canon de HP, esto se convirtió en un crossover de todo jajajajajajaja. Perdonen mi referencia a Black Hawk Down, jajajjajaja, pero no lo pude evitar. Enjoy.

Banda Sonora a cargo de Queen " Princess of the Universe" "Gimme the Prize", Within Temptations con "The Howling" y por supuesto Linkin Park con "Papercut".

Capitulo 37 Princess of the Universe.

Londres, 1: 30 am

Las almenaras cubrían los techos de los edificios más altos, aunque el efecto del Impulso electromagnético había casi desaparecido, el estado de sitio de la ciudad y la ausencia de aliados que desearan ayudar al Reino Unido en la catástrofe hacia casi imposible reactivar la energía eléctrica en la ciudad. O por lo menos eso era lo que el bando alemán creía. Así que el cielo estaba iluminado por esas grandes fogatas, controladas por ambos bandos.

En la oscuridad de la madrugada, el destino de Londres se decidiría. Cerca del distrito de Southwark, las tropas alemanas se aprestaban a tomar cada uno de las esquinas, en la oscuridad de la noche, había logrado pasar los puentes sobre el Tamesis. El resto de su ejército avanzaba sobre el norte de Inglaterra. Era un ataque relámpago, con la intención de aplacar de una vez la resistencia y hacerse de lo que quedaba del país. Escocia, el baluarte, era solo para Grindelwald, su meta. De resto los muggles de ambos bandos pelearían a muerte para obtener la ciudad, que era el símbolo de la resistencia que durante casi siete meses habían mantenido los británicos en contra de sus invasores alemanes.

El general Stauffen paseaba pensativo entre sus filas, era un hombre alto, portador de un rostro sereno, que aportaba confianza y seguridad a sus subalternos pero así mismo poseedor de una voluntad de acero y de una inteligencia superior a la media, estaba montado sobre un caballo girando instrucciones, a su lado un negra figura, con capucha y una mascara plateada, observaba callado el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. El mortifago apretaba las riendas de su cabello, estaba inquieto, esperaba que todo su plan funcionase, no quería vérselas con Grindelwald, realmente no quería encarar a nadie en ese momento. No había tenido nada de acción y extrañaba la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas en el fragor de la lucha. Ser un Deathcrow vigilado ultimamente no era tan emocionante como sus días de Mortifago con Lord Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald deliberadamente lo había alejado del peligro y lo había colocado en una posición de casi guardaespaldas. Y eso lo enfurecía, quería ver la sangre correr. Quizás cuando ganasen y le diesen el gobierno de Londres, construiría un pequeño coliseo, para ver a los perdedores siendo devorados por animales. Sin duda eso seria muy estimulante y por sobre todas las cosas, le quitaría el aburrimiento.

Había regresado hacia escasas horas al frente, había depositado en la más oscura cripta de la Iglesia de la Temple, el objeto de bronce que le había sido encomendado por su señor, uno que de nuevo estaría perdido para el mundo y la historia.

Algunos secretos era preferible que permaneciesen así, como secretos. En alfabeto Ohgam, esa placa de bronce, que guardo durante muchos años Ignotus Perevell y que fue saqueada de su tumba por un Oscuro, Malcom Scythale, describía como los Tres Hermanos, sellaron su pacto con la Muerte, para crear las Reliquias Mortales, además de eso…………..escrito en esas antiguas letras, estaba el conjuro para llamar………….a la Muerte.

Por supuesto, la única persona que sabia la importancia de ese objeto………..era la única que se había dedicado a estudiar durante años……….el significado de las reliquias………y la única que había comprado el pasaje sin retorno para contactar a los tinieblas. Porque la muerte, las tinieblas y los Oscuros eran la misma cosa, solo que con diferentes nombres.

Michael Avery había hecho su trabajo y ya la maldición Imperius no lo dominaba, decidió vestirse de Mortifago, a pesar de todo, esa época de su vida le traía buenos recuerdos y además…………él era un ingles, de la mas rancia y pura cepa, no insultaría su linaje usando un uniforme militar extranjero, si bien ya lo había arrastrado de muchas formas con su vida disoluta, pero vestirse como oficial alemán lo haría sobre su cadáver. Sus ojos de halcón luchaban contra la oscuridad para definir los contingentes que franqueaban su retaguardia y sus lados. Vio en la distancia y observo el cielo casi anaranjado debido a las almenaras encendidas. Hacia calor y las llamas ardiendo furiosas eran presagios de una buena batalla. Era como si estuviese metido en una caldera, en una olla de presión a punto de estallar, en el infierno de Dante Aliguieri. Casi estuvo tentando a sonreír, la lucha seria dura, tal cual era de su gusto.

De pronto, la tropa paro frente a ellos, el enemigo confirmaba su estupidez enfrentándolo sin esperanza. Eran cientos de soldados ingleses, armados con fusiles, ametralladoras y alguno que otro obus. Caras jóvenes y caras viejas, todos dispuestos a defender su ciudad. Avery no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, esa era su gente, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo un ingles, quizás después de que todo acabase, quizás se mostrase clemente, pero solo………….si ellos le daban una buena pelea. Frente a todos, un hombre joven, cuya cara reconocía ya que era igual a la de su padre. Avery miro al general Stauffen y le señalo que no disparasen. Espoleó su caballo y fue en medio del frente. Theodore Nott se sorprendió al ver la figura del mortifago, sin embargo, con cautela salio a reunirse con él. Guardarían las formas corteses, esa era una guerra convencional, primero los emisarios hablarían. Nott había sido enviado allí porque solicitaron la presencia de un mago y ahora él entendía el porque.

Theo caminaba con seguridad, imponente con sus casi dos metros de estatura, su barba castaña rojiza estaba algo crecida, sus brillantes ojos azules destacaban, sin embargo a pesar de que en general, su cara se mostraba amable, en ese momento estaba bastante serio. Al ver la figura que venia hacia él montada en un caballo, se puso alerta, reconoció la mascara y se estremeció. Un mortigago………….vaya…………..tanto tiempo. Recuerdos dolorosos golpearon su cabeza…………..su pasado acudía de nuevo para acusarlo. Sintió asco………..por el hombre…………por si mismo……………por las cosas que había tenido que hacer cuando tan solo era un chico.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Nott y de paso metiéndose en la mente del hombre. Enseguida supo el nombre, pero no dejo que la sorpresa invadiera su cara. Theo estaba vestido de civil, con pantalón y camiseta oscura, en una chaqueta guardaba una pistola que le había dado Janie, su varita la llevaba en la mano. Prácticamente era el único mago que quedaba en Londres ya que el resto había sido convocado por Harry para la gran batalla que estaban gestando en medio de Escocia. Así que le sorprendía muchísimo ver otro allí. Él se había quedado en Londres……………….sobre todas las cosas, por proteger a Janie y ayudar utilizando sus poderes………….pero ese Mortifago...........................¿no se suponia que deberia estar con Grindelwald en Escocia?

-Theodore Nott hijo- la voz de Avery era seca y con un tinte cruel- sin duda si ya leíste mi mente, sabes quien soy. Ahorrémonos las palabras y ríndete cachorro de mal oso.

-Avery- el nombre salio de los labios de Theo inmediatamente. Si, ese era la vieja rata, alguien muy pero muy ……………..escurridizo. Recordaba lo que su padre le había dicho de él……………..inteligente, engañoso, hábil y con una capacidad de sobrevivir innata que dejaba pasmado a todos los que tenían tratos con él. Y además de eso, el Guardián de los Secretos de todos los poderosos del mundo mágico. Theo se tenso, esto no iba a hacer nada fácil, prácticamente iba a negociar con el diablo- si has venido a solicitar la rendición, si bien no estoy autorizado por los muggles a negociar, puedo decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, lucharemos hasta morir.

-Morir………..a veces es la única alternativa- dijo Avery sonriendo sarcásticamente, jalando las riendas del caballo que dio un resoplido y se levanto en sus cuartos traseros para volver a caer al suelo y dar una media vuelta sobre si mismo-por supuesto, solo para algunos- Nott observo detenidamente al mortifago, este se veía terriblemente amenazante en ese caballo, su mascara le cubría la cara como si fuese una armadura. Todo cubierto de negro con su tunica ondeando, parecía un ser salido de las profundidades del averno.

Su montura estaba inquieta y Avery lo tranquilizo con una mano. El animal era negro, un hermoso espécimen, enseguida se tranquilizo con las caricias suaves que su amo le prodigaba. Avery era un ser sin misericordia, pero trataba muy bien a sus caballos sangre pura, eran como sus hijos.

- Lleva este mensaje a tus superiores, ellos sabrá que hacer y con quien discutirlo. Dile que Michael Avery, esta en el ejercito alemán, que si no desean que mueran mas ingleses, deben rendirse y que si quieren podemos llegar a un acuerdo- exclamo Avery- Grindelwald esta de acuerdo en negociar.

-No soy tu mensajero- dijo Nott, quien de nuevo penetro la mente del mortifago y lo que consiguió allí, no dejo de asombrarlo. Claro……………esa era la respuesta a toda esa conversación. Diablos, rayos y centellas…………….algo mas para complicar el asunto. Realmente ese tipo era el rey de los retorcidos. Con razón Voldemort no lo había matado por no acudir a la segunda guerra tal cual como hizo con Karkharov, de hecho quizás esta vez nadie lo tocaría. ¡Maldito! Theo hizo una mueca de desagrado con su boca y Avery sonrío tras la mascara.

- Tú eres un creído- dijo Nott impotente, envaino su varita y lo apunto, Avery levanto una ceja incrédulo pero no hizo nada mas que reírse- mereces la muerte.

-Mira Nott estoy algo cansado de tanta retórica barata- dijo Avery con hastío- en realidad solo estoy metido en todo esto por diversión. Me encanta la guerra, nada me gustaria mas que tener un duelo contigo. Pero debes entender que si me matas, eso a tu gobierno no le va a gustar para nada, un antiguo maleficio me protege, todos ellos lo saben y yo si quiero matarte a ti cachorro, asi que estas en franca desventaja.

Nott río amargamente, no entendía porque esa información tan vital no era del conocimiento del Alto Mando Unificado, sin duda la cúpula de poder inglesa era mas retorcida que el Ministerio Mágico para ciertas cosas y sin duda ambos mundos estaban en total contacto desde hacia siglos.

- No creo que el Gobierno Inglés se vaya a arriesgar a desatar una maldición mortal sobre toda su monarquía. Digamos que no es conveniente sembrar el caos entre los muggles. Ambos bandos me necesitan y lo saben. Mi sangre es más preciosa que el oro. Es lamentable pero es cierto.

-Según tú entonces estamos jodidos- gruño Nott.

-Tú lo has dicho no yo, pero es la absoluta verdad-concluyo Avery- tienen una hora para decidir.

0o0

-Ya terminaste de comer- dijo Teddy con molestia sentado una mesa en la gran cocina de Hogwarts, el vampiro se había quedado en la entrada, para no levantar sospechas entre los elfos domésticos, Nym estaba con él llevando el Báculo de Destino. Fred le daba un vaso de leche tibia a Elie, quien se la tomo sin rechistar. La niña le sonrío mostrando el bigote blanco que le había quedado, Fred tomo una servilleta y le limpio la boca.

-Lista Elie- la niña asintió- Bien meteremos algunas emparedados, fruta, agua y un potaje de calabaza para ti- Elie frunció el ceño- No te pongas melindrosa- la regaño Fred- no puedes morirte de hambre, además la calabaza es buena para el cerebro, el abuelo Arthur dice que es un contraoxidante.

-Antioxidante- lo corrigió Teddy hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba ansioso por hacer lo que se suponía tenían que hacer.

Cuando estuvieron listos, abandonaron las cocinas y se dirigieron a la salida del colegio. Nym lucia bastante pálida, Fred y ella pararon por un momento para intercambiarse a Elie y el Báculo, que estaba brillando de manera tenue. Nym se mareo y Teddy la apoyo en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

-Un poco aturdida- contesto la chica pasándole a Elie quien estaba dormida de nuevo a los brazos de Teddy, mientras ella trataba de atar su cabello rojo en una trenza- cuando te separas de él un poco es como si se algo saliese de tu cuerpo.

El vampiro Seth abría la marcha con su siniestra presencia, pocas veces hablaba. Se desplazaba rápido y ágil como un gato, sus vestiduras negras oscilaban mientras caminaba. Su mirada roja examinaba todo alrededor. De pronto olfateo el ambiente y enseguida se irguió en posición de ataque.

-Viene alguien- dijo con su voz gruesa y gutural.

Minerva McGonagall había despertado de súbito esa madrugada, asaltada por un presentimiento, enseguida se vistió y salio a recorrer el castillo, buscando la causa de tal inquietud. Cuando vio la figura negra y adusta del vampiro, la anciana señora ahogo un aullido y enseguida lanzo un hechizo:

-_Desmaius-_ el embrujo choco directamente con el pecho del vampiro, quien hizo caso omiso. Los hechizos usuales no lo afectaban, era más resistente que cualquier humano. Enseguida tomo impulso y fue hasta su atacante. Nym y Teddy gritaron.

-¡No!- los dos chicos corrieron atrás del vampiro quien tenia sujeta a la profesora McGonagall, quien trataba en vano de desafarse de su poderoso agarre.

-Wesley, Lupin ¿Qué hacen a estas horas despiertos? ¿Qué significa esto?- entonces la profesora McGonagall vio el báculo en manos de Fred y abrió los ojos asombradas- ¿Cómo pudiste? Entonces el mago de los cinco elementos……….

-Seth suelta a la profesora Mc Gonagall- exigió Nym- no te hará daño.

Seth la soltó inmediatamente y le hizo una reverencia a la desconcertada directora.

-Señora- dijo el vampiro con su voz siniestra- perdone, no sabia quien era. Su fama la precede. Jamás un vampiro dañaría a alguien que mas de una vez a proclamado ante los magos nuestros derechos a ser respetados como lo que somos.

-Casi haces que me arrepienta de defenderos, no pensaba hacerle daño – dijo la Profesora McGonaggall recuperando su apostura severa- solo me asuste al verlo con los chicos. Ustedes saben que tienen sus limites, así ha sido acordado desde hace siglos- luego miro a los chicos- Ustedes son………………!Rayos! lo siento niños pero debe haber otra forma no puedo dejarlos salir. La batalla va a empezar, todos peligramos, no deben salir de aquí bajo ningún motivo.

Los tres chicos se miraron y luego Nym hizo algo que jamás hubiese hecho en su sano juicio, pero puesto que la situación era desesperada no tuvo mas remedio.

-_Desmiaus_- el hechizo fue potente y McGonagoll cayo desmayada en los brazos de Seth.

-Nym, te van a expulsar del colegio- grito Fred estupefacto.

-A estas alturas, si no usamos ese bendito báculo- dijo Nym bastante preocupada- No habrá colegio a donde asistir- miro a la profesora con algo de culpa- lo siento directora, pero esta vez……………………..nosotros tenemos la razón.

Llevaron a la profesora McGonagall con cuidado a un aula vacía y la encerraron con un conjuro. Sin duda cuando despertase, ella saldría de allí fácilmente. Pero por la fuerza del hechizo eso no pasaría en varias horas y ellos estarían muy lejos para ese entonces.

_La triada encontrara al destino cuando los cinco elementos en uno_

_desafíen la autoridad._

0o0

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Janie no salía de su perplejidad y deambulaba de un lado a otro en la sala del Estado Mayor. Sus jefes la miraron con incomodidad y ella muy apenada por su aptitud decidió sentarse. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado inquieta, vio a Theo entrando de nuevo en la estancia. Después de dar su mensaje, había salido a conversar con algunos oficiales, el mago del poder mental había hecho muchos amigos entre los muggles y era bastante popular. Antes de que ella entrara a la sala situacional, escoltada por Theo prácticamente todo el mundo en los pasillos lo había saludado. _"Nott así que pelearas con nosotros, les patearemos el culo", "Recuérdame no jugar poker otra vez contigo, maldita sabandija tramposa" "Supimos que estas de novio con la reina del hielo, suerte, la necesitaras"_. Nott apretó manos, ofreció saludos y abrazos y río un rato con el comentario hacia Janie, mientras ella se hacia la desentendida. Theo la miraba con los ojos brillantes, parte de él lo aceptaba, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella, como un niño. _"Reina del Hielo, ¡JA! si ellos supiesen………………"_

Estaban todos sentados en medio de la sala situacional, la iluminación era escasa y los extractores mecánicos hacían lo que podían para airear el enrarecido ambiente de la habitación, el olor a petróleo y aceite era decididamente insoportable, estar sin energía eléctrica era un suplicio, quizás no pudiesen hacer nada al respecto en cuanto a los vehículos, pero algo de luz sin duda seria necesaria. Por eso y otras cosas estaban reunidos, sin embargo las noticias que traía Theo eran un poco………………inesperadas.

Theo inmediatamente que dio su mensaje se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Kingsley no estaba, había ido a Escocia, así que se sentía fuera de lugar, sin embargo al intentar irse, el General que era el jefe del Alto Mando Unificado le pidió que permaneciese allí y presenciara la discusión. Salio por un momento y luego entro de nuevo, ubicándose en una esquina de la gran habitación, con Janie en su campo visual.

-Es una situación delicada- dijo el jefe del Alto comando Unificado- esto era imprevisto. Esperaremos que no den la respuesta en código morse. Sin duda deberemos obedecer al parlamento y a su Majestad. Ellos son los que deben decidir sobre este asunto.

-No iremos a entregar al país en una demostración de sumisión hacia la monarquía- Janie estallo de nuevo en un apasionado arrebato de impaciencia- eso es inconcebible. Esta en contra de todos los principios democráticos por lo que se rige este país. No estamos en la época medieval.

-Andrews- dijo el señor M con calma- el régimen de este país se llama Monarquía Parlamentaria. Su majestad la reina tiene la última palabra. El primer ministro esta de acuerdo en que debe ser así.

Janie resoplo descontenta y volvió a tomar asiento, su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza y luego todo envuelto en una especie de moño, llevaba sus anteojos ese día, así como pantalón verde militar, botas militares y chaleco antibalas. Ella también iría a pelear por su país, aunque su gobierno fuese la mierda. Miro a Nott y este le guiño un ojo y le hizo una señal de que se calmase. Ella bufo de nuevo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, de pronto un soldado entro a la sala con dos sobres, uno de ellos tenia el sello real estampado y el otro el sello del parlamento. El jefe del Alto mando unificado espero a que el soldado se marchase cerrando la puerta, luego abrió los dos sobres y leyó su contenido, luego de un rato en donde se mantuvo el silencio, el hombre, vestido en uniforme de campaña verde, enfrento con la mirada a todos los presentes y luego de un rato una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-_"El Reino Unido-_ dijo con voz emocionada leyendo de nuevo el mensaje del Parlamento- _no se rendirá jamás ante potencia extranjera. Todo ingles que directa o indirectamente participe o colabore con el enemigo será declarado traidor"_- luego se dispuso a abrir el mensaje de la Reina, leyó un rato y frunció el ceño- Solo hay una petición. Michael Avery, Duque de Norfolk por derecho y por linaje, no debe sufrir en lo posible ningún daño, ni de parte de nosotros y ni de parte de los alemanes. Así fue hecho en las dos ultimas guerras del mundo mágico y en las muggles, la nobleza se mantiene apartada- se oyeron protestas veladas a su alrededor.

-Esto es inconcebible- dijo un hombre maduro quien era el secretario del Alto mando Unificado- Avery es un traidor. Independientemente de sus nexos con la monarquía debe morir.

-No debemos matarlo, seria alentar a los que desean cambiar el sistema político de este país- dijo otro hombre, quien tenia varios papeles extendidos frente a él, Janie lo miro y le pareció recordar que era el consejero político del ejercito, un maldito burócrata- la familia real y sus allegados son intocables para nosotros.

-Su majestad, la Reina de Inglaterra pide personalmente, que la identidad y parentesco lejano de dicho hombre con la familia real, no sea de conocimiento público, pero para no sentar malos precedentes, desea que se conserve su vida y sea tratado lo más diplomáticamente posible. Eso mis queridos compañeros, es……una manera de decirnos…….gánenle a los malditos alemanas y patéenle el trasero a Avery pero no lo maten.

-Avery es un mago- dijo Janie, quien estaba allí porque era la encargada de transcribir las reuniones, no se suponía que ella opinase, pero durante los siete meses que estaban en guerra, había aportado ideas muy valiosas, conocía de primera mano el mundo mágico por su hermano, tenia una visión "muggle" del asunto mágico, había servido de enlace, así que sus superiores finalmente desistieron de hacerla callar y escuchaban lo que tenia que decir, no sin cierta incomodidad, la chica era todo un genio de tácticas, pero seguía siendo una subordinada.- ¿Cómo es que pertenece a esa familia? Y¿ porque rayos sale a relucir esto al final?- todos se encogieron de hombros, nadie lo sabia con exactitud, por supuesto estaba claro para los presentes que la Reina no era una bruja o ¿Si? Nadie hizo ningún comentario. Janie tomo aire de nuevo y dijo sin perder el aplomo- nosotros no podremos atraparlo, es un mago y de los malos. Es un mortifago.

-Te aseguro que Grindelwald no tenía ganas de acudir a él, es resbaloso como una buena serpiente, y capaz de hacerte firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte, astuto como un zorro. Pero creo que visto que no ha sido tan fácil como él creyó en un principio, ganarnos, el Señor Oscuro esta haciendo uso de su última carta- comento Theodore Nott con los brazos cruzados, apoyando en un muro- Quiere que el gobierno muggle se rinda para que le quede algo que gobernar, los cinco elementos no se la pondrán fácil en Escocia, si perdemos aniquilara lo que queda de magia en el Reino Unido.

-Theodore Nott- dijo el comando del Alto mando unificado- tienes que capturar a nuestro queridísimo Lord Avery. Eres el único mago aquí. Digamos que no necesitamos una distracción de ese tipo en plena batalla. Del resto, nos encargaremos nosotros.

-Hecho- contesto Theo.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Janie, Theo hizo ademán de protestar, pero la intensidad de la mirada de ella lo hizo callar. Theo sintió la molestia creciendo en su corazón, Janie era bastante persistente cuando se proponía algo, sin duda no se aplacaría si iniciaban una relación juntos, si finalmente cuando todo acabase decidía vivir con ella. Seria una eterna lucha de poderes. Sonaba excitante………..pero a la vez……………..era algo intimidante toda la perspectiva. Y algo dentro de él …………no quería fallar de nuevo…………no quería perderla.

-General- exclamo un joven oficial que entraba en ese momento apurado con un telegrama- le tengo excelentes noticias.

-Hable soldado- dijo el jefe del Alto Mando Unificado un poco molesto por tanta interrupción. Le quito el telegrama al soldado pero no lo abrio.

-Aproximadamente 50 destructores y dos portaviones se acercan a la costa inglesa por el Canal - el soldado estaba evidentemente emocionado- aviones se dirigen a todo el sur de Inglaterra, dejando caer tropas en paracaídas. Hay tres escuadrones dirigiéndose a Londres en estos momentos, los centinelas los han avistado. En el sur están peleando, han ganado la planicie de Salisbury.

-Una invasión- todo el mundo empezó a gritar, el jefe del Alto Mando Unificado golpeo con fuerza la mesa- maldita sea. Creí que todos los alemanes estaban aquí. ¿De cuantos estamos hablando? ¿Son alemanes?

El chico meneo la cabeza.

-Por los cálculos son mas de 100 mil hombres- dijo el soldado impaciente por dar la gran noticia.

-Es Normandía al revés- comento alguien- son demasiados, podemos dar por perdida esta guerra.

-En Normandía, había cerca de un millón de hombres invadiendo el continente- corrigió Janie- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Janie esperanzada- ¿Vienen a ayudarnos?

-Al parecer, los chinos le hicieron algo muy pero muy malo a Seattle, así que los yanquis vienen a patearles el culo a sus aliados los alemanes- dijo el soldado, el griterío emocionado sacudió la estancia, los militares se abrazaban, de alguna forma era inesperado pero bienvenido.

-¿Atacaron a los Estados Unidos?- pregunto Janie sin dejarse llevar por la euforia del momento.

-Hace 48 horas, los chinos lanzaron un misil basilistico al continente americano, atacaron con un Impulso Electromagnetico a Seattle, imagínense ya no hay Microsoft ni música grounge ni Starbucks- dijo el soldado, alguien tosió y el chico siguió hablando un poco mas serio-no habíamos tenido noticias, porque las comunicaciones con el teletipo son precarias y lentas para cruzar el Atlántico. La OTAN activó el tratado y las tropas estadounidenses están saliendo de sus bases en Holanda, Bélgica y Francia. Al parecer el ataque a Seattle fue un error, algún loco fanático de Grindelwald activo los misiles, además mientras los chinos le trataban de explicar el asunto de manera convincente al Congreso Americano, los civiles le acaban de dar un golpe de estado al gobierno chino, ya China no es comunista y el nuevo gobierno intenta evitar una guerra con USA a como de lugar, incluso han ofrecido dinero para reconstruir Seattle, pero los yanquis están cabreados y saben que los alemanes están detrás de todo…………………así que vienen por ellos.

-Estas muy bien informado – dijo Janie sorprendida- ¿Quién es tu fuente?

-La Telégrafo funciona a veces pero cuando funciona………..es lo máximo- comento el soldado a la ligera-además la oficial que se ocupa del aparato yanqui en Pensacola es muy mona, tenemos seis meses hablando, acepto ser mi novia, aunque no nos conocemos personalmente, es algo como el chat, así que realmente paso muchas horas en el teletipo- todo el mundo río a carcajadas. Janie lo miro incrédula.

-Señor- dijo otro soldado que había entrado intempestivamente en la habitación- Hay un coronel estadounidense en el teletipo pidiendo permiso para entrar al espacio aéreo londinense, va a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Quiere reunirse con usted antes de empezar el ataque.

-Concedido.

0o0

Londres, 3 de la madrugada.

Entonces la batalla de Londres dio inicio, un disparo de mortero a sus filas le indico al general Stauffen que no había rendición. Así que las tropas de pronto se fueron una contra otra, disparando sin cesar y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Los oficiales de ambos lados giraban instrucciones. Las explosiones sacudían los cimientos de los edificios. La lucha era encarnizada, la energía y la furia desbordaban a los hombres de ambos bandos, era la batalla decisiva, la ultima. Janie decidió comandar ella una unidad y avanzaba con su grupo de hombres sobre un continente alemán. Theo la seguía con pistola y varita en mano.

-Debiste quedarte en el cuartel general- le grito Theo cuando la tuvo que jalar hacia la pared de un edificio cuando percibio unas balas razantes ir sobre ella.

-No tiene sentido, no hay nadie allí, solo las secretarias, además debo ayudarte a llegar hasta Avery- contesto ella mirando a todas direcciones, pidió a uno de sus soldados unos binoculares infrarrojos. Vio varios contingentes alemanes a veinte metros.

-Por la derecha, en ese callejón- grito Janie- fuego a discreción.

Los soldados obedecieron, y a ella y Theo Nott los siguieron disparando y se echaron al suelo cuando una explosión les hizo frente. En medio del humo y la destrucción que quedo luego del impacto de mortero, se dieron cuenta que dos de los suyos habían caído.

-Diablos- dijo ella, miro a su alrededor para contar los heridos, eran bastantes- bien chicos, retirada, nos han quitado el sector, vamos a buscar refuerzos.

Después de unos minutos caminando por varias calles iluminadas solo por antorchas, llegaron al cuartel general. Había un sentimiento de desanimo generalizado porque los alemanes estaban avanzando calle por calle. Extrañamente los americanos no hacían su aparición. Theo podía sentir el murmullo de descontento y la derrota pululando en las mentes de todos, así que decidió poner a prueba su poder y se subió en el techo de un vehiculo abandonado.

.

-Hey, chicos, escuchen- grito Theo, nadie prestaba atención, la confusión era total, se obligo a colocarse la varita en la garganta para amplificar su voz- ¡Atención!

La gente callo y uno a uno fueron acercándose hacia donde estaba Theo Nott.

-Se lo que piensan- dijo Theo- creen que todo esta perdido y que ellos ganaran. Pero no tiene porque ser así. Nosotros somos tan hombres y mujeres como ellos. Y tenemos la verdad y la justicia de nuestra parte. Estamos defendiendo nuestra ciudad y nuestro país ante la acometida sangrienta de unos tipos que simplemente desean apropiarse de lo nuestro. No debemos claudicar, no debemos dejar que nos derroten. Debemos luchar hasta el último mago- todo el mundo levanto una ceja, Theo se encogió de hombros- Bueno magos…………elfos domésticos ……….hombres……..todos somos británicos- la gente murmuro asintiendo- y si tenemos que morir, moriremos por la mejor razón…………………por nuestra patria.

-Es muy fácil para ti- grito un chico, un joven soldado- eres un mago, no morirás. Puedes ir a donde quieras, en cambio nosotros, desapareceremos en este infierno. Nos están ganando.

-Soy un mago, es cierto- dijo Theo- pero también soy ingles y me duele lo que le pase a esta tierra. Mago o no, no voy a dejar que los malditos alemanes pongan su bandera en Trafalgar Square y !si! ……..estoy dispuesto a dejar el alma en esta lucha. Y si ustedes son hijos de Inglaterra, hijos de Britania, herederos de una tradición de lucha y resistencia, no dejaran que eso suceda.

Se escucho a la gente murmurando y Theo utilizo todo su poder mental para infundir esperanza y tranquilidad a los cientos de soldados que lo estaban escuchando. De pronto las voces empezaron a subir de tono y algunos aplausos se escucharon.

-El mago tiene razón- dijo un tipo barbudo que era de la milicia civil- tenemos que defender lo nuestro. Hay que darles un escarmiento a esos tipos por meterse aquí.

-Les patearemos el culo y los haremos comer mierda- dijo otro con acento cokney, la gente se río y victoreo.

-A luchar- gritaron unos soldados levantando sus fusiles. La gente aplaudió con más entusiasmo y algunas sonrisas se vieron en los rostros sucios de aquellos cansados por la lucha.

Theo miraba todo a su alrededor sonriente y Janie lo esperaba en el suelo. Theo dio un salto y se coloco al lado de ella. Janie lo tomo de la mano y le dijo.

-Gracias- sus ojos verdes miraron intensamente a Theo- creo que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando que nos recuerden el porque de todo esto.

-Hey Nott, si te lanzas a primer ministro……………..tienes nuestro voto seguro- le gritaron unos tenientes que iban saliendo del lugar con sus respectivos batallones. Le hicieron una señal con la mano, la V de Victoria de Wiston Churchill, el antiguo Primer Ministro, ese..................el de la segunda guerra mundial muggle. Un tipo genial segun Albus Dumblendore

-Creo que tienes que dedicarte a la política- le dijo el señor M, pasando por su lado, palmeándole el hombro. Theo se azoro de inmediato pero sin embargo sonrío de vuelta……..Política…………..realmente no sonaba tan mal- eres un buen orador.

-Sobre mi cadáver- le dijo Janie, lanzándole los brazos al cuello a Theo, enseguida el hombre reacciono apresando con sus grandes manos su frágil cintura- el único sitio en donde vas a hacer campaña es en mi cama. Y tendrás que esforzarte por mi voto.

-Bien nena- dijo Theo aguantándose las ganas de estamparle un beso allí mismo- vamos a reorganizarnos y busquemos a ese maldito mortifago de una buena vez.

De pronto un sonido agudo resonó en sus oídos, Theo miro al ennegrecido cielo, se veían varias luces moviéndose en el. Los soldados gritaron eufóricos y saludaron con sus fusiles en mano. El ruido de las turbinas sonó estruendoso por todo el sitio.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Theo a Janie. Las luces en el cielo dieron una vuelta y de nuevo se acercaron. Eran aviones cazas, dando un vuelo de reconocimiento.

-La caballería acaba de llegar-dijo Janie contenta, en realidad ese no era el termino pero la idea era la misma- eso que oíste Theo, son los F-19 rompiendo la barrera del sonido. La fiesta empezó.

-¿Qué demonios es un F-19? ¿Barrera del sonido?- pregunto Theo a Janie, mientras esta lo jalaba de un brazo para de nuevo ir a las calles de Londres a luchar.

-Léeme la mente, ahorraremos tiempo- dijo ella.

-No debería hacerlo. Si te leo la mente, Janie, de seguro terminamos en una cama- dijo Theo con un poco de desconsuelo.

0o0

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Nym llevando en brazos a Elie.

-Nos iremos montados en los Thresthals- dijo Teddy- ninguno sabe aparecerse y Elie no tiene un lenguaje muy fluido que digamos para decirnos a donde ir.

-No podemos verlos- comento Fred- o ¿si?- los tres chicos menearon la cabeza, Elie los imito. La pequeña pelirroja le echo los brazos a Nym, quien le dijo palabras de consuelo y le beso el cabello.

-El vampiro los puede ver, ¿cierto?- comento Teddy. Seth asintió y se adelanto al grupo. Estaban en la salida del Castillo de Hogwarts en los terrenos circundantes al bosque prohibido. Observaron algunos arbustos moviéndose, como si algo invisible los apartase del camino.

Seth hizo un chillido y los animales se acercaron. Los chicos miraban desconcertados a todos lados en el borde del bosque prohibido. Sabían que estaba allí pero no podían verlos. El vampiro sirvió de guía para ellos. Tomo la mano desnuda de Nym para que tocase el lomo del Thresthal. Ella sonrío, acaricio la piel suave y aterciopelada del animal, luego sintió como algo le lamia la mano. Nym se estremeció pero le sonrío agradecida al vampiro. Teddy arrugo la cara, se sentía algo………….celoso.

Seth los subió a todos en uno a los Thresthals , Fred maniobraba el báculo del destino con dificultad pero logro mantener el equilibrio, apretó sus muslos sobre el lomo del animal y sujeto una mano en el cuello de su Thresthal, Teddy se sentó con Nym y Elie en uno de los animales y tomo la cintura de Nym con fuerza para asegurarlas a ella y a la niña. Cuando los animales se elevaron, Teddy pregunto a Elie.

-¿Por donde pequeña?- Elie señalo al norte y rió.

Seth se convirtió en una bandada de murciélagos y siguió a los animales, que lucían como sombras voladoras en medio de la noche, medio invisibles pero no totalmente a ojos expertos. El camino no seria tan largo……………pero sin duda estaría llenos de peligro.

Descendieron en la falda de una colina que destacaba sobre una amplia llanura, el ambiente estaba pesado y los chicos estaban un poco azorados. Rayos eléctricos caían por todo el sitio, llenando el ambiente de electricidad estática.

El báculo entonces empezó a brillar con luz dorada. Fred se asusto y casi lo deja caer.

-Ahora que hacemos- pregunto a Elie.

La niña entonces desvío su mirada al final de la colina, sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros y señalo la cúspide de la montaña.

El vampiro tomo forma humana y empezó a olisquear el aire.

-De prisa- dijo Seth- algo malvado se acerca, puedo olerlo.

Entonces cinco Deathcrows hicieron su aparición de la nada. Habían sido apostados allí por Grindelwald quien tenia un presentimiento…………….sin duda el correcto.

-Ataquen- grito en alemán uno de los hombres.

Lanzo un hechizo pero Teddy fue mas rápido y lo aturdió.

-Corran hacia la cima de la montaña- grito Seth- Lupin y yo nos encargaremos.

Nym con Elie y Fred corrieron cuesta arriba, mientras Seth se levanto en toda su estatura, amenazante y siniestro. Teddy dio un salto, vio al Deathcrow que estaba mas adelantado, corrió hacia él y lo pateo en la cara, dejando al hombre inconsciente.

-Bien hecho hijo de lobo- mascullo Seth enseñando sus colmillos- pero por esta vez mejor usa la magia.

-No se hacer maldiciones imperdonables- dijo Teddy- Además como sabes que mi padre…………era …………- Teddy se olio la axila- por supuesto………..las feromonas ……..son hereditarias.

-Pues si………….te puedo oler a millas- dijo Seth mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, los Deathcrows corrían hacia ellos- ¿Como que sabes hacer maldiciones imperdonables?- Teddy meneo la cabeza y se encogio de hombros.

Los tres Deathcrows llegaron hasta ellos y escucharon el comentario.

-Pero nosotros si- el Deathcrow le envío un _Avada_ y Teddy salto y rodó por el piso esquivando la maldición asesina.

-Siempre el vampiro- gruño Seth mientras observaba con hambre a los tres hombres- tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Entonces Seth rápidamente como un torbellino negro, se lanzo contra los tres hombres y Teddy volteo la cara para no presenciar la matanza, solo escucho muchos gritos, el sonido de huesos quebrándose y de algo succionando, inmediatamente se le revolvió el estomago.

Cuando Seth termino, los hombres estaban pálidos, arrugados como pasas, con las gargantas desgarradas y muertos. A Teddy se le hizo una escena dantesca, el asco se apoderaba de él, pero al rato suspiro tranquilizado.

-Vamos rápido arriba- dijo Seth- creo que nuestro trabajo no ha concluido.

0o0

Castillo de Grosslim, 1 de la madrugada.

Las tropas Deathcrows esperaban en las afueras del castillo, a Hermione se le pusieron los vellos de punta. Eran cientos quizás miles, no tenia idea de que fuesen tantos. Pero ya Franz se lo había advertido, Grindelwald había reclutado magos oscuros de toda Europa. De pronto observo a Lucius Malfoy y a la madre de Franz, Gerda hablando en un rincón, la mujer parecía un poco incomoda.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Gerda Metzger desviando su mirada de los helados ojos grises Lucius. Era una mujer muy atractiva, como todos los magos oscuros, se mantenía joven, tenia el aspecto de una mujer de 40 años, aunque rondaba los setenta. Lucius Malfoy llevaba uniforme negro, miraba de manera intensa a esa alta bruja, que de alguna forma, por sus maneras exquisitas y delicadas se había ganado su aprecio y su confianza. Habían sido obligados por Gellert a compartir su cama con él, en innumerables ocasiones, siendo victimas y participes de su sadismo sexual, por lo que se sentían quizás que compartían algún sucio secreto. Si bien al principio a Lucius no le importo acostarse con el Señor Tenebroso y su hija, ya que su apetito sexual era tan decadente como el de Grindelwald, y a decir verdad no la pasaban tan mal, era algo bastante extraño pero de alguna forma divertido. De pronto, poco a poco se encontró durmiendo a solas con ella, más veces de lo que consideraría prudente y un día se dio cuenta, de que se había convertido en su amante. Grindelwald solo río cuando se entero y no le dio importancia al asunto, pero los dejo tranquilos, no los llamo mas a su cama, cuando habia sentimientos implicados ya no era tan divertido el asunto. Para Lucius, no había oportunidad alguna de enamorarse de ella, eso estaba fuera de su código personal, sin embargo Gerda era una mujer interesante, inteligente y digna de un Malfoy.

Gerda no pudo evitar sentirse atraída cada vez más a ese alto hombre rubio, que era un dios en la cama, capaz de verdaderas proezas sexuales, pero que evadía cualquier tema personal. Hosco, huraño, malévolo pero capaz de dejarla sin aire solo con su mirada.

-Me casare contigo en cuanto regrese- dijo Lucius sin emoción- creo que eso es lo que quiere. ¿No es así? Mi señora.

-Quiero que regreses en una pieza- dijo ella- eso es todo.

Lucius le tomo la mano y se la beso casi por obligación. Hermione al ver el gesto hizo una mueca de desagrado. No lo soportaba, ese hombre era la frialdad personificada, incapaz de sentir nada y ni siquiera con su amante era capaz de un gesto tierno.

-Lucius- dijo ella con desaliento- No te enfrentes con tu hijo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Hum- dijo Lucius, la sangre le hervía cada vez que le recordaban al mocoso traidor- no me pidas eso, esta fuera de discusión. Desapareceré a ese imbecil de la faz de la tierra- y luego añadió con voz alta para que Hermione lo escuchara- y a toda su familia. Oscuros o no- Dicho esto se fue de allí. La mujer se abrazo a si misma en un gesto de debilidad, quizás………….quizás era la primera vez en su vida que se había enamorado………..de alguien.

Gerda vio a Franz y desvío la vista, este le dedico una profunda e intensa mirada, pero luego tambien desvio su mirada. Ella no hablaba mucho con su hijo, de alguna manera, la aterrorizaba. Además se sentía culpable por su destino, ella era la única culpable, pues lo había vendido desde chico por poder, creando algo parecido a un monstruo……..al igual que su padre, Grindelwald, lo era.

Lucius cuando ya nadie lo veía, se oculto en un callejón de la fortaleza de Grosslin, se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme. Se lo había regalado Gerda, en un gesto romántico casi ridículo, él lo olio por un rato y luego lo tiro al suelo con desprecio. Él no estaba para sensiblerías de ese tipo. Se casaría con esa mujer………..porque le convenía y porque era buena en la cama……………por nada mas. Su corazón había muerto hacia mucho tiempo y tuvo nombre y apellido……………..Narcissa Malfoy. Nunca dejaría que otra mujer lo traicionase como ella lo había hecho, jamás. Camino unos metros, pero se detuvo pensativo, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y miro el pañuelo. Maldiciendo una y otra vez, lo volvió a tomar, lo doblo con delicadeza y lo metió dentro de su chaqueta…cerca de su corazón.

Demonios, sentir……………para Lucius Malfoy era una maldición.

0o0

-Bien Theo- dijo Janie haciéndole señas a sus soldados que mirasen hacia algunos edificios para identificar posibles nichos de francotiradores, había tanto fuego y humo, que la ciudad prácticamente estaba iluminada por estos, ellos estaban en Kensington Park- seguimos

Theo cerró los ojos para localizar a Avery, estaba aproximadamente a 500 metros de ellos. Luego escucharon a los aviones disparando metrallas a menos de 100 metros, tomo la mano de Janie que estaba detrás de él y grito.

-Corran- las quince personas entonces empezaron a correr por sus vidas, los impactos de bala impactaban en el suelo cerca de ellos y lograron resguarecerse debajo de un puente.

-Eso estuvo cerca- comento uno de los soldados jadeando de cansancio- creo que nos confundieron.

-Ondea el estandarte blanco- dijo Janie- así nos reconocerán.

-Y los alemanes también, capitanía Andrews- comento un sargento. Se hizo un incomodo silencio, ambos bandos, si no se identificaban pronto, los atacarían sin piedad.

-Bien, regresen- dijo ella con aplomo-y dispersense, si somos pocos pasaremos desapercibidos, diríjanse a unos de los puentes. El capitán Althrop seguramente estará en London Brigde, apóyenlo.

-Nena- dijo Theo en voz baja, concentrándose para rastrear las ondas cerebrales de Avery- estamos cerca, colócate detrás de mí y por favor, Janie, no dejes que te hechicen o que te maten.

Janie saco una pistola y metió una cajetilla de balas dentro de ella, Theo se enfuruño al sentir el chasquido del arma cargándose. Tenia un sentimiento hacia ella muy primario, protección, en su corazón, detestaba tenerla expuesta al peligro. Janie inmediatamente lo entendio, se acerco y le beso la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien

Caminaron unos metros en el parque y allí estaba, el mago, de pie en medio de toda la conflagración. Theo sabia que esa figura negra era Avery, pero también sentía otras muchas mentes cerca.

-No esta solo- dijo Theo- Janie tendrás que guardarme las espaldas- ella enseguida se puso alerta y miro a todos lados. Se atraso intencionalmente y saco su pistola, apuntando a todos lados

Entonces Theo desenfundo su varita y corrió hacia Avery como un loco y Janie tras de él. Entonces los guardaespaldas de Avery salieron de su escondite y empezaron a dispararle, Theo intento confundirlos, pero un hechizo aturdidor de parte de Avery casi lo impacta, así que tuvo que decidir entre los muggle y los magos. Se decidió por el más peligroso.

-_Experliamus-_ grito Theo lanzando el hechizo sobre Avery, este se movió de un salto y grito de vuelta blandiendo su varita.

-_Avada Kedavra_- Theo se hizo a un lado, el rayo verde impacto sobre el césped, dejando una mancha negra en él. Theo trago grueso, por poco y lo mataban como a un cerdo. Seguía oyendo disparos, pero supo por su poder mental que Janie estaba bien.

-Siempre tienes tan mala puntería- grito Theo lanzando tres hechizos consecutivos, luego corrió a un lado y grito- _Sectusempra_- Avery se escabullo por un pelo.

-Tan mala como la tuya, cachorro- contesto Avery y luego lanzo una maldición- _Crucio_.

Theo sintió la maldición impactando sobre su cuerpo. El dolor realmente era insoportable, se doblo sobre si mismo y escucho un grito, dirigió su mirada al frente, era Janie quien estaba en el piso con un disparo en su brazo, pudo observar que la sangre salía a borbotones. Theo en ese momento tuvo pánico, podía ver a Avery caminando hacia a él, como una presa a punto de devorar su carnada y a un oficial alemán acercándose a Janie y apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

-¡NO!- grito Theo desesperado y luego su mente se puso en blanco. Entonces Nott concentro todo su poder y sintió como sus neuronas se desenredaban de su cerebro y se expandían en haces por toda su cabeza. Pudo ver los pensamientos de los otros y entonces su visión se hizo infrarroja y poco a poco los puntos rojos que eran las mentes de todos sus atacantes, uno a uno se fueron apagando. Theo grito desesperado, y pudo controlarse antes de que su poder alcanzase a Janie. Quedo echado en cuatro patas sobre el suelo, respiraba agitadamente y estaba bañado en sudor. Miro alrededor y vio a los atacantes y a Avery tirados sobre el césped. Se acerco gateando a donde estaba Janie, quien lucia pálida como un cadáver.

-Nena- dijo Theo en un murmullo, vio el brazo de Janie y contuvo un gemido. Ella lo miraba desesperada. Theo le acuno la cabeza con su mano y apoyo su frente en la de ella. Estaba asustado de muerte y entonces Janie decido tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco-dijo ella suavemente- creo que la bala dio directo al hueso pero sobreviviré. ¿Estas bien?

-Creo que los mate a todos- dijo Nott con voz ahogada- tendremos problemas.

-Ve a ver a como esta Avery- dijo Janie incorporándose soltando un gemido de dolor- yo me encargare de los demás.

Nott fue hasta el cuerpo de Avery, su pulso latía con fuerza pero su cuerpo estaba flácido como un cadáver, el resto de los soldados estaba igual.

-Theo ¿Qué paso?- dijo Janie sosteniéndose su brazo con el sano- ¿Qué les hicistes a todos ellos?

-Creo que los deje en coma- gruño Theo- bien dejémoslo aquí- se desapareció con Janie frente al Hospital de campaña. Cuando los vieron varios médicos corrieron hacia ella y la obligaron a acostarse en una camilla. El lugar estaba desbordante de actividad, al parecer la intervención de los americanos estaba dando sus frutos, estaban ganando en enfrentamiento. La gente se abrazaba contenta y muchos entre los heridos estaban cantando viejas tonadas populares, el ambiente era festivo y de vez en cuando se escuchaban a los aviones pasando sobre sus cabezas.

Theo detuvo a uno de los oficiales, lo reconoció como el secretario del Jefe de Alto Mando, le dijo el lugar exacto donde estaba Avery, luego corrió hacia su novia, a quien le revisaron el brazo, se lo curaron y la llevaron a un sitio más privado. Después de pasada una hora y aprovechando que los sedantes la habían tranquilizado, Theo se acostó con ella en la camilla, mientras Janie dormía tranquila. Theodore todavía tenía las manos temblando, había estado muy cerca de perderla. También estaba inquieto, en Londres la batalla aparentemente estaba ganada, pero Escocia era otro cuento. Tenia que regresar……………..tenia que ayudar…………sus amigos no podían luchar solos, lo necesitaban, pero tampoco quería dejar a la chica sola y herida en Londres. Hundió su nariz en el cabello de Janie, no pudo evitar gemir de desesperación y ella le apretó una mano para consolarlo. De alguna forma, la joven se sentía en perfecta sintonía con él, sabia que ella era importante para Theodore Nott, pero también lo eran los otros, aquellos que desde hacia mucho tiempo eran su única familia, sus amigos.

-Vete- dijo ella con calma- yo estoy bien. La batalla de Londres, por lo que me dijeron, esta ganada. Te necesitan en Escocia.

0o0

"_**Here we are. Born to be kings.  
We're the princes of the universe.  
Here we belong. Fighting to survive.  
In a world with the darkest powers**_"

**Queen**

Los Highlands, las tierras altas al norte de Escocia, protagonista por miles de años, de intensas batallas, cubierta por milenios por los hielos eternos, actualmente solo eran un conglomerado de llanuras y montañas, las suaves ondulaciones de las colinas contrastaban con las planicies bajas y en las alturas, los Mesenldot, las montañas nevadas, con sus picos coronados de blanco le daban marco a ese bellísimo paisaje. Esta vez, de nuevo serian testigos de un enfrentamiento, solo que acá se decidiría el destino de los millones de habitantes del planeta, magos o no. Cientos de magos avanzaban caminando, protegidos por el escudo de luz que Pansy sostenía, con desbordante energía, chispas salían de todo su cuerpo, Bill la seguía, tranquilo, escoltando a aquella mujer por la cual daría la vida.

Frente a ellos estaba esperando El Ejercito Negro, las fuerzas de las tinieblas, reunidos de todos los lugares del mundo, los temibles Deathcrows, los cuervos, dispuestos a devorar hasta el último pedazo de carne de sus enemigos. Tímidos rayos solares anunciaban el amanecer. El sitio de la batalla se llamaba Badon, como el sitio donde Aureliano Ambrosius también llamado Artorios derrotó a los sajones. Badon como el monte en donde ocurrió la ultima batalla decisiva entre britanos y extranjeros. Badon……………….donde finalmente el destino de todos se decidiria.

Draco y Harry caminaban juntos, Draco llevaba la espada de Griffyndor en su mano, aquella llamada POLARIS, vestía de riguroso negro, expresando en su vestuario el luto de su corazón, sus ojos grises eran mas fríos y tensos mas que nunca, quizás…………..perdería a la mujer de su vida en esa batalla. Quizás……….. En cambio Harry como todos los demás, vestía de muggle, jeans, camiseta y chaqueta, portaba su varita, no necesitaría más. Los acompañaban el ED, lo que quedaba de la orden del Fénix (entre ellos resaltaban Arthur Weasley, Charlie, Hestia Jones, Kingsley, Hagrid), Ron caminaba un poco mas rezagado tomado de la mano con su esposa Luna. Ginny a su lado, miraba con miedo a Harry, a pesar de sus protestas ella había decidido ir, si iban a morir, morirían juntos. El cuerpo de Aurores también estaba, y todos aquellos magos, puros, mestizos o sangre sucia, que o bien habían perdido familiares a manos de los Deathcrows o simplemente iban a defender su patria decididos a que la lucha seria a muerte.

Hermione esperaba en la delantera del Ejército negro, franqueada por Franz Metzger que lucia una mirada inexpugnable, fría, cerrada en su rostro, ella lo miro por un momento, tenía una confianza inquebrantable en ese hombre. El plan estaba trazado, en el momento justo, ninguno de los dos podría vacilar, de eso dependía todo. Malcom Scythale y Gellert Grindelwald estaban más adelantados que todos, la oscuridad descendería pronto y esos idiotas no tendrían nada que hacer, la lucha esperada por siglos y planeada por ellos, iba a tener lugar y después de esto la historia nunca seria igual. Ansiaban el premio, el mayor premio de todos, la inmortalidad, y ningún elemento, ni las profecías, ni nada se interpondría en eso.

Pronto los dos ejércitos estuvieron frente a frente, Pansy seguía sosteniendo el escudo de Energía, pero a una señal de Harry lo desapareció.

Al ver que el Ejército de la Luz, había quitado el escudo, el Ejercito Negro empezó a rugir.

-Deathcrows, muerte, muerte.

Harry se tenso al oír las cientos de voces pidiendo la muerte de aquellos a quienes apreciaba y a los cientos de desconocidos que pelearían por el destino de la humanidad.

Malcom Scythale se adelanto caminando la estrecha franja de tierra que los separaba de sus enemigos con Grindelwald, ambos magos vestían de oscuro, si bien Grindelwald había optado por el uniforme negro de los Deathcrows debajo de su tunica. Los siguieron Hermione y Franz, un aura negra e intimidante rodeaba a los cuatro Oscuros. Sus miradas eran feroces y crueles, solo la de Hermione lucia con algo de paz, los demás eran una verdaderas bestias. Los cinco elementos se intimidaron ante esa presencia maligna. Y ver a Hermione allí, en medio de todo era desolador. El ejército Negro rugía detrás de ellos. Un contigente venido del lugar más remoto del infierno. Hombres sin ley, sedientos de sangre y algunos de almas.

-**Ustedes-** hablo Lord Scythale usando la **Voz**- ríndanse **no tienen nada que hacer, las tinieblas descenderán, es inevitable**- Todo el ejercito de la luz, sintió en sus corazones la verdad de las palabras, se iniciaron las dudas, los miedos, pero entonces este se convirtió en rabia y en deseo de venganza.

-Vinimos a luchar -grito Harry- y lucharemos hasta que el último de nosotros quede en pie.

-**Y así será**- dijo Gellert Grindelwald usando la **Voz,** de nuevo un estremecimiento recorrió el Ejército de la luz. Harry entonces se percato de que ese arrogante hombre rubio, llevaba en su anillo la rota piedra de la resurrección, así como sobre sus hombros estaba la iridiscente capa de la invisibilidad, Harry se extraño, al parecer esta no tenia ningún efecto sobre Grindelwald y también en un cinturón llevaba la varita del Saúco. _!Diablos! que se proponía hacer con las Reliquias Mortales. _

-Parkinson- entonces Malcom Scythale miro a Pansy, ella se sobrecogió, Lord Scythale la penetro con sus ojos negros- que guardado te lo tienes querida.

Bill gruño ante la amenaza y se sitúo al lado de Pansy. Theodore llego de inmediato al otro lado, ambos hombres estaban franqueando sus lados. Grindelwald los miraba a todos como un ave de rapiña.

-Será muy interesante ver el desarrollo del acontecimiento- Lord Scythale siguió con su examen visual de Pansy.

-Viejo idiota- fue lo único que contesto Pansy- pero primero muerta que permitir que le pongas una mano a mi hijo- Entonces su cuerpo se cubrió de un halo de energía color azul. Si bien ella era muy cariñosa en ese momento lucia bastante molesta e irradiaba mucho poder.

Scythale, Gellert, Hermione y Franz se mantuvieron en su sitio. Draco no apartaba los ojos de la mirada de Hermione, no se decían nada, pero Draco le hizo unas señales imperceptibles con los dedos. Hermione asintió disimuladamente. Franz la sujeto por un brazo y asintió también a Draco Malfoy.

Pansy hizo el ademán de adelantarse y Bill fue tras ella. Harry grito con fuerza.

-Atrás- entonces ella retrocedió y bajo la intensidad de su poder.

-Nott- dijo Harry acercándose a Theo con cuidado- ¿Cómo esta el asunto en Londres?

-Sobre ruedas- dijo Theo- pero no podía perderme la diversión aquí. Ya sabes, ustedes son unos perfectos inútiles sin mi presencia- Harry sonrío, los cincos elementos lucharían juntos.

-Entonces- dijo Gellert Grindelwald- ¿Se van a rendir?

-El Amerauder ha hablado- la voz de Draco Malfoy sonó poderosa y decidida. Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Draco parecía estar investido de una autoridad más allá de su comprensión. Todos los sintieron así- No nos rendiremos.

-Es la ultima palabra entonces- dijo Scythale echandole una ojeada de nuevo a Pansy, su atencion entonces se fue hasta Harry- recuerda que te lo advertimos.

Los Deathcrows volvieron a rugir. Los representantes de ambos bandos volvieron a sus sitios al frente de sus respectivos ejércitos.

-Bien chicos- dijo Harry mirando a sus compañeros los cinco elementos y a Bill quien no se despegaba de Pansy- si no salimos vivos de esta, fue un placer conocernos.

-No hables tonterías jefe- dijo Ron- aquí nadie va a morir.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Nott, luego miro a Pansy- deberías irte Pansy, ya el viejo loco sabe que vas a tener un bebe.

-Yo soy parte de ustedes, debemos luchar juntos, somos los cinco- dijo Pansy y le tomo la mano a Bill y con la otra se apretó el vientre- bueno cinco y medio, ya saben el bebe. No se preocupen, de alguna manera, este embarazo refuerza mis poderes.

-Falta el mago de los cinco elementos- comento Harry- en serio que lo necesitamos.

-Aparecerá- dijo Malfoy- yo confío en Místico. Si dijo que iba a aparecer al final, lo hará.

-Eso espero, Gran Medico Brujo-se burlo Harry haciendo referencia a los chamanes indios de las viejas películas de Westerns, las citas cinematograficas se habia vuelto algo corriente en su vocabulario, luego grito a sus filas- Prepárense, todos a sus puestos.

Los cinco elementos vieron las cuatro figuras de los Oscuros caminando hacia su ejército. Hermione sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, allí estaba………….enfrentándola, su único y verdadero amor. Draco miro lánguidamente a Hermione alejándose y apretó la empuñadura de Polaris con fuerza, su mano de metal crujió. Tenía la garganta seca y miedo, un profundo temor…………..de que fuese la última vez que la vería………..con vida.

Tres Oscuros se prepararon para luchar, Hermione desenvaino su katana y Franz Metzger hizo lo mismo con la Daga de la Bruja, que brillo con una intensa luz roja, el cuarto, Grindelwald quien no había gastado muchas palabras con los cinco elementos…………..se adentro en las filas de su ejército. Un halo perverso lo rodeaba, llevaba en sus manos un báculo, una estaca de metal sin ningún adorno, su arma favorita. Los Deathcrows le dejaban el camino libre. _Idiotas, ya verían a lo que se enfrentaban. _Cuando llego al centro de las filas de su ejército… estos se apartaron azorados ante la intensa aura malévola que desbordaba Grindelwald. El Señor Oscuro alzo los brazos y sus ojos se tornaron negros como la noche, su risa resonó por toda la llanura de Badon, entonces el halo oscuro empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Con voz siniestra y utilizando el poder que le confería las reliquias de la muerte que estaban sobre él, hizo el conjuro en voz baja. Un rayo entonces apareció en el cielo y dio en su cuerpo. Gellert se contorsionó y se obligó a arrodillarse……………entonces.

-Oscuridad……………..- mascullo en voz baja, luego se levanto y grito al cielo- Muerte…………………yo ………………..te llamo.

Entonces las nubes en el cielo empezaron a arremolinarse y el sol mañanero desapareció………súbitamente…………………las nubes negras formaron un embudo de tamaño considerable en el cielo y un viento frío empezó a soplar en el lugar. Gellert Grindelwald miraba el cielo enfebrecido. Su sueño empezaba…………………seria el amo de todos…………seria inmortal.

Los Cinco Elementos entonces se pusieron frente a su ejército. Pansy obligo a Bill a retroceder y un aura de energía magenta intenso la cubrió, Ron se encendió por completo en llamas que ardían furiosas, su cuerpo desapareció en medio de ellas, Harry se cubrió de una luz dorada, Nott sintió algo azul dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y sintió como sus poderes mentales se abrían, se sorprendió al saber que podía leer las mentes de todos en el lugar, entonces se dio cuenta de que debía dominarse, su mente empezaba a sentir los efectos de la cacofonía de voces que tenia en su cabeza, cerro los ojos y se concentro.

Draco Malfoy saco su espada que empezó a brillar con una luz azul plateado, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Grindelwald había abierto una puerta a las Tinieblas, vio como del embudo infernal salían sombras espectrales lanzando chillidos y rayos eléctricos……Entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer, lo que Místico le había indicado.

Draco Malfoy, Manawan, el Señor del Agua, Gran hechicero del ejército de la Luz se adelanto caminando adustamente alejándose de sus compañeros los cinco elementos.

Todos ellos…………………estaban investidos de poderes sobrenaturales, dones que habían sido ofrecidos por los dioses, cuales quiera que fuesen. Llevaban dentro de si, poderes impresionantes, eran capaces de todo y tenían la potestad de ganar, era su deber, por ellos……………por todos. El mundo se destruiría si el balance quedaba roto, Grindelwald estaba equivocado, ni siquiera él mismo podría controlar lo que había desatado. Así que ese hombre rubio……………aquel que era poderoso en el elemento agua…………que había sufrido como dios y como ser humano………….que lo había perdido todo para luego recuperarlo…………..levanto su espada y miro al cielo. Jamás se permitiría perder de nuevo…………nunca, miro a Hermione y sintió su corazón estrujarse. Por amor…………………..lo haría solo por amor. Por ella y por el futuro de sus hijos. Las palabras salieron instantáneamente de su boca, en un idioma desconocido pero a la vez familiar para él.

_-Duer sel jain noch isien al mir- _grito Draco Malfoy levantando y agitando a Polaris en el aire sobre su cabeza y un rayo cayo sobre la espada y el destello de energía que cubrió su cuerpo hizo que todos tuvieran que cubrirse los rostros. Draco levanto una mano y rayos eléctricos salieron de esta devolviéndose al cielo. La sentía, la magia envolviendo todo su ser…………………..en ese momento, un poder ancestral se abría camino dentro de su tembloroso cuerpo, sentía el **Quickening **invadiéndolo , tenia dentro de él la energía vital de todo lo que era mágico en el planeta. Sus ojos grises entonces se volvieron de un azul metálico intenso cubriéndolos en su totalidad. En ese momento, por un rato, Draco Malfoy dejo de ser humano. Mistico tenia la razon, llegado el momento, él seria una de las armas mas poderosa sobre la tierra.

Chispas de electricidad estática volaron por todo el sitio, Scythale hizo un gesto de asombro a ver a Draco Malfoy destellando tanto poder. _¡Rayos y centellas! Esto se va a poner feo, ni siquiera Grindelwald tiene el __**Quickening**__ con él. Malfoy es un elegido. . _

De nuevo el ejercito de los muertos hizo su aparición, miles de hombres desnudos, con tatuajes azules en su cuerpo, formas espectrales que extrañamente se veían sólidas, armados hasta los dientes de escudos, espadas, arcos y flechas, la ferocidad estaba impresa en sus rostros. Eran una raza valerosa y temible, celtas, también llamados pictos, aquellos que nunca permitieron que los invadiesen, estaban envalentonados ante la promesa de batalla y de matar con violencia. Las voces entonces empezaron una letanía, un antiguo canto de guerra, que prometía premios en el mas allá. Las voces eran roncas y decididas, habían sido invocados, las tinieblas serian su mas férreo oponente, esta vez no se irían sin ganar su ultima batalla.

Harry entonces se elevo por los aires, miraba con aprensión los miles de fantasmas que estaban rodeando el lugar, voló un rato sobre ellos, los celtas lo saludaban con sus armas en el aire, esperando instrucciones. Harry se acerco a ellos y sus palabras las dijo en ingles.

-Atacad sin piedad-el ejercito celta grito con furia.

El sonido de un corno resonó por todo el valle, uno de los celtas soplaba un antiguo cuerno con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, entonces otros cornos empezaron a sonar, era un ruido espectral, venido del más allá. Todos los corazones de buena voluntad se sintieron animados cuando lo escucharon, era el llamado………………………….la gran batalla de nuestros tiempos estaba por comenzar.

0o0

DEJEN REVIES


	38. Destino Final

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, disculpen la tardanza. Van a matarme pero esto se esta haciendo verdaderamente largo, pero que puedo hacer, así son las cosas, las manitos se me van sola escribiendo, la primera parte del cap final esta aquí, pronto vendrá la segunda y el epilogo. Estoy en posgrado y como estoy comenzando me tiene frita a punta de seminarios. En fin banda sonora a cargo de Within Temptations "Final Destination" , "Hand of Sorrow" y por supuesto Mana "Arráncame el corazón". Besos y déjenme reviews.

Capitulo 38 Destino Final.

_Dolor………………………..una palabra………..una sensación……………….vida…………………..un regalo._

_Amor……………………..una esperanza._

_Miro todo a mi alrededor, un extraño silencio se apodera de mis oídos y empiezo a ver todo en cámara lenta, ¿Quién lo diría?………….. ¡El silencio se puede oír!………… ¿Ruido blanco es lo que escucho? O son los electrones de los átomos de mi cuerpo………que chocando eufóricos ante el poder derramado en mi, sin cesar colisionan y simplemente estoy oyendo los resultados de esos pequeños estallidos dentro de mi. La energía circula poderosa e imparable, sin misericordia en este humano llamado Draco Malfoy, cambiando toda mi estructura……………..eso es parte de mi habilidad, cambiar………….mutar……………transformar, solo que nunca lo había experimentado a un nivel tan profundo, el mago en mi se rebela………pero el hombre no………….ahora se quien soy…………y finalmente el mago y el hombre llegaron a un acuerdo._

_Ceder ante lo inevitable al parecer es una constante en mi vida. _

_Pero__……………………. ¿Quién diablos soy yo para negarme?_

_Gracias Místico, por explicarlo en parte y dejar alguna que otra cosa sin decirme, para no asustarme. _

_De igual forma no lo hubiese evitado……………un día me __escogieron para Slytherin……………… ¡Oh! Ese maldito Sombrero Seleccionador se equivoco redondo conmigo……………..cada día que pasa me convenzo mas que debí ser un Griffyndor………………..últimamente lo único que hago son actos de imprudente valentía...........y me he vuelto bastante………….temerario. Gracias a Merlín, cuando hago un gran esfuerzo todavía puedo conservar la cabeza fría. Si no fuese de ese modo, todo se habría ido a la mierda, hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás. _

_L__os colores de las cosas son mas vividos, a pesar de que la oscuridad se cierra sobre mi………………….al levantar mi mirada………………las demás figuras se ven borrosas, simplemente desaparecen y solo queda ella, brillante, hermosa, rodeada de un aura extraña que no entiendo, pero que ya no temo. _

_Solo ahora lo empiezo a vislumbrar con claridad__…………..recorrí este largo camino lleno de espinas y solo ahora comprendo………….Hermione es el final y el inicio…………….nada será igual, lo se…………pero esta vez no temo, pase lo que pase……………..nada me alejara de nuevo de ella……………….en cuerpo o en espíritu………….no importa, estaré allí y ella también estará aquí para mi. Mi corazón se oprime siempre que la veo, ella es la razón por la cual aun sigo respirando……………_

_L__a finalidad y la consecuencia de mi vida………………..siempre ha sido estar a su lado. _

_Siento su aroma golpeando su nariz y de una manera increíble su piel contra la mía, __es una ilusión, estoy seguro, ella……… esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cuando pensé que lo había perdido todo, cuando finalmente lo acepte…………………….regreso a mi……………….mas poderoso que nunca. Nunca se debe subestimar el poder de un solo sentimiento…………..amor. _

_Mi cuerpo……………ya no es mi cuerpo………………………………mi alma……………..se une con la inmensidad del universo…………………….pero mi __corazón sigue siendo suyo. Siento el peso de su mirada sobre mi, me envuelvo en mi energía vital……esa que ha generado en su cuerpo dos hijos para mi………No puedo cortar el contacto…………….de nuevo estoy hipnotizado y hechizado por ella. Pero esta vez…………………..se que esta bien, que ella me dará la fuerza que necesito, sus palabras y sus acciones me han devuelto el equilibrio……………el balance que necesito para luchar. _

_Calma………….equilibrio…………balance…………..ecuanimidad. Todo lo tengo………..ahora. No mas preguntas…………….no mas dudas. _

_Se lo que soy y soy lo que soy. Y por primera vez me siento cómodo con ello. _

_Te equivocas Místico, mi amor no me debilita……………………sino que me da fuerzas para continuar. _

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y observo con maravilla e incredulidad las miles de chispas que rodeaban su cuerpo, otorgándoles el poder que ningún humano antes que él había poseído. El Quickening fluía cómodo por todo su organismo, integrándose en cada célula, en cada espacio, en todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

El Quickening la energía mística…………….el Quickening………….el regalo de los dioses.

Era el recipiente de la magia ancestral más poderosa conocida y lo sabia. Tendía que rendir honor al don que le había sido otorgado. Tenia que ganar esa pelea.

Inmediatamente al cesar el flujo de energía ancestral en su cuerpo, Draco se coloco en posición de ataque. Elegante y peligroso como un felino, el hombre esgrimió su espada hacia adelante, los nudillos de su mano se tornaron blancos por la fuerza con que sujeto a Polaris. Vio a sus enemigos frente a él y sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato. Solo escucho el corno resonando por todo el sitio, ese era el grito de guerra, la batalla que todos estaban esperando al fin comenzaba. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, su humanidad retrocedió por un instante………….algo frío y decidido invadió su cabeza. La consciencia primordial del guerrero y la sabiduría del mago se instalaron cómodamente en su mente

Hermione no podía quitar su mirada del hombre que amaba. Había visto asombrada todo el fenómeno de Quickening y tenía el puño crispado sobre su pecho. Su respiración agitada hacia que su tórax se moviese rápidamente. De sus ojos salían lágrimas por la emoción. El hombre alto y rubio que tenia frente a ella………………….la taladraba con su intensa mirada……….llena de amor…ternura…confianza…….decisión. Por un momento ya no pudo respirar, miles de recuerdos juntos golpearon su memoria, los buenos y los malos, el rostro de Draco y los de sus hijos acudieron a su mente una y otra vez, el dolor de perderlos era algo insoportable, no era sano amar tanto y lo sabia………………….pero por amor estaba allí, en el bando enemigo, haciendo todo lo posible para que los seres que a ella le importaban sobreviviesen en un mundo sin peligros. Y sabia que él también…………..superando toda su renuencia……………todo su exceptisimo…………….toda su incertidumbre.

Draco Malfoy había aceptado y se había entregado a todo aquello que tenia dentro de él. El orgullo hinchaba el corazón de Hermione. Ella siempre lo supo……………sabia que él era especial desde la primera vez que lo vio……………La había sentido siempre……………a veces solapada o intentando esconderse…………esa energía proveniente de él………….esa vitalidad………….ese terrible poder. Nunca lo entendió completamente y solo el destino y el tiempo le develaron la justa verdad. Draco Malfoy lucia a sus ojos como un verdadero dios………….uno entre los hombres, un dios mortal…………..un elegido.

La luz y la oscuridad se habían unido hacia mucho tiempo……sin ninguna duda………de manera espiritual y de manera carnal………por amor.

Parte de la Profecía se había cumplido años atrás……..y nadie lo había interpretado de la manera correcta. El Oscuro que mencionaban no era Franz……………….era ella………….que había sido un alguna vez un vampiro……y que ahora era una Dama Oscura…………. y la Luz ………….era Draco Malfoy…………..un gran hechicero imbuido por los poderes de la Luz……….y también a la vez su guerrero, el Guerrero de la Luz.

Los signos habían aparecido por todos lados, solo que nadie había prestado atención. La espada hecha con acero del cielo………….bendita porque jamás la maldad de la Oscuridad la había tocado…Polaris lo había reclamado como dueño……a él ……….poseedor del poder del agua, el agua……….la sustentadora de toda la vida… otra manifestación de los poderes de la Luz………la sensación benéfica de protección que la rodeaba cuando estaba en sus brazos, la seguridad interior que siempre tuvo desde que era una chiquilla que estar con Draco Malfoy era lo correcto aunque fuese una completa locura y un imposible. Todo estaba claro…………tan transparente como la misma agua. Y claro………….las profecías, el destino todo la empujo a él desde el principio…………..pero fue lo mas poderoso del universo…….lo que sello su unión……………el mas puro amor. Si estaba predestinado o no, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Nada los había obligado, absolutamente nada. La sinceridad de sus sentimientos, los de ambos, era incuestionable.

-Gracia- la voz de Franz sonaba lejana en su cabeza, después de solo unos segundos, salio de su pensamiento y haciendo un esfuerzo logro quitarle la mirada a Draco y la dirigió a su compañero oscuro.

-Gracia- dijo Franz sin que un indicio de duda se asomase en su entonación- este es el momento- dicho esto ambos intercambiaron sus respectivas espadas. La Daga de la Bruja cayó en manos de Hermione, la espada disminuyo su intenso brillo, la mano que la llevaba ahora era más benigna y generosa que la anterior y el metal lo sentía. Ella lo entendió, su esencia oscura no la hacia necesariamente mala, los malos eran otros que se querían aprovechar de la avidez de las Tinieblas para descender y controlar el mundo. Seres oscuros como los vampiros, como Franz Metzger y como ella misma……………al final tenían potestad de elegir su camino. Hermione escucho un sonido metálico y musical proviniendo de la espada, era como si esta cantase. Era otra cosa que siempre había sabido……………puesto que lo había visto………hacia ya mucho tiempo………..en la mente de su pequeña Elie. La Daga de la Bruja como todos los que estaban allí, tenía una misión que cumplir ese día y ella haría todo lo posible para que así fuese.

Franz Metzger se inclino hacia adelante y esgrimió la katana de Hermione, colocándola en posición vertical. Sus ojos fríos miraban con atención todo a su alrededor……………..tenia que tener cuidado…………………al principio……………su traición no podía ser descubierta hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, tenían que esperar un rato, hasta que el Señor Oscuro, Grindelwald se descuidase, hasta que decidiese, impregnado por una falsa confianza en salir del sitio en donde estaba en medio del ejercito enemigo, mientras él finteaba frente a Scythale, Hermione Granger, protegida por Draco Malfoy……………………..entregaría la espada, de la manera mas disimulada posible. Ahora era el momento………………….verdaderamente el momento en confiar ciegamente………….mas que nunca en las profecías y visiones en donde había depositado todas sus esperanzas.

-Franz- Hermione lo miro a los ojos- por amor a Dios………………………..no mueras. Te necesito……………………..todos te necesitamos.

-Ve en paz, mi Gracia, no te preocupes por mi…………..mi destino ya esta decidido y corro con los brazos abiertos a su encuentro, obtuve lo que quería……amar……amarte…….el premio me fue dado de antemano y ahora tengo que devolver el favor- dijo Franz mirando el Ejercito de la Luz que desenvainaba espadas, varitas y apuntaba con flechas y arcos.

-Te quiero- dijo ella con voz ahogada- Pero mi amor hace tiempo que tiene dueño. Aun así……………te quiero con toda el alma.

-Lo se- dijo Franz utilizando su tono de voz inexpresivo. Sin embargo los sentidos de Oscuro de Hermione percibían la emoción velada dentro de ese hombre y eso la estremeció- y te amo más por eso.

Franz no pudo evitar que saliera un profundo suspiro de su garganta, su decisión respecto a Hermione Granger estaba tomada. Después de que todo terminase……….la dejaría libre……no se interpondría entre ella y Draco Malfoy……..su corazón así se lo exigía…………seria su mas grande demostración de amor hacia ella. En otro tiempo………..en otro lugar……en quizás otro mundo…….cuando la rueda del tiempo girase incontables veces, sus almas se volverían a encontrar de nuevo y entonces tendría su oportunidad, ………podría amarla con libertad y ella le correspondería sin ataduras y sobretodo sin miedo. Seria un ser completo finalmente, no la parodia de ser humano en que lo habían convertido.

Franz analizaba la situación, la presencia del ejército Celta era sorpresiva pero bienvenida, sin embargo no lo había tomado en cuenta y un solo detalle podría cambiar el fino mecanismo de relojería del que dependía todo su plan. Sin embargo confiaba en la inaudita suerte que tenían, Draco Malfoy………………había logrado finalmente desplegar todo su poder…………..y de todas las cosas que podían pasar………..y que él temía que no sucediesen……………sin duda eso era lo mas esperado.

Hermione ladeo su cuerpo y sostuvo en alto su espada, estaba vestida de negro, pantalón, botas y camisa, su largo cabello estaba suelto y la palidez de su rostro era impresionante. Estaba asustada…………….pero saco todo su coraje de donde ya no lo tenia. Habían pasado muchas cosas………..había sacrificado a todo lo que amaba……….perdido mucho de su propio ser………………el momento había llegado…..y ahora mas que nunca debía ser fuerte.

La orden de ataque fue gritada por ambos comandantes y ya sin ningún preámbulo, los dos ejércitos chocaron en un despliegue increíble de fuerza bruta, reclamando su intención mutua de aniquilarse. Los chasquidos del metal chocando, los gruñidos y los gritos, los sonidos de la batalla llenaron el lugar. El enfrentamiento era a muerte, esta vez no habría ningún tipo de consideración.

0o0

Una línea anaranjada en el horizonte es lo único que indicaba la cercanía del amanecer, mientras Fred, Nym y Elie caminaban con dificultad hacia la cima de esa colina. Nym hacia todo lo posible por no tropezar, llevaba a Elie sujeta a horcajadas sobre su espalda, para poder mirar bien el camino, era bastante accidentado y no quería caerse por nada del mundo. Fred se apoyaba en el Báculo del Destino para caminar, se giro y pudo observar a Seth y a Teddy luchando contra los cinco Deathcrows. El báculo había empezado a brillar de nuevo, la esfera que lo coronaba emitía luz de una manera tenue pero entre mas subían esta empezaba a intensificarse.

Elie seguía apuntando hacia la cúspide. Se detuvieron un momento a descansar, solo unos segundos, pronto Seth estuvo a su lado.

-¿Y Teddy?- pregunto Nym visiblemente preocupada, su cara estaba pálida y su cabello estaba desordenado, tenia muchos mechones rojos saliéndose de su trenza.

-Esta a unos metros- dijo Seth, tenemos que seguir subiendo.

-Pronto amanecerá- dijo Fred a Seth- no tienes que meterte en un ataúd o algo así para no achicharrarte.

-Hoy no saldrá el sol- dijo Seth, mirando el cielo, nubarrones negros se arremolinan encima de ellos- sigamos.

Teddy llego corriendo y se paro en frente de Nym, los dos chicos se miraron, ella estaba aterrorizada, había observado a medias la lucha y el temor de que hirieran o matasen a Teddy Lupin había hecho mella en su animo. Los ojos dorados de Teddy le devolvieron una mirada de confianza, intento sobreponerse a sus propios temores y le sonrío a la chica.

-Estoy bien Nym- dijo Teddy en un murmullo- Tenemos que seguir.

-Estoy asustada- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Dame a Elie- dijo Teddy quitándole la niña de la espalda, Elie se removió un poco pero no dijo nada, estaba insólitamente callada, a pesar de que era una niña muy parlanchina, sus ojos de nuevo eran grises, el negro había desaparecido, por lo que los chicos suponían que sus funciones de oráculo eran intermitentes. Luego de tener bien segura a Elie, Teddy le tomo la mano a Nym y siguió escalando.

Cuando los cuatro niños y el vampiro llegaron a la cúspide, un pequeño altar de piedra los estaba esperando, no les llegaba a las rodillas y parecía muy antiguo, la hierba crecía alrededor de este y se movía de un lado a otra azotada por el viento, tenia inscripciones en alfabeta ohgam, en un idioma totalmente desconocido. Sin embargo esto no fue lo que impresiono a los chicos sino el siniestro paisaje que tenían ante sus ojos.

-Es increíble- dijo Fred con los ojos exorbitados, mirando la gran llanura que se extendía bajo sus pies.

-Insólito- respondió Teddy intentando creer lo que estaba viendo.

La llanura de Badon, protagonista de innumerable batallas, justas e injustas en ese momento estaba invadida por cientos, quizás miles de combatientes de bando y bando. Veían al ejército oscuro a la derecha, cientos de Deathcrows vestidos de negro y frente a ellos a la izquierda, el Ejercito de la Luz, compuesto por magos. Lucian diminutos desde las alturas. De pronto vieron las nubes arremolinándose y rayos eléctricos incidiendo en dos figuras vestidas de negro, una en cada ejército. De pronto, unas figuras espectrales hicieron una súbita aparición. El viento empezó a arreciar fuerte. Nym y Fred sintieron el frío calándole los huesos, sentían la maldad, la perversidad de ese siniestro viento. La congoja y la desesperanza invadieron sus corazones, toda su familia estaba allí, su padre, su madre, sus tíos, sus amigos. En esa batalla que recién iniciaba, quizás perderían todo lo que habían amado.

Y de pronto, justo a su lado, dos figuras de luz aparecieron súbitamente, Nym miro de reojo y vio dos siluetas humanos, una masculina y otra femenina.

-Bien hecho- la dulce y lejana voz de Elya resonó en sus cabezas, no la oían mas bien era como si intercambiasen el pensamiento con ella.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Zacharias- Teddy corre lo mas lejos que puedas con Elaine Malfoy, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Nym y Fred se tomaron de las manos, el báculo empezó a brillar con fuerza en manos de Fred.

-No puedo dejarlos solos- dijo Teddy desesperado, mirando alternativamente a Fred y a Nym- son mis amigos, mi familia aparte de mi abuela, son todo lo que tengo en la vida, no puedo.

-Tienes que confiar- dijo Elya de manera amable- todos tienen que confiar. ¿Fred? ¿Nymphadora?

-Haremos lo que nos indiquen- dijo Fred apretando fuertemente la mano de su hermana. Tenia mucho miedo, no sabia que se suponía debería hacer, pero tenia mas temor de perder a toda su familia. El espíritu del león de Gryffindor rugió en su pecho, sus palabras fueron dichas con calma y con seguridad absoluta. Nym se sintió complacida, su hermanito, estaba demostrando de que estaba hecho, era quizás el muchacho mas valiente que había conocido en su vida y estaba orgullosa de él. Su gemelo travieso se había convertido en todo un hombre.

-Teddy- exclamo Nym- has lo que te dicen los Guardianes. Huye lejos y protege a Elie.

El vampiro se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, observaba todo el panorama. Sin duda estaba a punto de presenciar un acontecimiento único. Teddy abrazo a Elie con fuerza y la niña entendiendo toda la situación, maneo su manita en dirección a los gemelos en señal de adiós.

-Antes de nada quiero despedirme de la pequeña -dijo Elya y se acerco a Elie quien cerró los ojos por un instante ante el brillo de la figura humanoide de la Guardiana de la Luz.

Elie no se dejo intimidar y observo la figura de luz, y una rara sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Pequeña, haz hecho muy bien tu trabajo, nos veremos otra vez en mucho mucho tiempo- Elya poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña bendiciéndola y Elie cerro los ojos conmovidas por esa presencia, sin embargo reía feliz por la multitud de sensaciones placenteras que el contacto con Elya le estaba produciendo- Hasta siempre.

Después de que Elya se retiro, Teddy se acerco a Nym y no pudo evitar abrazarla, Nym se estremeció, lo miro, cerro los ojos de nuevo. Teddy agarraba fuertemente a Elie y abrazaba con una mano a Nym. Fred los miraba sonriente, al parecer los dos chicos habían aceptado lo que les pasaba desde hacia mucho tiempo_. Ahora Fred, si sales de esta……………te buscaras a una novia, una pelirroja como la de tus sueños. _

-Te quiero mucho Nym- le dijo Teddy, sonrojándose, su cabello cambio muchas veces de colores en un instante, quizás su poder de metamorfomago no era tan inmune a las emociones como había creído- creo que debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo. Me gustas mucho.

-Yo también Ted- dijo Nym y agrego- volveremos, Fred y yo lo haremos y regresaremos, es una promesa.

Teddy se alejo corriendo con todas su fuerzas con Elie en los brazos. Seth los recibió y se coloco delante de ellos

De pronto el remolino de oscuridad ocupo todo el cielo, las nubes se retorcían como si estuviesen vivas, la tensión en el ambiente se palpaba, algo maldito y perturbador estaba a punto de salir de allí, mas que oscuridad……………lo que había era ausencia de luz. Aullidos y gritos resonaban por toda la llanura, el sol que recién despuntaba en el cielo, se vio ensombrecido de pronto, como había vaticinado el vampiro, ese día el amanecer estaba condenado, la puerta al otro mundo se había abierto y los oscuros descenderían.

-Ahora, el báculo, nosotros los ayudaremos- dijo Zolan, la figura de luz de Elya se coloco a un lado de los chicos, Zolan tomo su lugar en el otro flanco.

Fred tomo el báculo y lo levanto sobre su cabeza, Nym se abrazo a él y tomo también el objeto alargado, que brillaba mas que nunca, Eliane y Zacarias abandonaron su forma humana, y una esfera de luz rodeo a los dos chicos.

-Los sientes dentro de ti- dijo Fred, mirando a su hermana, Nym asintió- ahora, piensa en el báculo, concéntrate en el báculo- el poder de los Guardianes de la luz se desato, recorriendo el cuerpo de esos dos jóvenes humanos.

Nym se aferro a su hermano y pronto un rayo de luz salio de la punta del báculo, una luz más refulgente que miles de soles brillando.

0o0

Draco corrió con velocidad vertiginosa y se lanzo hacia el ataque, su espada golpeo la del primer Deathcrow que choco con él. Embistió con fuerza, destellando todo el poder inmortal que circulaba dentro de él, rápido, efectivo y letal. Su acero se hundió en la carne de su enemigo sin contemplaciones. Draco manejo su espada con agilidad, dos atacantes mas se fueron contra él, maniobrando a Polaris con destreza, también se deshizo de ellos. Lucia calmado, frío, decidido, determinado……………..no se ensañaba con sus victimas, terminaba con ellas limpiamente………….no se regodeaba en el dolor ajeno porque no ensuciaría sus manos mas de lo estrictamente necesario. La consciencia dentro de él, llamado Manawan por los celtas, así se lo exigía, el dios guerrero pero así mismo el bondadoso. Furioso en la lucha como una tormenta, pero al final benevolente, porque creaba al igual que destruía.

Hermione y Franz se lanzaron juntos al ataque, logrando esquivar muchos de los fantasmales celtas, que tampoco se mostraban muy fieros con ello, atendiendo a las instrucciones de su Amerauder, quien había insistido en que debían proteger a los dos Oscuros jóvenes, ya que ellos estaban de su lado.

Scythale se lanzo inmediatamente como un ave de rapiña sobre Pansy Parkinson, ella conjuro un escudo energético, cuando el anciano le lanzo una ráfaga de energía oscura. Pansy tuvo que arrodillarse ante la fuerza de este ataque. Scythale acorto las distancias, lanzando hechizos con su varita a diestra y siniestra, matando a todo lo que se le atravesara. El viejo mago sonrío, sentía el miedo de la bruja como si fuese propio, ella estaba muy temerosa por su hijo.

-Yo también se jugar tu juego pequeña- dijo Scythale y puesto que se había tomado parte de los poderes de ella cuando la tuvo prisionera en el Polo Norte, con algo de esfuerzo podría atravesar su escudo. Sus poderes de oscuro jugaban a su favor.

Pansy le envío un rayo eléctrico y el mago lo tomo con su varita y lo devolvió hacia lo joven bruja, que observo el hecho con incredulidad.

-¡Pansy!- el sonido de una voz conocida le helo la sangre a Pansy, no tuvo tiempo de ayudarlo, Lord Scythale la tenia en sus manos.

Theo Nott y Lucius Malfoy estaban en medio de un encarnizado duelo mágico. Como la gran mayoría de los involucrados en esa batalla, usaban las armas en los que eran más diestros. Algunos luchaban con espadas, otro con varitas, y los celtas tenían su principal arma…………….el temor providencial de los humanos hacia los muertos. Pero los dos antiguos mortifagos peleaban en el mas convencional estilo de lucha mágico………………..tal y como lo habían hecho desde siempre. Se estaban lanzando maldiciones como dos seres endemoniados.

Lucius Malfoy dio un imponente salto para escabullirse de una maldición _Cruciatus_ de Theo.

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, cachorro Nott- gruño Lucius, fijando su gris mirada en el joven alto que se le estaba enfrentando de igual a igual.

-No me llames cachorro- Theo hacia todo lo posible por meterse en la mente de Lucius, pero el hombre demostraba una determinación absoluta en evitar ser dominado. ¡Diablos! Eso no se lo esperaba, lo quería atrapar vivo…………………..la muerte seria algo demasiado fácil para él, Malfoy tenia que pagar de la peor manera posible todo lo que había hecho…………..todo. Si sus poderes mentales se descontrolaban de nuevo……..en ese momento………….sin duda …………le apagaría el cerebro………….lo desenchufaría como le había dicho Janie que había pasado con Avery. Y él quería que el viejo Malfoy fuese consciente de su suerte.

-_Avada Kedavra_- grito Lucius y el rayo verde casi rozo a Theo, quien se lanzo a un lado. Aprovechando una distracción del hombre, Theo logro desarmarlo, pero Lucius se fue hacia él y lo pateo en el brazo haciendo que perdiese la varita, esta salto a varios metros. Theo alzo una ceja……………………a veces …………..se preguntaba si en vez de telépata………….le funcionaria mejor ser telekinesico.

-_Accio varita_- gritaron los dos hombres y las varitas volvieron a sus manos.

-_Experliamu_s- de nuevo ambos perdieron las varitas y con ellas también se fueron al diablo los nervios de Nott. Había logrado acallar la multitud que resonaba en su cabeza, ya que le afectaba a su magia, antes de que pudiese recuperar de nuevo su varita, Lucius se fue hacia él.

Lucius se reía y le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara. Bien, se dijo Theo recuperándose del golpe, si tiene que ser al estilo muggle………..así seria. Ágilmente, el alto mago de cabellos castaños, se fue contra su atacante, y le devolvió el golpe. La cabeza de Lucius Malfoy se fue hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y salio despedido al piso. Theo iba hacia a él de nuevo, pero entonces vio a Pansy siendo atacada por Scythale y a Bill Weasley siendo impactado por un destello de magia negra salido de la varita del oscuro. Theo maldijo mentalmente, vio a Lucius Malfoy y tomo su decisión. Fue corriendo hacia Pansy para protegerla.

-_Accio Varita-_ de nuevo la tuvo en sus manos y emprendió la carrera por salvar la vida de su ex-esposa, su mejor amiga.

En medio de la batalla, Lucius repto por el suelo y tomo de nuevo su varita. Se levanto como pudo y algo mareado retomo su lucha hacia cualquier vivo o muerto que le hiciese frente. Estaba eufórico, matar era su elemento, la única cosa que despertaba algo de emoción en él. Se vengaría de todos…………….ese día.

Una figura delgada con el cabello rojo luchaba con fiereza, lanzando maldiciones. Ginny Weasley demostraba así, que no era aurora solo por estar persiguiendo a su esposo. Una maldición asesina casi le rozo un brazo. La joven dio un salto esquivando el hechizo, giro sobre si misma y lanzando un _Reductio_ logro derribar a su atarante. Detrás de ella, Luna hacia lo que podía, no era muy buena con los hechizos defensivos y mucho menos con los ofensivos, pero fue para tratar de ayudar a ganar. Ron estaba a una distancia prudencial de ellas, envuelto en llamas, lanzando bolas de fuego a los Deathcrows, Ginny tomo la mano de Luna y corrieron hacia él, tuvieron que esquivar varias figuras encendidas en llamas, que caminaban desorientadas hasta caer en el suelo para terminar de consumirse. Luna miraba el espectáculo asombrada, jamás había visto a Ron de esa forma.

-Ginny- grito Ron Weasley, su voz sonaba amortiguada por el crepitar de las llamas- llévate a Luna de aquí, es un blanco fácil.

Ginny entonces tomo otro camino. Las dos mujeres corrían hacia la retaguardia en donde el resto de los Weasley´s luchaban. Los Deathcrows habían logrado romper las filas del ejército de la luz. Mientras corrían como unas desesperadas, Ginny vio el cielo y allí estaba Harry, volando de un lado a otro, dirigiendo a la gente.

Draco a empujones logro llegar hacia donde estaban Hermione y Franz, ella lo miro ansiosa.

Franz Metzger no perdió el tiempo, le dio un fuerte empujón a Hermione y ella cayo en los brazos de Draco, quien la apreso con fuerza hacia él. Los corazones de ambos latieron con fuerza cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto.

-Gracias por cuidarla- dijo Draco, Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, subió una mano y le tomo la suya con fuerza entrelazándolas. El alivio se apodero de las almas de la pareja. Estaban juntos…………por fin…………..lucharían uno al lado del otro.

-Ha sido un placer- contesto Franz Metzger, hizo una inclinación con su cabeza- Mi Gracia, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Franz…………..suerte- ella lo miraba fijamente, de inmediato el Oscuro se dio vuelta, envuelto esta vez en un halo de tinieblas.

Draco soltó a Hermione y le tomo la mano fugazmente. Ella lo miro.

-Ahora- dijo Draco con voz ronca- viene la parte difícil del asunto. Busquemos a Potter.

Dos Deathcrows se fueron hacia ellos para atacarlos. Draco blandió su espada con fuerza y dio un salto hacia adelante, Hermione hizo lo propio con la Daga de la Bruja , pronto ambos estuvieron enfrascados en un duelo de espadas con sus atacantes. Hermione era ágil y manejaba bien la espada, dio un giro sobre su cuerpo y logro decapitar al Deathcrow.

Draco le dio una estocada rápida a su enemigo y ambos entonces emprendieron la marcha para buscar a Harry y luego…………………..encontrar a Grindelwald antes de que se diera cuenta de que dos de sus Oscuros lo habían traicionado.

-Eres buena-comento Draco mientras ambos lanzaban estocadas de espadas y hechizos a los que se interponían en su camino. Le sorprendía la destreza de ella, era ágil y era rápida. No solo eran sus habilidades de Oscura, realmente sabia manejar una espada como una verdadera guerrera.

-Aprendí del mejor- dijo ella, mientras blandía la Daga de la bruja con fuerza para deshacerse de otro Deathcrow.

-¿Franz?- pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño con una pizca de celos, mientras que señalando con su mano convertía en hielo a tres Deathcrows que se le acercaban corriendo por un flanco.

-No seas tonto……………Draco Malfoy- contesto Hermione mientras lanzaba al suelo con una patada a un Deathcrow- por supuesto que tú. Estuve casi dos años soportando tus clases……..aprendí casi por osmosis.

Draco exhibió una media sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban en plena batalla, todo era un caos, estaban a puertas de un verdadero desastre, pero él tenía unas ganas locas de besarla en ese momento. _Nota mental: jamás discutir con Hermione si ella tenía una espada en las manos. _

Harry volaba álgido de un lado a otro, evitando por un pelo que algunos hechizos le impactasen. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca, sus gafas estaban algo torcidas, en lo alto, tenía una visión panorámica de todo alrededor. Podía ver a humanos y fantasmas luchando. Identificaba a los celtas, ya que aparte de estar desnudos, eran casi etéreos, brillaban con una pálida luz plata. Subió a las alturas y vio dos figuras caminando hacia el campo de batalla. Sus ojos se exorbitaron, gigantes…………..diablos…………..Grindelwald había traído a unos gigantes. ¡Diablos!, entre la multitud a sus pies pudo distinguir un grupo de combatientes de cabello rojo. Fue hasta ellos.

Harry aterrizo limpiamente, fue hasta Arthur y Charlie Weasley que luchaban juntos, Harry esgrimió su varita y lanzo dos hechizos de desarme a dos Deathcrows, estos inmediatamente levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

-Tenemos problemas graves- dijo Harry de mal humor y consternado- Gigantes.

-¡Diablos!- murmuro Arthur Weasley sin dejar de apuntar a los Deathcrows- hay que avisarle a Hagrid………….y a Bill, no creo que nosotros ni los celtas puedan con ellos.

-¿Estas seguro que llegaran?- pregunto Harry a Charlie.

-Eso creo pero el viaje es largo desde el continente- dijo Charlie con aprensión- no te preocupes llegaran. Son mis amigos y les hace falta algo de ejercicio.

-Bien- dijo Harry- yo tengo que buscar a Malfoy, espero que ya este con Hermione en este momento.

Scythale se acercaba a la bruja………….Theo Nott se había colocado frente a ella, protegiéndola…………….estaba en posición de ataque con las piernas flexionadas, levantaba su varita con seguridad y sus ojos azules taladraban al maligno mago que les hacia frente, se metió en su mente y observo disgustado el destino que tenia preparado para los cinco elementos y para el niño de Pansy. Scythale exhibió una sonrisa burlona en su cara dirigida a Theo.

-No pasara- grito Theo- primero tendrás que matarme.

-Tanta preocupación por una mujer que no ya no es tuya, que se fue con otro, que lleva en su vientre a una aberración producto de su unión con un hombre lobo. Harías un favor si me dejas tomarla- contesto Scythale calmado- Unete a mi y matemos al lobo. Seras poderoso, tendras a tu mujer de nuevo contigo y dominaras al mundo con los Oscuros.

Pansy intentaba recobrar energías y miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Bill recuperándose con dificultad. Cerró los ojos y se concentro, el niño dentro de ella estaba bien, pero estaba terriblemente asustado. Con una mano toco su vientre y canturreo un poco para calmarlo. Era increíble, su hijo era tan pequeño que no se notaba en su cuerpo, pero esa pequeña consciencia estaba viva, tenia sentimientos…………………..tal como ella. Ahora entendía a Hermione, todas las cosas que había hecho para defender a sus dos niños……………Las palabras de Lord Scythale calaron hondo en ella, aberración……..¿seria su niño un hombre lobo como su padre? La posibilidad era latente, pero otro lado ella sentía que el bebe tenia una alma buena, que no había rabia, maldad o cualquier otra cosa, que no era como ella , pero tampoco tenia dentro de si, lo malo de Bill.

Theo reflexiono un segundo lo dicho por Lord Scythale y luego río a carcajadas.

-Eres ingenuo Oscuro- dijo Theo lanzándole un hechizo que Scythale desvío con agilidad- estas tratando de convencerme con agua pasada. Digamos que tengo con mi esposa una relación poco convencional- Theo siguió riendo con ganas mientras estiraba su cuerpo y conjuraba un escudo- Además, para ser sinceros……………………………siempre me han caído bien los perros grandes.

Franz Metzger se acerco lo más disimuladamente que pudo a Bill Weasley que respiraba con dificultad y los ojos cerrados. Se inclino y lo toco por un hombro, el hombre sudaba a mares y se retorcía en el suelo. Franz deposito un hechizo curativo y Bill abrió los ojos y se incorporo con sorpresa, miro a todos lados y en la lejanía vio a Pansy, Nott y a Lord Scythale enfrentandolos, hizo ademán de levantarse pero Franz le sujeto un brazo.

-Vendrán gigantes- dijo Franz con sus palabras remarcadas en acento alemán- necesito que vayas a encargarte de ellos, son resistentes a los hechizos. Busca al amigo de Gracia-Bill lo miro extrañado, Franz corrigió…………..nadie conocía a su Gracia por ese nombre- es decir Hermione Granger, busca a Hagrid, el semigigante, si esta entre ustedes, será de ayuda. Vete de aquí.

-No puedo- contesto Bill- mi mujer, mi hijo…………………..tengo que defenderlos.

-Lobo- contesto Franz- no puedes luchar contra un oscuro. Déjamelo todo a mí, te prometo que nada dañara al Plasma y a su niño. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos pelear con él, no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí.

-Pero- Bill se levanto y miro con sus hermosos ojos oscuros la figura del extraño oscuro que tenia frente a él, un hombre, alto, rubio, vestido de negro. Olfateo a su alrededor, el olor de ese hombre era indescifrable, todo el mundo en ese lugar despedía adrenalina a toneladas, apestaban a ella, pero Franz Metzger estaba tan calmado que no parecía en absoluto humano, sus sentidos de lobos les decían que tenia que estar alerta en cuanto a ese hombre, pero su sentido común gano esta vez, de nuevo enfrento su mirada al Oscuro- esta bien, confiare en ti, te estoy entregando lo mas preciado para mi, espero que sepas protegerlo.

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo secamente Franz- cuidare a los dos magos de los cinco elementos y a tu cachorro. Esta pelea es mía y es personal.

Lord Scythale, aquel que lo despejo de la capacidad de sentir cuando era solo un niño…………no era odio, no era venganza………………….solo seria justicia poética. Franz se alejo de Bill y camino a grandes zancadas hacia su destino.

De pronto……………………………………una luz intensa apareció en el horizonte como si fuese una estrella. Provenía de lo alto de una colina, por un momento la intensidad de la lucha pareció menguar, era extraño, el cielo estaba oscurecido por las tinieblas que se arremolinaban furiosas encima de todos en la explanada, pero un pequeño destello de luz hacia su aparicion sobre el saliente.

Grindelwald estaba de pie en medio del círculo que Deathcrows que lo protegían, borracho de poder. Su aura oscura salía de su cuerpo en destellos negros que lo hacían mas terrorífico de lo que era, su rostro estaba contorsionado del supremo placer que le provocaba saber que estaba a un paso de la victoria final, de la definitiva, aquella en donde se convertiría en un inmortal, en el Señor Oscuro que dominaría sobre todo y todos en el planeta. Pero primero lo primero…………………..tendría que deshacerse de los cinco, le había provocado demasiados dolores de cabeza……………..sobretodo tendría que eliminar a Draco Malfoy, no lo había pasado desapercibido que poseía el Quickening………………….Bien…………………también Grindelwald tenia lo suyo………..entonces la sintió ………. Incluso antes de verla. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el horizonte e inmediatamente lo supo……….la duda se sembró en su corazón…………..esa luz………………..potente, cegadora………..el mago de los cinco elementos había aparecido. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo diablos había logrado superar a sus Deathcrows? ¿Un maldito mago que según las ancestrales escrituras que había revisado no era mas que un estupido, que no tenia ninguna cualidad especial, solo ser un heraldo de los guardianes? Estaba rodeado de una partida de ineptos, las cosas siempre tenia que resolverlas con sus propias manos. Grindelwald tuvo la intención a ir hacia la colina de donde salía el destello de luz, cuando a sus flancos impactaron dos maleficios. Sintió un aura conocida y giro su cuerpo despacio. ¡Rayos!.

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?- le grito Draco Malfoy con Polaris en su mano. Grindelwald exhibió en su cara una mueca de desprecio al ver a su lado a Hermione Granger. Traición…………………….se lo esperaba…………..claro que si, podría ser muchas cosas pero tonto …………jamás.

Grildelwald entonces utilizo la **Voz **contra ella.

- **¡MUERE!-** Hermione cayo de rodillas ante la compulsión de la **Voz**, su pecho le ardía y respiraba con dificultad, Draco la miro aterrorizado. Mala idea, debieron esperar a Harry, pero después de varias vueltas no lo había encontrado y decidieron ir por Grindelwald. Ahora veía que había sido una gran equivocación. Trato de recomponerse pero el miedo a perderla era más fuerte que él, de nuevo su seguridad tambaleaba. Hermione evito que fuese hasta ella con una mano, arrodillada en el piso, respirando agitadamente levanto su cara y Draco vio como un pozo de oscuridad se apoderaba de sus ojos.

-Lucha con él- dijo ella con voz ahogada- solo necesito un momento……………..no moriré…………….lo juro- dicho esto ella cayo de espaldas en el suelo, pálida. Draco sintió su corazón encogerse. Ella respiraba pero halos etéreos oscuros la cubrían, de un momento a otro estos la ocultaron. Draco tomo fuerza de voluntad de donde ya no la tenia y le hizo frente a Grindelwald, lo miro con todo el desprecio con el que fue capaz y se fue corriendo hacia él, esgrimiendo su espada.

-Lo pagaras…………..- grito Draco antes de chocar con su espada con el largo báculo que le servia de arma a Grindelwald, este retrocedió ante la fuerza del embate, pero logro rechazar al hombre rubio, la reencarnación del agua, que cegado por el dolor, estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas frente a él.

Ron Weasley lanzaba llamas a todos a su alrededor, era un objetivo fácil visualmente, solo había que fijarse donde estaban los cuerpos carbonizados y donde el pasto se había ennegrecido para llegar hasta él. Sin embargo nada ni nadie lo atacaba, cubierto de fuego era literalmente invencible e inalcanzable, de pronto……….algo capturó su atención, volteo su cara y entonces se fijo en la luz potente que había aparecido en lo alto de una pequeña colina. Algo se removió en el corazón de Ron, algo instintivo……………algo familiar. Esa luz le era conocida…………..como si fuese carne de su carne y hueso de sus huesos………………….Entonces un terrible presentimiento azoto su mente y su corazón aúllo de incredulidad. No……………no podía ser………………….ellos no…………………….

Ron Weasley, el elemento fuego, mas furioso que nunca, escupiendo rabia por su cuatro costados, molesto por su estupidez y maldiciendo su suerte, abandono la batalla y se fue corriendo hacia las faldas de la colina, rezando a cada paso para que su presentimiento no fuese cierto. Una delgada figura rubia lo siguió, había sentido lo mismo que él.

Draco no cedió en su ataque al verse rechazado, dio un salto hacia atrás y recobro su postura de ataque. Grindelwald lo miro de pies a cabeza y se fue el hechizero con fuerza desmedida. El Señor Oscuro, ataviado con las reliquias de la muerte, era literalmente invencible y lo sabía. Con el báculo golpeo varias veces la espada de Draco Malfoy, él se defendió de cada unos de los ataques con habilidad magistral. El metal de ambas armas despedías chispas cada vez que se encontraban. Draco siguió retrocediendo y haciendo gala de su agilidad logro escabullirse a un lado de Grildelwald y golpearlo con el codo en la espada, haciendo que se inclinara, tomo a Polaris con las dos manos y trato de asestarle un golpe al cuello, pero Grindelwald haciendo uso de sus poderes de oscuro logro teletransportarse unos metros y la estocada de la espada de Draco Malfoy dio en el aire. Draco maldijo y se giro, de nuevo se fue corriendo hacia el mago golpeando una y otra vez el báculo con habilidad, en diferentes posiciones. Gellert era un estupendo combatiente, no en vano había entrenado a los primeros Deathcrows, diestro y veterano en la lucha como era, tenia bien fijado su plan, cansaría al elemento agua, jugaría con él antes de eliminarlo completamente.

De nuevo se alejaron, haciendo una pausa, a su alrededor la gente luchaba de manera encarnizada, pero nadie se atrevió a entrometerse en ese duelo, no eran tontos, esos dos hombres se estaban enfrentando haciendo uso de poderes inauditos e incomprensibles para la gran mayoría.

-Ríndete Malfoy- dijo Grindelwald, señalo con el báculo al cielo- todo esta perdido……………yo ganare y después de eso………………….se terminara tu época………..y las Tinieblas establecerán su supremacía.

Draco no abrió la boca, jamás cuando luchaba lo hacia. Estaba preocupado…………..Harry no aparecía. Estaba agotado, además de que su preocupación por el estado de Hermione, estaba bloqueando el Quickening, le estaba poniendo todo su empeño al enfrentamiento, pero la imagen de Hermione Granger cubierta de tinieblas no lo dejaba actuar y desatar todo su poder.

Desvío su mirada y entonces la vio, caminando pausadamente hasta colocarse a su lado. Ella saco fortaleza de donde la tenia y logro sobreponerse a la compulsión de la Voz, Franz se lo había dicho, si concentraba sus poderes de oscuro y tomando en cuenta de que ella había resucitado con una misión, nada podría matarla hasta que esta estuviese cumplida, por lo menos en teoría. Miro hacia el cielo y entonces sonrío…………….allí venia Harry rápido como un rayo………………hacia ellos.

Draco también lo vio y corrió hacia Grindelwald quien lo ataco con innumerables hechizos, Draco corría de un lado a otro desviándolos, algunos impactaron en su cuerpo, entonces lo hizo de nuevo. Concentro su mente y su habilidad de transformación estallo de nuevo, el metal de Polaris recorrió su brazo y pronto revistio su cuerpo. Ahora de nuevo……………..era de metal, su cuerpo lucia reluciente y flexible, al llegar cerca de Grindelwald, Draco de nuevo empezó a atacarlo. Entonces escucho un chillido espectral y sintió que la fuerza del Señor Oscuro se hacia mas intensa, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pero una energía extraña lo despidió a unos metros así como a todos los que estaban cerca, Harry cayo a tierra y Hermione gateo hasta él. Las tinieblas estaban en la tierra, finalmente habían descendido.

0o0

Según lo que le contaba su abuela, su madre había sido una persona valiente y generosa. Era cierto, había que ser valiente para liarse con un hombre lobo, pero mas que todo había que tener un corazón generoso para aceptar ser una paria de la sociedad solo por amor a un lobo marginado por esta. Si……………..Nymphadora Tonks fue una buena persona. Mientras bajaba la colina, Teddy hizo lo que en general nunca hacia, compararse con sus padres. De hecho pocas veces pensaba en ellos, de alguna forma, les reprochaba que lo hubiesen dejado huérfano. ¿Porque su madre no se había quedado en casa, con su abuela? esa era una pregunta que no le gustaba formularse, quizás si lo hubiese hecho, otra hubiese sido la historia, a lo mejor hasta su padre estaría vivo, ellos dos junto a él, como una familia. Pero no fue asi, Nymphadora Tonks fue corriendo a Hogwarts, a defender en lo que creía y sobre todas las cosas, lo hizo por amor, porque no concebía que su padre, el hombrelobo, Remus Lupin, muriese a mano de unos desalmados mortifagos. El resultado, conocido, sus padres habían muerto uno al lado del otro, dejándolo solo en el mundo. Teddy era practico, pero sobretodo era un Slytherin, y estos no son buenos sacando a flote sus sentimientos y sus mas profundos miedos, en silencio por años había maldecido y criticado esa acción que lo había dejado sin conocer a ninguno de sus padres, un dolor que nadie podía entender, solo él, que lo revivía todos sus cumpleaños y todas las navidades. Pero en ese momento, se le antojaba que su madre había tenido razón todo el tiempo, como vivir sabiendo que pudiste ayudar a los seres que mas querías en la vida. Él no concebía su vida sin los gemelos, sin Nym. Teddy Lupin se paro en seco, de verdad no podía, no estaba en él. Tenia que hacer algo, aunque sea estar ahí por si las cosas se salían de control. Quizás no fuese ningún elegido, ni tuviese poderes especiales, pero sobretodas las cosas, esos dos chicos eran sus amigos, la única familia que conocía. Giro su cuerpo y miro a Seth. El vampiro entendió inmediatamente, no le había pasado desapercibido todo el combate mental que se desarrollaba dentro del cerebro del chico.

-¿Qué esperas? Lárgate de aquí, ve con ellos- exclamó Seth en tono frío, su voz era silbante y profundamente sobrecogedora. Teddy miro a la pequeña Elie en sus brazos dudoso.

-Si le haces daño- dijo Teddy tragando saliva. Quizás era una locura, a los vampiros no se les amenazaba, pero las palabras salieron de su boca bastante fluidas- te juro que te mato otra vez.

Seth río y luego inclino su cabeza y lo miro fijamente. Sus iris rojos hicieron contacto con los de Teddy. Este se estremeció. _Cierto, no era buena idea amenazar un vampiro._

-No digas tonterías Lupin- contesto Seth-sabemos que eso es imposible. Pero no pierdas tiempo, deja conmigo a Elaine Malfoy, no le hare daño. No te tengo miedo a ti, pero mi amiga Hermione Granger es otro asunto, digamos que ella si conoce todas mis debilidades y ¡rayos! Es mi amiga y estoy obligado por juramento con ella, deja la niña aquí.

Teddy dejo a Elie en buen resguardo con Seth, quien se convirtió en un lobo negro ya que si salía todo bien, el sol saldría y como animal lo soportaba mejor que en forma de vampiro, la pequeña Elie hizo ademán de correr tras Teddy, pero el gran lobo cerro sus dientes en su falda y la obligo a sentarse en el piso.

Teddy corrió como un desesperado, hacia la colina, no podía dejarlos solos, a ninguno de los dos, a Fred porque lo quería como un hermano y a Nym porque la amaba mas que a nadie.

Cuando llego a la cima lo que vio lo aterrorizo, dos formas negras, vestidas con lo que parecía ser pedazos de telas, como si sus ropas estuviesen desgarradas, se acercaban a la esfera de luz donde estaban metidos Fredy y Nym con el largo báculo, al parecer estaban cediendo y las formas negras se iban acercando mas a ellos. El báculo se inclinaba peligrosamente, y Nym estaba casi de rodillas. Entonces Teddy corrió como nunca más lo haría en su vida. Y llego hasta ellos, sujetando a Nym, levantándola y tomando el báculo, con una mano, ayudando a sostenerlo, el dolor que sintió al tocarlo fue indescriptible y sentía que se le quemaba la mano, pero aguanto, con su otro brazo abrazo a Nym. De pronto el chico sintió el brazo de Fred sosteniéndolo a su derecha. Elaine y Zacharias se sorprendieron.

-Ted Lupin vete- dijo Zacharias, pero no pudo evitar sentir la energía renovada- vas a morirte.

-No, me necesitan- dijo Teddy con la voz cargada de dolor. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, de su garganta salio un gemido.

-Déjalo- dijo Elanie, enviando toda su energía al cuerpo de Teddy- es lo que faltaba, este chico esta lleno de amor, amor por Fred y por Nym.

-Esto no estaba previsto-dijo Zacharias.

-Si lo estaba, _el intrépido nos dará la victoria_- dijo Elaine, recordando las palabras finales de la profecía, pero dentro de ella, mirando hacia el futuro, sabia que ese chico sufriría una herida física, mas allá de sus poderes sanadores, pero.............la esperanza era lo ultimo que se iba a perdar. De alguna manera lo remediaria.

Y los tres chicos se aferraron al Báculo del Destino, desplegando un poder que nunca se había visto en el planeta, resguardados por las presencias benefactores de Elaine y Zacharias que canalizaban todo su energía en el objeto, para que ellos lo utilizaran, la tierra temblaba a sus pies. Los cabellos de Nym ondeaban al viento, pego su rostro al de Ted y le envío una mirada, llena de amor y ternura. Ted pego su mejilla contra su rostro y le susurro "Te amo".. Nym sonrío y, miro otra vez a Teddy con ojos ardientes, "Yo también te amo". Y sello esa declaración besando a Teddy. La luz blanca los envolvió a los tres, metiéndose en cada célula de su cuerpo y estallaron.

0o0

En la estación espacial internacional

-John, ven a ver esto- dijo el capitán Rasmamov, quien se distraía en ese momento viendo por la ventanilla, en ese momento sobrevolaban Europa.

Los instrumentos de medición atmosférica empezaron a volverse locos. Las agujas oscilaban de un lado a otro como maniaticas.

-¿Que diablos pasa? Star City ……. cambio- dijo John Adams llamando a la base espacial en Rusia, la mas cercana desde su posición, el astronauta espero el acostumbrado retraso de 5 segundos en la trasmisión, al no obtener respuesta, miro a su ventanilla preocupado.

Una explosión había ocurrido al norte del Reino Unido, semejante a una explosión nuclear, la onda expansiva aumentaba de diámetro y pronto, rápidamente, estaba avanzando, sobre Europa y el Atlántico. Rasmamov y John Adams miraban asombrados como la onda de choque cubría el planeta de segador blanco. Ambos hombres temían lo peor, pero sin embargo ningún arma nuclear tenia ese poder, pronto, empezaron a vigilar los instrumentos, efectivamente se habían vueltos locos.

- ¡Diablos!, Star City, Star City- gritaba John, deshaciéndose de su calma habitual.

Luego de un rato en silencio, donde ambos hombres miraban el fenómeno que se desarrollaba justo debajo de ellos, escucharon la estática de la radio.

-Aquí Star City, necesitamos confirmación visual- dijo una voz anónima en un ingles con un enrevesado acento ruso- evento atmosférico detectado alrededor del planeta a las 6 horas meridiano.

-Lo vimos, ¿Es una detonación nuclear?- pregunto Rasmanov preocupado tomando el microfono, John lo miro con terror, Rasmamov se encogió de hombros y explicó- Hay una guerra mundial allá abajo, Estados Unidos esta peleando en Inglaterra contra los alemanes.

-No , no lo es, no hay reportes de radiación , pero se están registrando auroras boreales en el ecuador y en todo el planeta- respondió la voz- necesitamos mediciones y confirmación visual del evento, envíen pronto información y fotografias, el telescopio espacial Hubble y el de rayos X Spitnzer estan cambiando de posicion para registrar si el evento viene del espacio estelar, ¿Están bien?

-Si- dijo John, los instrumentos habían tornado normales, flotando fue a revisar la computadora de vuelo, todo estaba en orden, volteo y miro de nuevo en la ventanilla, efectivamente, podía ver los destellos de colores de la aurora, esta vez en todo el planeta.

-Podría ser marea solar, un pulso electromagnetico y una carga de rayos gamma- dijo Rasmamov- de alguna supernova, Eta Carinae todavia esta estallando en mil pedazos, tiene como treinta años en eso.

-No yo vi la explosión, fue en Escocia, sea lo que sea vino de la tierra- dijo John, ambos hombres sonrieron, el planeta visto desde el espacio, resplandecía en multitud de colores, era un espectáculo bellísimo.

-Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo, nunca había visto algo así- dijo Rasmamov, sonriendo todavía- Pero no se me siento bien, euforico, como si fuese Año Nuevo y estuviese viendo los fuegos artificiales, solo que esta vez son planetarios.

-Desearía estar allí-suspiro John.

-¿Y porque?- pregunto Rasmamov- Que mejor lugar que estar en el espacio, ajenos de todo.

-Se debe estar viendo fenomenal allá abajo, sobre todo en mi pueblo, en Texas- dijo John nostálgico.

0o0

La onda expansiva había hecho que todo el mundo literalmente acabase sobre el piso, los únicos que resistieron fueron los fantasmas celtas, cuando el efecto de esta paso, de nuevo todos se sumergieron en su encarnizada lucha. Del remolino negro salían cientos de figuras espectrales y estas aullaban dirigiéndose raudas hacia el enemigo, eran las tinieblas contra los Guardianes de la Luz y el mago de los cinco elementos, el resplandor de la luz blanca era cada vez mas intenso y poco a poco se estaba alejando de la colina para enfrentar a las Tinieblas. Harry se recompuso y de nuevo se elevo, vio a Hermione corriendo hacia él y la bruja cuando lo tuvo a tiro, le lanzo con fuerza una espada, Harry fue directo a tomarla con sus manos, la espada dio varias vueltas en el aire y cuando Harry la tomo, su hoja brillo con una espedida luz rojo dorada. La Daga de la Bruja, pensó Harry, que nombre tan inapropiado, si hasta sentía que la espada estaba hecha para él. Era increíble, sentía el poder en su mano, era mágica, tan mágica como la de Polaris, la ancestral espada que llevaba Draco Malfoy, tambien conocida como la espada de Griffyndor.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Draco- le grito Hermione, quien se dio vuelta para ir hacia el lugar donde su pareja luchaba un combate a muerte con el Señor Oscuro. Hermione dio inicio a una frenética carrera y Harry la siguió. Ella de pronto paro y reuniendo todo su poder de Oscura, con su varita lanzo un rayo hacia Grildelwald quien se vio despegado intempestivamente de su lucha con Malfoy. El oscuro levanto una ceja con desagrado, apunto su báculo hacia la bruja y le lanzo una bola de energía oscura, como una especie de nube, con rayos eléctricos en su interior, Hermione conjuro un escudo y la deshizo, levanto una mano y le envío una ráfaga eléctrica a Grindelwald, quien de nuevo maniobro su báculo y la devolvió, esta impacto sobre su cuerpo y la despidió muchos metros, derribándola.

Harry grito asustado, descendió hacia ella y le palpo el pulso, estaba viva pero inconsciente. Draco lo miraba con miedo y temor, hizo ademán de acercarse pero Harry lo impidió haciéndole una señal con su mano. El corazón de Draco palpitaba con fuerza………….al parecer Hermione estaba con vida. Si tenia la suficiente suerte de pronto Grindelwald habría utilizado todo su poder con ella. El mago de los cinco elementos sin duda había aparecido, había algo familiar en la luz que estaba luchando en esos momentos en el cielo contra la oscuridad. La esperanza era lo único que todavía le quedaba……………esperanza para él ……………esperanza para ella.

Con Hermione fuera de combate, solo quedaban el agua y el aire para hacer frente al Lord Oscuro. Harry dejo a Hermione tendida sobre el suelo al ver al Ginny acercarse corriendo hacia el sitio. La pelirroja lo miro con pánico, levanto su varita y se dispuso a hacer frente a cualquiera que intentase dañar a su amiga. Harry la miro con aprensión, pero esta vez tendría que ser así, debía dejar que ella se defendiese como pudiese, tenia un asunto pendiente con Gellert Grindelwald y ya mas nada podría distraerlo.

Draco camino tranquilamente hacia un extremo, miraba atento los movimientos de Harry, los tres hombres estaban en posición en medio del escampado, formando una especie de triangulo, el mago de metal espero su señal y los dos corrieron a atacar a Grindelwald, quien con una sola mano sosteniendo su vara de metal y maniobrándola con habilidad, era muy diestro y también muy rápido. El gran báculo que llevaba de pronto dio un chasquido y dos cuchillas salieron de sus extremos, Grindelwald lo maniobro hacia adelante y corrió hacia sus oponentes. Los otros dos hombres hicieron los mismos, blandiendo sus respectivas espadas hasta chocar con el arma del oscuro, este esquivo ambos mandobles de espada, con su varita hizo un hechizo y Draco y Harry salieron despedidos, se disponía a atacar otra vez, pero Draco se incorporo rápidamente y le lanzo un _Sectumsempra _con la mano, Gridelwald lo esquivo y le lanzo un _Avada _a Harry, quien rodó por el piso esquivando la maldición, enseguida este se elevo por los aires.

Draco se lanzo contra Grindelwald, convertido en metal gracias a la espada de Griffyndor. Grindelwald evito todos sus golpes de espada con su vara, y le lanzo un _Crucio_ a Harry, quien cayo nuevamente retorciéndose del dolor. Draco no cesaba de enviar maldiciones y lanzar golpes de espada, mas rápido que la luz, se coloco detrás de Grindelwald, convirtiéndose en agua y reapareciendo delante de él, tratando de confundirlo, Grindelwald, se volteo, y lo intento aturdir, Draco se movió a un lado. Harry mientras tanto se acerco volando hacia el oscuro como un ave de rapiña y maniobro su espada, trato de hundírsela en el tórax a Grimdelwald, quien paro el golpe con su vara, volteándose súbitamente y dándole una patada en el pecho, Harry sintió el golpe y se vio impulsado hacia atrás, respiro con dificultad , el muy maldito le había roto una costilla, mientras tanto Grindwald utilizo la _**Voz **_contra Draco y este se detuvo, no lo podía evitar, era demasiado poderosa, Draco se concentro , sintió la **Voz **apoderándose de su cuerpo, pero resistió. Harry le lanzo una maldición _cruciatus_ pero Grimdelwald conjuro un escudo. Draco volvió a atacar y el Oscuro le envío un _Experliamus_, Draco sintió la maldición sobre él y estuvo a punto de soltar su espada, pero siguió adelante.

Gellert Grindelwald no era tonto ………….ni por un pelo, sabia lo que estaba pasando, el mago de los cinco elementos estaba luchando contra las Tinieblas, los malditos guardianes lo habían hecho bien, ahora todo dependía de la suerte, del destino y quizás……………de él mismo, tenia que eliminar a los elementos, todavía todo no se había perdido, todavía tenia en su poder las Reliquias Mortales. El oscuro asumió una postura defensiva, en una mano la vara, en otra una varita, había sacado finalmente la Varita del Sauco, tenia sus piernas flexionadas y sus ojos fieros despidiendo maldad. Draco sostenía de lado la espada de Gryffindor con las dos manos, Harry tenía extendido un brazo con la Daga de la Bruja. Los dos se abalanzaron hacia Gellert, de nuevo, lanzando mandobles de espadas, al mismo tiempo, Gellert los desviaba con su báculo, el sonido del metal chocando era atronador, la rapidez de los golpes era impresionante, las chispas saltaban a su alrededor.

Gellert dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de los jóvenes. Draco se giro sobre si mismo y dio un salto pero su estocada no llego a impactar al Señor Oscuro, Harry le envío un _Crucio,_ pero Gellert solo río cuando la maldicion lo impacto y ni se inmuto. La lucha ceso por un instante, los tres hombres trataban de recuperar su aliento, Draco caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, expectante.

-No uses mis maldiciones contra mi- dijo Gellert, luego río ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry-¿No lo sabias? Yo invente las maldiciones imperdonables, así como la mitad de los hechizos de magia negra que se utilizan actualmente y……

-Esos hechizos no actúan en contra del inventor- recito Harry, apesadumbrado, debio estar mas atento con Historia de la Magia en el colegio. ¿No se suponia que las maldiciones imperdonables eran centenarias?, Pues al parecer no lo eran, Gellert Grindelwald, si estaba diciendo la verdad, las habia creado. Con razon Dumblendore tenia tanto temor de que él fuese el ultimo oscuro convocado, sin duda era y habia sido un mago muy talentoso -¿Cómo te mato entonces Voldemort? Yo lo vi, en mi mente, él te lanzo un _Avada_ cuando eras un viejo en Nummengard.

-Equivocado- dijo Gellert- Tom Riddle no me mato, yo me deje matar, que es diferente. También se que tú inexplicablemente resistes el _Avada Kedavra_, lo has hecho dos veces, ese cuento de la magia antigua y tu madre yo todavia no lo trago muy bien, así que no perderé el tiempo. Esto se decidirá al estilo muggle, con el esgrima.

_Continuara…………….._

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Todo el mundo me ha preguntado sobre el Quickenig, aqui les dejo lo que dice la Wikipedia al respecto: " el Quickening se refiere a un fenomeno en las peliculas de Highlander y en la serie de TV. El quickening es cuando recibes todo el poder y todos los conocimientos de toda la vida de un Inmortal. Es como recibir un sacramento o tener un orgasmo masivo. Sucede cuando un inmortal mata o otro decapitandolo. Si no hay ningun inmortal que reciba el Quickening este va directo a la Fuente. Es expresado como una tormenta electrica, las ventanas se rompen, la luz hace corto circuito, es como si el Inmortal estuviese en medio de una tormenta luminica". Por supuesto yo lo use en otro contexto con Draco. Tambien le dicen Quickening a los primeros movimientos fetales que percibe la madre cuando esta embarazada.

En el proximo capitulo, veremos como HAgrid y Bill se enfrentan a los gigantes, la gran sorpresa de Charlie, veremos que pasa con la Triada de este fic, si Ron podra ayudar a sus hijos, y el gran enfrentamiento de Nott, Pansy y Franz contra Scythale, muchas sorpresas para el proximo.

Gracias por leer este fic, que tiene aproximadamente un año, si contamos a Polaris I y sacando cuentas mas de 600 mil palabras entre los dos fics. Sin duda es mi historia favorita, la que mas me ha gustado escribir, adoro a todos los personajes, pero mas las adoro a ustedes, los lectores, por ser consecuentes y tenerme mucha paciencia. Mil gracias, estoy fascinada que esta historia tenga en su segunda parte mas de 400 reviews a la fecha, nunca me lo espere, ya que esto nunca fue un Dramione convencional, y a veces deje por completo de lado la historia de amor para construir una guerra. Sin dudar , mi mano coloco todo lo que tenia pensado que sucediese, no omiti nada aunque fuese un poco descabellado y trate de adaptarlo a la historia. Me encanto escribir a los malos de esta historia tanto los conocidos, Gellert Grindelwald, Lucius Malfoy y los demas Mortifagos ( alguien comento por ahi que tenia una pequeña obsecion con Avery, ya que lo he utilizado en dos fics, y seguire, Avery como me lo imagino es mi mortifago favorito) como los nuevos, Wilhen La bestia, Malcom Scythale, Gerda, los Deathcrows, disfrute construyendo a un personaje tan raro como Franz Metzger ( para mi es una especie de heroe tragico, fue un placer contar su historia). En cuanto a las parejas, por supuesto el Dramione fue la base ( alguien me escribio por ahi que era imposible mantener una historia de amor interesante despues de que ellos se uniesen en el primer fic y tuviesen una hija, bueno yo soy de las que cree que la vida no se acaba despues de haber formado tu familia y menos con estos dos, espero haber cumplido con esa parte), la historia de Bill y Pansy se me antoja que fue uno de los pilares del fic ( fue contada desde el inicio, el porque y como se enamoraron y espero que haya sido creible, lo del hombre lobo fue un acierto, aunque sea inmodesta en mi afirmacion, creo que no he leido ningun fic que explore este aspecto de BIll Weasley) , el otro amor fue Nott y Janie ( que mas improbable que un slytherin se enamore de una muggle, eso fue extraño pero bonito) mas toda la relacion de amistad entre los cinco elementos y sobre todos sus poderes (xD, son los nuevos X-Men) . Harry sigue siendo importante, no en vano esto es un fic de Harry Potter, espero haberles dado a él y a Ron el tratamiento que merecian. Para finalizar, de nuevo mil gracias por leer.


	39. Final

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, por fin aquí estamos, sin mucho preámbulo disfrútenlo. Exijo a todo el que leyó que deje un review, por lo menos al final, para ver que les pareció. Besos a todos y gracias por todo también.

Capitulo 39 Final.

De pronto el metal retrocedió hasta la espada, la piel que no era de él volvió a su dueña original, Draco Malfoy ya no era de metal.

En un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse para Draco, los rayos tenues de ese caótico intento de amanecer llegaban hasta su espalda. Ni los sintió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ahí llegaba, un nuevo día tratando de nacer, su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas mas o menos importantes, tales como intentar sobrevivir esa jornada para ver llegar el crepúsculo. Vestido de negro, calzando unas gastadas botas militares, luciendo una gabardina de una tela vasta pero refrescante, con su corto cabello rubio destacando sobre la negrura de su vestimenta y una legendaria espada en su mano, lucia intimidante, poderoso, un fiero guerrero que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su oponente esta vez se le escapase de las manos.

El panorama a su alrededor era desolador, la batalla era ardua, el futuro quizás se el escapaba como agua entre sus manos pero Draco Malfoy jamás perdería la esperanzas, él menos que nadie que alguna vez lo había perdido todo hasta quedarse sin nada para ser recompensado con su mas profundo y secreto deseo, una familia.

No era fácil la responsabilidad que tenia sobre sus hombros, en realidad la responsabilidad que los Cinco Elementos cargaban a sus espaldas, liberar al mundo del azote de las tinieblas. Ser un dios humano, un humano dios o simplemente un humano especial, era difícil, ya lo habían comprobado de primera mano, todos y cada uno de ellos. Muchas cosas nuevas e inesperadas que aprender. Draco sintió una brisa golpeándole el rostro y un sonido vago parecido al silbido del viento, lejos muy lejos…………………..la batalla continuaba, mientras tanto, habiendo escogido un momento muy raro e inadecuado para su introspección, seguía pensando.

Siempre, una y otra vez, la rueda de la vida girando, el tiempo transcurriendo, una y otra vez, conduciendo a encrucijadas, a decisiones que a nadie le gusta tomar, pero que debe ser tomadas. No escogió tener los poderes que ostentaba, pero lo había aceptado, sin embargo si hubiese podido elegir se habría ido al fin del mundo con su mujer y sus hijos, esperando que la rueda del tiempo girase incontablemente, y pudiese verlos crecer. Pero no, Draco Malfoy después de todo no tenia tanta suerte, estaba allí enfrentándose a un Oscuro, la maldad personificada, el propio Gellert Grindelwald y sin riesgo de sonar un poco exagerado, el maldito era endemoniadamente bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Sentía la magia, el quickening recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndolo poderoso más allá de toda lógica, sin embargo, el extraño poder del que estaba imbuido estaba como si esperase el gatillo que finalmente lo accionase. _¿Quién diablos esta jugando conmigo, por qué definitivamente esto es un mal chiste? ¿Poderes Superiores? Bah, ni modo ¿Desde cuando eres tan reflexivo Malfoy? ¿ O es que definitivamente al final estas haciendo caso a eso de que la serenidad interior se refleja en el exterior?¡Porque mientras Potter sostiene su divertida charla con Grindelwald yo los estoy mirando como un perfecto bueno para nada!_

Las palabras de Místico siempre venían a su cabeza, _Paz Malfoy haz las paces contigo mismo, cuando logres entender y comprender el origen de tu incapacidad de manejar tus propias emociones, todo se liberara._ Draco lo había hecho, escarbando en su cerebro lo había hecho, ella siempre ella, Hermione lo hacia fuerte y débil, era ella quien había abierto la caja de Pandora hacia tanto años liberando todos sus demonios sin embargo en el fondo había quedado la esperanza, esa que le permitió amarla hasta mas allá de la muerte y esa que hizo que permaneciese calmado y sereno cuando nunca creyó que lo podría hacer. _Bien, Malfoy hiciste la tarea y ¿Ahora que? ¿Tienes al chico malo frente a ti y que es lo que esperas?_ Draco apretó su mano sobre la empuñadura de Polaris

_Paciencia………………..todo llegara a __su debido momento. No lo fuerces……….estamos cerca._

Draco escucho la voz de Místico en su cabeza, impulsado por una corazonada, volteo su cabeza y vio a muchos metros frente a él un fantasma, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, etéreo como todos los fantasmas celtas y sin embargo sólido, capaz de enfrentarse contigo cuerpo a cuerpo y sin duda arrancarte una extremidad de un solo golpe. Su cabello largo hasta los hombros era castaño, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de tatuajes tribales y tintura de pastel, su actitud destilaba algo que Draco solo pudo interpretar como desafío.

Draco al principio no pudo reconocerlo, sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en un par de ojos castaños oscuros profundos y sabios.

_Místico,_ pensó Draco nostálgico, parpadeando para aclararse la vista. Si, definitivamente esos eran los ojos de Místico. Le había prometido que lucharía en la batalla y había cumplido.

El muchacho armado con un arco y flechas le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le brindó una amplia sonrisa.

_Paciencia………………Manawan…………la hora esta cerca. Ser__ás lo que estas destinado a ser………lo harás……….solo no te precipites, _ de nuevo Draco sintió esa voz conocida y amable retumbando en su cabeza.

El muchacho entonces corrió para sumarse a la encarnizada lucha. Draco solo sonrió. Giró de nuevo su cabeza y entonces vio a Hermione, siendo auxiliada por Ginny, estaban protegidas por una saliente, aparentemente a salvo, sin embargo la sonrisa se borro de inmediato de la cara de Draco. Ella………………..su vida……………su amor, _Por ella es que estoy haciendo esto………..por ella y por mis hijos_. _Tranquila amor……………………………pronto…………muy pronto………. el proceso debe seguir_. Draco suspiro y de nuevo sintió la brisa golpeando su rostro, todo transcurría, muy lentamente, como a cámara lenta. Las ondas del Quickening iba y venían dentro de su organismo, estallidos inesperados de energía mágica, esperando su momento.

Sentía la ansiedad del retraso de algo pugnando por salir de si mismo sin lograrlo. Sin duda le parecía que estaba encantado, sin embargo una a una se presentaban todas las posibilidades y la magia y el Quickening estaban convirtiendo esas posibilidades en realidades. Entonces …………..solo se trata de esperar el momento justo y confiar que la suerte, lo desconocido y lo inesperado hiciesen lo suyo. Entonces el mundo real volvió a su velocidad normal.

-Potter- Grindelwald estaba muy pendiente de Harry, sin embargo de reojo echaba un vistazo a Draco Malfoy quien lucia muy quieto inmerso en una extraña calma, como si estuviese analizando algo- ¿ Es todo lo que tienes para darme?

-No- dijo Harry descendiendo al suelo y posicionando su cuerpo para disponerse a atacar. La Daga de la Bruja brillaba fulgurante sostenida en posición vertical por sus manos, rápidamente corrió hacia Grindelwald para atacarlo – no es todo.

La espada choco contra la vara y ambos hombres midieron fuerzas en ese instante, entonces todo sucedió, del gran embudo de oscuridad que giraba en sus cabezas, emergieron las sombras, los verdaderos oscuros, a los que llamaban tinieblas. Sin dudarlo un instante fueron a enfrentar el punto de luz que brillaba como un lucero en medio de la colina, escucharon un grito agudo, un chillido espectral proveniente seguramente del plano espiritual.

En la cima de una solitaria colina, la luz y la oscuridad midieron fuerzas, de pronto una nueva explosión cegadora y un vacío auditivo inundaron la llanura de Badon. Se escucho un sonido de succión y las formas oscuras regresaron rápidamente raudas a su gran embudo infernal. Grindelwald quien forcejeaba con Harry miro como la Orden Oscura retrocedía ante el poder del mago de los Cinco Elemento y el temor, algo que no conocía pero que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, quebranto su seguridad.

_¡__No!…………….no puede ser…………………….no………………,_ la mirada inquieta de Grindelwald valoraba todo a su alrededor, cientos de figuras, Deathcrows y fantasmas celtas peleándose, mas alejados algunos otros humanos, seguramente miembros de la orden del fénix o Aurores también luchaban contra sus Deathcrows. Podia ganar todavía, tenia que ganar…………………….era su deber consigo mismo. Dio un fuerte empujón a Harry , acciono de nuevo el mecanismo de su vara y dos cuchillas salieron a sus extremos, con rapidez iba a clavárselo a Harry quien había sido sorprendido por la fuerza de Grindelwlad, desplegando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz se movió tan rápido que en un parpadeo se elevó por los aires.

Harry miró a Draco quien estaba de pie inmóvil sujeto en una especie de trance _¿Qué rayos te sucede Malfoy?_ luego vio a Hermione en suelo siendo protegida por Ginny, de nuevo su atención fue hasta Grindelwald.

0o0

-Así que nos traicionas- dijo Scythale en un silbido. Franz se coloco justo al lado de Theo Nott que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Pansy Parkinson- debo admitir que me has sorprendido Franz, jamás pensé que cometerías tal error de juicio.

-Al contrario maestro- dijo Franz con su peculiar acento alemán, lucia calmado, sus fríos ojos azules taladraban los oscuros de Lord Scythale- mas bien creo que viéndolo de una manera retrospectiva, usted ha sido el equivocado.

-¿A que juega Conde Metzger?- preguntó con sorna Scythale, quien se daba cuenta que la Orden Oscura se estaba retirando a sus estancias después de enfrentarse a la Luz, suspiro apesadumbrado, de nuevo a punto de perderlo todo, miro a Franz con desagrado- ¿Cree que puede recuperar lo que perdió hace mucho tiempo? Es completamente imposible, somos lo que somos, Oscuros y no podremos cambiarlo jamás.

-Usted decidió por si mismo- dijo Franz caminando hasta acercarse a Scythale, ninguno de los dos hacían intento de atacarse, sabían que al primer hechizo seria la muerte para alguno de ellos, mas importante era despejar algunas dudas- su ansia de poder lo llevo a aceptar perder su humanidad para unirse a Grindelwald. Yo no tuve elección, fui un instrumento desde que vine al mundo, mi nacimiento solo tenia un propósito, continuar la línea de sangre de aquel que ambos llamamos señor. Me arrebataste mis emociones y mi vida y me hiciste un Oscuro, porque así estaba dispuesto que ocurriese. Pero jamás ni tú ni mi abuelo se imaginaron, que en el mismo momento que tomaron la vida de un inocente, estaban firmando su sentencia de destrucción. Puesto que lo único que hicieron fue crearse un enemigo, consciente o inconscientemente busque la forma de estudiar la profecía. Me fueron dados dones mas allá de la comprensión de un Oscuro y en tus propias narices conspiré contra ti. No te odio, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, simplemente te estoy mostrando los hechos como son. Ahora reclamo justicia

-El druida- dijo Scythale suspirando, había sido un ciego con Franz, siempre había confiado en la incapacidad del hombre de tener emociones, pero también había subestimado su capacidad de análisis, otro error mas, sabia que lo pagaría caro. No había mas nada que hacer, si solo hubiese podido corregirlo hacia años pero de nada servia llorar sobre la poción derramada. El anciano agregó- y a pesar de tu debilidad hacia el simpático, no pude preverlo.

-Eres un Oscuro- exclamo Franz- no un profeta. Lo hiciste todo bien, regocíjese con eso, lo único que no llegó a entender era que la profecía y el regreso de los oscuros era algo que rompería el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. El balance no debe ser roto, esa fue la advertencia y yo fui el encargado de ejecutar el plan para que no se llevase a cabo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Scyhtale- ¿Quién te ayudó?

-El Único- contesto Franz bajando su mirada- me hizo una oferta hace mucho tiempo y fui incapaz de resistirme. Jamás había codiciado nada hasta entonces. El regalo me fue entregado y yo cumpliré mi palabra.

-No todo esta bajo tu control Franz Metzger- dijo Scythale con cinismo pero entendiendo las palabras de Franz, a su manera él también era un iniciado, él quizás era el ultimo ser humano de sangre celta pura sobre la tierra, había sido amamantado de cultura druídica, pero sin embargo estaba convencido de que se estaba cometiendo una gran injusticia, tanto poder……………a punto de ser desperdiciado. Malcom Scythale, Lord Oscuro, gran hechicero, celta renegado, lugarteniente de Grindelwald se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de perder algo mas que la vida, su alma…………quizás hasta fuese justo…………quizás……………. - aun esta el factor incertidumbre, puedes que hayas ganado otra vez, puede ser que me destruyas, pero tu sola presencia y la de la mujer en este mundo altera el equilibrio y lo sabes.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver- dijo Franz- a Gracia la protegen los Guardianes.

-Sabes que al final el Maestro volverá a ser el aprendiz- dijo Scythale- las palabras son muy claras.

-Solo que a pesar de lo que Gridelwald creyese……………..tú eres el Maestro- dijo Franz- el artífice de todo, jamás aceptaras el papel del aprendiz, utilizaste a Grindelwald, tú eres la verdadera esencia de la Oscuridad. Tarde en darme cuenta pero lo hice.

-Estas equivocado, aceptó aprender de ahora en adelante. Dame una oportunidad- Franz negó con la cabeza, Scythale ladeo su boca en un gesto amargo- Quizás no sea en este siglo, pero los oscuros volverán……………yo volveré- Scythale le dirigió una sonrisa cínica a Franz que él devolvió. Ambos eran druidas, quizás Franz no fuese celta, pero Scythale si lo era, aunque fuese un traidor a su raza, ambos creían en la transmigracion de almas………………era casi un hecho para ellos.

-Por eso hare lo que tengo que hacer……………Maestro- Franz caminó hacia Scythale que lucia muy viejo, cansado y sobre todo derrotado. No había sido necesaria la lucha, no tenia ningún sentido. Si la Oscuridad se había ido, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su derrota a regañadientes, aunque Grindelwald no lo hiciese. Miro con temor a Franz cuando leyó en su firme mirada lo que se proponía hacer. La alta figura de Franz fue iluminada por el sol que ya iba saliendo, rubio, con su uniforme militar impecable, paso adusto, con sus facciones calmadas, desprovistas de cualquier dejo de emociones.

Franz hizo uso de todo el poder contenido en él y abrazo a Scythale antes de que el anciano hiciese un movimiento para escapar de su destino, un vaho oscuro salio de los dos hombres, pronto los cubrieron un remolino de sombras que subió hasta el embudo, no se escucho un solo grito, absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo Pansy incluyendo en su escudo de energía a Theodore, protegiéndolo del torbellino maligno que zigzagueaba frente a ellos.

Ambos habían escuchado estupefactos la conversación. Se imaginaron que tendrían que luchar o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer la batalla había sido dialéctica, solo con palabras, razonamientos e ideas. Les había tomado por sorpresa esa demostración de los poderes de los Oscuros, porque a pesar de que no sabían exactamente que podía significar, lo vieron como algo extraño. Pansy ahogo un grito cuando el remolino desapareció y quedaron dos cuerpos tirados sobre la hierba seca. Enseguida fueron hasta ellos, Theodore se arrodillo ante Scythale, los ojos negros del viejo miraban al vació, le palpo el cuello tratando de encontrar el pulso de la carótida y miro a Pansy negando con la cabeza. La mujer de cabellos negros se arrodillo frente a Franz Metzger y toco su rostro con la punta de los dedos, la expresión de su cara era de una tranquilidad hasta cierto punto inquietante, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes, sobrenaturalmente luminosos, Pansy hizo la maniobra que había ejecutado anteriormente Theo con Scythale, la mujer dio un respingo, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de Theodore. Las palabras sobraron en ese instante.

0o0

Hagrid camino hacia Bill Weasley quien estaba parado mirando a todas direcciones. A su alrededor la gente peleaba muy desordenadamente, después de las anteriores explosiones y viendo como la Oscuridad se había retirado, los Deathcrows parecían cada vez menos dispuestos a morir en batalla a cada minuto que pasaba. Eso le daba una clara ventaja al Ejercito de la Luz, sin embargo la presencia de gigantes era un factor desestabilizador en ese enfrentamiento.

Bill vio venir a Hagrid y salio a su encuentro. En el ínterin logro esquivar unas cuantas flechas.

-Bill- dijo Hagrid lanzando a diestra y siniestra hechizos, siendo atacados también por embrujos, la mayoría de estos impactaban en su piel y no le hacían daño, puesto que era semigigante, era inmune a la mayoría de los hechizos ofensivos habituales- me dijeron que habían gigantes.

-Al flanco noroeste- señalo Bill a la lejanía, hacia lo que parecían dos montañas que venían caminando hacia ellos, destruyendo, pisando, descuartizando a todo a su alrededor.

-Iremos por ellos- dijo Hagrid- ¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que si- dijo el hombre pelirrojo lanzándole su varita, que Hagrid tomo con destreza, luego Bill corrió rápidamente en medio del campo de batalla, de deshizo de su chaqueta y su camisa, y a cada paso que daba su cuerpo daba lugar a una fascinante transformación. Pronto adquirió su forma animal, siniestra, imponente y malévola, con sus ojos amarillos destellando la mas pura ferocidad, al ver venir al hombrelobo, muchos a su alrededor se apartaron espantados, huyendo del sitio.

Los dos gigantes venían dispuesto a pelear y saciar sus instintos asesinos, tenían mas de ocho metros de altura, su piel era grisácea y gruesa y las facciones de su cara parecían toscamente esculpidas sobre ellas, no tenían nariz, mas bien un botón informe en el centro del rostro, sus pequeños ojos oscuros miraban a todas direcciones, intentaron deshacerse del hombrelobo cuando este saltó e hinco sus garras y sus dientes en la gruesa piel de uno de los gigantes. Hagrid llegó corriendo y empezó a gritar en lenguaje de gigantes.

-Paren- gritaba Hagrid intentando que los gigantes no volvieran a Bill picadillo ni lo partiesen en dos, puesto que estaban jalando del animal-hombre en direcciones contrarias, logro impactar a uno de los gigantes con un hechizo diseñado especialmente por él para tranquilizar gigantes excitados, y lo logro a medias solo por un segundo, porque el gigante de nuevo se despabilo, mas furioso que nunca.

Charlie Weasley que había visto todo en la lejanía, fue corriendo a ayudar a su hermano, mientras empezaba su frenética carrera sintió como una garra lo tomaba del torso y vio como el suelo se alejaba de sus pies. Reconociendo las escamas de la garra sonrío y miro hacia arriba. Un Rideckback Noruego azul lo miro con expresión cómplice y se elevo por los aires. Charlie experimentado domador de Dragones, logro escalar por la pata del animal y situarse en su lomo. Sonrío al reconocer un largo cabello rubio platinado, ella estaba sentada en el lomo del Dragón, conduciéndolo. Se sentó detrás de la mujer y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar- dijo Charlie justo al oído de Fleur Delacour.

-Hombre de poca fe- dijo ella entre dientes, como tenia mas de 10 meses viviendo con Charlie y las niñas en la reserva de Dragones, había usado sus encantos de veelas con ellos, de manera experimental y el resultado había sido tan asombroso, que ahora ella era una domadora de Dragones. Al principio se resistió, al final y al cabo, ella era un ama de casa refinada, pero puesto que jamás había tenido oportunidad de demostrar que era una chica lista, sino que se dedico a tener niños y a criarlos, tomo este nueva oportunidad de la vida que le permitía acercarse al dueño y señor de su corazón- pero no creas que fue sencillo. Los rumanos se pusieron un poco pesados al final. No querían dejarnos salir de la Reserva.

-¿Quien mas vino?- pregunto Charlie examinando el cielo.

-¿Recuerdas el colacuerno hungaro de Harry en el Torneo de los Tres magos? Bueno, ese bicho desagradable esta con Steve Jones- dijo Fleur señalando al inmenso dragón que estaba frente a ellos- Y esta belleza es Norberta, me dijeron que es la Dragona de Hagrid. Le gustará verla. ¿Verdad linda que quieres ver a tu papi?-Norberta abrió sus fauces y escupió un poco de fuego en señal de alegría, Charlie escuchaba estupefacto, solo Fleur le podría hablar a un dragón de esa forma, pero sus encantos de Veela funcionaban tan bien con ellos que no tenia necesidad de portarse estricta.

-Tenemos que sacar a Bill de un aprieto- dijo Charlie apremiándola- baja y planea hacia la izquierda.

Mientras el hombre lobo y el gigante se entregaban a su encarnizada lucha, Hagrid distraía al otro con palabras sosas y hechizos mal pronunciados. De pronto observo una sombra cerniéndose sobre él y una llamarada de fuego que dio directamente al gigante. Hagrid se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y luego vio como un dragón azul clavaba sus garras sobre el gigante que peleaba con Bill, el gigante chilló adolorido y tiro a Bill contra el suelo. Hagrid corrió a ayudarlo, mientras veía un colacuerno húngaro disparando fuego por todo el campo de batalla y a los Deathcrow´s huyendo, sonrío, al parecer las cosas empezaban a pintar bien para los del bando de la luz.

Ya con los dos gigantes sacados fuera del juego, Fleur y Charlie se bajaron de Norberta, mientras Hagrid saludaba eufórico a su dragona y fueron corriendo hacia Bill, quien se había convertido de nuevo en humano, su cara se contorsionaba de dolor y tenia bastantes heridas, tenia un brazo inmóvil sobre su cuerpo y su pantalón estaba hecho harapos. Fleur lo miraba sin pestañear, a pesar de todas las cosas, era el padre de sus hijas, además era imposible no sentir cariño por una persona tan especial como Bill Weasley, ella miró a Charlie quien lucia visiblemente preocupado revisando las heridas de su hermano.

Era increíble que fuesen hermanos, definitivamente eran dos personas muy distintas, Charlie era generoso, bonachón, bromista y algo pendenciero…………………..Bill era callado, reflexivo, responsable, taciturno, misterioso y de un tiempo a la fecha peligrosamente impredecible, en lo que la mirada de Charlie era tierna………….la de Bill era intensa, como si miles de cosas intentaran salir de su pecho, algo que Fleur simplemente no pudo aguantar cuando vivía con él, junto a la eterna incertidumbre acerca de lo que se convertiría después. Ella nunca lo había visto transformado en hombre lobo y ahora entendía porque siempre había temido ese momento, sacaba lo peor de él. A pesar de toda esa horda de pensamientos, Fleur se arrodillo y empezó a examinarle la cabeza. Bill se retorcía como un animal, herido y asustado.

Bill la miró y luego de un rato la ira desapareció de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo están las niñas?- pregunto con voz ronca.

-Bien, las deje con mis padres en Marsella- dijo ella- extrañan a su padre.

-Si salgo de esta iré a verlas- dijo Bill- lo prometo- luego miro a Charlie quien le desviaba la mirada continuamente, la pareja se veía visiblemente incomoda, de pronto Charlie le tomo la mano a Fleur posesivamente, Bill soltó una carcajada- Charles Weasley no sabes disimular en absoluto.

-Creo que no es buen momento para hablarlo- dijo Charlie soltándole suavemente la mano a Fleur quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, el hombre rasgó su buen trozo de tela de su camisa para hacerle una especie de cabestrillo a el brazo derecho de Bill que estaba fracturado- solo necesito que no me juzgues. Eres mi hermano, te quiero, pero también amo a Fleur.

-No lo hago- contesto Bill- solo me hubiese gustado que fueses sincero desde el principio. Quizás nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchos años de infelicidad. Sin embargo no me quejo, tengo tres estupendas niñas de una maravillosa mujer. Espero que todo salga bien para ambos, disfrútenlo, el hombre lobo esta algo sorprendido pero feliz por ustedes.

-Gracias Bill- esta vez fue Fleur la que hablo y sostuvo su mano entre las de ellas- no sabes cuanto significa para mi.

-Me pregunto como diablos se le explicaremos a las chicas- dijo Charlie- porque nuestros hijos serán sus hermanos y sus primos al mismo tiempo.

Bill endureció su mirada………………su hijo.

-Debo ir a buscar a Pansy- Bill intento levantarse y lo hizo con gran esfuerzo. Fleur, Charlie y Hagrid lo siguieron a través de la llanura.

0o0

Draco salio de su trance, de nuevo el tiempo empezó a correr en su mente. Percibió la energía de nuevo fluyendo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, sentía las manos calientes y como si volutas de plasma salieran incandescentes de estas, Polaris de nuevo brillo con una luz azul mortecina. Miro hacia la colina y vio la luz que encima de esta, quizás el mago de los cinco elementos, descendiendo hasta el suelo y haciéndose cada vez mas tenue, luego vio a Harry enfrentando a Grindelwald y fue hacia él. El momento había llegado.

-¡Grindelwald!- grito Draco acercándose rápidamente al Oscuro- ¡Grindelwald!- levantaba a Polaris, el mago no parecía escucharlo concentrado en su lucha con Harry, entonces Draco corrió y dio un salto, maniobro de lado a Polaris y con una fuerza y rapidez sobrenatural intento asestar un golpe, pero fue detenido abruptamente por una energía proveniente del Oscuro.

Gellert Grindelwald sostenía su vara contra la Daga de la Bruja y en la otra la Varita del Saúco, que ahora esgrimía en la mano que tenia el anillo de la resurrección. Llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad, que ya no era invisible debido a la presencia de las otras reliquias. Grindelwald sonrío al ver anulado a Draco Malfoy quien hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para moverse. Sin duda, las Reliquias Mortales habían respondido de nuevo, al estar juntos, si la Orden Oscura no quería hacerlo inmortal, su plan b, las reliquias, sin duda lo harían. El anillo era suyo, la capa también, la varita estaba en su poder. Harry las había entregado a Scythale y Malcom Scythale se las había dado voluntariamente a él, era su dueño.

Harry también sentía la extraña fuerza inmovilizándolo. Observó la Varita del Saúco apuntada hacia Draco Malfoy. _¡Diablos!_ Las Reliquias Mortales, se había olvidado por un momento de las reliquias. Los tres hombres estaban en una posición peculiar, Harry suspendido en el aire chocando la Daga de la Bruja contra la vara de Grindelwald, este con las piernas abiertas y los brazo extendidos, no se movía, incluso sus largos cabellos rubios estaban inmovilizados en el aire cuando en un punto los tres se tornaron tan inmóviles como unas estatuas, luego Draco Malfoy blandiendo a Polaris a punto de atacar.

Theo Nott y Pansy corrieron hacia la extraordinaria escena. Cuando vieron lo que estaba sucediendo tragaron grueso, pasaron junto a Ginny que ayudaba a Hermione a incorporarse del suelo, esta estaba muy débil pero ahogo un chillido cuando vio a los tres magos enfrentados, suspendidos, paralizados, congelados………..cuando se dio cuenta que la Varita del Saúco, la varita invencible estaba apuntando hacia Draco, de nuevo sintió pánico. Enseguida fue hasta Grindelwald, tenia que aprovechar que estaba inmóvil, tenia que destruirlo con sus poderes oscuros, no podía dejarlo así, ese extraño hechizo producido por las reliquias mortales a lo mejor no era indefinido, así que tenia que ir y salvar a Draco y a Harry.

Theo cuando la vio corriendo supo lo que se proponía hacer, había presenciado lo que había pasado con Franz Metzger y Franz Scythale y suponía que si Hermione intentaba hacer lo mismo………….no quería pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. Pansy gritó y le lanzo rayos eléctricos para detenerla pero Hermione los evadió.

-Hermione- gritó Theo- no lo hagas- entonces la mente del hombre se expandió y sintió como si saliese de su cuerpo y tuviese una perspectiva diferente de la situación, como si la estuviese observando con ojos ajenos, escuchaba todos los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor, pronto logro discernir entre la cacofonía lo que estaba buscando, en ese inaudito momento, hasta la mente de Grindelwald era un libro abierto para él.

Theo lo supo todo, el plan de Grindelwald, La orden Oscura, el verdadero significado de las Reliquias Mortales, trago grueso cuando supo todo lo referente a ellas, todo lo que ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione ni Dumblendore, ni más recientemente Draco Malfoy se atrevían a confiarle a nadie. Ni se molestaría en reclamar, la razón era muy justa, no era asunto para todos los oídos. Sin embargo, él era un telépata, podía escarbar en la mente humana, con mucha precisión si sabia lo que estaba buscando, lastimosamente él nunca había reparado antes en la importancia de ese asunto pero era que jamás se hubiese imaginado que las cosas fuese así………………Las RELIQUIAS al final de todo…………..de nuevo las malditas reliquias. Los acontecimientos de la caída de Voldemert le dejaban un mal sabor de boca, la ultima batalla de Hogwarts no era un recuerdo agradable, sin embargo, Draco y Harry la estaban evocando en ese preciso momento……………………………la estaban recordando porque veían las reliquias en poder de Grindelwald. Theo entonces empezó a nadar por las aguas pantanosas de las ideas del Oscuro.

Grindelwald pretendía matar a Harry y a Draco con las Reliquias Mortales, y utilizarlas para convertirse en inmortal, puesto que su intento con los Oscuros había sido frustrado, sin embargo algo había salido mal, se habían quedado congelados en el espacio-tiempo. Theo oía a Grindelwald recitando cualquier cantidad de hechizos y conjuros en su tortuosa mente, esa súbita parálisis, esa burbuja de singularidad en donde se encontraba metido no estaba en sus planes, estaba tan anonadado como los dos magos alrededor de él. Theo observaba desesperado como Hermione casi había llegado hasta ellos.

Las Reliquias Mortales, Theo cerro los ojos mientras corría detrás de Hermione para evitar que todo se fuese al diablo……………las reliquias………….los pensamientos de los tres hombres se arremolinaban en su mente y se le hacia difícil seguir un patrón, entonces encontró un hilo coherente de pensamiento y su propia mente empezó a sacar conclusiones después de analizarlo en forma vertiginosamente rápida……………..el Anillo de la resurrección había sido de los Gaunt, la Capa Invisible era de Ignotius Perevell y posteriormente de Harry por derecho propio, herencia familiar. La Varita del Saúco…..la famosa varita por la que muchos magos se habían pelado durante siglos cambiando continuamente de manos pertenecia a………….¿Entonces? Theo arrugo la cara…………¿ Quien realmente era el dueño de esa varita?

Imágenes y recuerdos de los tres hombres golpeaban el cerebro de Theo Nott, provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza ..la varita era de……..Dumblendore………………Draco Malfoy desarmó a Dumblenore en ese triste episodio hacia tantos años, cuando estaba en sexto y él estaba jugando a los mortigagos con consecuencias conocidas.……………Dumblendore tenia la Varita del Saúco según lo que veía en la mente de Harry. Draco lo desarmó………….obteniendo a lealtad de la varita aunque no lo supiera.

Harry había desarmado a Draco mucho tiempo después en Malfoy Manor , pero la varita que tomó no era realmente la Varita del Saúco, …………………luego a pesar de eso………………..usó ese argumento contra Voldemort en la batalla final……………..apropiándose el derecho de una varita que no había visto jamás……confundiéndolo y derrotándolo………………una teoría con lógica pero al final y al cabo solo una suposición…………

Los hechos reales eran que ………..luego Harry la había entregado a Scythale renunciando a sus supuestos derechos sobre ella para salvar a Ginny, su esposa………Scythale las recibió en nombre de Grindelwald……….pero Grindelwald originalmente ya la había perdido a manos de Dumblendore sesenta años atrás, así que a lo mejor no podía reclamarla de nuevo. Scythale ya no existía y la varita que Harry entregó realmente no la había ganado, la que le quito a Draco era la de su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, entonces el verdadero dueño de la varita del Saúco era …………………………….el que se la había arrebatado a Dumblendore, dejándola tirada en el piso de la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, completamente olvidada , ignorante de su importancia, para huir por su vida. Varita que tomó Voldemort de la tumba de Dumblendore un año después, varita que recogió Harry al final de todo para guardarla. La misma varita que tenia Grindelwald en este momento y que si estaba seguro……..recordaría la lealtad de su verdadero poseedor.

-Draco- grito Theo esperando que lo escuchase, luego entonces intento proyectarle un pensamiento- la varita de Grindelwald es tuya…Draco…….es la tuya…… ¡convócala!

Draco entonces vio una sucesión de hechos en su cabeza producto de la intensa proyección mental que Theo le estaba enviando y sobreponiéndose a todo el poder de las reliquias que lo envolvía con lazos invisibles, despejo su mente y la invoco en silencio_- ACCIO VARITA_ . Ante los ojos estupefactos de todos…………..la Varita del Saúco abandono la mano de Grindelwald que no pudo hacer nada para sujetarla y el encantamiento cesó. Draco rápidamente la tomó en sus manos y apuntó al Oscuro con ella, murmurando unas palabras en celta dirigió un hechizo hasta Grindelwald inmovilizándolo. El poder estaba allí con él, en ese momento Draco Malfoy era la más viva expresión de la magia.

Hermione detuvo su frenética carrera de pronto, su esencia oscura estaba terriblemente perturbada, algo iba a suceder y lo sabia, de manera extraña el hechizo también pesaba sobre ella.

Draco se acercó y coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Grindelwald que lo miraba con ojos exorbitados.

-Las maldiciones imperdonables no puede tocarte- dijo Draco con voz segura y firme- pero esto si- Draco entonces introdujo su mano dentro del pecho del hombre como si estuviese metiendo la mano en agua. Alcanzó su corazón y lo estrujó hasta que logro pararlo.

Draco miro a Harry, su expresión era serena, pero sus ojos grises se agitaban terribles, un aura de poder lo envolvía.

-Ahora- dijo Draco- cumple la visión de Hermione, para que el círculo este completo y terminemos esta historia de una buena vez y para siempre.

Harry lo miraba asombrado, recordaba exactamente las palabras de Hermione _"Harry te lancé la espada, y salías victorioso"_. No había pasado exactamente así, pero reconocía la importancia de las palabras de Draco Malfoy, después de más de un año tratando de cumplir una profecía, sabia la importancia de las visiones del otro mundo. Draco saco su mano, esta estaba libre de sangre, el pecho de Grindelwald seguía indemne, sin daño aparente. Había sido un hechizo estupendo, solo capaz de ser realizado por alguien como Draco Malfoy. Harry tomo la Daga de la Bruja y la blandió con firmeza sobre el cuello del mago, decapitándolo en el acto.

Grindelwald se desplomo con peso muerto sobre el piso y Hermione también.

Todos corrieron rápidamente hacia ellos. Ginny abrazo a Harry con fuerza, Theo le coloco una mano en el hombro a Pansy quien miraba alrededor buscando a Bill, cuando lo encontró corrió hacia él y se lanzó a horcajadas a sus brazos.

Draco la vio y acudió a ella, las sostuvo en sus brazos y la abrazo, Hermione abrió los ojos un poco confundida y con expresión adolorida, cuando vio a Draco sano y salvo sonrío, acerco su cara a la de él y lo beso en los labios.

-Lo que acabas de hacer me acaba de doler como un demonio- dijo ella- al parecer este contrato de convertirme en una oscura, implica que cuando el jefe sufre tú también lo haces.

-Estamos vivos- exclamó Draco sonriendo como tenia tiempo que no lo hacia, sus manos tocaban frenéticas la cara de ella, no podía creerlo, lo había hecho, después de tantas penurias y sufrimientos finalmente lo había logrado….ganar…salvar el mundo…………….estar de nuevo juntos- estamos vivos.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione intentando levantarse siendo ayudado por Draco quien la sostenía como si ella fuese el objeto mas frágil sobre la tierra- creo que ya todo terminó.

-Ahora podremos irnos a casa- dijo él esperanzado, Hermione lo miro fugazmente y sonrío.

-Si- ella entonces miro la colina buscando la luz que ya había desaparecido- pero antes debemos averiguar algo muy importante- de pronto miro a su alrededor buscando a Franz- ¿Dónde esta Franz?

-Muerto- respondió Theo con firmeza. Hermione se tambaleo de la impresión y tuvo que ser sostenida por Draco, ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas…………_Franz……Franz_, un dolor sordo dentro de su corazón la llevaba a la mas infinita pena, pero él ya se lo había advertido. _Franz …….donde quieras que estés………..se feliz Franz. _

-Llévame con él- dijo ella en un susurro. Draco la estrecho contra su cuerpo, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Draco suspiro, no dejaba de sentir celos, Franz Metzger quien de alguna forma le había arrebatado algo de ella, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar eternamente agradecido, la había salvado a ella y a su hijo de una muerte segura. El dolor de Hermione era comprensible, ese hombre seguramente significaba muchas cosas importantes para ella.

0o0

Ron y Luna llegaron a la cima de la colina, la paja se movía con el viento, en el cielo habia una confluencia total de colores y a su vez mucha oscuridad, el sol salía por el horizonte. Caminaron un pocos desconcertados y vieron a la pequeña Elie sentada en la hierba con un lobo acostado rodeándola, el animal gruño cuando vio a los dos magos, Luna se abrazo con Ron un poco atemorizada, él le palmeo la espalda.

-Seth……….vete- dijo Ron encendiendo una de sus manos. El lobo se retiro a unos metros y el tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña niña pelirroja que lo miraba un poco asustada.

-Elie ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Ron, entonces Luna dio un grito y el fijo su atención a un esfera de luz que estaba descendiendo a pocos metros de ellos. Súbitamente la luz aumentó su intensidad y luego desapareció, tres cuerpos estaban tirados sobre la hierba, tres personas que conocía bien.

-¡Oh Dios!- Luna no pensó mas nada en ese momento que ir hacia sus pequeños hijos que yacían inconcientes, muy pálidos y aparentemente sin respirar.

-Luna- dijo Ron aterrorizado tras su esposa. Sus sentidos no habían fallado, reconoció la luz en cuanto la vio, la sentía como parte de él puesto que eran sus niños. Ese poder venia de sus hijos, ellos eran el mago de los cinco elementos. Corrió con Elie en brazos y encontró a Luna agitando desesperadamente los hombros de Nym, quien no parecía reaccionar.

-Están…………….ellos están-sollozo Luna muy alterada.

-No lo digas- grito desesperado Ron, dejo a Elie en el suelo, quien fue hasta Teddy para acariciarle el rostro.

Ron se arrodillo ante Fred y le acaricio el cabello, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Hijo- dijo Ron muy dolido- mi pequeño niño- Escuchaba a Luna llorando a lagrima viva detrás de él- no puede ser…………..no es justo.

Entonces tres pequeñas esferas de luz aparecieron de la nada. Ron, Luna y Elie las observaron asombrados, cada una se deposito en el pecho de cada chico y se hundió en este.

Los tres chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose asombrados, Ron apretó a Fred contra su pecho, Luna hizo lo mismo con Nym y Elie rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de Teddy.

-Maldito muchacho- decía Ron llorando de felicidad- voy a castigarlos por meses, no verán la luz del sol, lo prometo, mira que hace esto- Fred le daba palmaditas a la espalda a su padre. Luna y Nym lloraban abrazadas.

-Papa- dijo Fred- somos el mago de los cinco elementos, Nym y yo. Fue genial, fantástico. Teddy tuvo que ayudarnos, cumplimos una profecía o algo así. ¿Por qué nunca no los dijeron?

-No sabíamos- confirmo Ron- esto es una sorpresa.

Teddy miro su mano, estaba ennegrecida y casi no la sentía, Elie estaba sentada sobre su regazo, Nym se acerco a él con Luna y lo abrazo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo ella fijando sus celestes ojos en el chico.

-Me duele un poco y no puedo moverlo.

-Están vivo y es lo que importa- dijo Luna besándole la frente- ya Nym me contó todo, es asombroso. Teddy Lupin eres la persona mas valiente que he conocido en la vida y vaya que si he conocido héroes.

0o0

Poco a poco la lucha menguo, los Deathcrows al ver que sus jefes habían caído se rendían por docenas. Arthur y George Weasley dirigían las operaciones para apresar gente y ayudar a los heridos. Muchos habían perecido entre ellos Oliver Wood, Parvati Patil, Madam Markins y tantos otros, muchos de la orden del Fénix estaban heridos y sin duda esperaban para ir a Hogwarts para recuperarse y celebrar la victoria. El ejército celta seguía luchando con los reacios.

Hermione llegó hasta donde estaba el cadáver de Franz y se arrodillo, con una mano le cerró los ojos y le acomodo los cabellos dulcemente, él lucia sereno y tranquilo. Ella tomo su mano por un momento y se la estrecho con fuerza. Draco se alejo para darle un poco de privacidad.

-Franz- la voz de Hermione era muy baja, pero de tono dulce- mi querido Franz, jamás te olvidare, lo juro- dicho esto le llevo la mano a su corazón. Las lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos, ese hombre, el ser sin sentimientos que era la persona mas humana que conocía, había logrado meterse dentro de su corazón de una manera que ella misma no entendía. Había muerto tratando de ser justo y quizás en la muerte encontrase la paz que no había conocido durante su vida.

-¿Estas bien?- Draco se acerco de nuevo a ella.

-Vámonos- dijo ella triste, con la cabeza gacha- todavía hay mucho que hacer.

-Malfoy- George Weasley agito su mano en el aire para llamar la atención- tienes que ayudarnos con tu padre.

-¡Diablos!- exclamo Draco. No quería ver a su padre y eso era seguro. Había esperado un desenlace para él, igual que para los jefes de los Deathcrows, la muerte en batalla, pero al parecer el viejo Lucius estaba hecho de un material distinto a los demás, era irrompible, inmarcable, inmutable, por lo visto hasta inmortal y a veces Draco se preguntaba si realmente no se habían equivocado y realmente Lucius en lugar de Grindelwald no era el que había pactado con el diablo. Hermione recuperando su apostura lo siguió.

Encontraron al antiguo mortifago con varita en mano, su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre y roto en algunas secciones. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su mirada fanática destilaba odio y repulsión hacia quienes lo cercaban como si fuese un animal salvaje, una multitud de aurores lo rodeaban apuntándolo, pero el mago no resolvía a atacar. Parecía estar esperando algo o a alguien. Su mirada se enfebreció cuando se encontró con la de Draco.

-Lucius- dijo Draco penetrando el círculo y enfrentando a su padre- ríndete, es tu única oportunidad.

-Tú- dijo Lucius con todo el odio del que fue capaz- hijo malagradecido, debí haber obligado a tu madre a abortarte, no mereces vivir pero sin embargo reconozco tu tenacidad al intentar hacerlo, vivir como te ha dado tu real gana. Jamás aceptare ser derrotado por este montón de imbeciles, estaba esperando por ti- su voz entonces se quebró- Mátame…………hazlo…………..mátame…………..solo he aguantado porque quiero morir a manos de un Malfoy,……………aunque sea un Malfoy que deshonro a su familia.

Draco sintió como sus propios sentimientos entraban en conflicto. Lo odiaba……….como a nadie en el mundo…………..ese hombre había arruinado su vida, había matado a su madre, había intentando matar a su hija, casi había violado a su mujer. Jamás se habían querido como un padre y un hijo, pero sin embargo muy a su pesar lo seguían siendo. Existía un lazo aunque ambos hombres renegaran de el.

Lejano estaba el día en que enloquecido por un ataque de rabia y crueldad Draco lo había dejado tapiado en una pared en lo mas profundo de Malfoy Manor, para que muriese baja el terror de estar inmóvil. Ahora, después de que era padre………..de que había formado su propia familia, ese rencor era mas profundo…………puesto que no entendería jamás las actitudes de su padre con él ………un odio sin ningún sentido…..no había perdón posible y lo sabia. Pero porque también era padre y se le encogía el corazón de solo pensar de que alguno de sus hijos levantase la mano contra él y en nombre del amor enfermizo, pero amor al fin y al cabo que Narcissa Malfoy había tenido por Lucius, su esposo……………..no lo mataría…………no se mancharia las manos de nuevo con la sangre de un Malfoy. La familia…………a pesar de todo era la familia. Sin embargo…………………..había que tener alguna retaliación y alguna manera de asegurar que no haría mas daño mientras viviese.

-Padre- dijo Draco y Lucius lo miro con ojos vidriosos, Draco no le decía "padre" desde hacia mas de 14 años. El hombre se coloco frente al chico y bajo su varita, luego la dejo caer en el piso. Cerró los ojos y esperó………………….su orgullo no lo dejaba arrepentirse pero una minúscula partícula de su negro corazón se había sentido conmovido cuando escucho la palabra padre. Draco entonces a pesar de que podía hacerlo sin ella, esgrimió la Varita del Saúco, sabiendo que si lo hacia con esta, el hechizo jamás podría ser modificado.

-_Obliavte-_ gritó Draco, Hermione gimió y se tapo la boca con una mano, y un rayo rojo golpeo a Lucius lanzándolo hacia atrás sobre la tierra, luego de un rato se levantó y miró a todos lados perplejo. Draco bajó la varita y vio como el hombre lo miraba con desconcierto, no lo reconocía. Quizás nadie estaría de acuerdo, quizás si merecía la muerte, quizás otras tantas cosas……..pero borrarle los recuerdos a su padre ………..se le antojaba justicia poética. Draco miro intensamente al hombre que caminaba a gatas por todo el sitio ante la mirada estupefacta de los aurores.

-Jamás nos volveremos a ver. He borrado tu mente de todo recuerdo, eres una cáscara vacía Lucius Malfoy, has olvidado todo- dijo con amargura Draco- que lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- Dicho esto dio la vuelta y Hermione se apresuro a seguirlo y tomarlo de la mano para brindarle todo su apoyo. Draco temblaba desolado.

-Hermione, Malfoy- grito Harry- miren.

Avanzando desde la colina, todos los presentes reconocieron un grupo de gente, en donde se destacan varias cabezas rojas. Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta y Draco la tomo de la mano y echo a correr con ella al encuentro del grupo. Harry no se quedó atrás.

Ron venia caminando con Elie en sus brazos, con una sonrisa esplendida, Luna abrazaba a Fred quien se sujetaba a su madre como si temiese perderla. Nym abrazaba a Teddy quien llevaba recogido su brazo contra su pecho. Detrás de ellos, un lobo negro trotaba visiblemente satisfecho.

Draco llego primero y tomo a su hija. La niña se abrazo a su padre. Luego vio a Hermione y le echo los brazos. Hermione y Elie se besaron todo el rostro. Draco las abrazaba mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

Harry y Ron se abrazaron.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- le preguntó Harry.

-Si te lo cuento………..jamás me lo creerías- le dijo Ron jovial- me he dado un susto de muerte, pero empezare por lo mas importante.¿ Sabias que los mocosos…………………son el mago de los cinco elementos y Lupin al parecer decidió salvarnos el culo a todos metiéndose imprudentemente en medio? Él es el intrépido de la profecía y Elie los condujo al lugar correcto para luchar contra las Tinieblas.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Elie espantados y la niña asintió y le brindó una esplendida sonrisa a sus padres.

-Te dije que la cuidaras- gruño Hermione apretando a su pequeña contra ella- Mi bebé, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tú la metiste en todo esto- dijo Draco con sorna- así que no te quejes si tu hija hace lo que mami le dijo. ¿No te habrás traído a Franz también?- Draco le pregunto a su hija y la niña negó con la cabeza.

-Franz con abuelita en el castillo…………bebé seguro- dijo la pelirroja balbuceante. Hermione y Draco suspiraron aliviados.

-Así que ustedes son los héroes del día- Harry miro a los chicos. Fred se abrazo con Luna quien le beso la frente y Nym y Teddy miraban a todos lados.

-Bien hecho Lupin- exclamo Harry.

Teddy sonrió un poco adolorido, Hermione dejo a Elie en brazos de Draco y se dirigió a Teddy.

-Eres un gran chico- dijo ella- tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti- miro su mano quemada- algún día sanara, lo se.

-Eso espero- dijo Teddy, Nym se le colgó del cuello hasta prácticamente ahorcarlo.

Hermione sintió que algo le lamia la mano, vio al lobo negro que estaba sentado justo a su lado. No pudo contener la risa.

-Siempre te las arreglas para lucir presentable Seth- dijo ella- se que no te gusta el sol. Vete, hablaremos mas tarde, en casa- ella le guiño el ojo y el lobo se fue tranquilamente meneando la cola.

-¿Por qué tengo la ligera sensación de que la cuenta a mascotas ascenderá a tres?- le dijo Draco a Elie- ¿Te gusta Seth? Digo…………si se porta como un lobo educado.

-Si- dijo Elie un poco temerosa de la respuesta de su padre.

-Ni modo- dijo Draco resignado.

Ron y Harry fueron hasta Hermione, los tres se miraron un rato sin saber que decirse. Había transcurrido casi un año desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. El trío dorado de nuevo reunido. Hermione tomo las manos de cada uno de los hombres.

-¡Oh por Merlin!- dijo ella atrayéndolos para abrazarlos- no saben cuanto los he extrañado.

-Vas a asfixiarme- dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- También te extrañe.

-Inexplicablemente- dijo Ron mirándola de manera intensa- todo salio bien.

El ejercito celta termino con la ultima resistencia y se agrupo enfrente a los magos, Harry y Draco se adelantaron, el gran jefe celta hablo y su voz resonó en toda la llanura.

-El Hado se ha cumplido- dijo él- nuestro tiempo en esta tierra ha terminado. Los últimos celtas han desaparecido. Cuidad nuestro legado, magos, hombres, criaturas………lo necesitaran. Todavía hay muchas batallas que librar y el mal no ha desaparecido para siempre, solamente lo hemos alejado temporalmente.

-Gracias- dijo Harry.

-Amerauder- el Jefe Celta hizo una pomposa reverencia a Harry y luego miro a Draco, le dedico una pequeña inclinación de cabeza- mi Señor Manawan, sean bienaventurados.

Entonces el ejército celta dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse, pronto una cortina de niebla los hizo completamente invisible.

Aurores y miembros de la orden del Fenix, el Ejercito de la Luz, gritaron eufóricos, la guerra estaba ganada.

Harry le lanzo una mirada a Draco, que él interpreto como lo que era.

-Destruyela, solo provoca problemas- le dijo Draco lanzandole la Varita del Sauco.

-Eso hare- dijo Harry rompiendo la varita en dos. Absolutamente nada sucedio, aunque todo el mundo estaba bastante tenso cuando vieron a Harry destruyendo ese objeto. Solo se escucharon los suspiros de alivio. Harry fue hasta el cadaver de Grindelwald, todavia tenia que recoger el resto de las reliquias, que ahoran eran objetos inservibles. Quizas conservara la capa como recuerdo, era lo unico que tenia de su padre.

Draco se acercó a Hermione con Elie. Ella lo miro un rato y luego le dijo.

-Estoy perdonada- pregunto ella mirando al suelo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez- dijo él mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le estampaba un sonoro beso en la frente- por siempre y para siempre perdonada. En todo caso, el de las metidas de pata siempre voy a ser yo.

-¿Me aceptaras aunque sea una Oscura?- dijo ella- no se exactamente como funciona, tendré que aprender a manejarlo, de pronto me convierto en una sádica o algo así.

-No importa- dijo él dirigiendo su intensa mirada a ella- me han pasado cosas peores que una dominatrix en la cama, créemelo.

-Tu mano- exclamo Hermione asombrada viendo que la mano de metal de Draco de nuevo estaba cubierta con piel. También tenia una ligera cojera, pero de resto lucia bastante bien.

-Ahora soy un todopoderoso- contesto él mirándose su mano- Así que pórtate bien Granger.

-Siempre eres tan tú, me enloqueces- dijo Hermione mientras enredaba sus manos en sus cabellos y se dejaba llevar por todos aquellos sentimientos fuertes y hermosos que siempre la habían unido a ese hombre.

0o0

Franz abrió los ojos intempestivamente, estaba en un lugar extraño, lleno de flores de exóticos colores, igual que el cielo, se veían los planetas y también las estrellas, pero era distinto a todo lo que alguna vez había visto en su vida. Sentía la hierba cosquilleándole su espalda. Todo en ese sitio tenía un brillo y una calidez diferentes. Trato de ver su cuerpo y lo único que vio fue una trama de ………………..luz.

Dos figuras luminosas se acercaron a él. Franz los miró extrañado, no los conocía en absoluto, sin embargo se les hacían familiares.

-Franz Metzger- dijo Zolan- bienvenido a la tierra de los muertos que caminan. Somos los Guardianes, largamente hemos esperado tu regreso a la Fuente, el Único te ha hecho un gran presente trayéndote hasta aquí.

-No entiendo- dijo Franz levantando su luminosa humanidad de la hierba en donde había despertado. Todo a su alrededor era extraño y atractivo, pero mas raro aun era la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que fluían a través de él, se sentía eufórico, gozoso, alegre como jamás se había sentido.

-Franz has cumplido tu misión- dijo Elya- cabalmente. La oscuridad realmente nunca se apoderó de ti, tu alma se sobrepuso, pasaste la peor de las pruebas. Se te ha escogido para ser el Tercer Guardián. El que vigila el balance en el universo.

-Nunca volveré- dijo Franz sintiendo una nostalgia infinita. Le había jurado a su Gracia que alguna vez ………….alguna vez…….él - jamás volveré a ir al mundo. ¿No reencarnare otra vez?

-No- dijo Elya leyéndole los pensamientos- pero algún día ella vendrá a ti. Esta escrito. Tu Gracia es la cuarta. Necesitaras compañia, aquí el tiempo se cuenta por milenios.

0o0

-¿Estas seguro que va a funcionar?- pregunto George Weasley a su padre quien colocaba un receptor de TV en el jardín de la Madriguera, Molly y sus nueras atendían a los niños Weasley's, que correteaban de un lado a otro.

-Por supuesto- confirmo el patriarca Weasley- no en vano una vez hechice un auto.

-Esto es diferente Arthur- dijo Xenophilius Lovegood- es un letevisor.

-Se dice televisor- respondió Arthur cansinamente.

-Es lo mismo- gruño el Sr. Lovegood encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ron- grito George- ven acá va a empezar, son casi las cinco, pero Ron no lo escuchaba estaba sumergido en una intensa sesión de besos con Luna.

-Déjalo- dijo Arthur- esta entretenido. Te aseguro que dentro de unos meses va a venir todo sonriente anunciando que será padre otra vez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto George intrigado.

-No en vano he tenido siete hijos- contesto Arthur- reconozco los síntomas.

-Abuelo- grito Nym, seguida de Teddy y Fred- ya es la hora.

-Tomen asiento- exclamó Arthur un poco indeciso por su obra- Televisión Mágica al instante- con un golpe de varita, la televisión se encendió, aunque no estuviese conectada a ninguna toma de electricidad.

Fred y Nym se sentaron al lado de Teddy, quien había recuperado el uso de su brazo, aunque este estaba todavía de un color oscuro. Nym apoyo su cabeza en su hombro con una expresión soñadora, Teddy enrojeció hasta la coronilla y Fred cuando los vio, soltó una risita, todavía salían en secreto.

La televisión parpadeo un rato antes de sintonizarse por completo, luego vieron la imagen a todo color, era una transmisión en vivo y directo para todo el Reino Unido desde Trafalgar Square. Un hombre montado en un gran escenario, anunciaba:

-Señoras y señores, es un placer para mi, en el acto de conmemoración del primer año del día de la Victoria- la gente que estaba reunida en la plaza aplaudió estrepitosamente. Nym, Fred y Teddy los imitaron- presentar a nuestro nuevo Primer Ministro y a su futura Primera Dama, con ustedes…………….. el Sr. Theodore Nott.

La algarabía estallo en el jardín de la Madriguera, todos vieron emocionados como Theodore subía al estrado, vestido como un ejecutivo, con corbata y demás, afeitado y bien peinado, tomado de la mano de Janie Andrews quien lucia bastante nerviosa y un poco rara con un vestido de dos piezas verde claro.

-Mira a Nott- dijo George- casi parece un muggle. Caray papa, somos amigos del Primer Ministro, viene a nuestra casa a jugar quidditch. Ni siquiera en tus tiempos.

-Janie se ve realmente guapa- comento Teddy y Nym le dio un codazo en su costado que le saco el aire y lo hizo callar por prudencia.

-Callen que ya empieza a hablar- dijo Arthur un poco molesto.

Observaron como Theo sonreía y después de una tosecita de circunstancias empezó su discurso.

-Damas, caballeros y criaturas mágicas aun sin clasificación- hizo una pausa y la gente aplaudió- Hoy conmemoramos nuestra victoria contra los poderes malignos y contra aquellos que quisieron esclavizarnos y apoderarse de nuestra amada Britania- de nuevo la gente aplaudió- Seré claro y conciso. Gracias a todos por apoyar mi elección, por dejar atrás los prejuicios y confiar en los magos. Yo me siento profundamente conmovido, ya que alguna vez yo mismo luche a favor de esos prejuicios- Theo miro a la audiencia y tomo la mano de Janie- sin embargo recapacite y aprendí de mis errores, así como muchos otros de mi mundo. Ustedes saben ahora de primera mano que la comunidad mágica británica no representa ningún peligro para la no mágica. Hoy damos un paso adelante a la construcción de una nueva sociedad, una en donde magos, no magos y quien quiera que tenga la bondad en su corazón y sobre todo las ganas de trabajar serán bien recibidos. Hoy empieza un nuevo ciclo en nuestra milenaria nación. Uno señalado por el perdón y la esperanza. Si Dios quiere y la Reina lo permite, superaremos todos juntos las adversidades. No volveremos a ser una nación dividida. Nuestro ejemplo, confío en que así sea, será tomado por todas las naciones del mundo. Gracias de nuevo por darme un voto de confianza y permitir que dirija el rumbo de este gran país por los próximos seis años. Soy el primer mago que es elevado en la primera investidura muggle y estoy muy emocionado por el hecho. No fallare. El tiempo de la reconstrucción ha comenzado. Ahora si me lo permiten, los dejare con su concierto para la paz.

Janie saludo a los presentes y besó a Theo en la mejilla. La banda, un grupo de irlandeses llamados The Coors inicio una introducción con un violín, pronto la multitud estaba coreando la canción, se llamaba Breathless.

-Eres increíble- dijo ella- te dije que no lo hicieras y aquí estamos, ahora eres el respetable Sr. Primer Ministro.

-Bien nena- dijo Theo aflojándose la corbata- Tenemos exactamente una hora para hacer lo que tenemos hacer, perdón lo que yo muero por hacer, antes de sumergirnos de nuevo en este infierno.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto ella.

-Que hay una habitación en el Ritz de Paris aguardando por nosotros antes de tener que ir a vérmelas con el Parlamento- dijo él.

-¿Lograremos hacerlo?- preguntó de nuevo ella picara.

-Ventajas de ser un mago todavía- respondió Theo enseñándole la varita que tenia escondida en el bolsillo interior de su elegante saco.

Harry, Ginny, Bill y Pansy llevando en brazos al pequeño Arthur, pelirrojo y de ojos castaños como su padre, los saludaban desde la multitud. Theo devolvió el saludo. Harry y Ginny salieron a su encuentro detrás del escenario. Bill se quedo con Pansy quien sujetaba al bebé en un canguro sobre su pecho.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo él tendiéndole la mano. Ella se la dio y le sonrío.

-Bill- dijo ella- esto…………..esto …….se que es apresurado………..Arthur todavía es muy pequeño, pero no pude evitarlo………..ya sabes

-No me digas- dijo Bill sonriente- estas embarazada otra vez.

Pansy le dio un manotón en la cabeza.

-Será que siempre te vas a enterar antes que yo- dijo ella- ni siquiera lo he confirmado con el sanador, me arruinaste la sorpresa.

-Ventajas de ser un hombre lobo- le guiño un ojo Bill mostrándole los dientes, ella dejo que una chispa eléctrica saliese de su mano, ambos rieron, luego Bill la abrazo y la elevo del piso con el niño entre ellos- Te amo Alexandra.

-Igualmente Willian- ambos caminaron entre la multitud hasta conseguir un sitio adecuado para desaparecerse.

0o0

_12 años después_

_-Amo- dijo el elfo domestico, mientras Draco se acicalaba enfrente del espejo de su habitación. Estaba nervioso, expectante, se anudo como pudo su corbata, se paso un peine por su larga cabellera rubia y luego miro sus manos en donde estaba el anillo que lo confirmaba como dueño absoluto de los destinos de la familia Malfoy, una de ellas lucia un poco diferente, una vieja herida de guerra, así como su poco evidente cojera. Tomo un elegante bastón con una serpiente plateada entrelazada con un león en su punta, en realidad no le era necesario para caminar, pero Draco había descubierto que le daba un toque de distinción a su aspecto, además al verlo caminando apoyado de el, la mayoría de la gente recordaba todo lo que Draco Malfoy había sufrido en esa guerra, él mas que nadie, el elfo lo apuro- señor, ya es hora, esta por llegar._

_-Los chicos están listos- pregunto Draco tratando de modular su voz, para ocultar el hecho que estaba terriblemente ansioso._

_-La Srta Elie, ya ha vestido a sus hermanos pequeños. El amo Franz esta en el despacho, calmando a Theodore, es increíble como se parece a Ud. amo, es su vivo retrato._

_-Gracias, Tinks- contesto Draco amablemente, le encantaba cada vez que subrayaban el parecido de Franz con él, no podía ser de otro modo, había hecho de Franz prácticamente su clon – Recuerde avisar a los Weasley´s, a los Potter´s y a los Nott´s, no quiero que nadie llegue tarde. . _

_Cuando Draco llego a su despacho, vio a Elie sosteniendo en brazos a un niño de tres años, muy blanco, de ojos grises y facciones finas. Draco lo tomo en sus brazos, el pequeño le dio un beso a su padre y Draco sonrío. Camino hacia el centro de la estancia, con el niño en un brazo y con el bastón en el otro._

_-Entonces, que esperan, todos a sus sitios- dijo Draco con autoridad. Su casa era un completo desastre, si no fuese por los elfos, hace años que habría colapsado. Cinco niños y dos perros haciendo de las suyas, convertían la mansión Malfoy en un verdadero circo. Así que de vez en cuando tenia que impone el orden. Claro, Draco tenia poca paciencia, pero hacia años que, decidido a no morir de un infarto, se relajo un poco en relación a la crianza de los chicos. Así que de un tiempo para acá, solo se reía de todo, mientras nadie muriese en medio de una travesura o incendiasen la casa, todo estaba bien para él -Atención._

_Los cuatro niños se acomodaron en fila, firmes, por tamaño, todos vestidos de rojo y dorado, por orden de su padre, en atención a la visita. Las dos Huskies siberianas, guardianas de Draco desde su aventura en el norte, Sasha y Tatiana, que ya estaban algo viejas, se sentaron, obedeciendo a su amo. Se veían todos inocentes y comedidos. Draco a duras penas aguantaba la risa, cualquiera que los viese así, tan remilgados, se llevaría una impresión totalmente equivocada de sus pequeños demonios. Elie, pelirroja y bonita, tenía 15 años y era la damita de esa casa._

_-Elaine, el botón- le dijo Draco levantando una ceja cuando observo su blusa, ella se enfuruño y cerro el botón de su camisa, que había abierto para dejar entrever su escote, hizo un conato de protesta, pero desistió, cuando su padre la llamaba __**"Elanie**__" era hora de obedecer. Tratar con una adolescente es muy difícil, sobre todo si no tienes el apoyo femenino y la adolescente en cuestión es muy atractiva, coqueta, rebelde y para colmo vidente. Ella aseguraba en todo momento que se iba a casar, con unos de los invitados a esa cena. Pero él era un padre responsable y Elie seguía siendo su pequeña, así que la haría comportarse como una señorita bien educada a costa de lo que fuese. Ese deslumbramiento infantil seguro que se le pasaría. Y, gracias al cielo, el sujeto en cuestión, ni se daba por enterado. Elie tenia casi la edad de Hermione, cuando ella se había liado con él, con todas las consecuencias derivadas de esa relación, un embarazo adolescente y ambos en peligro de muerte. Había sido muy difícil, convertirse en adulto de esa manera. Y Draco no quería eso para su hija, quería que viviera su infancia hasta donde fuese posible, eran otros tiempos y había paz. Así que ¿Por qué el apuro?_

_-Papá- dijo ella, molesta- me veo como si tuviese un saco encima._

_-Elie- dijo Draco tratando de sonar comprensivo- Fred Weasley es muy grande para ti, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, tiene 28 años. No se va fijar en una chiquilla. Así que mantén el decoro- luego se acerco al oído de su hija y le dijo en tono confidencial-A los hombres les gusta que las mujeres conserven el misterio- Elie se río toda ruborizada y luego asumió una postura digna. _

_Franz, de 12 años, rubio de ojos azules, estaba muy serio, Draco le alboroto el cabello cariñosamente y el chico sonrío, adoraba a su padre, lo idolatraba y quería que estuviese orgulloso de él. _

_Theodore era alborotado, de carácter jovial y pendenciero como su padrino del cual había heredado el nombre. Tenia 7 años, era muy inteligente, lastima que en lugar de fijar su atención en los libros, lo único que hacia era planear travesuras, sus ojos grises oscuros bailaban de emoción. Como siempre estaba molestando a Julius, empujándolo._

_-Theodore, compórtate- lo regaño Draco y el niño dejo de molestar a su hermanito. Puso cara de circunstancia y Draco le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro. _

_Julius, llamado Jules por todos, de 5 años con los ojos gris mercurio exactamente igual a los de Draco, pero con las facciones un poco mas redondeadas, tenia un carácter bien particular, era el reservado de la familia, en ese momento parecía a punto de llorar, Draco se inclino hacia él._

_-Tranquilo, Jules- le dijo Draco en voz baja, el niño asintió con la cabeza. Draco llevaba en brazos a el pequeño Draco, su hijo menor, que estaba muy inquieto, jugando con el cabello largo de su padre._

_-Pa……… tengo ganas de hacer pis- dijo Jules, con su carita compungida._

_-Aguántate un ratito, Jules- dijo Draco tratando de no reírse- ¿Puedes?_

_El niño asintió, sin mucho convencimiento. _

_-Bueno, partida de mocosos insolentes- Draco fingió una tosecita, su rostro se endureció, severo, un brillo azul se vislumbro en sus ojos, luego rió a carcajadas, al ver la caras de perplejidad de sus hijos. De vez en cuando dejaba traslucir un poco del poder latente en él frente a los niños, solo por diversión - espero que muestren un poco de educación. No quiero que me regañen después por haberlos consentido. _

_Un conocido destello verde inundo la chimenea y allí estaba. Vestía de verde y plata en atención al dueño de la casa. Una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. Y Draco sintió las cenizas del fuego en su corazón, de nuevo ardiendo. _

_-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!- todos los chicos olvidaron la orden de su padre de mantenerse quietos y se echaron en brazos de la mujer, que se vio sumergida entre tantos brazos y caritas infantiles. Hasta las perras no pudieron evitar unirse al abrazo colectivo. Hermione los besó a todos y empezó a repartir regalos. Draco la miraba emocionado, extasiado. Ella siempre conseguía desarmarlo. La amaba muchísimo, mas allá de cualquier cosa. Pronto los chicos se entretuvieron con los regalos y la dejaron sola. Ella se levanto y camino pausadamente hacia Draco. El pequeño Draco le hecho los bracitos a su madre y ella lo beso._

_- Señora- dijo Draco con voz emocionada, mientras le entregaba el niño, que pugnaba por lanzarse sobre ella- a que se debe el honor de su visita. ¿Viene por el otro?, porque si es así……………no me quejo, pero………..estamos un poco viejos para un bebé ¿No cree?_

_-Idiota- le contesto ella con una gran sonrisa mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. _

_-Ese soy yo- contesto Draco- también un poco testarudo, pero eso también lo sabes. No me gusta que me abandones tanto tiempo. _

_-Te extrañaba demasiado- le dijo ella, antes de sumergirse en los brazos de él, Draco le estampo un beso apasionado, sin importar que sus cinco cachorros lo estuviesen observando._

_-Vamos por el sexto- comentó Draco divertido-ahora. _

_-Tonto- dijo ella besándolo de nuevo-este trabajo diplomático va a acabar con mi vida familiar._

_-Bueno tú eras la que querías el trabajo- le dijo Draco ,mientras ella lo besaba- pero esta vez te pasaste, Herms, dos meses es demasiado._

_-Pero si te escribía todos los días- le contesto Hermione con reproche- ¿Vienen Harry, Ron, Nott, Pansy y Bill? ¿Bill con sus hijos? , no se les ocurrirá presentarse como lobos, como la otra vez, ya sabes como alteran a los perros…………………………._

_-Todos vienen- le contesto Draco interrumpiéndola- te amo._

_-Yo también- dijo Hermione, cuando sintió que la jalaban por la falda, era Jules._

_-Mami- dijo Jules con su carita toda compungida- me hice pipi._

_Draco y Hermione se miraron las caras y se echaron a reír. Después de todo después de tantas vueltas, tantos dimes y diretes, tantos problemas, tanto odio y amor, ellos finalmente, lograron mantener el equilibrio y ser felices, a su manera. _

_FIN_

_OoO_

No se como empezar a agradecer a todos aquellos que se mantuvieron fiel a esta historia, sin duda estoy en un compromiso muy grande ya que son tantas personas. En fin, gracias emocionadas de mi parte. Estoy decidida a convertir esto en un libro, por supuesto los personajes serán otros, pero la estructura se mantendrá, espero que algun dia, por lejano que sea, tengan a Polaris en su biblioteca personal, ya encuadernado y editado………………..Cassandra Clare ha sido una inspiración para mi en este asunto, una ficker que salto a una escritora de Best-Sellers ( Cassie escribió la trilogía de Draco Dormiens, y ahora esta vendiendo como pan caliente los Cazadores de Sombras, ya estoy leyendo Cuidad de Huesos, el primer libro y es alucinante). En fin, Polaris ha sido un viaje agotador, creo que mi mente quedó seca de ideas, trate de darle una perspectiva universal y hacer un final justo para todos nuestros héroes. La cronología la publicare como epilogo, es interesante porque allí hay un árbol genealógico, la publicare esta semana cuando afine los detalles. Gracias a todos y sobre todo a las bandas que inspiraron este fic y sus respectivos discos: Mana "Amar es combatir" , Within Temptations "The Heart of Everything", Bush "The Science of Things", todos estos discos y sus temas, ademas de otros que cite en los caps respectivos, fueron fuente de inspiración constante. Gracias por este año tan maravilloso. No los olvidare.

Besos. Jos Black, The Ficker Desespereaux.

No se olviden de leer mis otros longfics en desarrollo: Un hueco en el alma y La Ecuación de Dante.


	40. Epilogo

Conclusiones acerca de la Genealogía de los 5 elementos

Pansy Parkinson ( Plasma) y Bill Weasley ( Were Wolf), Estatus: Casados después de 2009, Ley de Implementación de Divorcios mágicos, Hijos: Arthur Theodore, Marina Andrómeda y Isabella Molly ( gemelas identicas) y Robert Weasley. Adoptadas: Victorie "Vicky" Lucille, Dominique Isabelle y Louis Amelie (unión con Fleur Delacour) . Domicilio: Bosque Prohibido, Escocia. Poderes descendencia: todos magos, Arthur, Marina e Isabella Weasley tienen destellos de magia inusual, no hay confirmación al respecto también parecen haber adquirido algunas características de hombre lobo, animagos quizás. Duendes parecen tener más información, pero se muestran herméticos al respecto.

Harry Potter (Aire) y Ginny Weasley Estatus; casados, Hijos: James Sirius "Jamie", Albus Severus "Al" y Lily Luna Potter. Domicilio: Grinmauld Place, Londres. Poderes descendencia: magos

Ron Weasley (Fuego) y Luna Lovegood. Estatus: casados, Hijos: Fred Remus, Nymphadora "Nym" ( casada con Teddy Lupin) y Sun Weasley, Domicilio actual: Saint Ottery O'Chapel. Poderes descendencia: los gemelos magos de los cinco elementos en uno, no tienen ningún poder en específico al que hacer mención.

Theodore Nott (Tierra) y Janie Andrews ( muggle) Estatus: casados después de 2009, ley de Implementación de divorcios mágicos, Hijos: Maud Hermione , Ingrid Alexandra y Erik Nott. Domicilio: alguna parte de Londres, casa del Primer Ministro. Poderes descendencia: Maud muggle, resto magos.

Draco Malfoy (Agua) y Hermione Granger (Dama Oscura) Estatus: casados : Elaine Narcissa "Elie" ( casada con Fred Weasley II, hijo Ronald Bilius Weasley ) , Franz Alexander, Theodore Harry, Julius Abraxas y Draco Scorpius Malfoy . Domicilio: Dover, Malfoy House y alguna parte del otro lado. Poderes descendencia: todos magos. Elaine Malfoy es clarividente, pero eso es un hecho que no esta en discusión, su hijo Draco III, no ha demostrado ser un mago hasta los momentos, pero todavía no tiene un año.

Status Final: Clasificado. Desclasificación prevista en cincuenta años. Top Secret.

-Donde piensa depositar el informe- dijo un Inefable tomando la gruesa carpeta en sus manos.

-¿Donde mas, Exodor?- dijo el otro inefable- en donde ponemos todo lo que nunca entenderemos. En el archivo del Departamento de Misterios.

La carpeta fue depositada en una caja de madera y uno de los magos de limpieza se la llevo para dejarla en la Gran Sala de lo Incomprensible.

Nota de la autora: si me preguntan que significa cinco elementos en uno, yo diria que es la luz.


End file.
